


The Perfect Waitress

by wentworth_fanfic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 329,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth_fanfic/pseuds/wentworth_fanfic
Summary: Allie Novak is 22 years old, a college student, and works at a diner. She wasn't always lucky with relationships. Will that change when she meets a beautiful 24 year old red head with a 4 year old daughter?Will everything be different for Bea Smith since Harry isn't in her life?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A new Ballie fanfiction :)
> 
> I hope you like the idea!

It had been a shit morning for Allie. It had never been this busy in the mornings at the diner she worked at, Misty’s Diner. It was complete chaos. She’s already spilt over a dozen drinks, dropped dirty dishes, the day just couldn’t get any worse.

 

Misty’s Diner was a breakfast, lunch, and dinner buffet. Allie had worked here since she started college four years ago.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Allie?” Her manager, Taylor, asked.

 

“I’m good. It’s just so busy and I’m completely losing my mind.” She stopped to run her fingers through her hair.

 

“What’s got you so on edge today?”

 

“I don’t know. I just think that I’m stressing with college since it’s the last couple of months until I graduate. I’ll be fine, okay? I’m going to go finish clearing these tables so people can sit.”

 

Allie walked to the back tables in her section of the diner and began to clean them. Stacking plate on plate, cup on cup, she put all the dishes on a tray to carry to the kitchen so the dishes can be cleaned. She walked to the kitchen with all of the dishes on the tray like a pro, for the first time this morning. She gave the dishes to the dishwasher and walked out of the kitchen to tend to her area some more.

 

Walking out of the kitchen, she went back to her area to greet the new customers that have arrived.

She got their drink orders and went to get them. As she was walking to get the drinks, a little girl with brown, curly hair ran into her. Allie grabbed her quickly so she wouldn’t fall to the ground.

 

“You okay?” Allie asked the little girl, smiling.

 

The little girl nodded.

 

“Debbie! I said no running.” The woman grabbed her daughter and picked her up into her arms. “I’m so sorry about that.”

 

Allie’s faced softened. She was lost for words. She’s never seen such a beautiful woman before. Her perfectly sprawled, red, curly hair, her beautiful deep brown eyes, her strong cheekbones and jawline. Everything. She was just a beautiful human-being.

 

“Oh, no worries. I don’t mind when a pretty little lady runs into me.” Allie smiled at the little girl. “Is it just you two?” She looked around to see if anyone was approaching them.

 

“Yeah, just us.” The woman replied.

 

“Okay, well I have a table in my section if you would like to sit there.”

 

“That’d be great. I need to get this little rugrat settled down into a chair.” She smiled.

 

“Your little sister is cute.” Allie laughed. “Follow me.” She started to turn to walk, but stopped when the woman started talking again.

 

“She’s, uh, actually my daughter.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I just, uh, you look young so I figured, ya know.”

 

“No it’s fine, people mistake it all the time. I had her when I was kind of young anyway.”

 

Allie nodded her head and began to walk, the woman and her daughter following close behind.

 

“Here we are.” Allie smiled. “What can I get you two to drink?”

 

“She’ll have a chocolate milk and I’ll have coffee, two sugars.”

 

Allie smiled and made her way to fetch the drinks.

 

 _Fuck._ She thought to herself. Since she had a daughter, she must have a boyfriend or husband. Allie felt a rage of jealousy surge through her body. She didn’t even know why she was jealous. She didn’t know this woman or anything about her. Grabbing the drinks, she made her way back to them.

 

“Here you go.” She set the drinks on the table. “My name is Allie. If you need anything just let me know.” She smiled.

 

“I’m Bea, this is Debbie.” Bea briefly closed her eyes. “I don’t know why I told you that, I’m sorry.” Bea chuckled.

 

“It’s fine. I like to know my customers’ names too, but I don’t ask. I let them volunteer that sort of information.” Allie winked as went off to tend to the other customers.

 

She grabbed the other drinks she was supposed to grab and took them to the rest of her customers. After giving them their drinks she went off and stood to the side, often finding herself looking at Bea.

 

“Why are you hiding over here?” Taylor asked, making Allie jump.

 

“I’m not hiding.” Allie playfully rolled her eyes.

 

“Who ya staring at?”

 

Allie didn’t respond, so Taylor followed her eye sight.

 

“Ah, mum and daughter. You miss your mum?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I do.” She briefly smiled. “Well, better get back to work.”

 

Allie’s mum had died a few years ago from cancer. Her mum was the only family she had, besides her mum’s sister, Kaz. Her dad bailed on them after Allie was born. She’s never met him, she doesn’t even know his name. He could be dead or in jail, for all she knows.

 

Allie cleared a table in her area and was getting ready to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen when she heard someone call her name. She looked around to see who was calling her and it was Bea.

 

“What can I do for ya?” Allie approached their table.

 

“Can I get a water please?”

 

“Of course. Let me go put these dishes in the kitchen and then I’ll grab your water.” She smiled and walked off.

 

Quickly dropping the dishes off in the kitchen, she went and retrieved a cup of iced water for Bea and took it to her.

 

“Here you go. Anything else?”

 

“I think we’re good.” Bea smiled.

 

“Mama, I want another choccy milk!” Debbie said, a little too loud.

 

“Deb, you can’t have another one. You only get one.”

 

“It's fine, I’ll sneak her one.” Allie said and walked away before Bea could protest.

 

She grabbed a chocolate milk and took it back to Debbie.

 

“Yay!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“Thank you. Cause she really would have bugged me if she didn’t get one.” Bea smiled.

 

“It’s no problem.” Allie smiled back.

 

She walked to the table beside Bea’s and started to wipe it off.

 

“Okay, Deb. I have to go to the bathroom. You finish your bacon and milk. Don’t you move, I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Bea got up.

 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.” Allie offered and sat at the table she was wiping off.

 

“Thanks, again.” Bea said walking to the bathroom.

 

Allie took this moment to check Bea out before looking back to Debbie.

 

“I bet you’re spoilt rotten, aren’t ya?” Allie smiled at her.

 

“That’s what Franky says.” Debbie laughed.

 

Allie wondered who Franky was, but wasn’t going to ask her.

 

“Where’s your daddy?” Allie asked, smiling.

 

“Mama says he’s in the bad boy house.” She took a bite of her bacon.

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“What? The bad boy house?”

 

“Yeah, with other bad boys.”

 

Allie’s face softened. She understood now. _Prison._

“When was the last time you saw your daddy?”

 

“I don’t remember. I never seen him.” Debbie frowned.

 

“Hey,” Allie reached her hand over and placed it on Debbie’s arm. “It’s okay. I’ve never seen my daddy either. You’ll be right.” Allie smiled and removed her hand.

 

Bea returned from the bathroom and sat back at the table.

 

Allie got up, smiled at Bea for the hundredth time already, and continued her job.

 

Several minutes go by and Allie was taking more dirty dishes to the kitchen. When she returned from the kitchen, she saw Bea and Debbie standing up to leave. She felt herself getting sad.

 

“You two have a great rest of the day.” Allie smiled. “I always work this area so if you ever find yourselves back here, come on over to my area.”

 

“We come here pretty often since it’s Debbie’s favorite place so we’ll definitely be back over here.” Bea grabbed Debbie’s hand and began to walk off.

 

Allie started to clear the table off.

 

She wondered why she’d never seen the red head and her daughter before, but then again she never really paid attention to other customers that weren’t in her area. But she just knew that the red head would have caught her attention if she had ever saw her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until I finish my other story, but I really enjoyed all of the positive comments and I wanted to give you some more.  
> With that being said, chapter two :)

It’s been a few days since Allie had seen Bea and she found herself regularly thinking of the red head. She didn’t know why she couldn’t shake her from her thoughts. When she first saw her at the diner, she swore she was angel.

 

Looking through her cabinets in her small kitchen, she sighed finding nothing to eat. She grabbed her jacket and wallet to go to the store to grab a few things.

 

Being a college student and working full time, she never had time to go to the store and buy things so she mostly ate out. Today being her day off from work and college, she wanted to spend some time at her apartment being lazy.

 

Walking through the sliding glass doors of the grocery store, she grabbed a cart and made her way through the aisles grabbing whatever she wanted.

She stood in front of the cans of soup trying to decide on which one she wanted. She heard laughter and a few “fuck off’s” from the next aisle, knowing the couple must be happily in love. She smiled to herself remembering when she was in love, or at least thought she was. The girl had turned out to just be using her for a place to stay.

She heard the continued laughter from the couple and they ended up walking on the aisle she was on, but she didn’t bother to look at them.

 

“Franky, I’m not gonna tell you again! Stop slapping my arse!” The voice said.

 

Allie remembered the name Franky from somewhere, but couldn’t remember where from. As soon as she turned her head to look, she saw Bea. Then she saw the other girl, Franky, slap her on the butt and laugh and wrap her arms around Bea, picking her up in the air.

 

“God, you’re gaining weight.” Franky huffed as she put Bea back down.

 

Allie tried her hardest not to watch them, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Oh gee, thanks Franky.” Bea laughed.

 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant babe.”

 

Allie dropped a can of soup that she was holding and it rolled to Bea and Franky. Hearing Franky call Bea ‘babe’ made her stomach drop.

 

Franky bent over and picked up the can.

 

“You dropped something.” Franky laughed and walked towards Allie.

 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Allie reached for the can, but Franky yanked the can back so she couldn’t grab it.

 

“Be careful next time.” Franky smirked.

 

Bea walked up beside Franky and nudged her.

 

“Leave her alone, Fran-“ Bea stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, hey Allie.” She smiled.

 

Allie smiled back. She looked at Bea, then to Franky, looking her up and down, then back to Bea.

 

“Hi.” Is all Allie could say.

 

She grabbed a different can from the shelf, then walked off.

 

“That was weird.” Franky looked to Bea. “You know her or something?”

 

“No, not really. She was just my waitress the other day at Misty’s.” Bea replied, confusingly.

 

“She’s pretty hot.”

 

Bea nudged Franky again, this time harder.

 

“You better not let Bridget hear you say that.” Bea laughed.

 

“I’m not worried about her, she understands me. Blondie’s a lesbian for sure though.”

 

“You know not every girl is a lesbian.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“No, but she definitely is. My gaydar was really going off. I felt the lesbian in her.” Franky laughed.

 

“Whatever you say.” She shook her head. “Now let’s go. I gotta get back to my daughter.”

 

Franky wrapped her arm over Bea’s shoulder, which Bea shook off and pushed her away.

They paid for their things and walked out to Franky’s car to leave.

 

-

 

As they were getting out of the car at Franky’s house, Bea was grabbing the bags and Franky was lost in her own world watching Bridget with Debbie through the window of the house.

 

“Earth to Franky, I could use a hand here.”

 

Bea realized Franky was out of it, so she walked up to her.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Uh yeah, of course. I was just watching Gidge with Debbie. She’s so good with her. It makes me want a kid.” Franky laughed.

 

“So why don’t you have one?”

 

“Oh fuck off. I’m not going through pregnancy, I saw the whole process with you and I’m not doing that.” Franky rapidly shook her head.

 

“Bridget could then.”

 

“Nah, she’s too busy with work and I don’t think she’d be interested.”

 

“Well the last option is adoption. You should look into it.”

 

Franky nodded her head.

 

As they grabbed the bags out of the car, Bridget and Debbie walked out of the house.

 

“Mama!” Debbie ran to her mum and hugged her legs.

 

“Hey, baby.” She bent over and kissed her on the head.

 

“Can we go to Misty’s in the morning?” Debbie pleaded.

 

“Maybe. Now let go of me so I can help carry these bags in.”

 

“You’ve been saying maybe for the last one hundred days.” She exaggerated.

 

“It hasn’t even been one hundred days since we last went, it’s only been a couple of days Deb.”

 

“Well it feels like one hundred days.”

 

“You’re so witty for a four year old.” Bea laughed. “Okay, we’ll go in the morning.”

 

“Can Franky and Gidget come too?” Debbie had picked up on the cute little nickname Franky had given Bridget.

 

“Oh, I can’t baby. I’ve got to be to work early.” Bridget said, grabbing the bags from Bea. “You can go on home, we got the bags.”

 

“Well can Franky come?” Debbie looked to Franky puckering her bottom lip out.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look you little minx.” Franky pointed her finger at Debbie, who kept giving her the puckered lip. “Argh! Fine, you win!” She grabbed Debbie and lifted her up in the air, making her laugh.

 

“So in the morning?” Franky asked Bea as she put Debbie down.

 

“I guess so.” She chuckled.

 

“Okay, well get home. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“I just live across the street. You trying to get rid of me?”

 

“Gidge has got to feed puss.” Franky winked.

 

“Franky! Debbie’s right there.” Bridget whispered.

 

“She doesn’t know what that means.” Franky whispered back. “I’ll see ya later, Red.”

 

“Bye Franky.” Bea grabbed Debbie’s hand and they walked to their house across the street.

 

Bea had lived close to Franky ever since Harry went to prison after Debbie was born. It was mainly Franky’s idea and Bea just agreed.

 

All during Bea’s pregnancy and before, Harry was a great man. He occasionally drank too much and he would be verbally abusive, but Bea knew it was just the alcohol. Franky had told her that ‘drunk words are sober thoughts’ but Bea brushed it off. It wasn’t something she wanted to hear. It wasn’t until a month after Debbie was born when Harry really became violent. One day he came home from work and he didn’t have an ounce of alcohol in his system so Bea knew he was serious. His dinner wasn’t ready when he got home so he had slapped Bea and didn’t stop. Bea was busy that day with taking Debbie to her doctor’s appointment and trying to clean the house, so she was late with dinner. Franky volunteered to watch Debbie for a few hours while Bea settled the house and made dinner and Bea agreed. Bea had never went to pick up Debbie that day, so Franky drove to her house. She saw Harry run out the front door and leave. She pulled up in the driveway and grabbed Debbie and walked into the house, finding a not so pretty sight. She quickly called Bridget telling her to get to Bea’s house. She set Debbie down in her rocker and tried to find a pulse on Bea. It was weak, but she found one. She was barely alive. She had been admitted to the hospital and missed a month of Debbie’s life. Franky took care of Debbie while Bea healed. Harry got sent to prison for twelve years for attempted murder. Franky didn’t think he got long enough, but he hired great lawyers. Ever since, Franky made sure to keep a close eye on Bea and Debbie. That was four years ago; Bea herself was only twenty and so was Franky. It was hard for Franky taking care of a kid for a whole month being twenty while Bea was in the hospital, but she did it with the help of Bridget of course.

 

Bea hasn’t dated or been with anyone since. Franky tried hooking her up a few times, but Bea never wanted to go on any of the dates. She wasn’t up for dating. Debbie was all she needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this second chapter.
> 
> For real this time, no more until my other story is finished, lol. My other story will be finished soon ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just super excited about writing this story. I think I'm excited for it because Debbie is a young child and we'll get to see a different side to Allie with her trying to be a mother figure to Debbie when Bea and Allie get together. I will try to make it a slow burn between Bea and Allie, but I don't know if I'll be able to lol.

Bea and Debbie met Franky outside the next morning to go to breakfast. After breakfast, Bea had to go to work so Franky was going to watch Debbie for the day.

 

“Your car or mine?” Franky asked from across the street.

 

“Mine. You have serious road rage in the mornings.” Bea laughed.

 

“Yeah, well people don’t know how to drive.” She walked across the street to get into Bea’s car.

 

“I’m so hungry!” Debbie loudly said.

 

“Hey rugrat, we’re going to eat now. Hold ya horses.” Franky replied.

 

“I don’t have any horses to hold.” Debbie shrugged her shoulders.

 

Franky narrowed her eyes at her and then turned to Bea.

 

“Where does your kid get her smart comments from?”

 

“She’s been around you since she was born.” Bea grinned.

 

Franky didn’t reply, she just scoffed and sat back in the seat.

 

Bea started the car and made her way to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive didn’t take long, and before they knew it they were there. The three of them got out of the car.

Debbie stood between them as they all walked inside, holding each of their hands.

When they got inside, Debbie tugged on Bea’s arm to get her attention.

 

“What is it, baby?” Bea bent over.

 

“Allie.” She pointed to Allie who was walking with drinks in her hands.

 

“Yeah, okay. We’ll go over there.” Bea said standing straight up. “She wants to go over there to Allie.”

 

“That’s fine.” Franky replied.

 

They walk over to Allie’s section, each of them holding one of Debbie’s hand.

 

Allie didn’t see Bea at first until she almost bumped into them. She looked up and into those beautiful big, brown eyes, getting lost for a moment.

 

“Oh, hey.” Allie smiled. “Go on, go have a seat. I’ll be with ya in a minute.” Allie looked to Debbie and then to Franky, looking her up and down again, then walked off.

 

Franky furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

They picked a table and then sat down at it.

 

Franky watched Allie closely as she approached their table. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Okay, what can I get you three to drink?” She eyed Franky and Franky just smirked.

 

“I’ll take an orange juice.” Franky said, not losing eye contact with Allie.

 

“Okay, chocolate milk and coffee with two sugars for you two?” Allie smiled at Debbie.

 

“Yeah, that’ll be good.” Bea replied, running her hand through Debbie’s hair.

 

“Okay, I’ll go get those drinks for you guys.” She smiled at all of them and then walked off.

 

Bea, Debbie, and Franky all got up to go to the buffet to get their food. Debbie was giving Bea a hard time. She kept dragging Bea all through the buffet, only to get a plate full of bacon that she wasn’t going to finish.

As they each returned to the table, Bea was rather frustrated with Debbie because she kept making a big fuss about coming here but she only got bacon, like always.

Franky looked up from eating seeing that Allie was staring at her.

 

“What’s up with your waitress?” Franky asked Bea.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She keeps staring at me.”

 

“Well you claim she’s a lesbian, so maybe she thinks you’re hot.” Bea laughed.

 

“What’s a lesbian?” Debbie asked innocently.

 

“A lesbian is when- ow!” Franky yelped when Bea kicked her under the table.

 

“You’ll know when you’re older.” Bea calmly replied.

 

“Anyway,” Franky rolled her eyes. “She’s not looking at me like she thinks I’m hot, she’s giving me a ‘who the fuck are you’ look.”

 

“Or, she thinks you’re hot.” Bea laughed again.

 

“I’ll just ask her.” Franky waved her hand in the air to get Allie’s attention.

 

“Franky, don’t embarrass her.”

 

“I’m not, no worries.” She got Allie’s attention and moved her hand in a ‘come here’ motion.

 

Franky took a sip of her orange juice as Allie walked to them.

 

“What can I do for you?” Allie asked.

 

“Allie, is it?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’ve got a problem with me?” Franky tilted her head.

 

“Sorry?” Allie quirked her eyebrows up.

 

“You keep staring at me.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I don’t realize. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

“No.” Franky smirked.

 

“Okay, well then can I get you guys anything else?”

 

Bea and Franky both shook their heads and Allie was getting ready to walk off when Franky called her back.

 

“Are you a lesbian?” She bluntly asked.

 

“Um, I’m sorry? Why does that matter?”

 

“It doesn’t. Just a question.” Franky smiled. “I would like to know if the hot blonde staring at me is into women.”

 

Allie laughed.

 

“Right, well ya caught me. I’m cold blooded lesbian.” She threw her hands up like she was surrendering. “But don’t worry, I’m not into ya.”

 

“That’s a shame, you’re hot.”

 

“Should you really be saying that to me in front of your girlfriend?” Allie furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

Bea shot her head up and looked at Allie confusingly.

 

“You think Red is my girlfriend?” Franky laughed. “You are badly mistaken. My girlfriend isn’t here.”

 

“Wait, you two aren’t dating?” She looked to Bea and then back to Franky.

 

“Fuck no.” Bea rasped, then cupped her hand over her mouth realizing she cursed in front of Debbie.

 

“I’m sorry, I just assumed you were because of what I saw yesterday at the store.” Allie was relieved.

 

She was happy that Bea and Franky weren’t together, but she still didn’t know if Bea was into women or not.

 

“It’s fine.” Franky kept laughing. “Red is hot, not gonna lie, but she was never into me, or anyone for that matter.”

 

“You’ve got a girlfriend, and she’s okay with you calling other girls hot?” Allie asked.

 

“My girlfriend knows I say stuff, but I don’t do anything.”

 

“Wow, she’s something else. I wouldn’t let my girlfriend get away with saying stuff like that to other girls.”

 

“You’ve got a girlfriend?”

 

“Uh, no, actually I don’t.” She looked at Franky then to Bea and smiled. “I’ve got to get back to work now.” She said and then walked off.

 

“I was right and you were wrong.” Franky smiled.

 

“What are you on about?” Bea asked.

 

“I said she was a lesbian, which she is. You said she probably thought I was hot, which she said she wasn’t into me.” Franky studied Bea. “She’s into you.”

 

“Stop, just stop. Don’t even go there, okay?”

 

“Allie likes mama?” Debbie chimed in innocently while taking a few bites of her bacon.

 

“No, baby. She doesn’t like me.” Bea turned her attention back to Franky. “She’s in college, so come off it.”

 

“Oooo, a college chick.” Franky grinned. “I bet you five bucks she’s into you.”

 

“I bet you twenty that she isn’t.”

 

“Okay. If she is into you, you owe me five dollars. If she isn’t, then I owe you twenty.” Franky stretched her hand across the table to shake on it, which Bea accepted.

 

“You’re on, Doyle.” She released Franky’s hand. “So how do we go about this bet?”

 

“You just let it happen.”

 

Bea nodded her head, not really sure if she understood what that meant.

 

They continued their breakfast and soon enough it was time to leave. Bea grabbed Debbie’s arm and led her to the bathroom’s to clean her up, leaving Franky alone at the table.

 

“Sorry if I was kind of rude earlier.” Allie said as she stood by the table.

 

“What?” Franky shook her head.

 

“Earlier when I said I wasn’t into ya, you probably though I was saying you weren’t good looking or something.”

 

“So you think I’m hot?” She smirked.

 

“I don’t think you’re hot, no. I think you’re a beautiful person though. I have standards and you don’t really fit into them.” She began to walk off when Franky caught her attention again.

 

“Ouch, that hurts. Not into dominant girls, I see. So what are your standards? Do they consist of a certain girl with red, curly hair and has a kid?” Franky pushed her tongue against her teeth and raised her eyebrows.

 

“What?” Allie turned back to face Franky.

 

“Oh, cut it out. I know you’re into Red.”

 

“And what makes you think that?” She furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“For starters, you kept giving me the evil eye when you thought I was her girlfriend. After you found out otherwise, your demeanor changed. Your face softened and you stopped staring at me.”

 

Allie didn’t reply, she just looked at Franky.

 

“So spare me some time, you think she’s smoking hot, don’t ya?”

 

“No.” Is all Allie could say.

 

“Fine, fair enough.” Franky stood up from the table when she saw Bea and Debbie coming out of the bathroom. “How about you meet us at the aquarium tomorrow? Red gets off work early and she wants to take the little rugrat to do something. So join us, yeah?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Franky laughed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see ya tomorrow. We’ll be there around two.”

 

Franky caught up with Bea and Debbie and they left the diner.

Bea dropped Franky and Debbie off and headed to work. She owned a salon with one of her best friends, Maxine. Although Maxine paid for the place to start up, she wanted Bea to help her run it since she had her cosmetology license.

 

* * *

 

 

While Bea was at was work, Debbie has been bouncing off the walls and giving Franky a hard time. Franky stood in her living room watching the wrath of this young child jump all over the furniture. She stood wide-eyed and quite flabbergasted. She’s never seen Debbie this hyper before. She didn’t know what to do or how to calm her down.

 

“I’m really not having kids now.” She thought.

 

“Alright, Deb.” She walked over to Debbie jumping on the couch and picked her up. “You need to calm down or I’ll call your mum.”

 

“No, no. Don’t call mama.” She pleaded.

 

“Then calm down, would ya? Why are you being hyper?”

 

“I had choccy milk.” She smiled widely.

 

“You are never having choccy milk again when I’ve got to watch you.” She sat Debbie down on the couch. “Now sit here and watch Sponge Bob.” She clicked the TV on and turned on Sponge Bob.

 

Franky walked to her room to get some paperwork that she needed to fill out for her job. She grabbed the paperwork and returned to the living room to sit with Debbie while she filled out the paperwork. She was relieved to see that Debbie’s eyes were glued onto the TV screen and she was relatively calm. She plopped down onto the couch and began working on her paperwork.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie was sound asleep when Bea got off of work and went over to Franky’s house. She watched her beautiful daughter sleep on Franky’s bed, her chest rising and falling with every intake of breath.

 

“How was she?” Bea asked Franky.

 

“She was a fucking angel.” Franky replied sarcastically.

 

“Oh god, what’d she do?” She slumped her shoulders and turned her attention to Franky.

 

“For starters, you let her drink chocolate milk and she was hyper as shit. Never doing that again if you let her drink chocolate milk before handing her over to me. I finally got her to sit down and calm down when I threatened her with calling you, I put on Sponge Bob for her to watch and she was okay for awhile. Then she flipped shit when Sponge Bob went off.”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Franky.”

 

“No worries, I love the munchkin. But her being hyper like that made me realize that I probably don’t want kids after all, I can’t handle that shit.”

 

“She doesn’t act like that with me, I don’t know why she was being like that with you.”

 

“She knows you’ll pop her ass and I won’t do shit to her.” Franky said.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Well I better wake her up and take her home.”

 

“Oh, there’s no waking her up.”

 

“Why?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Because I kind of, uh, gave her a sleeping pill.” She tight lipped smiled.

 

“Franky..what the hell?”

 

“She wouldn’t calm down. Red, I was desperate.”

 

Bea rolled her eyes and walked to Franky’s bed and picked Debbie up into her arms.

 

“Look on the bright side, she’ll be asleep for the rest of the night.” Franky says, trying to lighten the situation up.

 

“Yeah, and she’ll be up before the fucking sun rises.” She walked passed Franky out of the room and to the front door.

 

“Sorry, Red.” Franky tried to contain her laughter. “See you tomorrow, good night.”

 

“Whatever, good night.” She replied before walking out of Franky’s house and across the street to her own.

 

She walked into her house and to Debbie’s room. She stripped Debbie of her day clothes and tried, but failed, to put her pajamas on her while she was sleeping.

 

“Looks like you’re just going to be sleeping in a shirt tonight.” She said to herself as she threw the pajama bottoms down on the floor.

 

She pulled Debbie up further on the bed so her head was on the pillow and she pulled the blanket over her. She turned her night light on and the main light off before walking out of Debbie’s room, closing the door behind her.

Bea walked into her room and decided to take a shower. After she finished her shower she put her pajamas on. She looked at the clock, _07:45 pm._ It was too late for her to have a big dinner so she went into the kitchen and just made herself a sandwich.

After she ate her sandwich, she went to the living room and turned on a movie to watch. It take her long before she fell asleep during the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the third chapter :)  
> I have ten chapters already written, so I don't know how often I'll update this story. Maybe every other day. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it?  
> xxx


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is rather cute. Enjoy :)

Debbie was excited to go to the aquarium with her mum and Franky. She was eagerly waiting for her mum to get home from work.

Franky picked Debbie up and took her to her room so she could change her clothes and get ready.

 

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s see what Franky can work up for you to wear today.” Franky said as she looked through Debbie’s clothes. “Ugh, your mum needs to learn how to clothes shop for you. Like what in the world is this?” She pulled a shirt from the closet that had an octopus and a shark on it holding hands with the words ‘ocean pals’ on it.

 

“I’m four and that’s my favorite shirt.” Debbie pouted.

 

“Well ya ain’t wearing it.” Franky put the shirt back.

 

Franky continued to search through Debbie’s clothes trying to find a decent outfit for her.

 

“You know what, you’re just going to wear this.” She pulled a pair of bright green pants from Debbie’s drawer and pulled an orange shirt with seahorses on it from her closet.

 

“That doesn’t match.”

 

“Yes it does, there is green on the seahorses. And what does it matter to you? You’re fricking four.” She placed the clothes on Debbie’s bed. “Oh that’s right, you’re your mum’s kid.”

 

She undressed Debbie from her pajamas and put the regular day clothes on her.

 

“See, ya look awesome. Now let’s brush your teeth before your mum has an aneurism.”

 

She walked Debbie to the bathroom and had her brush her teeth while she brushed her hair and put her hair in pig tails.

They finished getting Debbie ready and as soon as they sat in the living room, Bea walked in.

 

“Hello beautiful people.” She smiled, then paused when she saw Debbie. “Oh god, Franky. She’s not wearing that.”

 

“Hey,” She threw her hands up. “She picked it out.”

 

“I did not!” Debbie yelled.

 

“Alright come on, let’s at least change your pants.” Bea laughed.

 

Bea pulled a pair of jean shorts from one of Debbie’s drawers and had her change into it while she went to her own room and changed out of her work clothes.

She put on a pair of black jeans that was ripped in the knees and a white rolling stone shirt, with her leather jacket. She put her hair up in a ponytail, showing off her shaved sides.

She walked back into the living room heading towards the front door with Debbie and Franky whistled at her.

 

“Blondie’s gonna be drooling all over ya.” Franky smirked.

 

“What?” Bea stopped in her tracks before walking out of the front door.

 

“I invited Allie yesterday.”

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“She seemed like she needs friends.” She smiled.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s why you invited her.”

 

“Allie’s gonna be there?” Debbie widened her eyes.

 

“Apparently.” Bea said eyeing Franky.

 

“Yay!”

 

They piled in Bea’s car and made their way to the aquarium.

 

* * *

 

 

As they walked up to the booth to pay for the tickets, Bea looked around seeing no sign of the blonde.

 

“I thought you said you invited Allie?” Bea asked as she turned her attention to Franky.

 

“I invited her, but she didn’t give me a definite answer so I don’t know if she’ll show up.” Franky looked at Bea and started talking again before Bea could. “No, I didn’t get her number, so don’t ask to call her. I just said that we’d be here at two if she wanted to come.”

 

Bea nodded her head and they walked inside.

 

As they walked inside, they walked through a glass tunnel that was surrounded by water and fish swimming around. Debbie was a little scared at first by walking through the tunnel, but she soon braved herself up and walked right through with Bea and Franky. The first thing they went to was to see the starfish in the open tank where you can touch them. Debbie stood on the step to get a better view.

 

“Touch it, Deb.” Bea said.

 

“No way. He’ll bite me.” Debbie replied.

 

“No, he won’t. Watch, I’ll touch him.” Bea pushed the sleeve up on her jacket and reached her hand into the short tank. She softly stroked her fingers across the starfish. “There, you do it.”

 

“Franky first.” Debbie looked at Franky.

 

“Oh, c’mon.” She looked at Bea, who just raised her eyebrows. “Fine.”

 

She reached her hand into the tank and touched the starfish. She decided to make a joke, so as she as she touched the starfish, she screamed, making Debbie jump.

 

“Franky!” Bea yelled.

 

Franky pulled her hand out of the tank, laughing while doing so.

 

“I’m sorry, I had to.” She kept laughing. “Deb, it’s okay. You can touch them, they won’t bite you. Their mouths are on the part of their body that’s facing down. And besides, they don’t bite anyway. They don’t have jaws. So don’t worry, it’s okay.”

 

Debbie nodded her head.

 

She reached her hand down in the tank and she touched the starfish, she smiled widely.

 

“It’s hard. Can I pick him up?” She gripped her fingers around the starfish.

 

“No, no. I don’t think you can. Let him go, and we’ll go look at the stingrays.”

 

Debbie let go of the starfish and wiped her hands on her shirt before stepping down from the step.

 

“Not on your shirt, Deb.” Bea pleaded, rolling her eyes.

 

They walked to the tank that had the stingrays in it and Debbie stepped up on the step again.

 

“Can I touch these ones?” Debbie asked looking at her mum.

 

“I ain’t touching shit.” Franky muttered, and Bea glared at her.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll help you so you don’t touch the tail.” Bea said.

 

Bea grabbed Debbie’s wrist and guided her hand to the water. She waited until a stingray swam by before she lowered Debbie’s hand into the water to run her hand over the back of the stingray and she pulled her hand back up out of the water.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Debbie shook her head and stepped down from the step.

 

They walked to the other touch tanks, but Debbie didn’t want to touch anymore sea creatures, she just wanted to see them. They walked further into the aquarium and they spotted the penguin attraction. Debbie ran to the glass and stood watching the penguins swim and jump into the water. She loved it.

 

“Hey, Deb, turn around so I can get a picture.” Bea said pulling out her phone.

 

Debbie turned with her back against the glass and her arms to her side. She smiled widely. Bea captured the perfect shot as a penguin was swimming up beside the glass.

 

“Okay, all done.” Bea said and Debbie turned quickly around to see the penguins some more.

 

“Mama, they are eating!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

Bea walked up beside Debbie to watch the aquarium worker feed the penguins. Debbie thought it was the coolest job in the world to be able to feed the penguins. They continued watching until the penguins were done eating.

 

“Let’s go look at the seals.” Franky suggested, Bea and Debbie agreeing.

 

“Looks like they’re eating too.” Debbie laughed. “Woah! That one is big!” She pointed to the biggest seal that was sitting on the rock.

 

“That’s the top seal.” Franky said, kneeling down beside Debbie.

 

“What does that mean?” Debbie asked.

 

“It means he’s in charge, he’s the boss.” Franky smiled.

 

Bea pulled out her phone to look at the time, _02:26 pm._

“I guess she isn’t coming.” She said, putting her phone back into her pocket.

 

“Why you worried about it?” Franky smirked as she stood up.

 

“I’m not, I was just saying.”

 

“Let’s go see the seahorses, like the ones on my shirt.” Debbie grabbed Bea’s hand and pulled on her arm.

 

They walked to the seahorse attraction and Debbie was quickly glued to the glass. Seahorses were Debbie’s favorite sea creature and she was in awe seeing them in person for the first time.

 

“You like these seahorses?” Bea asked her daughter as she placed her hand on top of Debbie’s head.

 

“Yeah, only because they are horses.”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“They’re seahorses, Deb. They have no connection with the horses on land.” Franky said.

 

Bea nudged Franky in the side.

 

“Do you really have to burst her bubble?” Bea rolled her eyes.

 

Franky laughed.

 

“Did you know seahorses like to link tails so they lose each other?”

 

All three of them turned around to see Allie standing behind them. Debbie smiled and hugged Allie’s waist.

 

“Hey kid.” She laughed and squatted down to be face to face with Debbie.

 

“They link tails so they don’t lose each other.” Allie says again holding out her pinky finger in front of Debbie.

 

Debbie smiled and wrapped her little pinky finger around Allie’s. She looked up to her mum and held out her other little pinky finger for her mum to grab. She pulled Allie’s and Bea’s hand together so they could lock their pinky fingers together, which they did.

Bea felt an electric jolt go through her body from the touch. She’s never felt anything like it before.

Allie slowly stood up, their pinky’s still joined.

 

“Hey.” Allie smiled.

 

Franky watched them smiling widely.

 

“Hey, didn’t think you were coming.” She pulled her finger from Allie’s.

 

“The bus took forever.” She laughed. “I guess I should’ve left a little earlier.”

 

“Why didn’t you just drive?” Bea asked.

 

“I would’ve, but I don’t have a car.”

 

Bea nodded her head and turned back to face Debbie to watch the seahorses with her.

 

Allie took this moment to truly admire Bea. Looking her up and down, she felt an unusual pull in the pit of her abdomen. This woman standing before her was truly a goddess and she couldn’t help but stare. She saw her shaved sides and she almost lost it right there. She turned to look at Franky who was just smiling at her.

 

“What?” Allie asked.

 

“Nothing.” She shook her head and pushed her tongue against her teeth, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked around the rest of the aquarium enjoying every minute of it. Allie occasionally finding herself looking at Bea. She truly admired how Bea was with Debbie. Her being so young was surely a challenge, but she admired her for everything. Bea was beautiful, and even if she wasn’t into women, Allie was okay being her friend. If that’s what Bea even wanted.

 

The last attraction at the aquarium were the sharks. Debbie gripped tightly on her mum’s hand as they rounded the corner to see the sharks. She was scared of the sharks. Their big teeth, evil eyes, and big bodies really scared her. Bea felt Debbie still and she bent down, scooping her up in her arms.

 

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you.” She whispered in her daughter’s ear as Debbie clung her arms tightly around her mum’s neck.

 

Allie and Franky were walking ahead of Bea and Debbie. Neither of them were scared of the sharks, since they were on the other side of the glass wall.

 

Allie stopped walking when she read a sign that said ‘ _swim with the sharks.’_

“Is this for real?” She asked Franky pointing at the sign.

 

Franky read the sign. “Yeah, it is.”

 

“I think I’m going to do it.” She smiled.

 

“Going to do what?” Bea asked as she approached them.

 

“She wants to swim with the fuc-“ Franky stops. “Sorry, freaking sharks.”

 

“Woah, what?” Bea turned to look at Allie. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yeah. I mean they wouldn’t offer it if it was dangerous, right?” She smirked.

 

Bea just stared at her wide-eyed.

 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. Walk me to where I can suit up to swim with these sexy beasts.”

 

Bea handed Debbie to Franky and began to walk with Allie.

 

They walked through a door and down the hall, reaching some people in wet suits.

 

“Is this where I suit up?” Allie smiled as she asked the guys dressed in wet suits.

 

“Uh, yeah. You want to swim with the sharks?” One guy asked.

 

“Yeah.” She smiled.

 

“Okay, put this on and I’ll run you through the rules.” He looked at Bea. “Are you doing this too?”

 

“Oh, god no. Not me. I was just walking her back here, I’ll go back to the front.” She turned on her heals before facing Allie. “Good luck.” She smiled and starting walking back to Franky and Debbie.

 

 

Allie had the wet suit on and the guy ran her through the rules and talked to her about some precautions. Her and one of the guys sat on the edge of the overhang waiting for Allie to make her final decision.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked after he removed his oxygen mouth piece.

 

Allie held up both of her thumbs, signaling she was. He popped the mouth piece back into his mouth and grabbed Allie’s hand. He lowered himself in the water and then pulled Allie down with him. He let go of her hand so they both could swim more freely.

Allie began to sink more into the water and the guy quickly followed after her. The truth is, Allie was actually scared shitless and she had no idea why she wanted to this.

As a shark swam past them, Allie’s body stiffened. They guy noticed and grabbed ahold of the sharks’ fin with one hand and grabbed Allie’s hand with the other so the shark pulled them around. She lifted her hand and grabbed the other fin, holding on.

 

Bea watched eagerly through the glass waiting to see if Allie would make an appearance. She was completely nerve racking nervous for Allie.

 

“I can’t believe she even thought about swimming with the sharks.” Franky said. “Is that her?” She pointed towards two people holding onto a shark.

 

“Oh my god.” Bea uttered.

 

She watched Allie let go of the shark, the guy did too, and swim towards the glass. Bea found herself dumbly smiling as Allie was floating in front of her through the glass.

 

“You’re insane.” Bea mouthed, shaking her head.

 

Allie threw her thumb up, signaling she understood what Bea said.

 

Allie sunk further into the water to be eye level with Debbie. She waved her hand vigorously through the water at Debbie, which Debbie smiled widely and waved back.

 

“Mama,” She looked up at her mum. “I want to go in there with Allie.” She tapped her finger on the glass.

 

“No way kid,” She laughed. “I’ll take you to a pool that doesn't have sharks sometime.”

 

Bea turned her attention back to Allie who was flicking Franky off, making Franky laugh. She then saw as two sharks began to swim by her and she grabbed ahold of one of their fins and let it pull her, the guy she was with doing the same. She watched as Allie disappeared from her vision, suddenly feeling sad.

 

Several minutes later, Allie walked out of the door and towards them.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Bea let go of Debbie’s hand and started walking towards Allie.

 

As she reached Allie, she out her hands on her shoulders, stopping her from walking.

 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Bea said wide eyed.

 

“God, me either. I was scared shitless.” She laughed.

 

“Then why’d you do it?” She dropped her hands from Allie’s shoulders.

 

“Maybe to impress someone.” She tilted her head.

 

“Franky told you she has a girlfriend.” Bea chuckled.

 

Allie smiled and leaned closer to Bea’s face. “And I’ve told her that I wasn’t interested in her. I did it for someone else.” She whispered and winked before walking past her, their shoulders lightly knocking against each other.

 

They finished at the aquarium and they were all leaving. Bea offered to give Allie a ride so she wouldn’t have to wait on the bus forever, but she didn’t accept the offer. Bea wouldn’t take no for an answer and kept asking until Allie finally gave in. Allie had given her the directions to her apartment. She thanked them endlessly for inviting her along and gave Debbie a soft kiss to the head before getting out of the car. Bea stayed to make sure Allie made it into her apartment safely before leaving. Franky teased her the whole way home about checking out the blonde, but she ignored the teasing.

Arriving home, she said her goodbyes to Franky and walked inside of her house as Franky walked across the street to her house. Bea made her and Debbie a snack before lounging in the living room to watch a movie Debbie insisted on watching, Finding Nemo. Bea really didn’t want to watch a movie about fish since they were at the aquarium for a couple of hours, but Debbie always got what she wanted. Bea had ordered a pizza for dinner while they watched the movie.

They ended up watching another movie, Finding Dory, which made Bea irritated.

It was 08:45 and Bea decided to send Debbie to bed. She got her to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. Bea tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead, turned her night light on, and walked out the room. She went to her room and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She put on her pajamas and slid into bed. Falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Tuesday yet? I can't wait for the new episode.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally biting my nails off from the teasers that the Wentworth Rat sent ahhh

Allie barely made it in time for her morning shift. She accidentally overslept because she forgot to set her alarm.

She walked into the diner tucking in her shirt and tying her apron around her waist. Even though she made it in time, she was still late. She always got to work a little earlier than her shift to make sure her area was thoroughly cleaned because sometimes the people on shift the night before her leaves the area dirty.

She swiped her time card under the scanner to clock in. She placed her card back into the slot and began to walk out into the diner to get everything arranged for her shift.

 

“Allie Novak, how can it possibly be?” Taylor laughed. “Never thought I’d see the day with you rushing around.”

 

“God, me neither.” She picked up a rag to wipe off tables.

 

“You must have had a pretty late night, eh?” She grinned.

 

“No, I didn’t. You know I’m not a partier. I just forgot to set my alarm.” Allie laughed. “I did have a pretty great day yesterday though.” She smiled at the memory.

 

“I know that smile from anyone, although I’ve never seen it on you before.” She paused. “You’ve met someone, haven’t you?”

 

Allie just smiled and put her head down.

 

“Come on, spill the beans.”

 

Allie sighed. “I’ve met someone new, yes. But it’s not like that.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“No, it’s not bullshit. I mean she’s a great person and so unbelievably gorgeous. But..” She stopped talking.

 

“But, what?” Taylor asked.

 

“She’s not into girls and she has a young daughter, so I’m pretty sure she would want her full attention on her.” Allie dropped the rag onto a table and sighed.

 

“She’s young with a young daughter?”

 

“I don’t know her exact age, but she looks young.”

 

“So you like her?”

 

“At first I thought I was just lusting after her, but after I met up with her, her daughter, and her friend at the aquarium yesterday everything changed. I did this thing with her daughter and we held onto each other’s pinky’s and she reached for her mum’s pinky and I thought she was going to hold her pinky too, but she brought our hands together so me and her mum would hold pinky’s. It was weird, ya know?”

 

“What was weird?”

 

“The feeling. I’ve never felt that before. When our pinky’s touched I felt this electrifying feeling go through my body, I felt my stomach churn. There’s just something about her that I can’t shake.” She ran her fingers through her hair and stopped at the base of her neck and just held her hands there.

 

“Wait, is it that woman and her kid you were staring at the other day?”

 

Allie sighed and nodded her head. “I barely know her, but I think she’s amazing.”

 

“I’m not good with advice or anything, but I would just wait it out.” She patted Allie on her shoulder and began to walk away, she turned back to Allie one more time. “And get back to work ya bloody sook.” She laughed.

 

Allie rolled her eyes and began to clean up.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours roll by and the diner isn’t very busy at all. There are only a few people in Allie’s section and she didn’t mind that at all.

She was putting clean plates in the plate rack when she felt someone’s presence. She turned her head slightly and saw Franky standing and smiling at her.

 

“What could you possibly want?” Allie playfully rolled her eyes.

 

“Just thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.” She grinned.

 

“I’m great, thanks for your concern.” She put the last plate on the rack before turning to fully face Franky.

 

“I also came by to see if you’d want to come out for a drink tonight with me?”

 

“I thought I told ya that I’m not into you?”

 

Franky laughed. “Others will be there along with us.”

 

“I don’t drink, sorry.” She started to walk off, but Franky grabbed her arm.

 

“Bea will be there.”

 

“And I still don’t drink.”

 

Franky pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, eyeing Allie. She pulled her phone out.

 

“What’s your number?” She pulled up her contact list and clicked on ‘add contact’.

 

Allie gave Franky her number without resistance.

 

“When do you get off work?” Franky asked.

 

“Around three.”

 

“Okay, I’ll text you then. We’re going to the bar on the pier. You’re coming out tonight.” Franky held her pointer finger to Allie’s face.

 

“I’m already out.” Allie grinned, referring to her sexuality.

 

“Ha, funny. I’ll tell Bea that you’re coming.” She started to walk away. “Or are you already doing that to?” She smirked and walked to the entrance of the diner.

 

Franky watched Allie stand there and shake her head before walking completely out of the diner. She got inside of her car and pulled out her phone to call Bea.

 

“For fucks sake, Franky. There better be a good reason you’re waking me up early on my day off.” She rasped.

 

“Yeah, there is. You gotta feed your daughter.”

 

“I’ve already done that and she’s laying right here beside me sleeping.”

 

“Alright then. I was just calling to see if you were still coming out tonight for a few drinks?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t have anyone to watch Deb.”

 

“You know Gidge would love to watch the little rugrat.”

 

“If she’s okay with it, then I guess I could.”

 

“Good cause I invited Allie.” There was a pause.

 

“Why did you do that, Franky?”

 

“She’s totally into you and you’re so oblivious to it.”

 

“No, she’s not.”

 

“Piss off, she is!” Franky exclaimed.

 

“It doesn’t matter if she is anyway because I’m straight.”

 

“Yeah and so is a fucking noodle until it’s wet.” Franky said.

 

“I’m not a noodle.” Bea mumbled.

 

“I didn’t say you were, I was just making a point. I invited her so get over it. I’ll see you later.” Franky hung up the phone before Bea could reply.

 

She cranked her car and made her way to her job.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky’s work day was finally over and she was heading home. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, 05:10pm.

 

As she pulled into her driveway she looked in her rearview mirror to Bea’s house across the street and saw that her car was there. She got out of her car and walked inside, being greeted by Bridget.

 

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck and pulled her close.

 

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered against Franky’s lips before kissing her fully.

 

“Mmm, I’ve missed you too, Gidge.” She slowly pulled away. “But I’ve got to get ready.”

 

“Ah, yes. You’re going for drinks tonight. Who will all be there?” Bridget followed Franky to their room.

 

“Bea, Boomer, Doreen, and I invited a possible new friend of ours, Allie.” Franky discarded her jacket and top.

 

“I’ll be watching Debbie then?”

 

“Yeah, is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” She smiled.

 

Franky was getting ready to reply when their doorbell rang, and Bridget went to answer it.

 

She opened the door revealing Bea and Debbie, who was holding a small bag with some of her things in it.

 

“Gidge!” Debbie exclaimed and ran into her arms, which she picked Debbie up and twirled her around.

 

“Hey little rugrat.” She sat Debbie back down on the ground. “Hey, Bea.” She pulled Bea into a hug.

 

“Hey, Bridget. Where’s Franky?”

 

“She’s getting ready.”

 

Bea nodded and made her way into Franky’s room. She didn’t care to see Franky change her clothes, it’s nothing she hasn’t already seen before.

 

“Woah, Red! I’m changing here!” Franky tried covering her torso when Bea walked in.

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen already you piss pot.”

 

“Hey!” She pointed her finger. “I was drunk as shit.”

 

“Still saw everything.” Bea laughed.

 

Franky finished putting her clothes on and she turned to get a better look at Bea, smirking.

 

“Dressing to impress anyone, Red?”

 

“Fuck off. I always wear this.”

 

“No, no you don’t. Certain blonde catch your eye?”

 

Bea silently scolded her.

 

Bea was wearing her tight, black leather pants, a black shirt that slightly showed her toned stomach, her leather jacket, and her black combat ankle boots.

She walked out of Franky’s room and back to her daughter. She kneeled down in front of her.

 

“Okay, baby. You be good and listen to Bridget. I’ll miss you.” She kissed Debbie on the forehead.

 

“You be good too, mama. I love you.” She reciprocated the kiss to her mum’s cheek.

 

“I love you too baby, to the moon and back.” She lightly squeezed her daughter’s hands and stood back up, facing Bridget. “Thank you for watching her so I can go out tonight for a bit.”

 

“It’s no problem, Bea. I love watching her, she’s a good kid.” She smiled.

 

“You ready?” Franky asked walking into the living room. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top with her black converse.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

Bea gave Debbie another kiss on the head before walking out of the door with Franky. They both got into Franky’s car and headed off to the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked into the bar and were both surprised by it not being crowded, but it was still pretty early. Bea spotted Doreen sitting with Boomer in a corner booth. She pointed towards them to show Franky where they were and they started walking towards them.

 

“Dors, Booms.” Franky greeted and gave them each a hug, and so did Bea.

 

“This round is on me, all beers?” Bea asked.

 

They all nodded their heads and Bea left to go to the bar.

 

Franky looked around to see if she saw a certain blonde, but she didn’t. She took out her phone and texted her.

 

_Franky: It’s Franky. I know I said that I would’ve texted ya after you got off work, but time got away from me. We’re all at the bar now so get the fuck here._

A few minutes go by before she received a reply.

 

_Allie: I’m on the bus, calm the fuck down._

_Franky: You better be. Bea’s looking hot tonight so you better get here before I get ahold of her._

_Allie: Oh, go on, help yourself._

_Franky: See ya soon blondie._

Franky put her phone back into her pocket as Bea reached the booth with the beers in her hands. She passed them all out to everyone and sat down beside Franky.

 

“Your girl is on her way.” Franky smirked.

 

“I don’t have a girl, Franky.”

 

“Not yet.” She popped open her beer and took a huge gulp.

 

They were all having a light conversation catching up with each other. A nice up beat song started to play and Franky wanted to go dance. She grabbed Boomer and Doreen to dance with her and tried, but failed, to get Bea to go dance with her.

Bea sat at the booth sipping on her beer, watching Franky, Boomer, and Doreen dance. They really looked like they were enjoying themselves, but Bea wasn’t really a dancer.

She went to take another sip of her beer when she saw a flash of blonde hair come through the door. She looked up and saw that it was Allie. She waved her hand up and caught her attention. She watched her as she walked through the crowd and to the booth. Bea couldn’t lie, she did look pretty. Her nice blonde locks, her ocean blue eyes, her fully plump lips. She was wearing a short flared, dark blue dress. She trailed her eyes down to her legs and back up her body. She truly was beautiful. She stood up as Allie reached the booth.

 

“Hey, glad you could make it.” Bea smiled. “I’m gonna slip out for a minute to use the restroom.”

 

“Okay, I’ll just go grab me a drink.” She smiled and watched Bea walk away, nonchalantly checking out her backside.

 

She made her way to the bar and paid for her drink. She went back to the booth Bea was sitting at and sat down to wait on her.

She smiled as she finally saw Bea walk back to her.

 

“Well that was quick.” Allie said as Bea sat across from her.

 

“Bathroom wasn’t that crowded.” She grabbed Allie’s cup and tried to smell what was in it. “What is this?”

 

“It’s water.” She laughed and grabbed her cup back.

 

“Oh shit.” She returned the laughed. “I thought you were a hard ass and was drinking straight vodka.”

 

“I’ve never heard you curse before like that.” She took a sip of her water. “But no, not vodka. I don’t really drink.”

 

“I try not to curse much in front of Debbie. You don’t drink? How old are you?”

 

“I’m 22.”

 

“Well no wonder, you’re still pretty young. Sooner or later your inner drinking self will come out.” Bea smiled.

 

“You make it sound like you’re old. How old are you?”

 

“24. Not too old.” She laughed.

 

“No, not at all. How old is Debbie?”

 

“She’s four. I had her when I was twenty.”

 

Allie nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is her dad?” Allie already knew from when Debbie told her, but she wanted to hear it from Bea.

 

“Um, prison.” She looked up into Allie’s eyes and saw the sympathy in them.

 

“Why?” She softly asked, but instantly regretted it. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

 

“I will though. If you’re going to be hanging around more often, it’s only fair if you know like the others.” Bea sighed. “Long story short, when Debbie was a month old he practically beat me to a pulp. Luckily Deb was with Franky at the time. I was unconscious and should’ve been dead, but I survived. I have a few scars from him. I stayed at the hospital for a month. I felt so bad leaving Debbie with Franky like that, but she was great about it. We were married, but I divorced him after he got sent to prison. He’s there for quite some time.”

 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” Allie reached for Bea’s hand and softly caressed it.

 

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t be here right now if he hadn’t done any of those things to me.” Bea softly smiled.

 

 

The rest of the night went by great. There was lots of laughs and lots of story-telling. Bea drove Franky’s car with Franky in the front and Allie in the back. Franky was pretty drunk so Bea drove since she only had one beer. She dropped Franky off first and walked her inside to Bridget’s care. Bea told her that she’d be right back, that she had to take Allie home. She walked back to the car and got in, with Allie already in the front seat. She remembered most of the way back to Allie’s apartment, but made one wrong turn that sent them both into a fit of laughter.

When they finally reached Allie’s apartment, Bea got out with her to make sure she made it to her apartment safely. They walked up the flight of stairs and stood in front of Allie’s front door.

 

“It was really great to have another responsible person there tonight with me. I’m always the only responsible one.” Bea laughed.

 

“I enjoyed myself, really. Franky is so funny when she’s drunk.”

 

“Nah, she isn’t. Do you know how many times she tried to put her hand down my pants?” She laughed some more.

 

“Well who wouldn’t want to?”

 

Bea just stared at her. “What?”

 

“Nothing. I was just making a joke. It sounded much better in my head.” Allie swallowed hard. “I should head inside.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” She started to walk off, but Allie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

 

Allie pulled her in close for a hug and she felt Bea hesitantly put her arms around her to hug her back. Allie pulled away slowly, gently kissing Bea's cheek before completely letting go.

 

“Good night, Bea.” She turned to unlock her door and walked inside.

 

Bea was shocked. Confused even. Allie kissed her cheek, no one has ever done that before.

 

“Night.” She said out loud to herself. She brought her hand up to gently rub her fingers across the spot Allie kissed. She realized she was still standing in front of Allie’s door and walked back to Franky’s car to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say it all of the time...but thank you so much for reading and leaving wonderful comments, they really make my day :) much love to you all <3  
> I know this chapter probably isn't very entertaining, so I'm sorry about that :(
> 
> I can't wait for episode 5!!!


	6. Chapter Six

The next day, Bea was majorly distracted at work. She couldn’t shake the feeling of Allie’s lips against her cheek. The feeling was amazing. It sent an electric shock through her body, much like what she felt when her and Allie were holding each other’s pinky’s and when Allie grabbed her hand last night at the bar, but it was a stronger feeling. She felt it rise from her toes, hit strongly in her abdomen, and flutter through her chest. She’s never felt something that intense just from a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Maxine had noticed that Bea was oddly weird today, like something was off so she decided to approach her about it.

 

“Bea, hun? Is everything okay?” She asked and stepped back a step when Bea jumped from being startled.

 

“God, Maxi. You scared me.” She placed her hand over her chest, feeling her erratically upbeat heart pace.

 

“Sorry, are you okay?” She asked again.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Why?”

 

“You seem off today, distracted.”

 

“Nah, I’m good, really.” Bea turned to grab a brush to clean, but Maxine pulled it from her hand.

 

“Won’t you just go home?” She suggested.

 

“I don’t need to, I’m good.” She insisted.

 

“Really, Bea, just go. I don’t need you to accidentally dye someone’s hair blue when it would be meant to be brown or something.” She laughed.

 

“I’m not that distracted.” Bea rolled her eyes. She continued when she saw Maxine’s scowl. “I’ve already paid a babysitter for today for Debbie.”

 

“So go do something. Go anywhere, but don’t stay here.” She pointed her finger in Bea’s face before walking off.

 

She slumped her shoulders and deeply sighed. She took her apron off and headed to the back to go to her locker. She grabbed her things out of her locker and walked out of the salon to her car. She didn’t know where to go or what to do. Maybe she could grab an early lunch or something. She maybe wanted to invite Allie so they could talk, but she didn’t have her number. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to Franky’s number, calling her.

 

After a few rings, she answered.

 

“To what do I owe the honor, Red?”

 

“Hey, Franky. I was wondering if you had Allie’s number?” She asked nervously.

 

“Hm, why?” She could feel Franky smirk through the phone.

 

“Because she, uh, left something in your car last night and I have it. I wanted to let her know.”

 

“Yeah, okay sure.”

 

“You going to give me her number or what?”

 

“If you tell me the truth.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Okay, so what did she leave?”

 

“She left her,” Bea paused to think. “She left her necklace.”

 

“Why was her necklace off?”

 

“Fucks sake, Franky. I don’t know! Just give me her number.”

 

“Alright, Red.”

 

Franky gave her Allie’s number and they hung up.

 

Bea quickly added the number to her contacts and sent her a text.

 

_Bea: Are you working?_

As soon as Bea started her car, her phone chimed.

 

_Allie: Who is this??_

Bea scolded herself for forgetting to include her name in the text.

 

_Bea: Fuck, sorry. It’s Bea._

_Allie: Hi, Bea! Wow, you must have done some serious detective work to get my number ;)_

Bea found herself smiling at the text, but quickly dropped her smile.

 

_Bea: No, not really. I got Franky to give it to me. I hope you don’t mind, but I needed to ask you something?_

_Allie: I don’t mind at all. What do you need to ask?_

_Bea: Well it was my first text. If you were working?_

_Allie: Oh, no I’m not. I have off every other Saturday. Why?_

_Bea: I got sent from work early and I wanted to grab lunch, but not by myself. Everyone else is working and Debbie is with her babysitter. Do you maybe want to grab lunch with me?_

_Allie: Oh, so I’m your last resort?_

_Bea: That’s a no?_

_Allie: I didn’t say that. I just need to think about it since you thought about me last.._

_Bea: Ugh, please don’t think long, I’m starving._

_Bea: And for the record, you were the first to come across my thoughts because I for sure knew everyone else was working :P_

_Allie: I guess I could grab lunch with you then. On one condition…_

_Bea: What might that be?_

_Allie: That I get to pay._

_Bea: No, not happening._

_Allie: Then I won’t go out to lunch with you…_

_Bea: FINE. You can pay._

_Allie: I’ve already got you wrapped around my finger ;)_

_Bea: Yeah, whatever. I’ll pick you up, see you soon._

Bea put her phone down and backed out of the parking space and made her way to Allie’s apartment.

It didn’t take long for Bea to get there. As she pulled in front of the apartment complex, Allie was sitting on the curb waiting for her. She saw Allie smile at her when she stood up and she felt her heart pick up speed.

 

“Hey, there.” Allie said cheerfully as she got into Bea’s car.

 

“Hey.” Bea smiled briefly. She found herself staring intently at Allie. She was truly flawless. She was brought out of her gaze when she saw the corners of Allie’s lips start to curl up.

 

“You going to drive?” She smirked. “Or are you too distracted by something you see?”

 

“Sorry,” Bea fixed her eyes on the steering wheel. “I don’t know why I was staring like that. Sorry.”

 

Allie smiled. “It’s fine. I would stare at you too if I didn’t think you’d get freaked out by it.”

 

Bea swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. “So, where do you want to eat?”

 

Allie named a few places in mind, none of them being the diner she worked at. After they both agreed on a place, Bea began to drive. Allie could tell that Bea was nervous. But why was she nervous? Allie thought Bea was really attractive and she might have had a small crush on her, but she figured Bea was straight. She’s heard the saying ‘never fall in love with a straight girl’ plenty of times and she’s always followed that saying, but with Bea was different. She knew something was different about her. She felt it.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard the car shut off. She looked at Bea and slightly smiled.

 

“Ready?” Bea rasped.

 

Allie nodded her head and unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out of the car and waited at the front of the car for Bea.

 

“I need to give you a proper greeting.” Allie smiled as she grabbed Bea’s upper arm and pulled her into a hug.

 

This time, Bea didn’t hesitate. She wrapped both of her arms securely around Allie’s mid-section. She was rather enjoying the feeling of having Allie pressed up against her. She released her hold on Allie and stepped back.

 

“Let’s go eat.” Bea smiled.

 

They both walked into the Mexican Restaurant and was quickly seated at a table. The waitress took their drink orders and they were left alone to look over the menu.

 

“Sooo,” Allie started. “Why did you get sent home from work?”

 

Bea looked up from the menu. “I, uh, I guess Maxine, the girl I own a salon with, thought that I was distracted today so she told me to go home.” She lightly shrugged her shoulders.

 

“You do seem a bit off today.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah.” Allie studied Bea’s face. “Well maybe not distracted, maybe confused about something.”

 

Bea thought back to last night when Allie kissed her cheek. It had been bothering her ever since. Not in a bad way, she was just confused as to why it made her feel the way it did.

 

“You can talk to me.” Allie interrupted her thoughts. “I plan on being the perfect therapist some day.” She smiled.

 

“You’re going to college to be a therapist?”

 

“Well a counselor. I want to work at a primary school.”

 

“Oh, that’s good.”

 

“Yeah,” She smiled again. “But you changed the subject. I would like to know what’s bothering you.”

 

“I wouldn’t know how to talk about it.” Bea downed her head.

 

“What’s it about?”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“What?” Allie questioned.

 

“You really want me to talk about it?”

 

“I just want to help you with whatever is bothering you.”

 

Before Bea could respond, the waitress came back for their meal orders. Both of them ordered their food and the waitress walked off.

 

“When I was with Harry he verbally abused me a lot.” Bea started as soon as the waitress left. “He would say that I was ugly or manly and that I didn’t deserve anything. Debbie was basically the result of him raping me, but I don’t see it that way now. I don’t blame Debbie for anything, she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was angry that I had a child at first, but not anymore, I love her so much. We only married because he got me pregnant and he didn’t want his parents to know that he got a girl pregnant before he was married, so we got married when I was one month pregnant. At first, everything was good, but it quickly turned to shit. It started with verbal abuse, then soon physical. A slap turned to punches, punches turned to kicks, and so on. The worst Harry has ever done to me was when Deb was a month old, what I told you about last night. Everything that he’s ever said to me is stuck with me. It’s been four years since I last saw him or heard from him, but he still somehow runs my life.” Bea sighed. “I haven’t gotten into a relationship yet because of him. Him saying that I was ugly and manly and didn’t deserve anything has been carved into my brain and I can’t shake it away. He said it so much that I believe it’s true.”

 

“It’s not true, Bea. You are so beautiful and you deserve everything. You deserve to be loved and cherished.”

 

“I’m not beautiful and I don’t deserve anything.”

 

“You are beautiful and you do deserve everything, so shut up.” Allie chuckled. “Anyone would be extremely lucky to be able to have you to themselves.”

 

“No one wants to be with me.” Bea sarcastically laughed.

 

 _She absolutely has no idea. She’s perfect. I’m so fucking lucky right now just sitting here having lunch with her._ Allie thought to herself.

 

“So why is all this coming up now? Why is it bothering you now?” Allie asked.

 

Bea looked up into her eyes and saw how serious she was. She wasn’t going to let it go. Bea sighed before answering.

 

“Because,” She paused. “Because last night when you kissed my cheek, I’ve never felt anything like that before. No one has ever given me such a nice and simple gesture.”

 

Allie’s face softened. She was getting ready to reply, but Bea continued.

 

“You’re so nice to me and I don’t know why. You smile at me when Harry has only ever scolded me. You hug me when all I’m used to is Harry pushing me. And you’ve kissed my cheek when all I’ve ever known was rape.”

 

Allie was shocked beyond words. She didn’t know she was having this much of an effect on Bea.

 

“I told you, you deserve to be cherished.” Allie uttered.

 

“So, what? You’re going to be the one to cherish me?”

 

Allie didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to honestly.

 

Silence fell between them. Neither one spoke or looked at the other. Their food arrived and they ate in silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bea finally said as she pushed her plate away.

 

“For what?”

 

“For kind of flipping out.” She wiped her hands on her pants. “I probably do deserve to be cherished or loved or whatever, I just don’t know how to let someone love me.”

 

“You’ll find someone one day.” Allie slightly smiled.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” She chuckled. “What about you though? You said you didn’t have a girlfriend?”

 

“No, not at the moment. Ever since my last relationship I’m kind of guarded on who I let myself get involved with.”

 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I don’t mind. She just used me basically. She only got involved with me because she needed a place to stay and I was dumb to let her live with me so soon.”

 

“How long ago was that?”

 

“Uh, almost two years ago.” 

 

“So you’ve been single ever since?”

 

“Yeah, pathetic I know.” Allie laughed.

 

“No, not at all. I get why you’ve been single. But I guess it must be hard trying to fend off so many people.” She laughed along with Allie.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re beautiful, so girls must be all over you.”

 

Allie smirked. “You think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Bea felt herself blush when she realized what she said.

 

“I guess you’re right. I am pretty hot.” She skimmed her tongue over her teeth and quirked her eyebrows up.

 

“You’re full of shit.” Bea laughed and threw a napkin at Allie. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie arrived back at Allie’s apartment and they both got out.

 

“You don’t have to walk me up. I’ll be okay.” Allie said as she walked to the front of the car.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

 

“I’m sure, unless you want to come into my apartment. It’s nothing fancy or anything.”

 

“You want me to go into your apartment?”

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

“I guess I could for a little while.” Bea smiled and walked to Allie.

 

“Okay.” Allie smiled back and began walking, Bea following.

 

They walked into her apartment and Allie went to her small kitchen to get them something to drink. Bea made herself at home and sat in Allie’s living room.

 

“I don’t have any alcohol, but can I get you a water or something?” Allie laughed.

 

“Water is great, thanks.”

 

Allie grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and walked into the living room. She handed the bottled water to Bea and then sat to the couch adjacent from the one Bea was sitting on.

 

“So, how did you get Franky to give you my number?”

 

Bea chuckled. “I told her that you forgot your necklace in her car last night and that I had it, so I needed your number to be able to tell you.”

 

“She believed you?” Allie said amused.

 

“Nah, I don’t think so, but she gave me your number anyway.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?”

 

“Are you kidding? She already thinks that you’re into me.” Bea laughed.

 

Allie shifted on the couch uncomfortably, she knew her face was probably flushed.

 

“Yeah, I know.” She nervously laughed.

 

“You know she thinks that?”

 

“Yeah, after she met me at the diner that one day she kind of called me out on it when you took Debbie to the bathroom.”

 

“God, I’m sorry. She can be so forward sometimes.” Bea saw how Allie looked uncomfortable. “You don’t like me, right?”

 

“Uh, no. I mean as a friend, yes, but nothing more.” Saying that absolutely killed Allie. Who was she kidding? Allie had the hots for this woman.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea stayed at Allie’s apartment for another hour just having small talk and learning more about each other.

She learnt that Allie’s last name was Novak, she’s not into sports, she loves working, she lost her mum to cancer, she never knew her dad, she’s from Perth, and she wasn’t the kind of person to get involved with anyone. She was a very independent person.

Bea was leaving Allie’s apartment and Allie kissed her cheek again. It stunned her every time. It made her want more, but she was straight and Allie said she didn’t like her in that way anyway. Bea got into her car laughing realizing that Franky owed her twenty dollars because Allie wasn’t into her like Franky said.

She was lost in her thoughts sitting in her car in her driveway. Bea couldn’t shake the thought of Allie’s lips against her skin. She wondered what it would be like to have Allie kiss her way across her jawline and down her neck and chest, and down her body to her-

 

“Fuck!” Bea yelled, gripping the steering wheel tight.  

 

She needed to talk to someone about these thoughts and feelings she was having, but she didn’t know who. Someone she could trust and wouldn’t make fun of her.

She looked in her rearview mirror and saw Bridget walking from the front door of her house to her car. She must be heading to work.

_Bridget. I could talk to Bridget._ She thought.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is personally one of my favorites :)  
> Enjoy!

Bea jumped out of her car and rushed across the street to Bridget. Hopefully Bridget would be willing to talk to her for a little bit. She knew she could trust Bridget and she wouldn’t make fun of her or turn her serious question into a joke.

 

“Hey, Bridget.” She paused to catch her breath. “Are you going to work?”

 

“Hey, Bea. No, well yes, I just have to pick up some paperwork. Why?”

 

“I was just wondering, uh, I just need someone that I can trust to talk to about something.”

 

“You don’t want to talk to Franky?” She asked.

 

“No, normally I would, but not with this situation. She’ll make a joke out of it and I need someone who will take it seriously. I know I can trust you and you’ll be serious with me.”

 

“Okay, I don’t mind talking with you. You’ve got me slightly worried though.” She leant against her car.

 

“It’s nothing bad. But I don’t want you to say anything to Franky about it, please.”

 

“I won’t.” She tried to study Bea’s face for something that would hint to her about what Bea needed to talk about. “Do you want to talk here or?”

 

“Um, I can ride with you to your job, if you don’t mind?”

 

“Not at all. Come on.”

 

Bea got in the passenger side of Bridget’s car and pulled her phone out to call the babysitter. She let the babysitter know that her car was in the driveway and that she went off with someone from across the street and that she’d be back in a little while.

 

After a few moments of driving in silence, Bridget spoke first.

 

“So, Bea. What do you need to talk about?”

 

Bea didn’t know how to talk about it, she didn’t even know if she was just overlooking things, but she needed to know.

 

She sighed. “It’s just, you know about all my past with my ex-husband right?”

 

“Yeah, I was pretty much there the whole time.” She says, not quite sure where Bea was headed with this.

 

“Right. Well he’s only ever treated me badly and I don’t know anything when it comes to intimacy.”

 

“Where’s this coming from?”

 

“I’m getting there.” She paused. “There’s someone new that I’ve met and this person is really sweet and kind. I get this weird feeling when this person touches me, it’s not bad, it’s actually kinda nice. Then this person kissed me on the cheek, twice now, and it was like an explosion. It made me feel…I don’t know, good. I don’t know if I’m overlooking things, if this person is just being nice, or if they like me. No one has ever been so kind to me like that, so I don’t know what it is.”

 

“Okay, wow. That’s a lot. This person..” Bridget began. “Does he always try to find a reason to touch you or be around you?”

 

“Oh, um, that’s the thing..”

 

“What?”

 

“This person isn’t a ‘he’..” Bea started. “It’s a ‘she’.” She turned her head so she was looking out of the window.

 

Bridget shot her head towards Bea. She was shocked that a woman was making her feel this way, she was shocked that someone in general was making her feel this way.

 

“A she? A woman? Is that something you’d be interested in?” Bridget asked.

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders, still looking out of the window.

 

“I don’t know, honestly. I’ve always thought I was straight or whatever, but I’ve also never really had the chance to experience with other people, I was only ever with Harry.”

 

“Do you think you like her?” Bridget asked carefully.

 

“I don’t know. When I’m around her she makes me feel lighter. There’s something about her…”

 

Bridget looked over to Bea and saw that she was really thinking about her feelings towards this person. Bridget thought maybe it was this Allie girl that Franky had told her all about. She remembered Franky telling her how she caught Allie checking out Bea and tried to play it off.

 

“Is it this Allie girl?” Bridget finally asked.

 

Bea shot her head towards Bridget. “How do you know her?”

 

“Franky has told me a lot about her.” She grinned with amusement.

 

“Fucking Franky.” She mumbled. “Yeah, it’s Allie that I’m talking about. Please don’t tell Franky, I don’t need her shit.”

 

“Don’t worry, Bea, I won’t.” She paused. “How do you feel about possible liking her with her being a woman?”

 

“I don’t care that she’s a woman, I don’t look at it that way. I’m just…confused.”

 

Bridget nodded in understanding.

 

They continued on their way to Bridget’s job so she could pick up some paperwork and they continued their conversation about Allie. Bridget saw the way Bea lit up when she would talk about Allie, and she loved how easy Bea was being with all of this. She knew Bea wasn’t one for being able to talk about how she felt.

 

* * *

 

 

They returned to Bridget’s house and Bea got out of her car, along with Bridget.

 

“Thank you for letting me talk with you. Just someone, other than you guys, being nice to me is still all foreign, even if it’s been four years since him.”

 

“It’s no problem, Bea. I’m always here if you need me.” She smiled.

 

Bea was getting ready to reply when Franky burst out of the front door.

 

“I thought I saw you get in the car with Gidge.” Franky said. “Why did you go with her?”

 

“I just wanted to see how she’s been.”

 

“Sure. Anyway, why don’t you come out with us tonight to the bar?”

 

“We just went Friday.” Bea plainly replied.

 

“So? That was two days ago and Gidge wasn’t with us. So just come have a good time, you don’t have to drink.” Franky smiled widely.

 

“Debbie’s babysitter is getting ready to leave, sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Now you’re just trying to find excuses. Ask her to stay longer and that you’ll obviously pay her. You need to start putting time for yourself.”

 

“Franky..”

 

“Just come, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Franky smiled. “Good, cause I invited Allie.” She says and walked back towards her front door to go inside.

 

Bea dropped her shoulders and looked at Bridget.

 

“You see what she does? She tries to get us together in the same place.” Bea said to Bridget.

 

Bridget chuckled. “Well, now I’ll get to see how she is with you and I’ll let you know what I think. Go relax a little before we leave in a few hours.”

 

“Okay, see you later.” Bea started to walk off, but Bridget called her back.

 

“Hey, Bea.” She called out.

 

“Yeah?” Bea turned around.

 

“Fuck the labels and do whatever the hell you want.” Bridget smiled before walking away.

 

Bea walked across the street and into her house. Once she was inside, she saw the babysitter and Debbie playing with her dolls together.

 

“Hey Deb,” She walked over to Debbie and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Um, Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” She stood up from the ground and followed Bea to the kitchen. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s good. I just need to ask you something. Do you have anywhere to be tonight?”

 

“Um, no, not really.”

 

“Franky, you remember her right?” Bea continued once Carly nodded her head. “Well she’s demanding that I go out with her tonight. So I was wondering if you could stay longer and watch Debbie until I get home? I’ll pay you more, obviously.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Go on, have fun.” Carly smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Bea returned the smile. “We’ll be leaving in a few hours, so you’re welcome to stay until then or you can leave and then come back, which ever you prefer.”

 

“I think I’ll just stay.”

 

Bea nodded her head and then walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you’re trying to get all dolled up for Blondie, but could you hurry up?” Franky yelled through Bea’s door.

 

Bea rolled her eyes and finished putting on her shirt. She was wearing black jeans and her white button up shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone.

 

“Fuck off, Franky. I’m not trying to get dolled up for anyone.” She said as she opened her door.

 

She watched as Franky checked her out with a smirk on her face.

 

“You look hot, Red.” She quirked one of her eyebrows up. “Now let’s go, Allie is already there.”

 

Bea followed Franky to the living room. She went to Debbie and picked her up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“You be good, okay? And I’ll take you anywhere you want to go next weekend.” Bea said to Debbie.

 

“Anywhere?” Her eyes lit up.

 

“Anywhere.” Bea smiled and she put Debbie back down, kissing her on the cheek.

 

They all walked out of Bea’s front door, Bea waving bye to Debbie one last time. They got into Franky’s car and headed towards the bar. Bea felt her stomach churn as they got closer. She was nervous about seeing Allie, but excited at the same time.

 

They reached the bar and all got out of Franky’s car. They walked into the bar and Franky instantly spotted Allie, and started walking towards her.

 

Bridget looked over her shoulder to Bea. “It’ll be okay.” She said to her.

 

Bea nodded her head and they continued towards Allie.

 

Allie jumped from the chair she was sitting at and gave Franky a hug.

 

“It’s about time.” Allie laughed.

 

“You can blame Red for that.” Franky laughed with her. “Anyway, _this_ is my girlfriend, Gidget.” She introduced Bridget to Allie.

 

“It’s Bridget.” She smiled to Allie as she extended her hand for her to shake. “It’s nice to meet you Allie, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“All good things I hope.” She smiled and then turned her gaze to Bea. “Hey, Bea.” She grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Hey, Allie. Good to see ya.”

 

“You too.” She said before pulling away and giving her a soft kiss to the cheek.

 

Bea inhaled sharply as soon as Allie’s lips landed on her cheek, and she knew Allie must have heard it. Bea cursed herself for feeling this way again. She looked at Bridget who just had her eyebrows raised.

 

“Well, fuck. I’m not standing all night, let’s sit down.” Franky said.

 

Franky and Bridget sat on one side of the table and Bea and Allie sat on the other side. Allie glanced over at Bea for a moment, simultaneously licking her lips. Realizing she had looked at Bea for too long, she turned her gaze to the bar.

 

“Franky, want to go get drinks with me?” Allie asked.

 

“Let’s go.” Franky stood up.

 

“Do you want a beer?” Allie asked, looking at Bea.

 

“No, water will be fine.” She replied.

 

Allie placed her hand on top of Bea’s forearm. “Coming right up.” She smiled and then stood up.

 

After Franky and Allie were out of hearing distance, Bridget looked at Bea grinning.

 

“What?” Bea asked.

 

“You probably don’t want to hear this, but just from seeing her be around you for less than five minutes, I can truly say that I think she likes you.”

 

“Why would she say that she didn’t like me then?”

 

“I guess to try to not scare you off.”

 

“So what do I do?”

 

“Act normal, do whatever you would normally do.” Bridget laughed, seeing Bea’s newfound nervousness really amused her.

 

Bea nodded her head and then rubbed her clammy hands over her jeans.

 

Franky and Allie returned with the drinks. Franky gave Bridget her wine and Allie gave Bea a bottle of water.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of hours, Franky was the only drunk one. Allie kept picking on her by throwing torn off pieces of a napkin at her. She had to amuse herself somehow since she didn’t drink alcohol.

 

“If you don’t fucking…stop…throwing shit at me…I’ll beat your ass.” Franky slurred after Allie threw another piece of napkin at her.

 

“You can’t even talk straight, so I doubt you’ll be able to walk straight.” Allie laughed.

 

“Fuck…you.”

 

“No thanks. Remember, I have standards.” She said as she threw another piece of the napkin.

 

“Oh, yeah..that’s right..It’s Bea.” Franky laughed as she slumped over on Bridget, pointing at Bea.

 

Allie bit down on the inside of her cheek and then balled the napkin up and threw the whole napkin at Franky.

 

“She..didn’t deny it.” Franky continued laughing.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Franky.” Bea said before Allie could reply. “Stop trying to instigate her.”

 

Franky threw her hands up in defeat.

 

“We need to go, I feel like shit.” Franky said to Bridget.

 

“Well you drunk a lot of beer, what did you expect?” Bridget laughed.

 

“Just let’s go before I hurl everywhere.”

 

They all got up from the table, Bridget and Bea helping Franky walk to the car. After they got Franky into the car, Allie grabbed Bea and pulled her into a hug.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Allie leant closer to Bea’s ear. “It was good seeing you twice in one day.” She whispered.

 

Bea felt goose bumps rise on her skin. “You’re not going to ride with us?”

 

“No, I’ll take a cab. I’ve got to get home. I got work in the morning and then I go to my afternoon classes.” She pulled away from Bea, this time not kissing her cheek.

 

“Don’t take a cab, I can take you home.”

 

“I don’t want to be a bother, I’ll be fine taking a cab.”

 

“No, come on. Get in the car, I’ll take you home after we get to their house.” Bea said, not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

 

Allie smiled. “Okay.” Is all she said before getting into the backseat of Franky’s car.

 

Bea got into the backseat with her and quickly glanced at Allie before putting her seatbelt on.

The whole ride to Bridget’s house was quiet, except from Franky occasionally groaning. They pulled into the driveway of Bridget’s house and Bea helped Bridget take Franky inside and to their room, letting her plop down onto the bed.

Bea returned back outside to Allie and they walked across the street to Bea’s house together. They stopped in the driveway beside Bea’s car.

 

“I’ve got a proposition for you.” Bea said, turning to look at Allie.

 

“And what could that be?” Allie asked, smiling at Bea.

 

“You stay here tonight and I’ll take you home in the morning.”

 

“Bea..no, I can’t do that.” Allie said shaking her head vigorously.

 

“Stop, you’re gonna get whiplash.” Bea laughed as she placed her hands on both sides of Allie’s head making her stop shaking her head. “It’s no problem, really. I wouldn’t have asked if there would be a problem. You can sleep in Debbie’s bed and she’ll sleep with me.”

 

“Why can’t I just sleep with you?” She grinned.

 

Bea dropped her hands from Allie’s head and blankly stared at her.

 

“Bea, I was kidding.” She laughed. “If it really wouldn’t be a problem, then I don’t mind waiting until the morning to go home.”

 

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Let’s go in.” She walked to the front door and opened it.

 

Carly was sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“Hey, Bea. Debbie is asleep.”

 

“Okay, thank you again. How much do I owe you?” She asked after she closed the door behind Allie.

 

Bea opened her wallet and handed Carly what she owed her. They said their goodbyes and Carly left. Bea walked into Debbie’s room, Allie following, and saw her sleeping.

 

“So, as you can see, her bed is big enough for you to sleep in.” Bea whispered to Allie.

 

Debbie had a queen sized bed all to herself, she really was spoilt rotten.

 

Bea walked over to the bed and picked Debbie up in her arms gently. As she walked by Allie to leave the room, Allie stopped her. Allie placed a kiss to Bea’s cheek and then to Debbie’s forehead.

 

“Good night, Bea.” She whispered.

 

“Good night.” She whispered back. “Oh, um, just come in my room in the morning and wake me up when you’re ready to leave, I’m serious.”

 

“Okay.” Allie chuckled.

 

Bea looked at her one last time before closing the door to Debbie’s room. She walked to her room and gently laid Debbie down on the other side of her bed from which she sleeps. She’s lucky Debbie’s a heavy sleeper or she’ll be making a big fuss about not being able to sleep in her own bed. Bea changed her clothes and plopped down into the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Allie was woken up by the alarm she set on her phone. Groaning she sat up and lightly stretched her body. She finally realized where she was and she got out of bed. She grabbed her jeans from the floor and walked out of Debbie’s room in search for the bathroom. After she used the bathroom, she walked to the only other door that was in the same hallway and slowly opened the door, revealing Bea and Debbie sleeping soundly. She inched her way into the bedroom and saw how messy of a sleeper Bea was. She silently laughed. The blanket was mostly on Debbie’s side and Bea’s shirt had ridden up her back. Allie walked closer to admire the sleeping beauty. She was slightly taken aback when she saw a scar on her back. She wanted so much to just lean down and pepper the scar with soft kisses, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She slowly reached her hand out and gently shook Bea.

 

“Bea..” She whispered.

 

She realized that wasn’t going to wake Bea up, so she sat on the edge of the bed beside Bea and trickled her fingers lightly up her exposed back. She felt Bea’s skin twitch underneath her fingers and she smiled a little.

 

She leant closer to Bea’s ear. “Bea.” She said a little louder.

 

Bea stirred as she woke up and then turned her head to Allie, who didn’t move her head away yet. Their faces were extremely close, their lips practically ghosting over each other’s. Bea didn’t move her head away and neither did Allie. Allie saw Bea look down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Allie wanted to press her lips against Bea’s, but she knew that wasn’t a good idea so she sat straight up and she heard Bea slightly sigh.

 

“Good morning.” Allie smiled.

 

“Good morning.” Bea rasped.

 

Allie felt herself get wet just over the sound of Bea’s sexy morning voice. Something about this woman drove Allie absolutely insane.

 

“Um, I think I’m ready to go home.” Allie said.

 

“You think?” Bea chuckled and sat up.

 

Allie just smiled.

 

Bea looked over at Debbie and popped her on her butt, making her jump up from her sleep. Bea laughed.

 

“Mama..” Debbie whined and pulled the blanket over her head.

 

“C’mon you blanket hog, we got to take Allie home.” She said as she pulled the blanket down from Debbie’s face.

 

Debbie quickly sat up. “Allie’s here? I don’t see her.”

 

“Open your eyes and you will, you doofus.” Bea laughed.

 

Debbie opened her eyes. “Oh.” She giggled and jumped across her mum to get to Allie.

 

Allie held out her arms as Debbie jumped into them. Debbie wrapped her arms around Allie’s neck and hugged her tightly.

Bea got up and made her way to her bathroom to use it. Allie casually checking out Bea’s exposed toned legs.

 

“I missed you.” Debbie muffled into Allie’s chest.

 

Allie laughed. “I missed you too little one.”

 

Debbie pulled away and sat beside her on the bed.

 

“I heard Franky say that you like mama before.” Debbie innocently said.

 

Allie reached her hand up and ran her fingers through Debbie’s brown curls, tucking a strand behind her ear.

 

“Shhh, you can’t say that out loud. It’s a secret.” Allie smiled and raised her eyebrows up.

 

Debbie mimicked a zipper being zipped across her lips. Allie looked at Debbie with a surprised look. She was four, but she was so clever. What four year old knew what that meant and when to use that kind of gesture?

 

Bea walked out of the bathroom and saw Allie holding Debbie’s hand.

 

“Let’s go brush your teeth, Deb.” Bea said.

 

“I want Allie to help me.” Debbie replied grabbing at Allie.

 

“Deb, she doesn’t wan-“

 

“It’s fine.” Allie interrupted. “I don’t mind helping her.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they were on the way to Allie’s apartment, Debbie kept talking and talking and talking. Allie was amused by her, but Bea had other thoughts.

 

“Mama, remember when you said you would take me anywhere I wanted to go if I was good?” Debbie yelled from the backseat.

 

“Debbie, you don’t have to yell.” Bea scrunched her face up.

 

“Well you never replied when I was talking about other things, so I thought you couldn’t hear me.”

 

Bea looked at Allie and rolled her eyes, Allie just laughed.

 

“Where did my daughter come from?” She said to where she only thought Allie could hear.

 

“I came from you, mama.” Debbie said calmly. “So, remember when you said that?”

 

“Yes, I remember because it was just last night.”

 

“Well I know where I wanna go. I’ve done a lot of thinking and I made up my mind.” Debbie crossed her little arms across her chest.

 

“And where do you wanna go?”

 

“Luna Park.” Debbie said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

Bea looked in her rearview mirror at Debbie. She was getting ready to reply when Debbie started talking first.

 

“And I want Franky and Gidge to go.” She paused. “And Allie.”

 

Allie shot her head towards Debbie.

 

“Oh, no Debbie. I can’t go. I’ve been around too much already.”

 

“But mama said she would take me anywhere I wanted to go, and I want you to go too, and Franky and Gidge.”

 

“Debbie I-“ Allie started, but Debbie interrupted her.

 

“I want you to go too.” She puckered her bottom lip out. “I will cry if you don’t go.”

 

Allie looked at Bea who just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“She won’t give up, you might as well just join us.” Bea said.

 

Allie sat back into her seat. “Fine, I’ll go.”

 

“Yay!” Debbie exclaimed and Bea laughed.

 

After a few minutes, they were in front of Allie’s apartment. Allie leant over the center console and gave Bea a hug, leaving her a kiss to the cheek as always. She let her hand slowly glide down Bea’s arm until she reached Bea’s wrist, softly rubbing her thumb against Bea’s skin. She then turned her gaze to Debbie in the backseat and mimicked zipping a zipper across her lips with her free hand, Debbie did the same after her and Allie smiled. Allie gave a light squeeze to Bea’s wrist before she let go. She opened the door and got out, leaning down into the car to see Bea.

 

“See you later, and let me know about Luna Park.” She said before closing the door.

 

Bea watched as Allie disappeared up the stairs to her apartment before she left. Bea couldn’t believe herself. She’s never sure about anything, but she’s for sure that she may like Allie. Even just a little. Allie was beautiful, charming, and a joy to be around. She always brought lightness to wherever she was. Plus, Debbie seemed to really like Allie. After her talk with Bridget, Bea had tried watch how Allie was around her at the bar. When Allie squeezed Bea’s wrist, Bea knew that was more than a friendly gesture.

 

“Are you going to stop daydreaming so you can feed me?” Debbie said interrupting Bea’s thoughts.

 

Bea rolled her eyes and began to drive. She really didn’t know where this child of hers came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else read Debbie's lines in a child voice, or is that just me? Lol!
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did :)   
> What did you think about episode 5? Crazy right?! Without giving away any spoilers, I will say that the scene with Kaz and Will was superb! They were both excellent! I hope Kaz starts to see eye to eye with him now and realize that he's not the enemy. Also, Allie is playing a dangerous game with how she's planning on getting revenge on Joan. I hope nothing backfires and she ends up hurt, or even dead. #TeamAllie


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry :(

Bea was sitting in her car in front of Allie’s apartment with Franky, Bridget, and Debbie in the backseat. They were all waiting for Allie to come down so they could go to Luna Park. Allie had just gotten off of work so she had to change out of her work uniform. Allie finally appeared from her apartment and made her way to Bea’s car. She saw that Franky and Bridget were both sitting in the backseat on each side of Debbie, so she got into the front seat beside Bea. As soon as she got in, she put her hand on Bea’s upper arm.

 

“Hey.” She smiled. “Sorry it took so long. I smelt like Misty’s and I didn’t like it.” She removed her hand from Bea’s upper arm and put on her seatbelt. “Hey guys.” She said to the others in the backseat and they all replied.

 

“Can we get this car rolling now?” Debbie asked.

 

Bea rolled her eyes and put the car in reverse to back out of the space and then in drive to go forward.

 

“So, me and Gidge have decided on a plan when we get to Luna Park.” Franky said.

 

“What is it?” Bea asked.

 

“Me and Gidge will take Debbie to ride the kiddie rides and you and Allie can ride the big rides, since me or Gidge don’t ride rides.”

 

“Nah, this outing was meant so we could all be together, not split up.”

 

“It makes no sense to watch you ride rides with Allie while Debbie doesn’t do anything, it’s better to split up since you and Allie both like to ride.”

 

“Then I don’t have to ride anything, I’ll just watch Debbie have fun.”

 

“No, that’s a waste of money going to Luna if you aren’t going to ride. Let’s just split up, it’s easier that way.” Franky eagerly said.

 

Bea looked at Franky through the rearview mirror, seeing her smirk.

 

“Fine.” Bea said.

 

* * *

 

 

They finally arrived at Luna Park and they got out of the car. Bea went to grab and hold Debbie’s hand, but Debbie went to Allie and held her hand instead. Allie took ahold of Debbie’s hand without hesitation.

Bea went up to the admissions booth first and paid for her, Debbie, and Allie.

 

“Allie,” Bea said. “Come on.”

 

“I’ve got to pay still.” She said.

 

Bea held up the ticket in her hand.

 

“Bea..” She walked to Bea. “You did not need to buy my ticket.”

 

“I know. Here.” She held the ticket out for Allie to grab, which she did.

 

After Franky and Bridget paid their way, they all walked through the gate and were officially in Luna Park. Debbie beamed with excitement.

 

“Alright, let’s go to the kid rides.” Franky said to Debbie, grabbing her hand.

 

Bea leant down and kissed Debbie. “Be good and I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

“Yeah, okay mama. Now can I go?” Debbie was excited.

 

“Yeah, go on.” Bea replied and she watched Franky, Bridget, and Debbie walk away.

 

She sighed.

 

“You okay?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just..I don’t know, she’s growing up.” She paused. “And the way she is with words, her smart comments. I don’t know where she gets that from.” She chuckled.

 

Allie smiled. “You ready to go walk around?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They walked around for a little bit keeping the conversation light before they decided to get on a ride. They picked a roller coaster as their first ride and they stood in line.

 

“You ever been here before?” Bea asked.

 

“No, you?”

 

“Once. It was on Debbie’s birthday last year.”

 

Allie nodded her head.

 

They stood silently in line for the remainder of the time. Allie often glancing at Bea. She liked Bea, she couldn’t lie about it. But she didn’t want to say anything because she didn’t want to scare her off. She was perfectly fine with having her just around as a friend, even if it killed her. Before they knew it, it was their turn to get on the ride. They sat in the very front on the first seats. Bea let Allie get in the seat first and then she followed. They both sat down and brought the harness down over their chest. Bea looked over at Allie and saw how nervous she looked, so she grabbed her hand.

 

“It’s just a simple roller coaster, no loops or anything.” Bea laughed.

 

“I know, I just haven’t been on a ride in a long time.” Allie smiled nervously.

 

As soon as everyone was on board, the ride started to take off up the tracks for the first drop. Allie gripped tighter on Bea’s hand the closer they got to the top of the drop. When the ride reached the top, it paused for a moment before dropping down the steep drop. Bea looked over at Allie as they were plummeting down towards the ground and saw she had her eyes tightly closed and her head slightly turned to the side. Bea laughed.

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Allie yelled once the ride went back up another slope and down again, and Bea laughed.

 

Bea was heavily enjoying this.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours pass and Bea and Allie have rode all the rides that they wanted to, and now they were just walking around.

 

“You know what this place is mostly known for?” Bea smiled.

 

“What?” Allie returned the smile.

 

“Their cotton candy. Let’s go get some.” Bea grabbed Allie’s arm and pulled her towards the cotton candy stand.

 

Bea paid for the cotton candy and took it from the person in the booth.

 

“It’s huge!” Allie exclaimed.

 

“I know. It’s so good.” Bea tore off a piece and held it out. “Try it.”

 

She meant for Allie to take it from her with her hand, but Allie had other plans. She leant her head down and took the cotton candy into her mouth from Bea’s fingers, never losing eye contact. Bea felt her stomach whirl.

 

“Mmm, it is good.” She smirked.

 

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down on it. Bea tore off another piece and went to put it into her own mouth, but she dropped it and it fell to the ground. Allie started laughing which made Bea laugh.

 

“You so wanted that.” Bea laughed as she bent down to pick up the piece that fell so she could throw it away.

 

They both ended up bending over to grab the piece of cotton candy that fell to the ground. Their fingers grasped the piece at the same time, their knuckles lightly touching. Allie turned her head to look at Bea, which Bea did the same. Bea saw the desire in Allie’s eyes. She knew what Allie wanted, she wanted to kiss her. Bea cleared her throat and grabbed the piece of cotton candy from the ground and sat up straight, Allie doing the same.

 

“Yeah,” Allie took another piece of cotton candy and pushed it into her mouth. “I did.”

 

They were almost done with the cotton candy when Debbie ran up to them, taking the cotton candy from Bea’s hands’. Allie laughed at the disappointment that spread across Bea’s face when Debbie yanked the cotton candy from her hands.

 

“Hey,” Bea tried to take the cotton candy back from Debbie, but Debbie moved away just in time. “That was mine, you little rat.”

 

“And now it’s mine.” Franky said as she grabbed the cotton candy from above Debbie and took a bite.

 

Debbie pouted and went to her mum. She jumped onto Bea’s lap and grabbed at Bea’s hands to wrap around herself. Bea bounced her legs up and down to make Debbie bounce, and she laughed.

 

“Stop…making…me…jump.” Debbie said.

 

“Say please.” Bea laughed.

 

“Pleeeeeease.” She pleaded.

 

“Okay.” Bea wrapped her arms tighter around Debbie, resting her head lightly on Debbie’s shoulder and rocked her side to side.

 

“Debbie rode all of the rides and she got Gidge to ride them with her.” Franky laughed when she looked at Bridget, who was glaring at her. “Oh, come on Gidge, you know you enjoyed it.”

 

“Yes, because I love spinning to the point of almost throwing up.” Bridget sarcastically said.

 

“You didn’t have to ride.” Bea said laughing.

 

“Uh, yes I did. Because your kid doesn’t know what ‘no’ means, she’s so spoiled.”

 

“I tell her ‘no’ all the time.” Bea replied, earning looks of ‘yeah right’ from Bridget and Franky.

 

“That’s real funny.” Franky said raising her eyebrows.

 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders. “I’m cute. Who can say ‘no’ to this face?” She grabbed at her own cheeks and pulled on them.

 

Bea scoffed and stood up, picking Debbie up with her in her arms and holding her on her hip.

 

“Are y’all ready to leave?” Bea asked.

 

They all agreed to leave, so they walked to the front gates to leave. They walked out of the gates and to Bea’s car. Bea put Debbie in the car in her car seat, then went to the drivers’ seat and got in.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive from Luna Park to Allie’s apartment didn’t take that long, thirty minutes at the most. Bea pulled into the parking spot and got out with Allie. Bea walked her to the foot of the steps.

 

“Thank you for coming with us today. I hope you had a good time.” Bea said.

 

“I’m glad I was able to. I did have a good time, I really enjoyed myself.” She smiled and grabbed at Bea’s hand, running her thumb ever so lightly over Bea’s knuckles.

 

Bea was getting ready to respond when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and answered it when she saw it was Debbie’s babysitter, Carly, calling.

 

She held up her finger to Allie. “Hold on.” She said and answered the phone.

 

After the phone call, she put her phone back into her pocket and sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Allie asked.

 

“That was Debbie’s babysitter. She said she wouldn’t be able to watch Debbie tomorrow while I work.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Franky and Bridget are both working tomorrow too.”

 

“Well, um, I could watch her. It’s Sunday and I’m off, so I don’t mind.” Allie said.

 

“It’s your day off, I don’t want to-“

 

“I don’t mind, really.” She interrupted.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, one hundred percent.”

 

“Okay. Do you want me to bring her here or?”

 

“No, I think she’ll have more fun at her own house than my place. I’ll get a cab to your house in the morning. What time do I need to be there?”

 

“Before eight.”

 

“Okay.” Allie said and smiled.

 

Allie pulled Bea into a hug. Bea was slowly starting to get used to this small gesture, in fact she always looked forward to it. Allie pulled away, but didn’t kiss Bea’s cheek this time. Bea felt herself get sad. Surely Allie must have noticed the sadness etched across Bea’s face because she leant in and kissed her cheek, slightly closer to Bea’s mouth than normal. Allie pulled away and studied Bea’s face for a moment. She so wanted to go for the lips.

 

“Good night, Bea.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Allie smiled and then walked up the flight of stairs. Bea watched her until she made it all the way up and then turned to walk back to her car.

 

“What was all that about?” Franky asked as soon as Bea got into the car.

 

“What?”

 

“Blondie grabbed ya hand, hugged ya, and kissed ya cheek.” Franky smirked.

 

“All friendly gestures.” Bea replied calmly.

 

“Sure. You’re gonna owe me five dollars pretty soon.”

 

Bea ignored Franky’s comment and began to drive to go home. She knew Allie must have felt something for her, even if she said she didn’t, because Allie never did the things she did to Bea to Franky. The whole ride home Bea couldn’t shake the thought of her favorite blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short, and I apologize about that. To make up for the short chapter, I'm thinking of uploading chapter nine in a few hours as well. What do you think about that? It's a pretty great chapter if I must say so myself ;)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, chapter nine! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It's another one of my favorites :)

Allie handed the cab driver the money she owed and got out. She walked to Bea’s front door and knocked on it. She looked at the time on her phone, _07:32 am._ ‘She did say to get here before eight.’ She thought. No one had answered, so she knocked again. She heard heavy feet running towards the door and it finally slung open, revealing a just woken up Bea. Her hair was messy and she still had that soft baby face people have when they’ve just woken up.

 

“Fuck, come in. I didn’t hear my alarm go off.” Bea stepped aside to let Allie in. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Allie laughed.

 

Bea closed the door behind Allie. She wiped her hands over her face and groaned.

 

“I’ll go wake up Debbie and tell her she has a different baby sitter for the day. Be right back.” Bea said before walking to Debbie’s room.

 

Allie sat on the couch and a few minutes later she saw Debbie running into the living room. Debbie ran as fast as she could into Allie’s arms, making her fall back into the couch.

 

“We are going to have the best day ever!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“You can bet we are.” Allie laughed.

 

Debbie pulled away with a huge smile on her face. Debbie really liked Allie, for many reasons.

 

“Come on, Deb. I got to feed you so I can get ready.” Bea said walking into the living room.

 

“I can fix her something to eat while you get ready.” Allie stood up from the couch, Debbie instantly wrapped her arms around Allie’s legs.

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

“Not at all.” Allie smiled and went to walk, but couldn’t because of Debbie holding on to her legs.

 

Allie laughed and grabbed Debbie under her arms, lifting her up into her arms and carrying her to Bea’s kitchen. She sat Debbie down in one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Allie asked playing with Debbie’s curls.

 

“Chocolate.” Debbie opened her mouth and then clinked her teeth together over and over.

 

“Ha, nice try.” Allie smiled. “Try again, little one.” She ruffled Debbie’s hair.

 

“Fine, pancakes.” Debbie smiled.

 

“Now that I can do.” She winked and began to look through Bea’s cabinets for the things she needed.

 

She finished making the pancakes and put some on a plate for Debbie. She poured syrup over them and put the plate in front of Debbie.

 

“Uh, Allie, can you cut my pancakes for me?” Debbie asked.

 

Allie grabbed two more plates and put pancakes on them, for herself and Bea.

 

“Of course.” She grabbed a knife and a fork and walked over to Debbie.

 

As she was cutting up Debbie’s pancakes, Bea walked in. Bea stopped just in the doorway watching as Allie cut the pancakes for Debbie. Her heart swelled.

 

“You cooked?” Bea asked, walking fully into the kitchen.

 

“Uh, yeah. I hope you don’t mind, Debbie said she wanted pancakes.” Allie looked over her shoulder at Bea and smiled. “I made you some too.”

 

Bea walked over to the stove and grabbed one of the plates that had pancakes on it. She set the plate down on the table and sat down and began to eat them.

 

“Mm, this is good.” Bea said with a mouthful of pancakes.

 

Allie smiled and stood up. “I’m glad you like them.” She said and walked to grab the other plate to eat.

 

Bea finished eating and put her plate in the sink.

 

“I’ve really got to go. Thank you for the pancakes.” Bea walked to Debbie and kissed her on the head. She patted Allie on the shoulder as she walked by.

 

“Have a good day.” Allie yelled out as Bea walked out of the kitchen.

 

“You too.” Bea yelled back.

 

Allie and Debbie were both done eating and Allie grabbed their plates to put in the sink. She followed Debbie to the living room and Debbie plopped down on the couch.

 

“So, you can watch a morning program while I clean up the kitchen.” Allie said as she grabbed the remote and turned on a cartoon for Debbie to watch.

 

After she cleaned the kitchen, she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch beside Debbie. Debbie laid down on the couch with her head in Allie’s lap.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie had pulled Allie into her room so they could play with her dolls. Well so Debbie could play with her dolls, Allie just sat on the floor and watched Debbie play. Debbie was only playing with three dolls inside of her doll house, with the rest of her dolls away from the three dolls and the house.

 

“Why are you only playing with three dolls in the big doll house and not the other dolls?” Allie asked, letting the curiosity get the best of her.

 

Debbie looked at Allie, then smiled. “Because this doll is me,” She held up a doll. “This doll is mama,” She held up another doll. “And this doll is you.” She held up the last doll. “Me, mama, and you are a big happy family and those other dolls are people who don’t matter to us.” She continued playing with her dolls.

 

Allie didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know whether to feel happy that Debbie saw her to be a part of their family or sad knowing that it would never happen. She really liked Bea, but she felt like Bea didn’t want any type of relationship right now and she respected that. Allie just smiled.

 

“You ready for lunch?” Allie asked. “How about we go to The Pizza Palace?” She smiled when Debbie’s little head shot up.

 

“Let’s go!” Debbie jumped up from the floor.

 

“Hey,” Allie grabbed Debbie’s arm before she could run out. “You’ve got to clean up your toys first.”

 

Debbie puckered her bottom lip out, pouting.

 

“Don’t give me that sour face.” Allie laughed as she brushed her index finger down Debbie’s puckered lip. “You clean up your toys and I’ll pick out your outfit.” She stood up from the floor.

 

She began to look through Debbie’s clothes when she saw her start to clean up her toys. She pulled out a pair of light pink jeans with black polka dots on it and a black shirt that had a pink bunny on it. She dressed Debbie in the outfit when she was finished cleaning up her toys and grabbed a pair of sandals out of her closet for her to wear.

 

“Lookin’ cute.” Allie laughed. “Let’s go brush ya snaggles.”

 

She guided Debbie towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she helped Debbie brush her teeth, she brushed her hair, putting it up into a small bun the best she could with her curly hair.

She pulled out her phone to call for a cab when she saw a text from Bea.

 

_Bea: I won’t be back until sometime after 5, sorry._

_Allie: No worries. We’ll be fine!_

_Bea: I hope she’s being good.._

_Allie: She’s a delight :) we’re about to go to The Pizza Palace now._

_Bea: Sounds fun. Just a warning, don’t give her chocolate._

_Allie: How could I say no to her cute face?_

_Bea: Just a warning..tell Debbie that I miss her :(_

“Debbie,” Allie continued when Debbie looked at her. “Your mum says she misses you.”

 

“I misses her toooooo.”

 

_Allie: She says she misses you toooooo._

“Can we send mama a picture?” Debbie asked.

 

“Okay, sure.” Allie opened the camera on her phone and pointed it towards Debbie.

 

“No, not of just me. Of both of us.” Debbie held out her hand to block the camera.

 

“Uh, okay.” Allie chuckled.

 

Allie kneeled beside Debbie and held the phone out in front of them, both of them smiling as she captured the picture.

 

Allie sent the picture to Bea.

 

_Allie: Debbie’s idea, not mine._

_Bea: I like the picture no matter who thought of it :)_

Bea sent a picture of herself through the mirror of her sitting in her salon chair to Allie.

 

Allie opened the picture and instantly smiled. She zoomed in on the photo to look more closely at the beautiful face she adored the most.

 

_Allie: Hmm, shouldn’t you be at work?_

_Bea: Funny, I am at work. It’s slow right now. More people will be popping in soon, which is why I’ll be home late._

“Allie! The cab is here!” Debbie exclaimed, trying to get Allie’s attention.

 

“Okay, okay! Let’s go!” Allie grabbed her purse and they walked out of the door.

 

She told the cab driver where they were going and he took off.

 

The Pizza Palace was a pizza place that also had a lot of arcade games on the inside, along with other things.

 

* * *

 

 

They were seated inside The Pizza Palace and their waitress asked for their order.

 

“Pepperoni pizza with lots of pepperoni!” Debbie beamed.

 

The waitress looked at Allie to make sure that was okay.

 

“Ya heard the kid.” Allie laughed.

 

The waitress walked off. Allie looked at Debbie and her face was full of joy. Debbie was ready to go play the arcade games and get her face painted, but Allie told her that they would after they ate their pizza. Allie really enjoyed this time with Debbie. She was such a wonderful child. Allie then looked over her shoulder and saw someone she was not expecting to see at all.

 

Her manager, Taylor.

 

She mouthed “fuck” to herself when she saw Taylor approaching them.

 

“Well, well. I know Ms. Allie Novak did not call out of work on this beautiful Sunday to spend it at The Pizza Palace with,” She paused when she looked at Debbie. “Ohhhh.” She grinned.

 

Allie tried to hide her smile by lowering her head.

 

“And where’s mama bear?” Taylor asked.

 

“She’s working. I volunteered to watch Debbie for her since she had no one else to.” Allie replied.

 

Taylor was smiling at Allie. “I guess this place is more fun than being actually at work.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Allie sighed.

 

“Don’t be.” She patted Allie on the shoulder and then leaned down closer to her. “I guess the way into a woman’s heart is through her kids.” She smiled.

 

“It’s not like that.” Allie shook her head.

 

“Maybe not. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, right?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

“Of course.” She laughed.

 

Taylor walked off and Allie looked at Debbie, who was silently coloring.

 

* * *

 

 

After their pizza arrived and they finished eating, Allie wiped off Debbie’s face and they cleaned up their table. Allie bought some tokens for Debbie to be able to play some games in the arcade section.

 

“You ready?” Allie asked as she handed Debbie the cup of tokens.

 

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

 

Allie followed Debbie to the first game she wanted to play. Whack-a-Mole. Whack-a-Mole is a game where you whack the illuminated mole with a mallet. You wait for a mole to light up and you hit it with the mallet. You only hit the illuminated moles.

Allie watched Debbie play the game, and it seemed easy so she thought she’d give it go.

 

Was she wrong.

 

She didn’t know why the game looked easier than it was. Debbie had made it look like a piece of cake. Allie was hitting every mole with the mallet, even if it wasn’t illuminated. Every time she would go to hit a mole that was lit up, it would darken and then another mole would light up. Debbie was hysterically laughing at Allie.

 

“And what’s so funny?” Allie asked as she placed the mallet down.

 

“I put the game on expert mode.” She continued laughing.

 

Allie’s mouth dropped open. It all made sense now. She reached over and gently pinched Debbie’s cheek.

 

They continued playing other games until Debbie was all out of tokens. After a couple of hours, they walked to the face painting area for Debbie to get her face painted. She sat in the chair across from the face painter.

 

“What would you like for me to paint?” The woman asked.

 

Debbie looked to the display paintings before answering. “A butterfly.” She smiled.

 

The woman began to paint Debbie a full face butterfly. As the woman was painting, Allie snapped a quick picture and sent it to Bea. Debbie was finished getting her face painted, she jumped from the seat and let Allie look at her complete face.

 

“Well look at you, all butterflied up.” Allie smiled.

 

“Your turn.” Debbie plainly said and tried to push Allie towards the chair.

 

“No, Deb. I don’t think so.”

 

“Come on, please.” She gave Allie the puckered lip that always seemed to work with everyone.

 

“Argh! Okay!” She walked over and sat down in the chair.

 

She decided to get a single rose painted beside her eye. Nothing too big. And it would surely please Debbie that she had gotten something painted on her face. After getting the rose painted she let Debbie look at it.

 

“You should’ve got a big flower to cover your whole face.” Debbie said.

 

“I think I’m okay with this little rose beside my eye, thank you.” Allie laughed. “Are you ready to go?” She added.

 

“I guess so.” Debbie replied sadly.

 

Allie patted Debbie on top of her head and then reached for her hand to grab. They walked outside of The Pizza Palace and Allie called for a cab.

After she got off the phone, she saw a text from Bea. Probably a reply from when Allie sent her the picture of Debbie.

 

_Bea: I hardly recognized her. Why a butterfly?_

_Allie: It’s what she chose. Get back to work, won’t ya?_

_Bea: Sure thing…boss._

Allie smiled at Bea’s last text then put her phone away. Her and Debbie sat on the bench in front of The Pizza Palace waiting on the cab.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie ended up having to call for another cab because the cab she originally called for never showed up. A cab finally pulled up after thirty minutes of waiting and they both got in. Allie gave the cab driver the directions to get back to Bea’s house. Pulling up to Bea’s house, Allie paid the cab fare and both Debbie and her got out and walked to the front door. Allie opened the screen door and went to open the front door, but it was locked. Allie briefly closed her eyes.

 

“Fuck.” Allie mumbled. “Debbie, I must have locked the door when we left. It’s a habit.” She ran her fingers across her forehead in frustration.

 

“Franky has a key.” Debbie replied.

 

Allie looked across the street and saw that a car was in the driveway. She hoped it was Franky’s car.

 

“Stay right here, I’m going to go over there and see if Franky’s home.”

 

She left Debbie on the front porch and began walking to Franky’s house. She looked over her shoulder often to make sure that Debbie was still where she needed to be. As she reached Franky’s front door, she looked back at Debbie one more time before knocking. She knocked a few times before someone answered. Thank God it was Franky.

 

“Why are you knocking on my door in the middle of the day?” Franky asked.

 

“Because I need you to unlock Bea’s door.”

 

“And why do you need to get into Bea’s house?” She smirked.

 

Allie playfully rolled her eyes. “I’m watching Debbie and we went out for a little bit, and I locked the door on habit.”

 

“Alright, let me get my things.” Franky walked off to put on her shoes and grab her set of keys and phone.

 

After she walked out of her house, she closed the door and locked it.

 

“Let’s go.” Franky waved her arm through the air.

 

They walked across the street to Bea’s house. Franky hugged and kissed Debbie before unlocking the front door and walking in.

 

“You’re a cute little butterfly.” Franky smiled as Debbie walked by her.

 

“Why thank you.” Debbie giggled.

 

Franky closed the door behind Allie and walked to the couch and sat down.

 

“You’re joining us then?” Allie asked as she sat down on the couch too, Debbie plopping down between them.

 

“I figured you two could use some Franky company.” She smirked. “Besides, I was kind of bored anyway.”

 

Allie laughed.

 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Debbie beamed.

 

Allie grabbed the remote and scrolled through movies that they could watch. Allie let Debbie pick a movie and they ended up watching The Jungle Book and eating some popcorn.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie, Franky, and Debbie were watching their second movie when Bea walked in. They must have not heard her come in since their eyes were still glued on the TV. She walked closer to the couch and saw Debbie laying her head in Allie’s lap and Allie rubbing her hand over Debbie’s back in soothing circles. Franky wasn’t paying attention to the movie, she was on her phone scrolling through Instagram. Bea decided to make her presence known, so she cleared her throat. Allie quickly turned around with wide eyes from being startled, but quickly calmed when she saw those beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Hey, Bea.” Allie smiled. “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay. How was you guys’ day here?”

 

“We had a great time, mama!” Debbie exclaimed. “Allie should be my babysitter more often.”

 

“Maybe she could watch you whenever she’s off work.” Bea smiled towards Allie.

 

“Hiya, Red.” Franky stood from the couch. “I guess I could go home now since you’re here. Allie’s been locking herself out all day.”

 

“Once, it happened once.” Allie corrected.

 

“You locked yourself out?” Bea raised her eyebrows.

 

“When me and Debbie left to go to The Pizza Palace I locked the door. It’s a habit to lock the door when I leave.” She chuckled.

 

“Be careful about that.” Bea laughed. “Franky, could you stay with Debbie while I take Allie home?”

 

Franky plopped back down onto the couch. “I guess I could. Gidge won’t be too happy about not feeding pu-“

 

“Okay!” Bea interrupted. “Are you ready?” She asked looking at Allie.

 

“Yeah.” She said and grabbed her things.

 

“I’ll be right back, Deb.” She leant over the couch and kissed Debbie on the head.

 

Allie walked out of the front door first and then Bea followed. Bea locked the door from the outside and Allie was standing beside her.

 

“I should tell you something.” Allie spoke.

 

“What?”

 

“While we were at The Pizza Palace, my manager was there too. Uh, I really wasn’t off of work today. I called out this morning before the cab picked me up.” She confessed.

 

Bea stared at her for a moment. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I wanted to help you.” She sighed.

 

“I could have easily found someone else to watch her. I could’ve even taken her to the salon with me if I didn’t find someone.”

 

Allie turned her head, and that’s when Bea finally noticed the rose painted beside her eye. Bea brought her hand up and used her thumb to stroke over the painted rose. Allie turned her head back to look at Bea when she was stroking the painting rose.

 

“ _A rose is a rose is a rose…”_ Bea said softly. She dropped her hand from Allie’s face.

 

“Gertrude Stein.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea smiled and then downed her head.

 

She brought her head back up and looked into Allie’s eyes. They had a different spark to them from what she knew, it was like desire and want in her eyes. They held eye contact for a moment. Bea watched as Allie looked from her eyes, to her lips, and then back to her eyes. Bea knew what that meant, Allie wanted to kiss her. Allie reached for Bea’s hand. She stood still as Allie slowly leaned forward towards her. Their faces inches apart, Bea’s breathing hitched, and Allie’s eyes were full of want. Allie tilted her head to the side a little and moved closer to Bea’s face. Bea couldn’t believe what Allie was about to try to do. Why did she say she didn’t like her if she’s trying to kiss her right now? Bea turned her face to the side when Allie got closer, their lips had almost touched. Allie jumped back and Bea briefly closed her eyes.

Allie has never felt more hurt before than she does right now. Bea had rejected her. That hurt. She kept her eyes on the ground, not bothering to try to look at Bea.

 

“Allie, I’m sorry.” Bea spoke.

 

Allie looked up. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just going to go.” She started to walk away and Bea grabbed her arm.

 

“Wait,” She paused when Allie turned around. “How are you leaving?”

 

“I’ll get a cab to take me home.”

 

“I was going to take you home.”

 

“No, I’d rather a cab.” Allie said and she walked off.

 

“Allie!” Bea yelled when Allie walked out of the driveway and made her way down the street.

 

Bea watched as Allie walked away. She should’ve gone after her, she should’ve kissed her. Bea didn’t know what to think and she didn’t know what she was feeling. All she knew was that watching Allie leave like that, made her realize that she did like Allie. She did have feelings for her.

She heard the front door fling open and Franky appeared in front of her.

 

“Where’s Allie going?” She asked.

 

“Home.” Bea uttered.

 

“I thought you were taking her home?”

 

Bea ignored Franky’s question and reached into her wallet and pulled out five dollars, giving it to Franky.

 

“What’s this for?”

 

Bea looked at Franky. “Because she likes me.” She reached into her wallet again and pulled out another five dollars, giving it to Franky again.

 

“And what’s this for?”

 

“Because I fucking like her too.” She angrily said. “And I didn’t kiss her when I should’ve.” She felt the tears form in her eyes so she turned and walked into her house and straight to her room.

 

Franky watched Bea walk away. She was utterly confused on why Bea was giving her money. Her face softened when she remembered their bet. If Allie did like Bea then Bea was to give Franky five dollars and if Allie didn’t like Bea then Franky was to give Bea twenty dollars. But Bea said she liked Allie too?

Bridget ran out of her house and across the street to Franky when she heard Bea yell.

 

“What’s happened?” Bridget asked.

 

“Allie likes Bea, and I guess she tried to kiss Bea, but she didn’t let her. Now’s she angry with herself.” Franky replied.

 

“Why would she be angry with herself?”

 

Franky looked at Bridget. “Bea fell for her.”

 

* * *

 

 

Franky decided to stay at Bea’s house and give Debbie a bath, feed her, and put her to bed. After she left Debbie’s room, she went to Bea’s room and knocked on the door before opening it. She poked her head in and saw Bea laying on her stomach with her arms under her head. She walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge. She put her hand on Bea’s back and started to gently rub her hand across her back.

 

“It’ll be okay, Red.” Franky spoke softly.

 

“No, it won’t. I’m an idiot.” She mumbled.

 

“You’re not an idiot. She likes you and she’ll understand you.”

 

“Can you just leave, please?”

 

Franky didn’t reply. She just stood up from Bea’s bed and walked out of her room. She knew that it was best for Bea to be alone and think about her feelings.

After Franky left, Bea got up and changed her clothes. She walked out of her room to go to Debbie’s room to check on her. She opened the door and saw Debbie sound asleep, or so she thought. As she was closing the door, Debbie spoke.

 

“Mama?”

 

Bea opened the door wider. “Yes, baby?”

 

“Are you okay?” Debbie asked and sat up in her bed.

 

Bea leant against the door frame. “I’m okay. Don’t you worry about me.”

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

Bea thought for a moment. “Yeah, come on.”

 

Debbie got out of her bed and grabbed her mum’s hand. They walked to Bea’s room and got into her bed. Bea laid on her back and Debbie cuddled in close to her side.

After a while of silence, Debbie spoke.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I like Allie. She’s a good person. It was supposed to be a secret, but I’m no good with secrets.”

 

“What’s supposed to be a secret?” Bea asked.

 

“Allie likes you. She told me.”

 

Bea sighed. “I like her too, Deb.”

 

“Does that have to be a secret too? Cause I can’t handle any more secrets or I’ll explode.” Debbie sat up and looked at her mum.

 

Bea laughed. “No, it doesn’t have to be a secret.”

 

“Good.” Debbie laid back down. “Don’t let her go, mum.” She said before turning over with her back facing Bea.

 

Bea looked over at Debbie and then back at the ceiling. Her daughter was so bright for a four-year old. She wasn’t even in school yet and she already knew so much. Bea was lucky to have her. Bea knew that she needed to make this right with Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...the Ballie kiss didn't happen, I'm sorry! But soon, I promise ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and leaving wonderful comments on each chapter. Your kind words and support really keep me going :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May The Fourth Be With You :D
> 
> ps, read chapter 9 if you haven't already :)

Allie woke up at the same time her alarm went off. She sat up in her bed and turned her alarm off. She groaned with agony. She felt so bad for trying to make a move on Bea, she felt even worse that Bea had rejected her. She thought she read the signs right, she thought that Bea wanted to kiss. But she was wrong, obviously. She knew that she probably ruined everything with the redhead now, she probably wanted nothing to do with Allie. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Allie swung her legs from under the sheets of the bed and let them dangle off the edge. She really didn’t feel like going to work today, but she had to. She had no other choice this time. She stood up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. She took a long look in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, probably from her constant crying last night. Grabbing a rag from under her sink, she turned the water on. She soaked the rag with cold water and held the rag over her eyes to try to reduce the puffiness. She opened a drawer in her bathroom and grabbed the bottle of eye drops to put in her eyes. Hopefully it would take away some of the redness.

She walked into her kitchen to start on coffee while she got dressed and ready for work. She walked back to her room to her closet and put on her work clothes. Deciding to keep her hair neutral for the day, she just brushed it out and left it down. After she brushed her teeth and applied minimal make-up, she went back to the kitchen. She poured some coffee into a mug and grabbed a banana. After eating the banana and drinking most of her coffee, she grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and walked out of the door. She closed the door behind her and put her key into the key hole to lock it. As soon as she turned to walked down the stairs, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide and her heart practically beating out of her chest. The woman that has rejected her the night before was standing halfway up the flight of stairs, staring right into Allie’s eyes. Allie tried to put a brave face on.

 

“Bea, what are you doing here?” She began walking down the steps until she was closer to Bea.

 

“I want to talk.”

 

“I’ve got to be to work in thirty minutes, sorry.” She tried to walk past Bea, but Bea put her arm out to stop Allie.

 

“Let me take you to work then,” She paused. “Please.”

 

Allie looked into those deep brown eyes that she truly loved. All she did was nod her head. Bea moved her arm out of the way and let Allie continue down the stairs, she followed.

 

The first few minutes of driving to Allie’s job were silent. Excruciatingly silent. The radio was off, no one spoke.

 

“I never got to pay you yesterday for watching Debbie.” Bea finally said, breaking the silence.

 

“I don’t want your money.”

 

“Would you want my money if the things that happened last night didn’t happen?”

 

“No.” She looked at Bea. “I wasn’t going to let you pay me anyway.” She looked back out of the passenger window.

 

“Allie, last nig..”

 

“No, just stop. I don’t want to talk about it. Okay?” Allie interrupted. “I was stupid and selfish, so just leave it.”

 

Allie felt the tears start to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

 

The rest of the ride to Allie’s job was silent. After Bea pulled into a parking spot, she turned the car off and took her seatbelt off. She was getting ready to open her door when Allie spoke.

 

“What are you doing?” Allie asked.

 

“I’m hungry. I was going to go eat.”

 

“We’re not open yet.” She looked at the time on her phone. “Not for another ten minutes.”

 

Bea sat back into her seat.

 

“Then I’ll wait.” She smiled.

 

Allie scoffed and opened her door and got out. She walked into the diner and to the back to clock in. She couldn’t believe Bea. What was she trying to pull?

After ten minutes of Allie trying to vigorously clean her area, she felt someone brush past her and sit at the very table she is wiping down. Bea. Of course it’s Bea, who else? She was sitting there with that smug grin on her face. Allie rolled her eyes and stood straight up, sticking the rag through the belt loop of her jeans.

 

“I’ll get your coffee.” Allie said as she was about to walk off.

 

“And chocolate milk.” Bea said before Allie completely walked off.

 

Allie turned around. “Debbie’s not here.”

 

“I know, and she’ll kill me if she finds out that I came here without her. I’ll drink a chocolate milk too, in honor of her.” She smiled.

 

Allie walked off and grabbed Bea a cup of coffee with her usual two sugars and a chocolate milk. She took the drinks back to Bea and walked away to find something to do.

Allie watched Bea get up and go the buffet to get some food. She quickly went to get Bea a glass of iced water because she knew that’s what Bea liked to drink after her coffee with her meal.

As Bea got back to her table she saw the glass of water and smiled. She looked up to search for Allie. It didn’t take long to find her. She was bringing a stack of plates out from the kitchen. Bea watched Allie put the plates on the rack where they were supposed to go. Bea found herself softly smiling. When Allie finally looked her way, she curled her lips to form a more fuller smile. Allie gave Bea a little smile before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

 

After twenty minutes, Bea was finally about to leave. She drunk the last bit of chocolate milk before standing up from the table. She approached Allie, who was standing at the front of her area. She stood rather close to Allie, making her back into the wall behind her.

 

“What time do you get off?” Bea rasped, purposely.

 

“Three.”

 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up and take you home.”

 

“Why?”

 

Bea reached her hand towards Allie’s apron and slipped a folded dollar note into her apron pocket.

 

“Because we still need to talk.” She said and then turned to walk away.

 

Allie watched as Bea walked out of the diner and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She knew that Bea was purposely being provocative. And it was annoying the shit out of her. She pulled out the dollar note that Bea slipped into her apron and her mouth fell open. Bea had left her a one hundred dollar bill.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Bea walked into the salon that her and Maxine ran, she went to the planner for the day that was on the front desk. She turned the pages to look at her schedule and saw that her last client for the day was at 1:30. She closed the book and walked to the back to Maxine.

 

“If anyone calls to set up an appointment today, don’t put them on my schedule.” Bea said to Maxine.

 

“Why?” Maxine asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

 

“I just have something that I need to take care of. My last client of the day is at 1:30 and I need to leave as soon as possible after that.”

 

“Must be important.” Maxine tilted her head.

 

“Maybe, yeah.” Bea smiled.

 

“Care to share?”

 

“I will. Not now, but I will.” Bea said and walked off to start cleaning her area.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea glanced to the clock as her last client was looking at her hair through the mirror to make sure she liked it. It was 2:35. Bea was getting impatient. She needed to get to Allie’s job before three.

 

“It looks good, Bea. You never cease to amaze me.” The woman says.

 

“Thank you, Kaz. I’m glad you trusted me to go a bit shorter than normal.” Bea grabbed the broom and dust pan to sweep up the hair from the floor while Kaz made her way to the register to pay.

 

After Kaz paid and walked out of the salon door, Bea quickly bolted to the back room. Grabbing her things, she walked past Maxine and waved bye to her. She walked out of the salon and to her car. She checked the time one more time before leaving. _2:42._ She drove her car out of the parking space and made her way to Allie’s job to pick her up.

 

Bea arrived just in time. She saw Allie walk out of the front doors and she pulled her car up to the curb and downed her window.

 

“Get in.” Bea demanded.

 

“Is this an abduction? Are you going to kidnap me if I don’t get in willingly?” Allie slyly said.

 

Bea rolled her eyes. “I said I was picking you up, so come on.”

 

Allie just stood there.

 

“Don’t make me get out of this car and literally pick you up.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” Allie narrowed her eyes.

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. She went to open her door to get out, but Allie pushed her hand against the door.

 

“Fine. I’ll get in.” She said in defeat.

 

Allie got into the car and Bea instantly started driving to Allie’s apartment. The ride was silent, again. Allie would occasionally look over at Bea through the corner of her eye. This car ride was absolutely dreadful.

Once to Allie’s apartment, Bea got out of the car first and waited for Allie to get out. She followed Allie up the flight of stairs. Allie unlocked her front door and they both walked in, Bea closing the door behind herself. Bea suddenly lost all braveness she had and was nervous.

 

“I’m going to go change out of my work clothes. I’ll be right back.” Allie said before disappearing to her room.

 

Bea walked to Allie’s kitchen to her fridge. She opened the fridge and saw some bottled water. After grabbing a bottle of water, she went to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Allie.

 

After a few minutes, Allie appeared. She walked to the living room and sat on the same couch as Bea, keeping a friendly distance away.

 

“I see you made yourself at home.” Allie pointed towards the bottled water.

 

“Oh, yeah. I hope you don’t mind.” Bea nervously laughed. “I could always put it back.”

 

“It’s fine.” Allie shook her head. “Oh, and before I forget.” She held out the dollar bill to Bea. “I can’t accept this.”

 “I want you to keep it.” Bea gently pushed Allie’s hand away from her.

 

“Bea, I really-“

 

“Stop, just keep it. It’s for watching Debbie.”

 

Allie sighed and shoved the bill into her pocket.

 

“We do need to talk though.” Bea added.

 

“About what?”

 

“About last night.” She said and Allie shook her head. “I feel really bad, I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that tried to…” Allie stopped talking and turned her face away from Bea.

 

“Allie,” Bea wanted to reach her hand out and grab Allie, but she didn’t. “Look at me, please.”

 

Allie looked back at Bea with tears in her eyes. Bea felt her heart break seeing this side of Allie.

 

“I have a lot to be sorry for.” She paused. “You were so close…and I just-“ She sighed. “I’m not good with talking about how I feel, I’m sorry. Just bear with me.” She opened the bottle of water and took a huge gulp.

 

“Bea, we don’t have to talk about this. I understand that it was selfish of me to try and kiss you. It will never happen again.”

 

“I do want to talk about this, it’s just going to take a moment for me to be able to say what I need to say. And it wasn’t selfish of you.”

 

“It was. I shouldn’t have done it. I thought you felt the same way I felt, but I was clearly wrong.”

 

“You weren’t wrong.” Bea said just above a whisper.

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together. “What?”

 

“You weren’t wrong.” She repeated. “I…I like you. A lot.” She let out a deep sigh and looked away from Allie.

 

Allie felt her breath catch in her throat. Her mouth slightly agape.

 

“You do?” She finally asked.

 

“Yeah.” She breathed out and shrugged her shoulders.

 

Before Allie could reply, there was a knock on her door. She looked at Bea and then stood up to answer the door. She opened the door and there standing was her Aunt Kaz.

 

“Aunt Kaz, what are you doing here?” Allie stood to the side to let Kaz in.

 

“God, Allie. I’ve been trying to call you all arvo.” Kaz walked into the apartment.

 

“I was at work and now I’m here, with company.” She raised her eyebrows.

 

Bea turned around on the couch and her eyes widened when she saw Kaz.

 

“Bea?” Kaz said shockingly.

 

“Kaz.” Bea stood from the couch and smiled.

 

“Woah, you two know each other?” She looked between both women. “Don’t tell me she’s your other niece.”

 

Kaz laughed. “No! She’s my hairdresser.” She looked at Allie. “Why would it matter anyway?”

 

Allie looked at Bea and then blushed.

 

“No way!” Kaz exclaimed. “You two are dating? I didn’t know you were into women, Bea.”

 

“We’re not dating.” Allie quickly responded.

 

“I didn't think I was. Allie, she just kind of drew me in.” Bea nervously laughed.

 

Kaz widened her eyes. She was shocked. Allie hadn’t been interested in anyone for a while, and she had thought that Bea was straight.

 

“Okay, well, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing. I’ll go now.” Kaz quickly shuffled to the door and Allie followed suit.

 

They kissed each other on the cheeks and Kaz left. Allie shut the door softly and turned back to Bea.

 

“She’s your aunt?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah.” Allie chuckled. “My mum’s sister.”

 

Bea nodded her head and then sat back down on the couch. Allie walked back to the couch and sat down too, this time closer to Bea.

 

“So, you do like me?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Bea softly smiled. “I’m just no good when it comes to intimacy. I’ve never wanted to kiss someone before, so when you tried to kiss me, I just let my nerves get the best of me and I freaked.”

 

“Wait, you wanted to kiss me too?”

 

Bea looked into Allie’s eyes. This time she felt herself leaning forward. She wasn’t going to run away, she wasn’t going to be alone forever, she was going to go for what she wanted. She reached her hand up to rest on the back of Allie’s neck. She leant closer, their mouths inches apart. She tilted her head a little and went for the target. Her mouth plunged against Allie’s in a way to express her feelings. She broke the kiss briefly, only to kiss on Allie’s bottom lip. This feeling was more than she would have ever imagined. She felt an explosion as their lips moved in sync. She pulled away from Allie when all the kissing started to make her feel dizzy. She rested her forehead against Allie’s.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Bea smirked.

 

“I guess it does.” Allie smiled. “But let’s be real, you just wanted to be the one to make the first move. That’s why you rejected me last night.” She chuckled.

 

Bea pulled completely away from Allie. “No, that’s not why. I was still confused and I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling was real.”

 

“How you know if what you’re feeling now is real?”

 

“Because last night when I watched you walk away from me, I realized that I liked you and I knew that I needed to fix what happened. Watching you walk away like that really hurt me. I felt like I had ruined everything by not letting you kiss me. Then Debbie,” Bea smiled. “Sweet, clever Debbie, told me to not let you go.”

 

“She said that?” Allie smiled.

 

“Yeah, she did.” Bea chuckled. “She’s something else.”

 

“She’s a great kid. And she has a great mother too.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea returned the smile and they looked into each other’s eyes. Bea could get lost in Allie’s eyes forever.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Allie asked nervously.

 

“Please.” Bea whispered.

 

Allie leant forward capturing Bea’s lips with her own. This time, she wanted to test the waters. She licked at the seam of Bea’s lips, asking for entrance. Bea didn’t hesitate and she obliged. Allie slipped her tongue into Bea’s mouth. She tangled her fingers into Bea’s hair, trying to pull them closer together. Her tongue glided against Bea’s and she moaned. Bea pulled away first, her face flushed.

 

“Wow.” Is all Bea could say.

 

“I haven’t kissed someone in a while, but I don’t ever remember it being like that.” Allie said, trying to catch her breath.

 

“I’ve never kissed someone and enjoyed it, ever.” Bea confessed.

 

“Really?”

 

Bea nodded her head. “I’ve only ever kissed Harry. It was okay in the beginning, but after a while he let it get rough and I didn’t like it. I stopped wanting to kiss him, but he would get mad if I didn’t.”

 

Allie lifted her hand to caress Bea’s face. She gently rubbed her thumb across Bea’s cheek.

 

“I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Allie softly said.

 

“I know.” Bea leant her face firmer against Allie’s palm. She loved the feeling of Allie touching her.

 

* * *

 

 

After some much needed time to have a talk with Allie, Bea was finally back home. She walked into her house and saw Debbie and Franky both asleep on the couch. Debbie was laying on top of Franky, and Franky had one arm wrapped protectively around Debbie. Bea smiled to herself. She knew that Franky would make an exceptional parent one day, if her and Bridget ever wanted a child. Bridget was a little older than Bea and Franky and she was most of the time busy with her job, so she was sire that Bridget wouldn’t want to be the one to carry a child. Franky had already said that she didn’t want to go through pregnancy either. Bea told Franky that they could always adopt a child together.

Bea pulled out her phone and took a sneaky picture of them sleeping on the couch and sent it to Bridget. She loved that Debbie had some amazing women around her. She would grow up to be the most respectful, understanding person.

Bea walked to the front of the couch and kneeled down in front of Franky’s face. She puckered her lips and gave Franky a big, sloppy smooch on her cheek. That didn’t wake Franky, she only scrunched her face up a little. Bea decided to take it up a notch. She knew Franky would kill her, but she was in a great mood and wanted to joke around. She put her index finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, making it wet with her saliva. She pulled her finger out of her mouth and slowly inched it towards Franky’s ear. She put the tip of her finger into Franky’s ear. She moved her finger in little circles until Franky started to squirm. Franky shot her eyes open and quickly swatted Bea’s finger from her ear. Bea was laughing.

 

“What the fuck, Bea?!” She yelled. She moved Debbie over and sat up.

 

“Oh, it’s Bea now and not Red?” Bea laughed.

 

Franky lifted her shirt to wipe her ear. As she wiped her ear, her arm rubbed against her cheek and she felt the wet spot.

 

“Ugh,” She wiped her cheek with her hand. “What the fuck?”

 

“I tried waking you up by giving you a nice, sloppy kiss but you didn’t wake up. So I had to try a different approach.” Bea grinned.

 

“You couldn’t just tap me? You had to stick your fucking saliva soaked finger in my ear?”

 

“I’m in a good mood, wanted to have a little fun.”

 

“So,” She turned so her legs were now dangling off the side of the couch. “I guess things went good with Blondie then?” Franky smirked.

 

“Yeah, they did. She listened to me and understood me. We’re okay now.” Bea smiled. “I like her a lot, Franky. I’ve never felt this way before.”

 

Franky lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Bea’s curly locks.

 

“I know.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Franky furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“For always getting us in the same place together.”

 

“It’s no problem, Red. I knew she liked you from the minute I first saw her, and I just had to try, ya know?”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“So, are you two together?” Franky asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Bea chuckled. “No, we just talked.” She paused. “And..kissed.”

 

Franky’s mouth dropped open. “You let her kiss you this time?!”

 

“Well, I kissed her first.”

 

“No fuckin’ way.” Franky shoved Bea’s shoulder. “Did ya like it?”

 

“It was..amazing. It was easier than I thought it would be.”

 

“Did you go there with plans to kiss her?”

 

“No,” Bea laughed. “It kind of just happened. I just went for it.”

 

“I’m so happy for ya, Red. You deserve it.” Franky pulled Bea up to hug her.

 

As they were hugging, Debbie woke up. She sat up and saw her mum and Franky hugging, so she jumped towards them and wrapped her little arms around both women.

 

“Group hug!!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

Franky laughed and pulled away. She grabbed Debbie and pulled her into her lap, and started to tickle her.

 

“Ahhhh,” She laughed. “Stoppppp! Please!” Debbie begged.

 

“Okay, since you said ‘please’.” Franky stopped tickling Debbie and kissed her on the head.

 

Debbie jumped from Franky’s lap and wrapped her arms around her mum’s neck, hugging her tight.

 

“I’m hungry. Feeeeed me.” Debbie said as she pulled away from her mum and shook her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ;)
> 
> Updates will start coming every other day. I have not written anything past chapter ten. It usually takes me most of the day to write a chapter because I get distracted easily :P I was writing this story while I was writing the last few chapters of Wrong Number, so that's why I already had ten chapters of this story. So bear with me please :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bea was sitting at the table at Liz’s house, and Debbie was watching a program in Liz’s living room. Liz has been there for her since Bea’s dad had moved back to New Zealand, that’s when things got bad with her biological mum.  Liz was a mother figure to Bea, since her real mum disowned her. Bea was dropping Debbie off to spend some time with her grandmother figure.

 

“Ah, love. I thought you’d be gone.” Liz said to Bea as she exited the bathroom.

 

“I will be. I just need to talk to you about something first.” She said nervously.

 

Liz hesitated to sit down at the table with Bea. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is great. Just need to talk to you is all.”

 

“Okay, go on. I’m all ears.” Liz smiled.

 

Bea returned the smile, then looked over to the living room to see if Debbie was still occupied on the TV.

 

“I, uh, I’ve met someone.” Bea said, waiting for a reaction from Liz.

 

“That’s great love!” Liz happily replied. “Does Debbie know?”

 

“They’ve been around Deb a few times. I don’t think she understands how things are, then again she might because she’s just so clever, I don’t get it sometimes.” Bea chuckled. “I mean, me and this person aren’t dating at the moment and I don’t know how things will unfold between us.” She began fidgeting and picking at the skin around her nails from her nervousness.

 

Liz reached across the table and grabbed Bea’s hands with her own.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Liz studied Bea’s face, she looked as if Liz was disappointed in her.

 

“Because it’s probably not what you’re thinking about.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My relationship with this person probably isn’t what you think it is.” Bea turned her head to the side when she felt the tears form in her eyes.

 

“Why do you keep saying ‘this person’?”

 

Bea turned her head back to Liz, not realizing that the tears had fallen onto her cheeks. She wasn’t quite sure why she was emotional about telling Liz about her ‘relationship’ with Allie. She just knew that Liz’s approval meant everything to her and she didn’t know what she’d do if Liz didn’t approve. Just the thought alone broke her.

 

“Because I...” More tears fell from Beas’ eyes.

 

“Oh, love.” Liz stood from the chair and grabbed a few napkins handing them over to Bea. “Why are you crying?”

 

“My relationship is with another woman.” Bea choked out a sob and her shoulders vigorously shook.

 

Liz quickly walked around the table to Bea and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She rested her head on top of Bea’s and gently stroked the side of her head. She rocked Bea back and rocked, occasionally saying ‘shhh’, until Bea relatively calmed down. She pulled out the chair beside Bea and sat down in it, grabbing Bea’s hands.

 

“Love, why are you crying about being this?”

 

“Because I don’t know how you feel about me being with another woman.”

 

“Let me start with this; you having feelings for a woman is fine by me. Love is normal.” Liz laughed. “Secondly, I couldn’t give a shit if you were with a woman. I don’t care about Franky being with a woman, so why would I care with you being with a woman?”

 

“Yeah, but Franky has been a lesbian most of her life. This is new to me.”

 

“Bea, listen.” Liz placed her hands on both sides of Bea’s face. “I don’t care who you date, as long as you’re happy. And even if I didn’t approve, you still do whatever the hell you want. I don’t have a say in your love life.”

 

“I just want you to be okay with what I choose.”

 

Liz pulled into a tight embrace. She didn’t understand why she was being so sensitive about this topic.

 

“Why are you being so sensitive about this?” Liz finally asked.

 

Bea pulled away. “Because I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

Liz frowned and reached her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind Bea’s ear. “Why would I leave you?”

 

“When I told my biological mum about Harry, she disowned me and left me. I don’t want you to leave me too.”

 

Liz gave Bea a sympathetic look. “I’m never leaving you.”

 

With that, Bea plunged forward into Liz’s arm. She loved Liz. She was a better mother to her than her actual mum had ever been. After hugging for a bit, Liz pulled away and held her arms out onto Bea’s shoulders.

 

“So,” She smiled. “What’s this lucky girls’ name?”

 

“Allie.” Bea smiled.

 

“Allie, hmm. She sounds pretty.” Liz continued her smile.

 

“How does someone sound pretty?” Bea giggled, wiping her eyes.

 

“Well, I just assume she’s pretty if she got your attention.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, trying to sound offended.

 

“I mean nothing by it, love. You’ve just been a very closed off person when it comes to relationships.”

 

“I know you meant no harm. She is pretty, beautiful even. And yeah, she really caught my attention. Debbie’s too, she loves Allie.”

 

“Well that’s good. You’re going to go see miss Allie, aren’t ya?”

 

Bea smiled and nodded her head.

 

“Better get going then.” Liz smiled and then stood up.

 

They walked to Debbie in the living room. Bea kneeled down in front of Debbie, blocking her view of the TV, making Debbie whine.

 

“Hey, no whining.” Bea put her finger over Debbie’s mouth. “I’m going now, okay? Don’t give Gma any trouble. I’ll pick you up later and we’ll go see a movie. I love you to the moon and back.” She leant forward and kissed Debbie on the mouth, something she didn’t do often.

 

“Mama…” Debbie frowned and wiped her mouth off.

 

“Oh hush, you’re my daughter.” She stood up. “And you’re rubbing it in, not rubbing it off.” She ruffled Debbie’s hair before walking to the front door of Liz’s house.

 

“Don’t worry about us, don’t text me every hour asking how Debbie’s doing. We’ll be fine. Go enjoy yourself.” Liz said before hugging Bea.

 

“Thanks, Ma.”

 

They pulled apart and kissed each other’s cheeks. Bea waved to both of them, Debbie paying no attention, and walked out of the door to her car.

 

Once in the car she pulled out her phone to send Allie a text.

 

_Bea: Are you ready for me to come over yet?_

She waited for a reply from Allie before starting to drive.

 

_Allie: Someone is a little impatient... ;)_

_Bea: I haven’t seen you all week…_

_Allie: You miss me do ya?_

_Bea: I think so. Can I come over now or no?_

_Allie: I think I miss you too ;) yeah, lunch is almost ready so come on over._

Bea put her phone down and sped off to Allie’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea knocked on Allie’s front door. She hadn’t seen Allie in a few days and she was pretty nervous. Allie opened the door and as soon as Bea’s eyes connected with those beautiful blue orbs, all of her nervousness was suddenly gone and she felt at ease.

 

“Don’t just stand there, come in.” Allie smiled, motioning for Bea to walk in.

 

Bea smiled and walked in. Stopping momentarily in front of Allie, not sure to kiss her or not so she didn’t and kept walking through until she was completely inside. After Allie closed the door, she turned and walked towards Bea. She wrapped her arms securely around Bea’s neck and pulled her close, their breasts pressed against each other’s, their hips flushed together. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie’s mid-section as they hugged each other. Allie pulled away first, running her hands from behind Bea’s neck across her shoulders and down her arms to her hands. She interlocked their fingers.

 

“It’s so good to see you.” Allie smiled.

 

“It’s good to see you too.” Bea smiled, looking from Allie’s eyes to her lips then back to her eyes.

 

Allie smirked. “Do whatever you want to do, Bea.” She said knowing that Bea wanted to kiss her.

 

Bea tilted her head to the side and nervously shrugged her shoulders. Allie thought it was adorable how Bea was suddenly nervous.

 

“Do you want me to initiate?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah.” She rasped, nodding her head.

 

Allie released one of Bea’s hand and put her hand on the back of Bea’s neck, pulling her close. She looked into Bea’s eyes before closing her own and tilting her head to the side a little. She pushed her lips gently against Bea’s, and sighed. She didn’t want their kiss to escalate further, so she pulled away and then kissed Bea one more time before completely letting her go.

 

“Are you hungry?” Allie asked. “The food should be done.” She walked to the kitchen to check on her food.

 

Bea stood in the doorway of the kitchen and just watched Allie move around the kitchen carefree. Her eyes drifted to the floor and her thoughts went out of the window back to her conversation with Liz. She was so relieved that Liz approved and was okay with everything. She wouldn’t know what to do if Liz didn’t approve. She was all worried for nothing because she knew Liz wouldn’t judge her. Liz had been okay with Franky dating women, so she knew Liz had no problem with same sex relationships. Franky had grown fond to Liz as well.

 

“Bea?” Allie snapped her fingers in front of Bea’s face, bringing her back to the real world. “Are you okay?”

 

“Uh,” She cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking.”

 

“What about?” Allie asked concerned.

 

“I just had a talk with my mother figure before I came here and I was just thinking about what we talked about.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah. I just needed to know if she was okay with me being involved with another woman. Her approval means the most to me and I got pretty emotional.”

 

“She is okay with you being involved with me, right?”

 

“She is, one hundred percent.” Bea smiled. “I don’t know why I didn’t think she wouldn’t be. She’s okay with Franky dating women, so I don’t know why I thought she would be any different with me.”

 

“Dating?” Allie smiled. “Is that what you want us to do?”

 

“Maybe, eventually. I just want to go slow right now. Just kissing you sends me into another world, I don’t know if I’d be able to handle other things.”

 

“We’ll go as slow as you’d like.” Allie smiled. “Other things? Ms. Smith, what is in that head of yours?” She laughed.

 

Bea blushed. “Nothing.”

 

“Sure. The food is done. I made chicken pasta. Hope you like it.” Allie turned to grab some plates. “And by the way, you don’t have to be dating to have sex with someone.” She winked and grabbed plates, handing one to Bea.

 

Bea felt an unfamiliar pull in her stomach. The mention of sex made her uncomfortable. Although that is what was on her mind, it still made her uneasy. The way Harry had forced himself on Bea on multiple occasions really made her nervous and scared about sex. She never wanted it with Harry, she’s never wanted it with anyone. But Allie, she makes Bea feel things she’s never felt before. It was…different.

 

They made their plates and Allie poured Bea a glass of wine and Allie settled on tea. They sat at the table and began eating.

 

* * *

 

 

After their filling lunch, Bea helped Allie clean up. Bea washed the dishes and Allie dried them. They were sitting on Allie’s couch facing each other with a bowl of cut up mixed fruit in between them. It was something Allie prepared before Bea showed up at her house.

 

“Earlier you said you had a talk with your mother figure.” Allie popped a slice of strawberry into her mouth. “What do you mean by mother figure?”

 

“She isn’t my real mother.” Bea plainly said without hesitating. “Liz is her name, she has been there for me before I married Harry. She stepped up when my mother stepped down basically.”

 

“What happened with your real mum?”

 

Bea sighed. “When I told her that I was getting married she just outright disowned me and left me. She says she didn’t like the idea of me getting married and she didn’t approve, but I know that was utter bullshit. I don’t think she ever wanted me around so since I was getting married, she took the chance and left. I haven’t spoke to her in four years, almost five.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Allie frowned.

 

“Don’t be. It’s her fault that she won’t ever get to see or know her granddaughter.” Bea shrugged.

 

Allie saw how the topic of her mum made her get fired up easily, so she took a mental note and changed the subject.

 

“What about your dad?”

 

“My dad divorced my mum a few years after we moved to Australia, I’m originally from New Zealand. After he divorced her he moved back to New Zealand. I still talk to him, but I haven’t seen him in a couple of years. I’m taking Debbie to New Zealand for her birthday this year so we could see him.”

 

“Oh, that’s great. It’ll be good for you to see him.” Allie smiled.

 

“Yeah. He’s remarried now and I haven’t met his new wife yet, so it’ll be a little weird.” 

 

Allie nodded as she popped more fruit into her mouth.

 

“Can I ask you something? It may be a little too personal, so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Bea said.

 

“Okay, go on.”

 

“You go to college and you live on your own while paying for both, but you work at a diner. How do you afford that?”

 

Allie was shocked by Bea’s question. She surely wasn’t expecting that question.

 

“Sorry, it’s personal. I shouldn’t have asked.” Bea quickly said after she saw Allie’s expression.

 

“No, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind answering any question you have, I just wasn’t expecting that question.” She laughed. “You know that my mum died.  She died three years ago, I was nineteen. She had me as her beneficiary and I didn’t even know until I got a call about it two weeks after her funeral. She saved up a lot of money that she was going to give to me when I turned twenty-one. With that money, I put it towards college and used a little to get myself an apartment. I already had a job so the monthly bills weren’t going to be a problem.”

 

“Oh okay. Sorry for asking that, I was just curious.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’d probably ask you that question if the tables were turned.” She chuckled. “I really don’t mind answering any question you have.”

 

Bea nodded her head and reached into the bowl to grab a piece of fruit.

 

“Do you want to ask each other questions? Like a game.” Allie asked.

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

“Is there any kind of questions that you wouldn’t want me to ask? Like a sexual question perhaps?”

 

Although anything to do with sex made Bea uncomfortable, she wanted to try to be open with Allie.

 

“You can ask me anything as well.” Bea spoke.

 

Allie smiled. “Do you want to start?”

 

“You can start.”

 

“Okay,” Allie thought. “Something easy, when is your birthday?”

 

“The twenty-sixth of December. What about yours?”

 

“No copying questions.” Allie laughed. “I’ll let it slide this time though. The twenty-fourth of August.” She paused. “Are you usually early or late to be somewhere?”

 

“It depends. If I really want to be there, I’m early. If I don’t want to be there, I’m late. Not just any kind of late, fashionably late.” Bea laughed as she put a slice of banana into her mouth. “When did you know you were a lesbian?”

 

“Hmm, I was probably fifteen or sixteen. I got my first boyfriend, only because my two best friends had boyfriends. I went to a party with him and my friends and their boyfriends one night. Me and my friends were the youngest ones there. I kissed him a few times that night and danced with him. Then later on I excused myself to the bathroom. While I was on the way to the bathroom I saw two girls making out and all over each other. I then realized that I had been staring too long because they asked me to join them. Being young and wanting to experience, I did. And I liked it.” Allie looked at Bea for a reaction, finding none she asked her question. “When you were with Harry, you said you never like having sex with him, that it wasn’t good. Have you ever had good sex?”

 

Bea shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

 

“No.” She quietly said. “I’ve never had good…”

 

“It’s okay. I understand.”

 

“That’s why I feel like I won’t be any good for you.” Bea confessed.

 

“You don’t think you’d be good for me because you never had good sex?” Allie scrunched up her face.

 

“No, because sex is a hang up for me. I’m scared of it.”

 

“Bea,” Allie scooted forward to get closer to Bea. “I don’t care about sex. I care about you. I would wait forever to go to that milestone with you. I’d never force anything, okay?”

 

Bea nodded her head. Allie was truly a blessing to her.

 

“Was sex ever good for you?” Bea asked.

 

“I’ve had some good run ins with sex, yes. Most of my sexual encounters came from my ex, the ex from almost two years ago. For her it was just a root n boot. After sex, she’d leave if she was here or she’d make me leave if I was at her place. That was all before she wanted to live with me. When I let her move in sex got less frequent. Sex for her was just about pleasure, when I wanted the mental connection too. So, when I think about it now, it’s not what I wanted.” Allie studied Bea’s face and saw that she looked uncertain. “Don’t worry, Bea. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll show you good sex.”

 

The fruit bowl was almost empty and they’ve asked each other a series of other questions. Just being with each other in this moment was more than either of them could have ever wanted. They shared plenty of laughs.

 

“Okay, one more question for the both of us. You ask first and then I’ll ask mine.” Allie said.

 

Bea thought for a moment. “What was the best day that you’ve ever had?”

 

“The day I met you.” Allie said without hesitation and with a straight face.

 

Bea scoffed. “I was being serious.”

 

“So was I.”

 

“Fine,” Bea smiled. “Ask your question.”

 

“Can I take you out on a proper date?”

 

Bea just looked at her. “I thought this was a game to get to know each other better.”

 

“Yeah, and now I want to know if I could take you out on a proper date.”

 

“I don’t know.” Bea breathed out.

 

“No pressure. I was just asking.”

 

Bea looked up into Allie’s soft, calming, blue eyes. Even though Allie was smiling, she knew she was a bit hurt that Bea didn’t give her the answer that Allie wanted.

 

“I’ll go on a date with you.” Bea said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie moved the fruit bowl from between them and pulled Bea into a hug, kissing the side of her head.

 

“I better get going though.” Bea said as they pulled apart.

 

“Why?”

 

“I told Debbie that I’d take her to see a movie after I picked her up.” She stood up from the couch.

 

“Okay. What movie are you going to see?” Allie asked as she picked up the fruit bowl and took it to the kitchen, Bea following her.

 

“Whatever she wants to see.”

 

Allie put the bowl in the sink and then went to walk by Bea, but Bea put her hand over Allie’s hip and pulled her into herself. She placed one of her hands on Allie’s lower back and the other she left dangle by her side. She inched her head forward, capturing Allie’s bottom lip between her lips.

 

“I’ll text you after we leave, okay?” Bea said as she pulled away.

 

Allie nodded her head. Bea walked to the front door of the apartment and opened it. She turned to Allie on last time and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

 

“You let me know about _our_ date.” Bea said and then walked out, Allie closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea picked Debbie up and she went straight to the movie theater. They were standing in line to buy the movie tickets.

 

“What movie do you want to see, Deb?”

 

“Hmm,” Debbie tapped her index finger on her chin as if she was putting a lot of thought into it. “The one with the talking animals.”

 

Bea looked down at Debbie. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

 

“It is what I want.” Debbie chimed.

 

Bea bought the tickets and bought them drinks and a popcorn. They walked to the corresponding theater room number that was on their ticket and sat in the very back.

 

Halfway through the movie, Bea looked over at Debbie. She had fallen asleep with her hand in the popcorn bucket. Bea shook her head and lifted Debbie’s arm to pull her hand out of the bucket. When she saw that her hand was all sticky, she decided that her hand was better off left in the bucket. She gently dropped her arm back down and turned her attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update :)   
> Let me know what you think?


	12. Chapter Twelve

Allie couldn’t get Bea out of her mind all morning during her shift at work. Everything was suddenly reminding her of Bea. Every time someone ordered coffee, her mind would wonder off to Bea. Every time she walked past the fruit bar, she thought of Bea. Bea was constantly on her mind 24/7, even when she was sleeping her dreams were full of the curly red head. Just when her mind slightly drifted from Bea, she saw an older woman with blonde curly hair walk into her section and sit down. The curly hair reminded her of Bea. Allie took some drinks to her other customers before she went to the blonde curly haired woman.

 

“Good morning.” Allie smiled. “My name is Allie and I’ll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?”

 

“Allie,” the woman slightly laughed. “I heard that name all day yesterday from my granddaughter and her mum.”

 

“Yeah?” Allie smiled, completely oblivious.

 

“Yeah, I guess that name is pretty common. Anyway, I’ll take a coffee love.”

 

Allie nodded her head and went away to fetch the coffee. As she was returning to the woman with her coffee, she heard her on the phone frantically talking as she got closer.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down…I’ve just sat down, what’s going on?”

 

Allie set the coffee mug down on the table and began to walk away when she heard the woman talk some more.

 

“Bea, calm down…”

 

Allie stopped walking. This couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? This woman hearing all about an ‘Allie’ yesterday and then now on the phone with a ‘Bea’. She wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Bea, you need to call for Franky and get your ass to the hospital. I’m going to hang up now, I’m leaving.”

 

Allie turned around seeing the woman stand from the table. Allie was trying to remember what this woman’s name could be, she remembered Bea saying it yesterday. She just couldn’t remember. As the woman walked past her, she suddenly remembered. Liz.

 

“Liz!” Allie called out, walking after her.

 

Liz swiftly turned around. “How do you know my name?”

 

“I’m Allie. I heard you say Bea and Franky on the phone, I’m the one that’s been talking with Bea. I know her, I know Debbie. What…What’s going on?” Allie rambled, her nerves taking over her body.

 

“Oh, you’re the Allie?” Liz asked.

 

“Yes. Could you tell me what’s happened? Why is Bea going to the hospital?”

 

“I don’t know the full details, but Bea is having to rush Debbie to the hospital. Bea was crying on the phone and I could barely understand her. I’ll have her call you when things have calmed down. Don’t you worry, okay?”

 

Allie nodded her head and Liz walked away. She suddenly felt very sick. What could possibly be happening? She hoped nothing serious. Today was going to be a total drag now and she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything other than Bea and Debbie.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Allie was sitting in the staff room trying to eat her lunch. She didn’t have the appetite as all she could think about was Bea and Debbie. She hadn’t received any news yet and she understood if she didn’t because she wasn’t family and she was probably the last thing on Bea’s mind right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating on the table. She looked at who was calling and instantly answered.

 

“Bea.” She said.

 

“Allie, hey.” Bea replied.

 

Allie heard the hoarseness in her voice, probably from crying.

 

“What’s going on? Liz was here earlier and I heard her on the phone, I’ve been worried sick.”

 

“I know, I know. She told me all about her encounter with you. I would’ve called you sooner, but being at a hospital takes a lot out of you. When do you get off work?”

 

“In another couple of hours, why?”

 

“Could I come pick you up and you stay here at the hospital with me when Liz leaves? You don’t have to obviously, I could just use the company when she leaves.”

 

“Of course, I’d love to be there with you. Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is okay now. I’ll explain everything when I see you.”

 

“Okay.” Allie paused. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be better when I see you.”

 

Allie smiled to herself.

 

“I better get going. My break is almost over.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

 

“Yes, you will.” Allie smiled. “See you soon, Bea.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Allie hung up her phone, finished up her lunch break, and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie walked out of the diner and straight to Bea’s car. She got into the passenger seat and instantly reached across the center console pulling Bea into the most loving hug she could possibly give. They pulled apart and just looked into each other’s eyes.

 

“I knew I’d be better once I seen you.” Bea spoke.

 

Allie reached her hand up and caressed Bea’s cheek, gently stroking her thumb across her cheek.

 

“I’ll always be here when you need to see me then.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea began driving to the hospital, both of them silent.

 

They were sitting in Bea’s car in the hospital parking lot. “Before we go in, I’m going to tell you what happened. Okay?”

 

Allie looked over at Bea. “Okay.”

 

“We were walking out of the front door this morning so I could take her over to Franky’s house and she just started throwing up.” She began. “After she finished throwing up, I went to pick her up to carry her, but she passed out and hit her forehead on the corner of the step before I could catch her. I instantly dropped to the ground and turned her over, her head was heavily bleeding. I ripped off my jacket and put pressure onto the gash on her forehead. That’s when I called Liz and all. Then I called Franky and she rushed over and helped me take Debbie to the hospital. They stitched her forehead and ran a series of tests to see why she passed out and was throwing up. They found out that her appendix was inflamed and they needed to remove it immediately. What was weird is that she never had any symptoms before. She never complained about any pain or anything. The doctor said that she should’ve been complaining of stomach pains and her stomach should’ve been swollen. She had no symptoms what so ever, and the doctor said that most people don’t show any symptoms but with how young she was she should’ve. If she didn’t gash her head open, then I don’t think I would’ve taken her to the hospital and I wouldn’t have known about her appendix, then she would’ve been really sick.” Bea sighed. “They weren’t even going to run any tests to see why she threw up and passed out, I made a big fuss about it and they finally did just to shut me up.”

 

“Oh my God.” Allie cupped her hand over her mouth. “Is she okay now?”

 

Bea smiled. “She’s a fucking warrior. When I left she was hyper and was playing around with Liz. It’s like she doesn’t even care about the six stitches in her forehead or the three little incisions she has on her belly.”

 

“Did they say why she passed out then?”

 

“I asked and the doctor said usually people pass out from the pain. But she never complained about any pain, so I don’t know.” Bea shrugged her shoulders.

 

“You ready to go in?” Bea added.

 

Allie nodded her head and got out of the car. They walked together inside of the hospital and up to Debbie’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

As Allie walked into the hospital room, she saw Debbie sound asleep. She had an IV in her arm and saw Liz reading a magazine sitting by her bedside. Allie kept her eyes solely on Debbie as they walked further into the room.

 

“Hey, Liz. She finally went to sleep, huh?” Bea laughed.

 

“Oh, hey love. The nurse came in and gave her a small dose of sleeping medicine to calm her down a bit. She got pretty rowdy after you left.” Liz stood up from the chair and walked to Bea and Allie. She hugged Bea and then turned to Allie. “What a coincidence, eh? I never thought for one second that when you introduced yourself that you’d be the same Allie that Debbie kept going on and on about yesterday.” Liz smiled.

 

“She must really like me then.” Allie softly laughed.

 

“I think she does.” Liz chuckled. “Bea, you going to properly introduce us?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

“Right,” Bea wrapped her arm loosely around Allie’s waist. “Ma, this is Allie. Allie this is my mum, Liz.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, love.” Liz reached her hand out to shake Allie’s hand.

 

“You too.” Allie smiled and shook her hand.

 

“Okay, well I better get going. She’s all yours.” Liz said as she went to retrieve her purse.

 

After she got her purse, she hugged Bea then turned to Allie.

 

She pulled Allie into a hug. “Be patient with this one. She really likes you.” She whispered into Allie’s ear.

 

Allie nodded her head as they pulled apart. Liz walked over to the bed and kissed Debbie’s cheek before waving bye to Bea and Allie and left the room. Bea went and sat on the edge of Debbie’s hospital bed and Allie sat on the chair. Bea looked over her shoulder at Allie.

 

“Whenever you’re ready to go home just let me know and I’ll take you home.” Bea said.

 

“I’ll go home whenever they let Debbie go. I’m fine being here.”

 

“There are keeping her overnight for observations. She’s not leaving until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Oh,” Allie paused. “I could stay until tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t have to work?”

 

“I do, but I could-“

 

“You’re not calling out.” Bea interrupted.

 

“I want to be here with you, for you.”

 

“I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.”

 

Allie scoffed. “I couldn’t give two shits about that job. I’ll be graduating in a month and I’ll be done with that job anyway.”

 

“You graduate in a month?” Bea asked with her eyebrows raised.

 

“Yep.” She replied, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Looks like I have a graduation party to plan.” Bea smirked.

 

“No thanks.” Allie laughed. “I still have a date to plan though.”

 

Bea blushed. “I’m going to throw you the best graduation party ever.”

 

“I’m going to take you on the best date ever.”

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. “I’m going to give you the best kiss ever.”

 

Allie opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again like she was contemplating on what to say. “Actions speak louder than words, Bea.” She grinned.

 

Bea looked at Debbie and then back to Allie. She turned and looked at the room door and then to the bathroom door. She stood up from the bed and walked around it to Allie. She grabbed Allie’s arm and pulled her out of the chair. She walked her to the bathroom and pulled her inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Bea pushed Allie against the back of the door. She put her forehead against Allie’s with her hands on each of Allie’s hips.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Bea whispered.

 

Allie cupped Bea’s face. Allie smiled just as Bea pushed forward and connected their lips. Bea didn’t waste any time before she plunged her tongue into Allie’s waiting mouth. Their tongues and lips moving together perfectly. Bea lightly squeezed on Allie’s hips, making her moan. Allie dropped one of her hands from Bea’s face and trailed it down her chest, stopping on her breast. Bea broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, Allie instantly removed her hands from Bea’s breast and her face.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Allie said.

 

Bea turned her head back to look at Allie. “No, it’s fine. It was just a little overwhelming. Don’t feel like you can’t touch me, okay? I just need to get used to it is all.”

 

“Okay.” Allie replied just above a whisper.

 

Bea leant forward placing a soft, lingering kiss to Allie’s lips. She pulled her lips from Allie’s and stood up straight, pulling Allie flush against her body into a hug. She kissed the side of Allie’s head as they pulled apart.

 

“Are you hungry? We could go grab something from the cafeteria while Debbie’s asleep.” Bea offered.

 

“I could go for some food right about now.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea retuned the smile and they walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to Debbie and kissed the side of her head before grabbing Allie’s hand and walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

They just walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand, trying to agree on one of the few places to eat at. The choices were pizza, burgers, or a salad. Allie wasn’t a salad person, so she mentioned pizza. Bea agreed on pizza. They were getting ready to walk across the cafeteria to the pizza area, when a vaguely familiar voice said something to Bea.

 

“Bea?” The voice said from behind Bea.

 

Bea turned around, Allie too. Bea’s face softened, but then quickly turned to anger. Allie turned her head to Bea and seen that she had her jaw tightened and her eyebrows furrowed together in rage.

 

Bea was standing in front of the woman she hasn’t seen in nearly five years. The woman who abandoned her, disowned her.

 

Her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stop it there, but we all love a cliffhanger, don't we? ;) 
> 
> I have not started on the next chapter yet, so I'm not sure how Bea will react. Hmmm, what will Bea do?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be better.

_Bea was standing in front of the woman she hasn’t seen in nearly five years. The woman who abandoned her, disowned her._

_Her mother._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

“Well aren’t you going to say something?” Her mother asked.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Bea said through gritted teeth.

 

“Really? That’s why you’ve been non-stop trying to get ahold of me for the last four years?”

 

“I haven’t tried contacting you in almost a year.”

 

Allie was so confused. She had no idea who this woman was and why Bea looked so angry.

 

“I only ever tried to get ahold of you so you could meet your granddaughter.” Bea added.

 

Allie then realized that this woman was Bea’s mum. She turned her gaze to the woman.

 

“Look, Bea,” Her mum went to reach for Bea’s arm, but Bea yanked her arm away.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Bea spat out.

 

Her mum chuckled. “You’re still the same little shit you were before. I thought having a child would change that about you.”

 

“Oh, fuck off. You’ve always treated me wrong.” Bea pointed her finger in her mum’s face. “You think I’m going to treat you like a mum when you never even treated me like a daughter?” She raised her voice, attracting attention from other people.

 

Allie decided to interfere, so she stepped in front of Bea facing her. She placed her hands on each side of Bea’s face to try to get her to look at her, but Bea kept her eyes on the woman behind her.

 

“Bea, listen to me. Calm down. Let’s just go, okay?” Allie said low trying to soothe Bea.

 

Allie started to gently push Bea backwards to distance her from her mum.

 

“And who the fuck is she?” Bea’s mum asked with a chuckle.

 

Bea pushed Allie aside and walked back to the woman that was never truly a mother to her.

 

“ _She_ is none of your business.”

 

She looked passed Bea and to Allie. She then began lightly laughing.

 

“Oh, god. Please tell me it’s a joke?” She looked back at Bea. “You’re fucking her? A woman? Did Harry beat all sense of humanity out of you?”

 

Bea got closer to her face. “What I do is none of your business. You lost the ‘mum’ title years ago. I couldn’t give a shit about what you think.” She replied harshly.

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s arm pulling her to walk away and Bea was getting ready to oblige when her biological mum said something that really angered her.

 

“Harry should’ve finished you off.” She sneered.

 

Bea turned her attention back to her mum. She reached her hand up and was getting ready to slap her mum when something changed in her. While her hand was raised all she could see was flashbacks of Harry raising his hand up at her and slapping her.

 

Her mum raised her head like she was bracing herself to get slapped, but all Bea did was drop her hand down.

 

“Fuck you.” Bea spat and then quickly left.

 

Allie looked at the woman wide eyed and then left following Bea.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie finally got to Debbie’s room and saw Bea pacing up and down the room, running her hands through her hair. Allie didn’t know what to do. If she should approach Bea or just let her run through her emotions alone. Allie figured it’d be best to try and comfort her. She slowly walked towards Bea while she was pacing, and tried to wrap her arms around her. Bea pushed Allie’s arms away and continued to pace. Allie took it as a challenge and when Bea walked by her, she grabbed her and wrapped her arms tightly around Bea. Bea didn’t fight her this time, and she felt Bea relax into her arms. She walked them to the chair and sat down, pulling Bea onto her lap. She traced her fingers soothingly in circles on Bea’s side.

 

“It’s okay, Bea.” Allie said softly.

 

Bea slightly sat up. “No, it’s not. I almost tried slapping her, Allie. She’s still my mother, I shouldn’t have raised my hand up to her like that.” She let a few tears fall from her eyes. “Just even thinking of slapping her made me just as bad as her, and Harry.”

 

“No, you are nothing like her or Harry. You were angry and you just acted upon your feelings. You didn’t even slap her, Bea. Even if you did it wouldn’t have made you a bad person. You have a reason to be mad at her.”

 

“I feel terrible though. I shouldn’t have raised my hand up to her.”

 

Allie caressed Bea’s face. “Stop beating yourself up about it. It’s okay.”

 

Bea was just about to lean in to give Allie a kiss when Franky barged through the door. She had a teddy bear in one hand and a balloon in the other.

 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” Franky grinned when she saw Bea on Allie’s lap.

 

Bea dropped her head in exasperation and stood up from Allie’s lap.  

 

“Back so soon, Franky?” Bea asked.

 

“Just wanted to drop by and see mini Bea and give her some presents.”

 

“How nice of you.” Bea grinned and took the balloon and teddy bear from Franky. She tied the balloon loosely around the guard rail on the hospital bed and set the teddy bear on the bed next to Debbie. “The nurse gave her some sleeping medicine because she was pretty hyper after her surgery.” She added.

 

As Franky was getting ready to respond, Allie’s stomach growled loudly causing Bea and Franky to laugh.

 

“It’s not funny,” Allie smiled. “I’m hungry.”

 

“The cafeteria is right down stairs.” Franky threw her hands up.

 

“We were down there a little while ago about to get something to eat, but..” Bea bit the inside of her cheek and briefly closed her eyes. “But something happened and we came back up here.”

 

“Something happened?” Franky asked confused, looking back and forth between Bea and Allie.

 

“Yeah.” Bea chuckled. “What a fucking coincidence it was really.”

 

“Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened.” Franky was starting to get agitated.

 

“My mum came up to me in the cafeteria.” She tight lipped smiled and raised her eyebrows.

 

Franky’s mouth was hung open and her head was pushed forward. “No fuckin’ way.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“So, what happened?”

 

Bea sighed. “She pretty much assaulted me. Said I was still a little shit, and she didn’t like the idea of me being with a woman. She also said that Harry should’ve finished me off.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“What a bitch..” Franky breathed out.

 

“Yeah. I almost slapped her. Had my hand raised and all, about to do it.”

 

“Why didn’t ya?”

 

“I couldn’t, Franky. It would have made me just like… _him.”_ She frowned.

 

“Ah, come here.” Franky pulled Bea into a hug, holding her tight.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Allie woke up feeling a little kinked from sleeping in the hospital chair. The chair was relatively comfortable, it had a leg rest that came up so her legs were outstretched and the chair could lean back a little if she wanted it to. She was just more used to being able to sprawl out on a bed and not be confined on this chair. She looked over and saw that Bea was still sleeping, and so was Debbie. Bea was able to sleep in the hospital bed with Debbie. Allie slowly extracted herself from the chair so it wouldn’t make too much noise and wake them up. She grabbed the duffle bag that she went and got last night from her apartment for some clothes and things to take a shower with. She got what she needed out of the bag and quietly headed to the en suite in the room to take a quick shower. She turned the water on to the right temperature and undressed herself, pushing her clothes to the side she got into the shower. Letting the hot water cascade down her body, she softly moaned. The hot shower felt amazing.

Allie finished her shower and swiftly opened the shower curtain with one hand as she wiped her eyes with the other hand. As she opened her eyes she saw a rather shocked looking Bea sitting on the toilet. Her face was completely red from the blush that rose through her cheeks. Allie must have not heard Bea come in.

Bea raked her eyes up and down Allie’s slender body. She felt an urge to just jump in the shower and push Allie against the tiled wall to have her wicked way with her. When she realized what she was doing, she slammed her eyes shut and turned her head towards the door. Allie grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it closed to cover her body.

 

“Sorry. I had to pee and I didn’t think you’d finish your shower while I was in here.” Bea uttered.

 

“Making your presence known would have saved us both a lot of embarrassment. Although I think you might have liked what you seen.” Allie smirked. “Could you pass me my towel?”

 

Bea reached for Allie’s towel that was hanging on the towel rack. With her eyes still slammed shut she turned to give Allie her towel. Allie wrapped the towel around her body and opened the curtain.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” She chuckled.

 

Bea opened her eyes, but keeping her gaze from Allie. She was getting ready to finish on the toilet when she turned her gaze to Allie and raised her eyebrows, asking for privacy. Allie playfully rolled her eyes and turned around, her back facing Bea. Bea quickly grabbed some toilet paper, wiped, and stood up from the toilet pulling her bottoms up. When Allie heard the toilet flush she looked over her shoulder to see if Bea was decent. Seeing that she was, she turned her whole body around and grinned at Bea.

 

“What?” Bea asked.

 

“You liked what you seen, didn’t ya?”

 

Bea felt her face get hot from the evident blush that took over her face. She downed her head and then turned to walk out of the bathroom.

 

As Bea walked to Debbie’s bed side, she saw Debbie flicker her eyes open.

 

“Hey, mama.” Debbie smiled.

 

“Hey, baby.” She ran her hand over the top of Debbie’s head. “Are you hungry?”

 

Debbie nodded her head. Bea grabbed the hospital food menu to read off the different things Debbie could order for breakfast.

Allie walked out of the bathroom dressed in her day clothes.

 

“Allie!” Debbie beamed.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Allie smiled and grabbed Debbie’s hand, gently squeezing it. “How ya feeling?”

 

“Hungry.”

 

Allie laughed. “Tell your mum to hurry up and order your food.” She winked at Bea who was giving her a glare.

 

“You heard the woman! Order my food!” She exclaimed.

 

Bea looked at Debbie with her eyebrows raised.

 

“…please.” She added.

 

“That’s better.” Bea said.

 

Bea looked at Allie who then mouthed ‘sorry’ to her. Bea shook her head and then grabbed the hospital room phone to order Debbie’s breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie was sat up in the bed eating her breakfast when the doctor walked in.

 

“Ms. Smith.” He stated.

 

Bea looked towards the doctor.

 

“Can I have a word, please?” He nodded his head towards the door.

 

Bea stood up and walked out of the room with the doctor.

 

“Is, uh, everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s great. I just wanted to let you know that Debbie is free to go home within the hour. I’ll have the nurse bring you the discharge papers for you to sign. I’ll need to see Debbie back here in a week to have the stitches removed from her forehead.”

 

“Oh, that’s great. She’ll be happy to leave.” Bea smiled.

 

“I’ll get the nurse and she should be here soon with the papers.” He turned to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. “Oh, and uh, I was asked to give you this.” He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, handing it to Bea and then walking away.

 

Bea watched him disappear around the corner before deciding to open up the paper to look at it. There was a phone number, a note, and signed off by her mother.

 

_Bea, please let’s meet up for coffee some time. I have a lot I need to explain. – Your Mother._

Bea stared blankly at the piece of paper. She jumped when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and calmed when she saw it was Allie.

 

“Uh, Debbie wants ya.” Allie studied Bea’s face. “Everything okay?”

 

Bea cleared her throat. “Yeah.”

 

She walked around Allie and into the room. She walked right up to Debbie’s bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“I just missed you.” She uttered.

 

Bea smiled and leant closer to Debbie, kissing her on the cheek.

 

The nurse walked in with the discharge papers for Debbie. Bea signed all what she needed to sign. The nurse gave her an appointment card for Debbie’s next week appointment to get her stitches removed and told her some precautions that she should look for in Debbie’s incisions. She told Bea to bring Debbie back to the hospital if she got a fever or if any of the incisions got really red and irritated looking.

 

After the nurse took Debbie’s IV out, she left the room. Allie began gathering Debbie’s things together so they could leave while Bea dressed Debbie out of the hospital gown and into regular clothes.

They finished getting things together and were walking out of the hospital room. Debbie wanted to be held, so Bea picked Debbie up in one arm and held their overnight bag in the other.

 

“You’d think I’d be pretty built with as much as I carry her around.” Bea said to Allie as they entered the elevator.

 

Allie laughed and squeezed on Bea’s bicep. “You feel pretty built to me.”

 

Bea playfully rolled her eyes and clicked the first floor button. As the elevator door closed, Allie looked over to Bea. She so wanted to kiss her. She hasn’t kissed her all morning and she was craving the feeling of her lips. She hadn’t been able to kiss her because of Debbie, she didn’t know how Bea felt about showing that kind of intimacy in front of Debbie yet and she wasn’t going to force anything. She turned her head to look straight ahead and let out a light sigh. Bea must have heard her sigh because she looked at Allie and then lightly nudged her shoulder with her own shoulder.

The elevator doors opened and Bea let Allie walk out first. They walked out to the car parking lot to Bea’s car. Bea put Debbie down so she could get into the backseat. Allie put all of the bags in the trunk and then got into the passenger side of the car.

 

“Am I taking you home?” Bea asked as she was putting on her seatbelt.

 

“No! I want her to come to our house!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“Deb, she’s probably tired of us. Let her decide what she wants to do without you interfering.” Bea looked into the rearview and saw Debbie cross her arms over her chest.

 

“As much as I’d love to go with you guys to your house, I should head home to catch up on my studies for my final exams.” She frowned.

 

“That’s fine. Debbie will get over it soon after we drop you off.” Bea chuckled.

 

As Bea began driving to Allie’s house, Allie leant over with her mouth close to Bea’s ear.

 

“For the record, I could never get tired of you.” She whispered and sat back into her seat.

 

Bea felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. It was still so crazy to her how Allie had such an effect on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of episode 6? I thought it was great! I'm nervous about next week's episode though *bites nails* seeing the trailer for episode 7 has me crazy nervous! I wonder what the Freak is doing to Allie? Argghhhh
> 
> Anyway, I have a favor of you all. Well, just your opinion.   
> If you could change ANYTHING about my story, what would it be? I just want to know what different scenarios are going through your heads. When I say anything, I literally mean anything. It could be the title, the length in chapters, involving more characters, anything! 
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter? :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of late update. Enjoy :)

_One week later…_

Bea was getting Debbie dressed and ready to take her to her doctor’s appointment to get her stitches removed. She was really nervous for Debbie because she knew how stitches felt getting removed, and although it never really hurt her, she knew it would be uncomfortable for Debbie. Debbie was brave and strong just like her mum, but she never felt physical pain before. She was absolutely dreading this doctor’s appointment.

 

As Bea was putting a pair of jean overalls on Debbie, her doorbell rang. She finished snapping the buttons closed on the overalls and stood up. She pulled socks from Debbie’s drawer and put them on the bed. Bea told Debbie to put her socks on and she’d be right back. She walked out of Debbie’s room to the front door and opened it.

 

There stood Allie with two vases of flowers in each hand. Red roses for Bea, and pink lilies for Debbie.

 

“Allie,” Bea smiled. “Hi.”

 

“Hi yourself.” She smiled back. “These are for you.” She handed the vase of red roses to Bea.

 

“Thank you.” She lightly laughed while accepting the flowers. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just thought I’d stop by and give flowers to the two most beautiful girls in the world.”

 

“That’s sweet of you. Come in.” Bea stepped aside to let Allie in, closing the door behind her.

 

“Where’s Debbie? These are for her.”

 

“She’s in her room putting on her socks. You can go on in there. I’ll go put my roses in the kitchen.”

 

Allie watched as Bea started walking to the kitchen before she headed off to Debbie’s room. She stood in the doorway of Debbie’s room smiling as she watched her try to put on her socks on the floor.

 

“Don’t tell me you can’t put on your own socks.” Allie laughed.

 

Debbie shot her head up with the sound of a familiar voice and smiled when she saw Allie.

 

“Hey, Allie!” She beamed. “Mama always puts my socks on me.”

 

“I see.” She walked to Debbie’s dresser to put the vase of flowers down and then walked to Debbie.

 

She kneeled down in front of Debbie on the floor and patted the top of her knee so Debbie would lift her foot onto her knee. Allie grabbed the socks from Debbie and put each sock on each of her feet. She stood up then helped Debbie up.

 

“These flowers are pretty.” Debbie said walking to the vase of flowers on her dresser to examine them.

 

“They are for you.”

 

“Really?” Debbie’s face lit up when she turned her attention to Allie.

 

“Yep. Pretty flowers for a pretty girl.” She winked at Debbie.

 

Debbie began running her fingers along the petals of the lilies.

 

“Okay, Deb. Let’s go brush your teeth.” Bea said as she walked into her daughters’ room.

 

Debbie sighed and then began walking out of the room. Allie went to walk past Bea through the doorway, but Bea stopped her. Bea peaked her head out of the room to see if Debbie was still walking away, then she turned her attention back to Allie who was smirking. Bea lifted a shaky hand to place on Allie’s cheek, swiping her thumb graciously at the corner of Allie’s mouth. Bea leaned in slowly, kissing Allie with such a genuine feeling. She sighed as their lips moved together perfectly. Bea pulled away before things got steamy, she put their foreheads together.

 

“Kissing you is so…” Bea was utterly lost for words.

 

“Voluptuous?” Allie smirked.

 

“I have no clue what that means, but since you said it, then yes. Voluptuous.” Bea leaned in again, giving Allie a soft, quick kiss to the lips. Then pulled away completely.

 

“It means sensual. Pleasuring. That sort of thing.”

 

“Well, that was very…pleasuring.” Bea grinned moving to stand in the hallway to go to the bathroom to help Debbie.

 

“If you think kissing me is pleasuring, just wait until I get to show you how I am with my fingers.” Allie raised her eyebrows and brought her hand up, wiggling her fingers.

 

Bea felt her heartbeat quicken and a breath catch in her throat, and she knew she was probably blushing. She moved her eyes from Allie’s sharp gaze and turned to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Allie laughed to herself, she loved making Bea blush and making her speechless. She followed the same path down the hall to the bathroom and stood slightly in the doorway watching Bea help Debbie brush her teeth.

 

“Okay, go get your shoes.” Bea said to Debbie as she turned the water off.

 

Debbie skipped out of the bathroom and down the hall back to her room.

 

“I’ve got to go now, I just wanted to stop by and give you two some flowers. I’ll be back later for _our_ date.” Allie reached up and ran her fingers lightly through Bea’s red curls.

 

“Okay, I’ll be ready when you come back.”

 

Allie smiled. She closed the gap between them and kissed Bea on her cheek. She turned around and started to walk away. Bea quickly reached her hand out and popped Allie on the butt. Allie turned around and quirked her eyebrow up.

 

“That’s how it is then, eh? I’ll get you back.” Allie smirked then walked down the hall and out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Debbie were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to be called back to her appointment. There were other younger kids in the waiting room playing with the toys that were out. Bea looked beside her at Debbie and saw that Debbie was watching the other kids play. Bea leant down to whisper in Debbie’s ear.

 

“You can go play with them if you want to.” She whispered.

 

Debbie looked to her mum and then shook her head ‘no’.

 

“Why not?” Bea asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Her daughter shrugged her shoulders. “I like to play on my own.”

 

Bea turned her attention to the front when the nurse that calls the patients back to a room walked in with her clipboard.

 

“Debbie Smith.” She called out.

 

Bea stood up and grabbed Debbie’s hand. They followed the nurse around the corner to check all of Debbie’s vital signs, and her weight and height. The nurse then placed them in a room. Bea helped Debbie up onto the patients’ table and then she sat in the chair next to the table.

 

“The doctor will be in a few minutes.” The nurse stated and then walked out of the room.

 

Over the next few minutes, Bea listened to Debbie blabber on and on. She talked about how much she liked their dinner last night and how much she was ready for lunch. Bea shook her head and laughed at how Debbie was such a food head.

 

“Mama?” Debbie said.

 

Bea looked up to Debbie giving her, her fullest attention. She really did not expect what Debbie was about to say.

 

“Will I ever get to meet my daddy?” She asked so innocently.

 

Bea wanted to laugh and say ‘yeah, when he gets out of the bad boy house.’, but she didn’t say anything at all. She just looked at Debbie. In fact, she didn’t know what to say at all. She knew someday Debbie would’ve asked about him, but she didn’t think she would now at this moment, at this age. Before Bea was about to say what she thought of saying, the doctor walked in.

 

“Miss. Debbie.” He smiled. “How are you doing today?”

 

“I’m doing good! Mama is going to feed me after this, so I’m happy.” She beamed.

 

The doctor looked at Bea and laughed. “Well that’s good.” He smiled. “Could you lay back for me? I’m just going to have a look at your tummy.”

 

Debbie did as she was told and leaned back.

 

The doctor turned back to Bea. “Could you..?” He gestured to Debbie’s overalls.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Bea got up from her chair and walked the few steps to the table.

 

She unbuckled the buckles on her overalls, pulled the top of the overalls down, and pushed her shirt up to reveal her belly.

 

“Thank you.” He flashed his charming smile towards Bea.

 

Bea suddenly felt uncomfortable. She just nodded her head.

 

The doctor put some latex gloves on and put his hands over Debbie’s belly.

 

“I’m going to put a little pressure on your tummy and you let me know if it hurts, okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head.

 

The doctor ran his fingertips over the little incisions on Debbie’s tummy with applied pressure. Debbie didn’t say anything, so he pressed firmer.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” She said, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Okay, well sit up and your mum will fix your clothes while I go get the nurse.”

 

Debbie sat up. Bea pulled her shirt down and re-buttoned the buttons on her overalls. Bea knew the doctor went to get the nurse for assistance in removing Debbie’s forehead stitches, so she got onto the table beside Debbie and grabbed her hand to hold onto.

 

The doctor and nurse came in and started right away removing the stitches. He warned Debbie that she’d feel a slight pull and that it may even hurt. But as always, Debbie was brave. She didn’t flinch or cry at all while he was removing the stitches. The doctor was impressed and said that children her age usually cry and throw a hysterical fit. But not Debbie, she was outstanding throughout the whole process, so he gave Debbie a lollipop. Which Debbie accepted without hesitation. As they were leaving the room, the doctor grabbed Bea’s attention.

 

“Um, Ms. Smith,” He started.

 

“Call me Bea, please.” She interrupted.

 

“Bea,” He smiled. “I know this isn’t customary, but I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a coffee or some dinner some time.”

 

And there it is.

 

“As lovely as that sounds, I can’t. I’m already kind of seeing somebody, I’m sorry.” She lightly frowned.

 

The doctor nodded his head in understanding.

 

“What a lucky guy.” He chuckled. “Well, then I’ll see you around.”

 

Bea thought for a moment. “I guess s _he_ is pretty lucky. I’ll see you around, doctor.” She said with emphasis on ‘she’ and left the room catching up to Debbie.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before Bea knew it, she was dressed and ready for her date with Allie. Franky had already picked up Debbie and now she was anxiously waiting for Allie to arrive. She went back to her room a few times to look herself over in her full body mirror to make sure what she was wearing was okay. She was wearing her skinny legged black dress pants, with a plain white button up, leaving the top two buttons undone, and a pair of black heels. She applied minimal make-up, mostly focusing on her eyes, and she straightened her hair. It was going to be different for Allie because Allie hadn’t seen her hair any other way than curly. Bea was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her door bell ring. Looking herself over in the mirror one more time, she went to the front door. She opened the door revealing Allie. She was wearing a black dress that hugged each of her curves perfectly. The dress stopped just above her knees and it was pretty revealing on her chest and sides. Bea raked her eyes up and down Allie’s body several times before her eyes finally met Allie’s. As she looked at Allie’s face, she noticed how her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were wide.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Bea rasped.

 

“Your hair.” Allie finally met Bea’s gaze. “And don’t act like you weren’t just looking me up and down.”

 

Bea turned her head and blushed. Allie walked into the house and hugged Bea.

 

“Your hair looks so good.” She mumbled into Bea’s neck.

 

“You think?”

 

Allie pulled away and gave Bea a light kiss to her cheek. “I know.” She smiled and looked around the room. “Where’s Debbie?”

 

“Oh, Franky came and got her.”

 

Allie slumped her shoulders and sighed.

 

“What?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“I needed to give her something.”

 

“Okay, well she’s right across the street at Franky’s. Go over there while I go get my things and then I’ll pick you up.”

 

With that, Allie shot out of the front door and across the street to Franky’s house. She knocked on the door. Truth be told, she didn’t need to give Debbie anything. She absolutely needed to ask her something. The door flung open and Franky smirked.

 

“Wrong house, Blondie.” She continued her smirk.

 

“I just need to see Debbie is all.” Allie replied.

 

Before Franky replied, Debbie appeared.

 

“Allie!” She ran between Franky and the door and slammed herself into Allie’s legs.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Your stitches are gone.” She said examining the spot where the stitches used to be.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t cry either.”

 

“That’s good.” Allie smiled. “Look, I need to ask you something, okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head as Allie squatted in front of her.

 

Allie looked up to Franky and raised her eyebrows, asking for her to go away.

 

“Ah, nah. Whatever you need to ask Debbie, I want to hear.” She smirked.

 

Allie rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to Debbie.

 

“Debbie,” She breathed out. “How would you feel if I asked your mum to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Oh, shi-…crap.” She heard Franky mumble.

 

“Girlfriend?” Debbie scrunched up her little face.

 

“Hey, Deb,” Franky patted Debbie on the shoulder. “Like how me and Gidge are, we’re together. Allie’s asking you if she could be with your mum, so they could be together.”

 

“Together?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, together. I want to know how you would feel if I was to be with your mum.” Allie said.

 

Debbie sighed. “Like hold her hand and cuddle her?”

 

“Yes, exactly like that.” She smiled. “And kiss her.” She whispered with a laugh.

 

“Ewww!” Debbie laughed.

 

“So, what do you say? Can I ask your mum to be my girlfriend?”

 

Debbie tapped her index finger on her chin, making Allie laugh. “Hmm, I think you can do whatever you want.” She said honestly.

 

“I know, but I want your blessing.”

 

“Then I say yes.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Ask my mum.”

 

Allie smiled and then kissed Debbie’s cheek. “Thank you, Debbie.”

 

Debbie nodded her head and walked back into the house. Allie stood up and saw Franky widely smiling.

 

“What are you smiling for?” Allie asked smiling.

 

“That was fucking sweet, ya know? Asking Debbie that. I don’t even think she understood what you were asking, but she said yes anyway.”

 

“I just wanted her to be okay with it. The whole seeing her mum with a woman thing, ya know?”

 

“I think she understands that women can be with other women, she sees me and Gidge all the time kiss and cuddle. It would’ve been harder for her to understand if she saw her mum and dad together, but she’s never seen that so it doesn’t make a difference.”

 

“Yeah. I better get going, Bea’s waiting on me.” She looked over her shoulder to Bea sitting in the car at the end of Franky’s driveway.

 

“Good luck.” Franky said then closed her front door.

 

Allie made her way down Franky’s driveway to Bea’s car and got in.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie and Bea were sitting at a small table in a nice Caribbean restaurant, that was surprisingly not crowded. She sat with her hands folded together propped underneath her chin, staring at Bea like she hung the stars in the night sky. She watched as Bea wondered her eyes throughout the restaurant, looking at every small detail. When Bea’s eyes finally landed on her own, a smile crept up on the corner of her lips.

 

“Stop staring.” Bea’s face grew a shade of red.

 

“I can’t help myself with you. You’re so beautiful.”

 

Bea scoffed.

 

“What? You don’t think you’re beautiful?” Allie asked.

 

“It’s not that. I’m just not used to hearing it.”

 

“You better start getting used to it.” Allie smiled.

 

The waitress brought them a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Allie poured them each some wine and they both took a sip. After a few minutes of silence, Bea began to chuckle.

 

“What’s funny?” Allie lightly laughed with her.

 

“I just remembered something from earlier.”

 

“Well spill it, I want a laugh too.”

 

“After Debbie’s appointment today, her doctor stopped me and asked me to go with him to get coffee or dinner some time.” She laughed.

 

Bea looked to Allie and seen that she wasn’t as amused as she was. She was staring at Bea with her eyebrows raised.

 

“I’m guessing you said no?” She asked uncertainly.

 

“Of course I said no.” Bea said.

 

“Why? He’s a doctor. You wouldn’t have had to work another day in your life again.” Allie replied jokingly.

 

Although her tone of voice was evident for her joking, Bea went along and said what she was thinking.

 

“That’s true. It would’ve been nice, but..” Bea paused. She looked into Allie’s eyes with nothing but pure warmth. “But he wasn’t you.” She added, her voice ever so softly.

 

Allie felt her heart flutter. She kept the eye contact with Bea. She wasn’t sure what to say or how to respond to that. How easily Bea just let the words slip out of her mouth made Allie realize that Bea really did like her and that Bea was in this just as much as she was. Without much thought, Allie spoke what’s been on her mind a lot lately.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Shocked was an understatement. Bea was floored, she was speechless, blown away, stunned. She felt all of these emotions and she wasn’t sure what to say. Sure, she wanted to be with Allie, but after all, she was afraid of commitment. She was afraid to give her all to someone and then have it ripped away like it was nothing.

 

“Allie…” She trailed off, still unsure of what to say.

 

“It’s no pressure, Bea. You don’t have to say ‘yes’. I’m just hoping you will.” Allie softly smiled. “And besides, it took a lot to try to explain to Debbie if I could ask you to be my girlfriend.”

 

Bea looked confusingly at Allie. “You asked Debbie if you could ask me to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah, I wanted her blessing, so to speak. She didn’t really know what I meant, so Franky tried to help me tell her what I meant. She understood it as holding hands and cuddling.” She laughed.

 

Bea was in awe. She never thought Allie would ask her daughter for permission. It was an absolute sweet gesture on her part. Her heart swelled with love. Allie didn’t have to ask Debbie, but she did, and Bea then realized that maybe a relationship is what she wanted with Allie. Sure, they were young and she herself had a young child, but Allie loved Debbie. Everyone has relationships at a young age, whether the relationship works or not is up to the two people involved.

 

“Yes.” Bea managed to finally announce.

 

“Yes?” Allie questioned.

 

“Yes.” Bea repeated. “I’ll be your girlfriend.”

 

Allie’s face lit up with a huge smile, a smile that Bea hadn’t seen yet until now. “Can I kiss you? Or is public display of affection too much for you right now? Cause I’ll understand if you-“

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Bea interrupted with a smile plastered on her face.

 

Allie released her hold of breath and leaned across the small table, Bea leaning across too. Their lips met in the middle. This kiss was different, a _good_ different though. It was full of emotion. They kissed as if their life depended on it. Their lips moving in sync.

Bea pulled away first and sat back in her seat, trying to catch her breath. After her breathing was regulated she look at Allie, who had that same smile on her face.

 

“You look happy.” Bea smiled.

 

“That’s an understatement. I’m ecstatic.” She beamed. “I get to officially call you mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

They finished their main course of food and Allie had asked Bea if she wanted desert. Which Bea replied with a stern ‘no’, followed by laughter. Allie decided on not getting desert either. Allie paid the bill, which Bea insisted that she help but Allie wasn’t having it. Bea then demanded that next time was on her and Allie smirked at her. They walked outside of the restaurant to Bea’s car and got in. After Bea put on her seatbelt then slightly turned to Allie.

 

“Am I taking you home?” Bea asked.

 

“Yes, unless you’ve got a better idea.” Allie grinned.

 

“You’re leaving it up to me then?”

 

“Yeah, I trust that you won’t disappoint.”

 

“Good.” Is all Bea said before she starting driving.

 

The whole trip they both stayed silent. Bea knew exactly what she was doing. She pulled up outside of Franky’s house and got out. She went to the door and knocked on it. She disappeared inside for a few minutes then returned back outside with Debbie sound asleep in her arms. Bea asked Allie to drive her car into her own driveway while she walked across the street with Debbie in her arms, and Allie obliged. Bea unlocked her house and walked inside straight to Debbie’s room to lay her in bed to sleep. She walked out of her daughter’s room and collided into Allie after she had closed the door.

 

“What are we doing?” Allie asked.

 

“I asked if you wanted me to take you home, and you said yes unless I had a better idea. Which I do. I want you to stay the night with me.” Bea said, looking at Allie’s face. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” She lightly chuckled. “Wouldn’t you want me to sleep in Debbie’s bed again?”

 

“If you wanted to, but I thought we could, ya know, sleep together.” Bea responded shyly.

 

Allie sensed Bea’s shyness and placed her hands on Bea’s shoulders. “Are you sure? You won’t be uncomfortable?”

 

“I’m sure.” Bea whispered.

 

Bea grabbed one of Allie’s hands from her shoulder and led her to her room. Gently closing the door behind them, she turned the light on. She dug through her drawers to find something for Allie to wear. She pulled out a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pajamas.

 

“Which one?” Bea asked, holding up the selected items.

 

Allie grabbed just the baggy t-shirt and retreated to Bea’s bathroom. Bea grabbed her pajamas from her bed and quickly put them on, throwing her now dirty clothes into her laundry basket in her closet. She was then sitting on the edge of her bed reading a text message from Maxine when Allie opened the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame.

 

_Maxine: Bea, I closed the salon for tomorrow because I have somewhere I need to be and since there is not many people on schedule. I hope you don’t mind, but I think the day off will do some good for everyone._

_Bea: I’m fine with that. Have you called the others and let them know?_

_Maxine: I’m way ahead of you. Good night, Bea._

_Bea: Good night, Maxi._

Bea set her phone down and finally looked up. She let her eyes wonder over Allie’s toned, naked legs. Allie walked closer to Bea and stood between her legs. She placed her hands on each side of Bea’s face and leant down to kiss her, wholeheartedly. She then crawled onto the bed and laid down on the opposite side of Bea’s side. Bea got up and turned the light off. She returned to the bed and laid down as well, facing Allie.

Allie reached her hand up and stroked Bea’s face gently with the back of her knuckles. She trailed her fingers down Bea’s arm until she reached her hip. She let her hand rest on Bea’s hip, letting her thumb gently stroke at the exposed skin just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. No words were spoken, they were just enjoying each other’s presence and getting comfortable being in the same bed.

Allie let her mind wonder to the first time she spent the night at Bea’s house. She had slept in Debbie’s bed while Debbie slept in here with Bea. She remembered how happy she felt waking up that next morning in Bea’s home. She remembered walking in this room seeing both Bea and Debbie both fast asleep. She then remembered the scar she had seen on Bea’s back from when her shirt had riden up. She slowly began to move her hand from Bea’s hip to under her shirt, she was curious about the scar and she wanted to know.

 

“What happened…” She moved her hand until she felt the rough, raised skin of the scar on her back. “Here?”

 

Bea quickly moved her hand to cover Allie’s, stilling her movements. She pushed Allie’s hand from under her shirt and used her arm to block Allie from trying to put her hand back under her shirt.

 

“What happened there?” Allie asked again.

 

“How did you even know about that?”

 

“I seen it before, when I first stayed the night here. I came in here to wake you up and I saw it from when your shirt had riden up.”

 

Bea sighed. It was a scar that Harry had given her that she was self-conscious about. It was just another reminder of him and what he had done. To be honest, she was ashamed.

Allie noticed Bea’s reluctance and she didn’t want to push her to answer her question.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. So don’t feel like you do. I was just curious.” Allie assured and ran her thumb across Bea’s cheek.

 

“I know I don’t have to, but I think I want to.” Bea sighed. “It’s just a bad reminder of _him_ and I’m ashamed. It’s shows how weak I really am.”

 

Allie leant forward to Bea’s face and kissed her softly on the nose.

 

“You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know.” She smiled. “I’m all ears for when you’re ready to tell me.”

 

Bea pulled Allie closer to her. She pulled a strand of Allie’s hair between her index finger and thumb, and twirled it around.

 

“It happened before I got pregnant with Debbie.” Bea started. “We have been hanging out for a bit, but he never had asked me to be his girlfriend. Anyway, Harry had a little get together with his friends and he invited me. Everything was going great. He was nice, playful, and sweet. One of his friends came up to me while Harry went for a dip in the pool and he started talking to me and making jokes, so I laughed. Harry got mad and told everyone to leave. I went to leave too, but he told me no. After everyone left he began yelling at me saying how I was flirting with his friend and that I liked him. I tried to explain to him that I was only laughing at a joke he said, but he didn’t want to hear it and he slapped me. I was shocked and scared, and I tried to get up to leave, but he pushed me. When he pushed me I fell to the cement and there was this sharp object, I can’t remember what it was, but it gashed me pretty bad. I didn’t fall straight on top of it, thankfully, or it would’ve went through me. As I fell I kind of turned to the side so it grazed my back, but it still went into my back kind of, as you could tell.”

 

When Bea finished talking, Allie kissed her softly. Allie sat up beside Bea and put her hand slightly under the hem of Bea’s shirt.

 

“Can I?” Allie asked.

 

Bea nodded. She wasn’t quite sure what she agreed to, but she was eager to find out.

Allie slowly pushed the back of Bea’s shirt up, revealing her tan, toned back. She pushed the shirt up until the scar was visible. She gently ran her fingers over the scar, feeling every inch of it. Sure, it was an ugly scar with a painful memory, but it was a part of Bea and that’s what made it beautiful. She leant over Bea and pressed her soft lips against the scar. She had wanted to do this ever since she first saw the scar, kiss the bad memories of it away. She kissed every inch of the scar.

 

Feeling Allie’s lips on a part of her body, other than her lips, was driving Bea wild. Her lips were warm and soft. Bea had to really hold back a moan that had almost released from her lips. She’s never felt this way before. She loved this feeling. Feeling light and carefree.

 

Allie laid back down facing Bea, and kissed her lips tenderly. She turned over so her back was against Bea’s front, and she pulled Bea’s arm around her and held her hand with hers against her chest.

 

“Good night, Bea.”

 

“Good night, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Tuesday yet? Lol 
> 
> Thank you for leaving wonderful comments and kudos!  
> I tried to make this chapter longer. Let me know how you liked it? :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update :( Things got a big crazy over the weekend. I will TRY to post the next update on time :)

Sometime during the night, Debbie must have made her way to her mum’s bed without Bea or Allie knowing. Allie woke up between the two of them, Bea laying on her stomach with her head buried in Allie’s shoulder and Debbie curled up into Allie’s side. Allie tried to remember when Debbie came into the bed, but she had no memory of it. It still felt pretty early, so Allie didn’t bother to try to wake either of them up. Instead, she turned over on her side to face Bea. She leaned up on her elbow and trickled her fingers lightly over the exposed skin on Bea’s lower back. She smiled when she felt Bea writhe beneath her fingers. She trailed her fingers up her back until she reached her face, and easily pushed her straightened hair from her face. This woman lying next to her was so beautiful, and she was so lucky. She used her index finger and began to trace lazy circles on the skin under Bea’s ear.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she began to wonder why such a sick monster of a man, no _boy,_ would ever want to hurt Bea. Why anyone would ever want to hurt her. She was the sweetest, most kindest person she’s ever met. It really blew her mind how Harry was such a cruel person to her. Allie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the most sexiest raspy voice she’s ever heard before.

 

“Good morning.” Bea rasped, then leaned up to kiss Allie.

 

“Mmm, it is a good morning.” She smiled. “Do you know when Debbie got in here?”

 

“What?” Bea turned her body to sit up. She looked over Allie and saw Debbie sound asleep. “I didn’t know she was in here.”

 

“Me either. I woke up between the two of you, not that I’m complaining.”

 

Bea crawled over Allie and sprawled herself on top of Debbie. She peppered Debbie’s face with kisses until she woke up.

 

“Mama…” Debbie whined trying to cover her face.

 

Bea placed one last kiss to Debbie’s nose before sitting up, pulling Debbie up too and into her arms. Debbie was still half asleep so her little body fell limp into Bea.

 

“Why are you sleeping in here?” Bea asked softly.

 

“I had a bad dream and I got scared.”

 

“Want to tell me what it was about?”

 

“There were monsters under my bed and in my closet.”

 

Bea tightened her hold around Debbie. “Aww, it’s okay baby. I’m here.”

 

Allie scooted closer so she could help comfort Debbie. She placed her hand on Debbie’s leg and began rubbing it soothingly.

 

“Hey, I know how to make some monster spray, so when you feel like there is monsters under your bed or in your closet then you can spray them.” Allie suggested.

 

“Really?” Debbie asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s real easy. I’ll make some when I go home and then I’ll bring it over tomorrow, okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head, then pulled away from her mum. She got out of the bed and walked out the room. Bea knew where she was headed, the kitchen.

 

“She’s off to the kitchen, so I better go after her to feed her or she’ll be the monster.” Bea laughed. “What kind of spray are you talking about?” She asked as she got out of the bed.

 

Allie laughed. “I was just going to buy a spray bottle and put water in it, then label it as monster spray. It’s just an allusion and it’ll make her worries go away.”

 

Bea just smiled. “You’re great, you know that?” She leaned across the bed and kissed Allie ever so softly on her lips. “Come on, let’s go make breakfast.” She grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her from the bed.

 

Bea grabbed a pair of shorts from her drawer and tossed them to Allie for her to put them on. After she did so, they both walked into the kitchen finding Debbie sitting patiently at the table.

 

* * *

 

 

What a typical morning for Franky and Bridget. Making love as soon as they wake up. Franky kissing her way up Bridget’s toned leg. Kissing the inside of each of her thighs, gently biting after each kiss. She was just about to finally reach her destination when there was a firm knock on their front door. Franky looked up to Bridget and then groaned. She went to continue what she was about to do, but Bridget tightened her legs closed.

 

“Gidge..whoever it is can fuck off. Now open those sexy legs and let me fuck you with my tongue.”

 

“I’ve got to start getting ready for work anyway, so Just go answer the door.”

 

“You know I only need five minutes to make your world turn upside down.” She smirked.

 

“Franky…” Bridget trailed off.

 

Franky climbed up Bridget’s body and kissed her chest, then her lips.

 

“Come on, you know you want to.” She lightly traced her fingers over Bridget’s stomach.

 

Bridget threw her head back. She wanted to, she _so_ wanted to.

 

“Five minutes, Franky.”

 

“That a girl.” She smirked before pressing a meaningful kiss to her lips.

 

Franky trailed her tongue down Bridget’s body seductively. She pushed her legs open with ease and lowered her head. Wasting no time, she plunged her mouth against Bridget’s core. Using her tongue to firmly lick from her entrance to her clit. Frankly closed her lips over the hardened bud and sucked gently, causing Bridget to buck her hips and moan out. Just as Franky was about to work some more of her magic, there were three loud knocks and then the person rang the doorbell continuously. Franky slammed her fist down on the bed and moved from between Bridget’s legs.

 

“I’m going to go give this person an earful.” She said angrily and put her robe on. “Don’t you go anywhere.”

 

Franky stormed out of their room and to the front door. She unlocked the door and slung it open.

 

“I don’t know who the fuck-“ Franky stopped immediately when she saw who it was, her anger turning to happiness. “Booms!” She exclaimed and jump into Boomer’s arms, literally.

 

“Gee, Franky. I didn’t think you’d be this happy to see me.” Boomer said as she tightened her arms around Franky.

 

“Are you kidding ya doofus?” Franky managed to pull herself from Boomer’s embrace. “I missed ya like crazy. It’s been, what, three months?”

 

“Yeah, bloody hell of three months too.”

 

“So, are ya back? For good?” Franky asked with wide eyes.

 

“Um, yeah. I think so. I’m here for good.” Boomer laughed.

 

“I fucking missed ya.” She pulled Boomer into another hug. “How was it? How did you like it there?”

 

Boomer had been visiting the States for the last few months. She wanted a change of environment, so to speak. It was never a permanent move, although she did think about it. She visited only a few states during her time there; California, Texas, New York, and Florida.

 

“It was alright, ya know. I could’ve punched a few tits in, but I was good.”

 

“I’m glad you had a good time. You’ve missed a lot here though, most of it to do with Red.” Franky raised her eyebrows.

 

“What’s up with Bea? Can we go see her?”

 

“Oh, she’s great. She’s got herself into a relationship.”

 

“Nah, not Bea!” Boomer exclaimed.

 

Franky laughed and nodded her head.

 

“No fuckin’ way! I thought she was a prude!”

 

“She was! Just wait til’ ya see who she has it in with.” Franky laughed.

 

“Oh, fuck! I can’t wait, Franky! Can we go over there now?”

 

“Let me get dressed.” Franky laughed. “Come in.”

 

Boomer barged in with her bags and Franky shut the door behind her. Bridget came from out of their room dressed and ready for work. As soon as she saw Boomer, she hugged her tightly and told her it was so good to see her. Bridget kissed Franky before she left out of the house to go to work. Franky went and put on some clothes. She returned from changing and they both walked across the street to Bea’s house. Franky let Boomer knock on the door, and not long after Bea answered.

 

“Boomer.” Bea smiled widely. She walked out of the door and hugged Boomer.

 

She invited both of them in without even thinking. They followed her to the kitchen where Allie and Debbie were both eating pancakes and bacon. Boomer picked Debbie up from the chair and twirled her around in the air, hugging her. She set Debbie back down when she spotted the extra bacon on the stove.

 

“Uh, Bea..can I?” Boomer motioned towards the extra bacon.

 

Bea chuckled. “Go on, help yourself.” She said as she sat in the chair next to Allie to finish her food.

 

Boomer rushed to the stove and grabbed a piece. Allie was confused, Bea had never mentioned this person before, but then again she hadn’t met many of Bea’s friends yet. Franky sat herself down at the head of the table.

 

“So, Bea.” Boomer began with a mouthful of bacon. “Franky told me you got yourself into a relationship. Where is he and who is he?”

 

Bea glared at Franky, who was silently laughing, then she turned her attention to Allie, who was trying not to laugh.

 

“Well, Boomer.” Bea placed her hand over Allie’s on the table. “ _Her_ name is Allie, and she’s right here.”

 

Boomer started laughing hysterically.

 

“Yeah, right! Seriously, where is he?”

 

“No, Booms. She’s forreal.” Franky assured.

 

The piece of bacon that Boomer was biting off of, dropped to the floor. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

 

“So, you’re a clitty licker now?”

 

“Boomer!” Bea yelled. “Watch what you say in front of Debbie!”

 

Boomer cupped her mouth with her hands.

 

“Fuck, sorry Bea. Crap! I meant crap, sorry Bea!”

 

“It’s fine.” Bea sighed.

 

Allie nudged Bea with her shoulder to get her attention, letting her know that’s it okay for her to introduce them.

 

“Uh, Boomer this is Allie, Allie that’s Boomer. Her real name is Sue, but we all just call her Boomer.”

 

“Hey, Boomer. It’s nice to meet ya.”

 

“You too, Blondie.” Boomer replied, grabbing more bacon.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, Allie helped Bea clean up. Boomer and Franky were sitting with Debbie in Bea’s living room watching whatever in the world Debbie watched. Allie had excused herself to go change her clothes so she could leave, she had a few things that she needed to take care of today. Bea stood in the living room waiting for Allie to leave her room.

 

“Do you want to borrow my car for the day? I don’t mind letting you use it while you do whatever you need you need to do.” Bea said as Allie returned from the room.

 

“No, that’s fine. Thank you though.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea nodded her head and followed Allie to the front door.

 

“I’ll come back over later, okay?” Allie said, studying Bea’s face.

 

“Okay.”

 

Allie pulled Bea into a hug, then kissed her on the cheek as they pulled away. Allie lifted her hand and caressed Bea’s cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across her cheek and smiled. She didn’t want to kiss Bea on the lips in front of her guests because she wasn’t sure how Bea would’ve felt, and she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Allie disappeared out of the front door. Bea found herself craving Allie’s presence after she left.

 

“Ah, Red...” Franky trailed off.

 

“What?” She swiftly turned around.

 

“I was looking forward to some lip action.”

 

Bea chuckled. “She just thinks that I’ll be uncomfortable kissing her in front of you guys.”

 

“So show her otherwise. When she tries that shit again, you kiss her on the lips.” Franky stood up from the couch. “Anyway, I’ve got to get going. Booms, ya coming?”

 

“Uh, I was gonna stay here and hang out with Deb. Is that okay, Bea?”

 

“Yeah, of course. As long as neither of you give me any trouble.” Bea pointed her finger at both Boomer and Debbie.

 

“Scouts honor, Bea.” Boomer raised her hand up.

 

“Yeah, mama. Scouts honor.” Debbie copied Boomer.

 

Franky laughed. “Good luck, Red. You know how those two are when they get together.” She continued laughing as she walked out of the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

The first couple of hours after Franky left, Boomer and Debbie were good. Then a few hours after that, Debbie had started to tickle Boomer, which she absolutely hates being tickled. After Boomer got free of being tickled, she chased Debbie around the house, knocking pretty much everything over. Bea had tried to get them to stop running around the house, but nothing worked. She threatened them, picked up Debbie, but that only resulted in her getting chased by Boomer. So, her last resort was to tempt them with food. As soon as she had mentioned food, they both immediately stopped running. Bea made them lunch and they both sat in the kitchen to eat. Bea went back behind them and picked up everything they had knocked over. After she was finished picking up the things, she heard a car pull up outside of her house. She walked to the window and opened one of blinds to look out. She saw an unfamiliar car, it was white with dark tented windows. She stood looking out of the window until someone got out.

 

Allie.

 

Bea quickly walked to her front door and opened it. She stood against the door frame with her arms crossed, smirking.

 

“You didn’t want to borrow my car because you were going to borrow your sugar mama’s car?” Bea joked.

 

Allie didn’t know that Bea was standing there, so when she heard her talk it kind of startled her. She instantly relaxed when she locked eyes with Bea, and smiled. She walked up the few steps to Bea and embraced her in a hug.

 

“I didn’t want to borrow your car because I was going to buy me a car.”

 

Bea pulled away and looked at Allie’s face, who was smiling.

 

“That’s your car?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah. I figured it was time to get a car instead of taking a cab or the bus.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a reason to have a car now.” Allie paused. “You.” She smiled.

 

Bea looked at her confusingly.

 

“Before you, I never really did anything except go to work or college, but now I come here and we do things. I don’t like taking a cab or the bus late at night or having you drive me home whenever. Now I have a car and I can come see you whenever and leave whenever.” She brushed the few strands of hair that fell to Bea’s face behind her ear.

 

Bea smiled and put her hand on the back of Allie’s neck, pulling her close. She let their lips ghost over each other’s before she pushed them together. She doesn’t think that she could ever get tired of feeling Allie’s lips against her own. Every time they kiss it’s like a breath of fresh air, a breeze of cool air. Bea pulled away for a moment, only to look into Allie’s eyes. She went back and forth between each of Allie’s eyes, they were slowly becoming her favorite thing. She leaned back in and only this time she got a scent of the perfume on Allie’s neck. It smelt sweet, a fruity sweet, and she loved it. Bea dropped her hand from the back of Allie’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled away and dropped her head to the nape of Allie’s neck and placed a soft, but brief kiss to her neck. And she swore she felt Allie tremble.

 

“Do you maybe want to go for a ride?” Allie asked after composing herself, referring to her new car.

 

“I’d love to. Let me go tell Boomer and Debbie that I’ll be right back.” Bea said pulling Allie into the house.

 

Bea informed Boomer and Debbie that she was going off for a minute and that she’d be right back. She told them to behave and not do anything crazy. She put on her shoes and went outside with Allie to her car, and they both got in. Allie began driving and Bea had asked her where she was going but Allie just smiled and told her to be patient. Bea wasn’t a patient person at all. She didn’t like not knowing where she was going, it would bring anxiety to her. She tried to be calm and trust Allie, but her anxiety was rising with every turn Allie made. Her knee was bouncing up and down, her palms were clammy, her mouth suddenly went dry, and her heart was racing. Allie noticed the change in Bea, so she reached her free hand over and placed her hand on top of her arm.

 

“Bea, it’s okay.” She softly spoke. “If you really need to know, then I’m taking you to the beach so we could just sit down for a bit. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m sorry for being so silly.”

 

Allie gave a light squeeze to Bea’s arm. “Don’t be sorry. I completely understand.”

 

Bea felt her anxiety go away instantly. She moved her arm so they could hold hands as Allie drove. She intertwined their fingers and rubbed Allie’s skin softly with her thumb.

They finally arrived to the beach and they both got out. Allie grabbed a blanket from her backseat. They walked hand in hand to a spot they were both okay with. Bea helped Allie lay the blanket out and they sat down on it. There wasn’t many people on the beach, mainly because it wasn’t one of the popular beaches in area.

Bea was in a sitting position while Allie was leaning back on her elbows. Bea was in deep thought about a couple of things that had happened in the past week.

 

“Are you okay with everything, Bea?” Allie finally asked.

 

Bea turned her head to look at Allie. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like us being together?” She sat up. “Because I’d be okay if this isn’t what you wanted.”

 

“Is this not what you want?” Bea counter asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

 

“I do want this. I was just asking you because I want you to be okay with it and you seem like your mind is somewhere else.”

 

“I want this too, more than anything.” Bea assured. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Care to share?” Allie asked.

 

Bea sighed. “Before Debbie got released from the hospital, the doctor came to me and gave me a note. It’s just burning a hole in my top drawer. It was from my mother. She wants to meet up with me to explain things and she left her number. I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“Wow.” Is all Allie could manage to say. “I’m never going to be the kind of girlfriend to tell you what to do, unless I’m telling you to not drink another beer.” She laughed. “And I guess what I’m about to tell you is because I had a good relationship with my mother and I couldn’t imagine being on bad terms with her. But maybe you should meet up with her and have an adult conversation. You have a lot of anger towards her that you shouldn’t keep bottled up. You have nothing to lose, Bea. But maybe you will have something to gain.”

 

Bea sat quietly and just let what Allie told her sink in. She was right, she had nothing to lose. It’s just that being in her mother’s presence made her angry. Her mother did her wrong and said terrible things to her. But for Allie’s sake, she would try to listen to whatever her mother had to say. Allie would make a great counselor some day, Bea thought.

 

“Yesterday Debbie asked me if she would ever meet her dad.” Bea spilt after moments of silence.

 

Allie shot her head towards Bea. “Oh, shit. Really?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do about that either. She was a month old when everything happened. She doesn’t know what he looks like, she’s never seen a picture of him, and she hasn’t been around his parents. I don’t want to take her to a prison to meet her father. Who does that? And I haven’t seen him since he went to prison. He’d just try to intimidate me.”

 

Allie sighed. It was a lot, even for her. “I have no advice for that, Bea. I’m sorry. Has she asked about it since yesterday?”

 

“No.” Bea shook her head.

 

“Well don’t let it get to you. Maybe it was just a one-time thing and she’s probably forgot about it already.” Allie grabbed Bea’s hand. “Do you have a picture of him?”

 

“Yeah, somewhere.”

 

“If she starts asking again, then show her the picture.” Allie started. “And I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want to see what he looks like.”

 

“You want to see what he looks like?” Bea laughed.

 

“Yeah. I want to know if he looked like a jerk as much as he is a jerk.” Allie laughed with Bea.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived back to Bea’s house. Bea opened the front door and it was quiet, _too_ quiet. Even for her liking. She knew that something was going on if there was silence. She looked at Allie and shook her head. She quietly walked through the living room, Allie close behind her. Whatever was going on, she wanted to catch them in the act. She walked towards the kitchen and heard low giggling. She rounded the corner and stood in the doorway. She threw her head back in frustration and let out a loud groan. Boomer and Debbie were sitting on the kitchen floor each of them eating out of a tub of ice cream.

 

“Boomer…” Bea said through gritted teeth.

 

Debbie, covered in chocolate ice cream, jumped up and tried to run past Bea out of the kitchen, but Allie grabbed her just in time.

 

“Do you want me to give her a bath?” Allie asked.

 

“If you don’t mind.” Bea replied keeping her eyes on Boomer.

 

Allie retreated from the kitchen holding onto Debbie’s little arm. Boomer slowly stood up.

 

“Bea..I..I…I’m so sorry.” She looked away from Bea. “I can buy you more ice cream.”

 

“Boomer, I don’t give a fuck about the ice cream.” She said in frustration.

 

“I fucked up, didn’t I? I’m a fuck up.”

 

Bea walked to Boomer and hugged her. “No, Booms. You’re not a fuck up. You were supposed to be the adult and not let Debbie talk you into anything. I know, she can be very persuasive.”

 

Boomer pulled away. “Bea, she did that fucking puppy face and puckered her lip. I can’t say no to that.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m not mad anymore. Just go back to Franky’s and get cleaned up, okay?”

 

Boomer nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Bea sighed and picked up the tubs of ice cream and threw them away. She put the spoons they used into the sink. She walked to Debbie’s room to get a change of her clothes and then walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Allie sitting on the toilet pouring water over Debbie.

 

“I’m sorry, mama.” Debbie said quietly.

 

“I’m sure you are.” She replied. “You’re going to bed early tonight. I don’t care how hyper you are, I will lock you in your room if I have to.”

 

“Mamaaaa….”

 

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it.”

 

After Allie rinsed Debbie, Bea took over and washed Debbie’s body and her hair. She let Allie rinse her off. Bea grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Debbie to pull her out of the tub. She dried her off real good and put her clothes on her. After she brushed her hair, she took Debbie to the living room so she could watch TV. Bea then retreated to her room, and Allie followed.

 

“It’s okay, Bea.” Allie said as she entered the room.

 

“I know it’s okay. It’s just we were barely gone for an hour and a half. She knows better too.”

 

Allie walked to Bea and hugged her. Bea nuzzled her face into Allie’s neck.

 

“You’re so stressed, babe.” Allie uttered.

 

 _Babe._ Bea felt her heart flutter.

 

“You know what relieves stress?” Allie added.

 

“What?” Bea mumbled.

 

“Sex.” She grinned.

 

Bea scoffed and pulled away from Allie.

 

“Bea..” Allie grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her back, so their fronts were flush together. “I wasn’t trying to give you a proposition. I was only joking. I mean sex does relieve stress, I just wasn’t trying to get you to have sex.”

 

“I know. I’m worried that I’ll never be able to take it to the next step with you though.” Bea turned her head away.

 

“Hey,” Allie put her finger under Bea’s chin and made her turn her head back. “I told ya, I don’t care about sex. Sure, it’s great and I’d love to make it great for you, but it doesn’t matter to me. I’d wait however long. I could wait two years without it, if it meant that you’d be completely ready.”

 

“What about three years?”

 

Allie sucked her teeth. “I don’t know about that. That’s pushing it.” She joked with a smile.

 

Bea laughed and then kissed Allie.

 

“So, you plan on keeping me around then?” Allie teased.

 

“Only if you behave.” Bea winked.

 

Allie laughed.

 

Bea grabbed her hand and pulled on her to follow her to the living room. They both sat down on each side of Debbie and Debbie instantly clung to her mum. Bea wrapped her arm around Debbie and pulled her close, then tossed the remote to Allie telling her to pick a movie they could all watch until it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter fifteen :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I was able to post this chapter while being out of town! I'm so glad that you all didn't have to wait until Monday for ch. 16. I made a comment on my last chapter saying how I'm out of town and that I wouldn't be able to post this chapter until Monday, but here I am! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Bea woke up way before her alarm clock was scheduled to go off. She decided to stay awake and just lay in bed to reminisce about what happened last night. After Bea had sent Debbie off to bed early, like she said she was, Bea and Allie cuddled on the couch watching a movie. They really didn’t pay attention to the movie at all, they just talked and played with each other’s fingers. Somehow Allie had managed to move between Bea’s legs during their time talking and she was laying facing Bea. Bea didn’t know what it was, but every time Allie would slightly move, she felt a jolt surge through her body from her core. She gathered that she was probably aroused, but she thought nothing more of it.

Suddenly Bea remembered that Allie was coming over after she got off work. She got out of bed and trotted to Debbie’s room. She slowly opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping. She went back to her room so she could shower.

After she rinsed her hair out, she heard the softest voice ever. Debbie ever only spoke like that when she thought her mum was mad at her.

 

“Mama..” Debbie spoke.

 

Bea slightly opened her shower curtain to look out of it.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Are you gonna feed me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Cause you’re mad at me.”

 

“Deb..hold on.” Bea turned off the water and pushed the shower curtain all the way open. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

 

She stepped of the shower and sat on the edge of the tub. She grabbed Debbie’s arm and pulled her close.

 

“Debbie, what makes you think that just because I w _as_ upset that I wouldn’t feed you?”

 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I would never not feed you, baby. Don’t think that I would let you go hungry, even if you do feel like you need to eat every hour.” Bea laughed.

 

 

After Bea finished getting ready into her work clothes, she made Debbie some eggs and toast. Debbie’s regular babysitter, Carly, wasn’t going to be watching her today, Bea had got someone else to watch her and she was going to be ecstatic when she finds out who it is. As Bea was finishing the dishes, her door bell rang and she told Debbie to go answer it.

 

“Gma!” She heard Debbie yell.

 

Bea finished the last dish and dried her hands off. She walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Liz and Debbie were.

 

“Thank you for watching her on such short notice.” Bea said pulling Liz into a hug.

 

“It’s no problem, love. We’re going to have a good day, aren’t we baby?” She asked Debbie.

 

Debbie vigorously nodded her head.

 

Bea headed off to her room to grab her things, completely unaware that Liz had followed her. She grabbed her bag and phone. As soon as she grabbed her phone, it lit up showing her she had a text message from Allie. She sat on the edge of her bed to read the text. She cupped her hand over her mouth to try to hide her smile.

 

_Allie: Good morning, beautiful. I am currently sitting on the bench in front of my job drinking coffee and watching the birds fly around as they sing their morning songs. Only one thing is missing..you._

_Allie: I hope you have a wonderful day and I cannot wait to see you later xxx_

Bea didn’t know how she got so lucky. She was still staring at her phone smiling like an idiot, still unaware of Liz standing in her doorway.

 

“Why are you smiling like a Cheshire Cat?” Liz interrupted.

 

Bea shot her head up.

 

“Um, just...Allie.” Bea smiled.

 

“She must be pretty good to be making you smile like that through the phone.” Liz walked further into the room. “She didn’t send you a dirty picture, did she?” She laughed.

 

“Maaa!” Bea laughed. “No! She just sent me a sweet good morning message.”

 

“Are you two..uh, official?”

 

“Yeah, we are. She even asked Debbie if she could ask me.”

 

“Really? Wow, that’s sweet of her.” Liz smiled. “Speaking of Debbie, I better get in there to her.”

 

Bea watched Liz walk out of her room before she replied to Allie’s text.

 

_Bea: Good morning :) you’ve made my day so much better already, thank you. I can’t wait to see you either. Have a good day xxx_

After sending the text, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed the note that had her mum’s number on it before leaving.

* * *

 

 

Walking into the salon, Bea had the biggest smile on her face. She’s never been so happy and carefree before in her life. Maxine noticed right away and walked up to her.

 

“I can’t wait to meet the person that’s behind that smile of yours.” Maxine smiled.

 

“What makes you think someone is behind my smile? I can’t be happy?”

 

“You can be happy all you want, Bea. I just know someone is behind that smile.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Bea asked.

 

“Well, for starters,” Maxine grinned. “Franky told me everything.”

 

Bea slumped her shoulders.

 

“I’m kind of heartbroken that you weren't the one to tell me about this person, but then I’m happy because you’re happy.” She added with a smile.

 

“Maxi, I’m sorry.” Bea sighed. “I didn’t mean to not tell you on purpose, really. It’s just with everything that has happened with Debbie, I didn’t really think anything about telling you. Me and Allie only really made things official a couple of days ago. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Bea, it’s fine. I understand.” She laughed. “And Allie? You’re dating a woman?”

 

“I thought you said Franky told you everything?”

 

“She only told me that you were in a relationship. She didn’t say with who.” Her eyes grew wide.

 

“Oh, fuck. Does that make you uncomfortable? Will it be a problem?” She began to panic.

 

“Hun, calm down! It’s no problem, I’m just shocked is all. I didn’t know you were into women.”

 

“I didn’t know I was either. Allie just came along and swept me off my feet.” She smiled that adorable smile just thinking of Allie.

 

“We have a few minutes before the salon opens, let’s drink a cuppa and you tell me all about this Allie.” Maxine smiled.

 

* * *

 

Bea had told Maxine everything, from how they met to how Allie asked her to be her girlfriend, and everything in between. Maxine saw the way that Bea lit up just by talking about Allie and it warmed her heart. She knew Bea’s past with Harry, she knew her friend deserved someone who would love her unconditionally. She was so happy that someone came into Bea’s life and was showing her that she deserved happiness.

 

While Bea washed up their cups, Maxine flipped the sign on the front door from ‘closed’ to ‘open’. Most people came in with appointments and others just came in. Sometimes Bea or Maxine had to shoo people away because they didn’t have enough time or space available to fit them into the schedule if they were just walk-ins. Bea was finishing on some final touches in the salon before their first clients came in, when Franky and Boomer walked through the front doors.

 

“Maxi!” Boomer shouted walking through the front doors.

 

Maxine dropped the rag she was holding and walked quickly to Boomer.

 

“Oh, Booms!” She engulfed Boomer in a big hug. “You’re back?”

 

“I am! I’m so happy to see you!”

 

“I’m happy to see you too, Booms.”

 

Boomer tightened her hold around Maxine.

 

Boomer and Maxine had a special kind of bond. A couple years ago they tried to have a child together. They weren’t sexually involved with each other, but Maxine had spoof saved up from before her transition and decided to give it to Boomer so they could have a child. Sadly, it didn’t work. During that devastating time, they grew close. They comforted each other through the rough time. Boomer was the one that needed the most comfort, she wanted to have a child more than anything.

 

“I was heading to work and I got Booms to tag along so I could drop her off here.” Franky started. “Is there anything she could temporarily do around here until she finds a job? Obviously not cutting someone’s hair, but something.”

 

Maxine finally let go of Boomer.

 

“She could work the front desk. I’ve been meaning to find someone to answer phone calls and greet clients.” Maxine said.

 

“Yeah, and I could talk to Liz about letting Boomer work at the bar with her. If that’s something she’d want to do.” Bea added.

 

“Be around booze all day? I’m all up for that!” Boomer happily said.

 

“Alright, ya goof. I’ll pick you up when I get off work. See you all later.” Franky said starting to walk out of the salon.

 

They all said their good-bye’s as Franky departed.

 

Bea pulled out her phone to check the time to see how much time she had until her first client of the day would show up, her face instantly lit up when she saw she had text messages from Allie.

 

_Allie: I’m glad to have made your day better :)_

_Allie: Ughhh, is time to see you yet?? I need to see those beautiful brown eyes that I just adore.._

Bea smiled to herself. She quickly typed out a response before it was time for her client to come in.

 

_Bea: I could say the same about your ocean blue eyes that just somehow keeps me sane xxx_

She put her phone away just as her client walked through the front doors.

 

“Mrs. Stewart, I’m ready when you are.” She beamed with happiness.

 

Mrs. Stewart walked to the salon chair in Bea’s spot and sat down.

 

“Bea, you’re glowing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so vibrant before.” She smiled. “It looks good on you.”

 

Bea smiled. It’s true, she was glowing and she was vibrant. And she had Allie to thank for that. Before Allie she always felt so dull, and now she feels full of life. All because this certain waitress with blonde hair and blue eyes decided that Bea was special.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea’s work day had finally came to an end. There were no upsets today, thankfully. Everyone was happy with their results and left pretty good tips. Franky had already picked up Boomer. Bea and Maxine were cleaning up the salon so they could go home. Bea swept and Maxine mopped behind her.

 

Bea grabbed her things when they were finished and walked out of the salon to her car. She opened her phone up to a string of messages from Allie.

 

_Allie: I’m on lunch break and bored. I miss your face :(_

_Allie: I just got a lovely surprise..Debbie and Liz showed up after my break._

_Allie: I’ll be bringing over her monster spray too._

_Allie: Finally, I’m home and waiting for that text saying you’re ready for me to come over._

 

Bea opened up a picture that Allie sent. She was sitting on her couch with her head thrown back and some of her hair in her face with a wide smile on her face. Bea smiled.

 

_Bea: Just got into my car about to leave work now. See you soon xxx_

_Bea: Btw, that picture of you is smoking ;)_

_Allie: If you think that’s smoking, just wait til…nevermind. I’ll be good._

_Bea: Wait til what?_

_Bea: Maybe I don’t want you to be good.._

_Allie: Bea Smith!! *insert shocked emoji* don’t push me, I’ll do it.._

_Bea: I don’t know what you’re going to do, but I don’t think you will…_

_Allie: Ha! You just don’t know me. Keep pushing and see what happens._

_Bea: I knew you weren’t going to do it._

She wasn’t going to lie, she was curious to see what Allie was talking about. It had been a few minutes and Allie still hadn’t responded and she was still sitting in her car in front of the salon. As soon as she was about to start driving, her phone vibrated. She opened the text message.

 

_Allie: Don’t say I didn’t warn you…_

Allie sent a picture along with the text. It was of her standing in front of her bathroom mirror in only her bra and undies, which were black and lacey. She had her free hand on her hip with a few of her fingers tucked under the waistband of her undies pulling it down a little.

Bea felt warmth rush through her body. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she had a foreign urge to tighten her legs together. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the picture, she was exquisite. Her perfectly toned stomach, with her perfectly plump breasts. She’s already seen Allie naked before, it was an accident and she didn’t really try to pay attention to her body, but now she could appreciate all of her fine curves.

 

_Bea: That’s not a good picture to send someone when they are about to start driving…_

She pulled out the piece of paper with her mother’s number on it and stared blankly at it. She didn’t want to be angry anymore, she wanted to settle the past. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before someone answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“It’s Bea.”

 

There was a brief silence.

 

“Hi, Bea. You called.”

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry it took so long.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you called. I really need to talk to you about some things, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I called.”

 

“When is a good time?”

 

“I can’t all this week, I have work in the mornings. How is Saturday morning for a coffee?” Bea asked.

 

“That sounds good. Just tell me where and I’ll be there.”

 

“I’ll let you know.”

 

“Okay, and Bea?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for calling me.”

 

“Okay, see you Saturday.”

 

Bea hung up and let out a deep breath. She did it. She actually did it. She still had a lot of bridges to burn, and she was willing to do that so her and Allie could have a stable relationship. Harry was still someone that she needed to see to put her past in the past, but she didn’t know if she could do that. Not yet anyway.

 

She put her car in gear and drove off to her house.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea pulled into her driveway and saw Allie’s car already there. She inhaled sharply and released it slowly. She grabbed her things and got out of the car. She walked into her house and her face instantly lit up with the sight she saw. Debbie was sitting in Allie’s lap with her head leaned back onto her shoulder. As always, no one heard her walk into the house. So she slowly walked to the back of the couch and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Allie’s cheek.  Allie quickly turned her head and smiled when she saw Bea.

 

“For a minute there I thought it was Liz kissing me.” She lightly laughed. “You’ve got to stop sneaking in the house.”

 

Bea was still leaning over the couch.

 

“I’ll think about it. But for now, I’ll continue sneaking in the house.”

 

Allie smiled and put her hand behind Bea’s head. She pulled her close and connected their lips for a slow passionate kiss. Allie moaned into the kiss and Bea almost lost herself. They each pulled apart, but only for a brief moment. This time, Bea plunged forward and captured Allie’s bottom lip between her own. As they pulled apart, Bea took Allie’s lip with her, lightly pulling on it with her teeth.

 

“You are so lucky that Debbie is in my lap.” Allie whispered.

 

“Or maybe you’re the lucky one.” Bea smirked.

 

“I think I need to send you pictures of me like that more often.”

 

Bea turned her head and felt herself blush. She had forgotten about the picture.

 

“Is that a blush I see?” Allie smiled. “Ooo, it is.”

 

“Oh, hush.” Bea said walking around the couch.

 

She stood in front of Allie to pick up Debbie. She leaned down and put her hands under Debbie’s arms to lift her up. As she slid her hands under Debbie’s arm, she skimmed her fingers across Allie’s breasts, purposely. After she lifted Debbie into her arms, she looked at Allie who was trying so hard to hold back a smile.

 

“You are going to wish you didn’t do that.” Allie said in a sultry tone.

 

Bea just smiled and winked at Allie as she walked to leave the living room.

 

Allie threw her head back onto the couch. _This woman will be the death of me._ She thought.

 

Bea walked into the kitchen with Debbie in her arms, still sound asleep. “Hey, Ma. How was your day?” She asked Liz and then looked over her shoulder at the defeated Allie and smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like episode 7?   
> What is your predictions for episode 8?   
> Who do you think is in the body bag? (Sorry, spoiler)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back home now and settled :) I'm so sorry for the lack in updating. 
> 
> The new episode...I haven't seen it yet because I live in the US and no links have been updated. I did see a little clip of the Franky and Allie part.. Must I say that it really made steam come out of my ears! It's so wrong! Disrespectful to Bea and Bridget! I get it, Allie and Franky need loving too, but not with each other! I hope nothing further happens between them.

It was the morning of the day that Bea was meeting her mother for a coffee. She was so nervous. She thought of calling her mother and cancelling a few times, but she didn’t. Whatever her mother needed to say or talk about needed to be said and Bea needed to get this anger off of her shoulders if she wanted a successful and long lasting relationship with Allie.

Bea was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She really didn’t want to get up. Partially because she was nervous of the one-on-one interaction with her mother, but mainly she didn’t want to get up because her beautiful girlfriend was laying on the other side of her bed.

She let out a sigh, louder than she intended to and moments later she felt her girlfriend shuffle on the bed and migrate towards her. Allie sat up so she was sitting behind Bea and wrapped her arms around the red head’s waist, leaning her head on her shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong?” Allie softly asked with her morning voice.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

“Don’t be. I love waking up to you.” She said and kissed Bea on her shirt covered shoulder. “So, what’s wrong? Why are you up?”

 

“I’m going out to meet my mother for a coffee this morning.”

 

Allie removed her arms from around Bea and sat up straight.

 

“Really?” She asked. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“Because I didn’t know how I would feel when the time came. I didn’t want to tell you and then me change my mind about seeing her. I didn’t want you to get disappointed in me.” Her voice went softer as she spoke the last sentence.

 

“Bea…I could never get disappointed in you. I would understand why you changed you mind if you did.” She rubbed her hand soothingly over Bea’s back. “Are you going?”

 

“I don’t want to, but I am. It has to be done.”

 

Allie smiled softly. She dropped her head back onto Bea’s shoulder and wrapped her arms back around Bea, grabbing for her hands to hold.

 

“I should go take a shower so I can leave.” Bea stood up from the bed and started walking towards her bathroom.

 

“Can I join you?” Allie asked with a smirk, making Bea stop in her tracks.

 

Bea turned around and glared at Allie, causing her to throw her hands up in defeat.

 

“Couldn’t hurt to try.” Allie smirked.

 

Bea turned back around and walked into her bathroom.

 

“It’s not fair that you’ve seen me naked and I haven’t seen you naked..yet.” She added before Bea completely closed the bathroom door.

 

Allie flopped her upper body back onto the bed so she was laying completely down when she heard the shower water turn on. She put her hands under the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling. She let her mind wonder to her final exams that she was going to be taking in two weeks time. She was graduating from college soon too, and she couldn’t believe it. She’s worked hard for everything she has. She couldn’t imagine her life any different than how it is now. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned her head slightly in the direction from where it came from and then she suddenly shot her head up. Bea was standing in the doorway of her bathroom, naked.

 

_Naked._

Allie ran her eyes up and down Bea’s naked form. She’s never seen someone look so perfect. She felt her face heat up and her heart beat quicken. She felt a familiar tug in her lower abdomen. She felt it every time she looked at or even touched Bea. She was getting ready to sit up when Bea turned around and shut the door behind her. Allie raked her eyes all over Bea’s perfectly plump ass. She briefly closed her eyes and let out a soft giggle. She knew Bea only shown her body because she said something, but it was still perfect. It took everything in her to not barge through the bathroom door and jump in the shower with Bea and have her wicked way with the red head.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea slowly opened the bathroom door and looked around her room. Seeing Allie nowhere, she walked out of the bathroom and to her closet to put on some clothes.

After changing into something simple, jeans and a t-shirt, she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Debbie sitting at the table eating eggs and toast and Allie washing dishes. She saw that Allie had fixed her a plate, so she grabbed the plate and ate the contents on it rather quick. Allie walked up behind Bea and grabbed the plate from her, kissing her on the cheek at the same time.

Bea watched Allie wash Debbie and hers plate while Debbie excused herself to the bathroom. Allie dried her hands off and approached Bea. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her onto her lap, Allie instinctively wrapping her arms around Bea’s neck.

 

“I hope you didn’t show me your body because I said something.” Allie said.

 

“That’s not why I did that.” Bea honestly replied. “It was only fair, right?”

 

“I don’t want you to feel like you had to do that is all.”

 

“I know.” Bea kissed Allie tenderly on the lips before slightly pushing her forward so she could stand up. “I’ll be back in a little while. You’re okay watching Debbie?”

 

“Of course.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea started to walk away as Allie reached her hand out and smacked Bea on the ass.

 

“You looked edible, by the way.” Allie threw Bea a suggestive wink when Bea turned around and glared at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea continuously looked at the time on her phone. Her mother wasn’t here yet, she was late. She tightened her jaw and shook her head. She knew she shouldn’t have believed her in the first place. She was getting ready to stand up to leave when she saw her mother walk through the entrance. She locked eyes with her mother and she began to walk towards Bea.

 

“Bea, I am so sorry that I’m late.” She apologized as she sat down across from Bea.

 

Bea just nodded her head.

 

“I overslept and I could’ve called, but I accidentally left my phone at the house because I was rushing.”

 

“It’s okay. I was about to leave if you didn’t show up when you did.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I’m already messing up.”

 

 _You’ve been messing up since I was a kid._ Bea thought.

 

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen between us, but after we clear the air, I’m leaving. I’m only here to give you a chance to say what you need to say, and so I don’t have to be angry anymore.” Bea said honestly, a little too honestly.

 

“I understand, I really do. I was a shit mother. I was an angry, drug addict. Your father didn’t even know I was on drugs until after he filed for a divorce. He left and I didn’t want you to go with him, it was selfish of me really. You shouldn’t have been with me, you should have been with your father.”

 

“But you never wanted me around. You said that yourself when I was younger. As soon as I told you I was getting married, you left.”

 

“That was my ticket out, Bea. You needed a better life and you weren’t going to have that if I was still there, so I left.” Her mother tried to reach for Bea’s hand, but Bea moved.

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

“It’s not. I needed to clean myself up. I needed to get right.”

 

“And it took you five years?” Bea spat.

 

“Three. Believe it or not, it’s hard to get sober when you’ve been an addict all your life. The other two years I spent trying to get a job and finally live.”

 

Bea sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

 

“Look, you don’t have to forgive me. But I’m sorry, for everything. For being a shit mum, for leaving you, for saying that Harry should’ve finished you off, just everything.”

 

Bea turned her head to the side as the tears started to fill her eyes.

 

“Are you…with that woman?” Her mother finally asked after moments of silence.

 

“I wasn’t when you said what you did, but I am now.” Bea replied with Bravado in her voice.

 

She nodded. “And how does your child feel about that?”

 

Bea looked into her mother’s eyes. “She’s fine with it, she hasn’t said anything about it.” She paused. “Debbie likes her.”

 

Her mother’s mouth fell slightly open, her eyes glistened with tears.

 

“You…you named her after me?” She asked.

 

Bea shrugged. “I thought things would’ve been different between us.”

 

“Things could be different…starting from now.” Her mother warmly smiled.

 

Bea knew she shouldn’t let her mother back into her life because of all the heartache she caused her.

 

“I don’t know. You can’t just do that, not be mother for all those years and then come back wanting to be my mother.”

 

“I know, Bea. I just wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me.”

 

“I do forgive you. I’m just not going to be so quick for you to come back into my life when you think it’s fine.”

 

Bea and her mother stayed glued to their seats for the next two hours ordering coffee and talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was finally home and she walked inside, not bothering to not be heard. She walked to the living room and dropped down onto the couch. Allie must have heard Bea return because she walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Bea and grabbed her hand to hold.

 

“You were gone awhile. Did everything go okay?” Allie asked softly.

 

Bea nodded her head and sighed.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“She apologized for everything and I accepted her apology.” She paused. “Does that make me a weak person since I accepted her apology?”

 

“No, Bea, no. If anything it makes you strong. It takes a strong person to accept an apology from someone that treated them wrong.”

 

“She wants to meet Debbie.”

 

“Are you going to let her?”

 

“Maybe. Probably after Debbie’s birthday.”

 

Allie nodded her head and brought Bea’s hand up to her mouth, gently kissing her knuckles.

 

“I want to show you something.” Bea said.

 

Bea stood up from the couch, pulling Allie up with her. She tugged on Allie arm the whole way to her room. She told Allie to sit on her bed and she did. Bea went to her closet and started pulling down boxes and going through them until she found what she was looking for. She walked back into her room and sat on the bed next to Allie with something in her hand. Bea sighed and then handed Allie a photo. Allie studied the photo and then looked at Bea.

 

“Is this…him?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bea breathed out.

 

Allie turned her attention back to the photo to study it some more. She saw in his eyes how evil he looked. That stupid smug grin on his face was pathetic. Allie gave the photo back to Bea before she was tempted to rip it up.

 

“Thank you for showing me.” Allie said.

 

Allie then put her finger under Bea’s chin and turned her head towards her. She connected their lips in a tender, loving kiss. Bea never thought that she’d want Allie so soon, she thought it would take her awhile to even feel brave enough to want her, but right here in this moment she couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do. She wanted her. Bea put her arms around Allie and pulled her close, deepening their kiss. Everything was soon interrupted by Debbie.

 

“You’re stealing all my kisses from my mama.” Debbie softly said.

 

Allie quickly pulled away from Bea and wiped her hand over her mouth. They still weren’t very loving in front of Debbie, they only ever hugged and held hands in front of the young girl. They didn’t want to make Debbie uncomfortable.

 

“Come here, baby. I want to show you something.” Bea gestured for Debbie to sit between her and Allie.

 

Debbie walked to the bed and Bea pulled her up to sit between them. She locked eyes with Allie and she smiled sweetly. Bea dropped her eyes to Debbie, and then held the photo out for Debbie to grab, which she did. She watched Debbie look at the photo confusingly.

 

“That’s your dad, Deb.” Bea said softly.

 

Debbie looked up at her mum with her eyebrows furrowed together.

 

“My dad?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, your dad.” Bea repeated.

 

“Will I ever see him?”

 

“Maybe some day.”

 

Debbie looked at Allie. “Is that okay with you?”

 

“That’s up to your mum and you, not me.” Allie replied.

 

“You’re my mum now too.” Debbie said innocently.

 

Allie shot her gaze towards Bea. She felt her chest tighten and her mouth go dry. She didn’t know how to respond to what Debbie said, it made her feel delighted that Debbie thought of her in that way, but it also made her feel hesitant in a way. Bea noticed Allie’s lack of response, so she helped.

 

“Debbie, you can’t throw the mum title around like that. I don’t want you to scare her off.” Bea laughed, running her hand up and down Debbie’s back.

 

“Scare me off?” Allie chuckled. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She grabbed Debbie’s hand. “I’m very delighted that you think of me like a mum to you, it really warms my heart.” She smiled.

 

Debbie threw herself against Allie and hugged her, Allie hugging her back. Bea couldn’t help but smile. She loved seeing Debbie with Allie, it made her happy knowing that Debbie had another person she could go to. Whether Allie was her biological parent or not, didn’t matter. What mattered is that Debbie was loved and she had people all around her that she could go to with any situation.

 

“I’m starving.” Debbie jumped down from the bed, interrupting the passionate moment between the three of them.

 

Allie laughed and wiped at her eyes. Bea scooted closer to Allie once Debbie disappeared out of the room.

 

“Are you okay? With her saying you were her mum too now, I know that must take a toll on you. You don’t have to feel obligated to be another mum to her. In fact, I get that you would feel a little uncertain because you’ve only been in our life for barely two months and she’s already trying to say that-“ Bea was interrupted by Allie put her finger against her lips.

 

“Stop rambling.” Allie laughed. “I’m not going to lie, I feel a little hesitant about Debbie saying that to me, but only because I’m worried about how you feel about it. I love Debbie, she’s a great kid. She obviously knows what she wants too.” She laughed again.

 

“I don’t want Debbie to freak you out by her saying that.”

 

“She won’t.” Allie smiled before leaning in and kissing Bea passionately. “Now, let’s go get lunch and feed that starving kid of yours.” Allie got up and walked out of the room leaving behind a very flustered Bea.

 

“Ours.” Bea whispered to herself.

 

The thought of Debbie calling Allie ‘mum’ didn’t exactly unsettle Bea, in fact it made her feel joyed that Debbie would have another loving woman in her life. She just hoped that everything would work out significantly great between her and Allie so that Debbie would always have her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was a short chapter. The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow if I can concentrate enough, lol.   
> Just a forewarning though, don't read it in public ;)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballie love making warning.  
> It's not hot and heavy, so I think it's okay to read in public.

Bea was laying in her bed alone. It was still too early to actually go to bed, but there was nothing else to do. She hadn’t seen Allie much in within the two weeks that have past because the younger woman was busy studying for her final exams. Debbie left yesterday with Liz. Liz usually took Debbie off to her lake house before her birthday for a week. So she was going to be completely alone for the next week. It never really bothered her before, but since she had met Allie she didn’t like to be alone. She wanted to be with the blonde or her daughter.

The last few times that Bea had seen Allie wasn’t for very long, and she tried several times to take the next step further with Allie, but Allie had always stopped her. It always started with heated kissing and vigorously grabbing at each other, but that was it. They got as far as taking off their shirts one time, but Allie stopped anything from going further. Bea got rather frustrated. She wanted Allie, she wanted to be intimate with her. For the first time in her life, she wanted sex.

She glanced over at the clock on her bed side table, it read _07.37pm_ in big, red numbers. She sighed. She picked up her phone to see if she had any messages from Allie, but there was nothing. She wanted to see Allie, it wouldn’t hurt to try to call her and see if she wanted to come over. Scrolling to her name, she pressed the call button.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” Allie answered.

 

“Hey.” Bea smiled. “What are you doing?”

 

“I was studying for the exam tomorrow, but then this pretty smoking hot girl called me and has me all distracted.”

 

Bea laughed. “Well she’s one lucky girl if she’s talking to you.”

 

There was silence.

 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Allie finally said.

 

“Do you want to come over? I could help you study.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it.” Allie joked.

 

Bea scoffed. “Try me.”

 

“I’ll be over soon.” She replied and hung up before Bea could say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was sitting in her living room waiting for Allie to arrive. She saw headlights glare through the window and a car door open then shut. It wasn’t long until she heard the front door being knocked on. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing Allie in her pajamas with her books in her arms and her back pack over her shoulder. Bea smiled and moved aside to let Allie in. Allie stopped and gave Bea a light kiss to the lips before walking fully into the house. Allie started to walk to the kitchen so they could study at the kitchen table, but Bea grabbed onto her arm and started to pull her towards her bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, Bea closed the door behind them.

 

“Studying in here?” Allie asked with her eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah, I thought we could play a little studying game.”

 

Allie dropped her things onto the bed and then looked at Bea.

 

“What kind of game?”

 

Bea walked towards the bed and sat down on it, Allie did the same.

 

“Well,” She started. “I’ll go through whatever study guide you have and I’ll ask you different questions that is on it.” She paused. “If you get the answer right, I’ll take off a piece of clothing. But if you get it wrong, then you have to take a piece of clothing off.”

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off.

 

“What?” She chuckled. “It’ll keep you interested.”

 

“And distracted.”

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders.

 

“So, what happens when you get completely naked? Cause I’m a hell of a lot smarter than you think.” Allie asked.

 

“Then I’ll be completely naked.”

 

Allie reached for her bag and pulled out a folder. Going through the papers, she grabbed her study guide and handed it to Bea.

 

“Let’s do this.” Allie grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Not too long later, they were both sitting in front of each other with grins on their faces. Bea was left in just her shorts, she had her shirt and bra discarded. Allie was in more of a predicament, she was in only her undies, having to discard her top, bra, and bottoms.

 

“This isn’t fair.” Allie groaned as she had to pull off her undies. “I didn’t start doing bad until you took off that bloody bra.”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“Now I’m naked and cold.” Allie threw her undies to the floor. “And stressed.”

 

Bea suddenly stopped laughing. Allie was naked and on her bed. She hadn’t seen her body since when Debbie was in the hospital, and it was still beautiful. She raked her eyes all over Allie’s body. She felt her core throb with want. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Allie on the mouth. She pulled away and slightly tilted her head to side recapturing her lips with her own. Bea licked her tongue across Allie’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which she was granted. Their tongues danced together, neither one of them fighting for dominance as they just wanted to enjoy each other. Allie moaned when she felt Bea lightly skim her fingers up her arm. Bea pulled from Allie’s mouth and connected her lips to Allie’s neck, Allie rolled her head to the side to give Bea better access.

 

“You know what relieves stress?” Bea rasped when she pulled her lips from the softness of Allie’s skin before reconnecting her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

 

“Hmm?” Allie hummed.

 

Bea stopped kissing Allie’s neck and moved so her mouth was ghosting over her ear.

 

“Sex.” She whispered into her ear.

 

The hair on the back of Allie’s neck stood up and she briefly closed her eyes. Allie slightly pulled back to look at Bea in the eyes. She tried to study her eyes to find any sign that she didn’t mean what she said, but she found nothing.

 

“Are you saying that you want to…” Allie trailed off.

 

“I want to, yes. For the past week.”

 

Allie cupped Bea’s face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She pushed Bea back onto the bed and hovered above her. Allie grazed her teeth on Bea’s earlobe causing her to stiffen and her breathing became more erratic. She began kissing across Bea’s neck, while cupping her breast and gently grazing her thumb over Bea’s nipple making her raise her chest up into her touch. Allie pulled away from Bea and sat down on the back of her heels. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Bea’s shorts and undies.

 

“Can I?” She asked.

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

Allie began pulling the clothing down Bea’s legs, making sure to have her fingers lightly touch her skin as she went. Allie threw the items to the floor and kissed the inside of Bea’s ankle. She looked up at Bea and couldn’t help but notice the glistening juices appearing on Bea’s core. Allie instinctively licked her lips.

 

“Bea..” Allie moaned. “That’s what I do to you?”

 

Bea suddenly felt all braveness leave her body. She tightened her legs closed and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover up.

 

“Hey,” Allie crawled back up Bea’s body and placed her hand over her cheek, stroking her thumb back and forth. “We don’t have to do anything, okay? Just being here with you is all I could ever ask for.” She smiled sweetly.

 

To be quite honest, Bea wasn’t sure anymore. She wanted this before, but now being so exposed made her second guess things. No one has ever been this close to her naked with nothing but gentle hands and movements, Harry was always rough and not nice.

 

Bea swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. “I want to.”

 

Allie moved down so she was eye level with Bea, pressing their lips together. She trickled her fingers ever so lightly down the side of Bea’s body, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin as she went. She pushed Bea’s legs apart with one of her own and settled down firmly onto Bea’s thigh. She kissed her way down Bea’s chest until she reached her breast. She kissed just above Bea’s areola before going further down and pulling her nipple into her mouth sucking gently on the hardened bud. She continued sucking and kissing until she felt Bea grab her breast. Allie moaned at the touch and rolled her hips against Bea’s thigh. She brought her own hand up to cover over Bea’s and squeezed. She dropped her head down in pleasure.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Allie said.

 

Bea nodded and closed her eyes, not wanting to know what was coming next.

 

Allie reconnected their lips as she let her hand trail down Bea’s body at a teasingly slow pace. Once her hand was just below Bea’s belly button, she pulled her lips from Bea’s to look at her in the face. She dropped her hand further and let one of her fingers slip through Bea’s wet folds. Bea slammed her eyes shut as she let Allie’s finger wonder.

 

Bea suddenly felt Allie remove her hand, so she opened her eyes only to find blue eyes staring right back at her. She watched as Allie slipped the finger she used on Bea into her mouth, licking it clean. Bea felt her stomach flip and her core throb. Allie smirked down at her.

 

“You taste so fucking good.” Allie said as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

 

Bea blushed. She didn’t know what to say to respond to that. Allie reconnected their lips, and Bea tasted herself on Allie’s mouth. It wasn’t a displeasing taste, but she wasn’t sure if she enjoyed it because it was herself. She felt Allie put her hand back over her core and slip her finger through her folds again. Allie kissed her way across Bea’s jawline and down her neck while trying to familiarize herself with where Bea liked to be touched the most.

As Allie began sucking on Bea’s pulse point, she pressed her finger firmly against Bea’s clit making her hips jump up and her moan out. Allie smiled against Bea’s neck. She pressed her finger firmly against Bea’s clit again, but moved her finger in a circular motion. Bea moaned out louder this time, but quickly cupped her hand over her mouth. Allie lifted her head and frowned, stilling her movements against Bea’s core.

 

“No, baby. I want to hear you. I love the sounds you’re making, don’t be afraid to vocalize your pleasure.” She said and moved Bea’s hand from her mouth. She leant down and gave a soft kiss to Bea’s lips before pulling away to look at her in the face as she continued her movements again.

 

Allie moved two fingers through Bea’s folds, circling her clit and moving down to tease at her entrance before moving back up pressing firmly down on her clit again. Bea’s hips jump and she moaned with every touch against her.

 

“Bea, I want to be inside of you.” Allie whispered against Bea’s lips.

 

Allie felt Bea tense up underneath her and she instantly regretted what she said.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” She quickly added.

 

She went to remove her hand from Bea’s core, but Bea stopped her.

 

“Don’t stop. I just got a little tense. I want you to, I just don’t know how to relax to enjoy it.”

 

Allie moved her hand anyway and brushed the hair out of Bea’s face.

 

“We don’t have to go any further, Bea. If you really want to, I can help you relax. You just have to focus on me and let your body respond naturally. Okay?”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

Allie began slow. Letting her hands trace all over Bea’s body, slowly working her up. Feeling and kissing every inch of Bea possible. Caressing and loving her body. In this moment, it wasn’t about just sex, it was about two women coming together.

 

Bea softly moaned as Allie kissed the side of her neck and skimmed her fingers around her breasts. Allie kissed down Bea’s chest again, taking her nipple into her mouth and tugging gently on it while playing her other nipple between her fingers. By the sounds Bea was making, Allie knew that she loved it.

 

Allie ghosted her fingers over Bea’s core. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

 

Before Bea could give an answer, Allie plunged her fingers through Bea’s folds while kissing and sucking on her breast. She moved her finger down from her clit to her opening and pushed the tip of her finger inside of her, stilling for a moment before pushing her finger fully in. Allie watched as Bea slammed her eyes closed and she let her finger linger still as Bea got accustomed to new feeling.

After a moment, Allie began to move her finger gently in and out of Bea. Just as Allie said to do, Bea let her body respond naturally. Her hips moving involuntarily along with Allie. Her eyes would squeeze shut every time Allie would allow the palm of her hand to brush firmly against her clit.

Bea brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of Allie’s neck. Bea felt herself quickly become accustomed to this new feeling. She felt herself slowly building up. She could only describe the feeling as a warm sensation piercing through her body. As she felt Allie pick up her pace and move faster, she moved her hands from the back of Allie’s neck to just under her shoulder blades. She dug her nails into Allie’s skin as she felt her curl her finger deep inside of her. Hearing Allie wince, she quickly loosened her nails from her skin and soothingly ran her fingers over the spot that she pressed too hard into Allie.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.” Bea said as best as she could without her voice breaking.

 

Allie lifted her head to look at Bea in the face. “Don’t be sorry. You doing that to me lets me know that what I’m doing to you feels good.” She dropped her head back down and ran her tongue down Bea’s chest and over her nipple.

 

Bea suddenly felt like she needed more, but didn’t know what of. Every time she felt Allie curl her finger, she also felt her press her palm firmly against her clit. Bea was starting to get anxious. Bea turned her head to the side as Allie kissed her way back up her chest and neck.

 

Allie knew Bea needed more. But she was wanting Bea to vocalize her needs and wants. She felt Bea’s wall slightly loosen around her finger, and that was her sign to add another finger, but she didn’t. She wanted to show Bea that it was okay to ask for what she needed.

 

“Allie…” Bea whined. “Please…”

 

Allie placed one last kiss under Bea’s ear before looking up at her face.

 

“Please what, Bea?”

 

“I need it.”

 

“You need what?”

 

“I don’t know. I-I need more.”

 

Allie smiled. She pulled her finger out and Bea was about to protest, but she felt Allie slowly reenter her. It was tighter again, but the stretch felt good. Bea pressed her head back against the pillow and her mouth fell open into an ‘o’ shape. Her breath was labored and her chest turned to a slight shade of pink. Bea felt her limbs stiffen as Allie continued to pump in and out of her, simultaneously swiping her thumb over her clit as she went.

 

“Oh, fuck…Allie…” She moaned.

 

Bea sunk her nails again into Allie’s back and she called her name out, feeling herself build up heavily. She knew she was about to release.

 

“Oh, my God…” Bea said her hips jumped up from Allie pressing her thumb down firmly over her clit.

 

“Come on, baby. Let go for me. I’ve got you.” Allie said sweetly into Bea’s ear.

 

With the sound of Allie’s voice trickling through her ear, she felt her body tremble and herself release around Allie’s fingers. The feeling was all too intense, but it was something she’s never felt before. It was like a burst of warmth flutter through her body.

Allie kept her fingers still inside of Bea until she calmed down a bit from her release. She slowly removed her fingers from inside of Bea while smiling.

 

“Holy…fuck.” Bea said breathlessly. She smiled when she saw Allie smiling. “You look pretty happy with yourself.”

 

“I am.” She continued her smile. “It was beautiful having you come undone beneath my fingers.” She crawled beside Bea and laid gently down, wrapping her arm across Bea’s stomach. “Are you okay? How was it?”

 

Bea turned her head to the side to look at Allie. “I’m okay. And it was…great.”

 

“Just great?” Allie smirked. “Geez, looks like I’ve got to work on my game. I’m a little rusty though, so I’ll take what I can get.” She snuggled closer to Bea.

 

“Oh, hush.” Bea giggled and then yawned.

 

“Are you tired? You should get some sleep.” Allie said, then kissed Bea on her cheek.

 

Bea turned over and pressed her back into Allie’s front. Allie wrapped her arms securely around Bea and held her tight. The way Allie’s arms felt around Bea made her feel content. It made her feel safe and that was something that she’s never felt before. Allie was the person that Bea was waiting her entire life for and she didn’t even realize that until this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, Bea had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Allie was still awake just holding onto Bea. She kissed down on Bea’s exposed shoulder before she slowly extracted herself from Bea and the bed. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and put them back on. She grabbed her things and then walked around the bed to Bea’s side. She brushed the red curls from her face and leant down, kissing her on her forehead. She took a step back and looked at Bea one last time before walking towards the bedroom door.

 

She left.

 

* * *

 

Bea woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than ever before. She threw her hand over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw Allie’s things were gone. She got out of bed and put a shirt on. She went through out the house looking for Allie, but she wasn’t there. She didn’t understand why because Allie’s exam wasn’t until after lunch time. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Allie, but there was no answer. She sent her a text after the call went to voicemail.

 

_Bea: I missed you this morning. Thank you for last night. Good luck on your exams xxx_

Bea tossed her phone down onto the bed and walked to her bathroom to shower and get ready for her long work day that was ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll upload the next chapter in a couple of days. 
> 
> Tell me how you feel about Frallie? Do you like them as just friends or something more?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter earlier than expected, so here you go :)

Before Bea met Allie, she never felt good enough. Before she let Allie in, she had already pushed the idea of ever being in a relationship again away.

 

Three days. It’s been three fucking days since Bea had last seen or heard from Allie. She had called and texted her several times throughout the last few days, but she had never got a response. Not once. She was confused. Did she scare Allie off? Was Allie only after her to get inside of her pants and then she’d leave Bea and never look back? Bea cried a couple times, but she instantly puckered herself up. She didn’t need to be sad. She knew it was too good to be true anyway.

 

She barely left the house. Only when she needed to go to work. And even then she wanted to stay home. She felt like a lovesick fool. Although she wanted to stay home, she couldn’t even sleep. She tried counting sheep, but that didn’t even help. She even took some sleeping pills eventually so she could sleep. She felt far worse every time she woke up though, it just made her feel more down. She was truly acting like this was the worst thing in the world.

 

Where’d she go? Why did she leave like that? Why wouldn’t she talk to Bea?

 

Bea drove by Misty’s Diner the second day that she hadn’t heard anything from Allie. And what killed her the most is that she saw Allie sitting out front of the restaurant talking on the phone and laughing. After seeing that made her hate herself more.

 

Was Bea overreacting?

 

Bea was sweeping up the final area of the salon shop before she was able to go home. Everyone at work saw how down and out of it Bea looked, but Bea just brushed away the comments and questions saying that she was just tired. She put the broom away and grabbed her things to leave.

 

The drive to her home didn’t take long and before she knew it she was pulling into her driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of her car. She held her keys out to unlock her front door. Just as she was opening her door to walk in, a car pulled into her driveway. She looked at the car and she finally realized that it was Allie’s car. She felt anger burn inside of her. Even more so when she saw Allie get out of her car and cheerfully make her way towards Bea. She was fuming. How was Allie looking like nothing ever happened?

 

“Hey, babe.” Allie said smiling once she finally reached Bea. She went to hug Bea, but Bea stepped away slightly and now Allie was confused. “What?” She asked once she saw the look Bea was giving her.

 

Bea sarcastically laughed. “She can talk.”

 

“What?” Allie furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“I haven’t seen you in three days, haven’t heard from you either. I texted and called you several times, but never got a response. And here you are trotting yourself towards me like everything is okay.”

 

“Bea..I-“

 

“No, don’t give me some bullshit excuse.” She interrupted. “I drove by your work the other day. And you know what I saw? Hmm? You laughing and talking on the phone. But you couldn’t talk to me? Did my worried texts not phase you? Was I not good enough for you? Was the sex that bad?” She slightly raised her voice at the last sentence.

 

Allie was well and truly speechless.

 

“You know, I’d get it if I never tried contacting you, but I did and I got nothing in return. Maybe whatever this is between us was too good to be true. I never should have let you in.” She turned to walk inside of her house, but Allie grabbed her arm to stop her.

 

“Wait, Bea. Let me explain.” Allie pleaded.

 

“No,” She jerked her arm from Allie. “There’s no fucking explanation for you totally ignoring me like that.” She studied Allie’s face. “Was it always just about fucking me? Getting into my pants and leaving? A root-n-boot?”

 

“Bea, no.” She shook her head. The crease between her eyebrows deep and defined.

 

“Then what was it? Why the fuck did you leave?” Bea spat.

 

Allie stayed silent and Bea scoffed. She went to walk inside of her house again, but Allie full on grabbed her. Bea turned around and shoved Allie backwards. A little too hard, causing her to stumble and almost fall to the ground. Bea’s face softened when she realized she pushed Allie with more strength than she intended to.

 

“Just leave.” Bea said, but Allie wasn’t budging. “Now!” She yelled.

 

Allie let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper as tears formed in her eyes.

 

Bea didn’t see Franky run across the street until Franky appeared in front of Allie. Her gaze shifted from Allie to Franky.

Franky saw the rage in Bea’s eyes, so she turned to Allie.

 

“Just go, okay? I’ll calm her down and talk to her and then I’ll call you.” She whispered to Allie.

 

Allie wiped her hands over her face and walked away.

 

As soon as Allie drove her car out of the driveway, Franky shoved Bea into the house and closed the door behind them.

 

“What the fuck was that, Red?”

 

“Nothing.” Bea uttered, running her hands through her hair.

 

“Nothing? If it was nothing, then I wouldn’t be here right now. Gidge saw you push Allie and she told me to look. I wasn’t going to come over here until I heard you yell at Allie. Now, try again. What is going on?”

 

Bea rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Yeah, well I do.” She harshly grabbed Bea’s arm and drug her to the kitchen. She pushed Bea into the chair at the kitchen table and she sat across from her. “Come on, talk to me.”

 

Bea dropped her head into her hands. “I didn’t mean to push her like that. I’m just so angry.” She mumbled into her hands.

 

“Why are you angry?” Franky asked.

 

Bea dropped her hands and looked at Franky. “I haven’t seen or heard from her in three days until now. I called and texted her, but I got no response.”

 

“You can’t be seriously this upset over a lack of contact.”

 

“How would you feel if Bridget didn’t talk to you for a few days?”

 

Franky thought for a moment. “I guess you’re right, I’d be pretty upset too.”

 

“I was just so angry. She made me feel like I was nothing, that it wasn’t good for her.”

 

Franky leaned onto the table between them. “What wasn’t good for her?”

 

 _Fuck._ Bea thought.

 

Bea briefly closed her eyes. “Before…before I didn’t hear from her for a few days, she came over one night and I was helping her study. We, uh, we had sex. And she left at some point before I woke up. I was starting to feel like it wasn’t good for her.” Bea lifted her head to see Franky with her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly opened.

 

“You what?!” She exclaimed. “You and Allie got it on?”

 

“Franky…”

 

“Holy shit, Red. I didn’t think you had it in ya. Did you like it? It was great, right? Making a girl scream your name is desirable, isn’t it?”

 

Bea dropped her head.

 

“Ahh, come on. Don’t shy out on me now. Tell me how you made her scream.” Franky grinned.

 

“Franky, stop. I’m not talking about this.”

 

“Piss off. Come on, did you use your fingers or your tongue?”

 

“I didn’t do shit, okay? It was all her. I didn’t get a chance to…do that to her.”

 

“Oh, fuck. You fucking pillow princess. That’s no fun.” She scrunched her face up.

 

“I just didn’t get a chance, I fell asleep. And I’m not talking about it anymore.”

 

“So you felt like she was avoiding you because of what you two did?”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Red, she’s crazy about you. Don’t let your brain go into overdrive. Just talk to her. I’m sure she can explain why she did what she did.”

 

* * *

 

Franky and Bea talked for a little while longer. Bea explained to her why she let her mind get the best of her and Franky understood. Bea was just scared that Allie wasn’t interested in her anymore, so she thought of the worse thing ever and instantly started putting her walls up again. Franky knew that it was wrong for Allie to not talk to Bea for a few days, but she wasn’t going to jump to any conclusions and make Bea worry even more.

As Franky was leaving Bea’s house she told her to go talk to Allie and make things right, now. Bea wasn’t up for it right now, but she had no other choice. She was a big girl and if Allie wanted nothing to do with her anymore, then that was okay. She’d have to get over it and move on with her life. She couldn’t be sulky all the time, she had a young daughter.

 

She grabbed her things and jumped into her car. It was now or never.

 

As she parked her car in front of Allie’s apartment, she let out a deep breath. She got out of her car and walked up the flight of stairs to Allie’s apartment. She was getting ready to knock when she heard voices on the other side of the door. She leaned closer to the door to hear what was being said.

 

“Allie, I’ve known Bea for a long time. Since when she was pregnant and going through cosmetology school to get her license. She used to wear pounds of make up to cover up any bruising she had from her husband.” The voice said.

 

“Ex-husband.” She heard Allie correct.

 

“Whatever. All I’m trying to say is that she’s a mess, she’s going to think of the worst possible things ever. That’s who she is. You don’t need that kind of person in your life.”

 

“Aunt Kaz, you don’t have any right to say who I need and don’t need in my life. She’s an amazing woman, and I…” She stopped talking.

 

“Allie, she has a child. You are almost out of college. You have your whole life ahead of you. The last thing you need right now is a woman with a child. You can’t be a parent to her, she’s not your child.”

 

“Just because I didn’t give birth to her doesn’t mean I can’t be a parent to her!” Allie yelled. “Being a parent to a child has nothing to do with DNA. It has everything to do with love and support. And I love Debbie.”

 

“Love?!” Kaz laughed. “You’ve barely been in their lives. You don’t even know what love is.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Aunt Kaz, no disrespect to you whatsoever, but fuck you. I need you to leave.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“Now!”

 

Bea heard shuffling through the door and she went to leave down the stairs, but it was too late. The front door of Allie’s apartment flung open and there stood Allie with tears in her eyes and Kaz getting ready to walk out.

 

“Bea? What are you doing here?” Allie asked.

 

“I came to talk, but I think I should leave.”

 

“You think?” Kaz sneered as she walked past Bea and down the stairs.

 

“What have you heard?”

 

“Um, a lot.”

 

“Please, come in. We do need to talk.”

 

“Are you sure? I feel like I made things bad between you and Kaz.”

 

“She’s just hot headed and she thinks she’s knows what’s best for me. So please, come in.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on Allie’s couch, each of them with a bottle of water.

 

“Allie, I just need to apologize.” Bea began. “I shouldn’t have pushed you the way I did. I didn’t realize how much strength I used until I saw you almost fall. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I kind of deserved it.”

 

“No, you didn’t. I never should have put my hands on you the way I did. It was wrong of me.”

 

“Bea, we have more important things to talk about. You giving me a little shove was no big deal.” Allie paused. “I’m sorry I left and I’m sorry I never replied to you. I did see every phone call you made and every text you sent. The truth is, I have hang ups of my own. And even though it was two years ago since my last relationship, I still falter on that.”

 

“When did you leave? You were gone when I woke up the next morning after we…”

 

Allie sighed. “I left after you fell asleep.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Remember I told you that after me and my ex had sex, that one of us would leave depending on where we were at?” Allie continued after Bea nodded her head. “Well after what we did, I felt like I needed to leave. That’s what I’m used to. I didn’t want to leave you, but I felt like I had to.”

 

Bea didn’t respond.

 

“I’m sorry, Bea. I won’t ever leave you again without telling you.”

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”

 

“I don’t know.” Allie shrugged. “I was scared. It was such an intimate moment for you and I didn’t want to mess anything up. We’re still young, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you.”

 

"You made me feel like  _it_ wasn't good for you." Bea softly said.

 

"Bea...It was more than good for me. It was amazing. Seeing you like that and being with you like that was the best thing that I have ever experienced."

 

Bea didn’t respond, instead she leaned close to Allie. Her lips brushed lightly against Allie’s. Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, passionate, and demanding. She wanted to pull away because she didn’t know if it was okay to kiss so soon after what happened, but she didn’t. In this minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

 

“Bea…” Allie whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if she was trying to savor them.

 

Bea smiled, her heart fluttered at the sound of Allie’s sensual voice. She clasped her hands on each side of Allie’s face. Never before had her name ever sounded so wonderful. She pressed her lips firmly against Allie’s. The kiss was chaste and searing. Their lips were fitted perfectly together as if they were a puzzle piece. Their tongues danced and swirled along each other. Hearing Allie moan is what spurred Bea on. She pushed closer to Allie so their fronts were touching. Allie pulled away first, breathlessly. She kissed Bea briefly on her lips before holding her tight in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Bea. I never meant to hurt you.” Allie apologized again.

 

Bea tightened her hold on Allie.

 

“Just promise me that you won’t ever leave me again.”

 

Allie lifted Bea’s head with her hand and kissed her softly on her lips. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

After moments of holding each other and occasionally kissing, they were laying on Allie’s couch. Allie spooning Bea. What Kaz said about Bea really bothered Allie and she didn’t want Bea to worry about what Kaz said, so she decided to bring it up.

 

“Did you hear everything Kaz said?” Allie asked.

 

“Probably not everything, but I heard a lot. Just from when she said she knew me when I was pregnant to when you told her to leave.”

 

“She had no right to say those things about you and none of it is true.”

 

“I know, it’s fine. I just don’t want there to be any bad blood between the two of you because of me.”

 

“She’ll apologize before I do. She always does.” Allie laughed a little.

 

“Do you really love Debbie?”

 

“Yeah, I do. And I…” Allie stopped herself.

 

“What?” Bea slightly turned her head.

 

“Nothing.” She tightened her hold on Bea, never planning on letting go.

 

“Do you want to go get some food? I’m starving.”

 

Allie laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t go anywhere special. Just somewhere easy. McDonald’s. Bea insisted on paying, but of course Allie didn’t want her to. That didn’t stop Bea though and she paid anyway. They were seating at a two person table eating and laughing, enjoying each other’s presence.

 

Bea watched as a family of four walked in. She watched them order their food, but only the young kids got something to eat, not the parents. She watched as the youngest daughter give her mum and dad each a french fry and a chicken nugget. The family looked skinny and not really clean. Bea’s heart was aching for the family. She was so busy watching the family that she wasn’t even paying attention to Allie.

 

“Bea?” Allie snapped her fingers in front of Bea’s face. “Are you okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m good.” She took a sip of her drink before standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Bea walked to the cashier and Allie turned her body to watch what Bea was doing. Bea ordered a meal for both the mum and dad, she got an extra french fry order for each of the daughters, and she even ordered them all a milkshake. She told the cashier who she was buying for and to not tell them who bought it. After paying for the food she went back and sat down at the table with Allie. Allie was smiling at her, she must have caught on.

 

“What?” Bea asked the smiling Allie.

 

“Nothing.” She continued her smile.

 

After a moment, Bea saw the cashier take the tray of food to the family. They were confused at first, but understood after the cashier told them that someone bought food for them. The mum started crying, happy tears of course, and the dad comforted his wife.

 

Bea and Allie were finished eating and they cleaned up their mess. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and she intertwined their fingers as they went to walk out of the fast food joint. As they walked by the table that the family was sitting at, the dad grabbed Bea’s wrist making her stop.

 

“Thank you.” He said with his deep Australian accent.

 

“For what?” She asked, acting like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

“The food. I know it was you. I saw you go to the cash register, but you didn’t leave with anything. So, thank you.”

 

Bea softly smiled. “It’s no problem, really.”

 

The man let go of Bea’s wrist and Bea continued to walk out of the restaurant with her hand gripping tightly on Allie’s. Once they were outside and to Bea’s car, Allie let go of her hand and pushed her up against the car. She instantly pressed her lips against Bea’s.

 

“You are so amazing, you know that?” Allie said looking directly in Bea’s eyes.

 

“It was the right thing to do.”

 

Allie clasped her hands on Bea’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. Kissing Bea would never get old for Allie. It was the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Tuesday yet?


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Here's 6,000 words of pure Ballie fluff :)

It was late morning and Bea was still in bed, half naked, talking on the phone with Allie. They were sharing stories and laughing with each other. Allie told Bea that she had passed her final exam and her college graduation was in the middle of the week next week and she wanted her and Debbie to go. Debbie was supposed to be home tomorrow around lunch, and Bea was excited to see her daughter after a week of her being gone. Allie said that it was absolutely necessary that she was to treat Bea and Debbie to dinner tomorrow night upon Debbie’s arrival back home. Allie then began telling Bea how her school counselor already had a list of jobs for her to choose from and apply to and that they were pretty much guaranteed jobs.

 

“So, I’ll be done working at Misty’s within the next couple of weeks.” Allie said.

 

“Hmm, what a shame. You truly are the perfect waitress.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie laughed, maybe a little too hard, but she was tickled by Bea’s remark.

 

“What’s so funny?” Bea asked, her smile growing wider.

 

“I don’t even know.” She tried to contain her laughter. “It’s just that no one has ever referred to me as that. It was sweet, really.”

 

“But funny?”

 

“Not funny like that, it just tickled me. Made me laugh.”

 

“You’re cute.” Bea simply stated.

 

Allie was silent.

 

“Hey?” Bea whispered.

 

“Yeah?” Allie whispered in return.

 

“Be ready in an hour.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m coming to get you. I want to take you somewhere.”

 

“Okay.” Allie chuckled.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. I love when you’re demanding, it makes me…wet.” She said the last word seductively.

 

“An hour. See you then.” Bea said before hanging up, totally ignoring Allie’s last remark.

 

She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. After her shower, she put on some clothes. Resorting to an all black outfit, as always, she was good to go. She wore her black fitted jeans, a plain black t-shirt, her black leather jacket, and her black sneakers. She pulled her hair up to show off her shaved sides and her defined jawline. She went to the kitchen and made some things for where she was wanting to take Allie.

She grabbed everything she needed and took off towards Allie’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as she went to knock on Allie’s front door, it swung open. And for a moment, she was speechless. Allie looked so casual, but her beauty was never something that someone should doubt. She was wearing black jeans that she had rolled up a few times and a dark purple v-neck shirt. It was something simple, but it had Bea drooling.

Allie instantly tensed up when Bea didn’t say anything. Maybe she didn’t like what she was wearing. Maybe it didn’t look good on her. Whatever it was, she needed to change immediately if she wanted this day to go perfectly with Bea.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have worn this. _Fuck._ I’ll go change.” Allie quickly said.

 

Allie went to turn to walk away to go change, but Bea grabbed her wrist to stop any further movements from the blonde.

 

“Allie, you look beautiful.” Bea said softly with so much love in her voice.

 

Allie felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. Bea pulled Allie close, securely wrapping her arms around the blonde, her hands traveling downward, stopping just above the curve of Allie’s butt. Allie inhaled shakily when Bea’s hands traveled down, but Bea had stopped from going any further.

 

“You ready to go?” Bea whispered, her mouth inches from Allie’s ear.

 

Every nerve in Allie’s body was tingling. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them.

 

“Yeah.” Allie pulled back and smiled, she quickly grabbed her things and briskly walked out of the front door, closing and locking it behind her.

 

Allie took off down the stairs, Bea close behind her. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bea took off around Allie to get to the car first. As Allie got closer, Bea opened the passenger door for her so she could get in. Allie quirked her eyebrow up and smirked as she slid down into the car.

 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Allie said smoothly as Bea got into the driver’s seat.

 

Bea chuckled.

 

“So, where are we going?” Allie asked as Bea took off down the road.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Bea quickly glanced over, giving Allie her signature smirk.

 

Allie groaned and threw her head back into the seat.

 

“You’re just like Debbie, extremely impatient.” She added.

 

Allie rolled her eyes. “Fine, can you at least tell me how far away it is?”

 

“Mmm, it’s a bit away. An hour or so.”

 

And again, Allie groaned. She hated surprises, but she knew she would grow to love them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Allie,” Bea gently shook the blonde. “We’re here.”

 

Allie sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw that they were on a secluded beach. The ocean water splashed up against the rocks.

 

“I fell asleep?” Allie asked.

 

“You did.” Bea smiled.

 

“So, a secluded beach?” She quirked her eyebrow up in amusement.

 

“Yeah, no one’s around. I figured we could be alone together for a little while and I love the beach, just not when so many people are around. I used to come here a lot with Debbie when she was a little younger. Just the two of us, enjoying the lone beach for ourselves. If you don’t like it, we could go somewhere else.”

 

“No, no. I love it. It’s beautiful. I get to have you to myself on a secluded beach, and maybe have my wicked way with you.” She winked.

 

“Allie…” Bea groaned, trailing off.

 

“I’m only kidding, babe.” Although she wasn’t, she really wasn’t.

 

“Well, um, I’ve brought some blankets and a picnic basket. They’re in the trunk.”

 

“A picnic on the beach? You truly are a sappy romantic, aren’t ya?” Allie smirked.

 

“Only when it comes to this certain beautiful blonde with these amazing blue eyes that I could just die for.” She winked again before opening her door and getting out.

 

She opened her trunk and grabbed the blankets and picnic basket.

 

They walked to a certain spot on the beach by some rocks and Bea set the things down. Allie helped Bea spread the blanket down onto the sand. They took their shoes off and sat down on the blanket, extremely close. Bea grabbed the picnic basket and pulled the contents of it out. She made them some sandwiches, which were cut into triangles, strawberries, and she brought wine and lemonade.

 

“I know you said you don’t drink, so I brought you some lemonade.” Bea said as she poured some lemonade into a cup. “Can I ask why you don’t drink alcohol?”

 

“I do, sometimes. Very rarely, actually.” She grabbed the cup from Bea. “I haven’t had a drink in a while though.”

 

Bea accepted the answer, and put together their plates so they could eat.

 

“This is amazing, thank you.” Allie said and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to Bea’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie was enjoying the picnic. She loved that Bea planned this for them to be together outside of one their homes. Although Allie did like being with Bea anywhere, it was kind of nice to be somewhere other than inside with her. She looked over at Bea, who was laid on her side on one elbow, eating strawberries and taking in the view of the ocean before her. She truly was beautiful, everything about her. She felt extremely lucky that Bea was taking a chance on her, and she felt terrible for almost ruining everything with her by not talking to her when she should’ve. Sure, she had her reasons, but Bea was different than her ex. Bea wouldn’t have flipped out when she woke up and saw that Allie was still there. Allie’s ex always did if Allie stayed after sex, so that’s why she left. Why she didn’t respond to her when she kept calling and texting? She didn’t even have an answer for that. She acted on what she was used to from before, when she should’ve just known that Bea was different. Bea was different, there was no doubt about that. Allie was never treated with respect from anyone that she had ever dated, until Bea. She didn’t realize she was still staring at Bea until Bea brought her out of her thoughts.

 

“Allie, why are you staring at me like that?”

 

Allie cleared her throat and then turned her head.

 

“Sorry, was miles away.”

 

Bea pushed the bowl of strawberries in it to the side.

 

“Come here.” She patted on the blanket beside her motioning for Allie to lay there.

 

Allie smiled and without hesitation, moved to the spot Bea patted at. Bea laid her arm down across the blanket so Allie could lay her head down on it. As Allie laid down, Bea snuggled close to her, draping her arm across the blonde’s stomach.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Bea asked, reaching her hand up and brushed her knuckles ever so lightly over Allie’s cheek.

 

Allie curled her lips down as she shook her head.

 

“Nothing, just you.” Allie turned onto her side so she was facing Bea. “About how you’ve been treating me so good. How beautiful you are. How lucky I am to have you. And how amazing you are.”

 

Bea smiled and searched Allie’s eyes. Before Bea could respond, Allie continued.

 

“I don’t ever want to lose you, Bea and I’m serious. I don’t know what I would do without you. I know we’ve barely been in each other’s lives and I never let myself get attached to people, but with you it’s different. Everything’s different. I may be crazy for how I feel about you, but I don’t care, call me crazy. All I care about is us being happy and I will do everything in my power to make sure I keep us happy. You and Debbie are my priority now, and I intend on making us last.”

 

Bea waited before responding to make sure Allie was finished talking.

 

“Talk about being sappy.” Bea laughed. “I’m joking. I feel the same, Allie. When I had thought that you didn’t want me anymore when you weren’t talking to me, I went crazy. I only ever left the house when I had to go to work. The thought of you not wanting to be around made me sad. And then I thought about having to tell Debbie about you not wanting to be around anymore and I got even more sad because I know how much she likes you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Bea. I wish I could take it back. I never meant to hurt you.” Allie said with tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s fine, I understand.” Bea pulled Allie closer. “The day that I shoved you, Franky had a talk with me. I ended up telling her how I thought that _it_ just wasn’t good for you and she asked what I meant. So, now she knows what we did and she kept asking me a lot of questions. I finally told her that I didn’t get to…do that to you and she called me a pillow princess.” She laughed.

 

“It’s okay, babe. Pillow princess or not, I still enjoyed every minute of it.” Allie laughed.

 

Allie lifted her head and kissed Bea. Innocently, but very passionate. Allie pulled away and nuzzled her face into the crook of Bea’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later and Bea was sitting up with her hands behind her back on the ground holding herself up as Allie was sitting between her legs eating strawberries. They talked about anything and everything. Bea even told Allie about when Debbie decided that it’d be a good idea to made a snail motel out of snail pellet boxes, and Allie laughed and laughed. They were sitting there silently, Allie every so often held a strawberry behind her head for Bea to eat. Little did Bea know, Allie had taken a bite of every strawberry that she fed to her.

 

“Allie?”

 

“Yeah?” She asked, pushing a whole strawberry into her mouth.

 

“Um, do you think that you’d maybe want to go to New Zealand with me and Debbie?”

 

Allie was silent for a moment, obviously thinking of her answer.

 

“Bea, that’d be amazing, but that’s supposed to be time for you, your dad, and Debbie to spend together. Plus, I still have graduation to get ready for.”

 

“We're not leaving until a couple of days after your graduation and we’ll only be there for a week.”

 

“That’s too short of a notice to try and get a plane ticket for the right time.”

 

“So? I’ll trade my tickets that I already have so I can get us seats that are all together. I’ll buy your ticket, it’s only fair since I invited you.”

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off. “I want to, I really do, but it’s family time for you guys and I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Bea moved her arms from behind her and wrapped them around Allie, holding her tight.

 

“You’re family now. I don’t care what anyone says, Debbie loves you. It’s for Debbie’s birthday, that’s the only reason we’re going, and I’m sure she’d love for you to be there to celebrate her birthday with us.”

 

Allie’s heart swelled with the mention of her being family.

 

“I’ll think about it. But on one condition.”

 

“What might that be?”

 

“Tomorrow when Debbie comes back, we’ll ask her what she thinks about me joining, if she wants me to then I will, but if she doesn’t then I won’t.”

 

“But what if I want you to?” Bea said with a whimper in her voice.

 

“Like you said, it’s for Debbie.” Allie giggled. “And talk to your dad about us before I just show up randomly if Debbie wants me to go.”

 

“She will.” Bea said as she squeezed tighter on Allie.

 

They continued talking about different things. Each of them learning new things about each other. Sharing more laughs and stories. Allie loved moments like this with Bea, the closeness of them and the bonding.

Bea looked at the time on her phone.

 

“We should go. We’ve been here for a couple of hours already.” Bea stated.

 

After Allie agreeing, they packed the things up and headed toward the car to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been at Bea’s house for a while now, cuddling on the couch watching a movie, or several movies at that. It wasn’t late, just a couple of hours after lunch. Bea was laying behind Allie and she felt her arousal build every time Allie would move, rubbing her butt into Bea’s front. She was probably doing it on purpose, but Bea was going to try to ignore it for as long as she could.

After some time, Allie moved again. But this time she pressed her butt more firmly into Bea’s front, and Bea gasped. Allie looked over her shoulder and smirked, knowing what she was doing was having an effect on Bea. Bea pushed herself up and sat on her heels down by Allie’s feet. She grabbed Allie’s legs and pulled on them so Allie was now laying flat on her back. Bea crawled up Allie’s body and straddled her on the couch.

 

“You are such a tease, do you know that?” Bea said, her voice thick with arousal.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Allie smirked.

 

“Of course you don’t.” Giving Allie no time to respond, Bea leant down and captured Allie’s lips with her own.

 

Bea instantly plunged her tongue into Allie’s waiting mouth, not wanting to waste any time. Her tongue fighting for dominance.

 

“I’m going to show you just how much of a pillow princess I can be.” Bea whispered against Allie’s lips.

 

Allie’s breathing was louder than normal. Bea kissed her way across Allie’s jawline and down her neck. As she kissed and nibbled on Allie’s pulse point, Allie moaned and it caused Bea to grind her hips against Allie. Allie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She trailed her hands down Bea’s back to her butt, gripping it firmly and pulling her closer against her body, which made Bea grind down harder against Allie.

 

“Fuck, Bea.” Allie moaned, turning her head to the side to give Bea full access to her neck.

 

Bea trailed her hands down Allie’s torso and grabbed at the hem of Allie’s shirt. She sat up slightly and tugged at her shirt, looking at Allie to make sure it was okay.

 

“You don’t have to ask. Do whatever you want to me.” Allie said, knowing what Bea was thinking.

 

Bea pulled the shirt off of Allie and tossed it to the ground. She placed both of her hands against Allie’s stomach and ran her hands over and up her sides, loving the feeling of Allie’s soft skin. She leant down placing a kiss to the swell of each breast, making Allie push her chest up against Bea’s mouth. Bea cupped one of Allie’s breast, softly massaging it while she went up and peppered kisses across Allie’s collarbone and up her neck.

 

“Oh, my god, Bea.”

 

Bea sat up slightly again, pulling Allie up with her. She reached her hand behind Allie and with one swift move, she undid her bra and pulled it off. She slowly and gently laid Allie back down onto the couch. She lightly skimmed her fingers up the sides of Allie’s breasts. She brushed her thumbs over each nipple, they hardened instantly.

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off.

 

Bea smiled down at the beautiful woman beneath her. She leant down and started to kiss down her chest and between her breast. She kissed her way up to Allie’s left breast. She placed her mouth around Allie’s nipple and kissed it before pulling it gently into her mouth and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the hardened bud.

 

“Holy fuck, your mouth feels so good on me.” Allie moaned. Bea then pulled on her nipple with her teeth gently. “Oh, god.” She closed her eyes.

 

Bea released her mouth from Allie’s nipple and moved her head up so that they were eye level.

 

“You talk too much.” Bea rasped.

 

“So do something abo-“

 

Before Allie could finish, Bea pressed her lips against Allie’s. Allie tangled her fingers into Bea’ hair, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Their lips moved in sync.

Bea wanted to do more for Allie, but she was nervous. She didn’t know what to do or how to do it and she didn’t want to do anything wrong. Bea pulled away to catch her breath.

 

“Tell me what to do. I don’t know how to make you…feel good.” Bea said against Allie’s lips.

 

“God, Bea. You’re making me feel good now.” She tried to reconnect their lips, but Bea pulled away.

 

“I’m serious. I want to do what you did for me the other day. I just don’t want to mess up.”

 

“Honestly, I’m so turned on right now that I don’t think you could mess up.” Allie chuckled. “Just do what I did to you. If I want anything more, then I’ll tell you.”

 

Bea didn’t respond. She really didn’t know how to start. Allie noticed the hesitance and decided to help Bea.

 

“Okay,” Allie moved her hands from Bea and put them behind her head. “So, just take my pants off first.”

 

Bea nodded and made her way down Allie’s body. Allie enjoyed this; teaching Bea. She thought it was the hottest thing ever. Just as Bea was about to unbutton Allie’s jeans, Allie grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her up.

 

“Wait, actually I want you to kiss me first.”

 

Allie pulled Bea’s face to hers and profoundly kissed her. They both moaned at the same time. Bea was getting ready to deepen the kiss when the doorbell rang. She looked up at the door briefly and leant back down to kiss Allie. As they were kissing, her doorbell rang again. Bea groaned. Allie broke the kiss. Bea went back to kiss Allie some more, but Allie held her hand up between them.

 

“Ignore them.” Bea whispered and went to kiss Allie again, but she stopped her.

 

“Bea, we have plenty of time. Just answer the door.”

 

“I don’t want to. Whoever it is can piss off.”

 

Allie giggled. She loved seeing Bea wanting this between them. Deciding to let Bea have her way, she grabbed at the back of her neck and pulled her close. Bea wasted no time and pushed her tongue into Allie’s mouth, making her release a lower guttural moan.

 

“Red! Open the fucking door!” Franky yelled, pounding on the door.

 

Bea broke the kiss and groaned, resting her forehead against Allie’s. She reluctantly got off of Allie and walked to her front door. She pulled the door open and stared blankly at Franky.

 

“God, Red. What the fuck were you-“ Franky stopped talking when she noticed Bea’s hair was distorted. She peaked into the house and saw Allie sitting up on the couch pulling her hair out of her shirt. She looked back at Bea and quirked her eyebrows up. “Ahh, bad timing, right? Interrupting some awesome lesbian sex?”

 

Bea rolled her eyes.

 

“You were the pillow princess again, weren’t you? That’s why it took so long for you to answer the damn door.” Franky smirked.

 

“Actually,” Allie appeared beside Bea and wrapped her arm around her waist. “She had me pinned to the couch about to have her wicked way with me until you thought it was okay to interrupt.”

 

Franky raised her eyebrows and pushed her tongue against her teeth. “Well shit.” She laughed. “I came over to invite Bea to an early dinner with us. Boomer wanted her to come, but since you’re here too then you can join us.”

 

“No thanks, Franky.” Bea started. “I was about to eat something much better than food.”

 

Allie shot her head towards Bea with her eyes widened and Franky took a step back with her hands raised and laughing. Bea’s face turned a deep shade of red when she realized what she said.

 

“I don’t know why I said that…I, uh, I never even…” Bea shook her head, lost for words.

 

Allie and Franky laughed.

 

“No worries, Red. That’s your arousal talking. Come to dinner. It’ll be fun watching the two of you trying to keep calm when you’re both flustered.” Franky grinned. “We’re leaving in ten minutes, you better be out here. No quickies!” She yelled as she walked away.

 

Bea closed the door and dropped her head into her hands.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed.” She mumbled.

 

“Don’t be,” Allie giggled. She lifted Bea’s face with her finger. “Were you really going to do that to me?”

 

Bea’s face turned red.

 

“No, I don’t even know how. I don’t know why I said that, it just came out.”

 

Allie pulled Bea into her arms. “You’re so adorable.” She smiled. “You’ll learn everything you need to know soon and I’ll be your teacher.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were all sitting at the round dinner table in a nice restaurant; Franky, Bridget, Boomer, Allie, and Bea. They all were engaged in a conversation about their first kiss, except Bea. She was and had been relatively quiet all night. Not that she didn’t want to talk, she was just extremely frustrated about Franky interrupting her time with Allie.

 

“Red, who was your first kiss?” Franky asked and they all turned their attention to Bea. “Red?”

 

Bea shot her eyes up from her plate, that she was just pushing food around with her fork, to Franky.

 

“What?”

 

“Who was your first kiss?” Franky repeated.

 

Bea scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s a dumb fucking question, Franky.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Franky furrowed her eyebrows together. “Surely it wasn’t that dickweed.”

 

Bea raised her eyebrows, signaling that it was and her assumption that he wasn’t was invalid.

 

“Really?” Franky asked. “You were nineteen when you met him. Were you that much of a prude?”

 

“Fuck off, Franky. You’re acting like you didn’t know me when we were teenagers.” Bea rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t a prude, I just respected myself enough to not go around.”

 

“Then you met Mr. Dickweed and he somehow got you to get into bed with him.”

 

Bea let her mind wonder to her first encounter with Harry. He was nice, a gentleman actually. They met in their school’s library. Bea was sitting at a table doing some studying when Harry helped himself to her table and sat there with her. He talked with her and soon they started hanging out. They had only hung out a few times before Harry forced himself on her. Bea didn’t want to, but she couldn’t scream out either because he held a pillow over her face. Harry instantly claimed Bea, said she was his. Ever since, Bea was miserable whenever she was around him. Bea felt the tears stinging her eyes and she was brought out of her daze when she felt Allie wiping her tears away.

 

“Bea, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Allie asked, her voice full of concern.

 

Bea shook her head and took a napkin to wipe her eyes. She hated how she was still so sensitive about him.

 

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, Red.” Franky said once she realized why Bea was crying. She knew any mention of sex with Harry triggered Bea and she would cry. She wouldn’t always cry, but sometimes she couldn’t help it.

 

“It’s fine, Franky. I shouldn’t keep letting myself be affected by him.” Bea sniffled.

 

“Damn right.”

 

“I’m going to go visit him in prison after I return from visiting my dad. I need to bury the hatchet. Let Debbie meet him just once and leave him in the past.”

 

“That’s a good idea, Bea.” Bridget said. “I think that would be good for you.”

 

“Yeah.” Bea nodded her head.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Allie spoke.

 

“No,” Bea sternly replied. “You don’t need to see him.”

 

“But I want to be there to support you.”

 

“You should let her,” Bridget said before Bea could reply. “It’ll be good to have support from her once you leave that place. If you let him see it, he’ll see how happy you are and it’ll drive him insane.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night when Bea and Allie were curled up together in Bea’s bed. Allie had her head on Bea’s chest while tracing lazy shapes over Bea’s clothed covered stomach and Bea ran her fingers through Allie’s hair. Bea had been mostly silent since they got to her house. Only talking when Allie talked to her. Her mind just kept returning to Harry. She hated that he still got to her. She knew that she needed to face him like she faced her mother.

 

“I should get going.” Allie said while sitting up.

 

Bea grabbed Allie and pulled her back against her.

 

“Nooo,” She whined. “Can you please stay?”

 

“For how long? I don’t want to crowd you.”

 

“Stay overnight, please. I want you to. You could never crowd me, I love when you’re around.”

 

Allie turned her head to look at Bea in the face.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

Bea sat up and pulled Allie up with her and kissed her tenderly. “I’m sure, babe.”

 

Allie blinked a few times. Bea hadn’t called her that yet, only Allie ever said it and it shocked her for a minute.

 

“Just to clarify, did you call me ‘babe’?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah, is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” Allie leant forward and kissed Bea again. “Say it again.”

 

“What?” Bea chuckled.

 

“Call me babe again.” Allie beamed.

 

Bea smiled. “Come here, _babe._ ”

 

Allie smiled happily and scooted closer to Bea. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie, holding her tight. Bea let go after a moment and crawled off of the bed. She walked to the bathroom and turned towards Allie just before she walked in.

 

“You’re not going to ask?” Bea smirked. “Doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before her face softened when she realized what Bea was getting at. She straightened up on the bed and looked at Bea.

 

“Can I join you?” She asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

 

Bea walked fully into the bathroom, intently staring at Allie. “No.” She laughed and closed the door.

 

Allie shook her head and laughed. Not long after, Bea opened the door again, still clothed.

 

“I’m kidding.” Bea held her hand out. “Come on.”

 

Allie studied Bea for a minute before jumping out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom. She grabbed Bea’s hand and Bea pulled her in before shutting the door.

 

“No funny business. Just a shower.” Bea said.

 

Allie nodded her head in understanding.

 

Allie’s eyes never left Bea as she watched her get undressed and step into the shower. Allie then took her clothes off and followed Bea into the shower. Bea was standing under the stream of water wetting her hair when Allie pressed her front against hers and wrapped her arms around her.

 

Bea was squirting soap into her rag to make it soapy.

 

“Let me.” Allie said grabbing the rag from Bea.

 

She rubbed the rag together to spread the soap and make it lathery. She grabbed Bea’s arm and washed it. She grabbed Bea’s other arm and washed it too. She washed her shoulders and across her chest, around her neck, and down between her breasts. She locked eyes with Bea as she slowly massaged the soapy rag over Bea’s left breast. She moved the rag to Bea’s other breast doing the same thing. She washed down over her stomach. Allie gave Bea the rag so she could wash her own personal area. She grabbed the rag back from Bea when she finished and turned her around. She made sure to wash Bea’s back really good. Deciding to wash Bea’s butt herself, she really slowly ran the rag over her butt and down her legs to her feet. She stood straight up and dropped the rag to the bottom of the tub. She pressed her front to Bea’s back as close as she could possibly get and wrapped her arms around Bea.

 

“You look so fucking sexy.” She whispered in Bea’s ear, bringing her hand up to grab at Bea’s breast.

 

“I thought I said no funny business.”

 

“I’m not doing anything…yet.”

 

Allie pulled away from Bea so Bea could rinse the soap off of her body. After Bea rinsed her body, she moved so Allie could wet her body and get rid of the soap that got on her. Seeing that Allie was somewhat wet enough, Bea grabbed her arm and pulled her from under the water and pushed her against the tiled wall. She got real close to Allie and kissed her lips. Moving from her lips she went down to her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point.

 

“No funny business, remember?” Allie breathed out.

 

“I don’t care.” Bea rasped against Allie’s neck. “I need to finish what I started earlier.”

 

Allie swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

 

Deciding that it’d be best to not waste any time, Bea trailed her hand downwards and pushed one finger through Allie’s wet folds. She heard Allie’s breathing quicken. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but she was going to do it. It didn’t take long before Bea found a rhythm that Allie seemed to enjoy. She pressed down firmly on Allie’s clit and move her finger up and down, it caused Allie to jerk her hips.

 

“Oh god, Bea.” Allie put her hands on Bea’s shoulder and squeezed lightly on them.

 

Bea was still unsure of what to do, so she kept doing what she was doing. She was waiting for Allie to tell her what she wanted. She connected her lips to Allie’s as she pressed her finger more firmly against Allie.

 

“Bea,” Allie breathed out. “If it’s not too much for you, then I’d like it if you were to be inside of me.”

 

Bea lifted her head to look at Allie. Her cheeks and her chest were flushed. She lowered her fingers to Allie’s entrance and slowly pushed two fingers inside of her.

 

“Ahhh!” Allie winced as she dug her nails into Bea’s shoulder.

 

Bea stilled her movements. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Keep going.” Allie closed her eyes and pressed her head into the wall behind her.

 

Bea pushed her fingers more into Allie. She continued to watch Allie’s face to make sure everything she was doing was okay. Allie opened her mouth into an ‘o’ shape and kept her eyes closed. Bea slowly began to pump in and out of Allie. Allie dropped her head to Bea’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck, Bea.” Allie panted. “Go faster.”

 

Bea listened to Allie’s needs and began to move her fingers in and out of Allie faster. She remembered when Allie swiped her thumb across her clit while she pumped in and out of her, so she thought it would be a good idea to try that on Allie.

As she pushed inside of Allie, she reached her thumb up and swiped her thumb firmly on Allie’s clit. Allie’s hips jumped forward and her body trembled. Bea smiled and she began to move her fingers faster. Allie wrapped her arms more securely around Bea’s neck so she wouldn’t fall because she felt her legs starting to get weak from her build up.

 

“Allie, look at me. I want to see you.”

 

Allie lifted her head and looked at Bea in her eyes.

 

“You feel so good around my fingers.” Bea rasped and Allie closed her eyes. “No, open your eyes.”

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off and then opened her eyes to see a smirking Bea.

 

Bea leant down and kissed on Allie’s neck. She sucked and gently bit down on her pulse point. She wrapped her free arm securely around Allie’s waist to help hold her up. She began feeling Allie’s inner walls start to convulse around her fingers.

 

“Bea, I’m so close. Don’t stop.” She uttered.

 

Bea pushed into Allie one last time and curled her fingers, pressing her thumb firmly against Allie’s clit. She let her lips ghost over Allie’s as she watched the blonde lose herself. Allie shook and trembled and called out Bea’s name. Bea left her fingers inside of Allie until she felt like it was okay to take them out. She slowly pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arm around Allie so both of her arms were now holding Allie up. Allie clung to Bea and peppered kisses all over her face.

 

“That was amazing. Thank you.” Allie said before placing a loving kiss to Bea’s lips.

 

Bea smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later after Bea and Allie were finished with their shower, they were laying in Bea’s bed. Allie was holding Bea against her and she thought Bea was sleeping. She wasn’t going to leave this time. Or any other time. She kissed the back of Bea’s head. This woman laying in her arms was the most amazing woman she has ever met. She was so loving, kind, gentle, and above all, she was everything that Allie ever wanted. Bea suddenly turned around in Allie’s arms and was now facing her.

 

“Did I wake you?” Allie asked.

 

“No,” Bea softly replied. “I’ve been awake. I’m scared to go to sleep.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want to wake up and you be gone.” Bea whispered. “Please stay, don’t go.”

 

Allie leant forward and softly kissed Bea on the lips.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Teal Tuesday! I can't wait for the new episode! But I'm most excited for episode 10 next week! #Franky vs. #TheFreak :o
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed reading this chapter? :)


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting this chapter late. I kept getting majorly distracted while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Bea woke up to the sound of something breaking. She quickly sat up and looked at the empty space beside her. Reaching her hand over, she felt that it was still warm so Allie wasn’t gone for too long. She got out of the bed and wondered out of her room. She walked down the hallway to her kitchen. As she reached the kitchen she saw Allie kneeling down on her knees with her head in her hands. She looked around and noticed shattered glass everywhere.

 

“Allie,” Bea spoke. “What happened?”

 

Allie shot her head up towards Bea.

 

“Did I wake you up?”

 

“No,” She shook her head. “I mean, I heard something and it woke me up.”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Allie carefully stood up. “I, um, I was reaching up in your cabinet for a bowl to mix some eggs in and when I pulled the bowl down other things fell out and your glass bowls broke. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was just trying to make some breakfast for us.” She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

 

Bea went to walk into the kitchen to hug Allie to show her that it was okay, but she stopped herself when she remembered the glass shattered and she didn’t want tiny pieces to get stuck in her feet.

 

“Allie…Baby, it’s okay. Don’t cry, please.” Bea pleaded. “Stay right there, don’t move.”

 

Bea went back to her room and grabbed a pair of her boots with hard soles on them and put them on. She grabbed Allie’s shoes and walked back to the kitchen.

 

“Here, put these on.” She leaned down to help put the shoes on Allie.

 

Allie supported herself by holding onto Bea’s shoulders as Bea slid the shoes on each of Allie’s feet.

 

“I’m so sorry, Bea. I’ll buy you new bowls.” Allie said as Bea stood straight up.

 

“Hey,” Bea pulled against her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “Don’t worry about. You don’t need to buy me new bowls. I have plenty somewhere else.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into the crook of Bea’s neck.

 

“Stop apologizing, I’m not mad.” She pushed Allie up. “Let’s get this cleaned up, okay?”

 

Allie nodded her head. Bea tight lipped smiled and leant forward, placing a soft kiss to Allie’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie finished picking up the broken glass. They swept the kitchen floor several times to make sure they got every little piece of glass up. Bea put the broom back into the closet in the hallway and when she returned to the kitchen, she saw Allie leaning with her back against the counter and her head in her hands. Bea walked up to Allie and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Bea asked softly, running her hand smoothly up and down Allie’s arm.

 

“I just feel so bad about breaking your bowls.”

 

“Allie,” Bea chuckled. “They’re just bowls. They can easily be replaced, it’s no big deal.”

 

“It’s a big deal for me.”

 

“Why?”

 

When Allie didn’t respond, Bea slightly pulled away from Allie to get her to stand straight on her own. She grabbed each of Allie’s arms just above her elbows and stared intently at her.

 

“Why is it such a big deal for you? I’m not mad, they’re just bowls.” Bea was trying to understand why this was really taking a toll on Allie.

 

“I don’t know, really.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Hey,” Bea brought her hand up a caressed Allie’s check. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

Allie sighed. “Whenever I made a mistake with my ex, she would get super mad and yell at me. She slapped me across the face one time when I shattered a big flower vase she had. So when I broke your bowls, it kind of scared me. I know you’re not her, but…”

 

“I get it.” Bea started. “I still have a lot of hang ups from when I was with Harry. But you’re not him and I’ve never felt more safe and comfortable around someone than I am with you. I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. You breaking the bowls was an accident, an accident that could easily be solved. It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about me being mad at you for something like that, ever. I promise you that I’m not upset, okay baby?”

 

Allie slightly smiled. “I know, I know. I’m overreacting.”

 

Bea pulled Allie close to her, and Allie instantly wrapped her arms around the red head.

 

“You’re not overreacting. You’re acting how anyone that was in your position would react.” Bea lifted Allie’s head with her finger under her chin and kissed her with everything in her. “How about I go out and grab up some breakfast and bring it back here? You stay here and I’ll be right back, how does that sound?”

 

“It sounds like the perfect idea.” Allie smiled.

 

“Good.” Bea returned the smile then gave Allie another soft, quick kiss to the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Bea walked out of the front door, Allie plopped down onto the couch. She let out a deep breath. She knew that Bea was nowhere like her ex, but she couldn’t help but overreact with her feelings. Just like before when she finally showed Bea that sex could be good, she let her feelings get the best of her and she left. Kim was just some bitch in Allie’s past that used her. Kim was never good for her, she was a disease that sucked the life out of Allie. But Allie was so blinded by “love” that she thought nothing of it. She didn’t care that they never slept together after sex, she didn’t care that they never spent time together, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered then was that she was able to call someone hers. But now that she looks back on it, none of it was real and she hated herself for being so oblivious to everything.

 

Bea opened the front door of her house with a bag of food and coffee in her hands. She saw Allie sitting on the couch staring blankly in front of her. She walked behind the couch and leant down to kiss the side of her head.

 

“Everything okay, babe?” She went to walk to the kitchen to set the things down, but turned back around when Allie didn’t respond.

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together in concern and quickly walked to the kitchen to put the food and coffee down on the counter. She walked to the end of the sofa and carefully watched Allie. Allie was just sitting there, staring at the wall, not blinking, like she was in shock or in a gaze. Bea didn’t want to spook Allie by approaching her and trying to get her attention. Bea pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled to Bridget’s name. She walked to the hallway before hitting the call button.

 

“Hey, Bea. What’s up?” Bridget answered cheerfully.

 

“Hey, Bridget. I hope this isn’t a bad time for you.”

 

“No, not at all. I’m home folding clothes.”

 

“Oh, you are home? I didn’t see your car.”

 

“It’s in the shops getting some repairs done and I stayed home from work today. Is everything okay?” Bridget asked.

 

“Um, I was just wondering, you’re a psychologist, right?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“Do you think you could come over here? Something’s wrong with Allie and I’m not sure what to do.”

 

“Okay,” Bea heard shuffling on the other end of the phone. “I’m putting my shoes on now. Be there in a minute.”

 

Bea hung up the phone and went to the front door to wait for Bridget.

 

It wasn’t long before she saw Bridget walking up the few steps to her front door and she opened the door so Bridget didn’t have to knock.

 

“Thank you for coming over.” She moved aside to let Bridget in. “She’s been like that since I got back.” She motioned to Allie. “I left thirty minutes ago to go get us breakfast. She was going to cook this morning, but after she accidentally broke some of my bowls she’s been acting strange. Then when I came back, I kissed her on the side of her head and asked her something, but she didn’t respond. She’s been in a gaze like that ever since I got back.”

 

“Hmm, you said she starting acting strangely when she accidentally broke your bowls?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Tell me what she was doing.”

 

“She just kept apologizing and blaming herself. She said she was scared and that it was a big deal that she broke the bowls.”

 

Bridget walked closer to Allie and looked at her carefully from the side.

 

“She told me about an ex she had a couple of years ago.” Bea began, and that brought Bridget’s attention back to Bea. “Her ex wasn’t a good person.”

 

“Tell me more.” Bridget urged.

 

Bea briefly told Bridget everything Allie had told her. From them never sleeping together after sex to when Allie used to make mistakes with her ex, her ex would get mad and yell. She also told Bridget the story Allie had told her earlier.

 

“It seems she is some sort of a shocked stage, she may even be a little traumatized from her past relationship. Being traumatized is never something that's easy to go through. There are certain things that will trigger her to go into shock or become traumatized. By what you’ve told me, her being in a relationship is what seems to be setting off these triggers. She doesn’t want to make a mistake and have you lash out on her, like her ex did. She wants things to be perfect. I understand that you’ve constantly told her that everything was fine and okay, but that’s just words. Her ex could’ve said everything was fine one minute, but then lash out at her the next.”

 

“So, my relationship with her is too traumatizing for her? It’s too much for her? We shouldn’t be in a relationship?” Bea asked, suddenly feeling like it was her fault.

 

“You’re perfectly fine being in a relationship together, she just needs a bit of counseling to help her is all. I understand that she just finished college and she was studying to become a counselor?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what she said.”

 

“Well, maybe she knew about her own problems and wanted to help herself instead of going to someone else for help.” Bridget continued to watch Allie.

 

“She said she wanted to be a counselor at a primary school. But is that even possible? For her to help herself like that?” Bea asked.

 

“No, I mean some people can, but most cannot. It will drive them crazy.” She stepped to the side of the couch. “Bring her out of her gaze. Get in front of her and talk to her.”

 

“Is that safe?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Bridget laughed a little.

 

Bea walked around the couch and kneeled in front of Allie. She gently placed her hands on Allie’s thighs and soothingly stroked her thumb in circles.

 

“Allie, baby. Look at me, okay?”

 

When Allie didn’t do anything, Bea stood up and leant forward clasping her hands on each side of Allie’s face. She looked into her eyes and saw how far away they looked.

 

“Allie.” Bea said more sternly.

 

Bea felt Allie reach her hands up and grasp her hands around each of her forearms. Bea looked down at Allie’s fingers wrapped around her forearms. When she looked back up she saw Allie blinking a few times, coming back to herself.

 

“Hey, Bea. Breakfast here?” Allie smiled.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Bea returned the smile and then stood straight up, her eyes going directly to Bridget who was standing there with one arm crossed over her stomach and the other up to her face while she tapped her fingers along her chin. “It’s in the kitchen.”

 

Allie happily stood up and walked to the kitchen. Bea and Bridget followed her.

 

“Ask her what she did while you were gone.” Bridget whispered to Bea before they entered the kitchen.

 

Bea nodded her head letting Bridget know that she understood her. Bea walked next to Allie and helped take the food out of the bag. They took the food and coffee to the table and sat down to eat, Bridget leaning against the door frame watching the two of them.

 

“Oh, hey Bridget.” Allie smiled.

 

“Hey, Allie. How are you?”

 

“I’m good. Couldn’t be better.” She replied.

 

“So,” Bea took a sip of her coffee. “What did you do while I was gone?”

 

Allie took a bit of her breakfast sandwich before answering. “After you left, I went to the living room and watched TV.”

 

Bea looked at Bridget, who had her eyebrows raised.

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate, Bea was discarding the trash when Bridget walked up to her.

 

“Would it be okay with you if I talked with her? I want to know if she knows. I’d like to help her if she let me.” Bridget spoke quietly.

 

“Of course. I want the best for her and I want her to be able to get help.”

 

Bea walked up behind Allie, who was still sitting at the table, and she wrapped her arms around her. She placed a gentle kiss to Allie’s cheek.

 

“Bridget wants to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Allie replied as Bea was letting go of her. “But I think I already know what it’s about.”

 

“You do?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah, I know I black out. And it mostly only ever happens when I feel like I’m back there…with Kim, my ex.”

 

Bridget sat at the table by Allie. “If you knew, then why did you say you watched TV after Bea left?”

 

“I honestly thought I did. But while eating breakfast I couldn’t remember a damn thing that I supposedly watched, and the way you were watching me and the way Bea was silent, I figured I must have been out of it when Bea got back.”

 

“Can I talk to you about some things? I want to be able to help you, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I think it’d be good for me, so I’m not going to refuse any help.” Allie laughed a little. “But I just refuse to go see an actual specialist in a doctor office setting. I can’t do that.”

 

“No worries. I’m here as your friend.” Bridget smiled. “Your friend who just so happens to be a psychologist.”

 

Bea excused herself from the kitchen so the two of them can talk privately.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was laying in her bed with her hands behind her head, eagerly waiting for Bridget and Allie to be done talking so she could comfort her girlfriend. She sat up and glanced at the clock. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. They’ve been talking for the past two hours and it was driving Bea absolutely insane that she couldn’t see Allie. She hoped that Allie was doing okay with talking with to Bridget. Just as Bea grabbed her phone, she heard a light knock on her open door. She upped her head and smiled softly when she saw Allie.

 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Bea asked.

 

“It went surprisingly good.” Allie smiled and walked towards Bea.

 

“That’s good.” Bea sat up so she was leaning on her elbows.

 

“Yeah,” Allie climbed on top of Bea and straddled her. “Bridget helped herself out. No one’s here.” She began to lightly trail her fingers across Bea’s exposed collarbone. “Debbie won’t be here for another couple of hours.”

 

“And what do you suggest we do?” Bea smirked.

 

“I don’t know. I was hoping that you’d tell me.” Allie leant down and started kissing on Bea’s neck.

 

Bea slammed her eyes shut. The feeling she was having was all too intense. She wanted Allie, so bad, but not after what just happened. She wanted to wait until it seemed okay.

 

“Allie…we can’t, not right now.”

 

“Why not?” She said against Bea’s neck. “No one’s here.”

 

“I know. I just…I want you to be okay first.”

 

Allie sat up and looked Bea in the eyes. “Of course, I’m okay with it. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know. We just did it last night, so…” Bea trailed off.

 

“You don’t want me?”

 

“No, I do. All the time actually, is that bad?”

 

“Fuck no. I’m glad you feel that way.” Allie smiled down at the beautiful woman beneath her. “Well, we’ll save it for later. How about that?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Allie kissed Bea on the lips before climbing off of her and laying beside her. Bea laid completely down and Allie moved over so her head was laying on Bea’s chest. Bea wrapped her arm securely around Allie and held her tight.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Bea and Allie must have fallen asleep because Bea was woken up by her phone ringing. Allie groaned and turned over as Bea reached for her phone to answer it.

 

“Hello?” She answered hoarsely, not looking at the caller ID.

 

“Bea, love. I’ve been knocking on the door. Can you come let us in?”

 

Bea sat up in the bed and looked at the clock.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” She hung up the phone and set it down.

 

Bea looked over to Allie who was laying on her stomach sleeping. She smiled to herself before reaching her hand over and slapping Allie on the butt. Allie jumped up and looked at Bea angrily, who was trying to hide her laughter.

 

“Damnit, Bea. Why’d you do that?”

 

“Debbie’s back. Get ya self up.” Bea got out of the bed and made her way towards the front door to open it.

 

As soon as she opened the door, Debbie plowed into her. She hugged her mother as tight as she could.

 

“Debbie, I’ve missed you so much.” Bea beamed. She bent down to pick Debbie up in her arms.

 

Debbie wrapped her legs and arms around Bea and hugged her tight. Bea began peppering kisses all over Debbie’s face.

 

“I missed you, mama.”

 

“I missed you too, baby.”

 

Debbie gave her mum a kiss on the lips, which surprised Bea because Debbie hated when her mum would kiss her on the lips. Bea was getting ready to comment on it, but Debbie started squealing when Allie appeared. Debbie wiggled free from her mum’s arms and ran to Allie. Allie caught Debbie as she jumped into her arms and brought her up to hug her.

 

“Hey, kiddo. It’s seems like it’s been ages since I’ve seen ya. How have you been?”

 

“Good. I’ve missed you.”

 

“Aww, I’ve missed you too.” Allie smiled.

 

Debbie leant forward and kissed Allie on the cheek, which made Allie smile wider.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie were all sitting on the living room floor as Debbie told them all about her adventures and showed them the cool knick knacks that her Gma bought her. Even though Liz would take Debbie to her lake house every year before Debbie’s birthday, Debbie would always come back home with different stories to tell. Bea loved seeing the light in her daughters’ eye.

 

Debbie was telling them a story about how her and Liz rode on the jetski on the lake.

 

“Gma even let me drive it!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“She did? She doesn’t even let me drive it.” Bea replied, crossing her arms over her chest acting like she was hurt.

 

“That’s because I’m a better driver than you and Gma knows it.” Debbie stuck her tongue out at her mum.

 

“Oh, really?” Bea raised her eyebrows. She crawled towards Debbie when she nodded her head ‘yes’.

 

Bea grabbed Debbie and pulled her towards her and began tickling her. Debbie was trying to wiggle her way out of her mum’s embrace, but Bea wasn’t letting go. She wrapped her legs around Debbie and started tickling her in her sides.

 

“Mamaaaa, stop it!” Debbie laughed. “Pleaseeeeee!”

 

Bea stopped tickling Debbie and brought her up to hug her.

 

“I love you, Deb.” She kissed the side of Debbie’s head.

 

“I love you too, mama.” She pulled from her mother’s embrace and went to Allie and hugged her neck. “And I love you, mommy.”

 

Allie smiled and tightened her grip on Debbie. “I love you too, sweetie.”

 

Debbie let go of Allie and kissed her cheek before walking away to go to her room.

 

When Debbie was out of sight, Bea turned to Allie.

 

“Are you okay with that? Her calling you ‘mommy’?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah, I am. I like it. I like that she sees me like that, ya know?”

 

Bea smiled lovingly at Allie and stood up. She held her hand out to help Allie up. She pulled Allie flush against her body and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I’m…so…happy…you’re…in…our…lives.” Bea said between kisses to Allie’s lips, making Allie smile.

 

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck, trying to pull her closer. “Me too.” She whispered against her lips before kissing her fully, letting her lips linger against Bea’s.

 

Bea brought her hand up and ran her fingers through Allie’s blonde locks, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

 

“How about that dinner you insisted on taking us to?” Bea grinned.

 

“I’m ready when you are.”

 

“I’m always ready.” She kissed Allie one last time. “Debbie! Come on, we’re going to go get dinner!” She called out.

 

Less than a few seconds later, Debbie was running down the hall to the living room.

 

“Well don’t just stand there, let’s go!” She beamed.

 

Bea and Allie both laughed before grabbing their things and walking out of the house.

 

“I’m driving.” Allie announced.

 

All three of them got into Allie’s car. Bea opened the back door for Debbie to get in and she leaned over Debbie to hook her seatbelt up.

 

“Where are we going?” Bea asked as she got into the passenger seat.

 

“I know this great little restaurant on the other side of town. You’ll love it.” Allie answered.

 

* * *

 

 

They all walked into the restaurant, Bea and Allie holding each of Debbie’s hands as they walked up to the counter. The host told them that it would be a few minutes before they would be able to get seated. Bea and Debbie were standing against the wall waiting to be seated while Allie stood in front of them. Bea was twisting her finger through Debbie’s hair, when Allie stepped to the side and slightly turned to face them.

 

“Hey, there’s Franky.” She pointed towards Franky.

 

Bea lifted her head and saw Franky talking with a shorter woman with long, black hair. Suddenly Allie swiftly turned around and her eyes widened.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bea asked.

 

“She’s, uh, she’s with Kim. Franky’s talking to Kim.”

 

“Kim? Your ex, Kim?”

 

“Yeah.” She looked over her shoulder at them. “We need to leave. Now.” She said before walking out of the restaurant.

 

Bea grabbed Debbie’s hand and started to pull her out of the restaurant.

 

“Mama, where are we going?” Debbie said loudly.

 

As they reached Allie’s car, Allie was standing out side of her car running her fingers through her hair. Bea opened the door for Debbie to get in.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bea grabbed Allie’s arms to try to get her to calm down.

 

“Kim was there. I haven’t seen her in two years. And to top it all off, she was talking to Franky.”

 

“Franky’s a paralegal, so maybe she was trying to get some legal help for something.” Bea suggested.

 

“No, Kim wouldn’t do that. She doesn’t get involved with…the law.” She replied trying to find the right words.

 

“Well maybe she really needed help with something this time.”

 

“No, Bea. You don’t understand. Kim wouldn’t do that, I know her. She wouldn’t risk it.” She held her hands at the back of her neck and sighed.

 

“She wouldn’t risk what?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Bea…” She let out a deep breath. “Kim’s a drug dealer.”

 

Before Bea could reply, someone else did.

 

“Hey, Red. What are you doing here?” Franky said.

 

Bea turned around and smiled nervously. “Hey, Franky. We just came here to eat, but we changed our minds and we’re going somewhere else.” She paused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was eating.” She replied. “So, where are you going now?”

 

“Um, I’m not sure.” She turned to Allie. “Allie? Where are we going now?”

 

“Not really sure.” Allie quickly replied.

 

“Franky, why’d you run out here?” Kim asked walking up to them. Kim’s eyes instantly landed on Allie and she grinned. “Holy shit. Hey, Allie.” Franky’s eyes went wide when Kim said Allie’s name.

 

Bea stepped protectively in front of Allie. Her eyes burning into Kim. If looks could kill right now, Kim would be dead.

 

“You can’t talk anymore, Allie?” Kim chuckled.

 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Bea said sternly.

 

“She can’t say that for herself?”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Allie stepped around Bea, and Bea instinctively wrapped an arm around Allie.

 

“Oh, I see. You found someone else you can lure in and ruin?” She turned her attention to Bea. “Good luck with her. She’s a good root, nothing more.” She smirked.

 

“You’re just trying to start something, and it’s not going to work.” Bea narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’m not trying to start anything. I’m just stating facts. She’s nothing but a whore.”

 

Bea saw red. She started walking towards the dark haired woman. Allie tried grabbing Bea, but she wasn’t able to grab her in time. As she was pulling her arm back to punch the raven haired woman, Franky acted faster. Franky stepped in front of Bea and put her arms around her, she began walking her backwards away from Kim. Kim was standing there with a smug grin on her face. Just as Bea was about to say something, Debbie opened the car door and got out.

 

“Mama, can we go now? I’m hungry.” She said innocently.

 

Franky was still holding onto Bea, so Allie grabbed Debbie and picked her up.

 

“We’re leaving in a minute, okay?” Allie said so only Debbie could hear. After Debbie nodded her head, Allie put her back down and ushered her to get back into the car.

 

“You’ve got yourself a little family now, huh?” Kim said trying to intimidate Allie.

 

“Kim, shut the fuck up and leave. Now.” Franky replied before Allie could.

 

Kim threw her hands up in surrender and started to walk away.

 

“You good, Red? I can let you go and you won’t do anything that you’ll regret?” Franky asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Let me go.”

 

Franky released her hold on Bea and Bea yanked her arms away.

 

“Why the fuck were you talking to her? How do you know her?” Bea sneered.

 

“We were just having dinner together and catching up a bit.” Franky replied.

 

“Bullshit.” Allie interrupted. “She doesn’t involve herself with anyone in the law.”

 

“I’m not in the law.”

 

“You’re a paralegal. That’s law. She doesn’t hang out with just anyone.”

 

Franky just looked at Allie without replying.

 

“How do you know her?” Bea asked.

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Franky turned and began to walk away.

 

“Then I’ll just ask Bridget.” Bea said.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Franky spat and walked back to Bea and put her finger in her face.

 

“So tell me how you know her, and I won’t have to.”

 

Franky dropped her hand and groaned.

 

“I can’t say anything, so just leave it at that.” Franky turned on her heels and left.

 

Bea looked at Allie, who just shrugged her shoulders. Bea sighed and walked around the car to get in. Allie got into the car too and began driving. Allie stopped at the nearest burger joint to get Debbie some food. She asked if Bea wanted anything, but she didn’t. Bea had a lot running through her mind right now about seeing Franky with Kim. What she knew about Kim wasn’t good for Franky and she needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Franky's up to? 
> 
> I don't really know how many more chapters of this story there will be, but when I'm done with the main part of this story I'm thinking about doing a time jump of 6-7 years. Basically I want to introduce a Ballie baby during that time. How would that be? Would you guys like to see that?


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished early :)
> 
> Warning: a little bit of Ballie love making ;)

Ever since last night, Franky has been going crazy. What made things far worse than what they really were, was that Allie and Kim knew each other. Franky was worried that Allie would tell Bea everything about Kim, if she hadn’t already. Things were going to get real bad real fast if she didn’t stop with her association with Kim and her crew. She never meant for any of this to happen. Franky had got some help from Kim’s crew leader, Joan Ferguson, a few years ago.  She was young and stupid and now she was in debt with her until she got things paid off. Not money debt, drug debt. Franky and Bridget had a fall out a few years ago, they went their separate ways for a while. Franky met Kim after her and Bridget split, and Kim got her to sell some drugs for her. Seeing how well the drugs were selling and how much money was being made, Franky took some drugs for herself to sell on the side. That backfired like a bitch. Joan found out and had been at her ever since. She still has to do these drug runs for them. If she doesn’t, then serious consequences will occur. So, she does these things for them to keep everything from turning to shit. But it was too late now, Allie knows all about Kim and her business.

Franky was sitting in her back yard in her lawn chair when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and instantly got angry. _Kim._

“What the fuck do you want, Kim?” Franky answered harshly.

 

“No, no. Not Kim, it’s Joan.”

 

Franky stood up from the lawn chair.

 

“Uh, hey, Joan. What can I do for ya?” She was beginning to get nervous.

 

“Kim told me all about the run in you had last night, with Allie. Allie knows a lot. She knows me, she knows what I look like. If anything gets out about our little drug cartel, you are to be the blame.”

 

“What?! Why? I didn’t know they would be there!”

 

“They?”

 

“Yeah, _they._ ” She repeated. _Fuck._

“Who is _they_?”

 

Franky sighed. “Allie, her girlfriend, and her girlfriend’s daughter.”

 

“Do you know them?”

 

“Yeah.” She breathed out.

 

“Make sure they don’t talk.”

 

“And how the fuck am I supposed to do that? Bea is hot headed!”

 

“Bea? As in Bea Smith?”

 

Franky’s heart dropped. _Oh, fuck, this can’t be happening._

“Francesca?” Joan said.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“Bea Smith?”

 

“Yeah, Bea Smith.”

 

She heard Joan chuckle on the other end of the line. “Well, this certainly just keeps getting better and better.” She paused. “I know her mother, Debra Llyod.”

 

Franky moved the phone from her ear and threw her head back.

 

“Nah, her mother’s last name is Smith.” Franky replied into the phone.

 

“Nope. Her mother and father got a divorce, she’s no longer a Smith.” Joan sighed. “You need to keep them all quiet and make sure they mind their own business.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

 

“Threaten her. If they don’t keep quiet, then I’ll have Allie killed. Nice talking with you, Francesca, but now I’ve got to go. Talk with you soon.”

 

The phone line clicked and Franky threw her phone.

 

All of this is happening because of something stupid she did a few years ago. It was all her fault. Everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had just finished cleaning up the kitchen after cooking Debbie and her some breakfast. Allie went home last night. Bea didn’t want her to, but Allie said that she needed to spend time with her daughter since she was away for a while.

 

Bea still had a week to get everything settled for their flight to New Zealand to see her dad. She still had to exchange her tickets for different ones if Allie was going to be joining them. She still hadn’t asked Debbie or her dad. Speaking of her dad, Bea grabbed her phone and scrolled to his name before hitting the call button.

 

“Hello?” Her dad answered after a few rings.

 

“Hey, dad. I woke you up, didn’t I?”

 

“Oh, hey Bea.” He said happily. “You did, but that’s alright. I should be getting up anyway. I have a doctor appointment to get to in a little while.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Just a check up is all. No need to worry.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try not to.” Bea laughed. “There is a reason for this phone call.”

 

“What is it, sweetie?”

 

“I, uh, I’ve met someone a little while ago.”

 

“Oh, sweetie that’s-“

 

“Wait, dad.” Bea interrupted. “Let me finish before you say anything.”

 

“Okay…go on.”

 

“I’ve met someone and things have been great. I’ve never felt like this before, with anyone. Um, uh, I want to ask Debbie too to see if she’s okay with it, but I wanted to ask you when me and Deb come to visit you if _she_ can come too.”

 

There was silence.

 

“She?” Her dad finally spoke.

 

“Uh, yeah. _She._ ” Bea repeated.

 

“You’re with a woman?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Her voice broke.

 

“Oh, Bea…that’s, that’s great. I’m happy for you, baby.”

 

Bea’s face softened. She never thought that her dad would be okay with it.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah! I’m happy for you. I can’t control who you date, as long as you’re happy then I’m happy too. Your happiness is all that matters to me.”

 

“Oh my god, you don’t know how much that means to me. I was worried that you’d flip out on me.”

 

“No need to worry about that.” He laughed. “But to answer your question, yes. I’d love to meet this woman behind your happiness. What’s her name?”

 

“Allie.” Bea smiled just at the mention of her name.

 

“You’re smiling, aren’t you?”

 

Bea scoffed. “No.”

 

“You so are. I heard it all in ya voice.”

 

“Whatever, dad.” Bea laughed. “Anyway, thanks for allowing her to join. Hope everything goes well at your doctor’s appointment. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sweetie. See you soon.”

 

Bea removed the phone from her ear and hung up. She was so happy that her dad was okay with her being with a woman. She hugged the phone to her chest before getting up and walking to Debbie’s room. She was sitting on her bed watching her TV.

 

“Hey, Deb. What are you doing?” Bea asked as she walked in Debbie’s room and sat on the bed beside her.

 

“Watching TV.” She plainly replied.

 

“Are you excited to be going to visit Papa soon?”

 

“Yes, but I’m nervous about getting on the big plane.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” She paused. “How would you feel if Allie joined us to go see Papa?”

 

Debbie shot her head towards Bea with the biggest grin on her face.

 

“Allie’s going to come with us?”

 

“Only if you say she can.”

 

“Why is everything up to me these days? I’m not the adult.” She said with wide eyes.

 

Bea laughed. “Yeah, but it’s for your birthday. So, is it okay with you?”

 

“Yeah, I would love for Allie to go with us.” She happily replied.

 

“Good.” Bea kissed Debbie on her head. “I’ll let her know.”

 

She got up from Debbie’s bed and walked to her own room, plopping down onto her own bed. She pulled out her phone to send Allie a text.

 

_Bea: I win :)_

It didn’t take long for Allie to reply.

 

_Allie: What are you on about? What have you been putting bets on now?_

_Bea: Haha, funny. I just talked to my dad and Debbie…both of them said that they would love for you to come to New Zealand when we go._

_Allie: You were serious about that?..._

_Bea: Of course. I don’t think I could go a week without seeing you.._

_Allie: Aren’t you a charmer ;)_

_Bea: Do you want to go with us? You don’t have to, I would just love it if you did._

_Allie: What am I gonna do with you? I’d love to go, thank you babe :)_

_Bea: Good :) I’ll settle the tickets now_

_Allie: I don’t want you to buy my ticket though, Bea…I can do it myself._

_Bea: Ahhh, too late. I’m sure you can repay me in some way ;)_

_Allie: Are you flirting with me??_

_Bea: More like giving you a proposition.._

_Allie: Just wait til I see you, Bea Smith._

_Bea: Can’t wait ;)_

_Allie: YOU ARE KILLING ME!!_

Bea laughed at Allie’s last text before grabbing her laptop. She went to the airlines website to search for a phone number. Once she found the phone number, she dialed the number into her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea sent Debbie to bed, she was sitting at her kitchen table going through her client book for the salon to move some people around from the week that she’ll be taking off to go to New Zealand. She was getting ready to grab her phone to call Maxine to go through the schedule with her when there was a knock at her front door. She was confused because she wasn’t expecting anyone to come over. She extracted herself from the kitchen chair and made her way towards the front door. She unlocked the front door and pulled it open, she stuck her head out and saw no one. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she pulled herself back into the house and went to close the door. Just as the door was almost closed, she felt a force push it back open. Just as she was about to say something, she saw a flash of blonde hair and suddenly lips against hers. She felt herself being twirled around and now her back was pushed against the front door and Allie’s body weight was pushed against hers.

 

“Allie…” Bea managed to get a word out as Allie pulled away for a moment before reconnecting their lips.

 

Allie kissed her way across Bea’s jawline to her ear, she lightly sucked on Bea’s earlobe before kissing her way down Bea’s neck, across the front of her neck, and then up the other side of her neck.

 

“Allie…Debbie’s sleeping in her room.” Bea said through her heavy breathing.

 

“And that’s exactly why I chose this time to come over.” She breathed against her pulse point sending shivers through Bea’s body.

 

“We can’t, Allie. Debbie will wake up.”

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to be extra quiet.” She ran her fingers lightly under Bea’s shirt.

 

Bea moaned to the touch. She instinctively rolled her hips against Allie, and that spurred Allie on. She kissed roughly at Bea’s neck, sucking and biting.

 

“Let’s go to the room, Bea.” Allie took a step away from Bea and saw how flushed she looked. Her chest was heaving up and down. Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and began pulling her towards the room.

 

As they entered the room, Allie shut the door behind her and locked it. She guided Bea towards the bed and got her to sit down on it. She stood in front of Bea looking at her with so much love. Allie grabbed at the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off, slowly, seductively. She threw the shirt to the ground and watched as Bea’s eyes trailed all over her torso. She reached her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her body. She stepped closer to Bea and reached for her hands. Allie placed Bea’s hands flat on her stomach.

 

“Bea, what you said yesterday…about we couldn’t do anything because we had just done something, was kind of silly. You said you wanted me to okay with it, but the truth is I think you’re holding back on me. I think you’re still scared to go for what you want.” She grabbed Bea’s wrists and began pushing her hands up her stomach, slowly. “You said you want me all the time, well here I am.” She pushed Bea’s hands up to cover her breasts. “Don’t be afraid to go for what you want, Bea. I’m here, I’m not gonna break. I’m all yours.” She placed her hands over Bea’s and squeezed.

 

Allie removed her hands from Bea’s to unbutton her pants. She pushed her pants down her legs, making sure to give a show to Bea. She stepped out of her jeans and then lightly pushed Bea back onto the bed. She crawled onto the bed and motioned for Bea to lay in the center of the bed. After Bea moved so she was laying down, Allie climbed on top of her. She skimmed her fingers up Bea’s exposed arms and leaned down to capture her lips. It started slow and sensual, but soon turned heated. Allie pushed Bea’s shirt up and pulled it off of her, instantly reconnecting their lips once the shirt was off. She felt Bea pushing up, so she slightly sat up. Bea was reaching her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. Allie grabbed the strap of the bra and started to lightly pull it down her body, and off her arms. She threw the bra to the ground and skimmed her fingers up the sides of Bea’s breasts. She pushed Bea back down and leant down giving feather light kisses to her neck. Their breasts were lightly rubbing against each other and Allie felt the vibration of Bea’s moan on her neck. Bea grabbed roughly at Allie’s head and tangled her fingers through the blonde locks. Bea pulled Allie’s head up and connected their lips, slipping her tongue in her mouth.

 

Allie kissed down Bea’s chest, between her breasts, down her stomach, and across the hem of her shorts. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of her shorts and began to pull them down, Bea lifting her hips off of the bed so Allie can take the shorts off. Allie pulled the shorts off from Bea’s legs and dropped them to the floor. She crawled back up Bea’s body and hovered above her. She began kissing and nibbling on Bea’s neck and across her collarbone.

 

“I wish I could control myself better around you,” She mumbled against Bea’s skin. “But whenever I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you.” She heard Bea’s breathing hitch.

 

She kissed down to Bea’s breast and took her nipple into her mouth. She gently grazed her teeth over the hardened bud causing Bea to arch her chest up. Allie slipped her hand down between Bea’s legs and cupped her core, slipping a finger easily through her wet folds.

 

“Allie…” Bea moaned.

 

Allie moved her head back up and kissed Bea passionately on the lips. She pulled back to separate their lips just enough so they were ghosting over each other. She moved her hand so it was resting on Bea’s hip.

 

“I want to kiss you, Bea.” Allie whispered.

 

Bea leaned up to meld her lips with Allie’s, but Allie slightly pulled back. Bea furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“Not there,” Allie moved her hand back to firmly cupped Bea’s core. “Here.” She studied Bea’s face. “Can I?”

 

Bea didn’t trust her voice to answer, so she simply just nodded her head. Allie smiled then kissed the corner of her mouth. Allie grabbed a pillow and began to slowly descend down Bea’s body, kissing on her as she went. She comfortably positioned herself between Bea’s legs.

 

“Up your hips.” She ordered as she tapped her hand against Bea’s hip.

 

Bea did as she was told and she upped her hips. Allie slid the pillow under her and Bea relaxed down onto it.

 

“If you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Bea replied.

 

Allie threw one of Bea’s legs over her shoulder and wrapped her arms under her legs. Bea sat up on her elbows to watch Allie. Allie started by kissing the inside of Bea’s thigh. With her eyes now connected with Bea’s, she placed a soft kiss to Bea’s center. She watched Bea close her eyes in pleasure. Smiling to herself, she leant her head forward and licked her tongue up Bea’s slit. She heard Bea let out a low guttural moan. Allie went back in and ran her tongue in circles over Bea’s clit, lightly. Allie licked up and down her slit, coming to stop on Bea’s clit as she pushed her tongue firmly against it. Bea dropped down from her elbows and unconsciously pushed her hips up against Allie’s mouth. Allie places her mouth over Bea’s hardened bud and pulls it into her mouth, sucking gently.

 

“Oh, fuck, Allie…” Bea moaned out, trying to find something to grab a hold of.

 

Allie flicked her tongue against Bea’s clit and Bea’s body jerked. She released Bea’s clit from her mouth and pushes her tongue flat against it, moving her tongue firmly up and down to give Bea friction. Bea’s breathing has picked up and she’s moaning. Allie slid her tongue down Bea’s slit again before going back to sucking on Bea’s clit.

 

“Fuck…me…” Bea said between moans.

 

“I am.” Allie replied smirking.

 

Allie relentlessly sucked and flicked her tongue on Bea’s clit. She wasn’t going to stop until Bea was uncontrollably shaking. She brought her hand up and pushed two fingers into Bea while pressing her tongue firmly down against the swollen bud. Bea let out a loud squealed moan and quickly cupped her mouth. Allie was surprised from Bea’s moan because of how low her voice normally is. She slowly pushed her fingers in and out of Bea.

 

“You feel so good around my fingers and under my mouth.” Allie said trying to spur Bea on.

 

“Oh, god…” Bea moaned. “Your tongue feels so good.”

 

Allie momentarily stopped what she was doing. She was shocked from Bea’s confession. As she pushed her fingers inside of Bea, she sucked firmly on her swollen bud and curled her fingers. Allie felt Bea’s body stiffen, then her back arched off the bed and her legs shook. Allie circled her tongue around Bea’s clit until Bea had came down from her high. She placed one last kiss to her center before pulling her fingers out of Bea and sucking her fingers clean.

She removed the pillow from under Bea and crawled back up Bea’s body and laid down beside her, wrapping her arm around her. Bea was still trying to catch her breath from her intense orgasm as Allie stroked her fingers through Bea’s hair.

 

“That felt amazing, Allie.” Bea said exhaustedly. Bea turned her head and kissed Allie lovingly on the lips. “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a little while, Bea significantly recovered. She had her energy back and wanted to return the favor to Allie. She turned over to face Allie and saw that her eyes were closed. _‘She can’t be asleep.’_ She thought. She leant forward and kissed Allie’s lips. She didn’t respond. So Bea trickled her fingers lightly down Allie’s side. Still no response. Bea pushed Allie gently onto her back and sat up. She slid her fingers under the waistband of Allie’s underwear and started to tug them down. Allie began to stir. Allie opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows. Bea upped her head to look Allie in the eyes with her fingers still hooked under her underwear. Bea looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. Allie smirked at her.

 

“Bea, what are you doing?” Allie asked, still smirking.

 

“I was going to repay the favor.”

 

“While I was sleeping?” She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

 

“It would’ve been a good pleasant surprise.” Bea removed her fingers.

 

“You don’t have to do anything, Bea. I just really, really needed to touch you.”

 

“I know, but I want to.” She paused. “I’m going for what I want.”

 

Allie saw the look of desire in Bea’s eyes.

 

Bea hooked her fingers back into the waistband of Allie’s underwear and began to pull them off of her. After she pulled her underwear off, she crawled up Allie’s body and hovered above her.

 

“I want to make you feel good like how you made me feel good.” Bea rasped.

 

“Bea…”

 

Bea pressed her lips against Allie’s neck. Kissing and sucking gently. Bea tangled her fingers in Allie’s hair and began kissing on her sweet spot. Allie rolled her head to the side to give Bea better access.

 

“Ohhh, Bea…” Allie moaned. “I love when you kiss me there.”

 

Bea pulled back. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bea began kissing down Allie’s chest. She moved her mouth slowly to Allie’s breast. She took her nipple into her mouth and Allie softly moaned. Bea gently sucked and kissed on her nipple. She bit down lightly on it before letting it go. She went to Allie’s other breast and paid it the same attention. Allie closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations she was feeling.

 

“How would you like it if…” She trailed her hand down Allie’s body. “I kissed you here.” She cupped her hand over her core.

 

Allie opened her eyes. “No.” She plainly replied.

 

Confusion etched across Bea’s face. She removed her hand from Allie and slightly pulled away from her.

 

“What?” Bea asked.

 

Allie sat up on her elbows and sighed. “I never really enjoyed having a girl go down on me. It never felt right to me. No one has ever made it feel good for me, so I don’t think that it’s something that I enjoy.” Allie explained.

 

“Well…maybe I can try? Maybe you just need a certain someone to make it feel good for you.”

 

“Bea, I don’t want you to waste your time.”

 

“No time with you is ever wasted.” Bea replied with love. “Just let me try for a little bit and if you don’t like it, then I’ll stop and never try again. Okay?”

 

Allie sighed. “Okay.” She grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips.

 

Bea was suddenly nervous. She didn’t know how to do this. She wanted to make Allie feel good. And with her inexperienced tongue, that was a slim chance of happening. Bea settled herself between Allie’s legs and began kissing the inside of each of her thighs. She traced her tongue up Allie’s thigh to her core. Her nervousness was now gone and she let her body take over. Bea moved her mouth and placed it over Allie’s core. Once she was settled, she licked up and down Allie’s slit. Pressing her tongue more firmly with every swipe. The taste of Allie was new to her, but she liked it. Bea began to lick Allie’s clit steadily. Bea licked down Allie’s slit to her entrance. She circled her tongue around Allie’s entrance before going back up to her clit. She placed her lips around her clit and began sucking, and using her tongue to flick. She knew she was doing something right when Allie’s hips jerked. So, Bea began sucking harder.

 

“Fuck, Bea…” Allie moaned.

 

Bea pressed her tongue firmly against Allie’s clit as she pushed one finger into Allie slowly. Her finger slipped into Allie without resistance. Bea decided to carefully add another finger. Bea moved her fingers in and out of Allie while sucking on her now hardened bud. Allie brought her hands down and tangled her fingers through Bea’s curly hair. She held Bea’s face firmly against her as she felt herself start to build up.

 

“Faster, Bea…fuck. It feels so good.” Allie muttered.

 

Bea began moving her fingers in and out of Allie faster as she flicked her tongue against her clit.

 

“So close…” Allie arched her back as her legs stiffened.

 

Bea felt Allie’s inner walls convulse around her fingers, so she simultaneously pressed her tongue firmly down on her clit and curled fingers deep into Allie. Allie’s whole body began to shake and she squeezed her thighs around Bea’s head and she called out Bea’s name. Bea continued moving her tongue against Allie’s swollen bud until Allie couldn’t take it anymore. Bea left her fingers in Allie as she went up her body and kissed Allie like she’s never kissed her before. With so much emotion and love behind it. Bea withdrew her fingers from Allie and brought her hand up to lick her fingers clean. Just as she was about to push her fingers into her mouth, Allie grabbed Bea’s wrist and brought her hand to her mouth. She slid the fingers that Bea used on her into her own mouth and sucked them clean, her eyes never leaving Bea’s. She removed her fingers from Allie’s mouth and kissed her hard. Bea plopped down beside Allie and draped her leg over her legs and laid her head on her chest.

 

They laid silently for a while. Just listening to each other breathe. They had the bed sheet pulled up over them as they laid tangled together. Allie was stroking Bea’s hair while Bea traced her fingers over Allie’s stomach.

 

“That was mind blowing, Bea.” Allie finally spoke.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. I just can’t believe that you’ve never enjoyed someone using their mouth on you before. Because I thoroughly enjoyed your mouth on me.”

 

“I guess I just needed that certain someone for me to enjoy it.” Allie smiled.

 

“I’m glad to be your certain someone.” Bea sat her head up to look Allie in the eyes.

 

“Me too.” Allie whispered as she brought her hand up and lightly brushed her knuckled against Bea’s cheek.

 

Bea laid her head back down on Allie’s chest and after a while they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> And just to clarify, if I do decide to do a time jump and add a Ballie baby, there will be a wedding first! No worries about that :) since most of you are on board with the Ballie baby idea, then I will most likely do that :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and wonderful comments. I really appreciate it :)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Bea woke up to the feeling of Allie lightly trailing her fingers over her back. She loved this, having Allie. She knew that Allie was going through things of her own, but she wanted to help. She wanted to be there for her to show her that she was serious about them being together. She wanted to help work out whatever issues Allie needed help with. She laid completely still for the next few minutes feeling Allie’s soft touch against the skin on her back. She was still completely naked from their night spent together. She felt her arousal build every time Allie would drag her nails lightly down her back and graze her back side. Bea balled the sheets up in her fist and pulled her lips into her mouth. Allie slid her hand down further Bea’s back and over the curve of her butt, she let her hand rest on Bea’s bare butt before gripping it firmly into her hand. Bea gasped and flipped over to face Allie. She held herself up on her elbows staring intently into Allie’s blue eyes. Allie was smirking at her.

 

“I knew you were awake, that’s why I grabbed you like that.” Allie continued her smirk.

 

“And what made you think that I was awake?” Bea tilted her head slightly to the side in amusement.

 

“I just knew.”

 

“Yeah?” Bea asked while she climbed her way on top of Allie.

 

“Mmm, yeah.” Allie replied as soon as Bea settled herself down on top of Allie.

 

Allie rested her hands high on Bea’s thighs, running her fingers soothingly around. Bea reached behind her and grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it over her head while she leant down to kiss Allie. Bea held the sheet over her and Allie while they kissed. Allie trailed her hands from Bea’s thighs around to her back, she slid her hands slowly up her back then back down to grasp Bea’s butt in her hands, she pulled on Bea to bring them closer. Bea rolled her hips against Allie’s, causing her to moan into their kiss. Bea kept holding the sheet over them as she kissed down Allie’s neck before going back up to capture her lips with her own. They kissed slow and passionate. As Bea pulled away to catch her breath, she grabbed Allie’s bottom lip between her two teeth and gently tugged on it. Bea turned her head slightly to the side as she went back down to kiss Allie some more. This time, Bea dominated the kiss. She slipped her tongue into Allie’s mouth and dominated every part of Allie’s mouth that she could.

 

“Wow.” Allie breathed out as they pulled apart.

 

Bea lowered her head and began kissing across Allie’s exposed collar bone. Bea released one of her hands from holding the sheet and let it disappear down between their bodies. She slipped a finger between Allie’s drenched folds. Allie raised her body up in pleasure to Bea’s touch.

 

“Mmm, you’re so wet for me baby.” Bea uttered against Allie’s neck.

 

Bea’s words made Allie whimper with want.

 

Bea bit down gently on Allie’s pulse point and then swiped her tongue across it. She let her finger wonder between Allie’s folds before going up and rubbing her finger ever so lightly on Allie’s clit.

 

“Bea…please…” Allie begged.

 

“Please what, baby?”

 

“Make love to me.”

 

Bea lifted her head back up to kiss on Allie’s mouth while she used two of her fingers to rub relentlessly against Allie’s clit. She moved her fingers up and down firmly against her clit. Allie tried moaning, but her moans were suffocated by Bea’s mouth against hers. Allie could no longer concentrate on kissing as Bea’s fingers were majorly distracting her. She left her mouth hanging open as Bea still tried to kiss her.

 

“Oh, fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck.” Allie strained.

 

Bea dropped her fingers and entered Allie. She started her movements slow, but picked up her pace once she felt Allie’s hips moving along with her fingers. She used her thumb to swipe firmly against her clit as she curled her fingers in Allie. Allie was mid-moan when Bea heard her door creak open, so she quickly used her free hand to cup over Allie’s mouth and she stilled her movements within Allie. It was silent for a moment and Allie’s inner walls throbbing against her fingers was driving her wild with want.

 

“Mama?” She heard Debbie finally speak.

 

Bea slowly removed her fingers from inside of Allie and she poked her head out from under the sheet.

 

“Yes, baby?” Bea replied, her voice hoarse.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Debbie furrowed her little eyebrows together in confusion and walked closer to the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Debbie asked.

 

“I’m not doing anything. Why?”

 

“I don’t know. You usually have my breakfast ready by this time.”

 

Bea let her eyes wonder to the clock she had on her bed side table and saw the time. _Fuck._

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head and turned to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Bea sighed and dropped her head down against Allie’s chest. She felt Allie’s body start to shake from her silent laughter. Bea looked up and glared at her.

 

“It’s not funny.” Bea shook her head.

 

“Yeah, it is. You were knuckle deep inside of me and Debbie walked in.” She began laughing again.

 

Bea scoffed. “I thought you locked the bedroom door last night?”

 

“I did, but I got up last night to get a glass of water. If I would have known you were going to attack me this morning, then I would’ve kindly locked it back.” She smirked.

 

Bea narrowed her eyes. “It’s your fault.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Blame me, the victim.” She laughed.

 

“Well if you weren’t so…sexy, then maybe I wouldn’t have had the need to touch you.” Bea whispered, her mouth ghosting over Allie’s.

 

“Or maybe you’re just a horny mama.”

 

Bea laughed, which made Allie laugh too. Bea leaned slightly down to place a soft kiss to Allie’s mouth before getting off of her.

 

“You’re not gonna finish what you started?” Allie playfully asked.

 

Bea began putting on her clothes while looking at Allie.

 

“Maybe later. I’ve got to feed my daughter, then get ready for work.”

 

Allie sat up on her elbow. “Do you need me to watch Debbie?”

 

“Nah, I’m taking her with me today. I like to take her sometimes so Maxine can see her.” Bea replied. “Are you working today?”

 

“Yeah, but not until later. My manager put me on a different schedule today.” Allie rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here until you need to go.” Bea opened her bedroom door. “I’m going to make Debbie some breakfast, she’d love it if you made your presence known.” She winked before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen when Allie finally made an appearance. She snuck up behind Debbie, who was still sitting at the kitchen table, and covered her eyes with her hands.

 

“Guess who?” Allie said.

 

Debbie brought her hands up to feel the hands that were covering her eyes. A smiled instantly spread across her face.

 

“Allie!” She exclaimed.

 

Allie removed her hands from Debbie’s eyes and Debbie jumped down from the chair and clung to Allie’s waist.

 

“Oops, I mean mommy.” Debbie corrected herself.

 

Allie’s smile grew wider. She bent over and grabbed Debbie underneath her arms to lift her up. She held Debbie in front of her and Debbie’s legs wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around Allie’s neck. Bea dried off her hands and walked over to them, she kissed Debbie on the cheek.

 

“We need to get you ready.” Bea said to Debbie before leaning over to kiss Allie’s cheek as well. As she got closer to Allie’s cheek, Allie turned her head at the last minute so their lips would connect.

 

Bea pulled away from Allie and didn’t bother to look at either of them. She was still unsure of any affection showed in front of Debbie. Debbie didn’t say anything about it just then, but it still worried her about how she would feel. Allie studied Bea as she wondered backwards out of the kitchen. She knew Bea was unsure about kissing in front of Debbie, but she wanted to work up her courage so she wouldn’t be nervous about it.

 

“Can you get Deb ready while I get ready myself?” Bea asked keeping her eyes locked down the hall.

 

“Bea, look at me.” Allie put Debbie down. “Go to your room, and I’ll be there in a minute.” She told Debbie.

 

Bea dropped her head to look at the ground before locking her eyes with Allie.

 

“It’s okay.” She assured. “It doesn’t bother Debbie. We have to make it routine to kiss in front of Debbie because if we don’t, then it would be weird for her to see us kiss.” She walked closer to Bea. “I know you’re still unsure about kissing in front of her, but it’s time to be sure instead of being unsure. She doesn’t care, it doesn’t bother her. It’s fine.”

 

“I know, I’m just scared if she says something that she doesn’t understand or mean one time.”

 

“She won’t, and if she does then we’ll explain to her whatever it is that we need to explain.” Allie kissed Bea on the cheek. “It’s okay.” She said before walking past Bea to go to Debbie’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie was in the middle of stacking plates in the plate rack when she looked over to her section to see someone new sat down. The woman had dark hair and she wore it in a fine bun. After she finished stacking the plates, she walked over to the table that the new customer was sitting at. She was getting ready to speak to her when her words got caught into her throat. She knew this woman. This woman was dangerous.

 

“Hello, Allie. I won’t be long. Have a seat.” She motioned her hand out in front of her to the empty seat.

 

“I’m on the clock, I can’t-“

 

“I don’t care. Sit.” She interrupted.

 

Allie looked around before sitting.

 

“Do you remember me?” The woman asked.

 

“Yes.” Allie answered. “Joan Ferguson.”

 

“Good. I’ll make this quick, I just need a word.”

 

Allie nervously nodded her head.

 

“I understand that you’re in a relationship with Bea Smith. You better not say a word to Bea about what you know about me or Kim, or the drug cartel that I’m running. If you do, I’ll expose your little secret to Bea and I’ll end your life.”

 

“What secret?” Allie asked before Joan could say anything else.

 

“What secret?” Joan repeated. “I don’t know, Allie. You tell me. It’s your little naughty secret. Think long and hard.”

 

Allie honestly had no idea what Joan was referring to.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Allie furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Hmm. Maybe I have you mixed up with someone else, but I’m sure I don’t.” She began. “Anyway, keep your mouth shut about what you know. Or,” Joan reached her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a photo that had Bea, Allie, and Debbie on it. “You won’t have your little make believe family anymore.” She casually stood up from the table and left.

 

Allie watched as Joan left. Her nerves were through the roof. She knew what Joan was capable of and she knew that she was a dangerous woman. She stood up from the table and walked to where her manager was at.

 

“Taylor, can I go on my break now? I really need to cool off.” Allie asked.

 

“No, you can’t right now. I’m sorry, we’re starting to get busy.”

 

Allie scoffed. “Please, I really need to.”

 

“No.” She sternly replied.

 

Allie reached behind her and began untying her apron. She pulled the apron off of her and dropped it on the floor in front of Taylor. She looked at Taylor with a strong gaze before she began to walk off.

 

“Allie!” Taylor called out.

 

Allie didn’t reply, she just kept walking. She didn’t need this job. She was done with college and about to graduate in a couple of days, and she already had several career jobs lining up for her. She was unlocking her car when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the alley behind her ex-work place. She was just about to scream when someone pressed their hand up to her mouth and pushed her against the brick wall. Her eyes finally focused on someone she knew. Franky.

 

“I’m going to remove my hand. Are you going to scream?” Franky asked.

 

Allie shook her head ‘no’. Franky raised her eyebrows and slowly removed her hand.

 

“Fuck, Franky. What are you doing?”

 

“A little birdie told me that Joan Ferguson was coming here to speak to you. I never seen Joan before in person until I watched her with you. And holy fuck, she looks intimidating.”

 

“What are you doing?” Allie repeated herself.

 

“I want to explain what you saw at the restaurant the other day.” Franky sighed. “A few years ago, I was dumb and young. I did some things that I’m not proud of. I got into selling drugs for Joan, I saw how much she was making and how easy was it to sell. I was in a rough patch and that’s why I did it. I met Kim at a bar and we talked and she told me about it and I wanted to try it. So, I did. I took some drugs from Joan for myself to sell on my own, and she found out somehow. So, now I’m basically in debt with her until she doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. She has me go on drug runs for her still to this day. It frustrates the shit out of me that I have to sneak around, I just want it all to end. That’s why you saw me out with Kim the other night. She told Joan that she was meeting me to go over protocol of the new drug dealings, when in reality me and her were talking about our plan to end everything. To end my dealings with her and to end the drug cartel.”

 

“Why would Kim want to end that? She’s been doing that for the longest. Ever since me and her dated.”

 

“That’s how you fall into all of this? Because you dated Kim?” Franky asked.

 

“Yeah. That’s all I did. I never touched a drug, I never sold anything for her. I was only in a relationship with her. Didn’t you hear her say that I was ‘a good fuck’?”

 

“Yeah, I heard that, but I had no idea that she really meant it. She talks a lot of shit.”

 

“Yeah.” Allie paused. “Ferguson is dangerous though. You’ll never be able to end her.”

 

“With the plan that Kim and I have, there’s a possibility. Joan knows Bea’s mother, she could help. I just need a favor from you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t say anything to Bea. When the time’s right, I’ll explain everything to her. And I also need you to get into her phone and get her mother’s number for me.”

 

“Franky, I can’t do that. She’ll know something is wrong. All of this will just be playing in my head and she’ll know that something is bothering me. And you’re a paralegal, why can’t you just search for her mother’s number?”

 

“That would take days to process and I’ll get asked a lot of questions. Just please, do it for me.” Franky pleaded.

 

Allie sighed. “I don’t even know her mother’s name, she wouldn’t have it under ‘mum’.”

 

“It’s Debra. Please?”

 

“She named Debbie after her?” Allie asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, she thought things would have been different between them. So, you’re going to do it then?”

 

“I’ll try. No promises. Me and Bea have just started getting good with each other, I don’t want that ruined. So, don’t you wait long to tell her what’s going on.”

 

“I won’t. I’ll tell her before she leaves to go visit her dad.”

 

“You would do that when I’m going there with her. She’ll give me the cold shoulder when she finds out that I knew everything.”

 

“Well, fuck.” Franky chuckled. “I guess things are going good since she wants you to meet her dad. I wish I could be there to see that.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Nothing, forget about it. I’ll make sure to tell Bea that you had to keep quiet. Try not to worry too much about it, okay?” Franky took a step away from Allie. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

Franky tight-lipped smiled before turning and walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

After Allie got something to eat and changed out of her work clothes, she decided to stop by Bea’s salon to see if she could take Debbie to get some ice cream so Bea wouldn’t have to watch Debbie if it was busy. Allie parked her car in a parking space before getting out and walking to the front door of the salon. She walked through the door and her eyes instantly fell on Bea, who was doing someone’s hair. It was the first time that she had seen Bea in her groove. She moved the scissors so easily through the woman’s hair, like there was nothing to it. Allie was brought out of her Bea induced trance by Boomer at the front desk.

 

“Oi! I’m talking to ya!” Boomer raised her voice.

 

Allie turned her head to look at Boomer.

 

“Oh, it’s you. What are ya here for?” She began looking through the day planner. “Your name is Allie, right?”

 

Before Allie could answer, she heard little feet running against the tile flooring and Debbie yelling her name.

 

“Mummy!!” Debbie exclaimed and plowed herself into Allie’s legs, almost making her fall over.

 

Bea quickly turned her head when she heard Debbie yell. She saw Debbie hug Allie, so she leaned down to tell her client that she’d be right back and she began walking towards Debbie and Allie. Before she reached them, she saw Maxine approach them.

 

“Hey, Maxi.” Bea said as she walked up to them.

 

“Hey, Bea. Who is this?” Maxine raised her eyebrows in amusement.

 

“Um, Maxine that’s Allie, Allie this is Maxine.”

 

“The Allie? The Allie that’s behind the all day smile of yours?”

 

“Well, I hope I’m that Allie.” Allie laughed. “Anymore Allie’s I should know about, Bea?”

 

“No, you’re the only one.” Bea replied, blushing.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Allie. Hopefully one of these days Bea will get us all together for dinner some time.” She smiled.

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Maxine. And I so agree with you on that last part.” Allie smiled.

 

Maxine returned the smile before turning to Bea. “I’ll finish up your client, don’t hurry.”

 

“What’s up?” Bea asked Allie once Maxine left.

 

“I figured I’d stop by and see if you wanted me to take Debbie out of your hair.” Allie laughed. “I could take her to get ice cream or something.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be good. If she wants to go, then I don’t mind. I thought you had to work though?”

 

“I left earlier.”

 

“Why?” Bea asked.

 

Allie was getting ready to tell her the real reason why, but quickly stopped herself.

 

“Things were slow today, so Taylor had me leave.” Allie felt the guilt rise to her throat with the lie she just told Bea. She hated herself for lying to Bea, but she had to remind herself that it was for a good reason, although there is no good reason for lying to her girlfriend.

 

“Okay.” Bea nodded her head. “Deb, you want to go with Allie to get ice cream?”

 

“Yeah!” She bounced up and down. “Ice cream!”

 

“Okay, okay, stop bouncing.” Bea laughed. “Go get your things and I’ll see you later.”

 

Debbie turned and ran to the back room to get her things.

 

“You okay?” Bea asked Allie.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s arm and pulled her into a hug. Allie nuzzled her face into the crook of Bea’s neck. Bea slightly pulled away when she saw Debbie approaching them, she placed a soft kiss to Allie’s lips before pulling completely away. Allie smiled widely.

 

“You be good, Deb. Yeah?” Bea raised her eyebrows.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Debbie answered before grabbing Allie’s hand.

 

Allie and Debbie walked to the front door of the salon. Allie turned to Bea before walking out.

 

“Later, baby.” She winked before leaving out of the salon.

 

A smile crept up on Bea’s face. She’s sure she was blushing too.

 

“Eh! Fucking gag me!” Boomer said, pretending to gag by sticking her finger in her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie and Debbie were sitting outside of the ice cream shop, each of them licking at their own ice cream cone. Allie had a vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles on top and Debbie had a chocolate ice cream cone. Little did Allie know, chocolate and little Debbie is not a good combination. Allie grabbed her phone and snapped a quick photo of Debbie licking her ice cream and sent it to Bea.

 

“Can I try yours?” Debbie asked Allie.

 

“Only if I can try yours.” Allie counteroffered.

 

Debbie held out her ice cream for Allie to lick, which Allie kindly accepted. After Allie tasted Debbie’s ice cream, Allie held out her ice cream for Debbie try. Debbie sloppily licked Allie’s ice cream.

 

“Ya know, I let you lick my ice cream so you could try it, not so you could leave your slobber all on it.” Allie laughed.

 

Allie’s phone vibrated, so she grabbed it to see a reply from Bea.

 

_Bea: Oh god…she’s staying with you tonight._

_Allie: She’s very much welcome at my place anytime she wants, but why?_

_Bea: You gave her chocolate ice cream. Chocolate + Debbie = chaos!_

After Allie read Bea’s last text, she turned her head towards Debbie. She was eating her ice cream like a champ.

 

_Allie: It’s too late to take it from her, isn’t it?_

_Bea: Have fun ;)_

* * *

 

 

After Allie and Debbie finished their ice creams, Allie took Debbie to the park so she could burn off some of her energy. As Allie was sitting on the bench watching Debbie play, a man sat on the bench next to her.

 

“Which one is yours?” He asked, turning his head to look at Allie.

 

Allie turned her head to look at the man before she looked back to the park.

 

“She’s about to go down the slide.” She pointed towards the swirly slide. “And she’s my partner’s child, I’m just watching her for a bit.”

 

“Oh, wow. Your fella’s lucky to have you.” He chuckled. “I wish my girlfriend would spend time with my son alone sometimes.”

 

“I’m with her mum, not her dad.” Allie nonchalantly replied.

 

“Oh, well she’s a lucky woman to have you.” He smiled.

 

Allie watched as Debbie climbed back up the stairs leading to the slide. Debbie laid down on her stomach on the slide and went down face first. She ended up flying out of the slide when she reached the bottom and landed onto the gravel. Allie shot up from the bench and was getting ready to run to Debbie, but she stopped herself when she saw her laugh and then jump up from the ground. Allie let out a deep sigh before sitting back down.

 

After an hour of watching Debbie running around the park and playing with the other kids, Allie decided that it would be a good time to leave. She walked up to the jungle gym where Debbie was standing at the top.

 

“Aright, come on, Deb. It’s time to leave.” Allie called up to Debbie.

 

“No! I don’t wanna leave!” Debbie pleaded.

 

“Yeah, I know you don’t. But it’s time to go back to your house. Your mum will be home later and we can cook some dinner for her.”

 

“I don’t wanna!”

 

“Deb…” Allie trailed off. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“No!” She whined.

 

Allie bit the inside of her cheek. “Come on, now.” Allie said, trying to sound stern but failed.

 

Debbie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

 

“Don’t make me come up there and get you.”

 

Seeing Debbie not move, Allie began walking and climbing up the different things she needed to climb to reach Debbie. As she reached the top where Debbie was, Debbie slid down the slide laughing. Allie walked over to the slide and looked over the edge to Debbie.

 

“I’m going to slide down, and you better not come back up here.” Allie said.

 

She sat down at the top of the slide and began sliding down. As she reached the middle of the slide, Debbie took off back up the jungle gym and Allie began to get frustrated. Allie got off of the slide and looked up at Debbie with her hands on her hips.

 

“Debbie Smith.” She vocalized, sounding more stern now. “You come down here, now. I won’t tell you again.”

 

Debbie huffed and then slid down the slide. Allie walked over to her and went to grab her hand, but Debbie jerked it away. Allie raised her eyebrows and then reached to grab her hand, grabbing it successfully this time. She walked Debbie to her car and opened the back door for Debbie to get in.

 

The whole ride home, Debbie sat in the back seat of the car silently with her arms crossed over her chest and her head down. Allie didn’t like being “unfair” to Debbie, but it was time for them to go. Debbie was probably going to be mad at Allie for some time, and Allie was okay with that. She loved being the fun person and taking Debbie places so she could have a good time, but she really wanted to be able to cook Bea dinner for when she got home. When they reached Bea’s house, Allie started to feel really guilty for being so stern with Debbie when she saw Debbie get out of the car and run inside of the house. Allie didn’t lock Bea’s house this morning when she left because she knew that she would be coming back.

 

Allie grabbed her things and walked into the house after Debbie. She put her things down before walking down the hall and gently knocking on Debbie’s door. She pushed the door open and looked inside. Debbie was sitting on her bed with her back facing the door. Allie stood leaning against the door frame just looking at Debbie. Allie couldn’t help but smile a little. Debbie was so much like her mum and Allie didn’t even realize it until now. How Debbie was acting right now reminded her of Bea in so many ways.

 

“Ya giving me the cold shoulder now?” Allie asked.

 

Debbie jerked her body to the side as a signal that she wasn’t talking to Allie.

 

“Alright,” Allie chuckled. “I’m going to go cook. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” She said before walking away from Debbie’s room and closing her door.

 

Allie walked into the kitchen and took out the ingredients that she was using to cook with. She decided that spaghetti would be good to cook as it was fast and easy and no one could ever go wrong with spaghetti. As she was letting the beef shimmer in the frying pan and the noodles cook, she let her mind wonder to earlier with Joan and Franky. She really thought that she was out of that life, but now she’s being sucked back in slowly. She didn’t even know what secret Joan knew, Allie had no secrets. None she could think of anyway.

She drained the meat of the grease before adding the spaghetti sauce. Letting the sauce and meat mix, she drained the noodles. She hadn’t heard from Debbie in a while, so she decided to go check on her real quick. She easily opened the door to Debbie’s room and saw her fast asleep on her bed. Allie softly smiled before walking over to her. She pulled off Debbie’s shoes and set them on the floor. She pulled Debbie’s blanket back from under her to pull it over her. After she laid the blanket on top of Debbie, she brushed her curly brown hair from her face and leant down to kiss her forehead. She walked out of Debbie’s room and back to the kitchen to finish up cooking.

 

As Allie was setting the table, Bea was finally home. Bea smelled the food from outside of her house and followed the smell as soon as she entered the house to the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen doorway watching Allie set the table for three. Seeing Allie freelance around her kitchen made her smile and feel warm. She could come home to this everyday.

 

“Something smells good.” Bea finally spoke, making Allie jump.

 

“Damnit, Bea.” Allie set the eating utensils down on the table before bringing her hand up to feel her pounding heart. “I thought I said to stop sneaking in?”

 

Bea laughed. “Sorry.” She walked up behind Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist, gently placing her head on Allie’s shoulder. “I would’ve been home earlier, but I stopped at Ma’s bar on the way in to do some college graduation party planning.” She smiled.

 

“You don’t need to throw me a party. I’d be happily content just sitting here watching a movie and eating lots a junk food with you and Debbie.”

 

“I know, but I want to make it special for you.” She kissed the side of Allie’s neck. “Speaking of Debbie, where is she? I’d figured she’d be in here helping you, or jumping off the walls since she had chocolate ice cream.”

 

“I took her to the park afterwards so she could burn off some of her energy. She’s in her room now, she’s mad at me.”

 

Bea pulled away from Allie and Allie turned around to face her.

 

“Why is she mad at you?” Bea asked.

 

“She didn’t like that we left the park. She wasn’t listening to me for us to leave, and I didn’t want to yell at her so I used my ‘trying to be the dominate one’ voice and we finally left. She hasn’t spoken to me since.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bea sighed. “She’s usually good when it comes to listening to an adult.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve been trying to be her friend and trying to get her to like me when I should’ve been trying to be like a parental figure to her.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you do. If you do something that a child doesn’t agree with, then they’ll automatically think of you as the bad guy. She didn’t want to leave the park, but you were saying that it was time to go and she wasn’t listening. You tried doing the right thing and letting her have a little fun, but she took advantage and thought that she didn’t have to listen to you anymore. So, you raised your voice a little and she started listening, now she thinks you’re the bad guy because she didn’t get what she wanted.” Bea grabbed Allie’s hand. “It’s okay for her to be angry with you. She gets mad at me all the time, but she quickly gets over herself when she wants something.” She laughed. “And it’s definitely okay to be her friend, but not always. She needs the structure guidance that only adults can give. You are in charge even if you don’t feel like you are.”

 

“I guess I have a lot to learn with kids if I’m planning on sticking around then, eh?” Allie smiled.

 

“You’ll learn with time. It does get easier though. I know it’s probably hard being in a relationship with someone who has a young child, so I understand if things get too much for you.” Bea sadly smiled. “I’ll go talk to Deb.” Bea went to walk away, but Allie grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

 

“Bea Smith...I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to, but even then I’ll put up a fight. It is hard dating someone with a young child, not gonna lie, but only because your time is so limited.”

 

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie on the lips.

 

“I’m going to go talk to Debbie.” Bea repeated.

 

Allie went back to setting the table as Bea wondered down the hall to Debbie’s room. Bea gently knocked on the door before pushing it open. She walked into the room to see Debbie coloring in her coloring book.

 

“No marks on the walls, that’s a plus.” Bea joked.

 

Debbie looked up and smiled when she saw her mum. Bea walked further into the room and then sat on the floor beside Debbie, watching her color.

 

“What happened today with you getting upset at Allie?”

 

“I wanted to stay and play at the park, but she made me leave.” Debbie pouted.

 

“Deb, you can’t stay at the park for however long you want to. You need to remember that Allie is the adult and she’s in charge. If she tells you do to something, you do it. You can be her friend, but you also need to listen to her. She’s setting the table for dinner, you need to go apologize to her.”

 

“Mama…”

 

“No,” Bea interrupted. “Go apologize, now.”

 

Debbie closed her coloring book and got up off her floor. She walked out of her room and to the kitchen, Bea followed her. As they entered the kitchen Allie was on the phone, so Debbie looked at Bea and Bea just told her to hold on.

 

“…yeah, okay. It’s fine…No, I get it…I love you too…okay, bye.” Allie spoke before she hung up her phone and set it down.

 

Allie was about to turn to walk to the table when she felt a little body press up against the back of her legs. She turned the upper part of her body and put her hand over Debbie’s back, soothingly rubbing it.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Allie turned completely around and leaned down to scoop Debbie up into her arms.

 

“It’s okay.” Allie replied. “I’m just happy you aren’t ignoring me anymore.”

 

Debbie wrapped her arms around Allie’s neck and hugged her tight.

 

Allie put Debbie down. Allie grabbed plates from the cabinet and was getting ready to walk them to the table to place them down, but Debbie grabbed the plates from her and did it for her. Bea smiled and then walked to Allie. She placed her arm around Allie’s waist and pulled her close.

 

"Who were you on the phone with?" Bea asked.

 

"It was Kaz. She was calling to apologize and wanted to see me tomorrow. I told ya she always apologizes first." Allie smiled.

 

"Because you weren't going to speak to her until she did."

 

"Damn right." She laughed. “You ready to eat?” Allie asked Bea.

 

Bea smiled and turned her head towards Allie. “Yes.” She simply replied.

 

All three of them sat at the kitchen table, enjoying dinner together. Bea looked at the two girls before her and couldn’t contain her smile. This was the happiest she’s ever been. This was everything she’s ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until later that night when Bea and Allie were laying in Bea’s bed. They had just got done making slow, passionate love to each other. They had never done it that slow and full of love before. They took their time with each other, learning more about each other’s body. Neither of them were rushing, they wanted to connect and feel. Wanted to be gentle and tender.

 

Allie was laying with her head on Bea’s chest and Bea had her arm wrapped around Allie.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something before you dragged me in here to have your wicked way with me.” Allie joked.

 

“I believe it was the other way around.” Bea laughed. “What is it?”

 

“Since the whole thing with Debbie, I’ve been wanting to ask how you went about disciplining her and how you expect me to discipline her.”

 

“Oh…” Bea thought for a moment. “If by discipline, you mean spanking her or whatever, then I don’t do that. I only ever had to spank her a few times before. She’s pretty much a good kid, so I really don’t have to do anything. Just the occasional raise my voice to her. She knows the rules I have and most of the time she listens to them.” She laughed. “And I want you to discipline her with how you feel comfortable. Since you’re planning on staying around for a little longer, then I want you to be comfortable disciplining her.”

 

“I’d never raise my hand to her, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Allie quickly spoke before Bea could talk any further.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to do that. I would want you to help guide her and enforce rules, if you want. You don’t have to do anything that you’re not totally comfortable with. When she acts up with me, I just have to raise my voice to her and she normally begins to listen. Very rarely she won’t listen to my raised voice, so that’s when I pull her aside and have a small talk with her. But she normally listens to me.”

 

“I’d only ever discipline her when necessary.” She snuggled closer to Bea. “Sorry to bring up such a topic after the most amazing love making we just did.”

 

“It’s okay. We needed to have that sort of talk sometime anyway. It was amazing, wasn’t it?” Bea smirked.

 

Allie lifted her head and kissed Bea’s exposed chest. “It was. No matter what we do, I could never get never get tired of you. You’re amazing, Bea.”

 

Bea smiled. “I never imagined this before, ya know? I mean I always wondered if I would always be alone, without a partner. I never could see myself with someone, being happy, always looking forward to seeing someone, having amazing sex with someone,” Bea lightly skimmed her fingers up Allie’s arm as she spoke that last sentence. “I never imagined any of it…and then you came along. You changed me, Allie. For the better. I can’t imagine myself with anyone, but you.”

 

“You said you could never see yourself with someone, then I came along. So don’t speak too soon about not imagining yourself with anyone other than me.” Allie joked.

 

“I’m serious. There’s no one else for me.” Bea held up her pinky finger. “You’re my seahorse, remember? They link tails so they don’t lose each other.”

 

Allie upped her head and locked eyes with Bea. “You remember that?” She asked.

 

“Of course.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie looked back at Bea’s pinky and brought her hand up and wrapped her pinky around Bea’s. She brought Bea’s hand to her lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. They released each other’s pinky’s and Allie turned her head to look back at Bea. Her stare was much more different, it was more affectionate, more loving, and warmer, Bea could sense that. She saw how Allie’s eyes turned a shade bluer than what they normally were. Allie was trying to make out what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t. She knew how she felt about Bea, and she felt it for the longest, but she didn’t want to scare Bea away and lose her for good. She just kept staring at the woman she was half laying on, wanting to say everything that was on her mind.

 

“Stop staring at me like that.” Bea chuckled.

 

Allie softly smiled at her. She downed her head and took a deep breath before looking back up into the beautiful brown orbs that she just loved.

 

“I love you.” Allie spoke softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this chapter :) 
> 
> HAPPY TEAL TUESDAY FOR WHERE IT'S TUESDAY!   
> (I live in the states, so it's Monday night where I am.)


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting! I can truly say this chapter kicked my butt, lol. I had it all ready to post two days ago, but then I read it over and I wasn't happy with it. So, I rewrote it...not once, but twice! Still not really happy with it, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_“I love you.” Allie spoke softly._

_~~~_

Allie felt Bea instantly stiffen beneath her and she regretted those three little words that she just said. She swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself for how Bea would react. She watched as Bea blinked her eyes a few times.

 

 _Fuck._ Allie thought.

 

Bea still hadn’t said anything, her eyes never looked back at Allie after what Allie said. Allie briefly closed her eyes before pulling away from Bea. This was going to ruin her. She reached on the floor to grab her shirt before she slid it over her head to cover her torso. Bea was still silent, laying there like she didn’t know what to do, like she was paralyzed and couldn’t move. Allie was sitting up in the bed with her shoulders slumped.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Allie confessed.

 

Bea finally turned her head and her eyes locked with Allie’s. An uneasy look was sketched across her face. Allie pulled her lips into her mouth, trying to think of what to say, as she ruffled her fingers through her own hair.

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off, still not knowing what to say. “I didn’t-, just pretend I never said that. I didn’t mean to ruin everything.”

 

“But you did say it.” Bea finally spoke.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I was just going to explode if I didn’t let you know how I felt.” She nervously chuckled. “You don’t have to say it back. In fact, I don’t expect you to.”

 

Bea didn’t respond, she just played with the threading on the blanket. Allie reached down on the floor to grab Bea’s shirt and she handed it to her.

 

“I ruined everything, didn’t I?” Allie asked.

 

“No.” Bea responded as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. “I’m just a little taken back, is all. I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No.” Bea reached for Allie’s hand and grabbed it, pulling her close. “I want you to stay.”

 

Allie let Bea pull her into her body. Allie comfortably laid into the side of Bea, her head resting gently on her shoulder as their hands were clasped together on top of Bea’s stomach. Allie pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled it tightly.

 

“Good night, Allie.” Bea said softly.

 

“Good night, Bea.”

 

 

Bea tried to sleep, she really did. But she couldn’t stop those three words that Allie spoke from lingering in her head. They were such small words, but they had such a huge meaning when you use them like Allie did. She turned her head slightly and saw Allie fast asleep. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyebrows somewhat furrowed together, and some of her blonde hair had fallen onto her face.

She didn’t know if she _loved_ Allie. That was a word with a huge meaning. Allie always could make Bea smile. Bea could never get tired of having Allie around, Allie always made her day better. The blonde was always on her mind, no matter what.

Finally letting her mind go blank, she fell into a deep sleep with Allie in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Allie was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for her Aunt Kaz to arrive. She ordered herself a coffee and a chocolate muffin while she waited for Kaz. Allie had left Bea’s house this morning after they both woke up. She still felt a little uneasy with her confession she made to Bea. Before she left she awkwardly kissed Bea on the cheek. She was so scared how Bea would be these next couple of days. She pulled out her phone to see if she had any unread messages from Kaz, or more importantly, Bea. But she had none from either of them. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she completely missed Kaz walking into the shop and now standing in front of her. She was brought back to the present when Kaz cleared her throat.

 

“Can I sit?” Kaz asked.

 

Allie cleared her throat. “Yeah.”

 

Kaz sat down across from Allie and looked at her. She knew something was on Allie’s mind.

 

“You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Allie answered.

 

Kaz nodded her head. “Look, I just want to say that I’m sorry for everything that I said about Bea. I never meant to say those things about her, I was just confused on why you would want someone with a kid. That’s a lot of baggage to carry.”

 

“I understand it can be hard to date someone with a kid. I know that Debbie will always come first to her, and I’m okay with that. I’m willing to work around her schedule with Debbie…because I love her.” Allie shrugged her shoulders.

 

Kaz raised her eyebrows. “You love her?”

 

“Yeah.” She breathed out.

 

“That’s a word with a lot of meaning. Are you sure you love her?”

 

“Aunt Kaz, I’ve never felt this way before. I haven’t been in a lot of relationships, but I know she’s different. I’ve liked people and thought I loved them, but I didn’t love them because I didn’t feel with them how I feel now with Bea. She’s always on my mind, even when we’re in the same building. When we’re at her house, she could be in her room and I’ll be in the kitchen, and I won’t be able to think of anything but her.” Allie breathy laughed. “When I first met her, I had the biggest crush on her and apparently I wasn’t so good at hiding it because her best friend knew, but Bea was so oblivious to it because her focus was on Debbie. And I knew I was head over heels for her because I swam in a fucking shark tank to try and impress her, I wouldn’t have done that for anyone else.”

 

“You what?” Kaz laughed.

 

“Yeah, I swam in a shark tank at the aquarium. I wanted her to impress her because I wanted her to _see_ me. I wanted her to think highly of me, I wanted her to think I was this brave person. She ended up thinking that I was crazy, but I can guarantee you that I was on her mind for the rest of the day, and that’s what I wanted.”

 

“You are crazy.” Kaz laughed. “I wouldn’t swim in a shark tank for anyone.”

 

“I wouldn’t swim in a shark tank for anyone either, but Bea isn’t just anyone. She’s special. And as scared as I was, I’d do it again. I’d do anything for her because I love her.” Allie sadly smiled.

 

“Why do you look so sad then?”

 

“Because I’m so scared of losing her.”

 

“Why would you lose her?”

 

“I almost lost her two times now. The first, I tried to kiss her. She pulled away at the last minute and I ran off. I was so embarrassed. She came over to my place the next day and she made it right. The second time was after we…” She paused, blushing at the memory. “After we had sex. I-“

 

“You’ve already had sex with her?” Kaz whisper yelled.

 

“Yeah.” Allie smiled. _If only she knew._ “Now let me finish.” She continued after Kaz slumped back into her seat. “After we had _sex_ , I left and didn’t talk to her for a few days. I thought I was doing the right thing, ya know? Giving her space, letting her work out what we did in her head, but I was wrong. She thought I didn’t want her anymore. She called me and texted me, but I never answered. I went to her house and tried to talk to her, but she didn’t want to see me and she told me to leave. I did. Then later, she came to my place and made it right with me. That’s when you were there saying those things. She keeps fixing what I mess up and I’m afraid that she’ll eventually stop trying to fix us every time I do or say something wrong.”

 

“Why would she stop? Only those two things happened, right?”

 

“No,” Allie said low. “I told her that I loved her last night after we…never mind, just know that I told her that I loved her.”

 

“And? She pushed you away?”

 

“No, she didn’t. I’m afraid that she will because she’ll be scared or something.”

 

Kaz reached across the table and grabbed Allie’s hand.

 

“I think she’ll be stupid if she does push you away. I don’t think she will push you away though, so don’t worry. I believe you if you say you love her, but you’ve got to understand that all of this is new to her. She’s probably fighting her emotions, and deep down she probably loves you too.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“She probably does.” Kaz nodded her head. “Her ex-husband probably abused those words to her, so now it’s probably hard for her to say it. Don’t push her to say it, give her time.”

 

Allie nodded her head. She didn’t want everything to be ruined with Bea. And not just because of what she confessed to her, but also with what Franky’s dealing with. She didn’t know how she could get Bea’s mother’s number without Bea finding out. She didn’t want any secrets between them.

 

“Something else is bothering you.” Kaz said interrupting Allie’s thoughts. “Talk to me.”

 

She wanted so bad to tell Kaz, but she knew how Kaz was, so she just kept her mouth quiet about it.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Okay.” Kaz softly smiled. “You graduate in a couple days. How do you feel about that?” She said trying to steer the conversation to better grounds.

 

Allie let out a sigh of relief. “I feel great. I can’t wait. Bea has apparently planned a party for me.”

 

“That’s awesome. I hope I’m invited.” She winked.

 

“Of course you are.” Allie smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky was sitting at the table in her kitchen letting her secrets take over her thoughts. She wanted out of everything. She’s been doing this for way too long now. She hated having to sneak around and lie to Bridget. She just wanted to be able to live her life without having to worry about Joan or anyone else. She wanted her main focus to be on Bridget and their happiness. And now she dragged Allie into it, making her keep things from Bea was probably going to ruin their relationship. Franky let out a deep sigh just before she felt Bridget wrap her arms around her from behind.

 

“Hey, baby.” Bridget said.

 

“Hey, spunky.”

 

“Everything okay?” Bridget asked as she released her hold from Franky and sat in the chair beside Franky. “You’ve been a little to yourself for a couple of days.”

 

“Can’t get anything past you, can I, Gidge?” Franky tried forcing a laugh.

 

“No.” Bridget said just above a whisper. “What’s taking a toll on you?”

 

Franky downed her head and let out a sigh. She upped her head to look into the eyes of the woman she loved when she felt her grab her hand.

 

“You can talk to me, Franky. I’m here with you and for you, always.”

 

Franky exhaled slowly. She knew if she kept this to herself then things would get worse. She needed someone to burn off her anger to, someone who wouldn’t judge her. And that someone was Bridget, hopefully. Franky gave a squeeze to Bridget’s hand.

 

“Before I tell you, please understand that all of this happened after me and you broke up that time a few years ago. Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Franky,” She gave a reassuring squeeze to Franky’s hand. “I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

Franky told Bridget everything. From meeting Kim at that bar a few years ago, to selling drugs for her, for taking drugs from Ferguson to sell for herself, for getting herself in the shit she’s in now for taking the drugs, how Allie knows Kim and Ferguson, to how Bea and Allie saw her with Kim that one night, and to how she asked Allie to get Bea’s mother’s number so her and Kim could end this thing once and for all. Bridget was supportive, at least that’s what it seemed like. She thoroughly listened to every word Franky had to say without interrupting her. She kept a hold on Franky’s hand, no matter how much she wanted to let go. She knew that Franky needed her now more than ever.

 

“Say something, Gidge.” Franky pleaded.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Franky. That’s a lot to take in.” Bridget sighed. “You’re selling drugs…and you’re a paralegal? How have you not been caught?”

 

“I’ve almost been caught once before. I just want out of this shit, but Ferguson won’t let me until she wants me to be gone.”

 

“And how do you know that Kim won’t turn against you, or that she’s not setting you up?”

 

“I guess I don’t.” Franky nervously laughed. “I guess I’m just that desperate to hope that she’s as serious as much as I am.”

 

“What do want with Bea’s mother?”

 

“Joan told me she knew Bea’s mother. I don’t know how close they are, or whatever, but if I could talk to Debra then maybe she could help.” Franky looked to Bridget. “And I also only told you all of this because I could use your help too.”

 

“Franky…you weren’t going to tell me?”

 

“No, I wanted to keep you safe.”

 

“Keeping things from me isn’t keeping me safe, Franky.” Bridget said through gritted teeth.

 

“Please don’t get mad, Gidge.” She used her other hand to cover Bridget’s hand. “Just let me tell you what you could help me with, and then I’ll let you decide if you want to help or not.”

 

“Whatever it is, I know I’ll want to help because I want you out of this situation.”

 

“I need you to get ahold of your brother for me. He’s a private investigator, yeah?” Franky continued when Bridget nodded her head. “I’m going to need his help too. Whenever me and Kim are ready to make a move in, I’ll need him there with his police crew. Do you think you can get him to help?”

 

“All I can do is ask him. When he finds out, he’ll want to make a move on it as soon as possible.”

 

“The sooner the better, eh?” Franky smiled. “I think I want to try to do this when Red isn’t here, when she’s in New Zealand with Debbie and Allie visiting her dad. Just so they won’t be in harm’s way.”

 

“Do you even have everything planned for this? She’s leaving in less than a week.”

 

“Me and Kim have a lot planned actually. I know she’s leaving soon, and she’ll be gone for a week too. I want you to go visit your parents in Sydney when everything is set to plan.”

 

“I’m not leaving you, Franky.”

 

“Yes, you are. I won’t have you here. The first thing Ferguson will do when she suspects anything, is have someone come here.”

 

“How do you know she doesn’t know where my parents live?”

 

“I don’t, but that’s just something that I’m going to have to risk. I’d rather you there, than here.”

 

Bridget downed her head, obviously taking everything in. This was a dangerous game to try to end Ferguson and her drug cartel, but hopefully everything will go to plan.

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other’s hand, before Bridget broke the silence.

 

Bridget chuckled. “So, Bea and Allie, eh? I guess they’re doing good since she’s taking Allie with her to see her dad.”

 

“Yeah. I’m happy for her, really. She told me they had sex.” Franky smirked.

 

“No way?” Bridget looked shocked. “I didn’t think she’d do that so quick.”

 

“We fucked on the first date.” Franky nudged Bridget lightly.

 

“Yeah, well you charmed your way into my pants.” Bridget grinned. “I just didn’t think Bea would be comfortable so soon about it. Do you think Allie initiated it?”

 

“I don’t know, she didn’t say. I just know that Red was a little pillow princess.” She laughed.

 

“Franky!” Bridget playfully swatted Franky’s arm. “It was her first time with a woman, you didn’t think she’d take charge, did you?”

 

“No, I just thought she’d at least give back.” She chuckled.

 

“Maybe she didn’t the first time, but maybe she did if they already done it again.”

 

“Either way, you can believe that I’m gonna get the juicy details from her once everything settles down.”

 

“Well, in the mean time,” Bridget stood up and pulled Franky up with her. “Let me show you how much of a pillow princess you can be.”

 

“Gidge…Booms will be home soon.”

 

“That didn’t stop you before.” She smirked and pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie was sitting at her kitchen table in her small apartment. She hadn’t been at her apartment overnight for the past few nights, as she was staying at Bea’s. She decided that now would be a good time to catch up on doing her laundry. She walked to her room and stripped her bed from the bed sheets. She carried all of the sheets to her washing machine and threw them in so she could start it. She began to start one of her cleaning sprees to try to clear her head.

 

She started in her room. Cleaning everything, top to bottom. She dusted her furniture down. Then she went to her bathroom. She scrubbed the counter down and sink, she cleaned the toilet twice, it was something her mother always did so she kind of took on that habit. She thoroughly cleaned the shower. After cleaning her bathroom, she went to get a trash to empty the trash from her bathroom and bedroom. She then began cleaning her small living room. She didn’t have to do much, just dust her furniture and fluff her couch pillows. She went to her kitchen and started cleaning. She wiped down the cabinets and counter tops. She did the little bit of dishes she had and dried them off afterwards to put them away. She went to her small hallway closet and pulled out the vacuum so she could vacuum the living floor, down the hall, and her room. After she vacuumed, she grabbed her mop and bucket so she could mop her kitchen and bathroom. She very rarely ever got into the cleaning spree, but when she did it was because she normally had a lot on her mind. As soon as she finished mopping her kitchen, her front door was knocked on. She put the mop back down into the bucket before she walked to the door and opened it.

 

A very distressed looking Bea was on the other side of the door. She saw how tense Bea looked when she first opened the door, and how her body immediately relaxed when their eyes locked.

 

“Bea, what’s wrong?” Allie asked, stepping aside and gestured for her to walk in.

 

Bea walked in and turned around to face Allie as Allie closed the door.

 

“I’ve texted you a few times and when you didn’t answer, I got scared.”

 

Allie walked to the living room and grabbed her phone where she left it. She read the texts that Bea sent and she immediately walked back to Bea and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“Oh god, Bea. I wasn’t ignoring you. I was just in my cleaning spree mode and I haven’t checked my phone.” Allie pulled away slightly so she could kiss Bea on the lips. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“Don’t be. I was just overreacting. I just thought you were ignoring me like bef-“ Bea stopped herself from talking. She probably was just overreacting, or she really thought Allie was ignoring her and was trying to distance herself like before after she made that confession last night.

 

“Why did you think I was ignoring you?”

 

“Because you’ve been acting a little strange since last night after you said what you said and I felt like you were trying to pull away like you did…before. And so I rushed here to tell you that it was fine and you don’t have to pull away.”

 

Allie clasped her hands on Bea’s face. “I’m not pulling away or distancing myself. I was just a little preoccupied with cleaning my apartment. It needed it, and I just didn’t pay attention to my phone.”

 

Bea reached up and grabbed each of Allie’s wrists before pulling her hands from her face and down between them. Bea looked around the apartment before a smug grin formed on her face.

 

“It’s about time you clean this place. I wasn’t going to say anything, but it was pretty messy.” Bea joked.

 

Allie scoffed. “You barely come over here.” Allie smiled and playfully swatted her hand across Bea’s arm.

 

“I’m really sorry for overreacting like I did.” Bea said with nothing but seriousness to her voice.

 

“It’s okay, really. I understand why you did.” She pulled Bea close and hug her tight.

 

After Allie held Bea tight in her embrace for some time to reassure her that everything was okay, she pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I was just about to take these trash bags to the apartment trash container before you came. Do you wanna walk with me to throw them away?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah, I could.”

 

Allie went and grabbed the two trash bags full of trash and walked to the front door of her apartment. She set one bag down to open the door and as she was about to grab it again, Bea reached out grabbing it before her.

 

“I’ll carry them. Give me the other bag.” Bea held out her hand so Allie would give her the other trash bag. Allie just raised her eyebrows in amusement and smirked. “Come on, give it here and stop looking at me like that.”

 

Allie reluctantly handed Bea the other trash bag and they walked out of the apartment. Bea walked down the stairs first and Allie took this moment to truly check out her amazing girlfriend. She instinctively licked her lips as she watched Bea’s firm butt slightly jiggle with every step she took down the steps.

 

“Stop staring.” Bea casually said.

 

“I’m doing no such thing.” Allie giggled.

 

As Bea reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to watch Allie walk down. She was truly lucky to have someone like Allie in her life. She was beautiful, caring, and generous. What made Bea’s heart grow more fonder of the blonde was that even though she had a young child, Allie was still willing to stick around, she was willing to be there with Bea when she could be doing what normal twenty-two year olds do, but instead she was hanging around a woman with the sole responsibility of a four-year old.

 

“Talk about staring.” Allie smirked.

 

“Sorry.” Bea blushed.

 

“Don’t be, I like when you stare at me.”

 

Bea smiled and downed her head.

 

“Alright, come on. I thought we were over that bashful stuff.” Allie lifted Bea’s head up with her finger and smiled. “Let’s go get rid of the trash.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they returned back to Allie’s apartment, Bea followed Allie to the kitchen and she leaned up against the counter. Allie grabbed two bottled waters out of her fridge and gave one to Bea before opening her own and taking a sip.

 

“You and Deb will be at my graduation Wednesday, right?” Allie asked as she closed her bottled water.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Bea smiled as she made her way to Allie.

 

Bea grabbed Allie by the hips and pushed her back into the fridge. She pushed her hips against Allie’s to hold her firmly against the fridge. Bea grabbed the water bottle from Allie’s hand and set it on the counter beside her before she grabbed Allie’s wrists and pinned them against the fridge on either side of her head. She leant in slow, painfully slow for Allie, and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Bea to deepen the kiss, she slipped her tongue into Allie’s awaiting mouth. Allie didn’t put up a fight for Bea’s tongue wanting to dominate, so she let Bea take over her mouth. Bea released her hold on Allie’s wrist and trailed her hands down the sides of body. She slid her hands down to Allie’s butt and squeezed her hands and pulled on her as she rolled her hips against Allie, causing her to moan. Bea slightly leaned down, their lips still connected, as she put her hands under Allie’s butt and lifted her up into her arms, Allie instantly wrapping her legs around Bea. Allie put her hands on the back of Bea’s neck and scrunched some of her hair into her fists.

 

“God,” Bea breathed out as she broke the kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” She leaned in to kiss Allie briefly. “So beautiful.”

 

Bea connected their lips again as she walked with Allie in her arms to the table. She gently sat Allie down onto the table and briskly spread her legs open and stepped between them, pulling Allie flush against her at the same time. Bea put her hands on both sides of Allie’s face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Allie hooked her fingers in the belt loops trying desperately to pull Bea closer, which made Bea smile and giggle against her lips.

 

“What’s funny?” Allie asked as she pulled away.

 

“I can’t get any closer to you and you keep trying to pull me closer.” Bea giggled.

 

“I just want to feel you.”

 

“I know, I do too.” Bea ran her fingers through Allie’s hair. “But I should get going.”

 

Allie let out a whimper. “What? Now? After you got me all worked up?”

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I just couldn’t help myself. I really need to get back to Debbie though, I left her with Bridget.”

 

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and pulled her close, resting her head against Bea’s chest.

 

“Allie,” Bea reached behind her and unwrapped Allie’s arms from around her. “I really need to go. Are you going to come spend the night with me?”

 

“No, I can’t tonight. I should stay here. I have some things to take care of tomorrow before graduation, plus there’s graduation rehearsals tomorrow that I kind of have to attend. So, I probably won’t see you again until Wednesday after graduation.” Allie puckered out her bottom lip.

 

“Oh…”

 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be all yours from then on.”

 

“Good, because I have extraordinaire plans for you.” Bea smiled as she leant down and kissed Allie on the lips.

 

“Mmm, can’t wait.”

 

Allie got down from the table and walked Bea to the front door. After Allie opened the door she turned around and pulled Bea into another hug.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Bea mumbled. She’s never been one to have such feelings for someone, other than Debbie, to miss them and constantly want to be around them.

 

“I’ll miss you too babe.”

 

They pulled apart from each other and Bea walked out of the door. She gave Allie a sad smile and Allie thought she was just the most adorable thing ever. Bea went to walk away so Allie was closing the door.

 

“Wait!” Bea called out as she pushed her hand against the door to stop it from closing.

 

Allie pulled the door back open. “What?” She chuckled.

 

“I need one more kiss.”

 

Allie laughed as Bea put her hand behind her neck and pulled her close. Bea let the first kiss linger for a moment before she pulled away and kissed her again, and again.

 

“Bea…you said one more kiss, not three.” Allie laughed trying get Bea to stop. “Goooo.”

 

“Ughhh, you do things to me that I can’t explain.” Bea rested her head against the door frame.

 

“You don’t want to leave, do you?” Allie smirked.

 

“No, but I have to.” She paused. “I want to be wherever you are.”

 

“You’ve got it bad.” Allie laughed. “Didn’t know you were _that_ into me.”

 

“I wouldn’t be here right now if I wasn’t.”

 

Allie smiled lovingly at Bea. “Go to Debbie.”

 

Bea reached for Allie’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before she brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

 

“See you Wednesday.” Bea sadly said.

 

“See you then.”

 

Allie watched Bea disappear down the stairs before she closed the door. After she closed the door she leaned her back against it and smiled to herself. She loved that Bea wanted to be around her all the time, and she hated that she wouldn’t be seeing Bea until Wednesday.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea got out of her car and walked across the street to Debbie and Bridget, who were both outside blowing bubbles. Seeing Debbie and Bridget together made Bea happy. She knew how much Bridget loved Debbie and she was so good with her. As Bea reached Bridget’s yard, Franky walked out the house. Bea hadn’t really seen or talked to her since she saw her at the restaurant with that Kim woman.

 

“Hey, Gidge, dinner’s ready.” Franky announced. She smiled at Bea when she saw her. “Is it okay for Deb to eat with us? You can join too.” She asked.

 

“She can eat with you, I have something I need to do though.”

 

Franky nodded her head and went to walk back into the house.

 

“Franky, can I talk to you for a second?” Bea asked before Franky walked in.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Bea waited until Bridget and Debbie walked into the house. Her and Franky both sat on the steps on her front porch.

 

“What’s up, Red?”

 

“I have a favor to ask.”

 

“Okay…ask.” Franky urged.

 

“Allie graduates Wednesday, and I was wondering if you and Bridget could go to Liz’s bar to help decorate it. I’m throwing her a little celebratory party afterwards and I need someone to set up while I’m at her graduation.”

 

“Yeah, me and Gidge could do that.” Franky grinned.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You just haven’t talked to me since that whole deal with Kim and now you want my help.”

 

Bea sighed. “I know, and I would understand if you didn’t want to help. I was more angry with Kim about what she said about Allie. I just hope you’re not getting yourself into any trouble.”

 

“I’m not, Red. Everything’s good. And I don’t mind helping you out with Blondie’s little party. Just tomorrow let’s get together and we’ll go buy some things to set up the bar with.”

 

“I’ve got to work tomorrow. Maybe afterwards.”

 

“Sounds good.” Franky stood up. “I’m going to go eat now. You sure you don’t wanna join?”

 

“I’m sure, thanks anyway. I’m sorry for being mad at you.”

 

“It’s all good. I’ll see you later when I walk Deb over.”

 

“Okay.” Bea went to turn to walk away. “Oh, one more thing.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Last night after me and Allie…uh, nevermind, just last night Allie told me that she loved me. Is it too early for that? Saying that?”

 

“Shit, Red. Um, there’s no time frame on anything. Even love.” Franky smiled. “Many people would say it’s too early to fuck after the first date, but other people see no problem with it, like me. Gidge and me had sex after our first date, and from then on I just knew she was different because normally I wouldn’t lay in bed with a woman after that, but with her I did. We moved in together after three months of being together. And believe it or not, I said ‘I love you’ first. There’s no right or wrong time, you just do what feels right. Did you say it back?”

 

“No, and I feel like it bothered her that I didn’t.”

 

“I’m sure it didn’t bother her. You love her, I know you do. But you only say it when you’re ready, not because she said it.”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“So, she said it after you two got it on like rabbits, eh?” Franky grinned.

 

“Piss off.” Bea laughed.

 

“I’ll get the dirt off you one of these days.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say. Thanks, Franky, for everything.” Bea leaned in and hugged Franky, which caught Franky off guard.

 

“No problem, Red.”

 

Bea pulled from Franky and began walking over to her house. She walked into her room and plopped down onto her bed. She reached over and grabbed the pillow that Allie used when she stayed over and held it to her chest. It smelt of Allie and it made Bea smile. She did have it bad for Allie, like Allie had said. She’s never felt this way before, about anyone. Whether she said it anytime soon or not, she did believe that she loved Allie back. Part of her was scared to say it because she didn’t want everything to ripped apart and she wanted the time to be right when she said it. She couldn’t see herself with anyone but Allie, and although before she could never see herself with anyone at all here she was with Allie. She was still pretty young, but she hoped that Allie was the only person she would ever be with. She didn’t even want to think that someone could make her happier than Allie could because she was already the happiest she’s ever been. There was no upgrading from Allie, ever. Allie was it. Allie was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't very exciting for you to read, but I hope you liked it anyway. Again, sorry for the delay in posting. I'll try to have chapter 25 up soon.
> 
> Oh, I've also been starting on another Ballie fanfic. Which means you'll be having me around for another loving Ballie story for our little Ballie Bubble. That does not mean that this story is almost done, I still have a lot to write on this story. I think you will all like the story line that I've came up with for this next story. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Warning-NSFW-
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than my what my others have been. But I had to stop it somewhere. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been a long two days since Bea last seen Allie and it was killing her. They shared texts and phone calls, but it wasn’t the same. Bea absolutely missed the blonde. She was never the clingy type, but everything seemed to be changing since Allie came into her life.

Yesterday after she got off work, she and Franky went shopping for some party decorations while Bridget kindly watched Debbie. Bea was going to take Debbie along, but she wasn’t feeling well so Bridget volunteered to watch her. Bea looked around different shops trying to find the perfect gift for Allie as a present. She didn’t really know what to buy her, so she got Franky to help. Franky suggested for Bea to buy her a nice necklace, so she took Bea to a good necklace shop and had her look around.

Bea had looked at all the different necklaces. None of them really caught her eye like Allie did. She wanted something that really stood out, something that would put another sparkle to Allie’s features. She told Franky that nothing really caught her eye and that they should go. As she was walking out the door, a necklace caught her eye. She took a step back and walked to the standing display to have a better look. The necklace was simple, but it was what she was looking for. The necklace was silver, and it had two hearts on it. The first heart was an open pendant with diamonds encrusted around the edge, the second heart was closed and solid. The owner said he could get it engraved too, so Bea was up for it, but Franky would have to pick it up for her since she would be at Allie’s graduation. As Bea was paying for the necklace the owner gave her a paper to write what she wanted engraved on the solid part of the heart. It didn’t take Bea long to figure out what she wanted and she handed the paper back to him.

 

Bea was sitting in her bed the morning of Allie’s graduation day and she couldn’t wait to see how the necklace turned out. She had a few things to do before Allie’s graduation ceremony started, as it would be starting around noon time. She got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. She undressed herself out of her pajamas and was getting ready to get in the shower when she heard her phone begin ringing. She opened her bathroom door and walked to her phone. She looked at the caller ID before unplugging her phone out of the charger and answering.

 

“Hey, baby.” Bea answered as she walked back into the bathroom.

 

“God, I needed that.” Allie laughed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m nervous as shit.”

 

“Don’t be, you’ll be fine. Just know I’ll be there to support you.”

 

“And that makes everything better.” Allie smiled. “I miss you, so much.”

 

“I miss you too, and I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Me either.” Allie paused. “Is that a shower I hear?”

 

“Uh, maybe.”

 

“Bea Smith…are you naked?” She could hear Allie grinning on the other end of the phone.

 

“…maybe…”

 

“Fuck. I need to start getting ready and imagining you…naked, right now, isn’t helping me.”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“Show me.” Allie purred.

 

“What?” Bea continued her laughter.

 

“Take a picture and send it to me.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“Ah, come on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

 

“I know, it’s just…I don’t know how.”

 

“You hold your phone up and take a picture, duh.”

 

Bea scoffed. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Allie laughed. “I know what you meant, babe. You don’t have to send a picture if you’re not comfortable. I’m going to go start getting ready now, I can’t wait to see you. Later.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you either, later.”

 

Bea hung up her phone and set it on the counter. She was really contemplating on sending Allie a picture. She grabbed her phone and opened the camera app, but quickly closed it and set her phone back down before she got into the shower. She decided it would be sexier if she was fresh out of the shower and her body was wet, so she would wait until then.

 

 

After Bea finished her shower, she got out and grabbed her phone, seeing a text from Allie.

 

_Allie: Well damn, was hoping you’d send one anyway. I’m joking (or am I?)…see you later baby <333 _

Bea opened the camera app. Before she adjusted herself to take a picture, she used her towel to wipe off the mirror from the steam of her shower. She stood straight with her free hand relaxed on the front of her hip as she held her phone up to the mirror. She snapped a quick photo and laughed afterwards. Never in a million years would she ever thought she’d be sending a picture like this to someone. She quickly sent Allie the photo and got dressed. After she was dressed she heard her phone go off signaling a text, but she waited until she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair until she opened the text. Her phone ended up going off two more times.

 

_Allie: Holy fuck…I’m in the back of the cab and I just kicked the back of the drivers seat, thanks to your extremely hot body._

_Allie: Seriously, Bea. I can’t stop looking at it. AND YOU'RE WET, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME??_

_Allie: I hope you didn’t send that pic because of my first text, cause you really didn’t have to. I appreciate that you did, but you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to._

_Bea: Relax, I wanted to. I wish I was there to see your flustered state ;)_

_Allie: Just wait until I have you alone…_

_Bea: Can’t wait ;)_

_Allie: We’ll see about that. See you later._

Bea put her phone in her pocket and walked to Debbie’s room to see that was still sleeping. She knew she hasn’t felt well for a couple of days now and she’s been mostly sleeping. She walked to Debbie’s side and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed her hair from her face and felt her forehead and cheeks. Her face was warm. Bea pulled the blankets back a little so she could work her way up the back of Debbie’s shirt. She pushed her hand up the back of her shirt and felt how warm her skin was. Bea was suddenly saddened that her daughter had a fever.

 

“Debbie…” She whispered as she gently shook her.

 

Debbie groaned and stirred her body.

 

“Baby…come on, let’s go give you a cool bath.”

 

“Mama…I don’t wanna get up.” She whined.

 

Bea cupped Debbie’s face. “You want to stay home then and have Gma come watch you?”

 

“Where are you going?” Debbie popped open her eyes.

 

“Allie is graduating from her big school, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Debbie sat up. “I’m gonna go. Let’s go give me a bath.” She said and got out of her bed and walked out her room.

 

Bea watched her and just shook her head while smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea bathed Debbie and got her dressed and all ready, she walked Debbie to the kitchen and made her a quick breakfast of waffles. As the waffles were cooking in the toaster, Bea grabbed a cold bottled water from the fridge and some medicine to help reduce Debbie’s fever. She poured the appropriate amount of medicine in the medicine cup and had Debbie drink it, giving a sour face afterwards.

 

“I know it’s nasty, but it’ll help with your fever.” Bea said opening the bottled water. “Drink this.” She gave Debbie the water and she instantly gulped it down.

 

Liz would be watching Debbie while everyone was at Allie’s graduation party, since it was at a bar and Debbie was too young to go into a bar.

 

-

 

After Bea took care of the few things she needed to take care off, she was finally in the parking lot of the coliseum that Allie’s graduation was taking place at. She grabbed her bag and opened the back door for Debbie, but she saw that she was sleeping. She tried to wake Debbie up, but she would only flutter her eyes open and then close them back. Bea unbuckled Debbie’s seat and pulled her out of the car and into her arms. Debbie instantly wrapped her legs around her mum and dropped her head down on her shoulder. As Bea was walking to enter the coliseum and find a seat, she heard someone call her name.

 

“Bea!”

 

Bea swiftly turned around scanning the area for anyone she may know.

 

“Bea.” Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, Kaz. Hey.” She forced a smile.

 

“How are you?” Kaz asked.

 

“I’m good, real good. How are you?”

 

“Can’t complain.” She laughed. “Would you like to sit together?”

 

“Um, yeah, sure. That’d be fine.”

 

They began walking inside of the coliseum and found a seat close to the front. They sat down and Bea kept Debbie in her lap since she was sleeping.

 

“Look, Bea,” Kaz started. “I’m sorry about before. What you heard me say, those things, it was wrong of me to say. I was just trying to protect Allie. Her last relationship wasn’t good, and I didn’t want her back in that place.”

 

“I understand, Kaz. I get that you just wanted to protect Allie, and it’s fine. Just know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.”

 

“Good,” Kaz smiled. “So, Allie seems to really take a liking to Debbie.”

 

“It’s the same with Deb. She really likes having Allie around.”

 

“How old is she now?”

 

“She’ll be five next week.” Bea tightened her hold on Debbie and kissed the crown of her head. “She’s growing too fast.”

 

“I know what you mean. Is she okay?”

 

“She had a fever this morning and I gave her medicine, but she’s been sleeping ever since we left.”

 

Bea and Kaz chatted for a while until the ceremony started.

 

The ceremony started with some man giving an introduction and going through different regulations. Next to speak was a woman who classified herself as the regional district manager, she named off some of the top propelling students who were graduating and she gave a commencement speech. The next three people to speak were students; the president of the student body class, the vice president, and the valedictorian.

Row by row, student by student, each person went up and got their college diploma. Since Allie’s last name started with a ‘N’, she had to wait a while until it was her rows’ turn to walk.

Not long later, Bea watched as Allie’s row stood up and began walking around to the stage. Bea was proud of Allie for taking this huge milestone. Even though Bea only knew Allie for her last two months of college, and she wasn’t there since the beginning, she was still extremely proud of her accomplishments. Bea was too busy in her thoughts, that she didn’t even realize Allie was next until she heard her name being called.

 

“Allie Elizabeth Novak.” The presenter called.

 

Bea instantly smiled. Kaz jumped up and hollered. As Allie grabbed her diploma and shook the hands of the few people on stage, she walked off and her eyes instantly locked with Bea’s. She smiled and winked at Bea, which caused Bea to blush.

 

The ceremony didn’t last too much longer, and Bea, Kaz, and Debbie were outside waiting for the recent graduates to walk out and join their families. Bea was still holding Debbie as she woke up. Debbie began to wiggle in her mum’s arms and Bea set her down on the ground. Bea reached down and felt Debbie’s face, which wasn’t too warm anymore.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bea asked.

 

“I feel okay.” Debbie replied, and looked up at Kaz.

 

“Do you want a lollipop?” Kaz asked, then turned to Bea. “Can she have a lollipop?”

 

After Bea nodded her head and Debbie saying she wanted one, Kaz reached into her purse and pulled out a lollipop for her. She took the wrapper off before handing it to Debbie, who instantly popped it into her mouth.

It didn’t take long for all the graduates to walk outside and for Allie to make her way towards Bea, Kaz, and Debbie in her cap and gown. She hugged Kaz first and then hugged Bea, which resulted in Bea picking her up slightly and twirling her around. As Bea set her down, Bea pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

 

“Ewwww.” Debbie giggled.

 

“Oh, hush you.” Allie ran her finger down Debbie’s nose and then picked her up. “How is my favorite little girl?” She asked as she hugged her tightly.

 

“She had a fever this morning and it slightly went down after I gave her medicine. She slept all through your graduation.” Bea answered for her.

 

Allie put Debbie back down and she went back to her mum wanting to be held by her.

 

“Seriously, Deb, you’re getting too big for that.” Bea said as she picked her up into her arms.

 

“Leave her alone.” Allie joked and ran her hand over Debbie’s hair. “I am so hungry, so if don’t eat now then I’m not gonna be a happy camper.” She laughed.

 

“I’ve got to run off, but I’ll see you later at the party.” Kaz leaned in and kissed Allie on the cheek. “Feed your girlfriend, Bea.” She winked before walking off.

 

“And where would this hungry girlfriend of mine like to eat?” Bea smiled.

 

“Hmm, I could really go for-“

 

“Allie!” Someone yelled, interrupting Allie in the middle of her sentence.

 

Allie was getting ready to turn to see who called her name, when she felt lips on her cheek, extremely close to her own lips.

 

“Can’t believe we’re finally finished with that shit! Will you be at Spencer’s party later?” The girl asked.

 

Bea kept her eyes narrowed on the girl as she talked.

 

“No, sorry. I have other plans.” Allie answered.

 

“Well, shit. Sucks I won’t be seeing your pretty face tonight. Hope to see you around.” The girl kissed her cheek again and lightly smacked her butt, then walked briskly passed Bea.

 

Bea kept her eyes on the girl the whole time, from when she kissed Allie the first time to when she walked by. She even let her eyes linger on her after she walked away. She finally turned back to Allie who had her eyebrows raised.

 

“Who the fuck was that?” Bea asked slightly annoyed, and didn’t even care for cursing in front of Debbie.

 

“Is Bea jealous?” Allie smiled widely.

 

“No, I’m not jealous, I’m territorial.”

 

“What?” Allie laughed.

 

“Jealous is when you want something that’s not yours. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours, and you’re mine. So, who was that?”

 

“Babe, just stop. You were jealous.” Allie laughed as she stepped towards Bea and kissed her. “It was kind of hot that you were eyeing her like that. And she’s just some girl that used to like me. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Bea just stared at her.

 

“It’s fine. She’s so not my type, because according to Franky I like ‘a certain girl with red, curly hair and has a kid’.” She laughed. “It’s something Franky said to me when she figured that I liked you. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I could really go for a burger right now.”

 

Bea smiled. “A burger it is then. How does that sound, Deb?”

 

“Sounds yummy to me.” Debbie replied happily.

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate, Bea dropped Debbie off at Liz’s house. She told Liz that Debbie hadn’t been so crash hot since this morning, so she might want to keep an extra close eye on her. After dropping Debbie off, they made their way to Allie’s apartment so Allie could change her clothes and be in something more comfortable for the party later. As they entered the apartment, Allie went straight to her room and Bea plopped herself down onto the couch and pulled out her phone to text Franky.

 

_Bea: How’s everything coming along?_

_Franky: Everything’s great. Almost finished here, Gidge went to get more balloons. She felt like we needed more. I also picked up the necklace and took a peak. Looks great, knew you had it in ya ;)_

_Bea: Piss off. We’ll see you later._

Bea sat her phone down on the coffee table and was getting ready to lean back and get comfy when Allie called her name.

 

“Bea? Can you come here for a minute?” Allie called out.

 

“Yeah, coming.”

 

Bea got up and walked to Allie’s room. She opened Allie’s door and her breath caught in her throat. Allie was standing in front of her bed naked.

 

“Ever since you sent me that picture, I couldn’t think of anything else.” She walked slowly to Bea. “I want you all to myself. Forever.” She placed one hand on the back of Bea’s shoulder and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

 

Allie lightly sucked on Bea’s bottom lip, causing Bea to moan. Bea trailed her hands down Allie’s body and back up to her breast. She lightly massaged her hand over Allie’s breast, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Bea took her hands off of Allie to take her jacket off and throw it to the floor. She guided Allie backwards to the bed until the back of Allie’s knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it. Bea kept standing up so she could take her shirt off, then her bra. As she was getting ready to unbutton her jeans, Allie swatted her hands away.

 

“Let me.” Allie breathed.

 

She open mouth kissed Bea on her stomach as her fingers worked the buttons of her jeans. She pushed Bea’s jeans down her legs and Bea stepped out of them. Allie trickled her fingers down the side of Bea’s legs and around to the back of her legs as she went back up. She gripped Bea’s butt in her hands while kissing across the waistband of her underwear. Allie pulled part of the waistband into her mouth and pulled it from Bea’s body, then letting it go and snapping against her skin.

 

“Fuck.” Bea hissed.

 

Bea pushed Allie back against the bed and quickly took her underwear off before crawling up over her. She wormed one of her arms under Allie’s body and began pulling her up the mattress so her head was resting against the pillows. Bea leaned down capturing Allie’s mouth with her own. Bea licked her tongue across the seam of Allie’s mouth asking for entrance, which was granted. They made out for several minutes before Bea slipped one of her legs between Allie’s, firmly holding her thigh against her core. Bea leaned down pressing a searing kiss to Allie’s lips, trailing kisses down her neck, and then sucking on her pulse point. She put her lips around Allie’s perfectly rounded nipple and sucked and swirled her tongue against the hardened bud, earning an eliciting moan from the blonde. Bea pressed her thigh more firmly against Allie’s core again and gasped when she felt the slickness. Allie slightly raised her thigh up to give Bea some friction too, which caused Bea to roll her hips. Bea hungrily attacked Allie’s mouth with her own as she began grinding against Allie’s thigh.

Allie moaned into the kiss. Feeling Bea rock above her was making her arousal build quick. They’ve made sweet love plenty of times now, but this time was different. It felt amazing. Allie trailed her hands down Bea’s back to her ass, gripping tight and trying to pull her closer. Bea began grinding her hips down harder against Allie’s thigh, which made Allie move along in sync with Bea.

 

“Oh, fuck, Allie.” Bea said after breaking their kiss.

 

Allie reconnected their lips into a slower kiss, more passionate. With pressure to both of their clits, and their breasts rubbing against each other, both of them could release themselves at any minute. Bea broke the kiss again and put her head down into the crook of Allie’s neck before she could try to reconnect their lips again. Like Allie the last time they made love, she wasn’t able to concentrate on kissing. She sped up her movements against Allie’s thigh when she felt herself get ready to hit her climax. She was breathing heavily into the crook of Allie’s neck, and Allie knew she was close.

 

“I love feeling you like this.” Allie breathed out trying to spur Bea on.

 

Bea slowed her movements as she reached her hand down and slid her fingers through Allie’s folds and to her entrance. Allie pushed her chest up as she felt Bea enter two fingers inside of her.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Allie moaned as Bea pumped in and out of her while thrusting her own hips against Allie’s thigh. “Faster, Bea.”

 

Bea pumped her fingers faster. She pulled her fingers out and Allie was about to protest when she felt Bea re-enter with three fingers. It was a stretch, but it felt good.

 

“I want us to come together.” Bea rasped.

 

Bea grinded down on Allie’s thigh as she pushed her fingers into Allie and swiped her clit. Allie moved her hips along with Bea’s fingers, which also moved her thigh along with Bea’s thrusts. Bea began curling her fingers with every thrust when she felt Allie’s inner walls start to convulse.

 

“I’m gonna cum, oh fuck.” Allie moaned.

 

“I know, me too.” Bea huffed.

 

With two more thrusts of her fingers in Allie and her grinding against Allie’s thigh, they both released themselves. They both moaned loudly with their release, calling each other’s names. Allie felt the warmth of Bea’s sweet nectar flow on her thigh as Bea collapsed herself heavily on top of Allie. She rested her head on Allie’s chest as Allie wrapped her arms around Bea, holding her close.

 

After they both collected themselves, Bea slid off of Allie and laid beside her.

 

“That was so amazing.” Bea finally said.

 

“I know. I enjoyed feeling you like that grinding on top of me. It was hot.”

 

“Stop.” Bea blushed. The talk of her sexual actions were still a little embarrassing to talk about.

 

“It was.” Allie laughed. “When do we have to leave?”

 

“In a little while. But I think you should take a shower first.”

 

“I should.” Allie went to get up, but Bea stopped her.

 

“I didn’t mean now.” She crawled back on top of Allie. “I’m not finished with you just yet.”

 

“Round two?” Allie smirked.

 

“Something like that.” Bea kissed Allie on the lips.

 

She slowly trailed her kisses down Allie’s body, until she reached her destination. Sending Allie into another blissful euphoria state with her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there! Next chapter will be the party for Allie :) 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> Who is ready for Teal Tuesday?? 2 more days! (depending on where you live)


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have too much detail in this chapter, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy reading it anyway. 
> 
> Allie's Party:

Bea sat in Allie’s living room while Allie got ready. Allie shooed her away because she wanted to get ready without distractions and to also surprise Bea with the dress she bought for the party Bea put together. She took her time getting ready, wanting everything to be perfect. Taking a shower, sliding into her dress, loosely curling her hair, and dabbing her make-up on.

After an hour of Bea impatiently waiting in the living room, she heard Allie’s bed room door creak open and she jumped up from the couch. She walked around the couch to get Allie in her view and she was completely taken aback. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped right above her knees. The sleeves on the dress were short and the neck was low, revealing her cleavage. Something so simple, made Allie look so beautiful. Bea raked her eyes all over Allie’s body, paying special attention to her lovely toned legs. Bea blinked a few times before her eyes finally settled on Allie’s blue orbs.

 

“Like what you see, Bea?” Allie curled her lips upwards.

 

“Love. I love what I see.”

 

Allie walked smoothly to Bea and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her face in close for a kiss. Allie kept the kiss innocent as she didn’t want anything to escalate further and them be late. She pulled away and trailed her hands down Bea’s arms to her hands.

 

“We’ve got to go so you can go get ready.” Allie softly said.

 

“I’d much rather be here stripping you and myself of our clothes.” Bea leant forward to try to attack Allie’s neck with her mouth, but Allie pulled away laughing.

 

“As nice as that sounds, I think we should go. I don’t want to be late.”

 

Bea reluctantly agreed and they both walked out of Allie’s apartment to Bea’s car. They drove the short drive to Bea’s house so Bea could get ready too. As they got to Bea’s house, Bea quickly went to her bathroom and took a shower, leaving Allie to raid her kitchen for snacks. Bea tamed her crazy hair before she got dressed. She put on her skinny black jeans with a crisp white button up, leaving the top three buttons undone. She exited her room and walked to the living room looking for Allie. Not finding Allie there, she called her name.

 

“In here!” Allie replied.

 

Bea walked to the kitchen and saw Allie sitting at the table eating her favorite cookies. Bea’s mouth dropped open when she saw that Allie had almost eaten the whole package.

 

“Allie!” Bea exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

 

Allie stopped chewing the cookie that was in her mouth and pulled the package off of the table into her lap.

 

“Nothing.” She mumbled with a mouth full of cookie.

 

Bea scoffed and walked to her grabbing her hand. “Come on. We’ve got to get going.”

 

Bea pulled Allie from the chair and Allie dropped the package of cookies on the table as Bea pulled her out of the kitchen. They got back in Bea’s car and headed to the bar for Allie’s party.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie walked into the bar with their hands clasped. Bea had her free hand covering Allie’s eyes while guiding her inside the bar. Bea removed her hands once they were at a decent part inside of the bar and Allie instantly cupped her hand over her mouth. The bar was decorated with balloons everywhere and a ‘congratulations’ banner. The tables were set up around the middle of the floor with white cloths on top. The bar top had beer and shots lined up on the top. And there was a music set up on the small stage. Franky, Bridget, Boomer, Maxine, and Kaz were there.

Allie turned around to hug Bea tightly. She wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and pulled her flush against her.

 

“I know it’s not much and not many people are here, but it’s something and I want you to enjoy yourself.” Bea said into her ear.

 

“Are you kidding, Bea? This is perfect.” Allie slightly pulled away to look Bea in the face. “I told you before that I would’ve enjoyed myself just sitting in your living room with you and Debbie eating pizza and watching movies. Thank you, Bea. So much.” She gave a gentle kiss to Bea’s mouth before turning to walk to Kaz.

 

She gave Kaz a big hug.

 

“Congrats, kiddo. I’m so proud of you.” Kaz said then kissed Allie on the cheek.

 

Allie then went and gave Franky, Bridget, Boomer, and Maxine hugs, who also congratulated her on graduating college. It wasn’t a big party and there weren’t many people, but Allie couldn’t be happier. She honestly would have been okay gorging down pizza while watching movies with Bea and Debbie.

Bea stood back watching Allie greet and talk to everyone. She was proud of Allie for taking this step in her life. Bea turned her attention to Boomer who was running towards the bar.

 

“Shots for the college graduate!” Boomer happily yelled.

 

Bea walked towards the bar where Boomer was dragging Allie and everyone grabbing a shot. Boomer was trying to give Allie a shot glass as Bea approached, but Allie kept kindly trying to deny the glass.

 

“She’s doesn’t drink alcohol, Booms.” Bea said grabbing the shot glass from Boomer and setting back down on the bar top.

 

“This one time wouldn’t hurt, c’mon Blondie.” Boomer begged.

 

“Boomer, don’t-“

 

“It’s okay, she’s right. This one time wouldn’t hurt.” Allie interrupted, grabbing the shot glass. “And I said that I rarely ever drink.” She smirked.

 

Allie handed a shot glass to Bea and everyone gathered around them. They all raised their shot glasses in the air as Allie said a few words.

 

“I just want to start off by saying thank you to all of you tonight, I’m really glad you all are here. Tonight couldn’t have been any more special than it’s starting to be. I wish that my mother could’ve been here to see me, but I know she’s watching over me now and she always will be. My mother always told me that I could do whatever I wanted to do and be whoever I wanted to be.” Allie wiped a tear that fell from her eye. “I don’t think that she knew that through all the years that she was here, that the person I always wanted to be was her. I went through college because of her and I finished because of her. I miss her every day.” Bea wrapped her arm around Allie and pulled her close.

 

“Well, where is she? Why don’t you just go see her?” Boomer chimed up.

 

“Boomer, her mother passed away a few years ago, you doof.” Franky whispered.

 

“Oh, shit. That makes sense.”

 

Allie stood up from Bea and wiped her eyes.

 

“Sorry for being so sappy.” Allie laughed. “Really though, thank you all for being here and celebrating with me. And thank you, babe,” She looked right at Bea. “For allowing me into your life and into your family, for allowing me to be in Debbie’s life, for being you, and for everything you’ve ever done for me. I…It’s means a lot to me, thank you.” She leant over and kissed Bea. “Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!” They all said after her.

 

They all took their shots and Allie gave a sour face afterwards. She put the glass back on top of the bar top and wiped her mouth. Boomer went to pour her another shot, but she quickly swatted Boomer’s hand away.

 

“No, thanks, Boomer. I don’t think I can handle another one.” She laughed.

 

“More for me then, eh?” Boomer shrugged.

 

Franky went to the stage and turned on some light music while everyone went and sat at the tables. Bea wanted to give Allie her present before they started any heavy partying.

Bea was starting to get nervous, she hadn’t even seen the necklace herself yet and she hoped that it was as beautiful as Allie. She hoped that Allie would like it. Franky approached her and slipped the little box into her hand. Bea walked to sit down beside Allie and gave her a small smile.

 

“Listen up you six.” Franky started. “Allie, congratulations again. I know we’ve only known each other for a little while, but thank you for sweeping Bea off her feet.” She laughed. “She really needed someone in her life that treats her like you do and… _loves_ her like you do. Thank you, really, she deserves happiness.” Franky smiled at Allie then looked to Bea. “Bea has a present that she’d like to give you.”

 

Allie turned her head to look at Bea. She saw how nervous Bea looked so she put her hand on Bea’s forearm and soothingly rubbed her thumb in circles.

 

“Whatever it is, Bea, I know I’ll love it. So, stop being nervous.” She smiled.

 

“I’m not nervous because I don’t think you’ll like it, I’m nervous because of my feelings for you. I’ve never felt this way before.” Bea set the little box on the table and slid it in front of Allie. “Open it.”

 

Allie grabbed the box in her hands and slowly opened it. She cupped her hand over her mouth.

 

“It’s beautiful, Bea.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea looked at her confusingly. “Did you read it?”

 

“Read it?” Allie asked.

 

She brought the box closer to her face to study it and read what Bea was talking about. Her eyes instantly welded up with tears. Happy tears, of course. She looked at Bea and then back at the necklace. Engraved on it was: _B & A   _with    _I love you too_ written underneath it.

 

“Bea…you…you really…” Allie stuttered.

 

Bea hushed Allie by placing her finger gently over her mouth. “Shh, stop stuttering.” She smiled.

 

“But Bea, this is amazing, it’s beautiful,-“

 

“Like you.” Bea interrupted.

 

Allie looked back at the necklace and pulled it out of the box.

 

“You…you love me?” She asked nervously.

 

Bea took the necklace from Allie and put it on her. Both of them unaware of all their friends looking at them still, both of them just lost in the presence of each other. Bea brought her hand up to caress Allie’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, I do, I love you.” Bea simply said. She leaned in to Allie’s face and profoundly kissed her.

 

As they pulled their lips apart, Allie instantly clung to Bea and hugged her neck, nuzzling her face in the crook of Bea’s neck. Bea felt some wetness drip onto her neck, so she slightly pulled Allie away to look at her and she noticed the tears escaping her eyes.

 

“Allie, baby…why are you crying?” Bea used both of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Allie’s eyes.

 

“Because you…you’re perfect, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Bea gently kissed Allie under each of her eyes. “I’m far from perfect. And I’m the lucky one.” She pulled Allie back against her and hugged her tightly.

 

Franky was sitting with her arm around Bridget enjoying seeing her best friend happy. She was getting ready to speak to everyone again when she heard sniffling beside her.

 

“Gidge…” She giggled. “Are you crying?”

 

“Shut up, Franky. They’re happy tears.”

 

“For fucks sake.” She pulled Bridget against her and kissed the crown of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had been having a great time so far. Bea was holding herself back from drinking too much alcohol, and Allie hadn’t had anything except that one shot and she did have a beer, but didn’t finish it. Boomer, on the other hand, had gotten drunk and was being escorted around by Maxine. Bridget hadn’t drank much either since she was going to be the one driving between her and Franky.

Bea and Allie were sitting at a table watching Boomer and Franky trying to out shot one another. Bea was sitting with her back facing the entrance. Allie turned her head towards the entrance when she saw the door being opened. What was a smile on her face, quickly dropped.

 

“Bea,” She nudged Bea on the arm. “Your mum is here.”

 

Bea turned to look behind her. “Oh, yeah. I invited her, but she wasn’t sure if she’d show up. Is that okay?”

 

Allie released a breath of fresh air. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“I’ll be back.” Bea kissed Allie on the cheek before standing up and walking to her mum.

 

Allie waited until Bea reached her mum before she got up from her seat. She walked around the table to get to Franky. She pulled on Franky’s arm, pulling her away from the table.

 

“You lose. Now come on.” She said as she pulled her to the side. “Bea’s mum is here. Now’s your time to talk to her. I haven’t been able to get her number out of Bea’s phone because I can’t. It’s not something I want to try and do. I don’t even like keeping what I know from her, let alone trying to get her mother’s number. So, you talk to her and get her number.” She walked away back to the table she was sitting at, not giving Franky the chance to reply.

 

Allie was sitting at the table when Bea approached her with her mum standing behind her. Allie looked up and smiled at both of them.

 

“Allie, this is my mum, Debra. Mum, this is Allie, my _girlfriend._ ” Bea introduced them, emphasizing the word ‘girlfriend’.

 

Allie stood up to shake Bea’s mother’s hand.

 

“Hi, Ms. Debra. It’s nice to meet you.” Allie smiled. “Well, I meet you before, but it wasn’t under good terms.”

 

“Hey, Allie. It’s nice to meet you too. And I apologize about before, it was wrong of me.”

 

“No worries, I’m just glad everything is okay now.”

 

Allie and Debra sat down at the table while Bea was still standing.

 

“Um, you want a beer or something?” Bea asked her mum.

 

“Yeah, that’d be good. Beer is fine.”

 

Bea nodded her head and went to get a beer.

 

As soon as Bea left, Franky approached. She looked at Bea’s mum and gave her a wide smile. Franky never really like Bea’s mum, but she needed to talk to her if she wanted her on board with her plan.

 

“Hey, Debra.” Franky leaned on the table.

 

Debra cleared her throat. “Hey, Franky. It’s good to see you.”

 

“Yeah, you too. Listen, can we talk for a minute? Out back?”

 

Before Debra could reply, Bea returned.

 

“Franky, leave her alone. Everything’s fine now.” Bea said handing the beer to her mother.

 

“That’s good, Red. Really. I just want to have a friendly conversation with her is all. No harm done.”

 

“Okay, let’s get it over with.” Debra said before Bea could say anything as she stood from her chair and followed Franky out back.

 

“I do not like that one bit.” Bea said as she watched them disappear.

 

“I’m sure everything will be alright.” Allie assured, feeling guilty that she knew what it was about.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Bea saw Franky and her mum appear again. Both of them smiling and laughing, so everything must have went okay. Debra approached Bea and told her that she needed to go and that she’d call her later. After she left, Bea got up and went to Franky.

 

“What did you talk to her about?” She asked anxiously.

 

“Relax, Red. Was just catching up, seeing how she’s been is all.”

 

“You better not have done anything stupid.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Franky smirked. “Listen, I need to talk to you about something before you leave to New Zealand.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll talk to you later about it, don’t worry. But I’m about to play the song you wanted me to, so go ask your girl for that dance.” Franky smiled and winked.

 

Bea was nervous again. She was never a dancer, especially romantically. She walked up to Allie and held her hand out. Allie, completely oblivious to what Bea was trying to do, playfully slapped her hand and smiled.

 

“Dance with me.” Bea said.

 

“Now? There’s no music.” She chuckled.

 

As soon as Allie said that, Franky turned the song on and the introduction started to play.

 

“Come on.”

 

Allie grabbed ahold of Bea’s held out hand and allowed her to pull her up. Bea walked Allie to the small dance floor and put Allie’s arms around her neck. She put her hands on Allie’s lower back and pulled her close, while they started swaying to the music.

 

**I found a love for me**

**Darling, just dive right in**

**And follow my lead**

**Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**

**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

**'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.**

**Not knowing what it was**

**I will not give you up this time**

**But darling, just kiss me slow,**

Bea smiled and leant forward to connect her and Allie’s lips in a loving kiss.

**Your heart is all I own**

**And in your eyes you're holding mine.**

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**

**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.**

Allie rested her forehead against Bea’s.

 

“You are so perfect.” Allie whispered, which made Bea just smile.

**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**

**She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**

**I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**

**To carry love, to carry children of our own.**

**We are still kids, but we're so in love**

**Fighting against all odds**

**I know we'll be alright this time**

**Darling, just hold my hand**

**Be my girl, I'll be your man**

“Woman.” Bea said in unison when the song said ‘man’.

**I see my future in your eyes.**

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**

**I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

“This is our song. I love you.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie tugged on the back of Bea’s head to bring them close so they could kiss, Bea didn’t hesitate and she instantly connected their lips.

 

“I love you too.” Allie replied after they kissed.

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**I have faith in what I see**

**Now I know I have met an angel in person**

**And she looks perfect**

**I don't deserve this**

**You look perfect tonight.**

After the song finished, all of their friends clapped. Bea quickly peaked Allie on the lips before pulling her into a tight embrace. As they were hugging, Franky bombarded them and wrapped her arms around both of them, kissing each of their temples.

 

“I’m so fucking happy you have each other.” Franky mumbled against them.

 

It didn’t take long for Boomer to join them, hugging all of them tightly. Then Maxine, Bridget, and Kaz joined not too long after.

 

Allie knew nothing could ever beat this moment. She was so happy. She was grateful for everything; for Bea, for Kaz, and for their friends. She wouldn’t change a thing about tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was starting to settle down now. The only one’s drunk were Boomer and Franky and it was quite funny. They were both slumped on each other in a booth. Maxine and Bridget were taking Boomer and Franky to the car so they could leave. Maxine decided to stay with them tonight to help with both of the drunks and not Bridget to take care of them both by herself. They said their good-byes to Bea and Allie and they left.

Bea, Allie, and Kaz stayed back for a little bit to clean up the mess. They threw away all the empty beer bottles and Bea washed all the shot glasses and dried them. Allie was pulling down the ‘congratulations’ banner and pulling the cloths off the tables when Kaz approached her.

 

“Did you have a good time?” Kaz asked.

 

“I did, a really good time.” She smiled. “Sorry about what Franky did, she can be pretty crazy when she’s drunk. This one time she was drunk before me and Bea revealed our feelings to each other, and she kept trying to put her hand in Bea’s pants. It was hilarious, but I was quite jealous.” She laughed.

 

“It’s fine. I just don’t understand how she could mistake me for Bridget. I mean look at me, then look at her. She’s clearly the prettier one.”

 

“Stop. Don’t down yourself like that, you’re gorgeous.”

 

“If you say so.” Kaz playfully rolled her eyes. “I wanted to give you something now that everyone isn’t here.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Kaz reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a gold bracelet and held it out in her hand.

 

“It was your mum’s. I’ve had it since she passed, but now I want you to have it.”

 

Allie’s eyes welded up with tears. “Are you sure?”

 

“I couldn’t be more sure. You don’t have anything that was hers, so I want you to have this. It was her favorite bracelet.”

 

“Yeah, I recognize it. Thank you, Aunt Kaz.” Allie wrapped her arms around Kaz’s neck and hugged her tight. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, kiddo.”

 

 

Not too long later, they finished tidying up Liz’s bar. Allie disposed of all the balloons except for one, she was taking it to give to Debbie. Bea and Allie parted their way from Kaz after saying bye. On the way to Bea’s house, Allie asked if they were picking up Debbie and Bea told her not until tomorrow. Bea had the next day off, thanks to Maxine, and she was going to spend some much needed time with her daughter and she invited Allie to join them if she wanted.

 

They reached Bea’s house, and after they quickly showered, which didn’t result in any loving activities, they were laying in Bea’s bed. Allie had her head laid on Bea’s shoulder and Bea had her arm wrapped around Allie.

 

“Allie?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Tell me about your mum.”

 

Allie lifted her head to look at Bea’s face. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know if you liked it...or not. :)
> 
> Ep. 11....wow! I haven't watched it yet, but spoilers have caught my attention and I couldn't help it. As for ep 12, I hope nothing happens to anyone except Joan. I love Pamela Rabe, but Joan is really starting to annoy me. It's sickening that she keeps getting away with everything she does. Her character is someone you love to hate and the show wouldn't be interesting without her, but now is her time.   
> In the name of Bea Smith, let Joan go down. 
> 
> Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long in updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also, thank you all for your positive feedback on my last chapter. I didn't really like that chapter that much, but all of your wonderful comments made me think you all truly enjoyed it anyway, so thank you :)

The next two days went by quickly and Bea was running through her house trying to throw together her last minute packing for her trip to New Zealand. She had packed most of her things the night before, but she wasn’t able to pack everything until now. Debbie was being extra stubborn this morning. First, she didn’t want to get out of bed, then she didn’t want to get dressed and ready. And now, she didn’t want to eat her breakfast so Bea could quickly clean up the dishes and they’ll be done for when she leaves. Debbie kept whining and complaining, and Bea finally left her alone and went to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Her flight was in five hours and she had to be at the airport in two hours. Allie still hadn’t showed up yet, so Bea hoped she would show up soon.

She stood up from her bed when she heard a knock at her door. She walked out of her room and down the hall to go answer the front door. She pulled the door open to reveal a very nervous looking Franky.

 

“Hey, Red.” She sheepishly smiled. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, come on.” She stepped aside to let Franky in. “What’s this visit about?”

 

“Well, uh, remember when I told you that I needed to talk to you before ya left for New Zealand?” Franky shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think we should talk now.”

 

“Now? I’m not done packing, and Debbie’s being a stubborn mule this morning.”

 

“Wonder where she gets that from…” Franky joked. “But seriously, yeah now. It’ll be quick.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The next ten minutes Franky explained to Bea everything. She told her why she was at the restaurant that day with Kim, and all the back history with her and Ferguson. She told her how Allie is now involved, but she told Allie not to tell Bea anything. How she got her mum involved to help take down Joan and end everything. Franky told Bea not to blame Allie because Allie didn’t want to keep anything from Bea, but Franky made her.

 

“And you waited until now to tell me this?” Bea asked.

 

“I’ve only known that Allie knew Kim for almost two weeks now. She didn’t tell you anything because I told her not to and Joan confronted her and threatened her. She was protecting you, Bea. So, don’t be upset with her.”

 

Ignoring everything Franky just said, Bea continued talking. “What if your little plan doesn’t work? Hmm? Then you’re putting yourself, my mum, Bridget, Allie, and myself in danger.”

 

“I don’t know what to say, Red. All of this shit happened a few years back and it’s just now turning to shit. That’s why everything is set to happen after you leave. I don’t want any of you in danger, but I have to end this. I can’t keep dealing drugs for her anymore. It’s getting too risky.”

 

“I just can’t believe you made Allie lie to me. How am I supposed to trust her now?”

 

“She didn’t lie. It’s not lying if she never said anything.”

 

“Okay, smart ass. She kept it from me. How can I trust her?”

 

“Red…I’m sorry.”

 

Bea scoffed and put her head into her hands.

 

They were sitting in silence and finally Allie walked in with her suitcase and a happy smile on her face, which faltered when she saw Franky and Bea. Franky turned around to look at Allie and gave her a sad smile. She stood from the couch and raised her eyebrows at Bea signaling to her to don’t be too rough on Allie. Franky walked passed Allie and out the front door.

 

“Hey, Bea…do you need help with anything?”

 

“Sit down.” Bea firmly ordered.

 

Allie complied and sat down on the sofa, her soft eyes never looking towards Bea’s intent gaze.

 

“You knew about Franky with the drug cartel? The danger our lives have been in?” Bea added.

 

“I, um…yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was trying to protect you, to protect myself. I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“So, you think it was better that I didn’t know?” Bea asked.

 

“Yes.” Allie answered honestly. “I wanted to tell you, but I was told not to.”

 

“You listen to everything Franky tells you?” Bea snapped.

 

“I couldn’t give a shit what Franky tells me to do, it was Ferguson I was listening to.” Allie snapped back. “If Ferguson never approached me and said what she said, then I would’ve told you. But she’s crazy and I believe everything she said she would do if I told you, and I didn’t want to risk that.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

Allie looked at Bea for a moment before answering. “She said she would end my life, expose my little secret that I have no clue what she’s talking about, and she said that I wouldn’t have my ‘little make believe family’ anymore.”

 

“I still should have known.”

 

“She showed me a picture of us three; of you, Debbie, and me all together. She’s capable of anything and she scares me, so I listened to her.”

 

“I just don’t know how I could trust you now.” Bea said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Allie stood up from the sofa. “Look, I’ll give you the money back for the plane ticket. I don’t think it’s a good idea that I go.” She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the front door.

 

Bea watched her leave. And it all felt like déjà vu from when Allie left that time after she tried kissing Bea. Except this time, Bea couldn’t let Allie walk away and not try to stop her. She jumped up from her couch and ran to door flinging it open. Seeing Allie’s car still in the driveway, she ran to the driver’s side and opened the door. She leant down and pulled a crying Allie into her arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, Bea.” She sobbed. “I’m such a fuck up and I should’ve told you.”

 

“No, Allie. Shhh. It’s okay, you’re not a fuck up.”

 

“I ruined everything.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Bea slightly pulled away from Allie and grasped her hands on her face. “I may be hot headed, but you did the right thing. I would’ve done the same thing and I know it. I’m sorry, baby. I trust you, with everything.”

 

Allie fell back into Bea’s arms and Bea gently rocked her back and forth.

 

“Come on, help me get Debbie sorted so we can go. She’s being stubborn this morning.”

 

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Allie sniffled.

 

Bea laughed. “I have no idea.” She said helping Allie out of the car and grabbing her suitcase.

 

* * *

 

 

After finally getting Debbie to listen and Bea finished packing, they were all three sitting in the airport lounge waiting for their row to be called by the gate agent so they can board. Although Bea hadn’t really said anything further to Allie about the situation, she was still kind of upset, but she still wanted Allie to join her for their trip to New Zealand. Bea had been quiet for their one hour drive to the airport, and as they made their way through security checks.

Debbie was sitting in between Bea and Allie as they were sitting in the lounge by their boarding gate. She was still being the stubborn little four year old that she is and she didn’t want to listen. Not to Bea and not even to Allie. Today, of all days, seemed like the perfect idea for her to act the way she was. Bea had to practically drag her through the airport because she didn’t want to walk. Debbie was slouched in her chair so her feet were touching the ground and she was slapping the soles of her shoes against the tiled airport floor. Bea told Debbie to stop, but she didn’t listen. Then Allie told Debbie to stop and she listened for a little while, but then started again. Bea groaned in agitation and grabbed at Debbie’s arm to pull her up so she was sitting straight in the chair instead of slouched.

 

“Debbie, stop.” Bea said firmly.

 

Debbie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

 

After waiting for an hour, the gate agent appeared from the boarding terminal and began calling different row numbers. Their row was called soon, and Bea grabbed her and Debbie’s carry-on bag and began walking to get boarded onto the plane. They quickly found their seats and they all sat down. Debbie sat by the window, Allie sat in the middle, and Bea sat in the aisle seat. Allie reached over and buckled Debbie in the seat before buckling herself in. Allie had been on a plane before, but not one that went somewhere other than Australia. She’s never been outside of Australia, so she was kind of nervous. Allie looked over to Bea and saw that she was picking at the skin around her nails.

 

Allie slid her hand down Bea’s forearm to her hand and tangled their fingers together to get Bea to stop picking at her nails. “Nervous?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bea nodded her head. “I mean this isn’t my first flight, but I always get nervous when I get on a plane.”

 

“Well, this is my first flight out of Australia.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I’m only twenty-two, Bea.” She laughed. “I haven’t exactly had the time to go do whatever.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad that you’re experiencing your first flight out of Australia with me.”

 

“Me too. Although, I hope we have more flights out of Australia together.” Allie smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“You don’t have to ask.” Bea chuckled.

 

“I know, but I didn’t know if you were still mad at me and I know you’re still wary on public displays of affection.”

 

“For the record, I’m not mad at you and even though public displays of affection is still sort of foreign to me, I’m beginning to love claiming you in front of people.” Bea smirked.

 

Allie leaned slightly across the arm rest and connected her lips with Bea’s. It was a slow, sensual kiss that made Bea moan lowly into the kiss. Bea pulled away from Allie once she felt the arousal build up and Allie smirked, knowing just what the kiss was doing for Bea.

 

“You are so lucky that I don’t drag you the bathroom right now because Debbie is here.” Bea said to where only Allie could hear her.

 

“Sex on a plane…can’t say that’s on my bucket list.” She winked. “But it’d be so hot.”

 

Allie looked over to Debbie who was engrossed in looking out of the small window watching the different workers out on the tarmac. Allie leaned down to her bag and pulled out her small blanket to drape over her and Bea. She pushed the armrest up between them and leaned her head down on Bea’s shoulder.

 

“Allie, I’m not cold…”

 

“Shhh.” Allie hushed her.

 

Allie slowly trailed her hand to Bea’s thigh and she felt Bea still beneath her touch. She moved her hand to the inner part of her thigh and slowly inched her hand towards Bea core. She lightly grazed her fingers over Bea’s core while watching Bea’s face. Allie pushed Bea’s shirt up a little so she could work her fingers on the buttons of Bea’s jeans. As Allie was desperately trying to unbutton the button, Bea put her hand on top of Allie’s to stop her.

 

“No. I’m not doing that here, with all these people around and Debbie right there.” Bea gently pushed Allie’s hand away and pushed the blanket off of herself.

 

“Later then.” Allie cheekily replied before pulling the blanket more on herself and cuddled into it.

 

These next four hours were truly going to be the death of Bea.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea ended up falling asleep on the plane, so when the plane landed against the tarmac in New Zealand, she jumped awake from her sleep. She looked to her right and saw Allie and Debbie sharing the blanket watching something on the small screen on the seat in front of Debbie.

 

Not long later, they were getting off the plane and going to baggage claim. Bea was sitting on the edge of the carousel waiting for it to start so they could grab their bags. She was in the middle of talking to Debbie about how much she was going to love her birthday surprise when the baggage carousel roared to life and started rolling. Bea’s eyes went wide and she tried to jump up to get off, but she slipped and ended up falling over onto it. She struggled to get up, so Allie grabbed her arm and yanked her off the carousel and steadied Bea until she was able to stand on her own. Allie’s lips began curling upwards before she started laughing.

 

“And what’s so funny?” Bea asked, half serious, as she stood on her own.

 

Allie couldn’t even answer, she was too busy laughing about what just happened to Bea. Bea playfully shoved Allie while she laughed.

 

“It’s not that funny.” She added.

 

“God, Bea. It was! I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard in my life!”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s arm and pulled her close.

 

“You just wait until we’re alone.” She whispered in Allie’s ear.

 

A sly smiled formed on Allie’s mouth after Bea pulled away.

 

They didn’t have to wait long until their suit cases finally rolled up on the baggage carousel. Bea grabbed Debbie’s smaller suitcase and handed it to her before grabbing her own and Allie’s. After they had their luggage, Bea grabbed Debbie’s hand and began walking to exit the airport and grab a cab to Bea’s dad’s house. Bea was looking down while walking and only looked up as soon as she heard Debbie start squealing with excitement and feel Debbie yank her hand from her embrace and start running.

 

“Debbie!” Bea yelled about to run after, but stopped herself when she saw where Debbie was running to.

 

Bea’s eyes widened when she saw a few of her family members here at the airport waiting for her. Her dad held up a sign that said “ _welcome home knucklehead!!!”._ Along with Bea’s dad was her now step mum that she hadn’t properly met yet, her grandmother, her brother and his wife, her uncle, and her nephew. Bea saw Debbie jump into the arms of her Papa and her heart swelled with love. She looked over to Allie who looked a bit nervous.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. They won’t bite.” Bea chuckled.

 

“All of them are your family?”

 

“Yeah, my dad and his wife, my grandmother, my brother and his wife, my nephew, and my uncle.”

 

“You never said you had a brother.”

 

“Hmm, guess I failed to mention it. His name is Andrew and Deb’s hugging him now.” Bea said.

 

She watched Allie turn her gaze to the group ahead of them and watch Debbie hug each of them.

 

“We should go to them. It’ll be okay.” Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and started to tug her along towards her family.

 

Bea walked the short distance to her family with her hand latched onto Allie’s. She could feel the sweat form in Allie’s hand from her nervousness, so she gave her a light squeeze to assure her that everything would be okay. As soon as they were close to her family, her dad dropped the sign and engulfed Bea into a massive hug, practically lifting her up off the ground.

 

“Oh, Bea. I’ve missed you, it’s been too long.” Her dad said.

 

“I’ve missed you too, dad. Now put me down before you strain yourself.” Bea joked.

 

He put Bea down and Bea hugged her grandmother and uncle, then her brother.

 

“Hey, knucklehead. It’s good to see ya.” Her brother smiled.

 

“Well now I know you were the culprit of the sign.”

 

“You know it.” He said pulling Bea into a tight embrace.

 

Bea then hugged her nephew and picked him up into her arms. He was only a couple years older than Debbie, so he wasn’t that much bigger than her.

 

“I missed you, Aunt Bea.” He said hugging her neck.

 

“I missed you too, Nick.” She kissed his cheek, which he was highly disgusted by. Bea shook her head laughing and put him down before hugging her brother’s wife.

 

“Uh, Bea.” Her dad started. “You haven’t properly met Mia yet. So, Bea this is Mia, Mia this is my youngest daughter Bea.”

 

“Hey, Bea, it’s great to officially meet you.” Mia smiled.

 

“It’s great to meet the woman who made my dad fall head over heels for.” Bea smiled back and reached her hand out so she could shake Mia’s hand.

 

“Speaking of falling head over heels for, gonna introduce us to your dime?” Bea’s dad asked.

 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Everyone this-“

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Debbie interrupted as she stepped in front of her mum. “I’ve got this mama.”

 

Bea held her hands up in surrender and let Debbie take the lead. Debbie grabbed Allie’s free hand and began to introduce her.

 

“Allie, this is my Papa, Mia, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Grace, Nick, Granny, and Uncle Joe. Everybody, this is Allie.” Debbie took a deep breath. “Also, my other mama.”

 

Allie nervously laughed. “Hey, it’s nice to meet all of you.” She smiled.

 

“Alright, come here. We hug in this family.” Bea’s dad held his arms out to hug Allie.

 

Allie was hesitant at first, but when she looked at Bea and Bea nodded her head, Allie stepped forward and gave Bea’s dad a hug. The rest of Bea’s family then gave Allie a hug, and Allie couldn’t help but feel right where she belonged.

 

Allie let her gaze linger on Bea’s brother, Andrew, for a moment. They had similarities, the deep brown eyes and strong jaw, but other than that they didn’t look too similar. Andrew had straight black hair, and his skin tone wasn’t as tan as Bea’s. He was a nice looking man, but he wasn’t Bea.

 

“Well, I can say that I was happy when Bea and Harry weren’t together anymore. That man was a dick.” Andrew plainly said. “And I can also say that I was a bit shocked when dad mentioned to me that Bea was with a woman. But now that I’m looking at you two together, it’s obvious there’s something there and I’m happy for my sister.”

 

“Thanks, bub. After Harry I never thought I would find someone else, then she popped up from nowhere.” Bea turned to look at Allie with nothing but love. “And I don’t know how she did it, but she was able to break down the wall that I put up, and I’m glad she did.”

 

“If I remember correctly,” Allie started with a smirk. “You were the one that popped up into my restaurant and Debbie came crashing into me. And I just happened to stick around and use my charm on you.”

 

Bea just smiled at her, she couldn’t think of an equal or better comeback.

 

“Okay, well are we just going to stand in the middle of the airport all day? Or can we go get some food?” Bea’s dad interjected.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all sitting at a big table in some seafood restaurant enjoying the time together and laughing. Bea took a moment to look around the table. She loved that everyone was treating Allie like she’d been in the family for years. She watched as Andrew’s wife, Grace, and Allie took a special liking to one another. They instantly clicked and they talked liked they known each other for years. It didn’t matter to Bea, she was just happy…right now, in this moment. And part of her wished that it would never end.

 

“Okay, alright.” Andrew began, pulling Bea out of her thoughts. “Allie, dear, I’m going to put an end to your misery and tell you how Bea got the nickname ‘knucklehead’ from us.” He laughed. Allie had been asking why everyone kept calling Bea ‘knucklehead’, but no one would answer they would just instantly start laughing.

 

“Andrew…” Bea said through her gritted teeth.

 

“Come on, it’s alright. Better to get it over with now, right? Or she’ll be bugging anyone to tell her.” He laughed.

 

Bea groaned and Allie put her hand on top of Bea’s forearm.

 

“It can’t be that bad, babe.”

 

“You have no idea.” Bea rolled her eyes. “Alright, tell her, cause I’m not.”

 

“Alright, well it started when I was about fourteen and Bea was ten.” He started with a laugh. “My dad had a sinister knucklehead motorbike. Dad always kept his bike in his hand made garage in the backyard, he rarely ever rode it because it was just ‘too precious’. Anyway, one day little curious Bea here,” He laughed again.

 

“Oh, god.” Bea groaned and put her head in her hands.

 

“She thought it would be a good idea to get on dad’s bike. Not only did she get on it, but she got the keys and turned it on. How she was able to turn it on? I have no idea. But she got it on, and she revved it up a bit. That’s when I heard it and I was confused because dad didn’t do that, so I went outside. As soon as I opened the backdoor, all I seen was Bea on the knucklehead motorbike crashing out of dad’s garage and she drove it straight into the brick wall of our house and she fell off. Neither of our parents were home, so when dad got home and seen what happened, he was livid but then he laughed and yelled ‘you damn knucklehead!’. So calling her knucklehead kind of stuck.”

 

Allie was laughing, nudging Bea’s shoulder trying to get her to lighten up. “That’s hilarious. Oh, god.” She wiped at her eyes for the tears that formed from her laughing. “I’d hate to see you on a motorbike now.”

 

Andrew sucked his teeth. “Now? Christ, she’s a pro now! She rides like she was meant to. She’s great at it.”

 

Allie shot her head towards Bea who was nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Why haven’t I known that about you?”

 

“I don’t own a motorbike, or you would’ve.” Bea chuckled. “I only get to ride when I come here, and it’s not that often.”

 

 _Bea, on a motorbike…holy fuck, that’s got to be the hottest thing in the world._ Allie thought.

 

Bea leaned closer to Allie’s ear. “Maybe I’ll take you for a ride.” She whispered almost seductively.

 

As Bea pulled away from Allie’s ear, she was smirking. The look on Allie’s face told her everything she needed to know; Allie was now worked up, hot and bothered.

 

Allie could feel the pool of wetness swarm between her legs from just imagining sitting behind Bea on a motorbike with her front pressed firmly against Bea’s back. She briefly closed her eyes and then reopened them to look at Bea, who was giving her most charming smirk to let Allie know that she knew exactly where her mind went.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was coming to an end after their day. They had all went to Bea’s brother’s house, after they ate an early dinner, and he showed Bea around his place and showed her the dirt track he got made for his dirt bikes. After two hours of Bea trying to persuade Andrew to let her drive one of his dirt bikes on the track, Bea, Allie, and Debbie were finally settled at Bea’s dad’s house. Bea and Allie had their things settled in the guest bedroom and Debbie would be sleeping in the room with her great-grandmother. Bea insisted on Allie and Debbie sharing the guest room and that she’d just sleep on the couch, so her granny wouldn’t have to sleep with Deb, but her granny assured that she’d love to share her room with Debbie for the next week.

Allie took a shower on her own while Bea got reacquainted with her dad again. After Allie showered and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom in the guest room and collided into Bea. At first, she was startled, but then instantly relaxed when she realized it was Bea.

Bea wrapped her arms around Allie’s waist and pulled her close. She placed a soft, barely touching kiss to the side of Allie’s neck under her ear. And she swears she felt Allie tremble.

 

“You’ve been worked up all day, huh?” Bea whispered in her ear.

 

“Yeah.” Allie breathed out.

 

“I know, I could tell. It took everything out of me to not drag you somewhere and have my way with you.” She nibbled on Allie’s earlobe. “I’m glad I was able to contain myself, because now I want to feel you.”

 

Allie closed her eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “ _Fuck,_ ” She shakily said. “I want to, so bad, but your family is out there.”

 

“I locked the door. Debbie’s sound asleep already, no one will bother us. You’ve just got to be quiet.”

 

Before Bea could let Allie reply, she was pulling her shirt over Allie’s head and tossed it to the floor, happy to find that she didn’t have a bra on. She quickly discarded her own shirt before she kissed Allie on the lips and bringing her hands up cup both of Allie’s breasts, gently massaging them. Allie broke the kiss to throw her head back at the pleasing sensation of Bea rolling her nipples between her fingers. She bit her bottom lip to try to keep herself from moaning. Bea dropped her hands from Allie’s breasts and trailed them down her torso and hooked her fingers into Allie’s pajama bottoms. Bea squatted in front of Allie and pushed her bottoms down her long, toned legs. Bea helped Allie step out of her bottoms before she pushed them aside. She kissed the inside of each of Allie’s thighs before kissing her right below her belly button. She then grabbed Allie’s underwear and pulled them off of her. Bea stood back up and crashed their lips together as she picked Allie up in her arms. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge with Allie in her lap and took note on how shaky it felt when she sat down on it. She rolled over to make Allie get off her lap and she stood up. She grabbed a pillow and set in on the ground and then sat on top of the pillow with her legs outstretched in front of her. She looked to Allie and tapped her hands on her lap to signal Allie to get on her lap.

 

“On the floor?” Allie questioned.

 

“Yeah, the bed was shaky. Don’t need to be knocking against the wall, come on.”

 

Allie got up from the bed and walked to Bea before gently lowering herself down onto Bea’s lap. Bea caressed Allie’s back softly, easily trickling her fingers up and down her back as they softly kissed and melded their lips together. Bea moved her hands from Allie’s back to the sides of her thighs, and again caressed her soft, tender body.

 

Bea kissed from Allie’s mouth, across her jawline, down to neck, and across the front of her neck as she worked one of Allie’s nipples with her fingers and caressed her lower back with her other hand. She gently tugged on Allie’s nipple which elicited a soft moan from the blonde, and Bea just smiled because she loved knowing she had such an effect on her.

She trailed her hand slowly down the front of Allie’s body and circled her fingers around Allie’s belly button before going further down. Allie pushed her chest against Bea’s body when she felt Bea slide her fingers through her wet folds. She gripped her hands against the mattress behind Bea’s back as Bea continued to explore her fingers through Allie’s core like it was her first time.

Bea circled her fingers firmly around Allie’s clit and Allie jerked her body towards Bea.

 

“Fuck, Bea.” Allie said trying to hold back a moan.

 

Bea didn’t want to waste anymore, so she unexpectedly pushed two fingers into Allie’s opening. Allie let a moan escape her lips, she couldn’t help it. She pushed her head down against Bea’s as Bea began to slowly pump her fingers in and out. With every push in of her fingers, she made sure her palm would brush firmly against Allie’s clit, and every time Allie would hiss in pleasure.

 

“Ahhh,” Allie lustily moaned.

 

“Ride my fingers, baby.” Bea rasped.

 

Bea felt Allie start to rock her hips along with her fingers, so she picked up the pace of her fingers and so did Allie’s movements. It had been silent for a moment, only Allie’s heavy breathing was the only sound. She knew Allie liked dirty talk during sex and Bea was never much of a talker, but she was going to try to spur Allie on.

 

“God, Allie, you feel _so_ good.” She breathed out against Allie’s neck, and Allie was suddenly distracted for a moment, but quickly got back into rhythm. “I love the way I fill you up.” Bea added, kissing on Allie’s neck.

 

“Bea…” Allie whined.

 

Bea curled her fingers in Allie and she felt her fingers brush against a rough, spongey area that she’s never felt before. As her fingers brushed against it, she felt Allie shudder. She pulled her fingers away from that spot, but her curiosity got the better of her and she sought out that spot again. Once she felt it again, she brushed her fingers against it and Allie jerked her body.

 

“Oh my fucking god!” Allie shrieked, trying her hardest to be quiet.

 

Bea kept up her relentless pumping, and occasionally she let her fingers brush against that rough patch. She felt Allie’s inner walls start to clench around her fingers and she knew Allie was close. She pushed her palm against Allie’s clit and let her fingers reach that sensitive area again, and she felt Allie lose it. Allie shook and moaned out Bea’s name.

 

“Fuck, that felt…amazing.” Allie uttered.

 

After Allie relatively calmed down, she heaved out an ecstatic sigh and fell limp against Bea’s body. Bea went to remove her hand, but Allie quickly placed her hand over Bea’s to stop her.

 

“No, just stay there. I still want to feel you.” Allie breathlessly said.

 

Not too longer later, Allie finally found the strength to get off of Bea and slip into bed. She was relatively tired. Bea stood up and felt her jeans cling to her where Allie was sitting at, so she grabbed at the spot and felt that it was wet, really wet. She was confused.

 

“Uh, Allie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You drenched my pants.” Bea said as she was taking her pants off.

 

“Well you really did a number on me.”

 

“Yeah, but…what…happened?”

 

Allie slightly sat up and looked at Bea, she saw how honestly confused she looked.

 

“You made me ejaculate.” Allie calmly replied.

 

“Made you what?”

 

Allie giggled and patted the spot next to her in the bed. Bea turned the light off and slid into bed next to Allie.

 

“It’s time for your short lesson in female anatomy.” Allie said as she snuggled closer to Bea.

 

 

After Allie gave Bea a brief lesson in female ejaculation, they were laid close together, Bea spooning Allie.

 

“You know that I would normally repay you for making me feel _so_ good, but I’m honestly so tired and I can barely keep my eyes open.” Allie mumbled.

 

“Don’t worry about it, we have all of the time in the world, so go to sleep.” She kissed the back of Allie's head.

 

With no more than a second to pass, Allie closed her eyes and sleep instantly took over her. Bea had truly put her sleep with her magic fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe season 5 is soon to be coming to a close :( and still no justice for Bea...hope that all changes with ep. 12. We'll see.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter? :)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this chapter and get it out before the season five finale. Hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Also, there's a part in this chapter where I take it back to Australia for Franky's side of the story for her plan against Ferguson. Just to let you know ahead of time, I'm not really good with drama writing or getting that well into that sort of detail, but I hope you understand what I was trying to incorporate. You'll understand what I'm trying to say once you get to that part.

Allie woke up in the early morning of the next day. As she opened her eyes and let them settle a bit, she realized she didn’t feel Bea’s body against hers. She slightly sat up and turned to look at the opposite side of the bed. She smiled to herself when she saw Bea laying on her stomach close to the edge with one of her arms hanging off the bed and the other tucked underneath her pillow, and the blanket was pushed down to her waist showing off her naked back. Allie leaned over and pressed her lips softly against the space between Bea’s shoulder blades before she got up out of the bed. She put on her pajamas that Bea so kindly pulled off of her last night and she looked at the clock, _06:00 am._

Allie walked out of the room so she could go to the kitchen to get some water. She tip-toed through the house, not wanting to wake anyone, and she entered the kitchen. Allie unsuccessfully looked for a glass in the cabinets so she could get some water. She was about to give up and go back to the room, when a voice startled her.

 

“What are you looking for?” Bea’s dad asked.

 

Allie jumped a little and put her hand over her chest before she turned around to see Bea’s dad sitting at the table.

 

“I was looking for a glass.” Allie answered.

 

“They are in that corner cabinet.”

 

Allie nodded her head and walked to corner cabinet and opened it to grab a glass. She walked back to the sink and put some water in it before drinking it.

 

“What are you doing up so early?” He asked.

 

“I just woke up and was thirsty. I was about to give up and go back to bed, but thankfully you came in here.” Allie laughed. “So, thank you, Mr…?”

 

“Miller.” He answered. “But don’t call me Mr. Miller, please. Call me Pete or Dad.”

 

“Thank you, Pete.” Allie smiled. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No, no, not at all. I’ve been a wake. I was in the other room reading a newspaper when I heard someone in here.”

 

“Oh, okay. So, Bea’s surname was Miller?”

 

“Indeed, it was. I have no idea why she won’t just change it back instead of keeping Smith. That’s just another way of being tied to that dickweed.”

 

“Yeah, I think she’s keeping it because of Debbie. That’s all Debbie knows, ya know?”

 

“Yeah. She could change hers too.” He chuckled. “Anyway, what’s your last name?”

 

“Novak.” Allie answered after taking another sip of her water.

 

“Hmm. How’s it going to be when you and Bea get married?” He asked, then smiled when he saw the look on Allie’s face. “Allie Smith? Bea Novak? Allie Novak-Smith? Bea Smith-Novak?”

 

“Um,” Allie didn’t know how to answer. “I, uh, haven’t thought about that. I don’t think we’ll be getting married anytime soon.” She nervously laughed. “Neither of us are ready for that, to be honest. We’re taking things pretty slow right now.”

 

“You don’t live together?” He asked.

 

“No, sir. We don’t. And we haven’t discussed that topic.”

 

“Okay. So, you’re sure y’all are taking things slow? Cause I most definitely heard you two last night.” He grinned.

 

Allie almost spit out of her water, but she was able to cup her mouth in time.

 

“The walls are pretty thin.” He added.

 

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry.” Her face was probably as red as Bea’s hair.

 

“Don’t be, it’s good to know she’s happy.” He assured. “Sit down for a minute, yeah? I’d like to just talk to you one-on-one since we probably won’t get much time to do that.”

 

Allie sat down in a chair across from Pete and began tracing her finger around the rim of the glass in a nervous gesture.

 

“When Bea was with Harry, I knew he was no good. I could always hear it in her voice that she was scared when we talked on the phone. I found out he beat her because she accidently slipped up and told me one time, and let me tell you…I was about to be on my way to Australia to kill the son of a bitch, but Bea begged me not to. She said she was handling it, so I listened to her and I trusted her. Well, she didn’t do anything about it. I got a call from her friend, Franky, and she told me everything. I was fuming. I went to Australia and when I saw my baby girl laid up in that hospital bed like she was, I was about to risk everything and kill Harry. She looked like she was on the verge of dying and I was going to kill Harry, but he was already in prison, so I couldn’t do anything. I stayed with her for a little while and I could tell that she was so ashamed. She had nothing to be ashamed of, ya know? It was all him, he made her feel worthless. I always saw how tense she was, how quiet she was, and how scared she always looked. She wasn’t like that before Harry.” He said.

 

Allie wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes.

 

“When she called me about asking to let you come here, I could hear by her voice that she was nervous about telling me about you. She knows that I’m not that much for same-sex relationships, but I don’t mind it either. It doesn’t bother me. But when she began telling me about you, I heard in her voice that she was happy. I was skittish at first, not gonna lie. But then seeing you two together, it really made me realize that I had nothing to worry about. I haven’t seen her this carefree, this happy, and this relaxed since she was a teenager. And it’s all because of you.” He paused. “About a year after Harry had been in prison, she came here to visit. Debbie was a little over a year old, but she brought her anyway. I asked her if she was ever going to get involved with someone again, and she told me that she didn't deserve to be happy, that all she needed was Debbie. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, my baby girl felt like she wasn’t good enough for anyone and it truly broke me. Yeah, she was young, but she shouldn’t have ever thought like that.” He sighed and paused again for a moment. “I know I’m rambling, but I just want to tell you that I’m so thankful you are in my daughter’s life and I’m so happy that you made her feel like she’s worth it. She deserves happiness.”

 

“Pete, I truly adore Bea. She went through so much and she was so strong, and I feel so lucky that she let me into her life. I would never do anything to hurt her or Debbie. I love Bea so much, and I love Debbie like she’s my own. Both of them have been a blessing to me. I told her that she deserved to be cherished before we ever got together, and she didn’t think so. So, ever since I made it my mission to cherish her and to treat her like she deserves. One time,” Allie smiled at the memory. “Before she knew that I liked her, I tried to kiss her and she rejected me. I ran from her, I was so ashamed. Then the next morning as I was leaving for work, she was walking up the steps to my apartment. She drove me to work, even though I told her I didn’t want her to. She stayed at the diner I worked at for breakfast and kind of harassed me all morning at work that day, and I secretly loved it.” She laughed. “Then she picked me up when I got off and we went back to my apartment because she wanted to talk about what happened. She ended up telling me she liked me and she kissed me, that's how we kind of started. She keeps telling people that she’s lucky to have me, but really I’m the lucky one.”

 

“You’re lucky to have each other, just look at it like that.”

 

“Yeah.” Allie smiled.

 

“I’m going to let you go back to bed now.” He stood up from the table. “Thank you, Allie, for showing my daughter that love can be good.” He added before walking off.

 

Allie disposed of her glass in the sink before walking back to the guest room. She slipped into the bed beside Bea and instantly gravitated towards her, wrapping her arm around her. She kissed Bea on the cheek before laying her head gently down on Bea’s back. She couldn’t help but smile as sleep took over her once again.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Allie woke up to the feeling of someone poking at her cheek. She scrunched up her face as she fluttered her eyes open. As soon as her eyes opened, Bea came into view with the cheekiest grin on her face. Bea poked at Allie’s cheek one more time and then trailed her finger over to Allie’s lips and traced her finger across her lips before leaning down and kissing her.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Bea smiled.

 

“Good morning.” Allie returned the smile. “Was it really necessary to be poking my cheek like you were?”

 

“No, not really. But you made this really cute sound when I first did it and I was trying to get you to make that sound again, but you didn’t.”

 

“Sorry to displease you.” Allie laughed.

 

“You could never displease me, babe.” Bea leant down and kissed Allie again. After she kissed Allie’s lips, she moved her mouth up a little and kissed Allie on the tip of her nose. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“I know you are.” Allie smiled. “What’s that smell?”

 

“Oh, Granny is wiping it up in the kitchen. You’re about to eat the best breakfast you could ever eat.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I bet I can think of a better breakfast.”

 

“Yeah?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Yeah.” Allie trailed her hand down Bea’s torso to her core, making Bea gasp.

 

“Allie…we can’t.”

 

“I know.” She smirked and moved her hand away from Bea. “Your dad heard us last night.” She giggled.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah, I got up earlier to get something to drink and he was up too. We started talking and he told me that he heard us last night and that the walls are pretty thin.” Allie laughed at the horrified look on Bea’s face.

 

“Oh, god.” Bea dropped her face down against the pillow and groaned.

 

“It’s okay. He may have been a little disgusted, but he said he was happy for you.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Bea mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Oh, hush.” Allie playfully swatted Bea’s arm. “Come on, let’s shower and get ready so I can eat this breakfast that you speak so highly of.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, my god!” Allie exclaimed as she finished her breakfast. “That was really good. Thank you so much, Eden.”

 

“You are very welcome, dear. But as I said yesterday, call me Granny. Everybody calls me Granny.” She said.

 

Allie smiled then turned her attention to Bea, who was still eating her breakfast. Allie grabbed the fork she just got done using and took a forkful of the cooked tomatoes, mushrooms, and hash browns from Bea’s plate before quickly shoving it into her mouth.

 

“Hey!” Bea said as she pulled her plate away from Allie.

 

“There’s plenty more up there if you want more, dear.” Granny said.

 

“Oh, no. I’m stuffed. I was just picking at Bea.” Allie smiled.

 

“We’ll be going to Andrew’s later for lunch, he’s cooking and wants us all there. Mia is making pavlova to take there, she makes the best around here. Bea, you’ll love it.” Her dad said.

 

“Can’t wait to try it.” Bea answered.

 

Mia stood up to start collecting the dirty dishes so she could clean up. Allie instantly got up too and began helping to grab the dishes.

 

“Allie, sit down and relax. I’ve got this, you don’t need to help.” Mia stated.

 

“No, I don’t mind helping, really. In fact, I insist. So, please, let me help. You can wash and I’ll dry.” Allie suggested.

 

Mia, Bea’s dad’s new wife, accepted Allie’s offer and let her help. Everyone retreated to the living room as Allie and Mia began cleaning the kitchen up.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was dressed and ready to go to Andrew’s house for lunch. Bea was literally drooling on herself by how Allie looked, but she needed to refrain herself from acting on how she felt, knowing she could take Allie right now if she wanted to. Allie was wearing her short baby blue shorts with a white tank top, and she was wearing her hair tied up. Bea had never seen Allie wear her up before, and she loved it up. It brought out Allie’s facial features and she just looked beautiful.

Bea rode in the car with her dad and Granny while Debbie and Allie rode with Mia in her car. It wasn’t long before they got to Andrew’s house.

 

All of them got out of the car and was greeted at the front door by Nick, and he walked them through the house to the back patio where Andrew was grilling burgers for everyone. Mia and Granny went back inside to see if Grace needed help with anything and Nick grabbed on Debbie’s arm and pulled her out into the big backyard so they could jump on his trampoline. Bea was really happy that Debbie had someone her age to play with when they visited here. Bea’s dad ended up following Debbie and Nick out in the yard so he could spend some time with them together. Bea and Allie sat at one of the tables on the patio and Bea couldn’t help but touch Allie in some way, so she grabbed one of her hands and held it. She ended mindlessly playing with Allie’s fingers.

 

An hour later and the burgers were done. Everyone got a plate and fixed themselves a burger and some potato salad that Grace made. They were all eating, enjoying the food that Andrew and his wife prepared, when Andrew stood up and grabbed everyone’s attention.

 

“Since we’re all here, I have an announcement to make.” Andrew started. “I see you’re all enjoying your food, so I won’t be long. A couple of weeks ago we found out that Grace is pregnant, and in approximately eight months we will be welcoming another little nugget into the world.”

 

Smiles broke out around the table, along with congratulations. Pete jumped up and hugged his son then hugged Grace. He sat back down at the sat and looked to Bea and saw how she was looking at Allie, he smiled as he thought of a way to put Allie on the spot.

 

“Allie, have you ever thought of having kids?” He asked.

 

Allie’s eyes went wide in shock. “I, um…uh.” She stuttered.

 

“Dad…” Bea interjected.

 

“Nah, Bea. It was just a question.” He laughed.

 

“Um,” Allie cleared her throat. “No, I can honestly say that I’ve never thought of it.”

 

“Do you think you’d want them someday?”

 

“Maybe someday,” Allie turned her head to look at Bea. “If it’s with the right person.”

 

Bea’s heart literally jumped out of her chest. She smiled wholeheartedly at Allie and Allie smiled back. They were still young, but it doesn’t matter. Bea wanted a future with Allie, and she was sure Allie felt the same.

 

“I hope you’re not suggesting that Bea is the right person.” Andrew joked, and everyone laughed.

 

“Oh, get over yourself.” Bea laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea asking Andrew if she could drive one of his dirt bikes on the dirt track again, he finally said yes and both of them were suiting up in dirt bike gear to ride. The rest of Bea’s family, along with Allie, was sitting out by the dirt track waiting for Andrew and Bea to come out so they could watch them ride. Debbie and Nick were driving around in his electric toy cars that he has.

Bea and Andrew were finally suited up and ready to drive out onto the dirt track. As soon as Bea kick started the dirt bike, a huge smile spread across her face. She loved the sound of it and she just loved being able to ride.

Bea was first to drive to the dirt track and without hesitating she took off down the track as fast as she could. One of the reasons she was so excited about coming here was for this moment. She doesn’t have any kind of motorbike of her own, so when she comes here she can unleash her inner beast.

Allie was nervous seeing Bea drive that fast on the dirt track. She was scared that something might happen. She looked over to Grace and saw how calm she looked.

 

“You aren’t nervous about them driving like that?” Allie asked Grace.

 

“No, not at all. Andrew isn’t going anywhere near as fast as Bea, but she’s better than him anyway. Don’t worry, she’s practically a pro. If she wasn’t a hairdresser, she could totally pass as a professional dirt biker.” She laughed.

 

“Has Bea,” She gasped seeing Bea jump one of the dirt ramps on the track. “Has Bea ever wrecked before?”

 

“Not that I know of, except for that time Andrew told you about.” Grace looked at Allie. “Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I don’t think Bea would put herself in danger if she knew she couldn’t handle it. And besides, Andrew is the one we should all be worrying about. He’s always hurting himself on one of those things. About a year ago, he fractured his collarbone and he’s still going at it.”

 

Allie nodded her head, and turned her attention back to Bea riding. She’d probably feel better if she knew how good Bea was, like how everyone is saying, but this is the first time she’s ever saw Bea riding and she couldn’t help but worry. She watched Bea make her way around the track again and to that dirt ramp again, and this time as Bea jumped it she twisted the back of the bike to the side and Allie swore her heart fell out of her chest.

 

After about thirty minutes of getting reacquainted with riding again, Bea drove off the track and slowly drove towards where her family was sitting and watching, and she stopped right by Allie. She pulled the helmet off her head and shook her head to loosen her curls.

 

“Did you see me out there?” Bea asked excitedly.

 

“I did.” Allie smiled, loving how excited Bea looked. “You were really good, babe.”

 

Bea held her hand out. “Come on.”

 

“What?”

 

“Get on, I want to take you for a ride.”

 

Allie laughed. “Oh, no. No thanks, Bea. I’m perfectly fine just watching.”

 

“Come on, I’m not going to go fast. I’ll go slow, and I definitely won’t jump the ramp with you on. Please, trust me.”

 

“Bea…” Allie groaned and threw her head back.

 

“Please…?”

 

“Fine!” Allie stood up from the lawn chair.

 

“Put this on.” Bea handed the helmet to Allie.

 

“What about you?” She asked as she accepted the helmet.

 

“We’ll be going slow and I’d rather you where the helmet. I’ll be fine.”

 

Allie put the helmet on her head before she got on the dirt bike behind Bea. Bea showed her where to place her feet and told her to hold on tight. Allie wrapped her arms tight around Bea and pushed herself flush against her.

Bea took off slow and stayed slow until she got back onto the dirt track. She sped up a little, and then she shifted up to third gear and took off faster and she felt Allie tighten her hold.

 

“Bea!! Slow down!” Allie yelled.

 

Bea laughed and slowed down before shifting down a gear. She went around the track and as she approached the dirt ramp she slowed down some more and warned Allie ahead of time that they were approaching the ramp so Allie wouldn’t get scared.

 

After she rode Allie around the track a few more times, she drove the dirt bike back to the garage to store it and get off it. She drove the bike back to the spot where she got it from and kicked out the kick stand before turning it off. She waited for Allie to get off so she could, but all she felt was Allie pulling her helmet off and then drop it to the ground.

Allie wrapped her arms back around Bea’s waist and let one of her hands trail to the front waistband of Bea’s dirt bike gear. She slipped just a few fingers in the waistband to see Bea’s reaction.

 

“Allie…we can’t.”

 

“We can.” She whispered and kissed the exposed skin on Bea’s neck.

 

Allie pushed her hand further into Bea’s bottoms and into her underwear. She slipped her fingers through Bea’s surprisingly wet folds.

 

“I guess me being on here with you, this close, was having the same effect on you as it was with me.” She whispered in Bea’s ear, her breath hitting her skin sent chills down Bea’s spine. “You’re so wet for me.”

 

Bea inhaled sharply when Allie began circling her clit.

 

“I’m just repaying the favor for last night.” Allie said.

 

“God, _Allie…_ we can’t do this here. Someone will come.”

 

“The only one coming, will be you.” Allie said as she firmly ran her fingers over Bea’s clit before slipping her fingers down to enter Bea’s opening.

 

“ _Ahhh._ ” Bea moaned, and threw her head back onto Allie’s shoulder. She turned her head to the side to give Allie more access to her neck.

 

“You looked so hot on this bike. I don't know if I was more worried or turned on by you riding.” She whispered.

 

Allie found her rhythm and kept pumping in and out of Bea as Bea moved her hips along with Allie’s fingers.

 

“That’s right, ride my fingers, baby.” Allie breathed against Bea’s neck before sucking on her pulse point.

 

“Faster.” Bea uttered.

 

Allie picked up her speed and Bea gripped her hands tight on the handlebars as she matched Allie’s movements with her own.

 

“Come on, baby, let go for me. Come on my fingers.” Allie seductively said as she pushed into Bea as far as she could while curling her fingers and pushing her palm against Bea’s clit.

 

“Fuckkkk.” Bea moaned out as her body released and her inner walls convulsed around Allie’s fingers.

 

Allie pulled her hand out of Bea’s pants when Bea calmed from her high. She kissed the side of Bea’s neck one more time before getting off the bike. Bea dropped her head down onto the handlebars with a sigh and then laughed.

 

“What’s funny?” Allie asked as she washed her hands in the sink that was in the garage.

 

Bea got off the bike and hung the keys on the key holder on the wall.

 

“I just never thought…I’d have sex on a dirt bike.” She blushed. “Or any sex at all.”

 

“I never thought that I’d be as happy as I am right now, with you.” Allie walked to Bea and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

 

“Oh, please. I bet you’d be saying that to another girl if I wasn’t in the picture.” Bea deflected the nice words Allie said.

 

“I probably would say it to another girl if I didn’t have you, and I’ve said it to girls in my past. And the difference is, I never meant it when I said it to them, but with you I mean every word. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

Bea softly smiled and leant forward to kiss Allie. Bea clasped her hands on each side of Allie’s face and deepened their kiss. Bea was the happiest she’s ever been too. She was happy when Debbie was born, but that was a different kind of happiness than what she has with Allie. Allie just flipped her world upside down and made her understand that love can be good. She never believed in loved and she thought people who said they were in love was silly, but that was before she met Allie. Allie just got under her skin and wiggled her way into Bea’s stone cold heart and warmed it. She would do anything for Allie. Allie could tell Bea to jump, and Bea would ask her how high. Allie was her drug, and she was always high on Allie.

 

“Oi! Love birds!” Andrew hollered, interrupting their intimate moment. He continued when they broke apart and looked at him. “Get out of the dirt bike gear, we’re about to leave. Mia and Granny is going to watch Nick and Debbie while we all go downhill and water zorbing.”

 

“Shit yeah! Have you ever been zorbing?” Bea asked Allie.

 

“I have no idea what that is.” Allie chuckled.

 

“Well, I hope you have a strong stomach.” Bea smiled before taking all of the dirt bike gear off.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile in Australia…_

“Gidge, I’ll be fine, I promise.” Franky leant into Bridget’s car and kissed her on the lips. “You talked to your brother, right?”

 

“Yeah, here’s his number. He said call him.” She handed Franky the folded piece of paper. “Promise me you’ll be safe.”

 

“I promise. I promise.”

 

“When is it happening?”

 

“There’s another shipment tonight, so tonight. I’ll call you as soon as it’s over with. You’ll be in Sydney by then.”

 

“Oh, Franky…”

 

“It’ll be okay, Gidge. Now go.” She kissed Bridget again.

 

With one last look and wave to Franky, Bridget took off to go to Sydney. She was going to be driving there so she’d have plenty of time to clear her head from worry.

Franky unfolded the piece of paper and took out her phone to call Bridget’s brother.

 

 

After getting off the phone with Bridget’s brother, she felt relatively relieved from his soothing words. She then called Kim and Bea’s mum, Debra, to see if they were still going to be going through with the plan.

 

The plan was that Franky would be meeting Kim at the warehouse, where the drug shipment gets shipped to, while all of the people that Joan has hired to work for her is separating the drugs for selling. Kim and Franky would show up and get Joan to show herself, as she always hides in one of the storage rooms for her own protection. Debra would then show up and pretend like she desperately needs drugs and she would beg Joan for a hit. As soon as Joan would show herself, because she would try to get Debra to leave. Debra told Franky that Joan got her clean the last time, so she knew if she showed up then Joan would go stir crazy. And after Joan showed herself, then Bridget’s brother and his crew would sweep in and clear everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky had just got to the warehouse and her nerves were out of the roof. The only thing that would go wrong is Joan not being there, but Kim assured that Joan is always there on shipment day. She was deep in her thoughts when Kim knocked on her window. Franky sighed and got out of her car.

 

“You okay?” Kim asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just nervous is all.”

 

“Don’t be. It’ll be okay, nothing can go wrong.” She assured.

 

“Yeah, well come on.”

 

They walked through the doors of the warehouse and two people instantly stopped them, asking who they were. Once Kim told them who they were, the two guys moved aside and let them continue on their way. They walked further into the warehouse where all of the drugs was being separated. Franky followed Kim to one of the drug leaders.

 

“Hey, Gary. We need to talk to Joan.” Kim said as soon as she reached the guy.

 

“Hey, Kim. What for?” He asked.

 

Franky spoke up before Kim could say something stupid and blow their cover. “We’re having trouble with payment from one the buyers and we need to talk to her about it. Can you ask her to come out here?”

 

“I’ll page her.” He grabbed his phone and walked off.

 

A few minutes later, he returned.

 

“She said she’d call Kim tomorrow and sort it all out.”

 

“No, we need to talk to her right n-“

 

“Where the fuck is Joan?!” Debra hollered, interrupting Franky. She was walking wobbly and her speech was slurred.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Gary harshly asked.

 

“My name is Debra Llyod, tell Joan to get her ass out here and give me my drugs.”

 

Franky looked at Kim with a worried look, Debra came too early for her liking.

 

Gary pulled out his phone again and paged Joan. And within several minutes, Joan came barging from one of the back rooms and she went straight to Debra, grabbing her arm.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed. “You were supposed to stay clean. What have you been taking?”

 

“Joanie, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” She faked cried. “I did coke again.”

 

Just before Joan could reply, Bridget’s brother and his crew came barging in with their heavy artillery. Franky grabbed Kim and pulled her aside.

 

“Get on the ground!!” One the of the crew members yelled.

 

Joan pushed Debra and started to run. Franky took off after her and tackled her to the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” Joan huffed trying to get out of Franky’s embrace.

 

“Your time’s up, Joan. You’re going down along with everyone here.”

 

Joan shoved Franky off of her and Franky scrambled to stand up in case Joan tried to run again.

 

“This was all apart you plan? To put me away?” Joan sneered.

 

“I was tired of doing dirty things for you. And you weren’t going to let me go, so this was the last resort.”

 

“You bitch!” Joan yelled as she reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled out a silver pistol.

 

Franky’s eyes went wide and she held her hands up.

 

“Joan…you don’t need to use that, just put it down.”

 

Joan cocked the pistol and held it towards Franky.

 

“You shopped me to the cops, I told you were going to pay if anything happened.”

 

“Put the gun down!!” Bridget’s brother yelled as he pointed his gun as Joan.

 

As soon as Joan turned her head to see who yelled, Franky took off running to shelter herself somewhere. Joan turned her attention back to a now running Franky and she pulled the trigger. Franky fell to the ground screaming.

 

Joan shot her in the shoulder.

 

Bridget’s brother then pulled his trigger and shot Joan. His plan was to shoot to kill, and that’s exactly what happened. He ran over to Franky and put pressure on her shot wound.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” She hissed.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Franky. Just stay awake until the ambulance gets here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Franky was immediately rushed into surgery on her arrival to the hospital to get the bullet out. Bridget’s brother called Bridget on Franky’s phone as soon as he got to the hospital and checked on the status of Franky. He had to stay back at the crime scene for a few hours for security purposes and to talk to other detectives.

 

“Franky? Oh, god. You took forever to call me. Is everything okay?” Bridget answered when her phone rang.

 

“Bridge, it’s me.”

 

“Kevin? Why are you calling me on Franky’s phone?” She paused. “Oh god, what’s happened? Is she okay?”

 

“Calm down. She’s fine…now.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“She got shot in the shoulder, and she’s just got out of surgery, but I can’t go see her, they only gave me her things.”

 

“ _Fuck._ How bad was it?”

 

“Not too bad, most of the injury was to her soft tissues, like her muscles and ligaments. She had to have surgery to remove the bullet and repair those tissues.”

 

“Oh, my god. She promised me that she'd be okay and safe." She cried down the phone.

 

“She’s fine, Bridge. She’ll be fine. I’ll stay with her until you decide to come back.” He assured.

 

“I’m coming back now.”

 

“No, stay there and come back in the morning. I’ll let her know that you’ll be here some time tomorrow when they let me see her. Get some rest, okay? I love you, see you _tomorrow._ ” He said putting emphasis on ‘tomorrow’ to let her know that he was serious.

 

“Okay, I get it. I love you too, Kev. See you tomorrow.”

 

He hung up the phone and went back to the reception desk for any updates on Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The season finale airs in less than twelve hours...I seriously hope Joan gets taken down, or even better, Bea returns. I'm still so much in denial that Bea is forever gone. I just need Bea back :( I hope the season doesn't end in too bad of a cliffhanger, lol.   
> This is what I hope: What if at the last few seconds of the season 5 finale, the camera pans in to Bea opening her eyes from a coma? Like how season 4 ended with Allie opening her eyes? HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE??
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked ch. 28. The next chapter will be up later than normal because I will probably be curled up in a corner somewhere trying to get over whatever crazy thing might happen in episode 12. *sigh*   
> Let me know if you liked this chapter? And be honest ;)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...chapter 29.
> 
> I've worked on this chapter so much to try to make it good. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry, again, for the wait.

_Three days later…_

Bea was sleeping soundly. Having the best dream ever. She was probably snoring a little too. When suddenly something, no someone, pounced on her. The weight was too light to be Allie, so her next guess was Debbie. She opened her eyes, and yep…it was Debbie.

 

“Deb…” Bea groaned.

 

“Mum! Wake up! It’s my birthday!” She exclaimed.

 

A smile formed on Bea’s mouth. “It is?” She asked shocked. “I had no idea.”

 

“Mama!”

 

“I’m kidding baby. Of course I know it’s your birthday. This day five years ago was the happiest, most painful day of my life.” She laughed as she pulled Debbie close to her and she kissed the side of her head. “Happy birthday, baby.”

 

Debbie sat up from her mum with a huge smile on her face. “Thank you.” She beamed.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bea smiled. She looked over to her side and saw Allie wasn’t there. “Where’s Allie?”

 

“She’s cooking me a birthday breakfast.”

 

“Good, cause I’m starving.” Bea went to sit up, but Debbie pushed her back down.

 

“Noooo.” She held her hands against her mum’s chest. “She’s cooking for me, not you. You have to find something else to eat.”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Bea grabbed Debbie and began tickling her sides, making Debbie wriggle around and scream like she’s being tortured. Debbie begged her mum to stop, but Bea wasn’t letting up. She wrapped her legs around Debbie to hold her in place and began to relentlessly tickle Debbie some more. It wasn’t until Bea heard someone at the door when she stopped tickling Debbie.

 

“You going to stop soon or what? You’re distracting my cooking with making her scream.” Allie said with a smirk.

 

Bea looked to Allie and she was holding a spatula in her hand with an apron tied around her body.

 

“I’m giving her birthday tickles.” Bea replied. She went to tickle Debbie some more, but stopped when she saw Allie raise her eyebrows in a challenging way, daring her to continue tickling Debbie. Bea loosened her legs from around Debbie, and Debbie jumped up from the bed.

 

“You really are whipped.” Debbie giggled as she ran from the bed.

 

“You little…” Bea went to reach for Debbie, but Debbie was quicker in getting away.

 

Debbie walked by Allie and Allie ruffled Debbie’s hair. Debbie stuck her tongue out at her mum before leaving the room.

 

“How does she know what that even means?” Bea asked.

 

Allie shrugged her shoulders while laughing.

 

“Franky.” They both said in unison.

 

Allie walked to the bed and leant down to Bea, giving her the most loving kiss. Allie pulled away just far enough so their lips were ghosting over each other’s.

 

“Good morning.” Allie said.

 

“Good morning.” Bea replied just before she collided their lips together again. She placed both of her hands behind Allie on her butt and gave a light squeeze, earning a moan from the blonde. In a swift motion, Bea pulled Allie down onto her lap. She doesn’t think she could ever get tired of feeling Allie against her.

 

“Bea…” She managed to say through Bea’s kissing. She was able to pull away from Bea and she held her hand on Bea’s chest to stop her from coming back to her lips. “As much as I love kissing you, I really need to finish Debbie’s breakfast.”

 

Bea gave Allie one last kiss before placing her hands down on the bed underneath her to hold herself up as she leant back. Allie climbed off of Bea’s lap and as she started walking away, she felt Bea slap her butt. She turned her head back and narrowed her eyes at Bea, who was smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie arrived at the beach where Debbie’s first surprise was taking place at. Allie walked Debbie onto the beach with her hands over Debbie’s eyes, and Bea was walking in front of them with her phone out to video capture everything. They were now standing at an appropriate area on the beach and Bea counted to three before Allie released her hands from over Debbie’s eyes. Once Debbie’s eyes settled on her surprise, she screamed at the top of her lungs in excitement and she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. Bea and Allie had it set up where they would ride horses on the beach for a little while.

 

“Seahorses are your favorite animal and since there’s nothing you can really do with them, I thought it’d be good to ride horses by the sea.” Bea said.

 

“Thank you, mum.” Debbie plunged herself into Bea and hugged her tight. “And thank you too, mama.” She then hugged Allie.

 

“No problem, kiddo. Although, it was all your mum’s idea.” Allie replied.

 

“Can we ride them now?” Debbie asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Bea laughed.

 

There were only two horses and Bea had it planned that Allie would ride one and Debbie would ride the other while she walked along side Debbie. As they got closer to the horses, the man told them how to steer the horses and how to ride. He said that he’d be sitting nearby if they needed any help with anything. Allie got onto one of the horses, and Bea was getting ready to help Debbie onto the other, but Debbie stopped her.

 

“Where’s your horse, mum?” Debbie asked.

 

“I don’t have one. I’m going to walk beside you.” Bea answered.

 

“I’ll ride with Allie and you ride this one.”

 

Bea was getting ready to protest, but Debbie cut her off.

 

“Now help me up onto Allie’s horse.”

 

Bea looked at Allie, who just shrugged her shoulders and scooted back a little on the horse for room for Debbie to sit in front of her. Bea picked Debbie up and got her onto the horse in front of Allie, then got onto the other horse herself.

As they started riding the horses, Bea stayed behind Debbie and Allie a little so she could take some good pictures of them together.

Bea had never been this happy before. She used to have to force herself to smile or laugh to just make herself feel like she was happy, but now she didn’t have to work so hard to be happy because it just happens. One look at Allie and you’d be able to see her smile from miles away. Bea always tried to better herself for the sake of Debbie, but ever since Allie came into her life she instantly became a better person. If someone told Bea a year ago that she’d be in New Zealand celebrating her daughter’s birthday with her family and the love of her life, she would have laughed in their face. Bea would go through everything again if Allie was her prize at the end, because even though it wasn’t easy, it sure as hell was worth it. Allie was her light when she had been stuck in the dark for all that time. Allie threw her a lifeline and Bea grabbed ahold of it and didn’t let go. And she won’t ever let go. As cheesy as it sounds, Allie was her everything.

 

* * *

 

 

After riding the horses for a while, they arrived back at Bea’s dad’s house. Debbie’s second surprise was waiting for her inside. They walked inside and her Uncle Andrew was there with her Aunt Grace and Nick. Andrew and Grace were going to be taking Debbie and Nick to an indoor trampoline palace to have some fun while Bea, Allie, her dad, and Mia decorated the house for Debbie’s party. Bea gave Debbie a kiss and told her to be good before Debbie left with Andrew.

As soon as the four of them left, Pete went to his refrigerator to start grilling hot dogs for when Debbie returned while the others began to decorate. Bea kissed Allie on the lips before she left to go pick up the birthday cake she had gotten made for Debbie. She hoped Debbie would like it.

 

After Bea got the cake for Debbie, she returned back to her dad’s house and she was in complete awe at how much Allie and Mia got done already. The house was full of purple and blue balloons, matching Debbie’s cake. Bea got a cake with blue icing with a big purple seahorse on it that said ‘ _Happy Birthday Debbie!’._ Even though the blue icing would probably stain everybody’s mouth, it would be fine since Debbie was only turning five once, so who cares, right?

Bea put the cake down in the middle of the table that Allie and Mia set up. More of Bea’s family would start coming before Debbie got back, and Bea really needed to talk to Allie about someone in her family. So, Bea pulled Allie aside for a minute and went to the bedroom they were staying in.

 

“I’ve got to talk to you about something.” Bea said as soon as she shut the guest bedroom door.

 

“What’s wrong?” Allie asked.

 

“One of my aunts will be here soon, I got my dad to invite her because me and Deb don’t see them very often. Anyway, she’s kind of against the whole ‘same-sex relationships’ deal. And while she’s here I think we should try to refrain from touching like a couple would touch and try to not act like a couple in front of her.” Bea paused to try to read Allie’s expression. “Allie, baby, I’m not ashamed of you at all. I’m not, I promise. It’s just that I don’t want there to be any arguments on Debbie’s birthday and I know she will try to start something.” She grabbed Allie’s hand. “You understand, right?”

 

Allie softly smiled. “Of course, I do. I understand completely, babe. And although it’ll be hard for me to act like I’m not your girlfriend, I think I’ll manage.” She laughed a little. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t want there to be any arguments either, so I’m okay with it.”

 

“I’m sorry that you’re having to do this, it’s just she can be crazy. You should’ve seen her when she met Franky. God, I thought she was going to flip shit every time Franky walked in the same room as her.” Bea rolled her eyes. “I hope you know that it’s not you, it’s her. I don’t want her to say something and it hurt your feelings. I love you so much, Allie. And I’m not trying to hide you.”

 

“Bea, it’s fine, really. You just warn me about this aunt when she shows up.”

 

“Oh, you’ll know when she’s here. She kind of makes it known that she’s present, she dresses like she’s the richest person in the world. Her name is Aunt Ruby.”

 

“Aunt Ruby. Loud. Make believe rich. Gotcha.” Allie smiled then leaned close to Bea and kissed her on the cheek. “Gotta go finish decorating.” She walked passed Bea and opened the door, but turned back to face Bea. “Oh, and I love you too.” She winked then walked out of the room.

 

Bea really didn’t want to hide Allie from anyone, but she knew how her aunt was. When her aunt first met Franky, she wouldn’t shut up. She kept saying snide comments about Franky, but would never say them loud enough for Franky to hear. Bea had tried to keep them separated as much as possible, but it was impossible when Franky loved to get the aunt all riled up. Franky would purposely say inappropriate things when the aunt was around, all to just get her fussy. One time, Franky joined Bea and her family out to dinner one evening, and Franky flirted with the female waitress deliberately just to make the aunt angry. Which it worked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pete! I’m here!” Someone yelled as they opened the front door.

 

Allie stopped what she was doing, which was hanging a birthday banner and the number ‘5’ on a wall, and she looked at Bea. Bea nodded her head letting Allie know that ‘yup, that’s Aunt Ruby’. Allie chuckled to herself and then continued what she was doing.

The others who were going to attend Debbie’s party was already there. Bea’s Uncle Joe and a few of her cousins and their kids were there too. Bea’s brother would be back with Debbie in a little bit and she hoped that Debbie would like everything.

 

Everyone was sitting around in the living room telling stories, like they always did when they got together, while they waited for Debbie’s arrival. Mia was keeping a close eye on the outside so when they did pull up, she would be able to let everyone know. Allie was standing off to the side listening to the stories and watching her girlfriend laugh and enjoy herself. It seemed that Bea’s aunt hadn’t noticed Allie’s presence yet.

 

“Say Bea, I haven’t seen you this relaxed in forever. You must have gotten yourself a good man then, eh?” Bea’s Aunt Ruby said.

 

Bea placed her hands over her knees and quickly glanced at Allie.

 

“Uh, no, I’ve got no man, Aunt Ruby. I’m just happier is all.”

 

“There’s got to be someone making you happy. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

Before Bea could answer, Mia ran into the living room where everyone was.

 

“They’re here!” Mia quietly exclaimed.

 

Bea got up and went into the kitchen, the rest of her family following. Thank god Mia came in when she did. Talk about saved by the bell…

They hadn’t been standing in the kitchen long when the front door opened. Andrew walked in first with Debbie behind him, Grace and Nick were behind Debbie.

 

“Surprise!!” Everyone yelled in unison.

 

Debbie jumped and squealed in excitement. She went around and started giving everyone hugs. She had the biggest smile on her face and Bea couldn’t be anymore happier. She looked at her side expecting Allie to be there, but she wasn’t. She then remembered that she had told Allie that they shouldn’t try to act like a couple with Aunt Ruby around. Sadness overflowed Bea, she realized that she never should’ve asked Allie to do that. Allie was the reason for her happiness and she didn’t want to hide that, no matter how much her aunt didn’t approve. It didn’t matter if her aunt didn’t like it, what mattered was that Bea was happy. Bea looked over to where Allie was standing, and she was smiling with her hands clasped together under her chin. She watched as Mia whispered something in Allie’s ear, and then Allie walked further into the kitchen to one of the cabinets. She opened the cabinet and was reaching for plates to grab for everyone to eat of off. Bea then saw that her aunt had finally realized Allie’s presence and her heart sunk because she knew she was going to ask about her.

 

“Hey, Pete. Who is this young woman?” Aunt Ruby asked, referring to Allie.

 

Allie turned to face Ruby and she had a nervous smile on her face. Bea saw Allie getting ready to respond, so she stopped Allie and answered herself.

 

“Aunt Ruby, she’s my girlfriend.”

 

Allie eyed Bea, and everyone else’s eyes were now on Bea. Everyone was asked to not mention Allie and Bea’s relationship, so when Bea said something everyone was kind of shocked.

 

“Well that’s good. It’s good to see you have friends,” She smiled. “Other than that Franky Doyle.” She shook her head.

 

“Aunt Ruby, I don’t think you understand,” Bea walked towards Allie. “Allie is my girlfriend.” She slipped her arm around her waist. “I’m _dating_ her.”

 

Aunt Ruby’s eyes went wide. “You what?!” She practically yelled. “You…you’re one of… _them_?”

 

“If by _them_ , you mean a woman that’s romantically involved with another woman, then yes. I’m one of t _hem_.” Bea answered.

 

“Bea…what are you doing?” Allie said quietly.

 

“Bea, I cannot believe this. You were raised better. That is not okay and I knew that you being around that Franky woman that you’d eventually go to that side. It’s a-“

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Ruby.” Pete spoke up.

 

“You’re okay with it, Pete?” She gasped.

 

“Of course, I am. She’s happy and that’s all that matters. I get she’s your niece, but you have no right to talk down on her. I’ve never seen her this happy before, and it’s all because of Allie. So, I’d rather my daughter be with a woman and be happy than her being sad all the time.”

 

“But Pete-“

 

“No, stop. You need to worry about yourself, not her. You either suck it up and stay, or I’m going to have to ask you to leave. So, which is it?” Pete sternly said.

 

Aunt Ruby looked from Pete, to Bea, and then to Allie. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her posture was slumped.

 

“I’ve got a head count for plates…so, I kinda need to know if you’re staying or not?” Allie spoke when Aunt Ruby hadn’t said anything.

 

Aunt Ruby looked at Allie and let out a breathy sigh. “I’ll stay.”

 

Allie smiled and grabbed another plate. “I’m happy that you’ve decided to stay.” Allie genuinely replied.

 

* * *

 

 

After everyone ate hotdogs and french fries, they were all gathered around in the kitchen again by Debbie’s cake so she could blow out her candles. Bea lit the five candles on Debbie’s cake and stood by her daughter while everyone began to sing.

 

 _“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Debbie, Happy Birthday to you!”_ They all sung in unison.

 

“Hip hip…” Pete called out.

 

“…hooray!” Everyone yelled.

 

“Make a wish before blowing out your candles, Deb.” Bea said.

 

Debbie closed her eyes and thought of something to wish for. She re-opened her eyes and blew the candles out and everyone cheered.

Bea grabbed a knife so she could cut the cake.

 

“Do you like your cake, Deb?”

 

“Yes, mum. I love it. I like the seahorse.”

 

Bea smiled and started cutting the cake to pass around to everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone ate their cakes and Debbie began opening her presents. She got a lot of dolls from her family, since dolls were her favorite toy. Her Granny had knitted her a blanket with a seahorse on it and Debbie loved it. After Debbie put all her presents away in the room her mum was staying in, she had to change her clothes since she was going to the park with her Uncle Andrew and the rest of her cousins that were her age.

After Debbie left along with her cousins, Allie began grabbing the dirty plates to take to the kitchen to clean. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Bea’s Aunt Ruby sitting at the table so she turned to walk out to avoid any awkwardness, but Aunt Ruby stopped her.

 

“It’s Allie, right?” She asked.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Allie turned back and smiled.

 

“I realized that what I’ve said was probably uncalled for, so I’m sorry.”

 

“No worries. I know that some people don’t support that kind of thing, so when Bea kind of warned me about you I knew to not make a public display of our affection for one another.”

 

“She warned you about me?”

 

“Yeah, she said that you were against that kind of relationship and she didn’t want any arguments.” Allie answered.

 

“Wow,” She chuckled. “I didn’t think I was _that_ bad.”

 

Allie sadly smiled. She didn’t know how to respond.

 

“I guess Pete is right though, Bea’s happiness is what matters. And I’m glad she’s happy. I noticed how much more relaxed she seemed when I first her today than how she was the last time I saw her.”

 

“Everyone keeps saying that. That I’ve made her happy.”

 

“You have, it’s evident. I’ve never seen her like this.” Aunt Ruby smiled. “So, tell me, how did you two meet?”

 

Allie smiled at the memory. She walked to the sink and put the dirty dishes in it before turning back to Aunt Ruby to tell her all about the time she met Bea. As Allie went on and on about how she met Bea, not leaving out any detail, both of them hadn’t realized that Bea was standing just outside of the kitchen listening to them. Allie told Aunt Ruby about the time she swam in the shark tank to try to impress Bea and Aunt Ruby almost lost her shit she was laughing so hard. That story seemed to be Allie’s favorite memory of them, apart from their first time being intimate with one another. Bea was listening to Allie tell the story and she hadn’t realized that Allie did that to impress her at the time. Allie liked her that early on?

After Allie told the story, Aunt Ruby dismissed herself saying it was time for her to go. She gave Allie a hug and told her to tell Bea that she loved her whenever she saw her, and then she left. Everyone had already left. Most of them either went with Andrew to the park, or went with Mia to the store. Allie began washing the dirty dishes, not realizing that Bea was awake as she thought that Bea went to take a nap. Allie jumped a little when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, but instantly relaxed when realized it was Bea. Bea placed a soft kiss to Allie’s exposed neck.

 

“I heard you talking to Aunt Ruby.” Bea said.

 

“Yeah? She apologized to me about how she acted, and she wanted me to tell you that she loved you.” Allie replied leaning back into Bea’s body.

 

“Hmm.” She mumbled against Allie’s neck. “I also heard that little story about you swimming in the shark tank that day to impress me. You liked me then?”

 

“God, Bea. If only you knew how hot I was for you. I swear I liked you when I first laid eyes on you.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“You were so oblivious. I think it was because you were trying to have all your attention on Deb.” Allie let out a low moan when Bea trailed her hands upwards to cup Allie’s breasts and nibble on her neck. “Bea…we can’t. I want to so bad, but we can’t. Someone will hear us.”

 

“No one’s here.”

 

“It’s just us?”

 

“Yep.” Bea reached one of her hands forward and turned the sink water off. She briskly turned Allie around and pinned her against the counter with her hips. She ghosted her lips over Allie’s. “You want to?”

 

Without answering, Allie plunged her lips against Bea’s and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was so proud about how much Bea was beginning to embrace her sexuality and let her body react to how she felt and what she wanted.

 

Bea picked Allie up in her arms and carried her all the way to their room. She plopped down on the bed in between Allie’s legs and they both laughed into their kiss. Bea sat up slightly and disposed Allie of her clothes before she took off her own clothes. She placed herself back between Allie’s legs and Allie wrapped her legs around Bea’s waist to hold her close. Bea was kissing down on Allie’s neck, gently rocking her body against Allie’s.

 

“When will everyone be back?” Allie managed to say.

 

“Not sure. They will probably have Deb at the park for a while, and Mia went to the store. She’ll be gone for a little bit because when she goes to the store, she goes to shop.” Bea chuckled. “Why?”

 

“Just want to know how much time we’ll have.” She gasped as Bea latched her teeth onto her neck.

 

Bea let her hands wonder all over Allie’s body. She finally put Allie to ease with her endless teasing and let her hand disappear between Allie’s legs. With every moan that Allie released from her perfect mouth, Bea felt herself grow more brave. Sex with Allie always started out nervous for Bea. She didn’t want to do something wrong, but as Allie’s moans projected more and more, her nervousness would dissipate and confidence would appear. Bea worked her fingers to send Allie into an unforgettable euphoria.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea exhaustedly rolled herself off of Allie to lay beside her. Allie’s chest was heaving up and down and a fine sheet of sweat covered her body. Her breathing was still pretty erratic after Bea had sent her into an inevitable bliss several times. Allie lazily scratched at her collarbone and let her hand relax on her chest. She still hadn’t been able to formulate words. Bea was getting better and better every time they made love, and if she kept it up she didn’t know if she’d be able to survive. Bea rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

Allie nodded her head instead of vocalizing her answer.

 

“You sure?” Bea ran her fingers through Allie’s damp blonde locks.

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s wrist and brought her hand to her lips so she could kiss it.

 

“I’m sure.” She hoarsely said.

 

Bea smiled widely. She loved seeing Allie speechless, but her smile faltered once a thought ran through her mind.

 

“I’m not being too hard on you, am I?”

 

Bea’s worried expression brought Allie back to the world in an instant. She managed to roll herself onto her side to face Bea. She brought her hand up to cup Bea’s cheek.

 

“You are not being too hard on me.” She assured. “You are absolutely perfect at what you’re doing. I’ve never been touched the way you touch me. I love it. I love you.” She pressed her lips against Bea’s.

 

“I love you too.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie was getting ready to reply when they heard the front door open. Bea jumped up and Allie laughed. As Bea was putting her clothes on, Allie retreated to the bathroom.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Don’t want to smell like sex.” She winked at Bea before closing the bathroom door.

 

Bea finished putting on her clothes and went out of the room. She was going to go finish the dishes that Allie started. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her dad, Mia, and Granny emptying the bags from the store. She smiled to them before walking to the sink to indulge herself in cleaning the dishes.

 

“I thought Allie getting ready to do those right before we left?” Mia asked.

 

“Uh, she was.” Bea answered nervously.

 

“So why are you doing them, Bea? Where’s Allie?” Her dad then asked with a grin on his face.

 

“She’s in the shower. Wasn’t feeling too well.”

 

“And I’m guessing that has something to do with you?” He chuckled at how red Bea’s face turned.

 

Bea groaned and dropped her head.

 

She didn’t like the teasing from her dad, but she was happy that he was accepting of her relationship. Along with the rest of her family, even now that Aunt Ruby was slightly okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! How did you all like the season 5 finale??? It was brilliant on Allie's part, but I do hope Mr. Jackson will be able to cope with the guilt. Is The Freak gone for good? What about Sonia?
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought? :)
> 
> Also, thank you all for continuing to read and support this story. All of your comments and kudos are really appreciated. Thank you so so so much!! xx


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THIRTY!   
> Two days in a row! I'm so proud of myself :)  
> Lol, enjoy!

Bea had really enjoyed her time in New Zealand with her family, but she was also so glad to be back home. Bridget had picked them up from the airport. Bea asked why Franky hadn’t picked them up, and Bridget just pushed the question aside and told Bea that Franky would see her later. Bea knew something was up, but she wasn’t going to probe. Bridget dropped Allie off first and Bea kissed her and said that she was going to give her a few days to herself before she dropped back around. Allie protested saying that she could never get tired of Bea’s presence, but Bea insisted that Allie spent some time for herself to look over the list of jobs that her college school counselor gave her.

 

Bea had unpacked both her and Debbie’s suitcases and she was now sprawled out on her bed. For all she knew, Debbie was in her room playing with her new toys. But as of now, she could go to sleep for hours. Staying at her dads house was tiring because he never liked anyone to sleep passed a certain time and he’d have the whole house up. Bea was glad she still had the next couple of days off work so she was planning on using that time for some much needed sleep. Making herself get up from bed, she walked into Debbie’s room to see what she was doing. She laughed to herself when she saw Debbie tucked under her own blanket and sleeping soundly. She pulled Debbie’s door shut and went back to her room. She grabbed her phone to see if she had any messages, and she did. One from Franky and one from Allie.

 

_Franky: Sorry it wasn’t me who picked you up from the airport. I know you wanted to see all this sexiness ;) I’ll see you later, Red._

_Bea: In your dreams, Franky. See you later._

Bea opened Allie’s message and her heart grew fonder with love for the blonde. Her smiled was wide.

 

_Allie: Please don’t make me be away from you…I need you. I’ll go crazy if I don’t see your insanely beautiful face. I know how to multitask. And you should know that, babe ;) but seriously, I could never get tired of you. I can look at jobs and cuddle you all at the same time. You can even help me. Pleaseeeee :( I want to see you…_

_Bea: Okay, you win! Come over for dinner, I’ll order pizza and then we can all watch a movie or something. I’m going to go take a desperately needed nap, see you later. I love you, babe._

_Allie: Yes!! I will be over no later than 6. I love you too, babe, always <333 _

Bea put her phone down, and plopped back down onto her bed. Sleep instantly taking over her.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea woke up some hours later. Looking to her clock, she stretched and got up. Seeing that it was 5pm, she decided to go ahead and call in the pizza. After her she called in the pizza, she went back to Debbie’s room to check on her. She pushed open Debbie’s door and saw her putting away her toys.

 

“Hey, Deb. What are you doing?”

 

“I was putting my toys away.” She stood up and faced her mum. “And I’m hungry!” She proclaimed.

 

“And I’m way ahead of you. I ordered pizza. It should be here soon.”

 

Debbie began walking to go out of her room. “Good.”

 

Bea shook her head as Debbie began walking passed her. “Where are you going?”

 

“Mum, I’m going to use the potty.” She annoyingly replied.

 

Bea laughed at how easily Debbie could get annoyed with a simple question, she more and likely gets it from her father. Harry had always got angry with any question Bea asked. He hated being questioned, and he didn’t want Bea to ask irrelevant questions. Bea hated to be hit on, but Harry still did that. Pushing those thoughts aside before she got angry with herself, she grabbed the basket of dirty laundry from Debbie’s room and walked it to her washer so she could wash the clothes. After she started the clothes, she was getting ready to walk to her kitchen when she heard a knock at her door. She went to the front door and opened it, not expecting it to be Allie…but it was. Bea held one hand on the door as Allie stepped close to her. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of Bea’s neck. Bea pulled Allie further into the house and then shut the door, wrapping her arms fully around Allie.

 

“What happened to six? It’s barely five thirty.” Bea chuckled.

 

“I couldn’t wait any longer. I really wanted to see you.” Allie mumbled in response.

 

“You missed me that much?”

 

“I always miss you.” She slightly pulled back from Bea. “I’m so obsessed with you and it drives me crazy when I’m not around you.”

 

“Is that healthy?” Bea laughed.

 

“Hush,” Allie laughed along with her. “It probably isn’t, but I don’t care. You know you love the attention.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“You so do.” Allie smiled and then leaned into Bea to press their lips together.

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and began walking through the living room to the kitchen when they almost collided with Debbie, who was too preoccupied playing on Bea’s phone that she wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Ahh, give me that.” Bea grabbed her phone from Debbie’s hands. “Go play on my tablet.” She said before Debbie could cry about it.

 

Debbie went to walk off to retrieve Bea’s tablet when she finally noticed Allie.

 

“Oh, hey, Allie. I knew you wouldn’t be away for long. You should just live with us.” She said nonchalantly as she walked down the hall.

 

Bea shook her head at the openness of Debbie’s words. She gave Allie’s hand a squeeze before continuing to walk to the kitchen.

 

“She doesn’t mean it.” Bea finally said as she was grabbing a bottled water for herself and Allie.

 

“I wouldn’t have minded if she did.” She winked. “But have you noticed how she sometimes calls me ‘mama’ and sometimes calls me ‘Allie’? Like what is up with that?” She laughed.

 

“I have noticed. I don’t know why she does that though.” Bea shrugged.

 

Not too long later, another knock sounded on Bea’s door and she suspected it was the pizza. She grabbed her cash and went to the door to answer it. She paid for the pizza and took the box from the guy. She called for Debbie to come eat. It wasn’t long before Debbie came bulldozing into the kitchen to join her mum and Allie for a delicious pizza dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all in the middle of watching a movie that Debbie insisted on them watching, it was one of the Pirates of The Caribbean movies. Debbie had fallen asleep during the movie while both Bea and Allie were very much watching it. Bea hadn’t realized that there was another knock at her door until Allie nudged her to let her know. Bea got up and answered the door, revealing Franky. Bea smiled, which quickly faded when she saw Franky’s arm in a sling. She stepped aside to let Franky in.

 

“I guess I should talk to you…and Allie.” Franky said.

 

Bea agreed and said they should talk in the kitchen since Debbie was asleep on the couch. Bea tapped Allie on the shoulder as they walked passed her and she nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen.

 

They sat around the kitchen table as Franky told them everything that happened with Joan Ferguson while they had been away. To say Bea was shocked, was a complete understatement.

 

“She shot you?” Bea asked, clearly hearing what Franky had just said, but she needed more clarification.

 

“Yup. Scared the shit outta me too, thought I was a goner.”

 

“Fuck, Franky.” Bea gasped. “You said it would be okay.”

 

“Well I didn’t know she had a gun, did I?”

 

“So, the whole thing with the drug cartel has been busted?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah. Everything’s done for.” Franky answered.

 

“How are you still here though? Did no one give your name?”

 

“No one gave my name, that I know of anyway. Kim was the only one who knew my name really. And if someone did give my name, I’m pretty sure Bridget’s brother threw it out.”

 

“You are so fucking lucky.” Allie gushed.

 

“I know, I know. Never getting myself into something like that again.”

 

“I still can’t believe you were shot.” Bea said.

 

“You’re still on that?” Franky laughed. “It’s all good now, Red. It was worth it honestly. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can put all of my attention on Gidge now and not have to worry about anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had ended up staying the night with Bea after all, not that Bea was complaining. They were laid up in Bea’s bed listening to the silence that had fallen between them along with soothing breathing by the both of them. Bea was laying on her side with her back facing Allie, and Allie was laying with her front facing Bea's back. They weren’t exactly touching, but they were close. Allie pushed her legs closer to Bea’s and then pushed her front flushed against Bea’s back. She slid her arm under Bea’s arm to hold her around her waist. She used her hand to push up the front of Bea’s shirt slightly to lightly tickle the skin with her fingers and then she ever so lightly placed her lips against the skin of Bea’s exposed neck before swiping her hot, wet tongue over the spot she kissed.

Bea knew what Allie was doing, and she really wasn’t in the mood. She could easily be put in the mood by Allie, but tonight she just wasn’t feeling it. It’s not that it was starting to bore her, because it really wasn’t, it’s just that ever since Franky told her what happened while they were gone, it was all that had been playing on her mind. She felt Allie’s hand start to creep further up her torso and Bea slightly moved a little bit.

 

“Allie, not tonight, please.” Bea said as earnestly as she could. She felt Allie’s hand still against her skin, not moving. Bea closed her eyes, waiting for Allie to react the way that Harry would’ve for her unwillingness to have sex. But Allie wasn’t Harry and Allie never gave Bea a reason for her to get scared like that. Bea’s eyes were still closed and she found herself holding her breath.

 

“Okay.” Allie replied in the most loving, sincere tone before moving her hand away and placing a soft kiss to Bea’s shoulder.

 

Bea released the breath she was holding and it came out loud enough for Allie to hear, and Allie nervously chuckled.

 

“Am I that bad?” Allie asked half joking, half serious.

 

“No!” She answered rather quickly. “No, it’s just…it’s…” Before Bea could finish that sentence, an unexpected sob escaped her mouth.

 

Allie instantly sat up and pulled on Bea’s shoulder to have her lay on her back. As Bea fell onto her back, she held her hands over her face.

 

“Bea,” Allie tried pulling Bea’s hands away, but Bea wouldn’t budge. “Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Bea couldn’t respond, she was too busy trying to hold back her cries, with the occasional choke. Allie laid back down and wrapped her arm tightly around Bea and put her head on Bea’s shoulder as she whispered sweet nothings to her.

 

“I’m not going to tell you that it’s going to be okay because I don’t know what’s wrong, but I will tell you that I’m here for you, always. You’re not alone, Bea, I’m here and I love you.” She whispered as she soothingly ran her hand up and down Bea’s side in way to try to calm her down.

 

What seemed like forever to Bea, she had eventually calmed with the help of Allie’s soothing hand and her humming a song. Bea wiped away the last remnants of her tears before dropping one of her arms down to hold Allie. Allie propped her chin up on Bea’s arm to look Bea in the face.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bea said before Allie could say something. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m here for you and I always will be.” Allie assured. “You don’t have to tell me what was bothering you and I’m not going to ask, but I’ll listen when you want to tell me.”

 

“I’ll tell you in the morning. I’ve exhausted myself from all that damn crying.”

 

Allie brought her hand up to caress Bea’s face as she leaned in and placed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Go to sleep, babe. I’ll be here in the morning.” Allie said.

 

It didn’t take long for Bea to fall asleep after she closed her eyes and shut off her brain. Allie, on the other hand, had still been wide awake wanting to make sure that Bea would be okay throughout the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie didn’t sleep much over the course of the night, she had been too worried about Bea. When she did sleep, it was only for a little while. Feeling Bea move in her sleep had woken her up every time. She made sure to stay close to Bea all night in case she woke up in a panic. She didn’t know what was bothering her favorite red head, but she wanted to be there for her for whatever was bothering the other woman. It was mid-morning sometime when Allie found herself drifting off to sleep once more, then Bea turned her body and Allie was once again awake. She slightly sat up to glance over Bea at the clock, _08.45am._ She decided to stay up and not let herself try to fall asleep since every time Bea moved, she woke up anyway.

Allie grabbed at Bea’s hand under the blanket to hold it. She intertwined their fingers and brought their hands up to rest on Bea’s chest. She pressed a simple kiss to Bea’s cheek that made Bea’s eyes flutter open. A smile formed on Bea’s lips as her eyes settled on Allie.

 

“Good morning.” Bea rasped.

 

“Good morning, baby. Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, I slept really good. What about you?”

 

“I didn’t sleep much, really.”

 

Bea lifted her head to look at Allie better and she saw her tired eyes. “Why not?”

 

“I was too worried about you. And for some reason, my body just wouldn’t let me sleep.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Bea assured.

 

“Yes, I do, because I love you. And whatever happened last night really worried me.”

 

“Oh,” Bea paused. “That was…silly of me.”

 

“No, it wasn’t. Whatever bothers you like that is something that I take seriously. It wasn’t silly.”

 

“I know, I know. I want to tell you, but I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

 

Allie scoffed. “Really? Laugh at you? I would never laugh at your feelings, especially if it really has an effect on you.”

 

Bea sighed. “Last night, when you wanted to, _ya know_ , and I didn’t…I was waiting for you to react the way Harry would’ve. I was waiting for that punch or kick. He would always hit me in some way if I denied him sex, which was all the time really, then he would just force it anyway. It’s silly because it’s been five years since any of that, but I guess some things will still affect me.”

 

Allie sat up and looked at Bea. “Bea, I would _never_ force you to do anything that you don’t want to do. And I sure as hell would _never_ lay my hands on you in a violent way.” Allie twisted her body so she was facing Bea on the bed. “We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. I don’t care about it, sure it’s great, but you matter more to me than sex. I wouldn’t force you, I hope you know that.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t. I just let my emotions get the best of me last night.”

 

Allie leaned down to nuzzle her face in the crook of Bea’s neck and held her arms around the red head. “I know I’m repeating myself, but I need you to know that I really wouldn’t force you. If it’s not something you want, then we don’t have to. You’re always in control.”

 

Bea chuckled. “I’m not saying that I want to give up sex. I enjoy that way too much with you.”

 

“Oh, thank god.” Allie laughed against Bea’s neck.

 

“Just asking though, what would you do if I didn’t want to have sex anymore?” Bea asked

 

“I have no idea. I’d like to think that I’d support that decision of yours, but I don’t know how I’d be able to cope.” Allie laughed. “I’d just have to get myself off.”

 

“Hm, that’d be hot.” Bea said, surprising herself.

 

Allie lifted her head and quirked her eyebrow up at Bea. “What would be hot?” She asked. She knew exactly what Bea meant, but she wanted to hear it.

 

“Watching you…get yourself off.” Bea blushed.

 

Allie tried to hold back the smirk that was appearing on her face, but she couldn’t help herself. Bea’s boldness of words had really turned her on. She kissed Bea on the lips.

 

“You just wait, Bea Smith. You may just get what you wished for.” She said before pulling completely away from her. “I’m going to take a shower, then we can cook some breakfast together. Care to join?”

 

Bea jumped up from the bed and hurried to the bathroom, Allie hot on her tail. They were a giggling mess as they tried to race each other to get undressed and into the shower. They had an unspoken rule that when they showered together, whoever was the first in the shower got to pick the temperature of the water since they were complete opposites in the aspect of how they liked the shower water temperature.

Allie had got undressed first and was getting ready to step into the shower when she felt Bea grab at her hips and pull her back, then Bea jumped into the shower.

 

“Bea…” Allie trailed off prolonging each letter of Bea’s name. “That’s not fair. I was first and you know it.”

 

Bea pushed open the shower curtain with a smug grin on her face. “Come on.” She held out her hand. “You can change the water temperature.” Allie smiled and took ahold of Bea’s offered out hand while she stepped into the shower with Bea. Allie leaned over to twist the knobs so she could change the temperature to how she likes. “You baby.” Bea mumbled.

 

Allie stood up straight and turned to face Bea. She wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and pulled her against her under the stream of water. “I’m _your_ baby.” She said against Bea’s lips.

 

Bea smiled. “I can’t argue with that.” She replied before plunging her lips hungrily against Allie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have an Allie, please?? XD
> 
> Anyway...I hope you liked this chapter. It was shorter than normal, but I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Ballie fluff that we all need. Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE DAYS IN A ROW! --I'M ON A ROLL!  
> Sadly there won't be a four in a row, UNLESS I can think through the little writers' block that I'm having for ch. 32.
> 
> Also, a little drama in this chapter, but it's over as soon as it started because I hate when Bea and Allie argue.

The next two months of their lives had passed by rather quickly. Nothing had been better. Everything was what Bea wanted and more. Bea and Allie were closer than ever. Nothing or no one could ever come between them, that’s how strong they were. Franky got her arm taken out of the sling not too long ago, and she was finally back to her normal self. It was like the sling took the Doyle out of her. Bea had taken Allie on a couple dates that ended in their favorite past time. Allie, with the help of Bea, went through the list of jobs that her college school counselor gave her and although she wanted to work at a primary school as a counselor, she settled on counseling at a hospital for sick children. She got paid rather good as well, and in the month she worked at the hospital, she was starting to enjoy her job.

 

Little by little, more of Allie’s things had made its’ way to Bea’s house. Bea’s closet was almost full of Allie’s clothes. Some of Bea’s things had made an appearance at Allie’s apartment, but nothing close to the amount of Allie’s clothing that was at Bea’s house. Bea wasn’t going to say anything to Allie about her things because if Bea was honest with herself, she kind of liked that Allie was slowly moving in, even if that was a topic that neither of them spoke of. Allie had befriended the woman, a little while ago, that had kissed her on the cheek after her graduation. Bea didn’t approve of the friendship, but what could she do?

 

 

Bea was leaving work one evening and she had told Allie that she was stopping around to see her for a while before she had to go pick up Debbie from Liz’s house. She parked her car in one of the empty parking spaces before she got out and made her way up the dreadful flight of stairs to Allie’s apartment. She knocked before opening the door to the apartment. As she walked in, her stomach dropped. It was something that she never wanted to see. Allie was sitting on her couch hugging the same girl that had kissed Allie on her cheek and smacked her butt after her graduation. Bea knew she shouldn’t be jealous, but she was. She pushed the door shut behind and it shut kind of loudly.

 

“What’s going on here?” Bea asked, breaking Allie and that girl from their hug and causing the girl to jump.

 

“Bea, geez. Don’t slam the door like that.” Allie stood up from the couch.

 

“What is she doing here?” Bea asked, totally ignoring Allie’s demands.

 

“You know we’ve been friends for a little bit now, and I was just comforting her.” She paused raising her eyebrows at Bea. “She just got out of a relationship and it’s really taking a toll on her.”

 

“So, she seeks you out for comfort?” She said clearly not caring about the other girl’s feelings.

 

“I’m just going to go.” The girl stood up and was getting ready to walk when Allie grabbed her wrist.

 

“No, Lillie. You don’t have to go, Bea was just leaving.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I told you I was stopping by for a little bit.” Bea bit back.

 

“Then you can get over that Lillie is here.”

 

Bea narrowed her eyes. She really didn’t like this Lillie woman. Her eyes wondered all over Allie all the time. When Bea and Allie went out to the bar with their friends last week, Allie just had to invite Lillie. And Bea was okay with this Lillie for a while, but when she saw Lillie kiss Allie’s cheek for the first time last week, she completely lost her shit. And now Lillie was in Allie’s apartment…hell no, Bea was not going to let it go.

 

“No, I’ll just go. I’ll see you later, Als.” Lillie said before kissing Allie on the cheek, which Bea scoffed aloud. Lillie walked passed Bea giving her a sly smirk, which Allie didn’t see, and then walked out of the apartment.

 

“Bea, what the hell?” Allie irritatingly asked.

 

“I don’t want you hanging out with her.” She bluntly declared.

 

Allie scoffed. “You don’t get to pick my friends.”

 

“No, I don’t. But you’re so blind to what she’s trying to do.” She pointed her finger at Allie.

 

Allie threw her hands up in exasperation. “Oh, and what the fuck is she trying to do?”

 

“Allie, she’s trying to come between us!” Bea yelled. “She looks you up and down, she kisses your cheek-“

 

“She kisses my cheek? Really? It’s a friendly kiss!” Allie interrupted.

 

“Since when was your kisses to my cheek friendly before we started dating?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“It’s not. She’s trying to come between us, Allie, and you can’t even see it.”

 

“Bea, she’s my friend. I don’t have many friends and the one that’s mine and not yours, you’re trying to make me get rid of her?!”

 

“You can have friends, but not her. I don’t like her, she’s shady.”

 

Allie groaned in annoyance and turned to walk to her room. Bea followed her and went to grab her arm, but Allie yanked it away.

 

“Allie…”

 

“No, stop. I want you to leave.” She said, her eyes never looking at Bea.

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes, I do. I’m not even joking, Bea. I don’t want to look at you right now. Get your things and leave…”

 

“My things? You’re breaking up with me?”

 

“No. I just don’t want to look at you or your things. So, get whatever shit you have here and go.”

 

Bea just looked at Allie, trying to see if she was bluffing or not. Get her things and leave? What the fuck is she on? When Bea didn’t budge, Allie raised her voice to show how serious she was.

 

“Bea! Take what’s yours and go!”

 

Bea thought for a moment. She wasn’t just going to leave like that and let Allie be mad at her. She couldn’t do that. Bea walked closer to Allie and bent over to pick her up over her shoulder. She turned and started walking to the door with Allie over her shoulder.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Allie wiggled.

 

“Taking what’s mine and leaving.” Bea replied calmly.

 

“Bea, put me down!” Allie demanded as she slapped her hands against Bea’s back. “Bea!”

 

Bea finally bent down and put Allie back on the ground. Allie raised her hand to hit Bea against her chest, but Bea reacted quicker and grabbed Allie by the wrist. Tears formed in Bea’s eyes as she pushed Allie’s hand away. She walked around Allie to the front door and left. After Bea left, Allie tangled her hands into her hair. She was so angry. With the way that Bea was trying control her. She would’ve known if Lillie was trying to come on to her, and Allie really never saw anything like that. She was now sitting on her couch trying to think of what to do, when her phone chimed. She grabbed her phone and saw a message from Lillie.

 

_Lillie: Sorry if I caused any trouble. I’m still outside and I saw Bea leave. Want to grab a drink?_

 

Allie typed and deleted several messages before sticking to one and sending it.

 

_Allie: I’m grabbing my jacket now. Be down in a minute._

 

Allie grabbed her things and headed down stairs to Lillie’s car. Allie wasn’t much of a drinker, but she could go for a drink right about now. Bea had royally pissed her off, and she needed to take her mind off of things for now.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the bar and they both walked in. Lillie held the door open for Allie, which completely went over Allie’s head. Just another friendly gesture, right? They sat at the stools at the bar and they both ordered a beer from the bartender. As soon as Allie opened her beer, her phone started ringing. She looked and saw that it was Franky. Ignoring the call, she put her phone back away. Only for Franky to call back. Allie silenced her phone so she didn’t have to deal with Franky.

 

Allie and Lillie fell into a conversation about what they had been up to after graduation. They hadn’t been friends for long, maybe for the past couple of weeks. Allie realized that most of her time had been spent with Bea, not that it mattered. She loved Bea and she’d spend every living second with the red head if she could. Everything had been comfortable for Allie being out with Lillie…that was until she felt Lillie drag her fingertips up her thigh. Allie moved her legs over while still in the conversation that they were in, only for Lillie’s fingers to follow. Lillie’s fingers brushed Allie’s thigh this time before she retreated her hand to herself.

 

“Ya know,” Lillie started. “You deserve better.”

 

Allie had tried to not laugh in Lillie’s face, but that was a lost cause. “What?”

 

“You deserve better. You deserve someone who won't treat you the way Bea was. You deserve to be cherished.”

 

“Bea does a pretty good job of that.” Allie said, matter-of-factly.

 

“Does she? It didn’t seem like it earlier.”

 

“She was just upset.”

 

“Upset about what?” Lillie asked.

 

“Well, she thinks you have the hots for me.” Allie chuckled.

 

Lillie chuckled with her. “Wow, she’s smart.” She looked at Allie. “She’s not wrong.”

 

Allie’s faltered her laugh and stared blankly at Lillie. “What?”

 

“I do like you. You’re so beautiful, and I just…” Lillie stopped herself from talking as she leaned forward to Allie. She put her hand on the back of Allie’s neck when she saw her trying to pull away. She forcefully pulled Allie close and locked their lips.

 

Allie immediately brought her hand up to Lillie’s chest and pushed her back. Allie got up from the stool she was sitting in and grabbed her things. She looked at Lillie one last time, who had the biggest grin on her face.

 

“Bea was right.” Allie spat. “You were trying to get between us. I should’ve listened to her.”

 

“Yeah, you probably should’ve.” She laughed. “You already kissed me though, so it's too late.”

 

“Fuck you! I didn’t kiss you, you kissed me.”

 

“It takes two to tango, babe.”

 

Allie scoffed. “You are fucked.” She hissed before walking off.

 

As soon as Allie was outside, tears stung her eyes. She couldn’t believe it, Lillie fucking kissed her. Bea was right, and Allie pushed her away. She grabbed her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Bea, but the only thing she had was ten missed calls from Franky. Skipping over the missed calls, she clicked Bea’s name to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

 

“Fuck.” Allie said through clenched teeth.

 

She was getting ready to call Bea’s number again, when an incoming call from Franky stopped her from doing so. She decided to answer Franky’s phone call.

 

“Franky, if you’re only calling to chew my ear off about the argument I had with Bea, then save it because I already-“

 

“Shut the fuck up, will ya?” Franky interrupted.

 

Allie widened her eyes by the sudden outburst that she wasn’t expecting.

 

“For fucks sake, Allie. I’ve been trying to call ya for the longest.” Franky added.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Me and Bea had an argument about something, and it turns out she was right. Now please, I need to get ahold of her so if you could let me go, then that’d be great.”

 

“Listen Allie, I’m at the hospital…with Bea.”

 

Allie felt her stomach drop and she felt instantly sick to her stomach. “W-what? Why?”

 

“She was in a car accident. The wreck was pretty bad, but she’s alright. She managed to get away with only a few bruises and cuts on her body. They’re keeping her overnight for observation.”

 

“D-Debbie? She had to pick up Debbie? Is Debbie okay?”

 

“Debbie’s fine. Bea got into the wreck as she was on the way to pick up Debbie.”

 

“What hospital is she at?” Allie hurriedly asked.

 

After Franky told Allie which hospital, she hung up the phone and began running towards the hospital. She could’ve called a cab, but the hospital Bea was at was only a few blocks away.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie went straight to the nurses station as soon as she entered the hospital. After they told her what room Bea was in, Allie took off again. Franky had told her that Bea was alright, but she still worried. Just the thought of Bea in physical pain made her stomach twirl. If she had just listened to Bea, then none of this would be happening.

Allie stood in front of entrance to Bea’s hospital room. She peaked through the window and saw that she was alone. She knew Bea probably didn’t want to see her, so she started taking a few steps back. Then she collided with someone.

 

“Get your arse in there, now.” Franky said seriously.

 

“She probably doesn’t want to see me.”

 

“I don’t care, get in there.” Franky lightly shoved Allie.

 

Allie opened the door and walked in. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Bea poked her head up and their eyes locked. Allie’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of a hurt looking Bea.

 

“Bea…I’m so sorry.” Allie softly said.

 

Bea dropped her head back down onto the pillow, so Allie took it as a sign to walk closer.

 

“You were right about Lillie.” Allie sighed. “She…she told me that she did like me and…she kissed me.” Allie watched as Bea closed her eyes. “Fuck, Bea, it’s all my fault. I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to you.” Her voice broke as she tried to hold back a cry. “I pushed her away as quick as I could, I didn’t want it.”

 

With Bea still not saying a word, Allie threw her head back and wiped her hands over her face.

 

“Bea, please say something.” She urged.

 

“Go home.” Bea calmly uttered.

 

“Bea-”

 

“Now.” Bea interrupted with a more sternness to her voice.

 

Allie closed her eyes to stop the pool of tears daring to escape. She released a shaky breath as she turned to leave. She understood why Bea wanted her to leave, but damnit it hurt. As soon as she walked out of the room, Franky pounced on her.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I told you Bea didn’t want to see me.” Allie said and kept walking.

 

“Fucks sake.” Franky mumbled.

 

Franky went into Bea’s hospital room with a plan to lay it in her, only that changed when she saw Bea covering her face and her figure shaking.

 

“What the hell, Red?” She said walking closer to Bea’s bed.

 

Bea dropped her hands from her face.

 

“You remember that girl Allie invited out to the bar with us last week?”

 

Franky thought for a minute and then nodded her head.

 

“Well, I warned Allie earlier about that bitch, but she didn’t want to listen to it. We got into a little argument and I was so pissed. Allie just told me that Lillie did like her and Lillie _fucking_ kissed her.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Franky scrunched up her face. “Allie let her?”

 

“She said she pushed her away, but that doesn’t matter. I warned her and she didn’t fucking listen to me.”

 

“So, what now?”

 

“I don’t know.” Bea sighed. “What do you and Bridget do after you argue?”

 

Franky chuckled. “We have sex.”

 

Bea scoffed. “Franky, _fuck._ ”

 

“You asked!”

 

“I need real advice, please. I don’t want to be angry at her, and I was over it until she told me that shit just now.”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Have her watch Debbie tonight and when you get there tomorrow you talk to her and I’ll take Deb for ice cream or something.”

 

“Can you call her and ask her to watch Debbie for me?”

 

“Sure thing, Red.” Franky grabbed her phone, but stopped before calling Allie. “On one condition.”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to give me one detail and you and Blondie’s sex life.” She smirked.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Just one detail, or I’m not gonna call her.”

 

Bea rolled her eyes. “It’s great.”

 

“No fuckin’ duh. Of course, sex is great. That’s not what I wanted from you.”

 

Their conversation stopped as soon as a nurse walked in to check Bea’s fluids from her IV, and then she walked back out.

 

“I’ll ask you a question and you have to honestly answer it. Yeah?” Franky added.

 

“Sure.” Bea grumbled.

 

“Okay, let’s see…” Franky tapped her phone against her chin. “Ah! Has either of you used a toy on the other?”

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together. “A toy?”

 

“Yeah, a strap on? A vibrator?”

 

“No!” Bea answered a little too quickly.

 

“Well, shit. How boring is that?”

 

Bea scoffed. “Can you just call her now?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Franky shook her head and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Allie and Debbie were sitting in the living room waiting for Bea’s arrival. Allie had slept in Bea’s spot in the bed the previous night and the pillow smelt of her. She loved Bea, and she was nervous about seeing her after Bea sending her away last night.

Just when time couldn’t seem to get any slower, it did. It seemed like forever ago when Franky called to let Allie know that they were on the way back, when really it wasn’t that long ago. Allie couldn’t wait to see Bea, she missed her dearly. She was deep in her thoughts when Debbie started squealing and it made Allie jump.

 

“She’s home! She’s home!” Debbie chanted.

 

Allie got up from the sofa and walked to the front door. She opened it just as Bea was reaching for the handle. Bea looked at Allie for a moment before she grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, not even caring about her own injuries. She just needed to feel Allie.

 

“Deb, get your shoes and let’s go get that ice cream!” Franky called out.

 

“Why is she going?” Allie asked pulling away from Bea.

 

Franky grinned. “Give you two some time to…talk.”

 

After Debbie had her shoes, she skipped passed Bea and Allie to make her way out the door. She blew both Bea and Allie a kiss before disappearing with Franky.

 

“So glad she was happy to see me.” Bea chuckled.

 

“I’m sure she was, but one mention of ice cream and her little brain shifts into overdrive.” Allie chuckled.

 

Bea began walking with Allie under her arm into the living room. They both sat down and Bea grabbed Allie’s leg to put on her lap. They had been silent for a while, neither of them speaking.

 

“I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room.” Bea finally spoke.

 

“I guess.” Allie nervously chuckled.

 

Bea hesitated. “S-she kissed you?”

 

“Bea-“

 

“Just answer.” Bea interrupted.

 

“Yes.” Allie said, feeling ashamed that she didn’t listen to Bea.

 

“Where?”

 

“We were at the bar.”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Bea, I pushed her away as soon as she touched me, I swear.” Allie said, panic in her voice.

 

“Hey, I believe you. It’s just…I told you what she was trying to do.”

 

“I know, and I should’ve listened to you. I’m so sorry, Bea. It’s all my fault.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Bea squeezed Allie’s legs.

 

“It is. If I had just listened to you instead of getting angry, then none of it would’ve happened.” Allie sighed. “I just never thought anything of Lillie liking me because I only have eyes for you and I wasn’t paying attention to her like that.”

 

Bea couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face.

 

“I will listen to your concerns from now on.” Allie added.

 

“It’s not that, Allie. I’ll never pick and choose your friends for you, but with her I just knew something was up, and I didn’t like how she would look at you and touch you. I knew she was aiming for more than just a friend.”

 

“Let’s face it, you were just jealous.” Allie teased, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Hell yeah, I was.” Bea shot back. “No one is allowed to roam their eyes all over your body like she did, only me. You’re mine.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Allie smirked.

 

“Come here.”

 

Allie slid her legs from Bea’s lap and scooted closer to Bea. Bea held her arms open so Allie place herself in them. She wrapped her arms gracefully around Allie and pulled her close.

 

“I’m sorry for making you leave last night. I was just on the verge of crying after what you told me, and I didn’t want you to see me cry.”

 

“I would’ve held you while you cried.”

 

“I didn’t want you to. It wasn’t sad tears, it was anger. I was angry and frustrated.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Allie muttered.

 

“It’s fine.” Bea sighed. “It’s just, when I saw you holding her like that, I panicked. I lost my shit when I thought that you could’ve been even the slightest bit interested in her. The thought of losing you not only worried me, it terrified the shit out of me.”

 

“Bea,” Allie sat up to look at Bea. “You never have to worry about losing me, ever. I’m yours, I’ll always be yours. The only way you’re ever going to get rid of me is if you tell me you don’t want me anymore, but even then I’ll put up one hell of a fight.”

 

Bea pulled Allie back down to her and held her tight. Bea knew that their relationship would never be perfect. They would always have silly little fights, but at the end of the day they would still love one another. They would still be there for each other.

 

“Move in with me.” Bea said after it had been silent for a minute.

 

To say Allie was shocked, was an understatement. She was speechless.

 

“You don’t have to, obviously. I just would like it if you did.” Bea added after Allie hadn’t said anything.

 

Once again, Allie sat up from Bea and she tried to study Bea’s face for any trace of uncertainty.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Allie finally replied.

 

“A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would suffice.” She nervously chuckled.

 

“Bea, I’d jump at any given opportunity to live with you, but I don’t want me living with you to ruin what we have. We’ve established a great relationship and I don’t want that ruined by me taking up all the space in your closet or your dresser drawers.” Allie said seriously. Allie’s previous relationship with Kim wasn’t good, but when they moved in together it had just gotten worse. Bea was obviously different, but she just didn’t want to risk it and their relationship get ruined. She would jump at the chance to move in with Bea, but she needed to know Bea was serious. She wanted their relationship to be solid and not get ruined by them living together.

 

“Babe,” Bea chuckled. “Have you seen my closet? Your clothes are already taking up the space, and I honestly love it. It makes me feel…complete.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I want you to move in with me.” She looked at Allie. “That’s why I was going to your place today, because I wanted to talk to you about it. Just because we had a little argument doesn’t mean that I change my mind. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you beside me every night. So, the choice is yours, I told you what I want.” She tucked a strand of Allie’s hair behind her ear. “And about my dresser, we’d just have to get a matching dresser set and get rid of my old one.” Bea smiled.

 

“Planning ahead and I haven’t even agreed to move in yet.” Allie joked.

 

“Of course. If not now, you’ll eventually move in. I just hope it’s sooner rather than later.” She honestly said.

 

Allie smiled. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Allie repeated. “I’ll move in with you.”

 

Bea’s smile grew wide and she pulled Allie closer to her. She loved the blonde in her arms more than she thought she ever would. Loving someone and being loved back in such an intimate way is nothing Bea ever imagined having. It was so overwhelming, but she loved it. Bea never wanted to be in love, she was afraid of that kind of attachment to someone ever since Harry. But then Allie jumped into her life and she had to just smile that cheeky smile and here they were, planning to move in together.

 

“So, how mad were you at me when I didn’t listen to you about Lillie?” Allie asked breaking Bea out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh, I was pissed.” Bea laughed. “But then that damn semi-truck came out of nowhere and crashed into me.”

 

“A semi-truck hit you? And all you managed to get was a few bruises and cuts?”

 

“Yeah, I was lucky. My car is totaled and everyone was surprised that I came out walking and alive.” Bea looked at Allie. “I could’ve died, I really could’ve. I don’t ever want to die angry. That’s why I’m not mad anymore, because life is too short to be spent angry at the person that you’re madly in love with no matter how stubborn they can be.” If Bea was honest with herself, she knew that if she never got into that car accident, then she’d still be mad at Allie.

 

“Oh, Bea. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing. No more apologizing about it, okay? It’s over and done with. I’m fine, we’re fine.” Bea brought Allie’s head to her lips and kissed her temple. “And I love you, so much.”

 

“I love you too, Bea.”

 

“So, when do I move in?” Allie added with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're comfortable to share, then comment where you're from. I'd like to know that little detail about you guys :) I live in the United States.
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support on this story! Much love to you all xxx


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sayin'...NSFW

“Would you go take a nap or something, Debbie? You’re driving me bloody insane!” Bea huffed as she set the moving box down.

 

It had been two weeks since Bea asked Allie to move in with her, and they were just now finishing up the move. Bea knew she had been a little on edge for the past two weeks and she knew why, but she wasn’t going to say. For her, it was kind of embarrassing that she’d been thinking it. She did yell at Debbie a few times, and she didn’t mean it but she really hadn’t been herself.

 

“I’m not tired.” Debbie pouted. “Why don’t you go take a nap? You’ve been being mean to me since the other day, so I don’t need a nap, you do.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed to her room.

 

Bea threw her head back in frustration, then jumped when she heard Debbie slam her door. Bea went to walk to go to Debbie’s room, only to get onto her some more about slamming her bedroom door, when Allie gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. She made Bea sit in one of the chairs while she turned the kettle on for some tea.

 

“Okay, I’ve been holding out about approaching you about how you’ve been acting, but you seem to be getting worse. So, what’s going on with you?” Allie asked.

 

“I’m fine, okay?”

 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been getting onto Debbie a lot lately, and sometimes for silly reasons. So, again, what’s wrong?”

 

Bea didn’t verbally respond this time, she just shook her head.

 

“Is it because I’m moving in?” Allie added, her voice slightly softer.

 

“What?” Bea furrowed her eyebrows together. “I wanted you to move in. That’s not it.”

 

“So there is something wrong with you then?”

 

Bea sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

 

“Okay.” Allie simply responded. “How about this, while I’m finishing up this tea, you go talk to Deb and then I’ll go pick up some Chinese for an early dinner and we’ll relax for the rest of the evening and forget about those boxes for today. Then while we’re laying in bed tonight, you can tell me all about what seems to be bothering you, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“Good.” Allie stood up from the chair and placed a quick kiss to Bea’s cheek. “Now go talk to Deb.”

 

Bea stood up from her chair and made her way to Debbie’s room. She knew she had been hard on Debbie and she felt bad about it. What has been going through her mind constantly was really doing her head in and she had to let the steam out some place. It was wrong of her to blow her steam on Debbie and now she was going to try to make Debbie understand her. She opened Debbie’s door to her room and saw her filling her bag up with toys.

 

“Deb, what are you doing?” Bea exhaustedly asked.

 

“I’m moving in with Franky.”

 

Bea shook her head and inwardly rolled her eyes. “You’re taking your toys, but not your clothes?”

 

“They can buy me new clothes.” She said continuing to throw her toys into a bag.

 

Bea sighed and walked to where Debbie was, grabbing the bag from her.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” She emptied Debbie’s bag of toys and set the now empty bag on Debbie’s bed. “Come here.”

 

Debbie vigorously shook her head ‘no’.

 

Bea went to reach for Debbie, but Debbie jerked her body away.

 

“God, I can see it now. We are going to butt heads when you’re a teenager.” She walked closer to Debbie and picked her up, against Debbie’s will obviously.

 

She put Debbie on her bed and laid her back so she was laying down, and Bea crawled beside her and laid down too.

 

“Look, Deb. I’m sorry for how I’ve been yelling at you. Something has been playing non-stop in my mind and it’s driving me insane. I know that’s no excuse for yelling at you constantly like I’ve been doing, and I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not only the yelling at me, mama. We haven’t done anything together since my birthday and I miss you.”

 

Bea thought about it, and she really had been neglecting Debbie in a way. Not purposely, but she had been. She pulled Debbie closer to her and kissed her temple.

 

“How about this…my next day off from work will be a strictly mummy and daughter day, just you and me. How does that sound?”

 

Debbie nodded her head against Bea’s chest.

 

“I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling like that, Deb. I really am, and I hope you’ll forgive me. Do you forgive ya mum?”

 

“I guess so.” Debbie turned to face Bea and clasped her hands on her mum’s cheeks. “But don’t you let it happen again, woman.”

 

“You got it.” Bea leaned forward and kissed Debbie’s little nose, making her giggle. “Allie is going to get Chinese for dinner and then we’ll relax and watch a movie, your movie choice of course.”

 

“About time someone thinks of feeding me. I’m starving.” Debbie jumped up from to the bed to go see if Allie had left yet.

 

“She just ate.” Bea said to herself laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

They had ate their Chinese food and watched two movies, both Debbie’s choice. Debbie had fallen asleep through the second movie and Bea decided to let it play all the way through before calling it a night. Allie carried Debbie to bed while Bea turned off all the nights and made sure the front door was locked. Bea and Allie changed their clothes and got into bed, both of them propelling towards each other instantly. Bea laid on her back with Allie close to her side with her arm spread her stomach. Bea had one arm wrapped around Allie drawing lazy shapes against her back with her fingers while her other arm was tucked under her head.

 

“So, what’s been bugging ya?” Allie finally asked.

 

Bea knew it had been coming, but she hoped that Allie would’ve forgotten. Because she really didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” Allie mocked. “You telling me what’s been bothering you was part of the Chinese food and ‘relaxing for the rest of the day’ deal. So, out with it, tell me.”

 

Bea groaned and moved the hand that was behind her head to play at the blanket covering her and Allie.

 

“Something has been constantly on my mind and it’s been driving me insane.” Bea started.

 

“Yeah, that I got. I want to know what it is.”

 

“Well, let me finish then, yeah?” Getting no response from Allie, Bea continued. “It was something Franky mentioned to me a couple weeks ago. Um, after you left the hospital she came into the room and we talked. I asked her to call you and she was getting ready to, but she wanted something from me first. She said she wouldn’t call you unless her demands were met.”

 

“What did she want?” Allie asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

 

“She wanted to know one thing about our sex life and I told her it was great, but that’s not what she wanted to hear. Then she suggested that she ask me a question and I was to answer honestly, and I let her.”

 

“What question did she ask?” Allie smirked, suddenly intrigued.

 

“I can’t believe the I’m telling you this…” She let out a breathy sigh. “She, uh, she asked me if we…if we, uh, if we used…toys.” Bea stumbled over her words.

 

Allie shot her head up to look Bea in the face.

 

“I said no, because obviously we don’t, and she we were boring. Ever since then it’s kind of been on my mind and really doing my head in.”

 

“That our sex is boring?”

 

“No, no.” Bea quickly responded. “About using a…toy.”

 

“You want to use a toy?”

 

“Maybe? I don’t know, I never thought about it until Franky mentioned it. Do you have any? Toys, I mean.”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Allie chuckled. “I had one before, but threw it out because it was used with…Kim.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you want me to get something for us to use?”

 

“Um, maybe?” She responded unsure. “Would it bother you if I did?”

 

“Fuck no. It turns me on that you’ve been thinking about it.”

 

“Maybe we could give something a go?”

 

“And what is it that you have in mind?” Allie trickled her fingers across Bea’s chest.

 

“I don’t know. I have no clue about that stuff.” Bea paused. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“I’ve got the perfect idea in mind.” Allie smirked then slid her body on top of Bea’s. “If you think I’m good with my fingers or my mouth, just wait til you see how good I am with a whole ‘nother piece of equipment.” She pressed her hips downs against Bea.

 

“Won’t you remind me how good you are with your fingers?” Bea gasped.

 

With little time wasted, Allie began her work on Bea. Striping her of her clothes, kissing and caressing her body, working her fingers through Bea’s luscious core, and sending her to the brink more than once. Both of them falling asleep instantly after an exhausting rendezvous.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Bea woke up well rested with a smile on her face, and it felt like she got a huge weight up off her chest just by telling Allie what had been on her mind recently. Last night with Allie had been one of the best times they’ve made love. It was like Allie was trying to map out Bea’s body or to put together the perfect puzzle. She had been so slow, so gentle, and so caring that it almost made Bea cry. Wanting to feel more of Allie, she turned in the bed to reach for her only to be grabbing at an empty space. She lifted her head and saw a piece of paper placed where Allie’s head should’ve been.

 

_Good morning you beautiful woman. I have left early for work and didn’t want to wake you since last night must have been very tiring for you ;) I made Debbie breakfast, there’s some left over if you want it, and I drove her to Liz’s house before I went to work. I hope you slept great and I’ll call you when I’m on my lunch break. I love you, baby xxx – Your other half, Allie x_

Bea brought the piece of paper to her chest and she smiled. How in the world did she get so lucky to have Allie? What did she do to deserve such an amazing person? Allie could be doing whatever it is people her age do right now, but instead she’s with Bea playing family and making something of herself. If Allie ever wanted to up and leave, Bea would understand because she was still young and part of her probably wanted to do whatever she wanted. But fuck, Bea loved her and she never wanted to let Allie go. She could never imagine being with someone how she is with Allie. Allie was the one for her, Allie was _her other half_. Allie completed her.

 

Getting out of bed she grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and managed to do her hair before grabbing her phone and walking to the kitchen. On the stove top was a plate of pancakes with cut up strawberries on the side. Bea smiled. Although she’d much rather have blueberries with her pancakes, she knew strawberries were Allie’s favorite. Bea went to the coffee maker to start some coffee, only to see it’s already been made and there was a piece of paper laying on the counter in front of the coffee maker that said: _made with love_.

Bea felt the tears sting her eyes, but she quickly batted them away. Allie waking up before her and making breakfast and coffee was something that Bea would have to get used to. She was so used to doing things on her own that something so little as this really touched her heart. Allie was perfect.

 

After Bea ate her breakfast and drank a cup of coffee, she grabbed her things and headed to work. It didn’t take long to arrive at the salon. Walking through the salon doors, she was instantly greeted by Boomer.

 

“Hey, Bea. How’ve ya been?”

 

“I’ve been great, Booms. How about you?”

 

“I been good, eh.” She began following Bea to the back room. “So, I, uh, I got to talk to ya about somethin’.”

 

Bea set her bag down on the table before turning to Boomer.

 

“Sure, Booms. What is it?”

 

“You know how Liz has been trainin’ me to work at her bar?”

 

“Yeah.” Bea nodded her head.

 

“Well, she finally decided to hire me on. I know with jobs it’s supposed to be a two week notice to quit, but Liz says she would like me to start next week.” Boomer shuffled her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

 

“That’s great! I’m glad Liz hiring you finally. Don’t worry about the two week notice, we’ll be able to manage I’m sure.” She walked closer to Boomer and put her hands on her shoulders. “You’ve done really well here, so I’m sure you’ll be great at the bar.” She smiled before pulling Boomer into a hug.

 

The hug surprised Boomer because Bea was never much of a hugger or show sentimentality.

 

“I guess Blondie is good for you then, eh.” Boomer laughed.

 

“She is.” Bea agreed. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Cause you’re not a hugger.”

 

“I do hug!”

 

“Yeah, when I got back from the States! You rarely hugged, then Blondie came into ya life and you changed. I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s good. I’ve always wanted a big Bea hug.”

 

Bea laughed. “Get to work!” She joked.

 

After Boomer walked out of the backroom, Bea pulled out her phone to send Allie a text.

 

_Bea: Hey, babe. I’ve just got to work. Thank you for the breakfast and coffee, and note. You’re the best. I love you xxx_

Bea put her phone away to start her work day before the salon actually opened for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea’s work day had flown by rather quickly and before she knew it, she was pulling up in her driveway. Allie’s first official night living with her had been last night, and pulling in her driveway seeing Allie’s car already there made her smile. It may be weird, but she couldn’t wait to come home to see Allie’s car already there every day. Something about it brought a warm feeling to her. She opened the front door of her, no _their_ , house and she heard soft music playing coming from the kitchen. Not making her presence known, she walked quickly to the kitchen. A loving smile appeared on her face when she saw Debbie standing on a footstool with Allie beside her. They were both wearing aprons and cooking dinner together. Debbie had said something that Bea couldn’t quite hear, but it made Allie laugh. God, her laugh. Hearing her laugh is like listening to the best symphony. Every time she laughed, Bea just fell more and more love. Bea decided to watch them a little more longer before making her presence known.  

 

“Hey, you two.” Bea finally spoke.

 

Allie and Debbie both turned around with smiles on their faces. Smiles that made Bea’s knees weak. Smiles that Bea would do anything to see.

 

“Hey, mama! We’re making dinner.” Debbie happily said.

 

“I see that.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie put down the spoon she was using to stir the contents of food around and made her way to Bea.

 

“Hey. How was your day?” Allie asked as she wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck.

 

“It was good, really good. But I’m happy to be home.”

 

“Me too.” Allie smiled. “After I picked up Debbie, we went to the market to get some groceries and I decided to cook. I’m cooking stir fry, hope you like it.”

 

“How did I get so lucky?”

 

“I ask myself that same question every morning when I wake up.”

 

“But for me it’s true. Like you could be-“

 

“Don’t you say it.” Allie interrupted. “I’m right where I want to be. With you. With Debbie. In your home.”

 

“ _Our_ home.” Bea corrected.

 

Allie smiled softly. “ _Our_ home.” She gave Bea a loving kiss before going back to Debbie to finish up cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea put Debbie to bed, she literally grabbed Allie and dragged her to _their_ room. Pulling Allie into the room she pushed Allie against the door to close it and she locked it. Bea’s mouth found Allie’s neck as she was trying to pull Allie’s shirt off. Moving her mouth from Allie’s neck, she pulled the shirt off before plunging herself back to her neck.

 

“God,” Allie moaned. “If cooking dinner for you means this is my prize, then I’ll gladly cook every night.”

 

Bea kissed down Allie’s neck to her chest as she fingers worked the buckle of Allie’s bra. Unhooking Allie’s bra, Bea pulled it from her body and threw it somewhere behind her, not caring where it landed. She just wanted to feel Allie. She continued her trail of kissed down between Allie’s breast before moving to suck on each of her nipples.

 

“Oh, _fuck…”_ Allie bowed her body towards Bea.

 

Bea kissed down Allie’s stomach as her fingers unbuttoned her pants. After she slid Allie’s pants down her legs and took them off of her, she pulled Allie towards the bed and pushed her onto it. Bea crawled on top of Allie after she discarded her own clothes and her mind went blank for a moment as Allie writhed beneath her. Being with Allie like this still made her feel like a different person. She never imagined being sexual and enjoying it. But Allie changed her and made her feel again.

 

“Bea?” Allie softly said, bringing Bea back. “Where’d ya go?”

 

“Nowhere. I’m where I want to be.” She replied before leaning down and kissing the swell of Allie’s chest.

 

Bea gently grazes her teeth across Allie’s left nipple, making Allie tremble and moan. She gives the same attention to Allie’s right nipple before crawling lower down Allie’s body. She kisses the inside of her thighs. Bea slid her hands up Allie’s stomach to her breast to grab at them. As her hands massaged Allie’s breasts, Bea presses a soft kiss against Allie’s core, making her whine. Allie was so wet and Bea had to remind herself that she was the reason why. Bea took her time enjoying Allie, licking, kissing, and sucking. She suddenly felt Allie pulling at her arms, so she upped her head to look at Allie. Her face and chest flushed.

 

“Come, come here. I want you up here.” Allie panted.

 

Bea crawled back up Allie’s body, occasionally kissing as she went. Bea dropped a kiss to Allie’s mouth, her tongue pushing in against Allie’s. As they were kissing, Bea slid her hand down between their bodies and between Allie’s legs, beginning to gently massage her clit. Allie groaned into their kiss as her body arched up. Allie couldn’t concentrate on kissing anymore and once Bea realized that, she took the moment to kiss on Allie’s neck. Bea reached her fingers further down to Allie’s core, sliding two fingers into Allie. And she threw her head back on the pillow at the sudden intrusion. Bea used her palm to continue the friction against Allie’s clit as she pushed in and out of her. Bea kept sucking and kissing on her neck while her hand worked against Allie, the blonde panting in her ear and they moved their bodies in unison.

 

“Bea, fuck.” Allie moaned as she wrapped her arm across Bea’s lower back to pull them closer.

 

Bea felt Allie bite on her shoulder to try to stop herself from moaning when she thrusted her fingers deep within Allie and curled her fingers with her palm pressed against her clit. Bea begins to feel Allie’s walls start to contract around her fingers, and she hears Allie inhale a sharp breath as her body began to shudder beneath her. Allie clawed her hand across Bea’s shoulder blade when her orgasm tore through her body, from head to toe. Bea helped Allie ride out her orgasm as Allie’s hips undulated beneath her. When she felt Allie collapse boneless against the bed, she slowly extracted her fingers from Allie. Allie’s eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath when Bea kissed her softly before laying down beside her.

 

“God, Bea. That was…”

 

“Good?”

 

“More than.” Allie breathy laughed. “You’re getting so good, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep up.”

 

“Am I too much? Do I need to tone it down a little?”

 

“Fuck, no. I love it. I love when you just take what’s yours.”

 

“Mine?”

 

“Yours.” Allie repeated, finding the energy to climb on top of Bea and straddle her hips. “All yours.”

 

“Good.” Bea pulled Allie down to connect their lips.

 

After they kissed, Allie rested her forehead against Bea’s as she lightly traced her fingers across Bea’s chest.

 

“You were amazing.” Allie whispered. “But I’ve got something better planned for you, if you’re up for it.”

 

“What’s that?” Bea asked curiously.

 

“Before I picked Deb up, I made a stop at a lovely sex store.”

 

“What?”

 

“I got a toy, like you wanted, and I could use it on you if you want.”

 

“You got it that quick? We just talked about it last night.”

 

“I was kind of excited.” Allie laughed. “I’ll show you it, and if you don’t want to use it then we don’t have to. Okay?”

 

Bea nodded her head and Allie got off of her to go to the drawer she put it in for safe keeping. After she got it she returned to the bed and set it on Bea’s stomach. It was in a velvety pull-string bag.

 

“You open it.” Bea said, not wanting to do it herself.

 

Allie grabbed the bag and opened it before pulling it out. As she revealed the whole thing, she watched Bea’s facial expression for any sign of discomfort.

 

“W-what is that?” Bea asked.

 

“It’s called a ‘feeldoe’. It’s pretty much just a strapless strap on.” Seeing the look on Bea’s face, she continued. “We don’t have to, you know. We’ll just have it whenever you’re ready for that.”

 

“I do, I do want to. It’s just, I haven’t done anything…like that since him. I’m used to your…fingers and I’m scared it’ll hurt, and remind me of him.”

 

Allie smiled softly at Bea’s use of words. “I mean, there will be some pressure, but I’ll stop whenever you want me to. Do you want to try it?”

 

Bea nodded softly. Allie climbed more fully onto the bed. She sat in front of Bea as she slid the bulb end of the toy into herself. She pushed Bea’s legs apart and hovered above her.

 

“Don’t worry about what’s between my legs right now. I’m going to take my time and get you worked up before I even try to use it, so relax. Okay? And I’ll stop whenever.”

 

Allie took her time once again. Kissing all over Bea’s body, rubbing her hands lovingly everywhere. Allie moved her hand without hesitance down between Bea’s legs, her fingers sliding easily through her wet folds and over her tight bundle of nerves. She dipped her fingers lower to slide easily inside of her. Allie connected their lips as her fingers began to move more purposely. Allie could feel Bea on edge, so she broke their kiss but kept her fingers moving. She heard Bea’s breathing turn raggy and she knew she was close. Stopping momentarily, she looked Bea in the eyes.

 

“You want me to keep using my fingers or do you want to try the other thing?” Allie asked.

 

Bea took a deep breath to try to relax herself.

 

“We don’t have to.” Allie added.

 

“I want to.”

 

Allie swallowed hard and removed her fingers. She positioned herself better between Bea’s legs.

 

“Are you ready?” Allie asks and Bea nods in response.

 

In a slow thrust forward, Allie guided the toy towards Bea’s entrance and the head slipped in. Allie stilled her movements for Bea to relax to the new feeling and to wait for a response from her. Bea released the breath that she was holding and she found the new feeling to not be as uncomfortable as she though it would. She slightly pushed up into Allie and Allie took it as encouragement to continue. Bea gasped as it entered more into her. She felt Allie lay completely on top of her. Allie stayed still to let Bea’s body settle to the new feeling. It was different for sure and it was bigger than Allie’s fingers, but it felt good and it wasn’t unwelcomed. Bea placed her hands on Allie’s back as Allie began to slowly rock against her. She leaned down to kiss Bea softly.

Bea hadn’t expected it to feel like this. To feel good. She knew how it was with Harry and it hurt. She never thought she’d be like this again with someone after him. But Allie was so different. She cared for Bea, she loved Bea.

Allie moved her lips to Bea’s neck and kissed her skin softly. Her sensitive parts were already heating up again as the toy hit her g-spot. Allie wasn’t trying to rush this, she wanted this to be enjoyable for Bea by not going too fast.

 

“Is it okay?” Allie lovingly asked.

 

“Yes.” Bea moaned out, and Allie smiled.

 

Allie pulled the toy all the way out and pushed it back it, making Bea let out a low guttural sound. Bea clawed her hands at Allie’s back not really knowing what to do. Bea glided one of her hands down to Allie’s butt as her other hand stayed close to Allie’s shoulder blade. When Allie felt Bea start to finally rock along with her, she wasn’t able to control herself any longer and she began to pick up her speed.

 

“Allie…” She moaned.

 

Allie nuzzled her face in the hair by Bea’s ear and smiled. Allie reached her hands above Bea’s head and tangled her fingers in her hair, causing her body to now be full on weighted on top of Bea. Their bodies were moving completely together when Bea started to feel Allie tremble above her.

 

“Oh, god, Bea.”

 

They were moving perfectly in sync, Bea feeling herself build up with every thrust Allie gave. Bea brought her legs up to wrap around Allie’s waist and used her legs to hold Allie close to her for a moment. Allie began jerking her hips towards Bea as Bea held her close. And fuck, Bea should’ve done this earlier because the feeling is everything. Not being able to hold her legs up anymore, she dropped her legs and Allie continued her thrusts.

Bea’s body grew weak as her orgasm began tearing through her body. It started at her toes and it flushed through the rest of her body. The feeling only intensified as Allie continued her thrusts. And with only a few more thrusts, Bea’s mouth falls open as a long moan escapes and Allie fought back a scream. They were clenching and grasping at one another, as they came undone together.

Allie collapsed on top of Bea and Bea wrapped her arms lazily around Allie’s body. No orgasm has ever felt that way before. Bea felt connected to Allie now in a way she hadn’t before, it was overwhelming to her.

They stayed like that for some time before Allie slowly pulled away from Bea, taking the toy out of Bea and herself before gently laying it the ground beside the bed. Allie grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them as she laid close to Bea.

 

They were quiet for some time, still not being able to formulate any sentences. They just laid there, holding one another. Bea pushed Allie flat on her back and she laid her head on her chest, Allie bringing her hand up to run her fingers through Bea’s hair.

 

“Are you okay?” Allie asked after a while.

 

Bea lifted her head to look Allie in the face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Allie’s.

 

“That was so amazing.” Bea said. “Thank you.”

 

Allie smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you.”

 

Bea nuzzled closer to Allie and kissed her chest.

 

“Would…you do that again?” Allie asked.

 

“Not tonight, I’m spent.” Bea laughed. “But yeah, I would do it again.”

 

Allie tightened her hold on Bea, never intending on letting go.

 

Allie was happy for how far Bea came along. When they first met Bea seemed a little closed off and now, day by day, Bea was opening herself up. Although Allie was still young, she could never imagine herself as happy as she is right now. Her mum always told her that it feels great to love someone, but it feels even better for that someone to love you back. And Allie never understood what her mum meant by that, until now. Bea was everything to her and she couldn’t imagine being without her. This woman in her arms right now was the best thing that ever happened to her. She would never get tired of her presence.

 

“I love you.” Bea whispered sleepily.

 

“I love you too, beautiful.” Allie replied as she stroked her fingers down Bea’s naked back as a way to relax her.

 

It wasn’t long for Bea to fall asleep and for Allie to fall asleep after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honestly after this chapter I don't know when my next update will be. Some of my family came for a visit yesterday and they'll be staying for a few days. I was able to slip away and finish this chapter and post. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)   
> Sorry if the sexy time wasn't very...sexy for you.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all the lovely comments on my last chapter. I didn't get a chance to reply to them like I normally do, but I would I really appreciate all your nice words.  
> And yes, I did apologize for the 'sexy time' in my last chapter because honestly I don't think I write love making scenes all that well, but I'm glad some of you thought otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy ch. 33 :) it's a little short, and I hope you like it.

A few days later Bea and Allie took off to the store while Franky watched Debbie so they could buy some snacks for a movie night with Debbie. Most nights that’s what they all did together until they were able to go out and do things, they would watch movies. And every time Debbie would fall asleep. With Bea and Allie gone, Franky watched Debbie. Franky grabbed Bea’s iPad from the kitchen table to see what kind of games were on there to play so she wouldn’t be so bored. Pushing in the power button, she realized it was dead.

 

“Deb!” Franky hollered. “Where’s your mums iPad charger?”

 

“In her room!” Debbie hollered back.

 

Franky scoffed and walked to the living room where Debbie was looking through movies to pick and watch when Bea and Allie got back.

 

“Where at in her room?”

 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You gotta look.”

 

Franky shook her head and walked down the hall to Bea’s room. She walked into Bea’s room and first looked on her dresser, but found nothing. She then walked to Bea’s nightstand table and it wasn’t there either. She opened the drawer and it didn’t have a charger either. She climbed on top of the bed to get to Allie’s side instead of just walking around. She opened the drawer and still no charger.

 

“Where is that bloody charger.” Franky mumbled.

 

She saw that Allie’s nightstand table had a cabinet at the bottom of it, so she pulled it open to look. Just as she opened it and saw what was in it, she closed it quickly. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide. She looked at the door to see of Debbie would walk in before dropping to the floor and reopening the cabinet. She cupped her hand over her mouth to try to stifle her laugh.

 

“Oh my god.” She continued her laughter.

 

Franky had found Bea and Allie’s lovely feeldoe. It wasn’t deliberate snooping, she was just looking for the iPad charger. She wondered why they wouldn’t try to hide it better since Debbie would probably look around and it would be weird if she had found it. After Franky trying to contain herself from her silent fit of laughter, she closed the cabinet and stood up. She placed the iPad on the bed deciding that she didn’t want to play with it anymore because now she was too preoccupied wondering what she would say to Bea once she got back.

 

“Red’s a fucking liar.” Franky huffed. “They don’t use toys my ass.”

 

She walked out of Bea’s room and back down the hall, just in time as Bea and Allie walked through the front door. A huge grin formed on her face as she watched them carry a couple of bags in full of snacks. She followed them to the kitchen, still not knowing how she would approach Bea about her findings. She leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen watching them empty the bags.

 

“Babe, I thought we got some spistachios?” Allie asked as she looked at the snacks they bought.

 

“Some what?” Bea chuckled.

 

“Some spistachios.”

 

Bea scrunched up her face, then softened once she realized what Allie was trying to say. Bea started laughing, a laugh she hadn’t laughed in a while. She was buckled over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Allie asked.

 

“Oh, oh!” Bea tried to stop laughing. “Oh my god, Allie.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s pistachios!” She laughed.

 

“That’s what I said…spistachios.”

 

“Nooo! You’re saying it with a ‘s’ at the beginning.” She exhaled deeply to stop her laughing. “It’s pistachios, not spistachios.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Allie laughed and threw an empty bag at Bea, but failed because the bag only got caught it the air so it didn’t go anywhere.

 

“I’ve got something a little funnier than that.” Franky piped up.

 

“I don’t think anything can top Allie’s word mishap.” Bea said, finally calmed down from her fit of laughter.

 

“Oh, I think so.” She grinned.

 

“So, what is it?” Allie asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked, Blondie.” Franky pushed herself off of the doorframe because she knew once she said this, Bea would kill her. “I was looking around for the iPad charger before y’all got here and I stumbled across a very nice, purple feeldoe.”

 

Bea’s from went from smiling to her mouth dropping open in surprise.

 

“Red, ya such a liar. You said y’all didn’t use toys.” She smirked.

 

“Franky…”

 

“Do you think I could use it sometime?” Franky added to try to stir the redhead up.

 

“Oh, you’re dead!” Bea took off at Franky, who in return started running.

 

Franky ran down the hall and locked herself in Debbie’s bathroom. Bea pounded on the door to get Franky to open it up.

 

“Franky, open this damn door!”

 

Allie finally made her way down the hall, herself in a fit of laughter.

 

“No way, Red. I value my life too much for you to take it away!”

 

“Babe, she didn’t mean to find it.” Allie tried to reason.

 

“I don’t care! She shouldn’t have asked to use it and we wouldn’t be in this position now.”

 

“Orrrr, you should’ve done a better job of hiding it.” Franky quipped from the bathroom.

 

“I fucking swear, Franky.” Bea said through gritted teeth.

 

“Let her come out of the bathroom without you hurting her.” Allie ran her fingertips up Bea’s arm to try to soothe her.

 

“Fine.” Bea mumbled before storming off back to the kitchen.

 

“Franky, you can come out now.” Allie laughed.

 

Allie heard the bathroom door unlock and then it slightly opened, Franky peaking out.

 

“She’s in the kitchen. She won’t bother you.” Allie smiled. “Oh, and by the way, we got the toy after you asked her about it.” She added with a whisper.

 

Franky opened the door wider and stepped out with a huge grin on her face.

 

“No fuckin’ way.” She whispered back.

 

“Yeah, she wanted to, so what the hell, ya know.” Allie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Did she like it?” Franky asked with her eyebrows raised.

 

Allie winked and held up her thumb as she walked away back to the kitchen. When Allie got back to the kitchen, Franky said she was leaving and gave Debbie a kiss on the head before she left. Debbie showed Allie and Bea what movie she wanted to watch and they said that it was okay to watch. Bea and Allie took all the snacks they bought to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Bea turned all the lights out and they all crowded on the sofa with a big blanket as the movie started.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Bea woke up on the couch. Groaning she tried to sit up, but failed in doing so. She realized that Allie was practically on top of her and Debbie was curled up in her side. She let her body relax down into the sofa to take all of it in. Though she was really going to have a rough day from sleeping on the couch, she loved waking up to both of her favorite girls by her. She would do anything for the both of them. She would swim across oceans and climb the highest mountains just to see their faces. She leaned up to kiss Allie on the head and then leaned over to kiss Debbie. She was complete now that she had the loving family she always wanted. She felt Allie beginning to stir above her, so she turned her head to look at Allie when she woke up. Allie nuzzled her face into Bea’s chest and inhaled deeply before lifting her head. Their eyes locked and it was still the same feeling when they first met.

 

“Good morning.” Allie sleepily smiled.

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Bea returned the smile.

 

Allie leaned down and kissed Bea to wipe that smile off her face. Realizing she was on top of Bea, she went to get up, but Bea put her hand firmly against Allie’s lower back.

 

“Don’t you dare move. I like waking up like this.”

 

“Yeah?” Allie smirked.

 

Bea nodded her head and leaned up to kiss Allie again. She felt Allie push her hips down against her and she broke the kiss with a serious look on her face.

 

“Allie, no. Debbie’s literally right here.” Bea whispered.

 

“Shhh.” Allie brought her hand up and traced her pointer finger down Bea’s nose and down her lips.

 

Bea parted her lips slightly and took Allie’s finger into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and sucked on her finger all while keeping her eyes locked on Allie’s. Allie groaned and then pressed her hips down harder against Bea. Bea went to tell her ‘no’, but Allie pulled her finger out her mouth and interrupted her by kissing her profoundly. Their tongues met each other’s and they danced for dominance. Their kiss was interrupted by a waking Debbie.

 

“Mama…I’m hungry.”

 

Allie placed one last kiss to Bea’s lips before dropping her head to lay on Bea’s chest.

 

“Can we go to Misty’s?” Debbie added.

 

“How about we there tonight for dinner? You and me have some things to do today, remember?” Bea said.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Debbie got up from the sofa. “I’ll go get ready, and when I’m done I better have some food waiting for me.” She took off down out of the living room. “Please!!” She added as she was running.

 

“Where are you two going?” Allie asked.

 

“The other day she said she missed spending time with me, so I told her that on my next day off me and her would go do something together. Could I use your car?”

 

Allie lifted her head. “Of course.”

 

“Will you be okay here?”

 

“Yes, baby. Don’t worry about me. I’ll clean or something.” She kissed Bea again before getting up off of her. “I’ll go make Debbie something to eat.”

 

“You sure? I can do it.”

 

“I’m sure, now go get ready. I don’t wanna see your face again until you’re dressed and ready to go with Deb.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Bea said submissively.

 

Allie winked at Bea before she disappeared into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Debbie have been walking around the outlet mall for the past three hours. Bea was carrying a lot of bags while Debbie took her from store to store. Instead of taking Debbie to one particular place, Bea decided to take Debbie to the outlet mall and take her shopping for clothes, shoes, and whatever else she wanted. The first store that Debbie had dragged Bea to on arrival was the Build-a-Bear workshop. Debbie was so excited as it was her first build-a-bear. She ended up choosing a bear with a colorful cheetah print pattern. She got it stuffed with the stuffing and before it got sealed up the woman helping Debbie had her pick a heart. The woman told Debbie to hold it warmly in her hands and whisper a wish to it and give it a kiss before putting it into the bear. The bear then got sealed up and Debbie went to the computers to register it and name it, with the help of Bea of course. Since the build-a-bear store, Bea took Debbie to the children’s clothing store and had Debbie pick out clothes and shoes that she liked.

 

After they had finished shopping, her and Debbie stopped at a pizza joint to grab a quick lunch. As they stood in line, Bea pulled out her phone to call Allie to see if she wanted anything. After a few rings, Allie answered.

 

“Hey, babe. Enjoying yourself?” Allie answered.

 

“Hey, and I am. Me and Deb are having a good time.” Bea looked down at Debbie and winked as she nudged her daughter with her hip. “I was just calling to see if you wanted me to bring you anything home to eat? Me and Deb are grabbing some pizza for a quick lunch.”

 

“I actually just ate, babe. So, no don’t bring me anything to eat…unless it’s you.”

 

Bea felt her face heat up and she swallowed hard. She realized that she hadn’t responded yet and just as she was about to, Allie continued talking.

 

“Bea?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m still here.”

 

“Where’d ya go?” Allie laughed.

 

“Nowhere, was just thinking.”

 

“Yeah? What about?” Bea could hear the smirk in her voice.

 

“I’ll see you soon, babe. I love you.”

 

“Ahh, you party pooper.” Allie laughed. “Okay, see you later. I love you too.”

 

Bea hung up her phone and continued to wait in the line to order her and Debbie a single large slice of pizza.

 

After they ate their pizza, they were leaving the little pizza joint to get to Allie’s car so they could leave. As Bea and Debbie were walking to the carpark, Bea spotted a jewelry shop and really wanted to look in. She decided to take the bags to the car first before looking in the jewelry shop. They put the bags in the boot of the car and Debbie was getting ready to get into the back seat, but Bea grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the outlet mall, telling her that there was one more store she wanted to look in.

They entered the store and Bea told Debbie to go look around. Bea watched Debbie go to the other side of the store and Bea went up to the counter to the ring display. She looked at the rings, but none of them were what she wanted. She wanted something simple to just show her love, not like she was proposing or anything. She doesn’t think she’d be ready for another marriage any time soon honestly. Bea had been looking for some time and Debbie made her way back to her mum saying she was ready to go, but Bea just told her to hold on. After some time, a woman who worked there finally approached Bea.

 

“Do you need help finding something in particular?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I was looking for just a simple ring, nothing too flashy or anything to just express my love for my, uh…girlfriend.” Bea looked up to the woman, who just smiled.

 

“So, not an engagement ring?”

 

“No!” Bea said a little too quickly. “I mean, no.”

 

The woman’s smile got wider. “Okay, so what you’re wanting is a promise ring then, yeah?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s just a ring that symbolizes a promise one person makes to another. Like _you_ promise to always love  _her_. _You_ promise to remain faithful to _her_. Stuff like that, you know? A promise ring also makes your intentions of marrying your significant other known, but it’s too early for an engagement, that sort of thing.”

 

“Okay, then yeah. I guess a promise ring would be good.”

 

“I have some down here.” The woman began walking to the other end of the ring display and signaled for Bea to follow her. “Just look at these and let me know which one you want.”

 

Bea took a look at them all. All of them were beautiful and simple, but one kept grabbing her attention. It was sterling silver with the infinity symbol on it with diamonds encrusted down one side of the infinity symbol.

 

“I like that one.” Bea tapped her finger on the glass above the ring she was talking about.

 

The woman pulled the ring out and handed it to Bea so she could look at it better. Bea thought the ring was the perfect ring for Allie, and she hoped her girlfriend liked it.

After Bea paid for it, her and Debbie walked out of the store and back to Allie’s car so they could go back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours after Bea got home she finally decided to sort all of Debbie’s new clothes in her closet and drawers. Debbie showed and explained to Allie why she picked the clothes she did, and every reason was because she just liked it.

While Debbie and Bea were gone, Allie sat down and had tea with Bridget. They were just catching up and Bridget asked Allie how she had been doing since her blackout and if she had anymore, which Allie told her that she had been doing good and had no blackouts since that last time. Allie figured she was over with the blackouts and Bridget agreed with her. While they were talking and laughing with each other, Allie’s phone chimed. She thought it was Bea texting her, but it turned out to be Lillie. Bridget had seen the change in Allie’s face, so she asked her what was wrong. Allie then told Bridget everything about what happened with the Lillie situation. Bridget suggested for Allie to just ignore Lillie for now, and if it got worse to approach the situation in an appropriate matter. After Allie left Bridget’s house, Bea came back home not too long afterwards.

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie were now getting ready to head out to go to Misty’s Diner, where Debbie wanted to go earlier in the morning, but Bea said that they’d go for dinner. All three of them got in Allie’s car and Bea made sure the promise ring she purchased for Allie was in her pocket. It didn’t take them long to get to there and they all got out and went inside. Allie held Debbie’s hand while Bea walked in front of them. Bea knew exactly which table she wanted to sit at, if it was open, and she walked to the area it was at with Allie and Debbie following her. Luckily for Bea, the table was open and she went and sat down right away. Bea looked to Allie to see if she realized what table and area they were sitting in, but Allie just seemed oblivious. After the waitress took their drink orders, they got up and went to the buffet to get their food. After they sat back down and were eating for a while, Bea put her plate to the side and reached across the table to grab Allie’s hands. Allie was getting ready to pull her hands back because she was really enjoying eating, but stopped herself when she looked up and saw the look on Bea’s face. Allie slightly furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Allie?”

 

“Yeah…?” Allie trailed off.

 

“This table is the table I first met you at.” Bea said.

 

Allie looked around and when she looked back to Bea she had a smile on her face.

 

“It’s also the table I was sitting at when I realized that I wanted you for more than a friend.” Bea added.

 

Allie slightly bit down on her bottom lip. She knew exactly what Bea was talking about. It was the morning after she had tried to kiss Bea.

 

“I love you so much, Allie. I know we’re still young and I know we have a long ways to go,” Bea let go of one of Allie’s hands and reached into her pocket to pull out the promise ring she got for Allie. “But I promise to always fight for us, to always remain faithful, and to always love you no matter what.” She placed the promise ring in Allie’s open hand. “For forever.”

 

Allie looked at the ring, then back to Bea with tears forming in her eyes. “A promise ring?”

 

“Yeah,” Bea smiled. “Because I’m here for good, if you’ll have me, and it’s too early for marriage, so a promise ring.”

 

Allie felt a warmness go through her body with the mention of the word ‘marriage’ from Bea. Did Bea want to marry her? Was that a way of saying that in the future there would be an engagement?

 

“Damnit, Bea…”

 

“What’s wrong? Is it too soon? I can take it back if it is. I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Bea,” Allie chuckled. “It’s not too soon.”

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“You just really know how to make a girl emotional.” Allie wiped at her eyes. “Now put this beautiful promise ring on my finger.”

 

Bea let out an audible sigh of relief and reached across the table to put the ring on Allie’s finger.

 

“You really like to put jewelry on me, don’t ya Bea?” Allie joked as Bea slid the ring on Allie’s finger.

 

“Well, I try to get you things that are close to your beauty, but it’s kinda hard when you’re the most beautiful thing in the world.” Bea brought Allie’s hand up to her mouth and she kissed her knuckles.

 

“I thought I was the most beautiful thing in the world?” Debbie chimed in with a mouth full of food before Allie could reply.

 

Bea released Allie’s hand and turned to look at Debbie. “You are, Deb.”

 

“But you just said Allie was.”

 

Bea leaned close to Debbie’s ear. “I just said that so she wouldn’t hit me. You’re the most beautiful thing in world, she’s a close second.” She whispered in her daughter’s ear while maintaining eye contact with a smiling Allie, who actually heard every word Bea said.

 

“Good answer.” Debbie whispered back before going back to shoveling food in her mouth.

 

Bea sat straight in her chair and winked at Allie.

 

“You really need to stop spoiling me.” Allie said. “I haven’t even really bought you anything.”

 

“Yes you have.” Bea chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but nothing like this.” She motioned to the promise ring and to her necklace Bea got her.

 

“I don’t need anything like that…I just need you.”

 

Allie tilted her head to the side. “I’m taking you on a date tomorrow night.”

 

“What?”

 

“A date, me and you. My treat, of course.”

 

“Allie, you don’t have to. It’s-“

 

“I want to.” Allie interrupted. “And I am.”

 

Bea shook her head while smiling.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Allie smiled.

 

The thing about Allie is that she never asked for anything from Bea, just her love. Allie wasn’t the kind of girl who needed or wanted expensive things, she would be happy with a plastic ring from a machine. And that’s the quality Bea loved the most about Allie; that she wasn’t all about the finer things in life. But Bea wanted to get Allie the things she deserved, even if Allie never asked for anything. Allie changed Bea for the better. Allie helped Bea see the unique beauty in herself, even if Bea still didn’t totally believe she was beautiful and that she thought she was punching above her weight by being with Allie. Allie showed Bea that love is something you do. That it’s not something that just needs to be said, but needs to be shown too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who met Dan and Socs over the weekend are sooo lucky!!! I hope you all had a wonderful time meeting them :) 
> 
> Thank you for the continuous support on this story. Let me know how you liked this chapter.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments on the Author's Note chapter. Thank you for all your 'get wells'. I have to have another surgery for the same reason pretty soon because the first time wasn't done properly *rolls eyes*, so I don't know how that will be.  
> I get that this isn't a job and that it's a hobby, but I absolutely love being able to write for you all and I never want to disappoint with lack of updates.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND :)

The next day Bea went home early from work so she could settle everything about her car when she was in the auto accident. Her car was totaled which meant that her car wasn’t repairable and she wouldn’t get that car back. After the accident happened, Bea had contacted her car insurance agency and they sent a person to look at her car to determine if should be repaired, and the agent said it wasn’t worth fixing because of the length of the damage to the vehicle.

Franky picked Bea up from work because she needed someone to drive her to her insurance company so she could claim her cash settlement for her wrecked vehicle and get herself a new car. As she got into Franky’s car she saw Debbie in the backseat eating chicken nuggets. Bea was happy that Franky watched Debbie today because now Debbie could help Bea pick out a car.

After Bea finished at her insurance company, Franky took her to the dealership that the insurance company recommended her to go to. They had been walking around the car park for a while, nothing catching Bea’s eye. They were getting to leave to go to a different car dealership when Debbie grabbed ahold of Bea’s arm and tugged on it.

 

“What about that one, Mama?” She held out her hand to point to a vehicle at the end of one of the rows of cars.

 

Bea looked to where Debbie was pointing, then looked back to Franky.

 

“Let’s go look at it.” Bea said.

 

As they approached the vehicle, Debbie began to get excited. She kept saying that she loved it. The vehicle was a deep red Jeep Grand Cherokee with black rims. The car was unlocked so Bea looked inside. The seats were leather and the interior was dark. This particular Jeep was a few years old, but it seemed to be in good shape.

 

“I like it.” Bea smiled. “What about you, Deb?”

 

“I love it!!” She exclaimed clapping her hands.

 

“Franky?” Bea asked, wanting her friends opinion too.

 

“It’s whatever you want, Red. But it is pretty nice. Get in and I’ll snap a picture for you to send to your lover.” She grinned.

 

After Franky took a picture for Bea to send to Allie of her in the Jeep, they continued to look at the different specs of the car. As Bea was looking in the different compartments her phone chimed signaling a response from Allie.

 

_Allie: Shit, babe. You’re hot!!_

Bea playfully rolled her eyes before responding.

 

_Bea: I sent you that picture for the sole purpose for you to give me your opinion of the car I’m in…_

_Allie: There was a car?? I didn’t notice, give me a second to look at the pic again…_

Bea was getting ready to reply when another text from Allie came in.

 

_Allie: I was kidding, I saw the car. It’s looks good! Really suits you, babe. When can we break it in ;)_

_Bea: You are insatiable!! But I love you anyway. See you later, babe xx_

_Allie: I love you too sugar lips ;) don’t forget about our date tonight…I’ll be getting ready at Aunt Kaz’s place and I’ll pick you up at 7. Dress pretty! See you later xxx_

Franky had went to get someone for Bea so she could talk to them about getting the vehicle her and Debbie liked while Bea was busy texting her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea returned home in her new vehicle after filling out necessary paper work and closing the deal that was agreed upon. She was probably just as excited as Debbie was about her new car. Bea and Debbie entered their house and Bea went straight to the kitchen to make her and Debbie a small snack to nibble on. Bea clicked on the TV and Debbie told her what channel to go to, and Bea obliged. Most of the time Bea didn’t mind what was playing on the TV because she didn’t really watch it anyway. As the cartoon Debbie was watching was on, Bea pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures she took on Debbie’s birthday of her, Allie, and Debbie riding horses on the beach. A smile instantly took over her face just seeing the morning sun cascading over Allie and Debbie. Debbie was so happy about that day two months ago, and she still talks about it sometimes. And Bea still looks at those pictures sometimes too.

 

Bea must have dozed off because she was woken up with a firm knock on her front door. She got up to go answer the door and she was still a little drowsy from waking up. She opened the door and there stood Franky.

 

“Franky, what do you want?” Bea groaned.

 

“I’m here to get Debbie…” Franky looked at Bea confusingly. “You have a date to attend and I’m watching Deb…”

 

That seemed to have woken Bea up more than she was because she shot her head up.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s just going on five.”

 

“Oh, fuck. I’ve got to get ready.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here.” Franky chuckled. “I’ll get Debbie and grab her an overnight bag.”

 

“You’re going to keep her overnight?” Bea asked as she let Franky walk in.

 

“Well yeah, I’m not going to stay up until you get back.”

 

Franky went to Debbie’s room and saw her playing with her toys. She told Debbie to clean up because she was going with her until tomorrow. Debbie got excited and began cleaning up her toys as Franky packed her an overnight bag. Bea went and gave Debbie a quick kiss and told her to behave before going into her room and getting in the shower.

 

After Bea took her shower, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She plugged in her hair straightener for it to heat up as she went to her closet to find something to wear. Finding a dress that she hadn’t wore since she bought it, she pulled it from the hanging rack and looked at it. She hoped that it would still fit her as it was a great dress. It was black and long, the sleeves were long and lacey, and the dress fabric was lacey going across the upper chest part too. She laid the dress out on her bed and went back to her bathroom to dry her hair before straightening it. After she straightened her hair, she walked to her kitchen in just her underwear and a shirt to grab a bottle of water. When she returned to her room she heard her phone ringing. She walked to her phone and saw that it was Allie.

 

“Hey, baby.” Bea answered.

 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” She laughed. “Hey, my love.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just wanted to hear your voice and see how you were doing.”

 

“I’m doing good, babe. Don’t worry about me, you just worry about finishing getting ready and making yourself look sexy.”

 

Allie laughed. “I like the way that sounds coming from your mouth. Say ‘sexy’ again.”

 

Bea bit the inside of her cheek. “Sexy.” She said as seductively and raspy as she could.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Bea…how can you saying one word make me so turned on and _so_ wet?” She sighed. “Is there a possibility that we could skip dinner and go straight to dessert?”

 

“We could.” Bea laughed. “But I’m kinda hungry.”

 

“Okay, hungry girlfriend wins.”

 

“Don’t worry, dessert will be worth the wait.”

 

“I fucking hope so.”

 

“Isn’t it always?” Bea asked.

 

“I’ll have to think about that.” Allie said with a playfulness to her voice.

 

Bea scoffed.

 

“I’m only joking, babe. It’s always worth the wait…when we have to wait.” Allie smacked her lips to make a ‘popping’ sound. “Anyway, I’ll let you finish getting ready and I’ll see you later. I love you, beautiful.”

 

“I love you too, babe.”

 

They each made a kissing sound through the phone before hanging up. Bea set her phone down and stood up from her bed to try her dress on.

 

She pulled the dress over her head and shuffled it down her body. She was happy to find that the dress had fit perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places. She pulled the zipper up her back as far as she could and had to wait for Allie to pick her up so she could do the rest. She went into her bathroom and began to put on some make-up. She went for a smokey eye look since it would look nice with her dress choice. After putting on some make-up, she grabbed her high heels and slipped them on her feet and went to the living room to wait for Allie.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long later that Allie was knocking on her door. Bea laughed a little to herself before opening the door because she wondered why Allie knocked on the door since she lived here.

 

“Why did you knock…” Bea trailed off when her sight settled on Allie.

 

She was wearing a blue dress that was close fitting on the upper part of her body and it fanned out down her legs. The dress was shorter in the front than it was in the back, but it was still pretty long. The dress gave a nice view of Allie’s cleavage as it was opened down the middle of her breasts. Her hair was straightened and her make-up was natural looking. She was wearing the necklace and ring that Bea had given her.

 

“This is for you.” Allie said smirking as she handed the single rose over to Bea, breaking her out of her gaze.

 

“Thank you.” Bea grabbed the rose from Allie and pulled her inside the house before shutting the door behind them.

 

She backed up until her back hit the wall behind her and she pulled Allie against her body. She set the rose down on the shelf hanging off the wall before crashing her lips heatedly against Allie’s. Bea was pulling and grasping every part of Allie’s body, wanting to feel more of her. Allie pulled away first when the breathing became a problem.

 

“I think I want to skip to dessert.” Bea said breathlessly.

 

“Now, now, Bea. What happened to patience?”

 

“Fuck patience.” Bea quickly said before trying to demolish Allie’s mouth with her own, but Allie stopped her.

 

“Babe, after dinner you can do whatever you want to me, but we’re going to eat first.” Allie said seriously.

 

“Fine.” Bea said grumpily. "Can you zip the rest of my dress?" She asked and turned around while moving her hair.

 

Allie grabbed the zipper and zipped the rest of her dress up before pressing her warm lips to the back of Bea's neck.

 

" _Fuck_ , Allie."

 

Allie laughed and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand to lead her outside so they could go to dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie and Bea were seated at a table very quickly upon arrival to the expensive Mediterranean restaurant. Bea looked around and noticed that everything in this restaurant was elegant. From the pictures on the walls to the eating utensils and plates. A younger man brought them menus and when Bea first opened her menu, her eyes practically popped out of her head.

 

“Allie…this is way expensive.” Bea whispered.

 

“Don’t worry about it, get whatever you want, babe.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea looked back down at the menu. She tried to read the different meal choices without looking at the price, but it was very hard for her to do so.

 

“I can’t help, but look at the prices.” Bea confessed after they had looked at their menus for quite some time.

 

Allie sighed and grabbed a napkin. She opened the napkin and laid it vertically down on Bea’s menu to cover the prices of the food.

 

“Move that napkin and I’ll have to chop your fingers off, now pick something.” Allie said trying to sound stern.

 

 

After they had ordered and received their food, Bea was eating off both of their plates. Allie just smiled every time Bea’s fork would make an appearance in her plate. She didn’t stop Bea, she didn’t get angry with Bea, and she didn’t complain. In fact, as crazy as it sounds, she may have fallen even more in love with her girlfriend as she was stuffing her face with food from both of their plates. Then a crazy thought came to Allie’s mind as they were almost finished eating and she just smiled even wider at the thought of it.

 

“You aren’t eating off my plate so we’ll get home quicker, are you?” Allie asked with a smug grin on her face.

 

She watched as Bea slowed her chewing and lifted her eyes to meet Allie’s. Bea swallowed her food before taking a sip of her water.

 

“Uh, no…but if I was, is that bad?”

 

Allie trailed her eyes all over Bea’s face. She absolutely loved this woman before her.

 

“I think that’s exactly what you’re doing.” Allie quirked her eyebrow up. “But no, it’s not bad. Not bad at all.”

 

Bea continued to look at Allie and she nodded her head.

 

“But,” Allie started. “If you really, really want to…” She trailed her foot up Bea’s leg under the table. “We can leave, and you can have your dessert.”

 

When Bea didn’t reply, Allie continued talking.

 

“So, Bea. What do you want to do?”

 

“Leave.” She rasped.

 

Allie smiled.

 

The waitress walked by their table and Allie stopped him.

 

“We’ll have the check now.”

 

After Allie paid for their dinner, not letting Bea see how much it was total, they walked to the exit of the restaurant to leave. They were almost out when Allie felt someone grab her arm and stop her, Bea didn’t realize and kept walking.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, babe.”

 

Allie recognized the voice instantly and a coldness went through her body. She turned her body to come face to face with none the other, Lillie.

 

“You look great, trying to impress me?” Lillie grinned.

 

“Not in your wildest dreams.” Allie replied.

 

“Lucky for me then, I don’t dream. I’m a realist. And it’d be crazy if you let all of your beauty to go to waste tonight. Whatdya say, let’s go to mine?”

 

“You’re delusional.” Allie went to walk away, but Lillie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Lillie pulled kind of hard, so when Allie got pulled back her body collided with Lillie’s.

 

“Maybe I just like a challenge, and you are definitely worth the trouble.”

 

“Get the fuck-“

 

“What’s going on here?” Bea said, interrupting Allie.

 

Allie yanked herself from Lillie’s embrace and stepped away from her.

 

“Nothing, Bea. Let’s just go.” Allie grabbed Bea’s arm to leave, but Bea wasn’t budging.

 

“You’re still with her?” Lillie laughed. “What, she’s okay with you kissing other girls?”

 

“I didn’t kiss you Lillie, you kissed me.” Allie angrily said.

 

“I told ya that it took two to tango.”

 

“I didn’t reciprocate the kiss, so you kissed me.”

 

“Stop being in denial, babe.” Lillie grinned. “You’re saying all this stuff cause she’s standing right there. You weren’t saying any of that when you were in my bed last weekend with my head between your legs.”

 

“Just thinking of that makes me dry.”

 

“So, you’re thinking about it?”

 

Allie scoffed. “Oh, for fucks sake.” She turned to Bea. “Bea, let’s go. Now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The whole drive home was quiet. When they walked into their home, Bea went straight the room and shut the door, leaving Allie in the living room. Bea knew none of what Lillie was saying was true, but the thought of it killed her. Bea was so insecure when it came to Allie because she knew the blonde could have someone better, someone that didn’t have a kid, someone that could go out all the time and spend time together. Lillie could even be that somebody.

Bea walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She silently cursed herself for thinking those things. She knew Allie loved her. She knew Allie wouldn’t be going anywhere. Allie made that pretty clear several times. But just the thought of losing Allie made her sick.

Bea stripped herself from the dress and her undergarments before walking out of her bathroom and room, walking down the hall completely naked to the living room. Finding Allie sitting on the couch with her head laid back on the cushion behind her with her hands on her face. Walking quietly around the couch and in front of Allie, Bea then positioned herself on top of Allie’s lap. Allie slowly removed her hands from her face, then her mouth slightly dropped open when she saw a naked Bea on top of her.

 

“Bea, what are you-“

 

“Shh,” Bea interrupted. “I didn't like the shit Lillie was saying to you.” She pressed her lips to Allie neck.

 

“Me either.” Allie breathed out.

 

Bea lifted her head to look Allie in the face.

 

“You’re mine.” Bea said demandingly.

 

* * *

 

 

“But Franky, I can’t sleep without my blanky and you didn’t pack it.” Debbie pouted.

 

“You’re five for fuc-freaks sake, why do you still need a blanky?”

 

“Same reason you still sleep with Gidge. For comfort!” She exclaimed.

 

“I sleep with Gidge because…where the hell else am I supposed to sleep?”

 

“On the couch. In the other room.”

 

Franky narrowed her eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll go get your stupid blanky.”

 

“It’s not stupid!”

 

“Whatever!” Franky said as she walked out her front door.

 

She really didn’t know how Bea did it. That child of hers was completely rotten, but Franky loved the little munchkin anyway. She was relieved to see that Bea and Allie were back, so she didn’t have to guess which blanket of Debbie’s was her ‘blanky’. She reached Bea’s front door and was getting ready to knock when a sound stopped her from doing so. Franky couldn’t quite understand what the noise was, so she pressed her ear to the front door.

 

“Oh, fuck, Bea…” She heard Allie moan.

 

“Say it, Allie.” Bea grunted.

 

“I’m yours, only yours. Nobody else’s.”

 

Franky took her ear from the door and cupped both of her hands over her mouth. Franky was going to have a field day with this. Deciding to leave them alone, for now, she started to walk down the few steps Bea had leading from her front door to the little sidewalk. She was just about down when something caught her eye and she had to turn to look, she just had to. Walking back up the steps, she peaked inside the cracked blinds over Bea’s window. She saw both of them on the couch, naked. Bea was in a sitting position and Allie was sitting on Bea’s lap. She saw Bea kissing on Allie’s neck and Bea must have had her fingers deep within Allie because she was bouncing on top of Bea’s lap. Franky wasn’t meaning to snoop and watch, she just couldn’t help it. She was just super happy for Bea that she had found her person in life. But honestly, she didn’t know Bea had it in her. She watched Bea shove two of her fingers into her mouth, she guessed it was the ones that she had in Allie.

 

“Hm, go Red.” Franky whispered.

 

Franky watched Bea slide her body to the edge of the couch before she stood up with Allie in her arms. Franky stepped away from the window when she assumed that Bea and Allie were now going to go to their room, and she walked away snickering.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea dropped Allie down on the bed and she made her way around the bed to Allie’s nightstand. She opened the cabinet to her nightstand and pulled out their feeldoe. She climbed onto the bed and on top of Allie. She placed a loving kiss to her lips before bringing their toy up into Allie’s view.

 

“I want to use this on you…if you’d let me.” Bea said nervously.

 

“It’s your dessert, you can have whatever you want.”                     

 

“Yeah, but I want to make sure you would want to, and not because I want to.”

 

“Bea, I don’t mind. I’ve been wanting you to, but I’ve also been waiting until you knew you wanted to.” Allie trickled her fingers across Bea’s skin. “Honestly Bea, thinking of you fucking me with that, it makes me so wet.”

 

“You don’t have to think about it because I am.” She crashed her lips against Allie’s.

 

 

 

Allie had never orgasmed so hard and so long in her life. Bea with that sort of power between her legs is something she couldn’t even describe. Bea had been wary at first, but she soon had found her rhythm. And just as quickly as it began, it ended because Bea was quite relentless. Allie had used this kind of toy several times in her life, but it was never this good. She guessed that it really depended on the person you were with. Allie’s favorite thing though, was her and Bea losing themselves together at the same time. Nothing was more magical, more spectacular, than them quivering and moaning together, their bodies every so often jerking from post-orgasm together.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky had Debbie dressed and ready to go back to her mum’s the next morning. As they were walking across the street, she hoped that the two love birds were awake. And as they got closer to the house, she knew they were because she could smell a hefty breakfast being cooked. Franky ringed the doorbell and waited for one of them to answer the door. Allie was the one to open the door and she grabbed Debbie and hugged her. Debbie grumpily pulled away from Allie and Allie furrowed her eyebrows together as Debbie took off to her room, completely ignoring her mum. Franky walked in the house after Allie invited her in.

 

“What’s her problem?” Bea asked as she wiped her hands off on a hand towel from her kitchen.

 

“She’s pretty grumpy because apparently she really can’t sleep without her blanky.” Franky answered.

 

“So, why didn’t you just come get it last night?”

 

Franky grinned. “Oh, I’m glad you asked, Red. I did come over to get her blanky, but you two were going at it like a bunch of rabid rabbits.”

 

Bea’s face instantly turned red and Allie tried to suppress a laugh.

 

“You heard us?” Bea asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

 

“Yeah, and saw!” Franky let out a full laugh.

 

“What? Saw?”

 

“You should really change your blinds, Red.” She nodded her head towards the blinds beside the front door.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Bea dropped her head down into her hands.

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what you were doing. I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t think you had it in ya. I thought Blondie was the dominant one, you’ve had me fooled.”

 

“Franky…”

 

“I’m not gonna tease ya.” Franky assured. “I’m really happy for you, Bea. Really, I am. You deserve it, all of it. You’re my best mate and I love ya.”

 

“I always know you’re being serious when you use my real name.” Bea walked to Franky and embraced her in a tight hug. “Thank you, Franky. For everything.”

 

“No worries.” They pulled apart from each other and Bea went to stand by Allie. “On another note, you both have real nice tits.” She grinned.

 

Bea groaned. “So close, sooo close to it being a normal conversation without your teasing.”

 

“You know I can’t be a sap for long.” Franky laughed. “Unless it’s with Gidge, I cannot be in the dog house. Anyway, you two behave and I’ll see you later.”

 

They said their good-byes and Franky left. After Franky left, Bea turned to Allie and pulled her close.

 

“I don’t know if Franky’s bluffing or not about seeing us because if she did, then the teasing would be relentless.” Bea said.

 

“I think she really is happy for you, and I think she did see us because your blinds really are messed up over there.” Allie giggled.

 

“Well if she did us, then she can let everyone know you’re mine.”

 

“I’ll always be yours, Bea Smith.”

 

“Good.” Bea leant forward and connected their lips in the most loving kiss, which was quickly interrupted.

 

“I’m hungry.” They heard Debbie say.

 

Bea pulled away from Allie and raised her eyebrows. “She talks.” She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter myself. Let me know what you thought about it :)
> 
> Your wonderful comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Kudos to all of you! :)


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter earlier than expected, so here ya go! :)
> 
> I would say enjoy, but I have a feeling this chapter will take a toll on you...sorry in advance.

Two weeks later and everything had been going great in their lives. Nothing could have been better. Bea had let Debbie have her first sleepover with Liz’s niece and her daughter. Bea had known the family for quite some time and Debbie had met them a little over a week ago. Debbie and Laura, Liz’s niece’s daughter, had instantly clicked and they were like best friends. Bea was happy that Debbie finally had a friend that was her age that she could hang out with. So, Debbie did end up having a sleepover with Laura and her mum and Bea was pleased to hear that it all went well and that Debbie was on her best behavior.

While everything was going good for Bea and Debbie, Allie had other issues that she was keeping to herself. She wasn’t used to talking about her problems, she was always the listener. And this particular problem would cause an absolute shit storm. Allie thought everything had blown over with the Lillie situation, but of course it hadn’t. Lillie had texted Allie several times every day over the past week, even though Allie ignored every text. Lillie had sent Allie provocative texts and inappropriate pictures of herself. Allie was obviously good at hiding what was going on because Bea hadn’t noticed that anything was bothering Allie.

 

Bea was leaving work a few hours early one Friday because she wanted to get home while Debbie was with Liz so she could clean up a little bit before going out with Allie, Franky, and Bridget. Bea drove her car into her driveway and she got slightly confused because Allie’s car was also home. She knew Allie wasn’t meant to get off work until later and if Allie was sick or something, she was sure Allie would have called to let her know. She walked into their home and saw Allie wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen. She set her things down on the kitchen table before walking down the hall to their room. Seeing that the bedroom door was slightly opened, she looked through the crack and saw Allie laying on the bed with her back facing the door. Bea smiled to herself, but it quickly faded when she heard Allie sniffle. Bea pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

 

“Allie?” Bea spoke quietly.

 

Allie instantly sat up in the bed with her back still facing where Bea was and let her legs hang off the side of the bed. She wiped her eyes before slightly turning to look towards Bea.

 

“Bea…I didn’t know you were coming home so early.” Allie said trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

 

“I left early to come clean. I, uh, I didn’t know you would be home either.” She took a step forward. “Are you okay?”

 

Allie turned her back to look at the empty wall in front of her before she dropped her head to look into her lap.

 

“Allie? You can talk to me, you know?” Bea walked around the bed to Allie’s side, but as she got closer Allie would turn her head away from Bea so Bea couldn’t see her teary eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

When Allie didn’t answer, Bea felt panic rise in her body. She ran her fingers through her hair with her shaky hands.

 

“I did something wrong, didn’t I? Fuck, Allie…whatever I did, I can fix it. I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me.” Bea begged.

 

Allie finally turned her head to look at Bea, her heart breaking at how scared she looked. “Bea, baby, you did nothing wrong. Okay? Everything is great between us. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Bea released a deep breath she was holding. “Oh, fuck.” She studied Allie’s face. “What’s wrong then, Allie? Why are you crying?”

 

“I’m not crying, Bea.” Allie wiped at her eyes while fake laughing. “It’s these damn allergies.”

 

Bea nodded her head, not believing Allie one bit. She sat on the bed beside her favorite blonde and grabbed ahold of her hand, interlocking their fingers.

 

“What’s really wrong, Allie? I know it’s not allergies.” She turned her head to look at Allie, who had her head down. “You can talk to me, you can trust me. I don’t want you keeping things from me and crying in secret. I want to be able to give you support, a shoulder to cry on.”

 

“Look, Allie,” Bea started when Allie didn’t reply. “I probably won’t have the right words to make you feel better, but I do have arms to hold you, ears to listen to whatever you need to talk about, and I have a heart that’s aching to see you smile right about now.” She said the last part with a playfulness to her voice.

 

Bea heard Allie let out a very small breathy laugh, and that brought a smile to Bea’s own face. She needed to see her beautiful girl smile and hear her laugh, so that’s exactly what she was going to do.

 

“I will always support you no matter what the situation is.” She gripped Allie’s hand a little tighter. “Even if one day you wake up and decide that you want to be a tuna fish, then it’ll be my job to encourage you to become the best damned tuna fish that you can be.”

 

Allie snorted and let out a laugh. Bea leaned forward so she could see the lightness in Allie’s face. So she could see that beautiful smile she longed to see ever since she stepped into the room.

 

“You’re crazy.” Allie said letting her laugh subside.

 

“You see, Alliecat, I’d do anything to see you smile. So, call me crazy if you wish.” Bea wrapped her arm around Allie’s waist.

 

“Alliecat?”

 

“Yeah, Alliecat.” Bea repeated with confidence. “It sounds right, sounds…perfect.”

 

Deciding not to push Allie to talk to her, she just sat there with her girlfriend with a comforting arm around her waist holding her close with her head on Allie’s shoulder, listening to her breathing and her every so often sniffle. It sucked that Bea didn’t know the reason for Allie’s sudden heartbreak, but she was going to wait for when Allie was ready to talk.

 

“I thought it would just blow over, but it’s getting worse.” Allie finally spoke, making Bea lift her head.

 

“What is?”

 

Allie turned her head and locked eyes with Bea.

 

“Lillie.” She said quietly.

 

“What’s she done?”

 

“She won’t leave me alone. She’s harassing me. Sending me nasty text messages and highly inappropriate pictures of herself.”

 

“How long has this been going on?” Bea asked.

 

“More so in the past week. She won’t leave me alone.”

 

“Why didn’t you let me know when it started happening?”

 

“I thought I could handle it and that it would blow over since I was ignoring her. I didn’t want to worry you either.”

 

“Allie, you need to talk to me. You can’t expect to have to work through problems on your own, you have me. I’m here for more than just keeping you warm at night. I’m here to support you, to wipe your tears, to hold you, and to kick anybody’s ass who makes you cry.” Bea smiled when she saw Allie’s lips curl up into a smile.

 

“But I don’t want to cry…I want to be a strong person.”

 

“You are a strong person. But even the strongest of people have their breaking points.” Bea tightened her hold on Allie.

 

“You don’t have a breaking point.”

 

“Yes, I do. Before you came into my life, everything broke me. I would cry for no reason at all. I always tried to put on a brave face for Debbie. And then you showed up, made me stronger, happier. And now I have a completely different breaking point from before.” Bea used her free hand to caress Allie’s cheek and turn her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. “It’s the thought of you walking out of my life. It’s makes me physically sick just thinking that you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

 

Allie closed the gap between their faces and brushed her lips against Bea’s before pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

 

“You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much.” Allie said when they broke apart.

 

“I love you too, Alliecat.” Bea smiled then quickly kissed Allie again. “Let’s just change your phone number, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea got off the phone from calling Allie’s phone company to have her number changed. Bea wrote down Allie’s new number and stuck it on the fridge. Bea had several phone numbers placed on her fridge for Debbie to use if something ever happened. The numbers were there just as a precaution, just in case anything ever did happen.

Bea ran Allie a warm bath and put her favorite bubbles in the water so she could relax while she cleaned up a bit.

 

After Bea cleaned their room, Debbie’s room, and the kitchen, she retreated back to the bathroom where Allie was to check on her. Bea opened the bathroom door and saw Allie drying herself off from her bath. Bea walked up behind Allie and wrapped her arms securely around the blonde, pulling her back into her front and pressed a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Bea asked as she slowly started to sway their bodies back and forth.

 

“I couldn’t be better, babe.” Allie replied.

 

“You still up for drinks tonight with Franky and Bridget?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie walked through the entrance of the bar, hand in hand. They looked around briefly before they spotted Franky and Bridget sitting at a table. They sat at the table with Franky and Bridget and they all greeted each other.

 

“You’re both late. Getting it on at the last minute, eh?” Franky wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“No, Franky, we weren’t. Just a wardrobe malfunction is all.” Bea clarified.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Franky leaned on the table staring at Bea intently.

 

“Franky, leave them alone.” Bridget spoke up before Bea could reply.

 

“Nah, Gidge. Look at her, it’s funny to…” Franky trailed off when Bridget gave her a challenging look raising her eyebrows.

 

Bea saw how Franky went quiet when Bridget gave her a certain look, and it made Bea smile to herself.

 

“Didn’t think Franky was so whipped.” Bea laughed.

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Franky screwed her face up. “I’m not whipped.”

 

“But you are!” It was Bea’s turn to tease her dear friend.

 

“Red…” Franky said through gritted teeth.

 

“What? You don’t like being on the other side of the teasing?” Bea looked to Bridget who was trying to hold back a smile. “How did you manage to get Franky Doyle on a leash?”

 

“It was easy really. Just threaten to put her in the dog house and she was wrapped around my finger.” Bridget said, enjoying the teasing on Franky.

 

Bea and Allie both started laughing.

 

“It’s not funny!” Franky exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Bea.

 

“Oh, baby,” Bridget ran her hand up and down Franky’s thigh. “You’ll be alright.”

 

Not too long later, all four of them found themselves on the dance floor. Franky was on the verge of being drunk and Bridget was having to support her. Just as quick as Franky and Bridget got on the dancefloor, they got off. Allie and Bea, on the other hand, were both very sober. They were dancing facing each other with one of their legs between each other’s, grinding together. Allie held her arms around Bea’s neck and Bea had her arms around Allie’s waist, holding her close. Bea wasn’t a fan of this kind of dancing in public, but she was completely lost in the moment with Allie. They were flushed against each other’s body. Breast to breast, hip to hip, grinding on one another. And Bea couldn’t help but feel her arousal grow. Allie brought her lips to Bea’s ear.

 

“I know you feel it.” Allie whispered.

 

Bea briefly closed her eyes and reopened them, instantly noticing the many eyes that were watching them.

 

“We have an audience.” Bea whispered back.

 

“Let’s give them a show. Shall we?”

 

Bea nudged her face into Allie’s neck, smiling. If she was honest with herself, part of her did want to give the wondering eyes a show just to show them that Allie was hers and she was Allie’s. Bea lowered her hands down Allie’s back to her roundness of her butt. She gave Allie’s butt a squeeze and pulled on her. Earning a moan from Allie’s perfect mouth. Bea lifted her head and kissed on Allie’s jaw. Allie turned her head to look at Bea and she pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Their tongues found themselves in each other’s mouths dancing around and against each other. Both of them completely unbothered by people watching them. Bea broke the kiss and began kissing across Allie’s jawline and down her neck. Allie rolled her head to the side to give Bea better access and she tangled her fingers in Bea’s red curls.

 

“Oi! You two!” Franky put a hand on each of their shoulders to pry them apart. “If you keep on, then both of you are gonna need a change of pants!”

 

“Shut up, Franky.” Bea groaned as she reluctantly pulled away from Allie. “We were just dancing.”

 

“Dancing?!” Franky drunkenly exclaimed. “That was fucking with ya clothes on…standing up.”

 

Bea grabbed ahold of Franky and pulled her off the dancefloor back to their table, with Allie following.

 

“Where’s Bridget?” Bea asked Franky.

 

“She’s spewing in the loo.”

 

“What did you give her?”

 

“Calm down, Red. Gidge isn’t good with shots and she thought she could outdo me.” She huffed.

 

“I’ll go check on her.” Allie offered before walking towards the restrooms.

 

Bea kept an eye on Allie to make sure she got to where she was going without any disturbances before turning her attention back to Franky who was slumped over.

 

“Why are you always the one to get drunk when we go out?”

 

“Because it’s fucking fun.” Franky snorted. “Although, the hangover is a killer.”

 

Not too long later Allie was walking back through the bar with Bridget under her arm. She gently eased Bridget down into one of the chairs at the table with Franky.

 

“Franky, I’m never doing that again.” Bridget mumbled as her head was laying in her hands.

 

“You’ll feel better by morning, Gidge.”

 

“I’ll drive them home and you drive my car. Could you pick up Debbie from Liz?” Bea said to Allie, handing her the car keys.

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m just going to clean up Bridget’s mess in the bathroom and finish my drink.” Allie picked up her lime flavored margarita and took a sip. She wasn’t much of a drinker at all, but with the whole Lillie situation, she needed something to take the edge off.

 

“You don’t have to clean her mess.” Bea shook her head.

 

“It’s nothing big. Most of it went into the toilet, but some managed to get on the floor and around the toilet lid. It’s no big deal. I’ll be alright.”

 

“I’m going to head go ahead and take them home then.” Bea let her eyes wonder around the bar. “You’ll be alright here?”

 

“I’ll be fine, baby.” Allie kissed Bea on the lips. “I’ll see you when I get _home_.” She smiled.

 

Allie watched Bea walk out of the bar with Franky and Bridget before finishing her drink and heading to the restroom to clean up the little bit of mess from Bridget. She knew she didn’t have to, but she also knew that it would mostly likely be left there all night and not cleaned until the next day. It wasn’t her problem, but she couldn’t just leave it.

She entered the restroom and wet a few paper towels before walking into the stall that Bridget was in. She wiped the toilet seat off and wiped the floor where the little bit of throw-up was. She flushed the paper towels and stood up straight, feeling a little wobbly. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. The margarita shouldn’t have had such an effect on her like this since it wasn’t even a large and she had a small amount of alcohol put in it. She managed to walk herself to the sink and wash her hands. Her head started to spin and it felt like she was falling to the ground.

 

Then suddenly, all she saw was darkness…

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had been absolutely freaking out. It had been very well over an hour since she left Allie and the blonde should’ve been home by now. She called her girlfriend several times, but every time it went straight to voicemail. She called Liz to ask if Allie had been by there to get Debbie yet, and Liz said she hadn’t. Bea jumped into Allie’s car and sped off to the bar they were at. She quickly got out of the car and searched the carpark for her car, but it was gone. She searched the inside of the bar, and no sign of Allie what so ever. Bea ran back to Allie’s car and pulled out her phone to check the news for any recent car accidents that may have happened. Bea then called Liz again, and there was still nothing from Allie. Bea asked Liz to keep Debbie overnight while she looked for Allie.

Bea drove down all the roads that could take her to Liz’s house to see if any cars could have possibly ran off the road, but there was nothing. She drove to all the places that she knew Allie would go to, and still nothing. Bea knew there was no point in calling emergency services because they wouldn’t take it seriously. They would say ‘a person is not considered missing until they’ve been gone for 48 hours’. What bullshit that was.

After hours and hours of looking for Allie, Bea decided it was best to go home and wait until morning for her to continue her search. It was one in the morning and Bea didn’t want to risk herself falling asleep while driving. Also, she’d have more help from Franky, Bridget, and Liz tomorrow.

 

Arriving home, Bea went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed. She had no intentions of changing her clothes, she would just sleep how she was. Her shoes were even still left on, not bothering to take them off. She brought her knees up to her chest as she laid on Allie’s side of the bed. It's the not knowing where Allie was that absolutely killed her. Not knowing if her girlfriend was alive, not knowing where she was. Bea let the tears, for the first time tonight, fall and she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something else.
> 
> Let me know what you all thought.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :)

Allie fluttered her eyes open. She felt an instant chill run through her body. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust, and when they finally did she sat up and looked around. The jeep was parked at an overlook. It was weird, really weird. She was laying in the very back of Bea’s jeep, the trunk. The backseats were laid down so it was big enough for her to fully lay down. The windows of the jeep were half way down, for breathing air. She looked down at her body and saw that she was naked. She slowly put on her clothes, thinking about what the hell could have happened that she didn’t remember. The last thing that she remembered was cleaning the throw-up from Bridget in the bar’s bathroom. She got into the driver’s seat of the car and turned the key to start up the car. She grabbed her phone, but it was dead. Allie then looked at the time that was displayed above the radio settings. It was noon. She scrunched her face up trying her hardest to remember anything, anything at all.

 

It didn’t take long for Allie to get to her home. Luckily, she knew where she was. She was relieved to see her car still in the driveway, but also nervous for Bea’s reaction. She got out of the jeep and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and her eyes instantly found Bea, who was sitting in the living room on the sofa, her eyes instantly filling with tears. Allie shut the door behind her. Loud enough to make her presence known. She watched Bea stand up from the sofa and turn her way, a medium-sized packaging envelope in her hand. She saw how Bea’s face look totally worn out, like she was crying.

 

“Where have you been?” Bea calmly asked.

 

“I-“ Allie cleared her throat and took a few steps towards Bea, stopping her movements when she saw the red head tense up. “I don’t know.”

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time.” Bea said with more sternness to her voice. “Where the fuck have you been?”

 

Allie jumped at Bea’s sudden use of words.

 

“Bea, I don’t know. I don’t remember anything.” She shook her head.

 

Bea threw her head back in a sarcastic laugh.

 

“The last thing I remember is cleaning up Bridget’s throw-up in the bathroom at the bar.” Allie added.

 

“How stupid do you think I am?!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Where did you wake up at?” Bea asked with her eyebrows raised.

 

“I woke up in the back of your jeep.”

 

“With who?”

 

Allie scrunched up her face. “No one was there. What the hell are you getting at?”

 

Bea walked to Allie and held the envelope out to her. “Look. And then you can tell me the truth.”

 

Allie hesitantly grabbed the envelope from Bea. She took a look at Bea before dropping her gaze to the envelope. It had ‘ _Bea Smith’_ written in bold red letters. She opened the package and took out the contents. All of it seemed to be pictures. Allie looked through every picture, and with every picture more tears welded up in her eyes. The pictures were of her and Lillie, both naked wrapped around each other, in the back of Bea’s jeep. Allie looked up to Bea who was already looking at her with fierce eyes.

 

Allie shook her head. “Bea, no. This isn’t true.”

 

“No?” She grabbed the pictures from Allie’s hands. “This picture shows your face pretty well. Looks like you’re clearly enjoying Lillie.”

 

“Bea…” Her voice broke. “I don’t remember anything. She drugged me!”

 

“And how exactly did she drug you? You hardly drunk anything all night.”

 

Allie went to say something, but only the sound of a whimper fell from her lips. She reached for Bea, but Bea yanked herself back.

 

“Bea, it’s not what it seems. I was fucking unconscious!”

 

“I mean, in the back of my jeep? Really? It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?” Bea said, completely ignoring what Allie just said.

 

“No, Bea…I-”

 

“Just shut up, I don’t want to hear it.” She threw the pictures across the living room and took her keys from Allie’s hands. “I’m going to go pick up Debbie, and when I get back you better not be here.”

 

“What?” Allie wiped her eyes. “Where the fuck am I supposed to go?”

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders and walked around Allie. “Go to Lillie.”

 

Allie rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Bea. “I’m not leaving you. I will never leave you.”

 

“Didn’t you say before that you’d leave if I pushed you away? That’s what I’m doing, and you’re not budging. I don’t need another toxic relationship.”

 

“I also said that I would fight like hell if you tried pushing me away, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Our relationship isn’t toxic, Bea. Lillie is the fucked up one trying to come between us. You said that yourself, and now you’re believing her!”

 

Bea shook her head.

 

“You’re being so stupid right now, Bea. If something was going on with Lillie, which there is nothing at all, then why the fuck would you be sent pictures like those? Those pictures were obviously staged while I was out of it, and you’re believing it!” Allie added.

 

Bea tightened her jaw. She opened the front door. “A picture is worth more than a thousand words.”

 

“Yeah, but you need to ask yourself if it’s telling the truth or a lie.” Allie wiped her eyes. “I would _never_ do something like that to you. And I hope you realize the truth before it’s too late.”

 

Allie watched Bea walk out of the front door. As soon as the door closed behind the red head, Allie fell to the floor and began to cry. She couldn’t understand why Bea believed it. It may have happened, but she was obviously unconscious during it all. She didn’t remember anything. She knew Bea was still struggling some with trust because of Harry, but Bea should trust that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Bea. The situation was so fucked up. She didn’t know what Lillie’s problem was, but she was going to get to the bottom of it. One way or another.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie found herself standing on Franky’s porch after she left Bea’s house. She didn’t get any of her things because she wasn’t planning on leaving. She was going to fix everything if she had to herself. She wasn’t going to throw everything away from Lillie’s lies. Just as Allie was going to knock on Franky’s door, the door swung open.

 

“You just gonna stand there all day?” Franky mused.

 

“I was getting ready to knock.”

 

“What’s up, Blondie?”

 

Allie finally locked eyes with Franky, and where there was once a grin was now a serious look.

 

“Shit, what’s wrong?” Franky added.

 

“It’s Bea…and Lillie.”

 

“Come in.”

 

After Allie entered Franky’s house, both of them went to living room and sat on Franky’s sofa.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Has Bea talked to you about the Lillie situation?”

 

“Nah,” Franky shook her head. “I mean she told me some, but not much. Just that she was a bitch. Why?”

 

“I never went home last night. Some how I got drugged last night at the bar. The last thing I remember is cleaning up Bridget’s throw-up in the bathroom at the bar. Then the next thing I know I’m waking up in the middle of fucking nowhere in the back of Bea’s jeep, naked. I go home and Bea is pissed. I think Lillie drugged me and made it look like we were doing things because someone gave Bea pictures of us together. Lillie obviously had some help. Bea doesn’t believe me, she thinks I was cheating on her.” Allie paused. “Do you believe me?”

 

“Fuck. I want to believe you because I hope you wouldn’t ever do some shit like that to Bea. But-“

 

“I would _never_ do that to Bea, ever. I love her.” Allie stressed.

 

“I know, I know. Bea’s just a…stubborn mule. Okay?”

 

“I want to prove to her that I had nothing to do with it, but I don’t know how.”

 

“You think you were drugged at the bar?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let’s just go look at the CCTV then.” Franky suggested. “There was a lot of people last night, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Yeah?”

 

“Would they even let us? Don’t we need proper authorization to look at the CCTV?”

 

“Nah, you have the right to see the footage if you think something bad happened. It’s against the law if they don’t let you look.”

 

“Well let’s go look now!” Allie jumped from the sofa. “I want this over with.”

 

“Whoa, sit down.” Franky looked at the time. “That bar doesn’t open for another hour.”

 

Allie sighed and sat back down.

 

“Now if there’s something on the CCTV that shows Lillie did drug you, via spiking your drink, then you can press charges against her.”

 

“If there is something, I want to show Bea first, then we’ll press charges.”

 

“Let’s hope there’s something because I really don’t need a sulky Bea.”

 

“I just wish that she’d trust me, ya know?” Allie sadly said.

 

“It’s not you, it’s Harry. He’s ruined a lot for her, and trust was one of them. It doesn’t come easy for her.” Franky gave Allie a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. “What did Red say?”

 

“Just that she didn’t believe me and that she wanted me gone when she got back.”

 

“Fuck. Let’s just hope something is on the CCTV then, eh?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Franky and Allie were leaving to go to the bar to look at the CCTV footage of last night. Allie was nervous that it wouldn’t show anything, but Franky seemed confident. They arrived at the bar and they walked inside. There weren’t many people at all, mainly because it was still early in the day. Franky went right up to the bar to get the bartender’s attention.

 

“Hey mate, I need to talk to your manager.”

 

“Yeah, right. I’ll go get him.”

 

The guy left from behind the bar to get the manager, and not too long later he came back with the manager.

 

“What can I do ya for?”

 

“My name’s Franky Doyle. I need to have a look at your CCTV footage from last night.”

 

“Nah, I can’t do that for you.”

 

Franky scoffed. “I’m a paralegal at a Law Firm, I know my rights and it’s against the law if you don’t let me view the footage.”

 

“Why do you need to see the footage?”

 

“I don’t need to justify myself to you.”

 

“Then you don’t get to look at the footage.” He turned around to leave, but Franky grabbed his arm.

 

“Look, pal. I can get the police involved if I need to, but that would make things a whole lot more complicated. Let me into the CCTV room, I’ll find what I’m looking for, and then all will be done.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Franky let go of his arm and turned to Allie with a smug grin on her face. Franky and Allie followed the manager to a room close to his office.

 

“Nah, you don’t need to stay. I know how to work the system. Thank you very much.” Franky said, closing the door to the CCTV room.

 

Franky and Allie both took a seat in front of the monitor and Franky began her work. She typed in the time from when they arrived and the time she thought they may have left. Franky fast forwarded the footage. She saw where they were sitting, but it was hard to really see anything because of the amount of people.

 

“Wait, there.” Allie pointed.

 

Franky set the footage back to normal speed and pushed it back a few seconds. The crowd of people separated just enough so they had a clear view of them sitting at their table. They watched as Bridget pulled Franky from the table to the dancefloor and Allie doing the same to Bea. They were all so caught up in other at that moment that they weren’t even paying any attention to anything. Then Franky panned the camera in on the table they were at, and a woman walked to their table and slipped something into Allie’s drink.

 

“Fuck.” Allie cupped her hand over her mouth.

 

“Was that Lillie?”

 

“Yeah.” Allie breathed out.

 

Franky used her phone to video record what they just watched on the CCTV. They watched more of the footage. They saw when Allie went into the bathroom, and she was in there alone for longer than necessary. Then they saw Lillie and some other bigger woman go into the bathroom. They exited the bathroom a couple minutes later and they bigger woman was cradling Allie in her arms as they walked through the bar to the exit.

 

“No one thought that was suss? No one cared to think that I might have been drugged and they were kidnapping me?” Allie asked, growing angry.

 

“It’s a bar. People probably just thought you were hammered.” Franky said before video recording on her phone what they just watched again.

 

Franky switched to the CCTV viewing of the carpark and they saw Lillie get into the driver’s seat of Bea’s jeep and the other woman put Allie in the backseat. It showed Lillie driving off in the jeep while the other woman got into a different car. Franky then recorded that too with her phone. Franky closed off the CCTV footage and turned to look at Allie.

 

“That’s fucked, real fucked.”

 

Allie shook her head bitterly and she let the tears form in her eyes again.

 

“Ah, don’t cry.” Franky used her fingers to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Allie’s eyes. “This is proof, okay? Let’s go show Red.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea was washing up the little bit of dishes she had from her making lunch for herself and Debbie. Debbie had scurried off to her room to do whatever it is she liked to do. Which was probably play with her dolls in her doll house. On their arrival back to Bea’s house, Debbie had asked where Allie was, but Bea said that she would be gone for a couple of days. The answer was good enough for Debbie as she never said anything else about Allie being gone.

Bea was drying the last dish to put away when there was a knock at her door. She noticed Allie hadn’t taken any of her things, and she really hoped it wasn’t Allie at the door. Setting the plate in the appropriate cabinet, she wondered through the living room to her front door. As she opened the door, she was relieved to see that it was only Franky, but then she looked further past Franky and saw Allie. And she instantly rolled her eyes.

 

“Look, Franky, if you’re here to try to fix things, save me some time and don’t.” Bea diverted her eyes to Allie. “It was never going to work.”

 

Bea went to close the door, but Franky stopped her with reasonable force.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Red.” Franky stressed. “We need to show ya something and you’re gonna look, even if I have to force you. Then you can make your decision about Allie, but AFTER you see what we’re gonna show you.”

 

“Why should I even have to look? It’ll do nothing for me.”

 

“Because a _video_ is worth more than a picture.” Allie spoke up before Franky could reply.

 

“Bea, just look, okay? Then if you want, we’ll leave. But we’ll fucking camp outside on your porch until you change your mind.”

 

Bea looked back to Allie and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

 

Bea sighed. “Fine.”

 

Bea let Franky and Allie in and they all wondered to the kitchen to sit at the table. Franky pulled out her phone and put the video on for Bea to watch. The video started with Franky’s face on the screen.

 

 _“Red, you’re a fucking stubborn ass mule.”_ Franky rolled her eyes in the video before turning the camera direction around to the CCTV footage on a computer screen.

 

As the video went on, Bea began to feel so stupid. She should’ve trusted Allie that she wouldn’t have done anything like that. She felt like such an idiot. After the video ended, Bea slid the phone back to Franky. She sat quietly looking at her hands that were laid out in front of her on the table.

 

“I’ll just leave you two to talk.” Franky said as she got up from the chair. “I’ll go check on the little squirt.”

 

After Franky left, Allie and Bea were still sitting in silence. Allie was waiting for Bea to speak and Bea just didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if there was anything she could say to have Allie forgive her.

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” Bea said quietly.

 

Allie let out a short breathy laugh. “You should’ve believed me, Bea. I would never do that to you.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t. I just have…trust issues.”

 

“I’m not him. I’ve never given you a reason to not trust me.”

 

“I know.” Bea said quietly again.

 

“You’re going to have to learn to trust me if you want this to work between us. I can’t keep having you doubting me, Bea.”

 

Allie watched as Bea pulled her lips into her mouth, her chin quivering, trying to hold back a cry.

 

“I’ll leave if you want me to.” Allie added.

 

Bea lifted her eyes to meet blue ones. A few tears cascading down her cheek.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Bea answered.

 

Allie softly smiled. “Can I hold ya?”

 

Bea nodded her head. “Please.” She croaked out.

 

Allie jumped up from her chair and moved herself around to where Bea was sitting. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Bea’s midsection, holding her close and tight.

 

“I’m sorry, Allie.”

 

“It’s okay, baby.”

 

“It’s not, I was a bitch. I should’ve known better.”

 

Allie laughed. “Well, you were quite the bitch.”

 

Bea scoffed.

 

“But, I probably would have reacted the same way.” Allie added.

 

“I think that I need to go visit Harry. To, ya know, bury the hatchet. To be free of him.”

 

“I think that…you do whatever you need to do.”

 

Bea tilted Allie’s head up to look her in the face.

 

“I love you.” She said before crashing her lips against Allie’s.

 

“I love you too, so fucking much.” Allie replied after their lips parted.

 

Allie stood up and pulled Bea up with her so she could hold her properly. They both wrapped their arms securely around the other, never wanting to let go.

 

“Where does she live?” Bea finally asked.

 

“Who?”

 

“Lillie.”

 

Allie slightly pulled from Bea to look at her in the face. “Bea, no. Just leave her, okay? It’s done.”

 

“It’s not done. She’ll keep doing shit unless I put a stop to it.”

 

“And what do you plan on doing?”

 

“Talk to her, make her stop.”

 

“Bea, just don’t. It’s not worth it.”

 

Bea pulled away from Allie. “Just tell me. I will search this whole fucking town if you don’t.”

 

Allie sighed.

 

“You know where she lives, you were her friend before she started with the bullshit.”

 

“She lives in Oak Tree Apartments, the one by the mall. Apartment 52.”

 

Bea gave Allie a quick kiss and she grabbed her keys from the counter.

 

“Where you going?” Allie followed Bea out the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to her place.”

 

“What? Now?”

 

“Yeah, I need to put the bitch in her place.” Bea responded before walking out the front door.

 

“Fuck.” Allie mumbled. She didn’t want Bea getting in trouble for this. She began walking out the front door too, but Franky stopped her.

 

“Where ya going?”

 

“I’m going after Bea.”

 

“She left? She’s still mad?”

 

“No,” Allie stressed. “She’s going after Lillie.”

 

“Woah, hold on! Whose gonna watch the munchkin?” She threw her arm towards Debbie’s room.

 

“Can you, please? I need to stop Bea, and you’re wasting time.”

 

“Fuck! I miss all the action! I wanna see Red go bunta!”

 

“Sorry, Franky.” Allie said and walked out the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea found Lillie’s apartment and parked her car in an empty parking spot. She walked fiercely to Lillie’s front door and knocked on it. It didn’t take Lillie long to open the door. When their eyes met, Lillie plastered a grin on her face.

 

“Hey, Bea. What’s up?”

 

“Cut the shit. I know what you did.”

 

“Sorry, what did I do?”

 

Bea huffed.

 

“Oh, you must’ve seen the pictures.” Lillie added with a smirk. “Let me tell you, I didn’t think for one second that she’d want to hook up with me, so when she came to me it was kind of a surprise.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. You drugged her, kidnapped her, and if you did anything sexual to her…it was rape.”

 

“What, did she say that?” Lillie laughed. “She practically begged me. And once I dropped my head between her thighs, she-“

 

Lillie was interrupted by Bea angrily grasping her neck. With Bea’s hand around Lillie’s throat, Bea began walking forward into the apartment. She closed the door behind her and pushed Lillie into the nearest wall.

 

“You leave her alone. Don’t call her, text her, go to her job, don’t even look at her. She’s mine, not yours, not anyone’s. Mine. You touch her again, I’ll break ya fuckin’ arm.” Bea spat and released her hold from Lillie’s throat. “I mean it, try something again and you’re gonna wish you never even knew Allie.”

 

Bea gave Lillie one last serious look before turning to leave.

 

“She’s a good root, I’ll give her that. She really knows what she’s doing with that tongue of hers.” Lillie said, making Bea stop in her tracks.

 

Bea tried to ignore that sly comment, but she couldn’t. All she saw was red and she acted before she could think twice about it. She plunged at Lillie, grabbing a fistful of her shirt. She raised her other fist up in the air and then collided her fist into Lillie’s face. Blood instantly poured out of Lillie’s nose. Lillie tried to punch Bea, but Bea blocked it and raised her fist up again and punched Lillie again. And again. And again.

Bea released her hold on Lillie’s shirt and Lillie slid down the wall onto the floor. Her nose and mouth covered in blood.

 

“You can fuck with me, but you will NOT fuck with my family.” Bea sneered. “And if you even think about pressing charges against me, Allie will press charges against you for drugging her, kidnapping her, and raping her. We have video proof of what you did. I better not see or hear from you _ever_ again.”

 

Bea turned away from Lillie and began walking towards the front door when it slung open, revealing Allie. Seeing Allie sent an instant calmness over Bea, and she started to feel bad for overreacting on Lillie. She watched Allie look past her to Lillie, then back to her. Allie’s eyes welded up with tears.

 

“Bea…what did you do?” Allie softly asked.

 

“Did you come back for another round, Allie?” Lillie threw out before Bea could reply.

 

Bea tightened her jaw and swiftly turned around to make her way back to Lillie.

 

“Bea, no!” Allie ran and grabbed Bea from behind and pulled her away. Bea really underestimated the blonde’s strength because she was able to pull Bea to the front door. “We’re leaving, Bea.” Allie pulled Bea out of the front door and closed it.

 

Allie walked with her arms still around Bea all the way to Bea’s car. Bea sat in the driver’s seat and began to sob.

 

“I’m sorry, Allie. I shouldn’t have hit her.” Bea cried into her hands.

 

“Bea…” Allie held onto Bea. “How many times did you hit her?”

 

“I didn’t count. I just kept punching.”

 

“Look at me.” Allie pleaded. She continued when Bea removed her hands from her face and looked into her eyes. “It probably wasn’t the best idea that you did that, but it was for a good reason. She deserved it for what she put you and me through. I’m not mad at you, so don’t apologize. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Bea said through a cry.

 

Allie pressed her lips against Bea’s. Tasting the saltiness from her tears that had fallen. After Allie pulled away, she used her thumb pads to wipe any trace of tears away from Bea’s face.

 

“Let’s both make it home this time, okay?” Bea hoarsely said.

 

Allie laughed and rubbed her nose against Bea’s lovingly.

 

“I’ll be right behind you, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days. Thank you all for still reading and leaving awesome comments that always make my day. You're all the best!! xxx


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this chapter for tomorrow, but I thought I'd post it now since it's done. I hope you all like it :)

“Are you absolutely sure that you want me and Deb to go with you? I don’t mind staying here and watching her while you go.” Allie said as she was sitting on the edge of their bed putting on her shoes.

 

“I’m sure, now stop asking. What Bridget said before is true, it would be good for you to be there with me.” Bea peaked out of the bathroom to look at Allie. “You don’t have to go, I would just like it if you did.”

 

“If you want me to go, then I’ll go. I’m going to support you and Debbie.”

 

“Thank you.” Bea said quietly before turning back to mirror above the sink in the bathroom to finish her hair.

 

Allie smiled and got up from the bed. She went to Debbie’s room to help her finish getting ready.

 

For the past week, all Bea had been talking about was going to Walford Prison to finally visit Harry and bury the hatchet with him. She hoped she wouldn’t crumble when she saw him, she hoped that he wouldn’t have the same effect he had on her all those years ago. She didn’t know how she would initiate a conversation with him, but she would try. And she would try to not seem weak, at least not in front of him.

 

About an hour later, Bea was parking her jeep in the car park of Walford Prison. They all walked inside and signed in. They got their visitors passes and Allie was randomly selected for a strip search. While Bea raised hell, Allie was happy to oblige. Allie told Bea that it wasn’t that big of a deal and that it was just protocol, and Bea let herself calm down. Bea waited until Allie was finished with her strip search so they could walk into the visitor’s center together.

 

“I’m sorry you had to get strip searched.” Bea whispered before they entered the visitor’s center.

 

“I’m not.” Allie shook her head. “Better me than you. The thought of another woman looking at your body makes me uneasy.”

 

“Well, knowing that another woman looked at your body makes me uneasy.” Bea bit back with a playfulness to her tone.

 

Allie winked at Bea before they were let into the visitor’s center. Harry was already sitting at one of the table’s, since the guards knew the time for Harry’s visit because Bea set up the visit a couple days early. Since Harry was a Grade A prisoner, he had shackles that connected his wrists and ankles together by a chain and he was chained down on the chair he was sitting in. Bea was informed on the phone two days prior, by the prison Governor, that Harry got an extra ten years added onto his sentence because he murdered another inmate about two years ago. Bea asked why she wasn’t informed earlier and the Governor said that Harry asked to remove her from his outside contact for anything to do with prison antics. Bea was glad that Harry would be out of her life for now seventeen years. If Harry didn’t commit that murder within the prison walls, then he’d be getting out in seven years, but he fucked that up.

 

Bea sat at a chair on the other side of the table from Harry and pulled Debbie onto her lap, Allie sitting down beside her. Bea studied how Harry looked. After five years, his looks drastically changed. Maybe prison did that to you. He looked mainly tired, but also full of anger. But then again, he always looked angry.

 

“Hey, Harry.” Bea finally spoke.

 

He half smiled his cooked smile. “Hey, Bea. Took ya long enough.”

 

“Sorry, I’ve been busy raising my daughter.”

 

Harry chuckled. “She’s four, eh?”

 

“Five.” Bea corrected.

 

“Oh, that’s right…I’ve been in here for five years, with seventeen more to go.” He sarcastically said happily.

 

“So I’ve heard. Why did you get me removed from your contacts in your file?” Bea asked.

 

“Why did I need you on my contacts? You divorced me and took all my fucking money as soon as I landed in this shit hole.”

 

“I never got a penny of your money. Everything I have now is from how hard I’ve worked. And don’t talk like that in front of your daughter.”

 

“My daughter? I’m not her dad. Just because I helped make her, doesn’t mean I’m her father. How can I be a father from in here? I’m not in her life. I never took her to the park, never read a book to her, never made her breakfast, never put her to bed, never did anything a dad is supposed to do for their children. I’m not her father.”

 

Allie pulled Debbie from Bea’s lap. “Go play with the toys in the play room, okay baby?” She whispered to Debbie. Allie watched as Debbie got to the play room before diverting her attention back to what was going on in front of her.

 

Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Either the five years is messing with me, or you’ve gotten hot.”

 

Bea rolled her eyes.

 

“Seriously. You look hot, Bea. Almost fuckable.”

 

Allie narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’ve got seventeen more years at the most in here and when I get out, I’m coming home baby. I’m gonna rock your world. I’m gonna fuck you senseless.” Harry added.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking animal.” Allie finally spat.

 

Harry chuckled and turned his attention to Allie, finally allowing himself to look at her for once.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

Allie grinned.

 

“Don’t grin at me, I asked you a question.”

 

“Leave her alone, Harry. This is between me and you.” Bea interjected.

 

“So why the fuck is she here?”

 

Bea let the words of Bridget flow through her mind. ‘ _If you let him see it, he’ll see how happy you are and it’ll drive him insane_.’ Bea smiled.

 

“Her name is Allie, and she’s my girlfriend.” Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and held it.

 

Harry laughed. “You turned to women, huh? Just like your dyke of a friend. What’s her name? Franky? Surprised you never hooked up with her.”

 

“Nah, Allie is a better fit for me.”

 

Harry clenched his fists. “You just need me back into your life and I’ll be able to change your mind.”

 

“You see, Harry,” Bea leaned onto the table. “Allie has been able to do things to me that you never could. She gives me the most mind blowing orgasms, she’s made me scream her name over and over, she’s made me tremble beneath her, and she’s made me feel again. Nothing you can do, or anyone, can make me change my mind. Allie is the love of my life.”

 

Allie looked at Bea nervously. Was she deliberately trying to provoke him? Maybe this is what Bea needed, to show Harry that Bea wasn’t being held in his trap anymore.

 

Harry slammed his fists on the table. He went to reach across the table, but the chains stopped him.

 

Bea laughed. Bridget was right, it was driving him insane.

 

“You’re a fucking bitch.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

“Maybe.” Bea shrugged her shoulders and stood up, pulling Allie up with her. Allie went to the play room to get Debbie. “I just wanted to stop by, to see you for a minute, to leave the past in the past. You were a shit husband, and you are a shit person. I’m not living in your trap anymore. I’m happy, the happiest I’ve ever been. Bye, Harry.”

 

Bea walked away before Harry could respond. She met Allie with Debbie at the exit of the visitor’s center. She gave one last look to Harry, who was staring blankly back at her, before completely leaving. Making sure to mentally throw a match behind her back, burning the bridge that connected her and Harry.

After they signed out and gave the visitor’s passes back, they were stood outside. Bea let out a sigh of relief. Seeing Harry truly felt like a load was lifted off her shoulders. She no longer felt like she was drowning, or tied down. She was finally, once and for all, free. And nothing felt better.

 

As they were driving back home, Bea noticed that Debbie had been relatively quiet. She looked into the rearview mirror and saw her daughter looking down at her shoes. Normally the little brunette would be dancing in her booster seat and singing along to the radio, but she was doing none of that and it slightly worried Bea. She reached her hand to the radio and turned it down.

 

“Deb, baby, what’s wrong?” Bea asked, her eyes glancing up into the rearview mirror to see Debbie shake her head. “Hey, look at me.” Debbie upped her head and looked at her mum. “What’s wrong? You can talk to me, about anything.”

 

Bea watched as Debbie inhaled deeply and then release it. Her eyes also falling back down to her shoes.

 

“Does he not like me?” Debbie asked softly.

 

That was not what Bea was expecting at all. She opened her mouth to reply, but the words were failing her. She honestly didn’t know how to respond to that, so Allie interjected and helped. Allie turned her body in the passenger seat to look at Debbie, she held her hand out to hold Debbie’s hand.

 

“Debbie…sweetie, your dad is just going through a tough time right now. He doesn’t know what to think about anything. His thoughts are clouded because he’s been in that place for a long time and he has to be there for a bit longer. If he knew you he would love you endlessly, but he didn’t get the chance to fully know you because he’s done some not so very nice things in his life. I know you don’t remember him, and that’s okay. You don’t need to because you have an amazing mum that plays the part of mum and dad so well.” She gave Debbie’s hand a light squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“Well that’s okay if he doesn’t like me because I have two mums who love me. There’s no room for a dad anyway.” She smiled brightly.

 

Allie returned the same smile and nodded her head. She released her grip from Debbie’s hand and turned back around. She looked to Bea who mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her and Allie responded with a smile. Bea reached her hand over the center console to take hold of Allie’s, interlocking their fingers as she drove.

In this little moment, it was everything Allie ever wanted. A family. All Allie really had was her mum, then her aunt Kaz after her mum passed away. But now she had a complete family; Bea and Debbie. She even considered Franky and Bridget as her family. She couldn’t help but smile as Debbie began bouncing around in her booster seat, waving her arms in the air and singing along to the song on the radio. If there was a God, she was surely thanking him for leading her life in the direction to meet Bea. She knew she was exactly where she needed to be and where she wanted to be. She would never have this kind of relationship with anyone else, not that she even wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks, Bea and Allie fell into a routine where Allie would pick Debbie up from Liz’s, if she was there, after her shift at her job and go home to cook. Bea took Debbie to Liz’s house in the mornings before work. After Allie cooked and they all ate, Bea would clean and sometimes she’d let Allie help her. They made Saturday’s pizza and movie night, since some Friday’s they went out with Franky and Bridget, and Maxine joined occasionally along with Boomer. Sunday’s were their days for their weekly grocery shopping. Bea, Allie, and Debbie would all take off to the grocery store to buy food for the house as a family. Then they’d clean around the house and do their laundry.

Everything had been going great. No drama from Lillie. No drama since their visit to Harry. Which Bea was sure that she’d get some sort of backlash from Harry, but nothing happened. Bea was happy that everything had been smooth sailing in their home…except for the small argument her and Allie had gotten into a week ago over a chocolate bar. Allie had eaten the chocolate bar that Bea was saving for herself. Bea got mad and stormed off, causing Allie to get mad because Bea got mad. Anyway, they quickly got over it and had make-up sex.

 

This particular Friday, Bea and Allie were not going out drinking with their friends, instead they wanted to stay home to be with Debbie and take her out to see a movie at the movie theatre. Bea got home earlier than Allie, so she decided to pick Debbie up from Liz’s. Allie had called Bea and told her that she’d be home a little later and to not worry, that she was just going to be picking something up on her way home.

 

Allie arrived home about thirty minutes later than usual. She picked up what she thought was the perfect gift for Debbie. Grabbing it from her back seat, she walked with it in her arms to the front door of her home. She set the present down on the porch so she could open the door. She stepped her body into the house and called out for Bea.

 

“Bea!” She whisper-yelled so Debbie wouldn’t hear her.

 

She saw Bea exit the kitchen with a confused look on her face. Bea was getting ready to talk, but Allie pressed her finger to her lips to signal her to be quiet. She then waved her hand in the air in a ‘come here’ motion. When Bea approached her, Allie smiled.

 

“I’ve got a present for Debbie. She’s going to love it.” Allie said excitedly.

 

“What is it?” A smile slowly forming on Bea’s face.

 

Allie stepped back outside and pointed to the ground for Bea to look. Bea walked closer to the door and leaned out to look, her smile instantly dropping.

 

“Please tell me this is a joke.” Bea looked to Allie.

 

“No, not a joke.”

 

Bea sighed. “Allie, a turtle?”

 

“A baby turtle.” Allie corrected, matter-of-factly.

 

“It’s still a turtle and we have nowhere to put it.”

 

“We put it in Debbie’s room. I bought a tank stand too for the little fella.”

 

“Why didn’t you consult with me before getting this turtle?”

 

“Because…it’s a present. It’s meant to surprise.”

 

“Well, you sure surprised the hell out of me.” Bea shook her head. “Where’s the stand? I’ll get it.”

 

Allie smiled, she knew Bea wouldn’t care…too much. “In the trunk of my car.”

 

Bea went to get the tank stand from the trunk of Allie’s car and Allie picked up the tank that had the turtle in it with it already set up. In the tank was a rock boulder for the turtle to climb on to get out of the water if it wanted to and some artificial plants. Allie had also bought a filter for the tank, a heat lamp, and a stone shelter and food for the turtle.

They carried the stuff into the house and Bea called Debbie to come into the living room.

 

“Allie got you a little present.” Bea said as Debbie walked into the living room.

 

They both stepped out of the way of the tank so Debbie could see. Her eyes went wide in excitement and she rushed to the tank to see what was inside.

 

“A turtle?!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah,” Allie smiled. “Now, there are some rules. So, I’m going to need you to listen closely, okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head and turned her attention to Allie.

 

“You don’t take the turtle out of his tank without me or your mum with you. If you want to touch the turtle, you need to wash your hands before and after. No feeding the turtle on your own. And don’t put anything in the tank that doesn’t belong in there.” Allie turned to Bea. “I think that’s all. Want to add anything?”

 

Bea shook her head.

 

“Got it. What’s his name?” Debbie asked.

 

“He doesn’t have one. You can name him.”

 

Debbie’s face lit up. “Flash.” She said without hesitation.

 

“How ironic.” Bea chuckled.

 

“That’s the point, babe.” Allie nudged Bea. “Let’s get Flash set up in your room, yeah?”

 

Debbie squealed and raced to her room, leaving her mums to bring her new friend to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie were standing in the line to buy their movie tickets. They all decided that they were going to watch ‘Beauty and the Beast’. After Bea bought the movie tickets, they walked inside to the concession area to get snacks and drinks, Allie insisting that she buy the snacks and drinks. Bea just wanted a drink, Allie got herself a drink and candy, and Debbie got a drink, candy, and a popcorn. Bea asked Debbie why she needed to get both candy and popcorn, but Allie nudged Bea and told her that Debbie could have whatever she wanted.

They entered the corresponding theatre room on their movie tickets and they walked to the very top of the rows of seats and sat in the middle. Bea and Allie sat on each side of Debbie. As the movie began and the theatre slowly started filling with people, Bea couldn’t help but pay attention to the couple of teenagers making out several rows in front of her and not to the movie. She finally peeled her eyes away from the teenage couple and to the movie.

As always, Debbie fell asleep in the middle of the movie. And Bea found herself looking back at the teenage couple. She felt like such a creep for watching them, but she was quite intrigued. Bea looked over to Allie, who was already looking at her with amusement sketched over her face. Allie quirked her eyebrow up and smirked. She casually stood up and walked to the empty seat beside Bea.

 

“Was watching them doing it for ya?” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear.

 

“No.” Bea quickly answered.

 

“Then why were you watching?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I was just wondering…” Bea said quietly, trailing off.

 

“Wondering what?” Allie pushed.

 

“How they could do _that_ with kids all around them.”

 

“I could show you.” Allie mused.

 

Bea tried to pull an offending face, but failed.

 

“Allie…”

 

Allie trickled her fingers slowly up Bea’s arm. “What?”

 

“We can’t.”

 

“And why not?” Bea saw Allie’s smirk from the light forming off the giant movie screen in front of them.

 

“Because people would think we’re crazy making out during a movie with our child right next to us, asleep.”

 

“You worry too much about what people might think.” Allie leaned close to Bea and ghosts her plump lips over the lips that she craves to kiss right now. She was barely touching Bea’s lips, but by the sound Bea made she knew that her girlfriend was heavily enjoying it. She lightly skimmed her protruding bottom lip over every part of Bea’s lips. She went to pull away, but was stopped with a force that pulled on the back of her neck, her lips plunged against Bea’s.

 

Bea hungrily kissed Allie, with such want and fervor. Bea slipped her tongue into Allie’s mouth, earning a low moan from the blonde. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, and furthermore she couldn’t believe that she let Allie’s teasing work her up. She angled her head so their tongues were dancing more freely around each other’s. Allie slipped her fingers through Bea’s hair on the side of her head and used her other hand to drop it lower between her legs. She let her fingers graze the inside of Bea’s thigh before sliding up to her core. She was surprised that when she lets her fingers heavily rub against Bea’s core through her jeans, that Bea didn’t swat her hand away. Instead, Bea had spread her legs a little wider and held her hand over Allie’s. Allie reluctantly pulled away to look her lover in the face.

 

“You’re okay with my hand down there?” She breathlessly asked.

 

Bea just smiled. “You make me so fucking hot.” She plunged her lips back against Allie’s, and with little time wasted she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for them, Debbie had stayed asleep through their little heated make-out session during the movie. And luckily for them, no one even batted an eye in their direction. Bea was anxious on the drive home, simply because she was so worked up. Allie had really done a number on her. Bea carried Debbie into the house, as she was still asleep. While Bea was pulling Debbie’s day clothes off of her to put her sleeping clothes on her, Allie was turning lights off and locking doors for bed. Allie was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth from brushing her teeth when she felt Bea press her front against her backside and grab onto her hair.

 

“Spit the water out.” Bea husked.

 

Allie spit the water out of her mouth into the sink and rinsed the sink out. Bea vigorously pulled Allie out of the bathroom and pushed her onto to the bed. She quickly discarded her own clothes before pulling Allie’s underwear off and climbing on top of her to pull her shirt off. Bea shuffled them up the bed, so Allie was laying her head against the pillows. Bea kissed down Allie’s neck and across her chest as she pulled the blankets from under them. That was something Bea enjoyed, sex between the sheets. She didn’t know what it was, but she always preferred them to be under the sheets. As Bea was kissing and sucking on Allie’s neck, she slipped her body between Allie’s legs.

 

“No foreplay tonight?” Allie asked half moaning, half breathlessly.

 

“We did enough of that earlier at the theatre. Don’t ya think?”

 

Not giving Allie the time to answer, she pressed her lips to Allie’s. Allie curled her legs over Bea’s to hold her in place when she felt the red head start to rock her body against hers. Bea was leaning up on her elbows devouring Allie’s mouth, and thrusting her hips against Allie, thoroughly enjoying the moans that her girlfriend was eliciting. Bea finds that she’s the one now moaning when Allie massages her ass with her hands and begins to move along with her.

Their nipples are rubbing against each other with every thrust, every movement. The kissing has eased up so they could concentrate on moving their bodies rhythmically together. Their movements become faster as they each feel themselves building up in pleasure. Bea drops her head to Allie’s shoulder and turns her head inward to place a soft kiss to her lover’s neck as they continue to rub and grind against each other.

 

“Oh, fuck, Bea…I love you.” Allie moaned out, arching her back up.

 

“I love you too.” Bea replied as she drove her hips forward, meeting Allie’s.

 

Bea’s body trembled and she bit into Allie’s neck, replacing her teeth with her lips afterwards to suck on her skin. Allie’s scrapes her nails across Bea’s back and moans loudly. Bea presses her clit more firmly against Allie’s and they both start shaking together.

After their orgasm subsided, Allie grabbed Bea’s face and sloppily kissed her lips. Bea exhaustedly collapsed on top of Allie and kissed her chest. She angled her head upwards and saw the mark she left on Allie’s neck.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“Sorry? What for? That was fucking amazing, babe. I love when you grind on me, it’s sexy.” She softly smiled.

 

“Not that.” Bea breathy laughed. “I left a mark on your neck.”

 

“A hickey? Wow, babe, you really love making sure people know I’m yours.” She giggled. “You might as well pee on me.”

 

“That could be arranged.”

 

Bea lifted her head up to witness the fit of laughter that Allie seemed to be in. Her body shook as she laughed, and Bea thought she was the most gorgeous girl that she ever laid eyes on. As her laughter subsided, she opened her eyes to see Bea looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Allie asked quietly.

 

“It’s just you…you’re so gorgeous.” She replied at the same tone of voice Allie used.

 

“Come here, you charmer.” Allie smiled, and Bea obliged.

 

Allie pulled Bea’s face to hers and kissed her softly. As they pulled apart, Bea slid off Allie’s body to lay beside her. Bea held onto Allie’s upper body as she let herself relax to fall asleep. She mumbled a ‘good night’ to Allie before she completely let her body surrender to her tired self.

 

Allie smiled and then kissed Bea’s forehead. “Good night, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback means a lot to me. I love reading the wonderful comments you all leave.   
> Thank you all for continuing to support this story of mine :)


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly just a filler chapter with some fluff. I hope you still enjoy it :)

Bea fluttered her eyes open, but quickly shut them again. The piercing sunlight was coming in through her bedroom window and stinging her eyes. Turning her head to the side, she opened her eyes again to look at the time. She saw that it was very much past nine in the morning and she wondered why Debbie hadn’t already come into the room to demand her breakfast. She turned her head to the other side and smiled when she saw her sleeping beauty sleeping soundly beside her. She reached her hand up to brush her fingers across her lover’s cheek. She deeply furrowed her eyebrows together when she felt the unusual warmth that came from Allie’s cheek. Bea turned onto her side to face Allie and saw that she had put a shirt on since their time together last night. Bea pressed the back of her hand to Allie’s forehead and she felt that Allie was very warm.

 

“Allie.” Bea whispered as she gently shook her.

 

Allie groaned and stirred before opening her eyes. Bea knew instantly that Allie wasn’t feeling well when she looked into her lover’s eyes, they didn’t have the usual spark to them.

 

“You’re warm. Are you okay?” Bea asked.

 

“No, not really. I woke up in the middle of the night and spewed in the toilet.”

 

“I must’ve really been sleeping then because I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I’m a silent spewer.” She giggled. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to wake up anyway.”

 

“I would’ve been okay with it because I would have wanted to take care of you.” She pressed her lips to Allie’s forehead before getting out of the bed. “I’m going to get the thermometer to check your temperature, it feels like you have a fever.”

 

Bea went to her bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the drawer under her sink. She turned it on and had Allie open her mouth to place it under her tongue. As she waited for the thermometer to beep, she began to put her clothes on since she was still naked from their previous nights’ rendezvous. When she heard the thermometer beep, she grabbed it from Allie’s mouth before Allie could. She read the reading and it proved that her assumptions were right, Allie had a fever.

 

“You have fever. It’s 38.3 degrees celsius. You need to go see a doctor.”

 

“I’m not going to see a doctor, Bea. I’ll be fine. I’ll just take it easy for today.”

 

“You’ve been throwing up, with a fever. It’s best to see a doctor.” Bea tried to reason.

 

“Babe, it’s okay. You can just take care of me.”

 

“Well, if I’m your nurse for today,” Bea started with a stern, but playfulness to her voice. “Then we’re going to start by giving you a nice bath. And while you’re relaxing in the bath I’m going to go make Debbie breakfast and find something for you to eat that won’t upset your stomach. I’m going to go get you some aspirin for your fever and a glass of water, so I’ll be right back.”

 

Bea exited her room and walked down the hall, making a quick stop to Debbie’s room to see that she was still sleeping. She went to her kitchen to the cabinet that she had some medicine in and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. She filled a glass with water and carried the aspirin and water to Allie.

Bea sat on the edge of the bed and gave the aspirin to Allie to put into her mouth. She held the glass of water to Allie’s lips, which Allie just laughed and said that she could do it herself, but Bea wasn’t having it, she wanted to help. So Allie gave in and accepted Bea’s help, letting her pour some water into her mouth so she could swallow the pills.

Bea filled the tub up with lukewarm water and Allie got in. She handed Allie a rag and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the bathroom to go make her and Debbie some breakfast and to find something for Allie to eat that wouldn’t upset her stomach.

 

Bea woke Debbie up from sleeping and had her eat the breakfast she made, which was pancakes. She made Allie some plain toast and had some applesauce for her to eat too. She carried the toast and applesauce on a plate to the room and set it on the table by Allie’s bedside before walking into the bathroom. She saw Allie getting out of the tub, so Bea helped and began drying her off, letting Allie dry her more intimate areas. After Allie got dressed, Bea told her to go back to lay down as her breakfast was ready. Bea helped Allie get situated back into the bed, then she grabbed the plate and set it on Allie’s lap.

 

“Plain toast and applesauce, I could get used to this.” Allie sarcastically said.

 

“Oh, hush. It shouldn’t upset your stomach. Try to eat slow so it’ll settle better.” She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind Allie’s ear. “I’m going to go take a shower. Debbie will either come in here or go watch whatever cartoon she finds when she’s done eating.”

 

Allie watched Bea walk around the bed and to the bathroom before speaking. “Why are you so good to me?”

 

Bea just smiled. “Cause you’re my girl.” She winked before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind herself.

 

* * *

 

 

As Bea was rinsing her hair out from the soap, she heard the bathroom door fling open and then she heard Allie throwing-up. She quickly turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. She wrapped her body in a towel before stepping out of the tub. She grabbed another rag and wet it before kneeling down on the floor beside Allie. Bea pulled Allie against her and wiped her mouth with the rag before folding it over and then holding it against her forehead.

 

“Allie, I think you should really go see a doctor.” Bea softly said.

 

“I’m good, Bea. I don’t need a doctor when I’ve got you as a nurse.” She said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

 

“You don’t even stop when you’re sick.” Bea laughed.

 

“Nope, never. You’re lucky I barely have the energy to move, or I’d have you right now against this cold tile floor. Do you think me eating you would make me throw-up?” She smirked.

 

“You’re insatiable.” Bea playfully rolled her eyes. “And you will not be...doing that to me while you’re sick. Come on, let’s get you back in bed.” She helped Allie up and back to the bed. “You’ll need to drink plenty of fluids, okay?”

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

Bea went to her closet to put on some clothes. She put on her light jeans and a plain white tee. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a half ponytail to show off her shaved sides. She went around to Allie’s side of the bed and sat on the edge, combing her fingers through Allie’s blonde locks, making her open her eyes.

 

“I’m going to go to the store to find something for you to eat. Do you want anything in particular?” Bea asked.

 

Allie pulled her arm from under the blanket and grasped her hand on the inside of Bea’s thigh.

 

“You…”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand with her own and interlocked their fingers.

 

“Well, the quicker you get better, the quicker you can have me.” She leant over to kiss Allie on the forehead.

 

“You look incredibly sexy right now.” Allie voiced.

 

“Is this fever making you more eager than normal?”

 

“It’s a possibility.” Allie laughed. “But only because I can’t touch you the way I want to.”

 

Bea laughed. “Okay, beautiful girl. I’m going to go, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Bea put her shoes on and set a trashcan beside Allie’s side of the bed in case she got sick again and she wouldn’t have to run to the bathroom to do so. Bea had Debbie go sit in the room with Allie so she wouldn’t be alone while she went out to the store.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea purchased some banana’s, a few cans of chicken soup, saltine crackers, and some almonds to soothe Allie’s nausea. She carried the few bags into the house and set them down in the kitchen. She made her way to her bedroom to check on Allie. She pushed the door open to see Allie asleep and Debbie sitting next to her playing on the iPad.

 

“Hey, Deb. Has she been sleeping the whole time I was gone?”

 

“No, she just went to sleep. Look at the picture we took together, mum.” Debbie held out the iPad to show Bea the picture her and Allie took together. The picture was of them both poking their tongues out of their mouths into the camera, and Bea smiled just looking at it.

 

Deciding to let Allie sleep, both her and Debbie left out of the room and went to Debbie’s room to feed the turtle. After she fed the turtle, she turned the heat lamp on. She went back to her room to grab her laptop and then she made her way back to the living room to sit on the sofa.

Allie’s birthday was next week and she wanted to find something to do for the blonde, even though Allie would probably protest saying that she doesn’t want any birthday surprises. But Bea didn’t care, she wanted Allie to enjoy her birthday with whatever they did.

She knew Allie liked anything to do with the water and she knew that if she did do anything for Allie, that Allie would want Debbie to be involved, so she looked into one of the waterparks around the area. It probably wasn’t ideal for someone who was turning twenty-three to spend their birthday at a waterpark, but she knew Allie would enjoy herself. Especially since she would be with Bea and Debbie. But Bea decided to not keep her options limited, so she kept looking for something they could do for Allie’s birthday.

 

 

Not too long later, Bea was eating a vegemite grilled cheese while watching one of her favorite crime tv shows and Debbie was laying in the sofa by her mum still playing on the iPad. Bea finished her sandwich and cleaned up the little bit of dishes that got dirtied, and she was now back in the living room on the verge of falling asleep when she heard her name being called.

 

“Bea!” Allie hollered out.

 

Bea got up from the couch and made her way to the room. She opened the door just as Allie was calling her name out again.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bea asked.

 

“I just want you.”

 

Bea slid into the bed and Allie glued herself to Bea’s side. Bea brushed Allie’s hair away from her face and used her hand to feel Allie’s forehead, which she was still warm.

 

“Are you hungry?” Bea asked. “You should try to eat.”

 

“No, I’m okay.”

 

“Have you had anything to drink?”

 

“Not since before you left to go to the store.”

 

“Allie…I’m going to go get you some more water.” Bea went to get up from the bed, but Allie tightened her hold on her.

 

“No, don’t leave me. I want you.”

 

“Babe, I’m just going to go get you some water and I’ll be right back.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yes, I promise.” Bea chuckled. “Now let go of me.”

 

Allie groaned and released her hold on Bea.

 

After getting a glass of water, Bea got back to Allie quickly and made her drink some before getting back in bed beside her. Allie laid her head on Bea’s shoulder while Bea was running her hand up and down her back soothingly.

 

“Hopefully you’ll be better before next week.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s your birthday.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie groaned. “Please no surprises, Bea.”

 

“Okay, yeah.”

 

“Bea, I’m serious. I don’t want anything, just you and Debbie.”

 

“What if I take you somewhere?”

 

“No. I don’t want to do anything special for my birthday.” Allie lifted her head to look at Bea. “And if you do try to do anything, then I will put you on a sex ban.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, Bea Smith, but I would. Try me, and you’ll be in the dog house.”

 

“Why don’t you want me to celebrate your birthday? Do you not like it?”

 

“I do. It’s just you try to go above and beyond, and I don’t need all that. I love that you like to make everything special, but I just need you. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Bea sighed.

 

Allie leant forward and pressed her lips against Bea’s, who gave a sour face.

 

“Don’t give me that face. If I’m sick, then you’re gonna be sick with me.” Allie said matter-of-factly before resting her head back down on Bea’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until Bea was cooking herself and Debbie some dinner, when Allie finally made it out of the bed and was wandering through the house to the kitchen. The smell of the food Bea was cooking was making Allie sick to her stomach, but she ignored the nausea that sprung to her guts because she was tired of laying in the bed and she found herself starting to grow hungry as well.

 

“Hi, mama.” Debbie happily said.

 

“Hey, baby.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea turned around from the stove and saw Allie standing in the kitchen doorway. Even in her current state of sickness, she was still the most beautiful woman.

 

“Ya hungry? Want me to make you some soup?” Bea asked as Allie was making her way to sit at the table.

 

“Please.”

 

Bea grabbed one of the soup cans she bought for Allie and emptied the contents of it into a small pot to heat it up on the stove top. Then she went back to chopping up onions for the meat pies she was making.

 

“It’s Saturday. Why aren’t you just ordering pizza?” Allie asked.

 

“Deb said she wanted meat pies for dinner.” Bea shrugged. “And it sounded good to me.” She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Allie. “We’re still going to watch a movie if you’re up for it.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

Nearly an hour later, they were all sitting at the table eating. Allie’s soup was done way before Debbie and Bea’s meat pies were done, but Allie said that she’d wait because she wanted to eat together. Allie took her time eating the chicken soup because she didn’t want to upset her stomach again. When Debbie and Bea were finished eating and Bea was cleaning up the kitchen, Allie was still trying to finish her soup. When Allie did manage to finish her soup, Bea quickly washed the spoon and bowl before they retreated to the living room for all three of them to watch a movie together.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of the night and Allie was laying awake. She had started to feel better a couple hours ago and she was able to keep the soup she ate down, which she was happy about. She must have just caught some twenty-four hour stomach bug. She tried to go to sleep when Bea did, but she couldn’t sleep. She had this sudden burst of energy and she just couldn’t tame her wide awake brain. Turning on her side so she could look at her beautiful girlfriend, she nuzzled her face the crook of Bea’s neck. She breathed in the unique smell of Bea, the smell that brought so much comfort to her. Allie pushed the blanket down a little so she could see her girlfriend’s body. Bea had went to sleep in just her sports bra and a pair of running shorts. Allie ran her hand slowly across Bea’s toned stomach, and she internally groaned. Bea had drove Allie crazy with want, and now that Allie was feeling better, she had the energy to act on what she wanted.

Leaning up on her elbow, she let the top half of her body lay on Bea and she leaned her head down to press her lips to the middle of Bea’s chest. She pulled down the top of Bea’s sports bra until her prefect nipple was revealed, and she placed her mouth around Bea’s areola and sucked gently. She watched as Bea furrowed her eyebrows together and began to squirm, but she never opened her eyes. So, Allie used her tongue and began swirling it around the nipple and occasionally flicked her nipple. Then Bea’s eyes popped open and her hand instantly went to the back of Allie’s head.

 

“Allie…what are you doing?” She breathed out.

 

“What does it look like?” Allie used her hand to pull the other side of Bea’s bra down so she can stimulate her other nipple with her fingers.

 

“Allie, aren’t-ahhh.” She was interrupting by Allie gently biting down on her nipple.

 

“I want you.” Allie kissed her way up Bea’s chest until she reached her mouth, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

 

“You’re sick.” Bea managed to reply.

 

“Not anymore. I’ve got my appetite back, babe.”

 

“And your sex drive too, apparently.”

 

“Oh, that never went away, I just didn’t have the energy.” She slipped her hand into Bea’s shorts, making her gasp. “Mmm, someone’s wet for me.”

 

“Allie…” Bea groaned.

 

“Tell me what you want.” She said hotly against Bea’s mouth.

 

“I want…I want you.”

 

Allie ran her fingers through Bea’s wet folds while sucking on her nipple. She rolled her fingers around Bea’s clit and Bea jerked her hips against Allie’s hand. Bea gripped her fingers into the back of Allie’s hair and pulled her face upwards so their lips could connect in a searing kiss. Allie pulled back from Bea to watch her facial expressions as she continued to let her fingers circle Bea’s clit. Bea’s moans started to get more frequent, and Allie moved her fingers with more purpose. She slipped her fingers lower and thrusted two of her fingers into Bea’s opening, causing the red head to hiss in pleasure. Bea’s inner walls molded around Allie’s fingers as she was pulling in and out slowly, drawing out loud moans from Bea.

 

“Shhh, babe. You’ve got to be quiet, you’ll wake Debbie.” Allie whispered over Bea’s ear.

 

Allie found her steady pace within Bea, pushing her fingers deeply in and out and using her palm to rub against the red head’s clit. Bea arching her back into Allie’s touch, her release fast approaching. Allie kissed her way down Bea’s chest until she reached her nipple, as she continued her pumping of her fingers. She curled her fingers inside of Bea while holding her palm firmly against her clit and sucking on her nipple.

 

“Fuck Allie, just like that. Don’t stop.” Bea moaned out.

 

Allie loved when Bea vocalized what she liked or what she wanted. She lifted her eyes to look at Bea, who had her mouth slightly opened and her eyes closed. Bea pressed one of her hands to the head board of the bed so it would steady her so she could roll her hips with Allie’s movements and she hand one hand tangled in Allie’s hair to hold her in place against her breast. Allie curled her fingers one more time, and it was enough to send Bea into a blissful orgasm. Bea’s body shook with pleasure and Allie could feel the flood of warmth coax her fingers that she still had planted within Bea. Allie slightly twitched her fingers which sent Bea into another euphoric trail of spontaneous pleasures. And Bea called out Allie’s name over and over, which Allie had to muffle Bea’s yells with her mouth.

As Bea began to calm down from her high, Allie slowly pulled out her fingers and gave a show of licking her fingers clean to Bea.

 

“Holy fuck, Allie.” Bea breathlessly uttered as Allie laid back down close to her side. “What was that for?”

 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Allie chuckled. “I just couldn’t sleep and I wanted you, so bad.”

 

“Well it was fucking amazing.” She lazily kissed Allie. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me…not yet anyway.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

“It means I’m not done with you yet.” Allie said seductively as she placed a kiss to Bea’s exposed shoulder.

 

“Oh, no.” Bea pushed Allie onto her back and climbed on top of the blonde, straddling her. “It’s my turn to make sweet love to you, Alliecat.” Her lips inches from Allie’s.

 

Bea was going to give back to Allie ten times more for what Allie had just done for her. She loved the blonde with every fiber in her body. The woman beneath her changed her life for the better, many times. Bea undressed Allie and trailed her tongue down the woman’s body, wanting to make her girlfriend see stars using just her tongue. And that’s exactly what she did. She made love to Allie with her tongue, only her tongue. Made Allie scream out with her tongue. Made Allie lose herself with her tongue.

 

“I love you so much, Bea Smith.” Allie said as they were laying together, limbs tangled around each other.

 

“I love you too, Allie Novak, more than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know :) 
> 
> I can't get over how you all continue to show this little story of mine the same support you have from the beginning. It means so much to me, thank you! Much love to you all xxx
> 
> I also still have no idea how many chapters this story will be. It will probably be around 60, maybe. Not sure though. And I have been working on a short Ballie story for when this story ends. I'm sure you all will enjoy it :)


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this chapter early! I've had way too much time on my hands. But now this next chapter probably won't be up for another week as I'm going into my second surgery. Just wanted to let you all know so you won't be too worried about why the next update hadn't gone through. I hope you all like this chapter :)
> 
> p.s. In this chapter I named an area 'Glendale'. I completely made it up and I have no idea if that's even a real place in Australia. I'm not from Australia, obviously, so I hope that part doesn't anger the Australian readers. Sorry!! xxx

A week had passed and it was finally Allie’s birthday. Bea had woke up early to make Allie breakfast in bed and to get Debbie up so she could get ready. Bea had stuck to the plan to take Allie to a water park, but she chose a big water park that was a few hours drive away. She didn’t mind the distance, she just hoped Allie would like it. She had the help from Debbie to make Allie some heart shaped pancakes for breakfast. She carried the breakfast tray into the bedroom and set it on bedside table before climbing into the bed and placing hot kisses on Allie’s neck under her ear.

 

“Wake up, birthday girl.” Bea said against Allie’s neck.

 

Allie still wasn’t budging, so Bea moved her lips to Allie’s and deeply kissed her. It worked and Allie woke up, and she instantly began reciprocating the kiss. She groaned as she felt Bea’s tongue slip against and caress hers. Bea pulled away and placed one more innocent kiss to Allie’s lips before sitting back against her heels.

 

“Good fucking morning to me.” Allie smiled.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Bea grabbed the tray with Allie’s breakfast on it and set it on Allie’s lap.

 

“Ahh, should’ve known there was a reason for that hot wake up call.” She grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a sip. “I hope there aren’t any surprises today.”

 

Bea smiled. “Nope, no surprises.”

 

Allie quirked her eyebrows up and her lips curled up into an ample smirk. “Really?”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Then why is Debbie standing in the doorway in her bathing suit?”

 

Bea shot her head around to look at Debbie, who was surely in her bathing suit.

 

“Debbie! I haven’t told her yet!”

 

“Sorry!” She creaked. “I just wanted to see mama.”

 

Allie laughed and Bea groaned.

 

Debbie ran to the bed and jumped on it, propelling her way towards Allie to give her a big hug and kiss.

 

“Happy birthday, mama!” Debbie cheerfully yelled.

 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Allie kissed the top of Debbie’s head and Debbie ran out of the room.

 

“The heart pancakes were Debbie’s idea.” Bea mumbled.

 

“Well, they’re very good.” She replied as she stuck a forkful of the pancake into her mouth. “So, what’s the surprise?”

 

Bea sighed. “I was just going to take you to that big water park in Glendale.”

 

“Three hours away?”

 

“Yeah, it looks fun. And it’s something we can all do together, you, me and Deb.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Allie smiled.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. But I said no surprises, so I hope you’re prepared for the dog house.”

 

“What? Why? You always do surprises. Look at the turtle!”

 

Allie’s smile grew wider. “Oh, Bea. This is going to be fun.”

 

Bea groaned and threw her body back against the bed. Then Debbie came running back into the room.

 

“I made this for you.” Debbie said breathlessly as she stood by the bed on Allie’s side.

 

Allie grabbed the homemade birthday card from Debbie and examined it. It had ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it in big sloppy letters. And there was a drawing of her, Bea, and Debbie, and the turtle on it.

 

“Franky helped me.” Debbie added.

 

“It’s very good, Deb. Thank you.” She set the card down on the table beside her and pulled Debbie close to her so she could kiss her on the forehead.

 

“Can I have a bite?” Debbie asked, motioning to the pancakes on Allie’s lap.

 

“Yep.” Allie went to cut a piece of the pancake with her fork to give to Debbie, but Debbie instead used her hand to grab a full heart-shaped pancake. “…okay, or you can do that.” Allie laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

They had entered the water park nearly four hours later and they were now putting their stuff in a locker that Bea had rented for the day. Bea wasn’t going to take off her shorts while they were here, but since Allie claims to have put a ban on her, what other way would be a good way to tease the blonde? Bea pulled her shorts off and stuffed them into the locker. Allie was putting sunscreen on Debbie so she hadn’t noticed Bea yet. Bea grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from Allie, who was preoccupied rubbing it in on Debbie’s skin. After Bea closed the locker and locked it, she wore the key around her wrist as the key was hooked on something that you could wear like a bracelet. Bea turned around as she was putting her hair up into a bun and she was met with Allie staring her up and down with hooded eyes, and Bea smirked to herself. Bea was wearing a black bikini and Allie was wearing a red one. Debbie was wearing her blue one piece that had stars on it.

They decided that they would start their waterpark adventure in the lazy river. The lazy river was something where you just sit in a tube and let the water move you around the water track while you relax. Bea and Allie shared a double tube and Debbie had her own tube. Bea sat in the back hole of the double tube while Allie sat in the front hole. Allie let her arms rest over Bea’s legs. As they relaxed in the tubes, Bea held her hand onto Debbie’s tube so she wouldn’t float away from them.

After they had enough of the lazy river, Debbie said she wanted to go down one of the water slides and that’s what they were going to go do. Allie and Bea walked hand in hand with Debbie walking in front of them to one of the water slides of Debbie’s choosing. The water slide that Debbie chose was a slide that you needed a tube to go down. Allie grabbed a double tube so her and Debbie could ride together and Bea grabbed a single tube since she was riding by herself. The water slide was closed in and it was long and swirly. The line for this water slide had a line, but it wasn’t too long so they stood and waited.

 

Allie leaned close to Bea’s ear. “You wearing this bikini is very distracting by the way. You look unbelievably sexy.” She skimmed her fingers across the outer part of Bea’s thigh.

 

Bea moved her head so her lips were ghosting over Allie’s ear. “Sexy enough to fuck?”

 

She released a shaky breath. “I would take you going down that slide if I could.”

 

“So, no sex ban then?” Bea smirked.

 

“Fuck.” Allie mumbled. “No, you’re still very much on a sex ban.”

 

Not long later, and they were at the top of the stairs and it was Bea’s turn first. She set the tube down at the entrance of the slide and then she sat on top of the tube. She held onto the rails waiting for when the slide worker said it was okay for her to go down the slide. As soon as the guy said for Bea to go, she pushed off of the rails and the tube went hurdling down the dark slide. She screamed in enjoyment while going all the way down. She saw the light from the outside coming close and she braced herself so the tube wouldn’t flip as she exited the slide. Much to her annoyance, the tube did end up flipping and now her hair was soaking wet. She exited the pool and put her tube back where she got it and waited for Debbie and Allie to come down. It didn’t take long and Bea heard the screams coming from Debbie and then she saw them coming plummeting out of the slide on their tube. They didn’t flip their tube and Bea was kind of relieved because she knew it would have probably scared Debbie. Bea helped Debbie out of the pool and grabbed the tube from Allie and put it with the other tubes. Bea asked Debbie where she wanted to go next and Debbie wanted to go down a different water slide. So, that’s where they were walking to.

As they stood in the next line for another water slide, they didn’t need a tube as this ride was sort of like a water roller coaster. Up to four people would sit in a log and it would take them through a water course and then at the end of the course was a drop. Like how a roller coaster has a drop, but this ride was water and it was a drop down into water that would splash up. Bea had her arms thrown over Debbie’s shoulders and down her chest as she stood in front of her and Allie was standing beside Bea listening to the people talk behind them. It was a couple of guys and they were talking about Bea. How she had a rocking body and a nice ass. Allie tried to ignore their comments, since Bea was oblivious to it, but she couldn’t. They were talking about her woman for fucks sake. As soon as one of the guys said they wondered how it would be to be in bed with the redhead, Allie turned her head towards them with narrowed eyes and grabbed a handful of Bea’s butt into her grasp.

 

“Either shut the fuck up about her or fuck off.” Allie spat with venom.

 

Bea whipped her head towards Allie and looked to see who she was talking to. It was a couple of guys that looked to be around her age. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled it away from her butt. The two guys started laughing.

 

“What’s the matter princess? You’re mad cause we’re not talking about you?” One of the guys said.

 

Allie scoffed. “It’s a pleasure that you aren’t talking about me, but I won’t just stand here and let you say those horrendous things about her.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” The other guy asked with a chuckle.

 

Bea grabbed ahold of Allie just before she could reach them and pulled her around and in front of her to stand by Debbie. Bea turned around to look at the two guys, but they were walking away.

 

“Allie, what was that about?” Bea asked as she turned back around.

 

“They were saying things that they shouldn’t have been saying about you.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that you had to make a scene.”

 

“Bea, I wasn’t going to just stand there and listen to them degrade you. You didn’t hear the things they were saying. They were really rude.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Bea pulled Allie against her body and held her. “It’s okay. Thank you for defending my honor.” She smiled. “Let’s just move on and not let them ruin our day, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She mumbled against Bea’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

They were finally at the beginning of the line and they were getting into the log to ride the ride. Debbie sat in the front, Bea sat in the middle, and Allie sat at the end behind Bea. Bea wrapped her arms around Debbie and held her tight so she wouldn’t get too scared of the ride. As the ride went through the course, Bea talked to Debbie to try to soothe her and keep her occupied. Allie had her arms loosely around Bea’s waist just listening to Bea talk to Debbie. Then finally the ride was going uphill for it to drop down the slide. The uphill part had teeth that grabbed ahold of the log and the mechanics would pull the log up the hill to the very top so it’ll go down.

 

“Okay, Deb. When we get to the very top, we’re going to go down fast and water will splash up at us. Are you ready?” Bea was saying as the ride took them up the slope.

 

“We’re going to go down?” Debbie asked, unsure.

 

“Yeah. We’re going to go fast, so just hold onto my hands, okay?”

 

Debbie grabbed ahold of her mum’s hands tightly and Bea made sure to keep her arms tightly wrapped around Debbie. As the log reached the top, Bea felt Debbie squeeze her hands hard.

 

“It’ll be okay, Deb!” Allie yelled just as the ride was about to race down the slope.

 

As the log was racing down the slope, Debbie had turned her head to the side and slammed her eyes shut while screaming. Bea knew Debbie’s screams were from being scared and not from enjoyment, so Bea held her arms tighter around Debbie while herself screamed in enjoyment. Allie removed her arms from around Bea’s waist and held her arms up in the air. The log reached the bottom of the slope and water splashed up onto them. Bea was wiping her hair from her face while Debbie was trying to cling on to her.

 

“Hey, that’s it.” Bea laughed. “There’s no more. The ride is over.”

 

“Mama…” Debbie whined. Bea laughed again and wrapped her arms around Debbie securely.

 

The log came to a stop where they were supposed to exit and they all climbed out. As soon as Bea helped Debbie out of the log, Debbie clung to her mum wanting to be picked up. So, Bea picked up Debbie with a grunt. Bea asked Debbie if she liked the ride which she responded with a yes.

 

“Do you want to ride again?” Bea asked, testing the waters.

 

“NO!” Debbie replied quickly.

 

Bea laughed and they walked over to the booth of the ride where it showed you your pictures. As you were going down the slope, a picture was taken and Bea wanted to see how it turned out. Bea ended up loving the picture and she wanted to buy it, mainly because of how Debbie looked in the picture. Bea gave the locker key to Allie so she could go get some money from the locker and they’ll buy the picture. The lockers weren’t that far away and Allie returned quickly with the money in her hand. Bea bought the picture and they walked back to the lockers together to store the photo safely in there until they were going to leave. Debbie was still being held in Bea’s arms, so Bea decided that they’d take it easy and not ride another slide until later, so they went to the wave pool to relax in the water.

 

* * *

 

 

After a while of them being in the wave pool just relaxing and getting Debbie to calm down, Debbie began to say how she was hungry. Bea still couldn’t believe how scared Debbie got from the log ride. It was crazy to her because Debbie never not once got scared from getting her stitches removed all those months ago, but for some reason she was absolutely scared of that ride they were on. After they went to the locker to get money, they were walking to the area that sold food. All they really had was pizza and chicken fingers, not that Debbie was complaining. Debbie and Allie both got an order of chicken fingers with fries, while Bea got a slice of pizza. Probably the biggest slice of pizza she’s ever seen. They found an empty table and they sat down to enjoy their food. After Debbie ate her food, she wanted some ice cream, so Bea went and bought her an ice cream cone. Bea asked Allie if she wanted anything, to which she replied with saying she didn’t. Bea decided she was going to stay out of the water for a little while, so they went to the area with the water jungle gym for the children to play at and she let Debbie run loose while she sat in one of the lounge chairs to watch with Allie by her side. When Bea laid back, her eyes involuntarily closed. She felt Allie wiggle her arm under hers so they could hold hands and Bea interlocked their fingers.

 

“Thank you for today. I’m really enjoying myself.” Allie said before she placed a soft kiss to Bea’s temple.

 

“I’m glad you’re having fun. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it because not many twenty-three year old’s would spend their birthday at a waterpark.” Bea chuckled.

 

“Hey, I love it. I would have loved anything we did as long as you and Deb were with me. In fact, I would have had the time of my life just staying in bed all day in my pajamas with you and Deb.”

 

“I know you said no surprises, so I hope you weren’t too mad about coming here.”

 

“I knew you were going to plan something anyway, so I prepared myself.” She laughed. “And no, I’m not mad. I was never mad.”

 

“Mad enough to put me on a sex ban though, eh?”

 

“Well,” Allie smoothed her hand across Bea’s stomach. “I was thinking of lifting that ban because you are looking mighty fine in this bikini. I just want to rip it off and fuck you.” She nibbled at Bea’s earlobe. “Want to scurry off to the bathroom for like ten minutes?”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s wondering hand and pulled it away from her. “As lovely as that sounds, I was looking forward to this sex ban. Simply to see how long you’d last before you crumbled and begged me to have you.”

 

Allie raised her eyebrows and turned over onto her back. “Okay, Bea,” She lifted her arms and put them behind her head. “Two can play at that game.”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“Just remember that I probably have more self-control than you do.” She added, matter-of-factly.

 

* * *

 

 

After another grueling few hours at the waterpark, they were all packed into the car and ready to go home. They would be getting home late since it was a three hour drive back home and Bea contemplated staying in a hotel until the next morning, but she knew when morning came she would be dreading the car drive home even more, so she sucked it up and continued on her journey home. About an hour into their drive home, Bea seen that Debbie had already nodded off to sleep. She turned the lights on in the car and saw how red Debbie was. She knew the pain was going to be a bitch for Debbie, but she hoped it looked worse than how it was actually going to be.

 

“I made sure to put plenty of sun screen on her.” Allie said when she noticed Bea looking at Debbie’s redness. “I don’t know why she’s still so red.”

 

“Hopefully it’s not as bad as it looks.”

 

“Hopefully.” Allie agreed. “We’ll just have to make sure to put aloe on her.”

 

 

The next couple of hours went by quickly and they were carrying their things into the house. Well, Bea was carrying the bags and Allie carried Debbie. As Bea unpacked everything and put things into the washer, Allie woke Debbie so she could have a shower to wash off the waterpark on her. While Allie was giving Debbie a shower, Bea started a load of laundry and then got into the shower herself. Bea was washing her hair with shampoo when the shower curtain flung open and a naked Allie was revealed.

 

“Want me to join?” Allie asked while smirking.

 

“No need, I’m almost finished.” Bea replied, stepping back under the stream of water to rinse her hair out. She heard the shower curtain being pulled closed, but she felt no body press against hers so she guessed that Allie was really going to play at the game.

 

After Bea rinsed her hair out, she pushed open the shower curtain and saw a naked Allie sitting on the counter in their bathroom. Bea grabbed her towel and stepped out of the tub to dry herself.

 

“I put some aloe on Debbie and put her to bed.” Allie said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Allie just smiled in response and wiggled her butt on the counter.

 

“Get your naked butt off the counter.” Bea playfully swatted at Allie. “Shower’s all yours now.”

 

Before Bea let Allie into the shower, she grabbed her arm and pulled her close, giving her the most loving kiss on her lips. Bea then disappeared into her bedroom to leave Allie to take a shower. After Bea dried herself off and dried her hair, somewhat, she was dressed and she went to her hiding spot in her closet to pull out the little things she got for Allie. She had bought Allie a box of chocolates, a single fake rose so it wouldn’t die, and a birthday card the previous day. She set the things on Allie’s pillow before sliding into her side of the bed and closing her eyes. Bea also had it planned for fresh fruit on sticks in the shape of a bouquet to be delivered to Allie’s job while she was there the following day.

 

Allie exited the bathroom and put on her pajamas before walking around to her side of the bed to finally sleep after their long day. When she approached her side of the bed to get in, she was met with a box of chocolates, a single fake rose, and a birthday card on her pillow. Bea was laying with her back facing her, and she smiled at the redhead. She picked up the rose first and set it down on her bedside table. She noticed that the chocolates were her favorite chocolates, so she couldn’t wait to dig into them. Lastly, she grabbed the birthday card and read the cover. ‘ _To my Forever, Happy Birthday. From your Always.’_ She opened the card and on the inside was a handwritten note from Bea. As she read it, her eyes grew watery.

 

_Allie, my love. My love for you grows with every passing day. You hold a very special place in my heart and no one could ever fill that spot, but you. I treasure every moment spent with you and I’m so happy that we found each other. You’ve given my life a purpose. You’ve been such a great woman for Debbie and she loves you dearly. And so do I. I love you so much. I plan on spending every passing day with you by my side. Happy Birthday to the woman of my life, the queen of my dreams, and the other half of my soul. I love you to the moon and back. You are one in a million, Allie Novak. - Yours truly, Bea._

Allie closed the card and wiped her eyes. She set the card down on the bedside table before she climbed into the bed beside Bea. She instantly gravitated towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling their bodies flush together. She kissed the side of Bea’s neck tenderly.

 

“I love you so much, Bea. Thank you for this wonderful day.”

 

“You’re welcome, babe.” Bea turned in her girlfriend’s arms so they were facing one another. “I’d give you the world if I could.”

 

Allie smiled. “I don’t need the world. I just need _you._ ” She leaned forward and pressed their lips together passionately.

 

“Too bad I can’t give you birthday sex.” Bea grinned when they pulled apart.

 

Allie groaned. “I have a feeling it’ll be worth the wait when you realize that I can hold out longer than you can.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Bea pressed one more kiss to Allie’s lips before snuggling up to her. “Happy Birthday, Alliecat. I love you, sweet dreams.”

 

“I love you too, Bea. Good night.”

 

The longest they had ever went without sex was after their first time together, the three days that Allie hadn’t talked to Bea. But after their relationship really established, the longest they had ever went without it was literally just two days and it was because they had both been busy. Bea snuggled closer to Allie and soon enough, sleep invaded her and she fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have started on ch. 40, but I'm not sure when it will be finished. I hope you're all okay with the wait.   
> Let me know how you liked ch. 39 :)


	40. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Some comments on my last chapter were hoping that Allie would be the first to crack, but I always felt like it would be Bea who would crack first when in a sex ban. I still hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. xxx

It had been four days since Bea and Allie had made love. Four long days. And to say Bea was struggling, was an understatement. She was absolutely having the worse time of her life. The first day was okay, it was no big deal. The second day was a little harder, but she could manage. The third and fourth days were the worst. She was irritable and she even tried seducing the blonde to get her to cave, but Allie never budged. Bea even got so desperate that she almost…almost tried touching herself to get herself off. But she quickly aborted the mission and just let herself be miserable.

One of the days, Bea and Allie had invited Franky and Bridget over for dinner one evening. Everything was going smoothly and Bea had not thought anything of her sex ban and of her aching part between her legs. That was until Allie decided it would be cute to tease Bea a little while they were all sitting down enjoying their food. Bea and Allie were sitting on one side of the table and Franky and Bridget were sitting on the other side, and little Debbie was sitting at the head of the table. Allie nonchalantly gripped her hand on Bea’s thigh. It was innocent to begin with, but then Allie trailed her hand upwards. Getting closer and closer to Bea’s burning with fire center. She ghosted her hand over Bea’s center, barely touching her, then she used two of her fingers to drag them torturously up and down Bea’s mound. Bea practically combusted just from the little bit of contact from Allie. She had jerked her body from the contact and when Franky and Bridget looked her way confusingly, Allie retreated her hand. Bea excused herself and she went to the bathroom to collect herself. Ever since Allie’s little teasing, she hadn’t done much touching to Bea, other than holding hands, hugging, kissing, and holding each other. Bea did try teasing Allie one time, but it was like it didn’t even phase her. One night as Bea was getting out of the shower, she walked into their room completely naked. Strutting around the room like she was on a runway, just trying to get Allie worked up. She even went as far as standing on the bed and literally bending over in front of her girlfriend, but Allie had shown no sign of weakness. She simply just tapped her hand on Bea’s butt and then put the book she was reading down and turned over to go to sleep. And Bea was left rather frustrated.

 

Bea was cleaning up the salon after closing and she made it her mission to get home and take what was hers. She made sure to text Allie earlier in the day to tell her to not worry about picking up Debbie, that she would do it when she got off work. Then she called Liz and told her that they would be picking up Debbie a little later today. Bea hoped her plan would work and Allie wouldn’t push her away. Because right now, she really just needed to feel Allie. Four days was just too long for her. But if she really needed to wait for some odd reason, then she would.

She finally finished cleaning the salon and she was heading home as quick as she could. She was relieved to see that Allie was home when she pulled into the driveway. She got out of her car and walked into the house. She smelt that Allie was cooking, but that could wait. Bea walked into the kitchen and pressed her front right up against Allie’s back and reached around her to turn the stove off.

 

“Bea, what are you-” Allie started, but was cut off by Bea’s hand covering her mouth.

 

“Shhh.” Bea guided Allie towards the kitchen table and made her lay down on top of it.

 

Bea pushed Allie’s shirt up and began kissing her stomach.

 

“Wait, Bea…Debbie?”

 

“She’s not here.” Bea replied and went back to kissing Allie on her stomach.

 

“You didn’t pick her up?”

 

“No, I wanted to make sure we’d be alone for a little while.”

 

“Why?”

 

Bea pulled on Allie’s arm to get her to sit up. She pulled Allie’s shirt over her head and kissed the swell of Allie’s breasts.

 

“Because I’m going to fuck you.” She husked.

 

Allie rolled her head back and released a quiet moan. She grabbed Bea’s head between her hands and pulled her away from her chest so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

 

“No, you’re not. You’re on a sex ban.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck. I’m going to have you right now on this table.” Bea went to plunge her lips against Allie’s, but Allie held her strongly.

 

Allie raised her eyebrows. “You’re going to fuck me without my consent?”

 

Bea rolled her eyes and groaned. She went to pull away from Allie, but Allie kept her hold on Bea.

 

“Bea, I’m completely yours. You never have to ask if you want to have sex because the chances are, I want to too.” She drew Bea closer to her. “But right now, if you want to have sex. All you have to do is one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Tell me that I won.” Allie grinned smugly.

 

Bea scoffed.

 

“That’s all you have to do, then I’m yours.” She added.

 

“You win.” Bea mumbled.

 

“Ahh,” Allie placed her hand over her ear as a sign for Bea to speak louder. “What was that, babe? Couldn’t hear ya.”

 

“You win!”

 

Allie grabbed ahold of the collar on Bea’s shirt and pulled her down onto the table with her. First it was a creak sound, then it was a complete break sound. And Bea and Allie found themselves crashing down onto the floor. Allie was put into a fit of laughter between Bea’s legs and Bea was hovering above Allie on her knees with her head in her hands.

 

“Bea!” Allie tried to compose her laughter. “The table fucking broke!”

 

Bea groaned.

 

“Your table wasn’t meant for sex.” Allie bellowed.

 

“Allie…it’s not funny.” Bea leaned back onto her heels.

 

“It is!” She snickered. “Oh, my God.” Allie contained her laughter, but one more look at the table and she was in a fit of laughter once again. “Bea, if you wanna have table sex, you’re going to need a more sturdy table.”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s arm and yanked her towards her. She pressed her lips against Allie’s to get her to shut-up from her laughing. Bea stood up and pulled Allie with her.

 

“Fuck the table. We’re going to the bed.” Bea muttered against Allie’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea wasted little to no time stripping Allie of her clothes and her own clothes too. Bea laid between Allie’s open legs, pressing kisses to her chest and sucking on her pretty pink, plump nipples.

 

“How were you able to contain yourself for four days?” Bea asked, grazing her teeth across Allie’s nipple.

 

“Because Bea, ahhhh.” She bowed her body towards Bea’s mouth. “You don’t think I wasn’t going crazy? I was, I just have better self-control. And besides, I pleased myself a number of times.”

 

Bea lifted her mouth from Allie’s breast and looked her in the face. “You touched yourself?”

 

“Y-yeah. Didn’t you?”

 

Bea shook her head. “I’ve never done that.”

 

“Christ, Bea…”

 

Without much warning, Bea slipped her fingers through Allie’s wet folds, making her gasp aloud. She kept her touches light throughout Allie’s core. Wanting to make Allie beg for her touch. Bea connected her lips around Allie’s areola and swirled her tongue around deliciously slow, making Allie whimper.

 

“Bea…I know what you’re doing.” Allie managed to say.

 

“Yeah? And what is it that you think I’m doing?”

 

“You’re trying to get me to beg.”

 

Bea smiled against Allie’s nipple, then pulled her nipple into her mouth with her teeth. She released Allie’s nipple from her mouth and used her fingers of her free hand to play with Allie’s nipple. She pressed one kiss to Allie’s mouth before disappearing down her girlfriend’s body. Kissing every inch of skin beneath her mouth. Bea was now faced with Allie’s mound in her face. She kissed the inside of each of Allie’s thighs before throwing her legs over her shoulders. She saw Allie sit up on her elbows to watch. Bea breathed out against Allie’s center and Allie groaned. Bea doesn’t waste any more time and she starts with a slow, but heavy lick up Allie’s core from her opening to her clit. The feeling of Allie’s wetness seeping onto Bea’s tongue was such a heavenly feeling for her, and she gave a few more long licks. Bea then flicked her tongue up and down against Allie’s clit, keeping the contact light. Allie drops down against the bed while letting out a long moan. She knows Bea wants her to beg, and she thinks she will just have to give that satisfaction to Bea.

 

“Fuck, Bea. Harder.” She moaned out.

 

Bea smiled against Allie’s mound and flattened her tongue against her clit and pressed down hard. She ran her tongue hard up and down against Allie’s clit, loving the sounds that the blonde was eliciting.

 

“I love feeling your mouth on me. It’s _soo_ good.” Allie said, trying to spur Bea on.

 

Bea chuckled against Allie’s center and moved her tongue lower to the blonde’s entrance. She traced her tongue around the opening, not giving Allie the satisfaction of entering her with her tongue just yet.

 

“Please, Bea…” Allie begged when she felt Bea still her tongue at her entrance.

 

Bea thrusted her tongue into Allie’s opening and Allie moaned out loudly. Bea moves her tongue in fast and as deep as she could. She curls her tongue inside of Allie with every thrust. Bea felt Allie’s hands against the back of her head to hold her in place.

 

“Oh, my God, Bea.”

 

Bea replaces her tongue with her fingers and she guides her mouth back to Allie’s clit. She sucks firmly on Allie’s clit as she pumps her fingers in and out of Allie. Allie jerks her hips up into Bea. Bea pulls Allie’s clit into her mouth and flicks the tip of it with her tongue, making Allie’s body wiggle underneath her. She curls her fingers deep into Allie while she used her other hand to pinch at Allie’s nipple. Allie jerked her hips up harshly into Bea’s face and she let herself come, hard. Allie kept her hands in the back of Bea’s head. Allie grinded her core into Bea’s face to keep the pressure on her clit. She was using Bea’s face to amplify her orgasm, and it sends her into another orgasm, just as powerful as the first. She was moaning Bea’s name over and over. Allie’s juices were flowing against Bea’s face, and Bea was quite swamped. She loved that Allie was grinding into her face like that, but it was new and quite overwhelming for her. She tried to break free of Allie’s hold so she could breathe, but Allie held her completely close into her core.

Allie had finally released her hold on Bea’s head and she flopped down against the bed, completely spent. Bea got up and sat between Allie’s legs, watching her try to compose herself. Allie had never came so hard before, and Bea was incredibly great with her mouth. She didn’t mean to hold Bea down like that, she just got lost in the moment and her body took control. Then she realized that Bea was still down by her legs and not laying beside her, so she sat up quickly in worry that she scared Bea by almost practically smothering her.

 

“Bea.” Allie sat up, wobbly from her orgasm. “Are you okay?”

 

“You’re asking me that when you’re the one who just orgasmed like never before?” Bea chuckled, then turned red.

 

“Yeah, I mean it was great, but I just realized that must have been overwhelming for you because I held your face down and you were probably struggling to breath.”

 

“No, I liked it. It was really good. It was just…new?”

 

“Come here, Bea.” Allie held her arms open and Bea dropped herself into her open arms. “I shouldn’t have held your head that long against me.”

 

“It’s fine. I enjoyed it.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to scare you or anything.”

 

“Scare me?” Bea scoffed. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to scare me.”

 

Allie chuckled then kissed the side of Bea’s head. She knew that it was probably overwhelming for Bea. Even if Bea said that it wasn’t, she knew it was.

 

“When are you getting Debbie?”

 

“Not until later. Why?”

 

Allie flipped Bea over and then quickly straddled her.

 

“Because it’s your turn.” Allie said seductively.

 

* * *

 

 

After both women were completely spent and they cleaned themselves up, they were in the kitchen taking apart the table that had broke beneath them. One of the legs on the kitchen table broke when Allie pulled Bea up on the table with her, so now they had to get rid of this table and get a new one. Allie had started laughing again once they finished taking apart the table so they could get rid of it. It was the funniest thing ever to her that this table broke beneath them. They should really have tested it out before.

After they got rid of the table, Allie said that she’d go get Debbie and she’d pick up pizza on the way back home and for Bea to just relax at home while she left. Bea protested saying that she was fine with going, but Allie wasn’t taking no for an answer. She insisted that Bea stay home. So Bea complied and stayed home while Allie left to go get Debbie.

Allie had been gone for ten minutes when there was a knock on her front door. Bea got up and answered the door. Seeing that it was Franky, she let her in instantly and they retreated to the living room together.

 

“So, Red…I saw you dumping your kitchen table out. What was that about?” She grinned widely.

 

“Nothing. Just thought we’d get something different, ya know? Going to get a new table tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm, sure. And you couldn’t wait to dump the table tomorrow?”

 

“Nah. Wanted it out of the way.”

 

Franky curled her lips up into an all-knowing smile. She figured she’d let it slide, for now.

 

“So, how was Blondie’s birthday? I have yet to hear about it all.” Franky stated.

 

“It was good. She really enjoyed herself. I took her to that big waterpark in Glendale with Deb. We all had a great time.” Bea answered, and Franky was giving her a disapproving look. “What?”

 

“You’re shitting me, yeah? Did you really take her to a waterpark?”

 

“Yeah?” Bea answered, sounding more like a question.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake, Red. She’s not fucking five! What the hell?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You don’t take your girl to the waterpark for her birthday!” Franky elaborated. “You take her to the fancy side of town, to a nice fucking restaurant and you give her the best night ever. You don’t take her to the waterpark! What’s eating at your brain?”

 

“She said she enjoyed herself. She really liked it!” Bea defended.

 

“Well, no shit! She was just saying that to not hurt your feelings, dip shit.”

 

“What would you have done for Bridget?”

 

“I’d tell her to go get her nails done, get her hair done, whatever the hell she does. Then I’d take her to the fanciest fucking restaurant in town, buy the most expensive bottle of champagne. Because that’s what you do for your girl, you treat her like a queen on her birthday. I’d have a walk with her down the pier after dinner, then we’d stay in some five-star hotel for night and I’d fuck her senseless.” Franky threw her arms over her chest and flopped back against the sofa.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Bea uttered. “You’re right. What the hell was I thinking taking her to a waterpark? No wonder she put me on a sex ban.” She gushed out.

 

“She put you on a sex ban?” Franky laughed.

 

“Yeah. She said she'd put me on one if I did something for her birthday, but it makes sense now. It's been the worst four days of my life. So, I came home today and finally just took it. I was so irritable, and I needed her.” Bea tangled her fingers in her hair. “Her birthday was four days ago, do you think it’s too late to make it up to her?”

 

“I don’t know, Red.”

 

“Fuckkkk.” Bea groaned. “I’m such a dumbass.”

 

“You are correct, my friend.” She stood up from the sofa. “Well, I best be on my way. Gotta make sure dinner is done for when Gidge gets home. See ya later, Red.”

 

“Later, Franks.” Bea called out before Franky left.

 

Bea let out a loud groan after Franky left. Franky was right, who takes their girlfriend to the waterpark for her birthday? Bea had to make it up to Allie and fast, if she wanted to show Allie that she was the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She was going to take Allie to a fancy restaurant and they were going to dress up in their best attire and just have the time of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie and Bea were laying in bed later that night after they ate dinner and spent some time with Debbie. Allie saw how Bea had been in her thoughts most of the night and she wondered what her girlfriend was thinking of. Just as Allie was getting ready to ask her, Bea blurted out her words.

 

“I’m taking you to the other side of town this weekend.”

 

“For what?” Allie chuckled.

 

“Because taking you to the waterpark for your birthday was a shit idea. You deserve better than that and I’m so ashamed to think that it was okay to do that, but it wasn’t. You deserve more for your birthday, and I’m going to do that for you. I’m going to make up for your birthday. We’re going to go eat dinner at the fanciest restaurant we come across and we’re going to-”

 

“Bea, woah, calm down.” Allie interrupted. “Where is this coming from?”

 

“Allie, I should’ve never taken you to a waterpark for your birthday, you deserve more than that. You’re not five.”

 

“Bea, again…where is this coming from?”

 

“I told Franky where I took you for your birthday and she flipped out saying that was a shit thing to do.”

 

“Okay, first of all, don’t listen to Franky. Secondly, I had a great time at the waterpark. I would rather the waterpark over a fancy dinner any day.”

 

“You’re just saying that to not hurt my feelings.”

 

“No, I’m saying that because it’s the truth. I don’t need all that extra stuff, Bea. You know that. Ice cream would’ve been sufficient enough. It doesn’t matter what we do, as long as I’m with you I don’t care. Don’t let Franky get into your head, and I’ll make sure to have a talk with her later.”

 

“So, you’re absolutely sure that you were okay with your birthday?”

 

“For the millionth time, yes. Stop letting this take such a toll on you. If I ever have a problem with anything that we do, then I’ll tell you, but if I don’t say anything then don’t worry about it. Because honestly Bea, my birthday this year was the best birthday I’ve ever gotten. No one that I’ve ever dated has bothered to make it into a big deal until you did. My past relationship partners never really acknowledged my birthday, so you doing that for me was such a special thing.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” Allie pulled Bea against her and kissed her head. “No one I’ve ever dated cared this much about my feelings or my birthday, you’re a first for me. There’s a lot of firsts that I have with you, believe it or not.”

 

“Can you tell me them?”

 

“You really want to know?”

 

“Yeah.” Bea answered.

 

“Okay, well you’re the first person that I’ve actually fallen in love with and known for sure.” Allie started. “You’re the first person that I’ve dated that has a child.” She snickered. “You’re the first person that I’ve successfully lived with. You’re the first person that I’ve ever enjoyed sex with. You’re the first person that I’ve cooked a meal with. You’re the first person that’s ever taken care of me. You’re the first person that’s ever introduced me to their whole family. You’re the first person that I’ve called their friends my friends.” Allie smiled when she realized that she did in fact have a lot of ‘firsts’ that involved Bea. “This is the first time that I’ve actually had a side to a bed. You’re the first person that I’ve looked at and smiled for no reason at all. You’re the first person that I’ve been actually obsessed with, like really, I can’t get enough of you. But if I keep going on with this list, then we’ll be here all night.”

 

“You’ve really had that many ‘firsts’ with me?”

 

“Yeah, and there’s plenty more. Some inappropriate as well.” She smirked.

 

Bea held tightly on Allie. “I’m never going to let you go.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after Bea dropped Debbie off to Liz’s house, her and Allie went to a nearby furniture store so they could buy a new kitchen table. Bea didn’t have to be to the salon until noon because she had no one scheduled for herself and Allie took off for a couple hours in the morning so she could help Bea pick out a decent table. They drove their own cars so they could go straight to work afterwards.

Bea and Allie entered the furniture store and while Bea went straight to the kitchen tables, Allie went and detoured around the store. Bea had found a table that she really liked. It was rectangular shaped and it was a deep brown color that really matched her kitchen. She was even tempted to get the chairs that went with the table. Allie had finally made her way to the kitchen tables and Bea threw her hands up.

 

“Where did you go?” Bea asked.

 

“I was looking at beds.” Allie cheerfully replied.

 

“We’re here for a table, not a bed.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just had to look. There was this one bed and it was marvelous. If you hit it, it’ll hit you right back.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

Allie grinned. “It means that when I’m pounding your-”

 

“Allie!” Bea exclaimed, her eyes wide. “Fuck sake.” She turned from Allie and to the table she liked to change the subject. “Do you like this table?”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. We gotta check if it’s sturdy because we all know how kinky you can be, but don’t want to show your true self.” Allie adjusted herself and sat on the table and wiggled around a little. She grabbed Bea by the collar and pulled her between her legs. “C’mon Bea, let’s test the table out.”

 

“Allie…” Bea groaned and tried to pull away from Allie, but Allie wasn’t having it. Allie wrapped her legs around Bea to keep her close. “Allie, let go.” She groaned and Allie reluctantly let go.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Allie groaned and got down from the table.

 

Bea shook her head and went to go find a store worker so she could buy the table and chairs and get it put in her jeep to leave. Bea still wasn’t very big on public displays of affection. Kissing, hugging, and holding hands was okay, but what Allie was trying to do still made Bea slightly uncomfortable out in public. Bea loved Allie, there was no doubt about that, and even though they’ve been together for quite some time now, some things still aren’t okay for Bea.

After Bea and Allie bought the table and chairs and one of the workers put the new items in the back of Bea’s jeep, Bea was sitting in her car and Allie was standing on the outside of the vehicle twirling a strand of red curly hair between her fingers.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier with the whole ‘let’s test the table out’ thing.” She apologized.

 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Bea shook her head.

 

“Bea, I know I did. I could tell from how you acted. You don’t have to try to hide anything from me, it’s a lost cause.”

 

Bea sighed. “I’m sorry. Doing all that in public is still new for me. I know it’s probably annoying for you considering how long we’ve been together already.”

 

“It’s not annoying, babe. Your feelings matter to me and although I do get ahead of myself sometimes, I would never intentionally do anything to put you on the spot or to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing. You do that too much.”

 

“Sor-” Bea stopped herself from finishing that word and then she giggled.

 

Allie laughed along with her, then grabbed her for a hug. She kissed the side of Bea’s head before pulling slightly away and kissing her on the lips.

 

“I’ll see you at _home_. I love you.” Allie said caressing Bea’s cheek.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Allie gave Bea one more kiss before shutting her car door and leaving to go to her own car to go to work.

 

Bea started her jeep up and pulled out of the parking space to go home to drop the new table and chairs off before it was time for her to go to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie finished up her work day after she finished visiting one of her younger clients in her hospital room. What Allie did for her job was something she really enjoyed doing. She had her own office in the hospital where hospital patients, mainly children, would go so she could talk with them. She was basically a counselor for them, to guide them and assist them. She wasn’t like any ordinary counselor though, she made it fun. She would sometimes give them coloring books, depending on their age. She made sure that the patients were comfortable and had everything they needed. Sometimes Allie would visit their hospital rooms. The patients really enjoyed having Allie around and it warmed her heart that the children really liked her.

Allie clocked out of work and went downstairs to the parking garage so she could go pick up Debbie and then head home. As Allie got closer to her car, she saw that her two back tires were flat and once she was up closer she seen that they were slashed. She knew that it was deliberate that her tires were slashed.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She uttered to herself.

 

She reached into her purse to call Bea. She explained to Bea what had happened and Bea told her to call a towing company to get her car towed to a car mechanic shop. And Bea said that she’d be there within thirty minutes to pick her up. After Allie got off the phone with Bea, she called a towing company and gave them her information and location.

Bea arrived to Allie just as her car was being loaded onto the towing truck and getting ready to leave. The driver told them which car shop he was going to be taking Allie’s car to and Bea said that they’d be there in a little while. Allie got into Bea’s car and Bea started driving so they could go pick up Debbie from Liz.

 

“It’s bullshit.” Allie started after it had been silent for a little bit. “Who would do some shit like that?”

 

Bea looked to Allie with her eyebrows raised, silently saying that that was a dumb question and she knew exactly who it was.

 

“Bea, we don’t know that for sure.”

 

“I bet it was her. Who else would’ve done that?”

 

“I don’t know. Some childish kids?”

 

“Nah.” Bea shook her head. “What a coincidence that is that they picked your car then. Was there any CCTV around?”

 

“No, I looked everywhere. I didn’t see any cameras.”

 

Bea arrived to Liz’s house and went to the front door to knock on it, leaving Allie in the car. Not long later Liz answered the door with a smile on her face, which turned to confusion when she saw Bea and not Allie.

 

“Where’s Allie?” Liz asked.

 

“She’s in the car. She’s kind of in a bad mood. Something happened at her job.”

 

“Oh, I hope everything is okay. Come in, love, I’ll get Deb’s things together.”

 

Bea looked back to her car before walking into Liz’s house. As she entered the house, she heard Debbie’s feet running across the hardwood flooring before she saw her. Debbie stopped completely in her tracks when she saw it was her mum and not Allie.

 

“I thought you were Allie.” Debbie pouted.

 

“Gee, I feel loved.” Bea laughed. “She’s in the car, Deb.”

 

Debbie ran past her mum and went outside to the car. Bea shook her head and went into the kitchen where Liz was gathering Debbie’s things together at.

 

“So, you and Allie are doing good then?” Liz asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bea smiled. “We’ve had a few little arguments, but nothing serious.” She paused. “I love her so much.” She laughed.

 

“I know you do, love. I can see it, and it looks good on you.”

 

Bea smiled.

 

“She’s good with Debbie too.” Liz added.

 

“She is, and I’m so happy that Debbie loves her.”

 

Liz smiled and handed Bea Debbie’s bag. “So, what happened at her job?”

 

“Someone slashed her two back tires.”

 

“Oh my God. Any idea who it was?”

 

“I have an idea, but Allie doesn’t think it’s who I think it is. So, we’ll see.”

 

Bea said her goodbye’s to Liz, giving her a hug and a kiss before going outside to her car with Debbie’s bag in her hand. She tossed Debbie’s bag into the backseat with Debbie and started towards the car shop where Allie’s car got dropped off at.

Bea went inside the car shop to get everything settled while Allie stayed in the car with Debbie. The person who was helping Bea said that Allie’s car would be ready tomorrow for pick-up. Although that was annoying to Bea, she understood that there was always a waiting period for everything. Bea filled out necessary paper work and then left when she was finished. She explained to Allie that her car would be ready tomorrow.

They finally got home and they all went inside. Bea was the first to enter and when she opened the front door, a big white envelope caught her attention that someone must have slid underneath the door. She picked up the envelope and after Allie and Debbie entered she closed the door. Debbie went to her room to unpack her bag and Allie went to the kitchen to start making dinner, Bea followed her. Bea opened the enveloped and her heart began beating fast in her chest. Allie noticed how Bea looked, so she approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her waist and tried to look at the paper, but she couldn’t really see what was on it.

 

“Bea, what it is?” Allie asked softly.

 

“It’s a letter.” Bea folded the paper back up and slipped into the envelope. She held up the envelope to show Allie the postage stamp of where it came from. “From Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and leave lovely comments! All of it is greatly appreciated. I'm glad to have made this Ballie bubble for everyone to be in :)  
> Let me know in the comments if you liked this chapter :)


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41, enjoy :)

Allie had taken a moment from cooking dinner and was sitting on the sofa with Bea. They were sitting in silence. Bea was just thinking about the letter and Allie was trying to give her some sort of support. Allie had her arm wrapped around Bea and with her other hand she was soothingly gliding her hand up and down Bea’s arm. Allie still doesn’t know what was written in the letter, but she wasn’t going to ask right now. She was going to let Bea soak in whatever it was before she was ready to say something about it. After several more minutes in silence, Bea sighed before speaking.

 

“He wants me to go back to visit him…” She paused. “And he wants me to bring Debbie.”

 

Allie raised her eyebrows in shock. She was going to leave the decision completely up to Bea. Whatever Bea decided to do, she would be okay with it. He was Debbie’s father after all, even if he hadn’t been around, he still had some right to get to know Debbie, not that he deserved it. It was for Debbie's sake, even if he gave Bea hell throughout their marriage.

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Allie finally asked.

 

“I don’t know. If he’s going to act like he did the last time, then I don’t want to go. I want Debbie to at least know her father though…does that bother you?”

 

“No, not at all. I wish I would’ve known my dad. They both deserve to know one another, even if Harry is a dick for what he did to you.”

 

“I want Debbie to know him, I really do. Does that make me weak? That I want her to know the man that put me through so much shit?”

 

“No, it doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human, Bea.” Allie assured.

 

“I just don’t know what I should do.”

 

Allie removed her arm from around Bea and grabbed ahold of her hands.

 

“I would say ask Debbie if she wants to go, but she’d probably say ‘no’ because of her experience the last time with him. I reckon that since he’s asking to see Debbie again, that he realized what he did was a dick of a move and he just wants to apologize.”

 

“Or he wants to humiliate me some more in front of Deb.” Bea grumbled.

 

“I’m not going to tell you what you need to do because I’m leaving that completely up to you, but I think you should. Just hear what he has to say. I know it’s hard, but you’re stronger now.”

 

“Will you go with me if I decide to go?”

 

“He just asked for you and Debbie.” Allie answered, but her heart broke when she saw the look of pleading eyes coming from Bea. “Okay, how about this? I’ll go, but I’ll stay in the car. And I’ll be there when the visit is over. Would that be okay with you?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Allie pulled Bea against her and held her tightly. “When did he schedule the visit?”

 

“In two days.”

 

“Well, you have two days to make up your mind.” Allie stood up from the couch. “Whatever decision you make will be completely okay.” She leant down to kiss Bea softly on her forehead. “I’m going to go cook dinner. You should start putting together the table so we’ll have somewhere to make love…I mean eat.” She winked before going into the kitchen to cook.

 

Allie was cooking chicken, rice, and surprisingly Debbie’s favorite vegetable, broccoli. Allie was sautéing the three slices of chicken in with mushrooms and onions, just how Bea liked it. She had the rice cooking in the rice pot and the broccoli being steamed in another pot on the stove. Allie had never really been a cooker, but once she got together with Bea, cooking became another one of her hobbies. She loved being able to satisfy Bea’s taste buds. She could cook pretty well, but her mum was always able to whip it up in the kitchen. Since from when Allie could remember, she had known her mum to always cook. They rarely ate out when Allie was little because her mum would always want to cook.

As Allie was cooking dinner, Bea took the table into the living room so she could put it together. Of course Debbie had to help, so Bea let Debbie help with the little things. Like holding the screws in her hands and giving one to her mum when it was needed.

Bea finished putting the table together before Allie finished cooking. She set the table up in the kitchen along with the new chairs and her and Debbie took the old chairs away so they could dump them later.

 

Bea had been quiet all through dinner, but she did thank Allie for cooking and she told her that it was good. She just had a lot on her mind about Harry. She didn’t know if she should go see him again or if she shouldn’t. She wanted to for Debbie, but she didn’t know if he was just going to be rude like he was the last time. Making this decision was really taking a toll on her. And Allie noticed. Bea began cleaning up the kitchen after dinner and she was so in her thoughts, that she hadn’t even noticed that Allie was helping her until she started washing the dishes and Allie dried them. After she cleaned the kitchen she gave Allie a light kiss to her lips and then went off to go take a shower.

Bea took her time in the shower. She just stood under the stream of water, letting it cascade down her body. She took her time washing her body and washing her hair. She pressed the tips of her fingers down against her scalp and massaged her scalp. After her shower, she dried and changed into gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She walked down the hall to go to the living room, but stopped when she heard giggling coming from Debbie’s room. She pushed the door open slowly and the sight before her made her smile, probably for the first time since she got that letter from Walford Prison. Debbie was laying down on her bed with her hands behind her head and Allie was sitting with Debbie’s feet in her lap painting her little toenails.

 

“Hey, mum! My toes are pink!” Debbie happily exclaimed.

 

Bea smiled. “That’s awesome, Deb.”

 

Allie was blowing on Debbie’s toes now to dry the nail polish and Debbie giggled, which must have been why she was giggling when Bea was walking by earlier. Allie stood up from Debbie’s bed and closed the nail polish. She gave Debbie a kiss before she went up to Bea and gave her a tight squeeze of a hug.

 

“It’s going to be okay. I know it’s been non-stop playing on your mind, but try not to worry too much about it, okay? I love you.” Allie kissed Bea on her cheek. “I’m going to go take a shower now.”

 

“I love you too. Don’t take too long in the shower, I want my cuddles before I go to bed.”

 

“You got it.” Allie winked. “Good night, Deb. Sleep tight.”

 

“Good night, mama.”

 

Allie smiled and walked out of Debbie’s room to go have a shower. Bea walked around to the side of the bed Debbie was sleeping on and helped tuck her into her blankets before sitting on the edge of the bed. She brought her hand up and brushed her fingers through Debbie’s mane.

 

“Can I ask you something, Deb?” Bea continued when Debbie nodded her head. “How would you feel if we went to visit your dad again?”

 

Bea watched as Debbie thought about it. “My dad in the bad boy place?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bea answered. “He wants to see you again, but I want to know if you want to go back. Do you?”

 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to if you don’t want to go, but I’ll be with you.”

 

“Is it okay if I want to?”

 

“Of course. That’s why I’m asking. I want to know if you would want to.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

“Okay.” Bea softly smiled. “That’s completely fine, but if you change your mind then you let me know, yeah?” Debbie nodded her head. “Go to sleep. I love you, Deb. Sleep tight.”

 

“You too, mum.”

 

Bea placed a kiss to Debbie’s forehead before getting up and leaving her room. She made sure the front door was locked and the lights were off before going to her room to lay down. As soon as Bea entered her room, she plopped right down on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over herself. It wasn’t long until Allie entered the room from the bathroom in her sleep shorts and a tank top. She crawled into the bed and right into Bea’s side. Allie slipped her hand under Bea’s shirt to caress her stomach, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of Bea’s neck, giving her the softest of kisses to the skin on her neck.

 

“I asked Debbie if she would want to go back to visit her dad.” Bea said, trying to not get distracted by Allie’s kisses.

 

“Yeah? What’d she say?”

 

“She said she wanted to. It surprised me a bit, but if that’s what she wants, then we’ll go.”

 

Allie climbed on top of Bea and straddled her. “Everything will be okay.” She said before she started kissing down the side of Bea’s neck. She sucked gently on Bea’s neck, eliciting moans from the red head. Allie knew Bea had too much on her mind and she knew it was driving her girlfriend crazy, but right now in this moment, Allie was planning to take Bea’s mind off of everything for a little while. And that’s exactly what she did. She sent Bea into an inevitable bliss of pleasure. More than once.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days later, finally the day that Bea was going back to Walford Prison to visit Harry with Debbie. Bea had secretly hoped that Debbie would have changed her mind about going, but nope. The little curly-headed brunette had stayed pretty persistent on her decision. Bea was sure that she would feel better if she knew what the visit was about, but she didn’t know and that’s what was driving her mad. During the past two days, she had been short tempered with everyone. She snapped at Allie a few times, and Franky too. She had even got angry with a client when the client kept asking her questions. She wasn’t meaning to be so easily angered, but she was completely nervous about what Harry might have wanted for this visit.

Also, nothing else had been said about the slashing of Allie’s tires. Bea didn’t put in a police report because it would be useless since there was no CCTV anywhere. Which was completely ridiculous. CCTV should’ve been in that parking garage, but there was nothing Bea could do about that. She just hoped that the truth would out sooner than later.

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie were now parked in the Walford Prison parking lot. Allie saw how hesitant Bea was, so she gave her a supportive hand squeeze.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Allie smiled. “I’ll be right out here if you need me.” She leant over the center console and gave Bea a soft kiss.

 

Bea sighed. “Okay, Deb. You ready?”

 

Debbie nodded her head.

 

 

Bea and Debbie were sat in the visitor’s center waiting for Harry. Bea held Debbie’s hand in her lap. Not long later, Harry was escorted out to where they were seated. He had a soft smile on his face as the guard was chaining him to his chair. After they guard left, Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

“They think I’m a threat.” He chuckled.

 

Bea slightly furrowed her eyebrows together. “You did kill someone behind bars.”

 

“Yeah,” He breathed out. “But you don’t know the full story, no one does.” He paused. “It was self-defense. He had been going at me for weeks and I kept ignoring him, but one time he tried to…” Harry looked to Debbie then back to Bea before continuing. “He tried to _claim_ me. I just defended myself and it so happened that I ended up killing him. I never told anyone what really happened. I deserve to be in here, for what I did to you.”

 

Bea cleared her throat. She didn’t know how to respond to that, it wasn’t what she was expecting.

 

“I’m sorry, Bea. I know that’s not good enough, but I really am sorry. For how I was, and for the last time you were here. I was a shit husband, I was a shit person in general. I guess this place changed me, because now I see what I did to you was wrong.” He added.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Harry. Your apology will never be good enough. I accept it, but it will not fix me. You’ve scarred me, in more ways than one.”

 

“I know. You don’t have to forgive me, I understand if you don’t. But I just needed you to know that I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah.” Bea nodded her head. “You wanted to see Deb, so here she is.”

 

Harry shifted his gaze to the little girl beside Bea. “Hi, Debbie. You can call me Harry, I don’t think I deserve the ‘dad’ title.”

 

“Why are you in here?” Debbie asked.

 

“I, um, I’ve made some bad decisions when you were a little baby and I’ve done some bad things.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Harry looked to Bea, who just downed her head and then he looked back to Debbie.

 

“I hurt some people.” Harry answered.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“Deb, stop asking so many questions.” Bea said before Harry could reply.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Harry assured. “There is no good enough reason for why I did what I did. I was just a bad person, but I’m working on getting better.”

 

“Okay.” Debbie plainly replied. “Do you like me?”

 

“You are a wonderful little girl.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.” Debbie shook her head, and Harry raised his eyebrows in shock.

 

“Debbie…” Bea said through clenched teeth.

 

“She’s got a mouth, that one.” Harry laughed. “Alright Debbie, I do like you. You seem like a great little girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Harry and Debbie chatted for a little while longer, Harry asked Debbie if she wanted to go play in the play room while he and Bea talked by themselves for a little bit. He described it as an adult conversation. Debbie was happy to go play and went straight away, leaving her mum and Harry alone.

 

“Thank you for coming, Bea. I’m glad you did, and I won’t ask you to visit anymore. I just wanted to see Debbie because the last visit for her must have been terrible. I acted like a jerk, and that’s not how I want her to know me.”

 

“I probably won’t visit anymore, unless Debbie requests it. And I’ll be honest, I hope she doesn’t.”

 

“Fair enough. I don’t deserve you or Debbie anymore.”

 

“You never did.” Bea shook her head.

 

“Right. You can say what you need to say, call me whatever you want to get it out of your mind.”

 

“I don’t need to do that. You know exactly what you are, and I hope this little visit with you being nice isn’t all just a front.”

 

“It’s not. I really wish I would have been a better person. I know I’ve said that you were a _worthless wife_ and a _terrible mother_ , but you weren’t either of those things. I just hated myself, so I would say those things to you to try to make myself feel better.”

 

“Well, I hope it worked.” Bea sarcastically chuckled.

 

“It didn’t.” He paused. “Anyway, that Debbie. She’s got herself a mouth.”

 

“She’s around Franky a lot. She has picked up on Franky’s smart comments.”

 

“I remember Franky for cursing me out all the time. I don’t blame her.”

 

“What is this adult conversation that you wanted to talk about?” Bea asked, leaving Harry’s last comment to it.

 

“Just you. How long have you been with your… _girlfriend_?” He asked.

 

Bea scoffed. “That’s not an adult conversation, and it’s none of your business anyway.”

 

“I just want to know if you’ve been with her the whole time I’ve been in here, or if there was anybody before her?”

 

“I’ve been with Allie for six months, and there was nobody before her. Literally.”

 

“You’re happy then?”

 

“The happiest.”

 

“That’s good.” He softly smiled. “I really am sorry for what I put you through, Bea.”

 

“Okay, Harry, stop apologizing. It won’t change what you did to me. I almost died because of you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“No. I would like to give you some money.”

 

Bea laughed. “Money? The same money that you claimed that I took from you?”

 

“Yeah. I want to give you some.”

 

“I don’t want your money, Harry.”

 

“Well, at least let me give it to Debbie. You can put it up for her in savings or something.”

 

“No. She doesn’t need it either.” Bea shook her head.

 

“Okay, well it’ll be there if you change your mind.” He tried wiping at his face, but the chains stopped him from doing so. “Thank you for visiting. And tell Allie that I apologize for how I acted before.”

 

Bea stood up from her seat. “Yeah, I’ll tell her.” She wanted to add ‘after we make love tonight’, but decided to leave that bit out. “Bye, Harry.”

 

She walked away from the table and to the play room to get Debbie. After Bea gave the visitor’s passes back, her and Debbie made their way out to the carpark. As soon as Bea and Debbie were approaching Bea’s car, Allie jumped out of the car and plunged herself into Bea’s arms. Allie had been worried about how the visit went and she almost went into the prison herself to be with Bea, but she restrained from doing so. She knew that this visit was just supposed to be for Bea and Debbie and she knew that it was something the older woman needed to do on her own. And as soon as she saw Bea walking towards the car, she just needed to feel her, to hug her, to show her that she wasn’t alone.

 

Allie pulled back a little to look Bea in the face. “How was it?”

 

Bea puffed her cheeks out. “It was okay. He just wanted to see Debbie and to apologize to me.” She looked over to Debbie who was trying to open the back door of the car to get in. “Hold on, Deb. I’ll get it.” She said and made her way to the car door opening it for Debbie. After Debbie got in, she closed the door and turned back to Allie. “Something about it though just doesn’t seem right.”

 

“What do you mean?” Allie asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

 

“Him apologizing. It doesn’t sit right. He’s up to something, I feel it.”

 

“Bea, try not to worry about it, okay? You’re just going to work yourself up some more, and that’s not needed. You worked yourself up about this whole visit, so try to not worry about him anymore.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

“Come on, let’s go home.” She tugged on Bea’s arm and opened the passenger door for her, Bea giving her a confused look. “I’ll drive. It’ll give you some time to clear your mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night when Bea and Allie were curled up together in bed. Bea would be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking about Harry. Something just didn’t feel right about him apologizing, it wasn’t like him to apologize. But maybe he had changed, maybe he was sincerely sorry. Bea just couldn’t accept the fact that it was a sincere apology and that he meant every word he said. It was crazy, after all this time Harry still managed to be trapped inside of her head. And that was it, Bea shot up in the bed so she was sitting up right, causing Allie to jump as she was almost asleep.

 

“Bea? What are you doing?” Allie asked, half sleep.

 

When Bea didn’t respond, Allie sat up beside Bea, her arm worming its way loosely around the redhead’s waist.

 

“Bea?” She said a little louder, which seemed to shake Bea from her trance.

 

“Sorry.” Bea uttered.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

“About Harry?”

 

Bea nodded her head and sighed. “He’s only apologizing because he knows he’ll just continue to be in my mind. It’s like he knew when I was finally able to clear him from my thoughts.”

 

“Bea…come on, let’s go back to bed. You’re overreacting.”

 

“Overreacting?!” Bea shot her head towards Allie in disbelief. “You don’t know him, it’s exactly what he would do. Since he can’t physically hurt me, he’ll do it mentally. And he knows just how weak I am that it’ll work.”

 

“Bea…”

 

“No! You don’t understand.” Bea shook her head and got out of the bed, Allie tried to reach for her to bring her back, but Bea pushed her reaching hands away.

 

“Bea, where are you going?” Allie asked as Bea was walking out of the room.

 

Bea didn’t answer her and continued on her way. Allie groaned and dropped her body back against the mattress. She knew it was a lost cause to go after her girlfriend. Bea was stubborn and she wouldn’t let Allie anywhere near her. It was best to just let Bea cool off on her own and approach her the next morning. So, Allie laid her head on Bea’s pillow and let herself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's gonna be alright :)
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter..


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is relatively calm.  
> -the calm before the storm.-

Allie woke up the next morning in an empty bed. She looked to the clock on Bea’s bedside table and saw that it was just going on eight a.m. Allie sat up in the bed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom so she could use the toilet. After she used the toilet, she walked out of her and Bea’s room to go to the living room to see if Bea was sleeping on the sofa. To her dismay, the sofa was empty. Allie then walked to Debbie’s room and pushed the door open, again no one was there, not even Debbie. She made her way to the kitchen and saw that coffee has been made, and there was a piece of paper sitting by the coffee machine. She grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

 

_Allie, I left early this morning. I took Deb to the salon with me for the day.  – Bea._

Allie loudly sighed. Why did Bea have to be so fucking stubborn? Allie didn’t think she did anything wrong, but apparently to Bea Allie did the worst possible thing. She made her way to the room to grab her phone to call Bea. Several rings later, and Bea didn’t answer. So, Allie resorted to sending her a text message.

 

_Allie: Bea, I’m sorry. Please call me…please._

Allie sat her phone back down and then grabbed a change of clothes so she could have a shower. Allie didn’t have to work today since it was the weekend and most of the time she had weekends off, unless she was really needed at her job. Allie took a quick shower so she could see if she had a response from Bea, and there was nothing.

 

_Allie: I know the salon isn’t opened yet, so please answer me._

Allie got dressed and grabbed her things. She went into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. She then decided to call her Aunt Kaz to see if she would want to grab breakfast together. After getting off the phone with Kaz, who said she’d love to grab breakfast, she washed her mug and sent Bea another text.

 

_Allie: Fine, since you aren’t going to reply to any of the other messages, would you at least text me saying you and Deb are safe? I just need to know that you two are safe and okay._

As she was walking out of the house, her phone chimed and she never grabbed her phone so fast before in her life.

 

_Bea: We’re safe, and we’re okay._

For what seemed like the hundredth time already this morning, she let out another deep sigh. At least she could go on with her day and not have to worry if Bea and Debbie were safe or not. What really bothered her was that Bea felt like she needed to take Debbie to work with her when she knew that Allie had the day off. Allie could've watched Debbie for the day, but she wasn't going to say anything to Bea about it so they could avoid another argument. She got into her car and was on her way to the small café her and Kaz agreed to meet at. She kind of felt bad that she hadn’t been spending time with her aunt. She does talk to her on the phone pretty often, but it isn’t the same. Whenever Bea decided to not be mad at Allie anymore, Allie made a mental note to talk to Bea about having a little cookout and gathering for all their friends, so they could spend some much needed time together.

 

Allie reached the small café and she headed inside. She spotted her Aunt Kaz instantly, who was sitting close to the back of the café. She made her way to the table she was at and kissed Kaz on her cheek.

 

“Hey, Bubba. How’ve you been?” Kaz asked with a full tooth smile.

 

“I’ve been great, can’t complain. How’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been doing pretty good myself. Ben has been asking about you.”

 

“Well, tell Ben to fuck off. I’m still mad at him.” Allie winked with a smile on her face.

 

Ben is Kaz’s son, and him and Allie hadn’t really ever gotten along. Most of it was Ben’s fault, he just knew exactly what buttons to push on Allie to set her off, and it worked all the time. He was a picker, he loved joking around, and so did Allie, but there were times where the joking should be stopped, and Ben didn’t quite seem to understand that.

 

“I’ll make sure to let him know.” Kaz laughed.

 

“I’m sorry I kind of abandoned you, I’ve just been a little busy with this new job.”

 

“And with Bea.” Kaz smiled. “It’s okay, I understand. You’re your own woman now, who has a family that she needs to be with.”

 

“Yeah,” Allie softly smiled. “I’m going to talk to Bea about having a small cookout and gathering for everyone, so we all would be together.”

 

“I’m sure she’d love that idea.”

 

“Probably, if she wasn’t mad at me right now.”

 

“Fucks sake, Allie. What have you done now?”

 

“Me? Why does it have to be me?”

 

“Well, before you said that she’s always cleaning up the mess you make.”

 

Allie sighed, once again. “I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut.”

 

“What did you say?” Kaz asked.

 

“I told her that she was overreacting.” Allie replied. “Harry has been on her mind a lot. She’s visited him in prison twice, and the first time he was terrible, then the second time he apologized to her about how he’s treated her in the past. Bea thinks he’s up to something, and I told her that she was overreacting.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“I know, I know. When I said that it didn’t sound bad, I was half asleep. But now that I think about it, it sounds pretty bad. I know that you’re never supposed to tell a woman she’s overreacting.” Allie laughed.

 

“Harry is a soft subject for her, Allie. Even though it’s been a while, her wounds are still raw. You have to take her feelings into account.”

 

“I do, I always do. It’s just she’s been driving herself mad recently about him, and I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I know he’s a bad person and I know what he’s capable of, I just think that he was sincerely sorry. Why else would he waste that time to ask her to visit?”

 

“Harry is a man of many ways. You can never put anything past him. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had someone outside of that prison waiting for Bea to come, just so whoever could follow her.”

 

“He’s a grade A prisoner. He’s not allowed many phone calls, letters, or even visitors.” Allie argued.

 

“There are some twisted screws in the prison system. He could have paid a screw to get the message out.”

 

“Would he really?” Allie asked.

 

Kaz nodded her head. “There was one time that Bea was in the middle of doing my hair, ages ago before she was even pregnant, she must have just started working at that salon I went to. Anyway, Harry came barging in and demanding that she went home. She apologized to me and she left. My hair was half-finished.” She chuckled. “I saw how scared she was. The next time I saw her, I had her tell me everything about that dickweed of a husband. She cried. I felt so bad for her, but there was nothing I could do to help.”

 

“Fuck. I still can’t believe that you knew her from before.”

 

“And I still can’t believe that she’s let you in. I’ve seen guys hit on her before, and she was so oblivious to it. Then you come along.”

 

“It’s the charm, Aunt Kaz.” Allie grinned.

 

“Whatever you say.” Kaz laughed. “But really, just understand where she’s coming from. If she has a bad feeling about Harry, understand her worries, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“Now, how about that breakfast?” Kaz insinuated.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had been having one hell of a morning. She misplaced her clippers several times and Harry was still on her mind, and now she had to work on being mad at Allie. Sure, she _was_ probably overreacting, but to have Allie say it really bothered her. She thought Allie was on her side supporting her, but when Allie said that it sparked up an anger that she didn’t know she had. It was a hurt anger. Like she was let down. She’s never felt this kind of anger before. With Harry she was always scared, not angry. With Allie it was different, everything seems to be different.

Maxine noticed something was wrong with Bea from the moment she first walked into the salon. She knew to leave it alone, since that’s what she was used to doing when Harry was in the picture. But Harry wasn’t here anymore, so she decided to approach her, _fuck it_ she thought.

 

“Bea, hun, what’s wrong?” Maxine softly asked.

 

“Huh? Nothing.”

 

Maxine raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. She handed Debbie the broom and told her to busy herself by sweeping and she grabbed Bea’s arm and dragged her to the employee work room, making her sit in one of the chairs.

 

“I know something’s wrong, and you’re going to tell me.” Maxine sat herself down in the chair beside Bea’s.

 

Maxine stared at Bea until she said something. “Allie said I was overreacting.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Maxine crossed her legs. “What about Harry?”

 

“I visited him in prison…twice. The first time was just to bury to hatchet, show him that I was happy, and he was terrible. But it worked for me. Then some days ago he sent me a letter saying that he wanted me and Deb to visit him again. I was going crazy just thinking of the visit, but I went anyway. He talked to Deb for a little bit, then he apologized to me about how he treated me from before.”

 

“That’s good.” Maxine smiled.

 

“No,” Bea shook her head. “I don’t believe him. Something’s up, and Allie told me I was overreacting.”

 

“Hmm. Do you think you’re overreacting?”

 

“No, I know him, I know what he does. Since he can’t physically hurt me, he’ll do it mentally. And it’s fucking working.”

 

“You’re letting him get to you. You’re letting him win…again.”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Hun, you’re strong now. If what you think Harry’s trying to do is true, then you’re giving him the satisfaction of winning. You are _not_ weak, Bea. You never were. You have total control over what you feel now, he’s not here anymore. Don’t let him bother you.”

 

“I wish it were easy. But all those years of…” Bea stopped herself as a single tear dripped down her cheek, which didn’t go unnoticed by Maxine.

 

Maxine reached her hand up and wiped away the wet trail that was left on Bea’s cheek.

 

“Oh Bea,” Maxine pulled Bea close to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. “I know this is hard for you, but you can’t keep letting him do this. It’s been five years, honey.”

 

“I know, I’m just being silly.”

 

“No, you’re not. Your feelings matter. I’m just saying that it’s time to stop putting yourself down, to stop letting Harry get the best of you. It’s time for you to live and be happy. You’ve got a beautiful daughter in there who is doing only God knows what with the broom I told her to use,” Maxine laughed. “And you’ve got Allie. She loves you dearly and I know she’d do anything for you. Just talk to her, tell her how you feel and I’m sure she’ll understand.”

 

“Thanks, Maxi.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’m always here for you, and I love you.” She kissed the top of Bea’s head before letting her sit up.

 

“I love you too.” Bea smiled. “Let’s go see what that child of mine is up to.”

 

Bea and Maxine walked through to the main area of the salon and Bea watched for a minute as Debbie used the broom to sweep the countertops. She laughed as she watched Debbie struggle.

 

“Deb, what are you doing?” Bea asked as she walked closer to Debbie to take the broom from her.

 

“Maxi told me to sweep.” Debbie said innocently, trying to grab the broom back.

 

“Yeah, the floors, not the countertops.” Bea handed the broom back to Maxine as she was walking by. “The salon opens in a little while, want me to cut some of your hair?”

 

Debbie’s eyes went wide and her face grew wide in excitement. “Yeah!” She exclaimed. “Can you put Mama’s hair color in it too?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Really?!” Debbie jumped with excitement.

 

“When you’re fifteen.” Bea added with laughter and Debbie visibly saddened. “Come on, get in the chair so I can cut your mess of hair.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Debbie returned home several hours later after her finished day at the salon. There weren’t many people scheduled on for today, that’s one of the reasons Bea took Debbie with her. She liked to take Debbie to the salon sometimes for her to see Maxine and for her to have a change of scenery every once in a while. They walked into the house and Debbie went straight to the kitchen to have a snack. Bea seen Allie’s car in the driveway, so she knew she was home, or at least had to be. Allie wasn’t in the living room and she didn’t hear her in the kitchen, so she walked to their room and saw her changing the sheets on their bed. She stood in the door way leaning against the door frame, watching Allie, her back facing Bea while she was changing the bed sheets. As Allie kicked the dirty sheets to the side, she lifted her head and her eyes met brown ones. Allie stood there for a moment just looking at Bea, not knowing what to say.

 

“Look, Bea…I’m sorry.” Allie started. “If you want, I’ll go stay at Aunt Kaz’s place for a couple nights so you can cool of a bit.”

 

When Bea didn’t respond, Allie tight-lipped smiled and made her way to the closet to get her duffel bag. What Allie didn’t expect was for Bea to have had followed her. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie’s waist and picked her slightly up off of the floor and carried her to their bed, having Allie sit down.

 

Bea sat down beside Allie. “I don’t want you to go anywhere…ever.” She grabbed ahold of Allie’s hand. “I’m the one that needs to be sorry, not you. I always blow things out of proportion.”

 

“No, Bea. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that you were overreacting, I was just half asleep still and wasn’t thinking properly. You weren’t overreacting about anything. You know Harry better than I do and if you have a bad feeling about something, you have every right to worry about it and I should take it seriously.”

 

“I do have a bad feeling, but that’s exactly what Harry wants me to think. He’s trying to get inside my head and still have some kind of control over me, that’s what I think. I don’t know why I freaked when you said I was overreacting…maybe it was because I felt like you were supposed to be on my side and when you said that it hurt me.”

 

“I am on your side.” Allie assured. “I will always be on your side, no matter what. You’re my number one, I’m going to support you no matter what. So, if you feel like Harry is up to something, then I’m going to be by your side. You’re my girl.”

 

Bea cracked a small smile. “I just know that's what he's trying to do, and it’s working. He’s winning. Like always.”

 

Allie tightened her hold on Bea’s hand. “Bea, he’s not winning. He’s _never_ won. You’re the one who walked away from that toxic, negative, abusive, one-sided relationship. So, you won. Look where he’s at and look where you are. You’ve won and you will continue to win because you are out here living while he’s in there and you have Debbie.”

 

“And I have you.” Bea added.

 

Allie smiled. “Yes, you have me. And you always will.”

 

Bea leaned close and pressed her lips softly against Allie’s. She slightly pulled away and brought her hand up to caress Allie’s cheek.

 

“I'm sorry and I love you, Allie.” She pressed her lips against Allie’s again, but this time she let it linger. She felt Allie lick her tongue across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which was granted. She let Allie dominate her mouth with her tongue. Tongues gliding easily against one another, while their lips moved perfectly together. Allie turned slightly so their necks weren’t straining from the position they were previously in. But all of that was soon interrupted by a very eager Debbie.

 

“Stop eating each other’s faces and feed me!” She exclaimed.

 

Bea pulled away from Allie, laughing. Allie dropped her head down on Bea’s shoulder.

 

“Didn’t you just eat a snack?” Bea asked with humor in her voice.

 

“Uh, yeah! But that was a snack, not food.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Okay, okay…I’ll be in there in a minute.” Bea said and Debbie marched out of the room.

 

Allie pressed her lips against Bea’s neck before lifting her head, just in time to see Debbie’s freshly cut hair.

 

“Did you cut her hair?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah, I figured she could do with a little trim.”

 

Allie nodded her head. “It looks good.”

 

Debbie’s hair, before the hair-cut, was long and curly and it stopped right in the middle of her back. Before Bea cut Debbie’s hair, she straightened it so it would be a more precise hair-cut. Then after she cut her hair, Bea washed it and it returned back to its normal curly state. Debbie’s hair now stopped just below her shoulders and it looked really good on Debbie. And Debbie seemed to love it, so that's what mattered.

 

“She wanted me to put blonde in it, so it would be like your hair.” Bea laughed.

 

“Did she really?”

 

“Yeah, she did. I told her I’d do it…when she turned fifteen.”

 

Allie laughed and kissed Bea’s cheek. “Oh, I love you too.”

 

“Took ya long enough” Bea grinned.

 

Just as Allie was getting ready to reply with something witty, Debbie cut her off by yelling through the house.

 

“Mum!!” Debbie yelled.

 

“Alright, I’m coming!” Bea yelled back. “Better go feed the little food monster.” She kissed Allie one more time before standing up from the bed.

 

“Give her something small to hold her over and I'll order some pizza.” Allie suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me.” She agreed and blew Allie a kiss before walking completely out of the room to go make something small for Debbie to eat. She had no idea where her daughter got her appetite from, but she was happy that Debbie loved to eat and wasn't one of those kids that were picky about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the next few chapters. They're not extremely drama filled, but it's pretty hefty.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie does something crazy. Allie and Debbie have a bonding day together. Bea turns dominate in the bedroom, per Allie's request, and Bea embraces her sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some forward steps leading to the drama.

Allie had an unexpected day off of work in the middle of the week, so she decided to make it a morning of visiting Harry Smith at Walford Prison. She knew Bea wouldn’t agree to this, but she needed to see what Harry really was up to. If anything at all. Bea seemed to be doing better in the past few days, and Allie put it to her not allowing Harry to run her anymore. It also could just be a front that Bea was putting on, and she was just beating herself up in her own time. Which Allie hoped wasn’t the case. She hoped that Bea really started to feel better about the Harry situation.

 

After dropping Debbie off at Liz’s house, which she was sure she would get questioned about it from Bea later, she was now heading inside of Walford Prison. She signed in, got a visitor’s pass, and was led into the visitor’s center, being pleased that she didn’t get stripped searched this time. She waited little time before Harry was escorted to the table she chose. He looked slightly confused at first, but his face softened once he realized who Allie was.

 

“Allie, right?” He asked after the guard left.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where’s Bea?”

 

“It’s just me today.”

 

“Okay. Why are you here?”

 

Allie leaned onto the table. “I want to know why you apologized to Bea.”

 

“Because I feel bad for how I treated her before. It was terrible of me.”

 

“You were sincerely apologizing to her? You meant every word?” Allie asked with all seriousness to her voice.

 

Harry grinned smugly. “Why? Has she said something?”

 

Allie didn’t answer, she just sat back into her chair and crossed her arms.

 

“You not answering me is telling me everything that I need to know.” Harry added. “She’s been going crazy, hasn’t she?”

 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

 

“I’ve got no problem. I’m stuck in here while she gets to parade out there. It’s not fair.”

 

“Not fair?” Allie laughed. “You almost killed her! And then you killed someone behinds bars.”

 

“Who I killed behind bars was for self-defense.” Harry defended.

 

“Self-defense or not, you deserved whatever you were trying to defend yourself from.”

 

“Maybe, but do you think I was just going to just sit there and take it when I knew I could fight back? Nah, not gonna happen princess.”

 

Allie scoffed.

 

“I’m stuck in here for another seventeen years, so yeah I’m going to do what I need to do. I’m angry.”

 

“You’ll always be angry, Harry. You think you can call Bea a few names and tell anyone who will listen that she was a shit wife and play with her mind, and you’ll suddenly not be angry? Blaming her for your anger will never be okay. Especially when you always conveniently forget to mention all of the real life shit that you did to her, and just how long she took it from you and made excuses for it. You’re a coward…and that’s just the type of shit that cowards do.”

 

“She deserved what I did to her. The beatings were me just showing her who was in control. The rape was me taking what was mine.”

 

“You’re a fucked up little boy. Why did you do those things to Bea? She didn’t deserve anything you did to her. It’s because of you that Bea spent so many years feeling worthless. You stole those years from her.” Allie stressed. “So, why did you do those things to her? Did someone do those things to you when you were younger?”

 

Allie saw the way Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and then it clicked to Allie. Someone did abuse Harry before.

 

“Was it your dad?”

 

“Shut the fuck up. You know nothing about my father.” He hissed.

 

“Where is your dad now?”

 

Harry connected his eyes with Allie’s. “He was killed.”

 

Allie stood up from her chair. “You see, Harry…you reap what you sow.” She pushed her chair in. “Leave Bea alone. She’s happy, we’re happy. You are not allowed to control her life anymore, you never were.”

 

“You’re going to regret that.” He laughed.

 

Allie left it at that and left the visitor’s center. She gave the visitor’s pass back and released a heavy breath. She had their address removed from Harry’s postage and told them that she didn’t want anything to come from Harry, ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

After she left the prison, she picked Debbie back up and decided to grab lunch from the nearest deli for her and Debbie and then take something to Bea for her lunch. Allie and Debbie were sitting at a table in the deli shop with their food eating and somewhat talking. Debbie had a turkey and cheese sandwich while Allie also had a turkey and cheese sandwich, but she added tomato, some lettuce, onions, and some honey Dijon mustard on hers. Allie also ordered a large serving of cheddar broccoli soup for her and Debbie to share.

 

“What do you feel like doing today?” Allie asked Debbie.

 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.” She took a big bite out of her sandwich.

 

“Your mum is working a little late today, so we could go do something that’ll last a good bit of the day.”

 

“When is she getting off work?”

 

“She said that she’d be getting home around bed time.” Allie answered. “Hey, we could go to the Werribee Zoo and go on one of the safari tours.” She suggested.

 

“Yeah! That sounds fun!” Debbie excitedly said.

 

“Okay, we could go do that for the day. Let’s finish eating and then we’ll take your mum some lunch before we go. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds good!” Debbie held up her thumb and then dipped her sandwich into the cheddar broccoli soup before Allie could stop her.

 

 

After they finished eating their lunch, Allie went and ordered a to-go order for Bea, which she got Bea the same thing she ate for herself and a small order of the soup she had. Debbie suggested that they get Bea some flowers too, and Allie thought it was a good idea so that’s what she did and she even let Debbie pick the flowers. They entered the salon, Allie carrying the bag of food in her hands while Debbie carried the flowers. Bea wasn’t out in the communal area of the salon, so Allie hoped that Bea didn’t take off to go get lunch on her own time. Just then Maxine approached them and told her that Bea was doing paperwork in the office and to just go on back there. Allie and Debbie walked to where the office was and Allie was getting ready to knock, but Debbie had other ideas and just opened the door to walk right in. Allie watched Bea lift her head up at the sound of the door opening and what was a serious look on her face soon turned to a happy grin.

 

“Hey, Mum! I got these for you.” Debbie handed Bea the flowers she picked.

 

“Thank you, Deb. They’re really pretty.” Bea smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

 

Allie stepped into the office and closed the door behind herself.

 

“We brought you some lunch too. I remember you saying that today was going to be a long day here, so I wanted to make sure you got some lunch in.” Allie said, handing Bea the deli bag.

 

“Thank you so much, babe. I was worried that I wouldn’t find the time to go get myself some lunch. You’re a life-saver.” Bea accepted the deli bag and stood up, pulling Allie in for a kiss.

 

“Ugh, I’m gonna throw-up.” Debbie scrunched her face up.

 

“Oh, hush you.” Bea poked Debbie’s nose. “I’ll remember that for when you get a boyfriend.” She teased.

 

“Not me! Boys are gross!”

 

Allie laughed. “I agree!”

 

Bea playfully swatted Allie’s arm and sat back down in her office chair. She opened the deli bag and pulled out her food, making a moaning sound. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite.

 

“This is so good.” Bea mumbled with a mouth full of food. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, babe.” Allie smiled.

 

“Can I have a bite?” Debbie asked.

 

Allie shot her head towards Debbie with a surprised look on her face. “You just ate!” She laughed. “A whole sandwich and a large order of that soup.”

 

“But that looks good.” She pointed to Bea’s sandwich.

 

Bea playfully rolled her eyes and held out her sandwich for Debbie to take a bite.

 

“Why did you take Deb to Liz’s this morning?” Bea asked Allie after Debbie took a bite of her sandwich.

 

Allie knew it was coming eventually, and she was going to tell Bea, but right now wasn’t the time. Bea seemed to be in a good mood and she didn’t want to ruin her day.

 

“I’ll tell you when you get home from work. Right now, me and Deb have plans.” She gave Bea’s lips a quick peck.

 

“What kind of plans?”

 

“We’re going to the Werribee Zoo!” Debbie answered for Allie.

 

“Ooo, sounds fun.” Bea said and smiled up at Allie. She grabbed Debbie and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the head. “You be good, yeah?”

 

“I will, mum.” Debbie groaned.

 

“You better.” She stood up from her office chair and pulled Allie in for a tight embrace and kissing her lips again. “Send me some pictures.”

 

“You know I will.” Allie smiled. “Come on, Deb.” She grabbed Debbie’s hand and pulled her towards the door so they could leave.

 

“I love you both.” Bea said as Allie and Debbie were walking out of the office.

 

“I love you too.” They both said at the same time, Allie blowing Bea a kiss before closing the door behind her.

 

“To the moon and back.” Bea said to herself before digging into her lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie paid for her and Debbie’s admission into the zoo and Debbie was rather excited. Allie had Debbie wear a hat to keep the sun out of her face and Allie opted for wearing sunglasses. Allie had booked their safari tour for in two hours, so they had some time to look around at the other animals that weren’t on the safari tour. As they entered the zoo, Allie told Debbie to pose for a picture in front of one of the welcoming signs so she could send it to Bea. She sent the picture to Bea and her and Debbie started their zoo adventure on the reserve trail. The first animals they approached were the vervet monkey’s. Debbie watched as the monkeys were playing on the ropes and she had a huge smile on her face, which Allie was able to capture it perfectly in a picture and send it to Bea. Allie was happy that Debbie was thoroughly enjoying herself so far, and Allie was having a good time as well. The next group of animals that they approached was the lions. The lions were in a tall fenced in area and they seemed to be eating. Allie and Debbie didn’t spend too much time at the lion attraction and they moved on to the meerkats. This seemed to be Debbie’s favorite animal so far. She especially liked when they stood on their hind legs. She even told Allie that she wanted to take one home and Allie said that she didn’t think Bea would appreciate that too much. They continued to move along to different animal attractions seeing the African wild dogs, the hippos, the cheetahs, the gorillas, the tortoises, the kangaroos, the emus, the koalas, and some birds. Debbie loved seeing the different animals and watching them do their things. Allie and Debbie stopped off at a bathroom before it was time for their safari tour, which Allie was especially excited about.

They got into the line for the safari tour to wait for the safari bus to return. After a short wait, the bus returned and the people who were on it exited and the new group of people were loading on, including Allie and Debbie. The bus had a driver and an announcer. A lot of people were able to fit on the bus. The windows on the bus were open for the purpose of feeding the giraffes and getting a clearer view of the different animals. Allie let Debbie sit by the window on the bus and she sat beside Debbie. Allie held out her phone in front of her to take a picture of them both to send to Bea. Debbie wrapped her arms around Allie’s neck and pressed her lips to Allie’s cheek while Allie was smiling and she snapped the picture. Allie smiled as she looked back at the photo and then sent it to Bea. She still hadn’t received a reply from the previous photos she sent, so she figured that Bea was probably busy.

The safari bus started rolling along the trail and the gate opened for them to enter to the open range safari and see the animals roam freely while they are up close. The first animals they saw was announced by the safari tour guide who called it a przewalski’s horse. The tour guide said that they were a rare and endangered subspecies of a wild horse. The next group of animals they came across was the rhinos and zebras. Debbie was a little scared of the rhinos. Allie wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because of their horns, but Allie wasn’t quite sure. As the safari bus approached the antelopes and ostriches, Allie’s phone chimed signaling a response from Bea.

 

_Bea: Love the pictures, and you both._

_Allie: We love you too, babe xx_

Suddenly the safari bus stopped moving and Allie looked around as the tour guide announced that the giraffes were near and that you could feed them. Allie grabbed a handful of the food that was hanging in a container on the seat in front of her and held her hand out of the open window to feed a giraffe.

 

“Get some of the food to feed the giraffe, Deb.” Allie said.

 

Debbie shook her head vigorously and Allie laughed.

 

Just as Allie was about to pull her hand back inside the window to give some of the food to Debbie, a giraffe put its mouth on Allie’s hand to eat the food. Allie watched as the giraffe ate out of her hand and she was smiling. Debbie stood up and stuck her hand out of the window to pet the giraffe on its head and Debbie giggled. Debbie then decided that she would feed one of the giraffes, so she grabbed some of the food from the container and held her out of the window. The giraffe that was eating out of Allie’s hand switched to Debbie’s hand and it used its' tongue to get the food from Debbie. Allie laughed and took a picture of Debbie’s grossed out face, which she sent to Bea.

 

“It tickles!” Debbie giggled.

 

Debbie dropped the food out of her hand and pulled it back into the safari bus. The tour guide told everyone to hold off on feeding the giraffes so they could continue on the tour. The tour bus continued on down the trail and Allie’s phone chimed again. Bea had sent a picture of herself and Maxine laughing along with a text.

 

 _Bea:_ _Debbie didn’t seem to enjoy that giraffes tongue on her hand lol_

Allie was getting ready to respond, but Debbie yanked her arm and told her to look in the direction that she was pointing to. Allie obliged and she looked, but she wasn’t expecting to see two bison’s mating.

 

“And if you look to your right…you’ll see a couple of bison’s mating.” The tour guide announced.

 

Allie instantly put her hand over Debbie’s eyes and brought her head to her chest so Debbie couldn’t see. Allie’s eyes were wide in shock and she couldn’t help but laugh. And the fact that Debbie pointed it out made it even funnier. With Debbie’s head still on her chest, Allie took a picture with her hand over Debbie’s eyes and sent it to Bea.

 

_Allie: Debbie just witnessed a couple of bison’s going at it and now I’m having to hold her head down so she won’t see any more of it…_

Within seconds Bea’s reply came through.

 

_Bea: Oh that’s perfect…expect lots of questions about it from her._

_Allie: I don’t have to answer them, right??_

_Bea: I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something so she’ll understand ;)_

_Bea: I wouldn’t mind doing it, but I’m not there. And she’s your daughter too now, so mama up! xxx_

_Allie: I’ll be sure to child-proof my wording if she asks anything ;)_

Not long later the safari tour was over, and everyone was getting off of the safari bus. Allie and Debbie went to the bathrooms to wash their hands. Before leaving the zoo, Allie and Debbie went into the zoo shop and Allie bought Debbie a shirt that had a meerkat on it. After Allie bought the shirt, they left out of the shop and out of zoo. Allie helped Debbie into her booster seat in the car before getting into the driver’s seat herself. As Allie began driving, Debbie asked her about the bison’s. Something Allie was hoping that Debbie wouldn’t mention.

 

“What were those animals doing?” Debbie innocently asked.

 

“What animals?” Allie glanced up into the rearview mirror at Debbie.

 

“Those two big animals. One of them was on the other one, and you covered my eyes.”

 

“Ohhh, those animals.” Allie said, trying to stall her answer so she could think of something.

 

“Yeah, those animals. What were they doing?”

 

“They weren’t doing anything. They were just befriending one another.”

 

“That’s not what that man said. He said they were…mating? What’s that?”

 

“That’s just another word for befriending, Deb. Don’t worry too much about that.”

 

“Is that what we do?” Debbie asked.

 

“Um, no.” Allie said trying to suppress a laugh. “Only animals.”

 

Debbie seemed to be content with that answer, so she didn’t ask much more about it. Much to Allie’s approval.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late that night when Bea finally arrived home. Allie had cooked a simple dinner, cleaned the kitchen up, put the leftover’s in the refrigerator, gave Debbie a bath, and already put her to bed not too long ago. Allie herself already showered and was sitting in bed reading a book when Bea walked in. Allie smiled and set the book down, giving Bea her full attention. Bea sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands over her face.

 

“How was your day?” Allie asked as she made her way behind Bea, using her hands to massage Bea’s shoulders.

 

“Long, tiring, but better now that I’m home.” Bea said. “That feels good, babe.”

 

“I’m glad.” Allie smiled. “Debbie did ask me about the bison’s.”

 

Bea laughed. “What did you tell her?”

 

“I told her that they were befriending one another.” Allie laughed along with Bea.

 

“Told ya you’d be able to come up with something. I’m glad you two had a good day.” Bea placed her hand over Allie’s that was on her shoulder. “So, why did you drop Debbie off at Liz’s house this morning?”

 

Allie sighed and leaned back onto her heels. She should’ve known Bea wouldn’t forget, and there was no point in trying to lie to her. So, the truth was what Allie was going to settle for.

 

“I’ll tell you, but first…” She pulled Bea back onto the bed so she was laying down. She climbed on top of Bea and straddled her. “That’s better.” She smiled mischievously.

 

“Are you trying to distract me?”

 

“No.” Allie shook her head.

 

“Then why are you straddling me when you’re supposed to tell me why you dropped Debbie off at Liz’s?”

 

“Because you have a tendency to walk away from me when you get upset, so this way you won’t be able to leave, and I won’t have to sleep on my own.”

 

“Why would I get upset?” Bea asked confusingly.

 

Allie sighed. “I went to Walford Prison to visit Harry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I went to Walford Prison to-“

 

“I didn’t say ‘what’ because I didn’t hear you, I said it for you to change your answer.”

 

“I can’t change my answer…unless you want me to lie, but that’s the truth.”

 

“Allie…why the fuck did you go there?”

 

“I wanted to know what he was up to.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, you were right. He is trying to mess with you.”

 

Bea chuckled. “Get off me.”

 

“No.” Allie leaned down so she was fully on Bea. “I did it because I love you and I want to protect you.”

 

“You going there confronting him will only piss him off.” Bea tried to push Allie off, but Allie held on tighter. “Would you get off me?” She huffed.

 

“No, I won’t. Not until you understand why I did what I did.”

 

“I do understand, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

Allie kissed Bea on her neck to try to distract her. She lifted her head to look Bea in the eyes.

 

“You don’t like what I did?” She asked against Bea’s lips.

 

“Not one bit.”

 

“So, punish me.”

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together. “Punish you?”

 

“Yeah, punish me.” Allie confirmed.

 

“You want me to hit you?” Bea asked, shocked.

 

“You make it sound bad. But no, not hit me…spank me.”

 

“Hurt you?”

 

“Oh, Bea…there’s a fine line between pleasure and pain.”

 

“You’re saying it would be pleasing?”

 

“Just thinking about it is turning me on.”

 

“You want me to spank you then?”

 

Allie nodded her head. “I’ve been a bad girl, Bea.”

 

“I’m going to go give Deb a kiss, so get off me.”

 

“No punishment then?”

 

“If you get off me and let me go kiss Deb goodnight, then we’ll see.”

 

Allie crawled off Bea and settled back onto the bed.

 

Bea got up from the bed and walked out of the room to go to Debbie’s room. Why Allie was wanting punishment was really confusing her. She hated when Harry would raise his hand to her, but maybe this was something else. Maybe it really was all about pleasure. Bea had never done that before or ever thought about it, but maybe Allie just wanted to try something different, which Bea was all up for. But this spanking suggestion took her by surprise. She didn’t even know how to go about doing that. Bea opened the door to Debbie’s room and walked to her bed side. She gently pushed Debbie’s hair aside before giving her a soft kiss to the forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams, Deb. I love you.” She whispered to a sleeping Debbie.

 

Bea placed one more kiss to Debbie’s forehead before walking out of her room and back down the hall to her room. She took a deep breath before stepping into her room. She saw Allie sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for her. Bea knew what Allie wanted. She wanted for Bea to be a dominant in this moment, to be commanding. Allie had never talked to Bea about what she enjoyed in bed, simply because she didn’t want to rush the redhead or do anything that would make her uncomfortable. And it kind of slipped out when she asked to be spanked. It wasn’t something that Allie would enjoy with every sexual encounter with Bea, but it was something that had been on her mind recently and this moment would be a good time to put it to use.

 

“Do you really…?” Bea asked, trailing off.

 

“We don’t have to if it’s something that you don’t want to do, but yeah I do. I _really_ do.” Allie answered honestly.

 

Bea cleared her throat. She knew nothing of this sort of thing, but she’d give it a go, just to please Allie. After all, she’d do anything for the blonde.

 

“Get off the bed.” Bea said, closing their bedroom door then walking closer to the bed.

 

The corners of Allie’s lips curled upwards, she couldn’t help but smirk a little. ‘ _This is going to be fun,_ ’ she thought. She slid herself off the bed and was standing in front of Bea, looking her in the face.

 

“Take off your clothes. Slowly.”

 

Allie did what she was told and took her clothes off slowly. She lifted her tank top over her head and dropped it to the floor. She pushed her shorts and underwear down her legs, keeping eye contact with Bea the whole time. She stepped out of her bottoms and pushed them aside. Now here she stands, completely naked, in front of a fully clothed Bea.

 

“Aren’t you-”

 

“Nah,” Bea interrupted, placing her finger against Allie’s lips. “No talking. Now, turn around.”

 

Allie did as told and turned around, her back now facing Bea. Bea took her shirt off and pants, leaving herself in her bra and underwear. She stood directly behind Allie, slipping her hands over her hips and across her stomach, pulling her flush against her body. She pressed her lips to the exposed skin just below Allie’s ear, causing her to shudder in front of her. Bea took a step back from Allie, taking in the sight before her.

 

“Get on the bed and lay on your stomach.” Bea commanded.

 

Allie did what she was told and laid on her stomach on the bed. She absolutely loved where this was headed, even if she didn’t know what Bea had in mind. Bea would be lying if she said she wasn’t already enjoying this. It’s not that she liked telling Allie what to do and having her do it, it was the control. She loved feeling in control, and that was probably a bad thing to some, but it kind of turned her on.

Bea climbed on the bed and spread Allie’s leg apart so she could kneel between them. She put her hands on Allie’s hips and lifted up, signaling for Allie to lift up. Allie got on her hands and knees in front of Bea on the bed. Bea, still on her knees, reached over Allie and pushed her head down.

 

“Put your upper body down, your face against the bed and your butt still in the air.”

 

Allie complied and then she smirked. “I knew you were secretly a kinky person.”

 

Bea drew her hand back and firmly slapped Allie on the arse. “I thought I said no talking?”

 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Allie said to herself and bit on her bottom lip.

 

Bea tensed up the hand she used to slap Allie on her backside. She couldn’t believe that Allie enjoyed this kind of thing. Just doing that to Allie made her sick to her stomach. She released an unsteady breath, thinking of her next move thoroughly.

She trailed her fingers lightly up Allie’s thigh and over the curve of her backside. She let her eyes glance to the spot that she had previously slapped and it was already turning a shade of red, so she leant down and pressed her lips to spot, gently kissing it. She heard Allie release a pleasurable groan sound. Bea used her hands to grab at Allie’s butt, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze and Allie dropped her head down.

 

“Now, Allie. You did something that I didn’t approve of and you did it behind my back.” Bea could not believe she was doing this. Nothing about it felt right, but once again this was because of Allie’s weird fantasy. “Do you accept proper punishment?” _Proper punishment…what the hell am I thinking?_ She thought.

 

“Yes, Bea. I do.”

 

Bea drew her hand back again and slapped Allie on her backside. Again. And again. With every slap Allie drove her hips backwards to meet Bea’s hand and let out a grunt noise. Bea closed her eyes afterwards and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

Bea soothingly ran her hand over the reddened spot on Allie’s backside. Bea wasn’t sure what to do next, but she figured the punishment was over and it was time for pleasure. She reached her hand down between Allie’s legs from behind, running her fingers through her folds. Allie gasped at the sudden contact, and Bea couldn’t believe how wet Allie was. Bea found Allie’s clit and stroked her fingers over it, causing Allie’s hips to jerk.

 

“Oh, God…Bea.” She moaned.

 

Bea used her free hand to slap Allie’s other cheek as she continued to stroke her girlfriend’s clit. “No talking.” Bea said.

 

“ _Fuck_ …that’s so hot.” Allie groaned.

 

Bea clamped her eyes shut, she wasn’t going to slap Allie’s backside again. Instead, she retreated her hand from Allie and Allie let out a disapproving growl.

 

“When you talk, you don’t get pleasure.” Bea sternly said. “Understand?”

 

Allie nodded her head.

 

Bea guided her hand back towards Allie’s center and started the process all over again. She freely wondered her fingers through Allie’s drenched folds.

 

“You’re so wet.” Bea said, starting to feel her own arousal build-up.

 

Allie groaned in reply.

 

Bea removed her hand again, but only to flip Allie over so she was on her back now. She saw how red Allie’s chest and face was, and it drove her wild with want. She pushed Allie’s legs apart and settled her body on one of her thighs while her leg fell between Allie’s. She kissed and sucked on Allie’s neck, making sure to leave a mark, before making her way up to Allie’s lips. She pulled Allie’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it as she trailed her hand down Allie’s body, swirling her fingers around her belly button, and then letting her hand disappear between the blonde’s legs. She collected some of Allie’s arousal on her fingers and brought her fingers up to swirl around her exposed nipple, Allie whimpered into their kiss. Bea broke the kiss to lower her head to Allie’s nipple. She used her tongue to lick around Allie’s nipple before sucking on it. Allie gripped her hands in Bea’s hair as she arched her body up into Bea’s mouth. Bea quickly let go of Allie’s nipple from her mouth and pushed her hands out of her hair, pinning her hands to the bed above her head.

 

“No touching.” Bea growled.

 

Bea kept one hand holding both of Allie’s wrists to the bed above her head as she used her other hand to trail down Allie’s body, pinching at her nipples before going further and slipping her fingers through her girlfriend’s core again. Allie tried to kiss on Bea’s lips, but Bea jerked her head away, she wanted to watch Allie. Bea put pressure on Allie’s clit as she moved her fingers side to side over it, making Allie’s eyes roll back and her mouth drop open in pleasure. Bea notices how Allie is silently begging her for more, and Bea drops her fingers lower and enters Allie with two fingers. Bea gives Allie a few seconds to adjust to sudden intrusion of her fingers before she starts to thrust. Deep. A fast.

Bea didn’t want to waste any time. Allie may have liked the spanking, but Bea wanted to please Allie so she’ll forget about it. She didn’t even care about the burning in her arm.

 

“Talk to me.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear, remembering that she had told Allie to not talk.

 

“You feel so good, Bea.” Allie moaned out. “So good.”

 

Bea slowed her movements, but only for a few thrusts as she picked up her speed again. Allie began moving her hips along with Bea, and it added friction to Bea’s core from sitting on Allie’s thigh. Bea grinds her hips down against Allie’s thigh and sloppily kisses her cheek. As Bea continues to pump her fingers in and out of Allie, she finally releases Allie’s wrists that she was holding and Allie worms one of her arms around Bea’s body to hold her in place. They are now moving more freely with each other since Allie’s arms aren’t being held up.

 

“Bea, f _uck_.” Allie moaned as Bea curled her fingers deep within her. “Keep doing that.”

 

Bea adds a third finger and thrusts into Allie, curling her fingers as she did so, causing Allie to moan loudly. Bea feels her orgasm fast approaching with every thrust of her hips and she can feel Allie’s walls clench around her fingers. Bea swiped her thumb over Allie’s clit and Allie jerked her body upwards making Bea’s fingers fill her, and it sent her into an orgasm. Allie is moaning out Bea’s name while her body trembles. Not long after Allie’s orgasm, Bea let herself loose. Her body shook above Allie’s and she clenched her eyes closed, Allie’s name falling from between her lips. But Bea kept her fingers moving within Allie, and just as Allie was coming down from her first orgasm, Bea speeds up her fingers again, sending Allie into another blissful wave of pleasure.

 

Allie released a deep breath. “Bea…” She moaned after her orgasm subsided.

 

Bea collapsed on top of Allie, breathing heavily. Allie kissed the side of Bea’s head and slid from underneath her, letting Bea lay on the bed.

Bea finally managed to adjust herself so she was laying on her side facing Allie. Allie smiled lovingly at her and stroked Bea’s cheek with the back of her hand.

 

“Bea…that was amazing.” Allie admitted.

 

Bea smiled, which soon faltered not long after. “I _never_ want to do that again.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Hit you like that, spank you. I didn’t like it.”

 

Allie scooted closer to Bea and draped her arm over her waist. “We never have to do anything you don’t want to do, Bea. But what didn’t you like about it? I, for one, thoroughly enjoyed it.” She grinned.

 

“I know you did, and I don’t know why. I just don’t like hitting you like that, but I did it because you wanted me to.”

 

“It’s just roleplay, Bea. It means nothing. But if you really don’t want to do that again, then we won’t. I have no problem with it.”

 

“Why do you like that?” Bea asked.

 

“I don’t know really, it’s just something I enjoy. Everyone has something they secretly enjoy.” Allie started. “What is it that you enjoy most about sex?”

 

Bea’s face reddened.

 

Allie smiled. “You like me using my mouth on you, don’t ya?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not my _favorite_ thing.” Bea said and Allie raised her eyebrows for Bea to continue. “We haven’t done what I think I would enjoy, yet.”

 

“Then how do you know you would enjoy it?” Allie grinned.

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders and tucked her face into her pillow in embarrassment. The whole sex talking deal was still a little embarrassing for her to do.

 

Allie loved seeing Bea so flustered. “Oh, please don’t tell me it’s scissoring." She gasped out, her eyes wide. "That’s such a cliché. But I have no problem in trying it if-”

 

“No,” Bea interrupted. “That’s not it.”

 

“Well, tell me. I don’t want to guess all night.”

 

“I’ve been researching…things. And I think I would r _eally_ enjoy…sixty-nine.” She blushed.

 

Allie raised her eyebrows in shock. “Shit, Bea. I knew you were kinky. I knew it.” She gushed.

 

“Shut-up.” Bea laughed. “You just make me want to try new things.”

 

“There’s a lot to try, and we have a whole lifetime to do just that.” Allie grabbed the back of Bea’s neck and pulled her closer, kissing her lips tenderly. “But right now, I’m pretty tired. So, let’s go to bed, yeah?”

 

Bea turned over and pushed her body flush against Allie’s, letting Allie be the big spoon for the night. Bea couldn’t believe that she actually told Allie about something she’d like to try with her, sexual wise. Being sexual was still new to her, but she was beginning to embrace her sexuality. She was beginning to love trying new things with Allie. She loved this brave new side of her that took months of being with Allie to show. Fuck being weak.

Bea settled more comfortably against Allie and grabbed ahold of the blonde’s hand to hold tightly with her own as she closed her eyes and surrendered her body to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a little bit of Dominate Bea. I don't plan on doing it anymore, unless you guys really enjoyed that, so let me know.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments :)  
> Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so happy that you all enjoyed dominate Bea in my last chapter. I may end up having to write more of her like that since you guys enjoyed that.
> 
> Second of all, oops.

The next few days were better for Bea. She hadn’t thought anything of Harry. And she was finally over the fact that Allie took it upon herself to go visit Harry. Debbie had been a handful the past few days. She had been acting up again, thinking she didn’t have to listen to Bea. And Bea noticed that it normally happened when Debbie felt like her mum was being distant and when they hadn’t done much together. Bea didn’t exactly like bribing Debbie to behave, but she did whatever it took to get her daughter to act right. So, Bea bribed her with ice-cream the previous night, and ever since Debbie had been somewhat okay.

 

It was Friday night, and Bea and Allie decided to go out for drinks with Franky and Bridget since they hadn’t been in a while. Since Debbie was at Liz’s for the day, Bea informed Liz of their plans and Liz was more than happy to watch Debbie for the rest of the night. Bea and Allie had gotten ready together. Bea going for just jeans and a plain t-shirt, while Allie wore something a little more revealing. She had on black jeans that had stylish rips and a white crop top, showing off the skin on her stomach.

Bea slipped her hands across Allie’s stomach and around to her back, pulling the younger woman close to her body. Bea slowly kissed Allie’s lips as Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck.

 

“Mmm, maybe we could ditch those plans and stay home.” Bea said before nipping at Allie’s lips.

 

“As lovely as that sounds, babe…we could do with a night out.”

 

“Or…I could do you.” Bea smirked.

 

“Bea…come on before we’re late.”

 

“So, let’s be late.” Bea captured Allie’s lips with her own, but the kiss was short lived due to Allie smiling. “Why are you smiling?”

 

“Because you’re so eager, and it’s hot. But seriously, let’s go. I’m all yours tonight, I promise.”

 

Bea groaned, but agreed.

 

Bea led Allie out of their home to Bea’s jeep, so they could leave to the bar. The drive was short and they entered the bar. It was already pretty crowded for it being a Friday night, but that was fine as Bea wasn’t planning on being on the dance floor. Bea and Allie walked hand in hand to the round table Franky was at. Boomer was there too, along with Franky and Bridget. Bea and Allie helped themselves to a seat at the table, Allie opting to sit on Bea’s lap instead of a chair. Bea didn’t mind, she liked having the blonde as close to her as possible. Bridget asked what they wanted to drink, while Allie asked for a beer, Bea went for a water. She wasn’t exactly feeling for alcohol tonight.

 

“Look at that hottie over there, eh.” Boomer grinned.

 

“Booms, he is not a hottie.” Franky said, pulling a disgusted face.

 

“You’re a clitty licker, of course you’re not gonna think he’s hot!” Boomer defended.

 

“I may not be interested in guys, but I know what a nice looking dude looks like…and sorry Booms, but he’s not nice looking.”

 

Boomer scoffed. “Oi, Bea! You’ve been with guys, do you think he’s hot?”

 

“No, Booms, I don’t.”

 

“You didn’t even look!”

 

“I don’t have to.”

 

Boomer stood up from the table. “Fuckin’ lezzos.” She mumbled as she walked away.

 

“Where’s she going?” Allie laughed.

 

“Probably to go talk to the ‘hottie’.” Franky answered with a head shake.

 

Bridget returned with the drinks, giving everyone what they asked for. Allie had then retreated to her own chair, but still had a hold on Bea’s hand. Eventually she released Bea’s hand because the next round of drinks Bea insisted she paid for, even though she wasn’t drinking. Allie used this time while Bea was gone to have that talk with Franky she’s been meaning to have.

 

“So, Franky,” Allie began.

 

“So, Blondie.” Franky mocked.

 

“The whole thing you said to Bea about my birthday to the waterpark being a shit idea was not okay for you to say.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bea was really beating herself up about that. And quite frankly, I enjoyed myself at the waterpark.”

 

“She should’ve done something special for your birthday.”

 

“That was special.” Allie argued. “We can’t really go out and do anything huge because we have Debbie, and it wouldn’t be fair to just dump her when we want to go do something. Bringing Debbie along with us is the best option, for her and for us. I love Deb, and I love her going out with me and Bea.”

 

“Sometimes it’s good to just go out by yourselves.”

 

“We do. But I enjoy the three of us spending time together.”

 

“Like a family, eh?” Franky grinned and Allie smiled. “Look, I just don’t want anything to go wrong between you guys. Having a little one on one time, alone, is a big part of a relationship. Seeing Bea so happy is such a great thing, she deserves it.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like she deserves better than me.” Allie confessed.

 

“Better than you?” She sucked her teeth. “For Bea, there is no one better than you. You’re the one for her. You two are meant for each other.”

 

Allie smiled. “Well, do me a favor, yeah? Don’t tell Bea that what she did for my birthday was a shit idea, it wasn’t. And she’s already insecure enough, she doesn’t need you telling her that.”

 

“Yeah, got it.” Franky wiggled her eyebrows. “You didn’t get birthday sex though, did ya?”

 

“Franky…” Bridget nudged Franky’s side.

 

Before Allie could reply with something, Bea returned to the table with the drinks. She handed the drinks to her friends, and girlfriend.

 

“That’s your last alcoholic drink tonight.” Bea told Allie.

 

“Yeah? You telling me what to do now?” She smirked, remembering how hot dominate Bea was.

 

“No,” She leaned close to Allie’s ear. “I just want you to remember what we do tonight.” She whispered seductively.

 

Allie felt a shiver run down her spine. She couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips. She had no idea what Bea had planned for later, but she couldn’t wait to find out. Bea made her weak in the knees since the first time she laid eyes on her. When Allie first met Bea, she never would’ve imagined that she would have such strong feelings for the redhead. She figured it was just a silly little crush that would’ve blown over. As she gazed over at the redhead, all she thought about was how lucky she was. She still got butterflies in her stomach every time someone mentioned Bea’s name, even after all the time they’ve been together. When Allie first met Bea, she never would’ve fathomed that she would love Bea the way she does now. Love had found her when she wasn’t looking for it, and that’s the best kind of love – the unexpected kind. Allie remembers every little detail of Bea – what she was wearing when Allie first saw her, what she ordered on their first date, everything. Even from the beginning.

 

As the night went on, Franky actually didn’t get drunk, for the first time in a while. Bridget ended up being the one getting a little tipsy and start to tease Franky. Boomer ended up going home with that ‘hottie’ an hour ago. And Bea and Allie were just in their own little world. Stealing light touches, like they had just started dating or something.

Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom and Bea watched her walk away, like she always did, to make sure she got to the bathroom safely and unbothered. Which she did.

 

“Franky…” Bridget trailed her hand over Franky’s thigh. “You are so beautiful.”

 

“And you,” Franky grabbed Bridget’s hand to hold. “Have had too much to drink.”

 

“So? Is there a problem with me wanting to let my hair down once in a while?”

 

“Of course not, Gidge.” Franky brought Bridget’s hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

 

“I want you…right now.” Bridget connected her lips onto Franky’s neck.

 

“Gidge…come on, cut it out.”

 

Bea smiled at their banter.

 

“I know you want me too.”

 

“I always do, Spunky. But we’ll have enough time for all that later.”

 

Bridget fake gasped. “Is Franky Doyle saying ‘no’ to pussy?”

 

Franky’s mouth dropped open to Bridget’s explicit use of a word, it wasn’t something Bridget usually said. “I’m not saying ‘no’ to anything.” She chuckled. “I’m just going to wait until you sober up a bit so I won’t have to carry you out of this bar.”

 

“I’m sobered up, I swear it. I just need to feel you.” Bridget leaned up against Franky.

 

Franky shook her head with a smile. She loved seeing an eager Bridget, but she really didn’t have the energy to drag Bridget out of the bar. But she could not wait to have Bridget home. Franky was getting ready to reply when she looked over and saw Allie being held up by someone.

 

“Someone’s trying to make a move on your girl, Red.” Franky grinned and nodded her head in the direction of Allie.

 

Bea rolled her eyes and turned her head to where Franky was nodding at. She saw how the other woman was holding Allie by the arm and Allie shaking her head. Allie moved slightly to the side and Bea was able to get a better look of the woman that was holding onto Allie. Her eyes grew wide and she tensed her jaw up. It was like she was glued to her seat, like she couldn’t move. But once she saw _Lillie_ yank Allie, all she saw was red.

 

“That fucking bitch.” Bea said through gritted teeth as she shot up from her chair.

 

Franky finally saw who was holding up Allie. “Oh, shit.” She got up from the table, causing Bridget to fall over but she caught herself.

 

Bea walked as fast as she could to where Allie was, her eyes never leaving Lillie. As she got closer, she heard Allie demand for Lillie to let her go, but Lillie wasn’t budging. Bea grabbed Lillie’s arm and shoved it off of Allie. Bea held her arm in front of Allie, pushing her to stand behind her.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I thought I said to leave her alone? Or did you like getting beat the fuck up?” Bea spat.

 

“You don’t scare me.” Lillie shook her head with a smug grin on her face. “I was wondering why you hadn’t come after me after Allie’s tires got slashed. I wonder who did that…”

 

Bea couldn’t help herself, she drew her fist back and collided it with Lillie’s face, making her fall to the bar floor. Bea dropped down on top of her and wrapped her hand around her throat.

 

“Bea! Stop!” Allie yelled. She was getting ready to try to pull Bea off of Lillie, but Franky wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“I told you to leave Allie alone, and what do you do, huh? You slash her tires and you harass her here.”

 

“You’re forgetting one thing, Bea.” Lillie grinned. “Your sweet, precious _Debbie._ ” She whispered so only Bea could hear.

 

Bea’s face softened, but then quickly turned to anger. She squeezed harder on Lillie’s throat and rained punches down on her face with her other hand. Lillie’s face was covered in blood when a bar bouncer grabbed Bea and twisted her arm behind her back, pulling her off of Lillie. The bouncer dragged Bea to the exit of the bar and pushed her out, telling her to not come back again. Not long after, Franky, Allie, and Bridget were out of the bar joining her.

 

“Fuck!” Bea yelled, her voice cracking. She was pacing around the car park, vigorously grabbing at her hair. “Oh, fuck!”

 

“Hey, Bea.” Franky held her hands out. “Calm down, yeah? Tell me what’s happened, what did she say?”

 

Bea completely ignored her. Allie stood with an arm wrapped around Bridget, letting Franky take control of the situation.

 

“Bea, take a knee. Come on, take a knee.” Franky said. Bea stopped to look at her, and Franky nodded her head. “Take a knee.” She repeated.

 

Bea huffed and dropped down on one knee. Franky had learned to drop to one knee to try to control whatever anger she was feeling, so she was going to try to get Bea to calm down with the same method. After Bea dropped down to one knee, Franky went to her and wrapped her arm around Bea.

 

“Tell me what she said to you.”

 

Bea inhaled deeply. “She said Debbie’s name. How does she know Debbie’s name? I mean she’s seen her before, after Allie’s graduation, but I don’t think she was paying attention. How does she know Debbie’s name?” She choked out with a sob. “She threatened my daughter, my five year old daughter.”

 

“Bea, she will never get to Deb.” Franky assured.

 

Bea shot up to a standing position. “Oh, fuck. I gotta go, I gotta make sure Deb is okay.” She went to run to her car that was parked on the other side of the bar, but Franky grabbed her.

 

“I’m sure if anything was wrong, Liz would’ve called.” Franky tried to reason.

 

“No, we should go.” Allie said before Bea could reply. “If Lillie put out a threat, I’m not going to ignore it.”

 

“Thank you.” Bea said with a whimper.

 

Allie walked to Bea and grabbed her. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bea made sure to park her car around the corner from Liz’s house, so her and Allie walked the rest of the distance to Liz’s. She did that because she wanted to see first-hand if any unfamiliar vehicles were around Liz’s house and to see if any cars would drive away from wherever once they walked up in Liz’s yard.

She couldn’t believe that anyone would threaten Debbie like that, she was sure that was a threat anyway. Lillie didn’t even know Debbie and she sure as hell didn’t know Harry, so Bea was left with nothing. There were holes left in this mystery.

Bea used her spare key to unlock the door to Liz’s house, so her and Allie could walk in. Bea took one last look around in the dark night to see if she saw anything that looked out of the ordinary before walking in the house. She closed the door to the house and locked it and the first place she went was to the room Debbie slept in when she stayed here, which was technically her room. She saw how peaceful Debbie looked, so she didn’t bother to mess with her, but she was going to keep Debbie extra close from now on. She exited Debbie’s room after placing a soft kiss to her forehead and then she went to Liz’s room to see if she was awake or not. Seeing that she was very much asleep, she went back to the living room where she left Allie. And she went right into Allie’s arms.

 

“They’re okay.” Bea whispered. The comfort of Allie’s arms suddenly brought out the emotion inside of her and she felt herself beginning to cry.

 

Allie tightened her hold on Bea and kissed the side of her head. “It’s okay, Bea. It’s going to be okay.”

 

“No, it’s not. I should’ve never went to visit Harry in the first place. Everything was fine until I went there.” She cried on Allie’s shoulder.

 

Allie grabbed ahold of Bea’s face with her hands and slightly pulled her away.

 

“Bea, none of this is your fault, okay? So, don’t think that.” She said with pleading eyes. “I’m on your side and I’m worrying just as much as you are, but what if Lillie was just bluffing?”

 

“She wasn’t bluffing.” Bea shook her head. “She knew Debbie’s name…how did she know Debbie’s name?”

 

Allie had her eyebrows furrowed together in a sad way. She pulled Bea back to her and put Bea’s head on her shoulder, while she soothingly ran her hand up and down Bea’s back. “I don’t know.” She whispered.

 

After Bea controlled her emotional breakdown, she pulled away from Allie and ran her hands through her own hair, stopping at the nape of her neck to hold her hands there.

 

“Let’s get Debbie and go home.” Allie suggested while having a hold on Bea’s arm just above her elbow.

 

“No, let her sleep. We can stay here for the night.”

 

“Okay,” Allie nodded her head in agreement. “Does Liz have extra blankets so I can make a pallet on the floor for us to sleep on?”

 

“You don’t have to do that. Her couch pulls out into a bed. We can sleep on that.” Bea said and she walked around to the couch to pull the cushions off the couch. She pulled the bed out and it already had some sheets on it. While Allie was taking her pants off for bed, Bea went to the hall closet to get the extra pillows and a blanket for them to use. Returning to the living room, Bea pulled her pants off as well and handed Allie one of the pillows. She got onto the bed and pulled the blanket over them. Although this pull-out bed was relatively smaller than Bea’s bed, Allie didn’t mind at all. She was happy to be so close to the redhead.

As they settled onto the smaller mattress, Allie pulled Bea close to her to cuddle. She held Bea tight, wanting to convey her support in the grasp of her hold. Bea had soon turned over, so her back was pressed to Allie’s front, Allie being the big spoon. She grabbed Allie’s hand that was draped over her stomach to bring it up to her lips. She kissed Allie’s hand softly and then held her hand to her chest.

 

“Thank you for being here with me.” Bea said after a while.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you, so much.” She placed a kiss to the back of Bea’s head. “Good night, Bea.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Bea had fallen asleep quickly while Allie was just lying there, thinking of all the ways this situation could be fixed. And there was only one way. To face this problem head on, to not make assumptions, to go straight to the source. Which was Lillie. Her and Bea needed to have an adult conversation with Lillie. Not have Bea punch the living shit out of Lillie, which by all accounts was pretty hot to Allie, but to just talk to her. Find out how she knew about Debbie. Furthermore, to find out what she wanted and why she just couldn’t leave them alone. All Allie wanted was for them to be happy, for them to be left alone so they could live their lives. She wanted all of this drama to be stopped. And if she had to face Lillie herself for whatever reason, then she would in a heartbeat.

 

With another kiss to the back of Bea’s head, Allie settled her head comfortably onto the pillow and let the forces of sleep overtake her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter?
> 
> Ch. 45 will be posted within a couple days. Thank you all for reading and leaving amazing comments :)  
> Much love to you xxx


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bah-bah-bahhhhhh

Bea had been sleeping soundly cuddled up next to Allie. She forgot how cold it got in Liz’s house in the mornings, so she was pretty cold just being under the one blanket they were using. Her and Allie were as close to each other as possible, trying to steal each other’s body heat. Bea suddenly felt someone shake her and she opened her eyes to see a very concerned Liz looking at her. She rubbed the backs of her hands over her eyes and tried to turn over to face Liz, but she felt how impossible that was with the amount of strength Allie was using to hold her. She gave up and just turned her head to look at Liz.

 

“What time is it?” She groggily asked Liz.

 

“Just a little after seven. What are you doing here, luv?” Liz asked.

 

Bea stuffed her face back into the pillow. “It’s too early.” She groaned.

 

“What are you doing here?” Liz asked again.

 

“Just some things happened and we decided to crash here. Is that okay?” Bea lifted her head again to look at Liz.

 

“Of course, it is.” Liz smiled and patted Bea on the shoulder before she turned to walk away to the kitchen.

 

“And why do you have it so bloody cold in here?!” Bea called out, and Allie stirred and groaned next to her.

 

“Because I like it cold!” Liz replied with a little bit of sass to her tone.

 

Bea blew heavily from her lips, causing her lips to vibrate against each other. She cuddled closer to Allie and kissed her between her eyebrows.

 

“Wake up, Stinker.” Bea whispered.

 

Allie groaned and slowly open her eyes. “I’m not a ‘stinker’.”

 

“You’re my ‘stinker’.” Bea smiled and kissed Allie tenderly.

 

“Mmm. Good morning.” She said half-sleep, fluttering her eyes closed.

 

Bea smiled and kissed Allie on her nose, then kissed her lips again, but this time she pulled Allie’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Smith.” Allie said after Bea released her lip.

 

“Who said I wouldn’t be able to finish?” She smirked.

 

Before Allie could respond, a smaller body jumped onto the pull-out mattress to join them.

 

“My mamas are here!” Debbie happily said, falling between the two women and worming her arms around their necks. “What a lovely surprise.” She grinned.

 

“Deb, you’re hurting my neck.” Bea complained.

 

Debbie leaned close to Bea’s face. “Sorry, not sorry.”

 

Bea brought her hand up to cover her nose. “Ugh, you need to brush your teeth. Stinky breath.”

 

Debbie swatted her mum’s hand away from her nose and gave her a big, sloppy kiss to the lips. Bea quickly pushed Debbie away and vigorously wiped her mouth, Debbie and Allie laughed. Debbie went to lean in again, but Bea jumped her body away and ended up falling onto the floor. And Debbie laughed harder. Debbie scooted to where Bea was previously laying and went under the covers, cuddling into Allie’s side.

 

“That’s better.” Debbie smugged wryly.

 

Bea scoffed and then stood up from the floor, grabbing her pants to put on. “All a part of your plan, eh?”

 

“Every single bit of it.”

 

Bea leaned over, giving Debbie a tickle on her sides, causing her yell ‘stop’ that echoed through the house. Bea stopped tickling her daughter and turned around to go see what Liz was up to, and Debbie launched up from the bed to jump onto her mum’s back. Bea turned back to face the bed as she reached her arms back behind her to grab ahold of Debbie and she flipped her over off her back to fall onto the pull-out mattress. She had to hold her arms down against Debbie, so she wouldn’t be tempted to jump back up.

 

“You’re awfully playful this morning.” Bea smiled that smile that reached her eyes.

 

Allie enjoyed watching the playful banter between her lover and daughter.

 

Debbie struggled to try to remove Bea’s hands from on top of her. And when she realized she wasn’t going to win, she relaxed her body against the bed. Bea slowly removed her hands from Debbie and stood up straight.

 

“I’m going to go see what Gma is up to. No funny business.” She pointed her finger in Debbie’s face with a knowing smirk.

 

Bea successfully made it to the kitchen where Liz had scurried off to. She saw that Liz was making breakfast for everyone and had already started the coffee, so she washed her hands in the sink to help Liz with cooking.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Liz asked with the spatula in her hand.

 

“Going to help you cook.”

 

“No, you’re not. I’ve got this. Go ahead and just have a seat.” Liz flung her arm towards the table, motioning for Bea to sit down.

 

“Okay, but I’m cleaning up after breakfast.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Liz challenged.

 

* * *

 

 

Liz had made some of her famous cinnamon roll pancakes for breakfast, along with bacon and eggs. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed it and Allie even helped herself to a second helping of the cinnamon roll pancakes, they were that good. After they all ate, Bea had won the challenge and was cleaning up the kitchen, Allie insisting that she help. Liz had went off to get Debbie ready for the day, saying she wanted to take Debbie to hang out with Laura for a bit. Bea didn’t want to let Debbie out of her sights, but figured it would be okay for a little while. She didn’t tell Liz of the situation they were in because she didn’t want to worry her.

 

“I was thinking,” Allie started, looking over her shoulder to make sure Liz hadn’t returned. “We should go to Lillie’s today while Liz had Deb.”

 

“What?” Bea momentarily stopped washing the dishes to look at Allie.

 

“We should just talk to her. Attack the situation head-on. Not fight her, just talk. See what she knows and how she knows.”

 

“What makes you think she’ll tell us the truth?”

 

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot.” Allie said. “Just think about it. After Liz leaves, we’ll go home to get cleaned up and then if you want, we’ll go talk to Lillie.” She had decided right then and there that if Bea didn’t want to go talk to Lillie together then she’d go herself, no matter how angry Bea would get.

 

Bea turned her attention back to the dishes that were in front of her.

 

“I just want all of the bullshit to be over with.” Allie confessed. “And Lillie is the root of the problem right now.”

 

“I know, I want it to be over too. But how do we know Lillie is the main issue? It could be Harry.”

 

“Harry? He doesn’t know Lillie.” Allie shook her head as she spoke.

 

“None of it makes any sense.”

 

“I know, but we’ve got each other. And we’ll get through it, _together._ ” She leaned over and gave Bea a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and not long ago, Liz had left with Debbie. Allie cleaned up the living room of their sleeping arrangements while Bea went outside around the corner to get her car and pull it up into the drive-way of Liz’s house. After Allie cleaned up the living room, she exited Liz’s house, making sure to lock the door, and got into Bea’s car so they could leave.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been to the house to shower and change, and now they were parked in the apartment complex of Lillie’s place of residence. Bea decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try to talk to Lillie to see if she had anything to say. Bea took one look to Allie before opening the car door to get out, Allie soon followed after her. They walked together to Lillie’s apartment, and Bea found that she was pretty nervous. She wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because she was afraid that Lillie wouldn’t cooperate with them.

Bea raised her hand and firmly knocked on Lillie’s door. If she wanted any information, then she was going to have to at least be nice. Lillie opened the door soon after. Bea felt physically sick to her stomach seeing what she had done to Lillie. Lillie’s left eye was black and blue and her lip was split. She had a couple of cuts on her cheek, but it wasn’t huge.

 

“If you’re here to bash me again, then just go away. I don’t have time for this.” Lillie said and went to close her door.

 

Before Bea thought about it, she stuck her hand out to stop the door from closing.

 

“I’m not going to bash you. I just want to talk.” Bea said.

 

“You think I want to talk to you?” Lillie pointed to her own face, pointing out what Bea had done to her.

 

“I…I’m sorry.” Bea shrugged. “I was out of hand.”

 

Lillie nodded her head. “Yeah, you were.”

 

“Can we please talk? Please.” Bea pleaded.

 

Bea could tell that Lillie was thinking about it, so when Lillie stepped to the side and told them to come in, Bea felt extremely relieved. They sat in the living room of Lillie’s apartment. Bea and Allie sat on the sofa, and Lillie sat in her armchair.

 

“So, what do you wanna talk about?” Lillie asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

 

“I want to know how you knew my daughter’s name.” Bea said seriously.

 

“I heard you say it before.” She shrugged.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“It’s not bullshit.”

 

“I’ve never said Debbie’s name in front of you before.”

 

Allie saw how Lillie uncomfortably swallowed whatever nervousness away.

 

“Lillie, whatever you know, please tell us. You won’t get any repercussions.” Allie assured.

 

Lillie sighed. “You have to promise me that you won’t let Bea go ape-shit on me again and then I’ll tell you.” She told Allie.

 

“I promise.” Bea said before Allie had a chance to reply.

 

“After the first time you bashed me here,” Lillie started. “I listened to you. I wasn’t going to go anywhere near Allie again, but I was still angry. So, I went and slashed Allie’s tires on her car, I wanted to get my message across. I figured you knew it was me, so I was expecting you to come to my apartment to beat me up again. And when there was a knock at my door, but it wasn’t you…it was some big dude who looked really scary, like he was part of the mob or something. I know of Harry, I know he’s in prison, and that’s how I know Debbie’s name.”

 

“But how?”

 

“Apparently, Harry had some people follow you guys around from when y’all visited him and-”

 

“You slashed my tires after we visited Harry the first time. He didn’t know we were coming, so he couldn’t have had people follow us.” Allie implied.

 

“No, he did know. I made the visiting appointment before we went and they had to ask him if he wanted to see us or not.” Bea said.

 

“Anyway, I guess he told some people to wait for you guys at the prison and follow you when you left. The guy who showed up at my place after I slashed Allie’s tires said he saw me do it. So, I guess they watched you at your job too and that’s how he knew where I lived, he followed me. He asked me questions on why I did it and I told him that I didn’t like you guys, that both of you were fucked up. He reported that to Harry and Harry wanted me involved to fuck with you guys. I didn’t want to get involved at first, but the mob looking guy threatened me. So, I agreed to do whatever. Sampson is the mob guy’s name, he told me Debbie’s name and said to do whatever to work Bea up, to drive her crazy. I was never going to do anything to Debbie, she’s a kid. So, that’s why I just said her name at the bar when you attacked me. I just did what Harry and Sampson told me to do.” Lillie explained.

 

“But how can Harry get involved with anyone on the outside? He has no phone privileges.” Bea argued.

 

“Twisted prison screws.” Allie said, remembering what her Aunt Kaz had told her.

 

“There ya go.” Lillie said.

 

“How can I even believe what you’re saying is true?” Bea asked.

 

“You don’t have to believe me, but it’s the truth. I don’t want to be in this situation, so that’s why I’m telling you. I want to be left alone, I want nothing to do with anything.”

 

Bea let out a deep sigh.

 

“It’s hard to make up this kind of stuff anyway. How else would I know Harry or Debbie’s name?” Lillie added.

 

Bea stood up from the sofa. “I’m going to go, to think about everything you told me. You’re going to help me put a stop to Harry’s shit. That’s the only way you’re going to be able to get left alone. I’ll be back within a few days.”

 

Bea left out of Lillie’s apartment and Allie followed her. Bea wanted to believe Lillie, and it would be stupid of her not to. She wanted everything to be back to normal, to how it was before she even visited Harry in the first place. She was going to keep a close eye on her surroundings for next few days. She just hoped that Lillie wasn’t bullshitting her.

 

“How are you going to put a stop to Harry’s shit?” Allie asked after they got into Bea’s car and began to drive.

 

“There’s only one way,” Bea looked over to Allie. “I’ve got to visit him again.”

 

“Bea…”

 

“I’ve got to, Allie. I want it all stopped. I want to be able to be with you and Deb and not have to worry about what’s to come from Harry. I want to be worry free. For just once in my fucking life I want Harry to leave me alone so I can finally be happy.”

 

Allie reached over and placed her hand on Bea’s thigh. “You do what you got to do. I’m with you one hundred percent.”

 

Bea reached one hand down to intertwine her and Allie’s fingers while she continued to drive. She gave Allie a slight smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, back at home, Bea was sitting at the kitchen table deep in her thoughts while Allie was phoning a pizza company so they could have pizza for dinner. Debbie had been dropped off back home an hour ago and was now in the living room playing on her mum’s iPad. Bea didn’t know what to even do when she decided to visit Harry, again. She knew if she approached him about the situation, then he’d get even more angry. And as always, Harry was suffocating her every thought. But along with the thoughts of Harry, were what Lillie had said. She hoped that Lillie was telling the truth, it was all she had at the moment. She was pulled out of her trance by slender arms encircling around her neck from behind, and soft plump lips kissing on the skin beneath her ear.

 

“The pizza has been ordered. I ordered pepperoni for Deb and chicken supreme for us.” Allie said, placing yet another kiss to her lover’s neck.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem, babe.” She walked around to the front of Bea and helped herself to sit on Bea’s lap, her front to Bea’s. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Bea sighed. “And about the things Lillie told us. I just hope she was telling the truth.”

 

“You want her working with Harry to be the truth?” Allie asked, a little shocked.

 

“I wish she wasn’t, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. I’ve got nothing else.”

 

“I know, babe. Everything will be okay.”

 

“You keep saying that.” Bea snorted.

 

“Because it’s true.” Allie said.

 

“But what if everything’s not going to be okay? What if this never ends?”

 

“It will, nothing lasts forever.” Allie assured. “Sometimes the best thing that you can do is not think about it. Just breathe and have faith that everything will work out for the best.”

 

Bea just nodded her head. Not so much in agreement, but in understanding.

 

“Besides,” Allie began. “If things with Harry don’t settle down, then we could always ditch this place and move to Brisbane…or Perth.” She smiled.

 

Bea sucked her teeth in a playful manner. “You’re just trying to get me to yourself.”

 

Allie fake gasped. “You’ve found out my sinister plan.”

 

Bea laughed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Allie’s waist and kissing her passionately.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” She whispered.

 

“Funny, I think the same thing every morning when I wake up to see you already looking at me.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea nuzzled her face into the crook of Allie’s neck, inhaling her scent. The scent that brings her the most comfort.

 

“I’m going to be a little late coming home this Tuesday after work.” Allie said, ending their comforting silence.

 

“Why?” Bea asked, lifting her head to look at Allie.

 

“It’s going to be four years since my mum passed, and I go to her grave every year on the day she passed.”

 

“Want me to go with you?” Bea asked.

 

“Not this time, maybe another.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Allie smiled and nodded her head.

 

“The pizza is here!!” Debbie hollered.

 

“Deb, there hasn’t even been a-” Bea was interrupted by a firm knock on the front door. “Knock on the front door yet…” She finished and Allie laughed.

 

Allie got up from Bea’s lap and went to the door to answer it. She paid for the pizza and carried the two boxes to the kitchen, Debbie following after her with her mouth wide open.

 

* * *

 

 

After they all got filled up on pizza for dinner, Bea went to her bathroom to have a shower and then to relax in hot water to try to clear her mind. She took a quick shower and as she was filling the tub up with hot water, she dimmed her bathroom lights so it would be a more relaxing setting for her. The tub was filled with water and she eased her body down into the water. Bea sighed in relief as the hot water surrounded her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the tub. The problem with Bea is that she overthinks way too much. Her overthinking made things worse than it actually is. Of course, Harry is the worst possible problem she could have, but her overthinking about him is making it worse. She knew she needed to calm herself so she could have a clearer mind, but that’s hard for her because of what he put her through so many times before.

 

She had been in the tub for quite some time now just enjoying the quiet. Then she heard the bathroom door open and close, and she opened her eyes to see a naked Allie standing before her. Allie had a cheeky smirk on her face with one of her hands on her hip.

 

“What are you doing?” Bea finally asked.

 

Allie reached over to the counter to grab a hair clip so she could pin her hair up. “I’m going to join you. You’ve been in here for a while, so it must be a good bath.” She smiled and turned back to Bea. “Scoot up.”

 

“Where’s Deb?”

 

“She’s in her pajamas curled up on the sofa with her blankey and drinking milk watching Looney Toons. She’s content, for now. So, scoot.”

 

Bea scooted forward in the tub so Allie could climb in behind her. She had just realized that they never sat in a tub together like this before, they’ve only showered together. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and pulled her back against her. Bea leaned her head back on Allie’s shoulder and rested her arms over Allie’s thighs, grazing her fingers on the outside of her thighs. Allie lazily traced her fingers around Bea’s belly button.

 

“You just love playing with my belly button, don’t you?” Bea jokingly asked when she felt Allie flick her finger over her naval.

 

“I love playing with a lot of things on you.” Allie smirked and pressed her lips against Bea’s ear.

 

Allie slid her hand lower to cup Bea’s mound. Bea lightly gasped and dropped her hand to cover Allie’s.

 

“Allie…we can’t, not with Debbie still awake.”

 

“No?”

 

“She might walk in on us.”

 

“Her eyes have been glued to the TV screen ever since you’ve been in here. She isn’t going anywhere.” She pulled Bea’s earlobe into her mouth and worked her fingers between Bea’s folds. She smiled when she felt Bea spread her legs wider. “That’s my girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

After their bathroom antics, and Bea going to the brink more than once because of Allie’s relentlessness, they were dressed into their night wear and have joined Debbie in the living room. Bea seen that Debbie had fallen asleep, so she went to pick her up to take her to bed, but she found that she couldn’t even lift Debbie. Allie had noticed straight away and she grabbed the cup that Debbie’s milk was in and handed it to Bea.

 

“Here, you take this to the kitchen. I’ll carry Debbie to her bed,” She lifted Debbie off the sofa and into her arms. “It seems that your body is awfully weak for some reason. I guess that bath did some good for you.” She winked and took Debbie to her room.

 

Bea had taken the empty cup to the kitchen and was now in her bed waiting on Allie. She had finally appeared through the bedroom door. Allie closed the door behind her and walked to the bed, crawling over Bea’s legs to get to her side of the bed. She shuffled under the blankets and pressed her body up against Bea’s side. Allie snuck her hand under Bea’s shirt and began tracing lazy circles on her skin.

They had been laying in bed for a while, everything being innocent enough. Bea felt the need to touch her girlfriend get more and more harder to control, so she gave in. She pushed Allie onto her back and then straddled the blonde. She kissed Allie’s lips with so much passion, it left Allie breathless. Bea traced her index finger down the side of Allie’s face.

 

“You know,” Bea began. “We haven’t made use of that _toy_ in quite some time now.”

 

Allie felt the wave of arousal hit her body and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

 

“What do you say?” Bea added.

 

“I’d say that you really know how to make a girl’s panties wet, Bea.”

 

Bea smirked. “Hm, I think I might have to feel for myself.” She said seductively as she began trailing her hand down Allie’s body until it disappeared under the waistband of her bottoms. Allie audibly gasped when she felt Bea’s fingers spread through her overly wet core. “Jesus, Allie. You’re going to have to get rid of these underwear, they’re ruined with your arousal…you naughty girl.” She leant down, licking her tongue across Allie’s parted lips. She removed her hand from Allie’s bottom and sucked on the fingers that were in between Allie’s legs.

 

“ _Holy, fuck…Bea._ ” Allie moaned. “Fuck me.”

 

“I plan to.”

 

Bea got off of Allie and went to the spot they kept their feeldoe at. They hadn’t used it in a while and Bea knew it was because Allie wanted the decision to be completely left up to her. When Bea used it the last time on Allie, she loved it. It brought a new sense of power to her and she loved having both of her hands available while still fucking Allie in that way.

Bea stripped herself of her clothes before going back to the bed. She was wet enough herself, so the toy slipped easily inside of her and she crawled back on top of Allie. She could do a little foreplay, but she wasn’t feeling it. She wanted Allie as soon as possible, so she literally ripped Allie’s clothes off her. She pushed Allie’s legs apart and hovered above her. She collided their lips together as she guided the toy inside of Allie, not wasting any time at all.

 

Bea was relentless. For some reason, she felt the need to have all of Allie right now. She moved her hips quickly, wanting to draw out as much pleasure as possible. She had never moved this rapidly before along with Allie. And Allie, she was a moaning mess, she was breathing heavily. She utterly enjoyed having Bea like this; going after what she wanted, and it brought greater pleasure to Allie that Bea was getting comfortable with taking what was hers, because Allie was completely Bea’s.

Bea bit down on Allie’s neck, probably a little too hard, as they both lost themselves to the inevitable orgasm that was bound to happen, moaning each other’s names. Allie lazily kissed Bea on her naked shoulder, seeps of sweat from Bea rolling onto her on body. Bea collapsed on top of Allie for a moment before rolling her body off of Allie’s. She tossed the toy to the ground as she tried to control her breathing. She looked over to Allie who was also trying to control her heavy breathing, she had her hand resting on her chest. Bea found the energy to roll onto her side so she could look at Allie better and make sure that she was okay.

 

“Are you okay?” Bea asked quietly. When Allie didn’t respond, Bea began to worry. “Was I too much?”

 

Allie finally turned her head to Bea. “I’m definitely okay. And no, you were not too much, Bea. That was…I can’t even describe it. It was unbelievable.”

 

Bea let herself smile. “So, you liked it?”

 

“I loved it.”

 

Bea dropped her head down on Allie’s chest and draped her arm over her body. Even after what they had just done, she couldn’t get enough of feeling Allie.

 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Bea confessed. “I just wanted you, all of you. I don’t know why I moved so…fast like that.”

 

“I most certainly am not complaining.” Allie chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Bea. It was hot as fuck. I loved having you just take me like that. I’m all yours.”

 

Bea kissed the swell of Allie’s chest. “Will it always be so fulfilling?”

 

“Sex?” Allie asked.

 

“Not just any sex…sex with you.”

 

“Well, I hope you never get bored of it with me.” Allie chuckled. “Honestly, I think it just matters who you’re doing it with. For me, sex with you will never bore me, it will always satisfy me. I won’t need anyone else for that, ever.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll get tired of it with you either. Besides, you were the one who brought it out of me to begin with.” She joked. Her face then turned serious. “You’re the person that I want to spend forever with.”

 

Allie’s heart swelled. Her and Bea had never had the conversation of marriage with each other, and Allie wasn’t going to push the topic, but to have Bea say that it really made Allie feel like that marriage is what Bea wanted with her. She knew she would marry Bea in a heartbeat, but like everything else, she was going to leave that choice up to the redhead. She was sure marriage is where this relationship was headed because Bea did give her a promise ring, that she still wore proudly, and a promise ring was a symbol of a future marriage. She loved Bea with all her heart and she wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Bea kissed Allie on the lips and turned over to go to sleep, leaving Allie in her thoughts. She hoped all of the drama would be over soon, so her and Bea could live their lives together without Harry trying to ruin them in the process. She wanted their little family to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had been dozed off for quite some time now when she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see that it was Debbie standing by her side of the bed with tears in her eyes. Allie quickly sat up, making sure to keep the blanket covering her as she was still naked from her previous activity with Bea, and she looked over her shoulder to see that Bea was still sleeping. She ran her fingers through Debbie’s hair.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” She asked quietly.

 

“I had a bad dream about the monsters. They’re under my bed and in my closet again.”

 

Allie had realized that Debbie hadn’t had a bad dream about the monsters in a while and wondered what all of a sudden spurred them on at the moment. Nevertheless, she pointed to her shirt and shorts that were discarded on the floor and asked if Debbie could grab them for her. She put on the clothes that Debbie handed while still in the bed and then got out of the bed. She picked Debbie up and carried her to her room. She flicked the lights on and set Debbie on her bed.

 

“Where’s that bottle I gave you a long time ago? The monster spray, remember?” Allie asked.

 

“Mum put it in the kitchen.”

 

“Well, that’s not a good place for it, monsters don’t go in the kitchen.” She smiled. She turned to walk out of the room, but Debbie stopped her.

 

“Don’t leave me!”

 

She walked to Debbie and picked her up again. She carried her all the way to the kitchen to get the monster spray that was discarded in the cabinet that had the kitchen cleaning supplies in it. She grabbed the monster spray and went back to Debbie’s room. She set Debbie back on the bed and turned the nozzle on the spray bottle so it would spray when she pulled the trigger.

 

“Under the bed and in the closet?” Allie asked for confirmation, and Debbie nodded her head.

 

Allie opened Debbie’s closet and sprayed the ‘monster spray’, which was really just water, around. She then got on her knees and bent over to spray under Debbie’s bed. She got the whole ‘monster spray’ idea from when she was little girl herself. When she was Debbie’s age she was afraid of monsters under the bed too, so her mum made the ‘monster spray’. When she found out the truth about the monster spray, she was probably ten and she got angry about it. But now she laughed at the memory.

Getting up from the floor, she set the spray bottle on Debbie’s night stand and then proceeded to tuck Debbie into bed.

 

“Can you sleep with me?” Debbie asked.

 

“I would, but then your mum would get scared about being alone.”

 

“Mum was alone all the time before you came.” Debbie said innocently.

 

“Yeah, but now it’s different for her. She needs my company.”

 

“Well,” Debbie proceeded to get from under her blankets. “Looks like I’m sleeping with you guys tonight.”

 

“Nooo,” Allie stopped Debbie and re-tucked her under the blankets. “If you want the monsters to leave you alone, then you’ve got to show them that you aren’t scared. You stay here and sleep tonight in your own bed, then they will see that you aren’t scared of them and they’ll go to a different house.”

 

“They will?”

 

“Yeah,” Allie smiled. “I used to be scared of the monsters under my bed too, but I defeated them and you’re going to do the same, tonight.” She clicked Debbie’s night light on and then kissed her on the forehead. “You sleep tight and don’t worry about the monsters, I’ve killed them with the monster spray, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good night, Deb” She walked to Debbie’s door to leave.

 

“I love you, mama.”

 

Allie turned back towards Debbie and she smiled. “I love you too, baby.” She walked out and closed the door behind her.

 

She had a smile on her face the whole walk back to her bed with Bea. Her and Debbie hadn’t really said that to each other much, or at all, so it felt like a big step in their relationship as mother and daughter. She slid into the bed beside Bea and Bea instantly gravitated towards her, causing Allie to smile even more.

 

“And where did you run off to?” Bea asked sleepily.

 

“Deb had a problem with the monsters under her bed and in her closet, so I went and took care of it.”

 

“I didn’t know she still had that problem.”

 

“Me either. It must have gone away for a while and then came back.” Allie shrugged.

 

Bea leaned up a little on her elbow, sliding her other hand over Allie’s hip bone and kissing Allie on her neck. “You’re so good for Deb…and for me.” She nibbled down on Allie’s neck.

 

“Again?” Allie asked, excited where this might be going.

 

Bea hummed. “I just can’t get enough of you, Alliecat.”

 

“I’ve got a very horny mama on my hands. Is it that time of the month for someone?” Allie joked.

 

“You think you’re so clever.”

 

“Very much so.” She said, colliding their lips together straight after. She knew where this was headed with Bea, and it excited her. As she said earlier, sex with Bea will never bore her. Bea Smith was the only one for her. She was right where she wanted to be, doing what she wanted to do; spreading her legs wide for her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked chapter 45 and I hope it wasn't a disappointment! I still have plenty of chapters to go before I decide to do that time jump for the Ballie baby (I haven't forgotten, I even have a few chapters of that already written). And I hope you all stick around for that :)   
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read this little story of mine. All the support and wonderful comments really keep me going, so thank you. It means so much to me. I love being able to share my Ballie story to give you guys that Ballie bubble we all need. I still have a tiny amount of hope that we will get a badass Bea Smith return in Wentworth (I'm delusional, I know), but I just really miss her and I think the writers did a shit thing to let her go...sorry, that's just my opinion.   
> On another note, let me know what you thought of this chapter. xxx


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy August :) here's a new chapter :)

“Don’t say anything that will provoke him.” Bea said seriously. “Better yet, just don’t say anything at all.” She looked at Lillie with all seriousness etched on her face.

 

“Is he really that bad?” Lillie asked.

 

“Just put it this way, anything that you say that he doesn’t agree with, he will find a way to torture you and make your life a living hell. I’ve been living in his demeaning ways for six years, and I’m tired of him being able to control me even after he’s been sent to prison. I want it over with.”

 

Lillie nodded her head and they both got out of Bea’s car to walk into the prison to visit Harry.

 

Bea had decided to take Lillie with her to visit Harry. She didn’t know why she decided on that, maybe to rub in his face that she knows about his plan. She still had no idea what she was going to say or do. She wished Allie was here, but as soon as she got off work she was going to visit her mother’s grave, and maybe it was best that she wasn’t here.

Her and Lillie signed it and got their visitor passes. They got escorted into the visitor center and to a table that Harry was already at. Both of them sat down, Bea’s eyes never leaving Harry.

 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting forever for you to show up.” Harry grumpily said. “What’s this visit for anyway? You said you were never going to come back.”

 

“Just a social visit, Harry.”

 

He chuckled and his gaze shifted to Lillie. “Bringing some more of your girlfriends for me to meet, eh? Where’s Allie? She finally got tired of you or did she realize how much of a prude you are?”

 

“Nah, Allie is just at work. But you should know that though, right?”

 

“Why would I know that?” He smirked.

 

“You’re such a sick fuck.” Bea spat. “But I guess you should know that this is Lillie. The girl you got to fuck with me using Debbie’s name.”

 

Harry diverted his eyes back to Lillie and tightened his jaw. “I don’t believe you. I don’t know a Lillie.”

 

“But you know a Sampson, yeah? The guy you had follow me and Allie around?” Bea pressed on.

 

“How do you know about him?”

 

“Oh, Lillie here told me all about him.”

 

“How do you know his name?” Harry asked Lillie.

 

“He told me.” She shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Fucking dumbass.” He mumbled.

 

“Harry, I want you to stop. Whatever you’re trying to do, just stop.” Bea demanded.

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. I will keep going until I’m satisfied.”

 

“What the fuck is it that you want from me?!”

 

“I just want you to suffer the way I have been.”

 

“I have!” Bea yelled. “For the past six years, you’ve been abusing me. You almost killed me. You deserve everything you’re getting behind these walls.”

 

“And I wouldn’t be behind these walls if it wasn’t for you!”

 

“You being behind these walls is all your fault. If you would have just been a man and not put your hands on me, then none of this would be happening.” Bea said.

 

“But then you wouldn’t have your pretty little blonde.” Harry grinned.

 

“Yes, I would. Because I never loved you. Our marriage was toxic even before you started hitting me, and I would’ve divorced you. You don’t know how me and Allie met, it would’ve happened that same way if you were still out here.”

 

“Yeah, and I would’ve fucking killed her with my own hands…instead of getting someone else to do it for me.”

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Bea gritted her teeth.

 

“That’s the plan, Bea. I’m going to have Allie killed, then you. I don’t know what to do with little Deb though. Do you think she’d like to be with both of her _mum’s_ in the afterlife?”

 

“You shut the fuck up, you fucking cow.”

 

Lillie was just sitting there, trying to make sense of it all.

 

“I’ll tell you how I was going to make Allie suffer, so you’ll try to save her and there’d be two birds gone with one stone.” He grinned and leaned across the table in a provoking matter. “I know her routine. Go to work, pick up Deb, go home. How boring? Anyway, I know she calls you on the way home every day…she’d get off the phone with you and you’d be expecting her home with Debbie. But then you’d get the most devastating call of your life, saying how Allie drove her car off-” Harry was interrupted by Bea jumping across the table and punching him in the face as hard as he could. His chair flipped over and Bea tried to climb on top of him to punch him some more, but she grabbed by a guard and pulled away to a separate room, along with Lillie.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie got out of her car with flowers in her hands and made her way to her mum’s grave. Every time she would visit her mum she’d have tears in her eyes, but not today. She was excited to tell her mum all about Bea. Since her mum died she had an empty place in her heart, but Bea had filled that void. No love will ever be the same love that her mum gave her, but Bea had come close and Bea doesn’t even realize.

She sat on the grass by her mum’s head stone and set the flowers down over the burial plot. She rested her head on the side of the head stone and smiled.

 

“Hey, mum. It’s been a while.” She started. “And I’m sorry, life has been hectic. I’m not working at the diner anymore. I’ve finished college and I now have a job at the hospital as a therapist for the sick children. I love it. What I do brings so much joy to me to be able to talk with those children every day. I’ve actually grown quite attached to them, and before you say anything…I know, I’m not supposed to.” She laughed. “I’ve also met someone. She’s great, you’d love her. I know you didn’t like Kim, but this one’s different, I swear it. She’s so kind, generous, loving, and she actually cares about me. Her name’s Bea. She owns her own hair salon with a friend of hers. She has a daughter, Debbie. She’s five and she’s so full of love, like her mum. We’ve been together for almost seven months. We live together.” She smiled. “I wish you were still here so you could meet her. She’s so beautiful. It wouldn’t do its justice if I tried to describe her to you, she’s _that_ beautiful. I will bring her here to meet you one day, I promise.” She sighed. “I miss you so much, more and more every day. It’s selfish to wish you were still here because I know how much pain you were in, but I do wish you were still here. Because I’m in need of some of your motherly advice.”

 

Allie sat there with her mother for an hour just talking to her, catching her up on the current events, before deciding to leave. She kissed her fingers and ran them over the headstone, and saying ‘I love you’ before walking back to where her car was parked. She got into her car and smiled. For the first time in her life, she was really content with everything, except for the Harry situation. He could fuck off. But other than that, everything was perfect to her. She was just getting ready to start driving when her phone began ringing. Picking it up, she saw it was Bea and she answered happily.

 

“Hey, babe. I’m just leaving the cemetery to go pick up Deb. How was the visit with Harry?” She asked, cranking her car up.

 

“Allie, it’s Lillie.”

 

She pulled the phone from her ear to make sure it really was Bea’s caller I.D. that she read before putting it back to her ear.

 

“Where’s Bea?” Allie asked, getting worried.

 

“She’s, uh, she’s been arrested and taken to county jail. She’s not going to be booked, just detained until she has spoken with an attorney.” Lillie explained.

 

“What the fuck did she do?”

 

“Yeah, she kinda punched the shit out of Harry.”

 

“Kinda?!”

 

“Okay, she really punched the shit out of Harry.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Allie sighed. “W-what are they going to do?”

 

“They don’t know until she speaks to an attorney. All of that will be decided afterwards.”

 

“I’m on my way. Won’t be long.” Not giving Lillie the time of day to respond, she hung up the phone and began on her way to the county jail. She quickly called Liz to tell her what happened and asked her to keep Debbie for a few more hours. She then called Franky, also telling her what happened and to have her meet her at the county jail.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie pulled up to the county jail and she saw Franky already standing at the entrance. She parked her car and jumped out, literally running to the entrance to Franky. She clicked the buzzer and waited for the door to click open before she opened it to walk in, Franky following her.

 

“Why am I here again?” Franky asked as they were walking down the corridor.

 

“I want you to talk to Bea, not some asswipe who doesn’t even know her situation.” Allie stopped walking and turned to another door. “Harry obviously provoked her.” She said before opening the door to walk in.

 

They walked to the woman who was sitting behind a glass shield.

 

“We’re here for a Beatrice Smith.” Allie spoke. “This is Francesca Doyle, her lawyer.”

 

The woman flipped through some papers before looking up at them over the top of her glasses.

 

“Smith has already been appointed an attorney, ma’am.”

 

“And? Did you not hear me? This is her lawyer, Bea needs to speak with her now.” Allie said, frustration clearly evident in her voice.

 

The woman huffed. “Let me see your identification, Francesca.”

 

Franky rummaged through her wallet to find the appropriate identification saying that she was well within the legal system.

 

“You’re a paralegal, not an attorney.” The woman said after she looked over Franky’s identification.

 

“I’ve almost finished my studies to be a lawyer. I know everything there is to know and Beatrice Smith is my client, and it is my right to speak with her.” Franky said, matter-of-factly.

 

 

After what seemed like forever, Franky was finally being led to the room that Bea was being held in for questioning and Allie was left in the waiting hall. Allie had asked about Lillie, and the woman said a statement had already been taken from her and she was sent home.

Franky opened the door to the room Bea was in and saw some guy talking to her.

 

“Listen, Beatrice. You did punch him and that’s assault. The-”

 

“Get out.” Franky interrupted.

 

The guy swiftly turned around.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Francesca Doyle, her lawyer. Now, get out.” She said again and the guy stood up this time to leave the room. Franky turned back to Bea and grinned. “How do ya like those shiny cuffs on ya?”

 

“Franky…I don’t have time for jokes.”

 

“Alright, alright.” She threw her hands up and sat down across from Bea, grabbing the folder to read the situation.

 

“How did you know I was here anyway?” Bea asked.

 

“Allie called me.”

 

“How did she know?”

 

“I don’t fucking know. I’m trying to concentrate on your charges, now hush.”

 

“That fucking guy is saying that I could do a maximum of three months for assault. Is that true?” Bea asked after a while.

 

Franky set the folder down. “Yeah, it’s true.” She answered and Bea threw her head back. “But, they have no evidence that he didn’t provoke you. It says that he was chained to his chair?”

 

“Yeah, grade A prisoner.” Bea rolled her eyes.

 

“Even if he didn’t touch you, it could still be a form of self-defense. Why did you punch him?”

 

“He was threatening me, Allie, and Debbie. He said he was going to kill Allie and kill me, maybe even Debbie.”

 

“Yeah, see. You’re not going to be doing any time, Red. So, don’t worry about it.” She picked Bea’s file up again. “It says there were cameras in the visitor center. I could go and have a look. I may even get a lady boner seeing you punch the shit out of that douche.” She joked.

 

“Franky…”

 

“I’m kidding! They can’t hold you here without evidence, but there are witnesses saying that you did punch him.” She blew out of her mouth. “Lillie’s statement could help, but they’d probably overlook it since she was with you, so they’ll see it as her siding with you. You may have to be held here over night.”

 

“What? I can’t be held here!”

 

“Calm down, would ya? You’d just be in a holding cell and I’ll be right back here in the morning.”

 

Bea angrily groaned. “Will this go to court?”

 

“Possibly. Harry wants to press charges, but if I can prove that he provoked you, then there’d be no reason for a court session.”

 

“Thanks, Franky.”

 

“No problem, Red.” She smiled. “I’m going to go see what they’re going to do with you, and I’ll be back to let you know.” She got up and exited the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky had been gone for a while and Bea was beginning to worry. She didn’t want to stay here overnight. She did nothing wrong in her eyes. She was tired of Harry’s shit, she just wanted it all to be over. It felt like she had been stuck in the room with her hands handcuffed to the table top for hours. She was bored, she just wanted to see Allie or Debbie…hell, even Franky would make her feel better.

She sat up straight in her chair when she heard the door being unlocked. It opened and in walked Franky with an unreadable facial expression.

 

Bea sighed. “Tell Allie I’m sorry.”

 

Franky grinned. “You can tell her yourself, Beatrice.”

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion as to why Franky called her by her real name, and then it made sense when an officer walked in to un-cuff her from the table. Franky had to sound professional and not use any nicknames when someone is present. Bea rubbed her wrists with her hands after they got un-cuffed and she stood up.

 

“Another witness came forward saying that Harry was threatening you. She claimed she was next to your table when you visited Harry and she heard when he said what he did. They had to make sure she was telling the truth, so we went to Walford to look to see if she was in the visitor’s center and she was. She gave a statement that was very similar to Lillie’s and now you can go home.” Franky smiled. “Harry will be questioned now, and maybe even some extra charges will be put on his sentence.” She watched as the officer left the room. “You’ve got one hell of a right hook on ya, Red. Remind me to never get on your bad side.” She chuckled.

 

“Don’t cross me and you should be fine.” Bea playfully winked.

 

They walked out of the room and down the corridor so Bea can be discharged to leave. After Bea signed necessary paper work, she was being escorted out of the county jail by an officer and Franky. They stood at the front of the county jail after the officer went back in.

 

“Thank you, Franky. I don’t know what I would do without you. If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, babe.” Franky winked.

 

Bea reached over and pulled Franky into a bone crushing hug. She pulled away when she heard her name being yelled, seeing Allie.

 

“Bea!” Allie yelled, running towards her.

 

Bea smiled and held open her arms for Allie to hug her. Allie literally jumped into Bea’s arms, wrapping her arms around Bea’s neck and her legs around Bea’s waist. Bea held her hands under Allie’s butt to hold her up. Allie place her legs back on the ground, but stayed glued to Bea and Bea kept her hands strictly on Allie’s butt. Allie slightly pulled back and gave Bea the most loving kiss, which Bea reciprocated.

 

“Ugh, you guys stop. I’m right here.” Franky stuck her tongue out in disgust.

 

“Oh, you love it.” Allie joked.

 

“You didn’t seem to complain when you watched us through the window that one time.” Bea bit back with equal jokiness.

 

“Ya got me.” Franky laughed. “Alright, you two behave. I’m going back home.”

 

“Thank you again, Franky.” Bea said.

 

“No worries!”

 

Allie placed a small kiss to Bea’s lips before moving her mouth to Bea’s ear. “Let’s go home. I want you all to myself.” She whispered, sending chills down Bea’s back.

 

Bea pulled back. “I don’t know if I can wait until we get home.” She whispered back, seeing Allie’s eyes go a shade darker than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

Exactly as expected, Bea couldn’t wait to get home to have Allie the way she wanted. She ended up having Allie pulling the car over into some pull off on the side of the road and she pulled Allie onto her lap, taking her just like that. Having Allie grind down onto her fingers. Bea was completely lost for words. Taking Allie like that, in her car, was beautiful to her. Everything about it made her want to ravish Allie all over again. Allie couldn’t believe how sexual Bea has been recently, not that she was complaining. Her and Bea had been going at it like a couple of rabbits; two to three times a day with more than one orgasm at a time. It was great and Allie loved that Bea couldn’t wait until they were home in bed, she just had to have her. It was quite hot to Allie really.

 

After their roadside antics, they were at Liz’s house to pick up Debbie. Liz had insisted that they stay over for dinner, but Bea said they had other plans and that she was tired from being at the county jail and she just wanted to get home. On the way home, Debbie told them what her day was like. She said that her Gma had taken her to pier to go fishing and that she had tried oysters for the first time and she loved them. Bea was never a fan of oysters, something that Allie had just found out since they were talking about it, but Allie loved oysters. They decided to pick up some Chinese Take-out as a late dinner and on the way to pick it up, Debbie began playing ‘I Spy’ with her mum’s.

They finished eating their dinner at home and Bea let Debbie stay up a little later than normal so she wouldn’t have to go to sleep on a full tummy. It was around 9pm and Bea took out a board game for all of them to play for a little while. She ended up picking monopoly, forgetting how long the game could go on for, so when they finished the game it was going on midnight. Debbie didn’t really quite know what was going on in the game, but Bea tried to help her as much as she could. Debbie just really watched Bea and Allie argue because Bea kept putting hotels on the boardwalk and Allie would keep landing on them so she’d have to pay lots of monopoly money causing her to go into bankruptcy. Bea thought it was funny, but Allie was clearly frustrated.

Bea sent Debbie to bed after they cleaned up the board game. No one won, they just stopped playing when it began to get too late. Although they all knew that Bea was going to be the one winning anyway. After Bea and Allie tucked Debbie into bed and gave her a good night kiss, they retreated to their bedroom and Allie asked questions about what happened during her detainment period at the county jail while they were laying in bed. Bea told her that she was just in a room most of time talking to people, trying to get her side of the story taken. She had just been happy that a witness stepped forward or else the process would have been a really long process. Bea didn’t really have to punch him, it was probably a little too out of line, but she just really needed him to shut the fuck up. He was threatening her family, that’s never going to pass by Bea with pretty colors.

 

“So, you didn’t get a mugshot taken then?” Allie asked.

 

“Nope.”

 

Allie sucked her teeth. “Damn.”

 

“Why?” Bea chuckled.

 

“I wanted to print your mugshot out and frame it to put it in our house.” She grinned as she turned over to lay on her stomach to look at Bea.

 

“Well, sorry. No mugshot. I was only detained, not booked.”

 

“Wish I was there to have seen you punch the shit out of that prick. I bet it was hot.”

 

“Just ask Franky, I’m sure she’ll tell you.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie laughed.

 

“The guy I was talking to before Franky was trying to say that I would have needed to serve a maximum sentence of three months for assault. Franky called bullshit right away.”

 

“Three months? Shit. I wouldn’t be able to live without you for three months.”

 

“Me either. But that’s not what I was thinking of when he said it.”

 

“What were you thinking of?” Allie asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

 

Bea pushed Allie over so she was laying on her back and Bea climbed on top of her.

 

“I was thinking about how I wouldn’t have been able to touch you for three months, make you lose yourself under my fingers. The thought just killed me.” She grabbed the hem of Allie’s shirt and pulled it over her head, leaning down to nibble on her neck. She cupped Allie’s left breast and ran her thumb over her nipple, it hardening just from Bea’s touch. “ _God_ , Allie. You’re so beautiful.”

 

Allie moaned in appreciation.

 

“I can’t get enough of feeling you. I just want to touch you and have you all the time.” She moved her body lower so she could pull Allie’s nipple into her mouth. She bit down gently, causing Allie to arch her back up. “You drive me wild.” She used her hands to pull the draw string on Allie’s pajama bottoms so she could take them off. She pulled Allie’s bottoms down her legs and threw them to the floor. She slid her hands up Allie’s legs smoothly. She hooked her fingers into Allie’s underwear. “I’ve never been this sexual before. In fact, I tried avoiding it for so long. But with you, _god_ , I crave it.” She slowly slid Allie’s underwear off and climbed back up her body, pressing a soft kiss to Allie’s mound causing her to whimper before settling down on her waist. “I hope I’m not being too much for you. You’d tell me if you didn’t want to, right?”

 

“Even if I didn’t want to, you always put me in the mood when you do shit like this.”

 

Bea leant down and kissed Allie between her breasts. “You never have to do anything just because I want to.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Allie smiled. “Yes, so much. But let’s do something different.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s try out your little fantasy.”

 

Bea’s face reddened. “We don’t have to.” She shyly said.

 

“Yes, we do.” She grabbed at Bea’s shirt. “Now get naked. I’ll help guide you through it.”

 

Bea climbed off Allie and discarded her clothes, putting on a little show for her lover in the process. After she discarded her clothing she got back on the bed, but sat next to Allie instead. Allie sat up and grabbed Bea by the back of her neck, pulling her close. Allie leaned in close, but to tease Bea a little she pulled back. Bea chased her mouth causing Allie to smile. She gave in and open mouthed kiss Bea with her tongue instantly going in Bea’s mouth. Bea moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in Allie’s hair. They kissed like that for a little bit, grabbing at each other. Until Allie pulled away and laid back down.

 

“Straddle me, but have your back facing me.” Allie instructed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” She assured. “Come on.”

 

Bea got on top of Allie the way she was told to. Allie guided her to the position that they needed to be in. Allie bent her knees up and spread her legs a little for Bea’s face to fit between her legs. Bea stayed on her knees above Allie, too scared she would suffocate her if she let herself down, but Allie said that she wouldn’t suffocate. Bea finally lowered herself fully, her mound close to Allie’s face. Allie bit on her bottom lip and moaned at the smell of Bea’s arousal. Allie told Bea that it was just like going down on each other, but it was at a different angle and they’d be doing it at the same time.

Seeing how Bea was hesitant, Allie took the first swipe of her tongue to Bea’s folds. She used her tongue to spread open Bea’s folds and licked around to lather out Bea’s core with her own arousal. Bea was too distracted by Allie’s tongue that she couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand. Bea breathed her hot air against Allie’s center, causing the blonde to moan out, before she used her mouth against Allie. She wrapped her arms around Allie’s hips and held her hands against her butt. She buried her tongue through Allie’s folds and went straight to Allie’s clit. She lightly flicked her tongue over the bud a few times, causing Allie to buck her hips upwards.

Allie continued to swipe her tongue up and down over Bea’s clit to stimulate and engorge it. Bea was moaning while trying to work her tongue on Allie’s clit, she was doing it lazily because Allie’s tongue work was distracting her. Allie had slowed down her tongue movements, so this gave Bea a chance to work Allie up. She used her mouth as a suction to pull Allie’s clit into her mouth and she sucked gently. Allie felt herself building up and she squeezed her legs around Bea’s head. She felt Bea release her clit from her mouth and then she used her tongue to press down on her clit while moving her tongue back and forth.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Allie moaned out. “Bea, that feels _so_ good. Don’t stop.” She felt herself beginning to breathe heavier. “Bea…” Allie used her lips to suck on Bea’s clit while she slipped one finger into Bea’s opening. She felt Bea gasp and she added a second finger. She felt Bea’s inner walls clench around her fingers and she slowly thrusted them in and out while continuing to suck on Bea’s clit.

 

Bea squeezed her hands on Allie’s butt. “Allie…Allie… _fuck_.” She turned her head and gave the inside of Allie’s thigh a light bite before going back to Allie’s center.

 

Allie curled her fingers to Bea’s g-spot and she kept caressing that area with her fingers. Bea pressed her tongue down on Allie’s clit again, moving it around in circles. Allie felt her body start to tremble and she was not about to lose herself before Bea did. So, she relentlessly sucked on Bea’s clit while she used her fingers to rub against her g-spot until Bea’s lost herself. And not too long later Bea had let herself loose, sending Allie over the edge with her. They both trembled, called out each other’s names, and moaned together.

Bea got off of Allie and turned around to face her, she collapsed down on her stomach on the bed beside the blonde. She wrapped an arm around Allie’s waist, just to have some sort of contact with her. She still hadn’t said a word, she just using her fingers to lightly brush across Allie’s side.

 

“Did you enjoy it as much as you thought you would?” Allie asked after they had settled themselves.

 

Bea lifted her head to look at Allie, with a smile on her face. “More than. It was amazing. You were amazing.” She kissed Allie’s shoulder. “Did you like it?”

 

“I like anything that involves you.” Allie answered. “Come here, let’s sleep.”

 

Allie pulled Bea close to her to have Bea lay on her chest. Bea tightened her arm around Allie and settled onto her chest. They said their good night’s and both of them fell into a peaceful sleep entangled in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for the continuous support!! :)


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy this chapter :)

It had been a few days since Bea did the unthinkable and punched Harry in the face, and so far she hadn’t heard any news from the situation. She was sure someone would have called her to let her know what happened with him, if he confessed to provoking and threatening Bea. But she heard nothing from anyone. Everything had been pretty quiet. They didn’t hear anything from Lillie either. Bea had told her to let her know if Sampson approached her in any way at all. Bea kept a close eye on her surroundings to see if anyone had been following her, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Bea woke up with the light peering in through her window, and she silently cursed Allie for leaving the curtains open from the previous night. They had a huge window in their bedroom and the previous night they had the curtains open to look at the sky full of stars while they laid on their bed. They could have easily went outside in the backyard to star watch if they wanted to, but they did it the lazy way; from their bedroom window. And they didn’t even end up having sex, they were both still fully clothed when Bea woke up that morning. Bea was pretty sure that she was so horny for the past week and a half because it was normally that time for her menstrual cycle. So, she was pretty calmed down now. She didn’t have a period though, but she still got the hormonal side effects when it was time. As soon as Debbie was born, Harry demanded that Bea get a partial hysterectomy so they could avoid having any more kids. Ironically enough though, he was sent to prison one month after Debbie was born.

 

Bea looked over to her clock, and it read in big red numbers, _8.45am_. She then looked over to Allie who was still sleeping soundly. She used the back of her knuckles to run them smoothly across Allie’s cheek. She was so lucky to have the blonde sleeping next to her. She wouldn’t want anyone else occupying that side of the bed. All she needed was her Alliecat and her wonderful daughter…even that silly turtle.

She watched as Allie fluttered her eyes opened. Allie blinked a few times before lightly stretching, a small groaning sound escaping her lips. She flipped her head over to look at Bea, who was already looking at her, and she smiled as soon as they made eye contact.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Allie turned on her side to have a better look at Bea.

 

“Good morning, Alliecat.”

 

Allie smiled wider at her pet name. “Is it time already?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll go wake Deb.” Allie went to get out of the bed, but Bea stopped her by pulling on her arm.

 

Bea pulled her close and softly kissed her lips. “Now you can go.”

 

Allie smiled and got out of the bed to wake Debbie and get her ready. Bea got out of the bed as well to go have a quick shower.

 

The previous day, Bea’s biological mother reached out to her again after a long time and they had talked on the phone for a little while. Then her mother asked if she wanted to meet for breakfast in the morning and that she could bring Allie and Debbie along if she was comfortable with it. Bea thought it was a good idea to go and have Debbie meet her mother. She hoped Debbie wouldn’t ask too many questions, she was good at that. Maybe she would grow up to be a lawyer, like Franky.

 

* * *

 

 

They got out of Bea’s jeep, Allie helping Debbie out of her booster seat, and they headed towards the small breakfast restaurant. Bea was wearing her light jeans with a white shirt and her toe loop sandals. She wasn’t a sandal type of person, but she liked these particular ones. Allie was wearing a yellow sundress that stopped just above her knees. The straps were thick and the dress itself flared out a little, she also wore sandals. Allie dressed Debbie in a navy blue romper that had white stars on it, with her wearing sandals as well.

Bea held the door to the restaurant open for Allie, who was carrying Debbie. Bea walked in after Allie and pulled her sunglasses off, she spotted her mother right away. A host approached them to take them to a table, but Bea told her that they were with someone who was already there. Bea walked to where her mother was, along with Allie and Debbie behind her. Her mother was sitting at a square table and when Bea approached her, she put her hand on her shoulder.

Her mother stood up with a smile on her face. She went to hug Bea, but hesitated. Bea noticed and pulled her mother in for a hug. Her mother then looked at Allie and Debbie. She ran her fingers across Debbie’s cheek and Debbie looked at her like she was crazy. She had her little eyebrows furrowed together and she opened her mouth to say something, but Bea stopped her. Bea hooked her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt and grabbed Debbie from Allie.

 

“Why can’t she talk to me?” Bea’s mother asked.

 

“She can. It’s just she was about to say something rude just now, and I prevented it.” She settled Debbie in one of the chairs. “She doesn’t know you, and she has a pretty mouth on her when she wants to.”

 

Debra nodded and then turned to Allie, she smiled. Allie outstretched her hand to shake hands, but Debra pulled Allie into a hug. They all sat at the table and ordered their drinks while they looked over the menu for a bit.

 

“Mum, I want this!” Debbie exclaimed happily.

 

Bea looked at what Debbie pointed at and then to Debbie. “You sure?”

 

Debbie nodded her head vigorously.

 

“Well, show me what it is that you want.” Debra smiled at Debbie.

 

Debbie looked at her mum to make sure it was okay, which Bea nodded her head. She then showed Debra what she wanted and Debra’s eyes went wide.

 

“Bea, you’re going to let her get that? That’s a lot of food! Pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast? The pancakes here are huge!” Debra was in disbelief that Debbie even picked that.

 

“Oh, she can eat it all.” Allie answered for Bea with a chuckle.

 

They all ordered their food and now they were waiting on it. The waitress gave Debbie a children’s menu that had different things on it that you could do. Like color, play tic-tac-toe, unscramble words, and another game that had two of same pictures and you had to find the difference in the pictures. Bea was sipping on her coffee while she watched Debbie start to get along with her mother. They were playing one of the tic-tac-toe games together.

 

“Oi! That’s cheating!” Debra laughed and Debbie giggled.

 

“No! I get two moves!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“Then so do I.” Debra stuck out her tongue and went to draw another circle in one of the spaces when Debbie pushed her pencil away from the paper. “Hey!”

 

Debbie giggled some more and drew another cross in one of the blank spaces.

 

Bea smiled at their banter. She was happy that Debbie was warming up to her mother and she loved seeing them pick at each other. She felt Allie grab ahold of her hand that was laying on top of the table. Allie ran her fingers across Bea’s knuckles and they kept their eyes locked on one another, which was short lived by Debra loudly gasping.

 

“Is that an engagement ring?! Bea, why didn’t you tell me?” Debra asked.

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together and then looked down at Allie’s hand; the promise ring. _Here we go_ , she thought.

 

“Mum, no. It’s not an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring.” Bea explained.

 

“A promise ring might as well be an engagement ring! It’s a ring that makes future marriage clear.”

 

“Mum…” Bea scrunched her face up and shook her head. She was in no way talking about this right now. Marriage was the last thing on her mind, promise ring or not. She felt Allie give her hand a light squeeze and she turned her head to look at her, who was softly smiling.

 

“Okay, we’ll drop it…for now.” Debra chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

Their food had arrived well over twenty minutes ago and Debbie’s food was practically gone, leaving Debra with her mouth hung open in surprise. She had really underestimated the young brunette. And to top it all off, Debbie began eating some food off of Allie’s plate when she finished the food on her own plate. Allie didn’t mind, she wasn’t going to finish it all anyway, so she allowed for Debbie to be her little vacuum cleaner for this meal. Allie took the last bite of food she wanted and then slid her plate over to Debbie, who smiled widely. And Bea was definitely not going to try to take the plate from Debbie because she knew with Debbie eating such a hardy breakfast, she was going to take a good nap later on in the day.

 

They finished eating their breakfast, and Debra paid for their meals before Bea could protest. She had said that it would be necessary for her to pay since she invited them all out and it was something that she wanted to do anyway. They all said their good byes to Debra and hugged her. While Debra hugged Bea, she whispered in her ear that she couldn’t wait for the wedding and Bea just rolled her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to marry Allie because she did, it’s just she didn’t want to rush it. She wanted to make sure that Allie was where she wanted to be, even though she’s said it a thousand times. Bea was also wary about marriage, she didn’t want Allie to feel like she was trapped. Marriage with Allie seemed like a dream come true, but there was no way she was going to rush it. She wanted everything to happen when it was supposed to.

 

Bea stopped by the store on the way home to pick up some ingredients to make some cupcakes. And to pick up some baby carrots for the turtle to snack on. Bea said she wanted to spend the afternoon baking cupcakes with her two favorite girls. Since she was the one that came up with the idea to bake cupcakes, she picked the kind she wanted, much to Debbie’s disapproval. Debbie wanted chocolate cupcakes while Bea wanted red velvet cupcakes. Allie put an end to their mother/daughter bickering by putting both boxes of the chocolate and red velvet cake mixes into their shopping cart. They then went around the store to buy the rest of the ingredients that they would need before heading home.

 

 

 

Bea, Allie, and Debbie were home in the kitchen wearing aprons that Bea suggested that they all get. Bea was in a great mood today and she seemed to be smiling more, especially since she bought them all aprons that had funny sayings on them. The apron Bea got for Debbie was blue and it had ‘messy but cute’ written on it in yellowing wording. Bea’s apron was black that had ‘Kiss The Cook’ written on it. Allie’s apron, that Bea picked out and was having a grand time laughing about it, had ‘may I suggest the sausage’ written on it with an arrow pointing downwards. Allie couldn’t be angry about it because it was pretty funny, and she enjoyed seeing Bea in such a playful mood.

 

While Bea was stirring the red velvet cake mixture in one bowl, Allie was helping Debbie stir the chocolate cake mixture in another. Bea looked over and saw how concentrated Debbie looked, so she dipped her finger in the mixture she was stirring to get some of it on her fingers and she smeared the cake mix on Debbie’s face. Debbie stood in shock for a moment before she put her whole hand into her cake mix. She had a handful of the cake mix trying to put it on her mum while it was dripping everywhere.

 

“Deb, no!” Allie said trying to grab a hold of Debbie’s arm.

 

Debbie whipped her arm around so Allie couldn’t grab it, but in the process the cake mix slung out of her hand and splattered across Allie’s face. Allie had her eyes closed and when she opened them she saw Debbie standing in front of her with a look of worry on her face, then she saw Bea standing a few steps away from Debbie trying to stifle a laugh. Allie used her hands to try to wipe most of the cake mix off her face. She grabbed the bowl that had the chocolate cake mix in it and went straight to Bea, who just had to start the little food fight.

 

“Allie, what are you-” Bea began to ask, but was interrupted by Allie lifting the bowl over her head and dumping the contents of it on top of her head. The chocolate cake mix rolled down Bea’s hair and face. Bea widened her eyes and sarcastically laughed. “You did not just do that.” She said still laughing.

 

Allie went to run away, but Bea grabbed her, holding her around her waist. Neither of them had been paying attention to Debbie who was standing in front of them with the other bowl of cake mixture in her hands, until they felt Debbie throw some on them. Allie started laughing hard and Bea let her go. Bea wiped her face with a paper towel, and they were all interrupted by Franky helping herself into the house.

 

“Hiya, neighbors!” She called out before walking into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw all of them covered in cake batter and then she saw Debbie holding the bowl with her hand in it. “Hey, hey, hey!” She held her hand out. “Don’t you throw none of that at me! Bea, tell her to put that shit down!”

 

Bea laughed. “Put it down, Deb.”

 

Debbie put the bowl down on the table and Franky relaxed.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Franky asked.

 

“Well,” Allie began as she walked across the kitchen to get a rag. “We were making cupcakes, then Bea started a food fight.”

 

Franky looked at Allie’s apron and read it. She smirked. “No, thanks. I’m a vagetarian.” She nodded her head towards Allie’s apron and Allie shook her head.

 

“What’s a vagetarian?” Debbie asked, pulling her own apron off.

 

“It means I only eat vag.” Franky answered.

 

“Franky!” Bea exclaimed.

 

“I eat the food you cook, so does that mean I only eat vag too?” Debbie asked.

 

“Debbie!” Bea exclaimed and put her hand over her face.

 

Franky laughed. “Oh kid, the places you’ll go.”

 

“Franky, get out of my house.” Bea groaned.

 

Allie used the wet rag to wipe off Debbie’s face while she tried to stifle a laugh.

 

“What? I just wanted to come over to see how you all were doing.” Franky grinned.

 

“We’re great! Now go.”

 

“Come on, Red. You know you like my company.”

 

“Not when you use vulgar words around my daughter.” Bea shook her head.

 

“I promise to behave.”

 

Bea raised her eyebrows at Franky.

 

“Fine, I’m leaving.” Franky added with a laugh. “I’ll be back though.” She pointed her finger to Bea.

 

After Franky left, Bea put the remanding red velvet cake mix into a cupcake pan to put into the oven so it could cook while she went and had a quick shower. And Allie was left to clean the kitchen up, with Debbie’s help.

 

* * *

 

 

They were now all sitting in the living room eating the little bit of cupcakes that were cooked, which was about eight of them. Debbie was angry that she didn’t get any chocolate ones, but her anger disappeared once she took a bit out of one of the red velvet ones. Bea ate most of the cupcakes, Allie thought it was amusing seeing her girlfriend guzzle down four cupcakes while her and Debbie only ate two. She thought it was kind of cute, then again anything that Bea did she thought was cute.

Bea took the empty plate to the kitchen and poured herself and Debbie a glass of milk while she got Allie a bottle of her coca-cola. She gave Allie and Debbie their drinks and then she plopped down onto the couch, making sure not to spill her milk.

 

“Mum, can we go do something?” Debbie asked, sipping on her milk.

 

Bea looked at the time and saw that it was just going on two pm. “Sure. What do you want to go do?”

 

Debbie tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. “Let’s go see Maxine!”

 

“That sounds like a great idea, Deb.” Bea smiled and then looked over to Allie. “You up for it, babe?”

 

“I think I’ll just stay here. I’m sure Maxine will love you and Deb’s company without me hanging about.”

 

“Nonsense. Maxi would love for you to come, and she’ll probably have my neck if she knew I left you home. So, come on. She’d love to see you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Allie asked.

 

“Yes,” She stressed. “Now come on.”

 

Allie changed her clothes, putting on jean shorts and a gray v-neck shirt. They piled into Bea’s jeep and headed on their way to Maxine’s house. The drive wasn’t long and they were pulling into Maxine’s driveway. Debbie helped herself out of her booster seat and jumped out of Bea’s jeep, Bea hurrying to get out as well to catch up with Debbie. Debbie knocked on Maxine’s front door and by the time Bea approached the front steps, Maxine answered the door with a smile instantly forming on her face. Debbie barged herself against Maxine’s legs and hugged her tightly.

 

“Hey, Maxi!” Debbie happily said.

 

“Hey, sweet cheeks.” Maxine bent over to pick Debbie up into her arms, giving her a big smooch on the cheek. “Well, this is a lovely surprise, Bea.”

 

“Deb wanted to come see you, so I figured we could. Is this okay?”

 

“Of course, it is. Come in.” Maxine stepped to the side and waved her free arm in a ‘come here’ motion.

 

Bea looked behind her and saw Allie finally getting out of the jeep. She held her hand out as Allie got closer so they could link their hands together. They walked inside of Maxine’s house with their hands linked together. Maxine smiling widely at how happy Bea looked, she was extremely happy for her friend.

 

They sat in Maxine’s living room while Maxine went to her kitchen to get a start on tea. Bea talked with Maxine about everything that had happened over the past week while Debbie tried putting together a puzzle that Maxine had given her to occupy herself and Allie eventually going to help her with the puzzle. Maxine watched as Bea kept her eyes glued onto Allie, who was laughing along with Debbie. Maxine grabbed ahold of Bea’s arm to get her attention.

 

“She’s good with Debbie.” Maxine smiled and Bea nodded. “I see so much love on your face when you’re looking at her.”

 

“It’s because I do love her, a lot. More than I ever knew was possible.” Bea confessed.

 

“She’s good for you. I don’t know her well, but I can see that you’re good for her too.”

 

“I’m so crazy about her.” Bea sighed. “I’ve never felt this way before.”

 

“I know.” Maxine nodded her head. “You deserve it.” She gave Bea’s arm a light squeeze. “Do I sense an upcoming wedding?” She joked.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

 

“What? Mentioning a wedding?”

 

“Yeah, my mum and you. I don’t want to think about that.”

 

“Why? It’s clear to see how much you two love each other.”

 

“I just…don’t want to rush it. I want her to be sure that she’s where she wants to be.”

 

“Hun,” Maxine placed her hand over Bea’s knee. “Look at her, she’s exactly where she wants to be.”

 

“Maybe,” Bea shrugged her shoulders. “I just don’t want to lose her.”

 

“You think marriage will make you lose her?”

 

“Marriage changes people. Makes them feel trapped. I don’t want to do that to her.”

 

Maxine shook her head softly. “Bea, she’s not Harry. She’s not going to change. She’s going to be the same person for the rest of her life, the same person that loves you dearly. So, don’t think like that.”

 

Bea nodded her head and turned her attention back to Debbie and Allie. She loved the relationship between Allie and Debbie. Allie treated Debbie as if she was her own, she always wanted to involve Debbie in whatever they did, she cared and loved Debbie. It probably made Bea fall more in love with Allie knowing that Allie loved Debbie. It warmed her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the next hour or so at Maxine’s house enjoying each other’s company. And before they knew it, they were back at home. They hadn’t been in the house long and while Allie put a start on dinner, per Debbie’s request, Bea was going to go change her clothes to get into something more comfortable. After she gave Allie a kiss, she made her way down the hall. But she stopped half way when there was a knock on her front door. She turned around to go answer the answer the door. When she answered the front door, there were two men in suits.

 

“Beatrice Smith?” One of the men asked, then continued when Bea nodded her head. “My name is Detective Rollins and this is Detective Conan. We’re here about Harry Smith.”

 

“I’ve been cleared on that.” Bea said quickly. “You can talk to Francesca Doyle about whatever bullshit he might be stirring up now. So, if you don’t mind.” She went to close her front door, but was stopped with a clear force.

 

“Ma’am,” Detective Rollins began. “We know about the situation that happened in the prison’s visitor center involving you, but we’re not here about that.” Bea raised her eyebrows for him to continue. “This morning we were presented with the sight of Harry Smith hung in his cell. We don’t think he done it himself, we think someone did it to him. So, we are opening an investigation dealing with the murder of Harry Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there...cliffhanger, ugh. I know, I'm not a fan either, but it's fun to have...sometimes. Next chapter will be posted within a few days! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my personal favorite chapters...and no, not because of the ending ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it as well! :)

_“Ma’am,” Detective Rollins began. “We know about the situation that happened in the prison’s visitor center involving you, but we’re not here about that.” Bea raised her eyebrows for him to continue. “This morning we were presented with the sight of Harry Smith hung in his cell. We don’t think he done it himself, we think someone did it to him. So, we are opening an investigation dealing with the murder of Harry Smith.”_

 

 

Bea’s face softened. “ What? Harry's dead? Why are you here then? You think I did it?”

 

“No, not at all. We have no reason to, or at least we don’t right now.” Detective Rollins stated. “If that woman never gave her statement saying that you attacked Harry because he provoked you, then we would have all the reason to question you about his death, but we have no suspicion that it was you that was behind it. We just stopped by to let you know what happened considering that you were once his wife. Have a nice day and we’ll be in touch.” He dismissed himself, along with the other detective.

 

Bea stood staring at the door for what seemed like forever. She couldn’t believe what she heard. Harry’s dead? It couldn’t be. Did he hire someone to spread fake news like that?

 

“Babe, who was at the door?” Allie asked peeking her head out from the kitchen. “Bea?” She asked when she didn’t receive a response.

****

Bea’s head was spinning. She felt like she was going to pass out. She didn’t know whether she wanted to jump with joy or weep at her feet. She was relieved to put it best, but she also felt saddened. This isn’t how she wanted everything to be done with. She didn’t want Harry to die and all of sudden everything would be normal. As fucked as it sounds, she wanted Harry alive. Maybe for Debbie’s sake or something else, but she wanted him alive. As much as he put her through; the abuse, the threats of him having Allie and herself killed, she still didn’t think he deserved to die. Without thinking much of it, she grabbed her keys and rushed out the front door, not a word said to Allie. As she sped off down the road, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw Allie standing in the middle of the road, looking clueless and worried.

She had no clue where she was going, but soon found herself at the front door of Lillie’s apartment. She didn’t know why she was here and she was sure Allie was going fucking crazy, but she listened to her gut and knocked on Lillie’s door. Lillie answered her door right away, Bea seeing the look of worry on her face. Lillie stepped aside and let Bea inside.

 

“Harry’s dead.” Bea said as soon as Lillie closed the door.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I-I know.”

 

“They told you too?” Bea asked.

 

“No.” Lillie shook her head.

 

“Then how do you know?”

 

“I, uh…nothing, forget it.” She went to busy herself by straightening the magazines on her coffee table.

 

Bea grabbed harshly at Lillie’s arm and spun her around. “How did you know?”

 

Lillie jerked her arm out of Bea’s embrace and ran her fingers through her hair. Bea raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

 

“I, uh, I talked to someone about him, about what he’s been doing. This person knew some inmates inside of Walford and he offered to take care of it, s-so I let him.”

 

“Lillie…you had Harry killed?” Bea asked, shocked.

 

“You told me that the only way I was going to get left alone was to put a stop to Harry’s shit, and that’s what I did.”

 

“I didn’t mean for you to kill him!”

 

“What’s the big deal? He’s out of your life, for good now! He’ll leave you and your little family alone.”

 

Bea covered her face with her hands, letting out a sigh of exasperation. “He’s Debbie’s dad.” She mumbled.

 

“I was there when he threatened her, Bea. Did you really want to risk if he was bluffing or not?”

 

“But it’s…”

 

“You don’t have to worry about him now.” Lillie said.

 

“What if they find out? It’ll get traced back to you, and since I now know what you did, I’ll be an accessory to murder.”

 

“It’s not. Go home, you’ll feel better in a few days. Nothing bad is going to happen. He’s gone. Go be happy.” Lillie said and Bea shook her head. “Bea, if it does come back to me, I’m not going to say anything about you. This decision was on me, I did it for me. Not for you, this has nothing to do with you.”

 

Bea didn’t even know why she was crying, but she was. Harry was a shit person and she should be relieved right now, but she just couldn’t help to feel even the slightest bit of grief towards the situation. She was confused about her feelings. She didn’t know how to categorize what she was feeling; if it was relief or if it was sadness.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea walked into the front door of her house. She still had no clue what to feel about Harry right now. She hung her keys on the key holder by the front door and walked further into the house, hearing Allie on the phone.

 

“I don’t fucking know!” Allie yelled. “She just up and left, not so much as word to me. I don’t know where-” She turned around and stopped talking when she saw Bea. “She’s here. I’ve got to go, bye.” She hung up her phone and threw her hands up. “Where the fuck did you go?!”

 

Bea saw how red Allie’s eyes were from crying. “Please, don’t yell right now.”

 

“Don’t yell?! Bea, you fucking left without saying anything to me. I was worried, for fucks sake!”

 

“Allie, stop cursing at me. Debbie’s in the other room.” Bea stressed.

 

Allie sighed loudly. “Where did you go, Bea?”

 

“Harry…” She trailed off.

 

“What? Harry, what?”

 

“Harry was murdered.” Bea said in a low tone.

 

Allie’s face softened. “What?”

 

“He was killed. They found him hanging in his prison cell. They think someone did it to him, that he didn’t do it himself.” Bea shrugged, on the verge of crying again.

 

“So, where did you go?”

 

“I went to Lillie’s. I don’t know why, I just listened to my gut instinct.” She paused. “She…had someone do it.” Bea tried to blink her tears away. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. I should be happy!”

 

“No, Bea.” Allie walked closer to Bea and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. “You’re just feeling confused. Just because he’s dead, it doesn’t mean that you feel closure. He did terrible shit to you and that’s hard to get over, and because he’s dead now you just don’t know how to handle it. He was Debbie’s dad, and that’s another thing that can be making you feel whatever you’re feeling.”

 

“He’s gone.” Bea said.

 

“I know, I know. But look at it this way…you’re free. You’re free to do whatever you want without having to look over your shoulder, you’re free to be happy without having to worry about him.” Allie kissed the side of Bea’s head. “I’m always here for you, Bea.” She pulled Bea from her slightly and used her the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears in Bea’s eyes. “Beautiful girl, please don’t cry. I love you.” She had her hands placed on each side of Bea’s cheeks and she pulled her in for a soft, loving kiss. “Go lay down for a bit, take a nap or something. I’m going to finish cooking, okay?”

 

Bea nodded her head and then leaned in to kiss Allie again.

 

“And if you just leave like that again, I’m going to seriously hurt you.” Allie joked.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bea extracted herself from Allie’s embrace and wiped her eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll let it slide this time.” Allie smiled, pressing her lips to Bea’s, simply because she just couldn’t help herself. “Go rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few hours since Allie sent Bea to go rest. She wanted Bea to sleep off whatever mixed emotions that she had been feeling. Since then she finished dinner, her and Debbie ate, she cleaned the kitchen and put the leftovers up, she bathed Debbie and changed her into her night clothes, and turned on a movie for Debbie to watch while she began cleaning up around the house. She couldn’t believe that Harry was dead either, but unlike Bea, she felt relieved. They didn’t have to worry about Harry’s shit anymore. They could live their lives and be happy.

She left Debbie in the living room to watch the movie while she made her way to the bedroom to check on Bea. As she entered the bedroom, she saw her laying on top of the blankets soundly sleeping. She climbed in the bed and laid behind Bea, pulling her flush against her body. It must have woken Bea up because she turned in Allie’s arms so they were facing one another.

 

“Are you hungry?” Allie asked softly, brushing the little bit of strands away from Bea’s face.

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Want me to heat you up some of the dinner I cooked?”

 

“What did you cook?” Bea asked, her voice thick from sleep.

 

“I cooked spaghetti with meatballs.” Allie smiled. “Want some?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get it though.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“I know, but I’m fine. You go relax a bit.” She grabbed ahold of Allie’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “I love you, so much.”

 

Allie smiled. “I love you too…so much.” She kissed Bea’s lips tenderly.

 

Bea got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some food that Allie so kindly cooked, like she did all the time. After Bea made herself a plate of the spaghetti with meatballs, she sat at the table to eat it, and not long after Allie joined her.

 

“Is it good?” Allie asked.

 

“it always is.” Bea said after slurping a noodle into her mouth. “I don’t thank you enough, but thank you for cooking almost every night like you do. I’ve always been the one to cook, and it’s kind of nice having someone do it for a change. I don’t mind cooking if you want me to, so don’t think that I expect you to do it all the time because I don’t. It’s just-”

 

“Bea,” Allie interrupted with a laugh. “Stop rambling, I get it. But seriously, it’s no problem. I love being able to cook for you and Deb. It makes me feel like I have a special spot in your little family.”

 

“You’ll always have a spot in _our_ family. You’re a part of this family, you have been since you walked into our lives.”

 

Bea finished her dinner not too long later and she washed the dishes that she dirtied. She sat back down at the table with Allie, but this time she sat right beside her. She leaned her head onto Allie’s shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe Harry’s gone. I want to be happy, to be relieved, but it just feels…wrong.”

 

“You have every right to have mixed emotions. But truth be told, I’m happy. He can’t try to ruin us anymore, we can live happily, and we don’t have to worry about him. As fucked as it sounds, he deserved it.” Allie said. “Look at it this way, it was either going to be me or him. Or it was going to be you or him. Either way, it was him. And I’m glad it was.”

 

“When you put it that way, I’m glad too. It’s just…he was Debbie’s dad, and I think that’s why I’m feeling the way I do.”

 

Allie nodded her head. “Are you going to tell Debbie?”

 

“I don’t know how to. I’ll just be like, ‘Hey Deb, that dick of a man that we visited in prison, yeah, he’s dead.’ Would she understand that?” Bea chuckled.

 

“I mean, you could probably leave ‘dick’ out, but that’s completely up to you.” Allie grinned.

 

Bea scoffed and swatted Allie’s arm.

 

“What? I was just saying.” Allie laughed. “In all honesty, you don’t have to tell her. He wasn’t in her life. Sure, he was her dad, but that doesn’t mean shit. She didn’t know anything of him before.”

 

“I think I should still tell her.”

 

“And that’s why I’m leaving it completely up to you. It’s your decision, babe, not mine.”

 

“Would you be mad if I told her?” Bea asked.

 

“Mad? I’ve got nothing to be mad about. You can tell her or not tell her, it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

Bea lifted her head up and grabbed Allie’s face, turning it towards her so they could look each other in the eyes.

 

“You aren’t lying to me, are you?” Bea asked.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m serious, do what you feel is right.”

 

Bea brought their faces together and kissed Allie. What started innocent, soon turned heated. Bea pressed her body against Allie’s while her tongue slid strongly into her mouth, dancing around Allie’s. But just as quickly as it started, it ended with Allie pulling away first. She rested her forehead against Bea’s.

 

“I was just getting started.” Bea smirked.

 

“I know, which is why I ended it. Debbie’s just in there you know.” Allie responded, nodding her head towards the living room.

 

“Then you’ll have to be quiet.” Bea pressed her lips to Allie’s neck. “We never got to test this table out.” She said, skimming her fingers across the hard surface.

 

“Fuck, Bea.” Allie tangled her fingers in Bea’s hair and pulled her away from her neck. “Later, I promise. I mean, not on the table, but in bed.” She kissed Bea one more time. “Weird how you go from sad puppy dog to horny dog in heat?” Allie laughed.

 

“It’s what you do to me. You should feel my underwear.”

 

Allie threw her head back and Bea laughed.

 

“But later though, right?” Bea added with a wink, standing up from the table to go join Debbie in whatever film she was watching.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had just finished reading the book ‘Green Eggs and Ham’ by Dr. Suess to Debbie as a bed time story. She used to read to Debbie all the time before bed and she figured it was a good moment to do that now. She set the book back where she got it from and placed a kiss on Debbie’s forehead. She turned on Debbie’s night light before making her way out of her daughter’s room. She walked down the hall to her room and walked in, closing the door behind her. As she was getting ready to turn around, she felt herself being pushed into the door and a firm weight pressing up against her back. Allie swiped her tongue across Bea’s ear, which sent chills down Bea’s body.

 

“It’s later.” Allie whispered.

 

Bea turned around in Allie’s arms. “It seems that it is.” She whispered back.

 

Allie pushed Bea’s shirt up a little and began unbuttoning her pants. “I get to feel what your underwear feel like.” She pushed her hand down Bea’s pants and into her underwear, all while keeping eye contact with each other. She watched as Bea’s eyes fluttered once her hand went in contact with Bea’s core. Allie swirled her fingers gently around and then pulled her hand out. “You feel so fucking amazing. I can’t believe you’re mine.” She said, plunging her lips against Bea’s.

 

“You’re not going to share me, Alliecat?” Bea smirked.

 

“Fuck no. You’re mine, only mine. And if anyone ever tried touching the way I do, I’ll do more than hurt them.” She said seriously.

 

“Is someone jealous?” Bea laughed.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” She ghosted her lips over Bea’s. “Only I can look at you, touch you, and kiss you.” She teasingly put her lips against Bea’s before pushing off her and turning to walk away towards the bed.

 

Bea flung her shirt over her head, flipped the light off, and went up behind Allie, wrapping her arms around her waist and guiding her faster towards the bed. She pushed Allie on top of the bed and she crawled her way onto the bed as well. She settled Allie more comfortably on the bed before settling on top of her favorite blonde.

 

“I’m going to make slow, passionate love to you tonight, Allie Novak.” She said against Allie’s lips.

 

“Yeah? You don’t want to fuck me?” She asked, biting her bottom lip.

 

“No. I want to love you.”

 

And that’s what Bea did.

 

She pulled every article of clothing off Allie’s body torturously slow, wanting to drag this out as long as possible. She caressed her hands all over Allie’s body, paying attention to every inch of skin. Bea brushed her hands slowly up Allie’s sides and over her shoulders to go down her arms. She intertwined their fingers together and brought Allie’s hands up to rest above her head. She gave a light kiss to Allie’s lips before kissing across her jawline to her ear, lightly nibbling on her ear lobe. She kissed on the soft skin just below Allie’s ear, gently using her teeth to bite making goose bumps rise on her girlfriend’s skin. She used the tip of her tongue to lightly gallivant around the skin of Allie’s neck, eliciting small gasps from the blonde. Bea released one of Allie’s hands so she could use her now free hand to stimulate her nipple, using her index finger and thumb to lightly squeeze and twist. She kept her lips connected to Allie’s neck as Allie drove her body upwards to meet Bea’s touch. She pulled her head away from Allie’s neck to look her in the face, her lips partially opened and her eyes softly closed and the pretty blush rising from her chest to her cheeks.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Allie.” Bea whispered, placing a soft kiss to Allie’s lips. “What are you thinking about right now?”

 

Allie opened her eyes to meet brown ones. “You. I’m always thinking of you.” She answered. “The way you touch me and how it’s full of love, I’ve never felt that before. You’re so good to me.” She used her free hand to wind through Bea’s hair at the nape of her neck, drawing their faces closer to kiss.

 

As Allie worked her tongue into Bea’s mouth, Bea used both of her hands to caress Allie’s breasts. She swiped her thumbs over the now hardened buds. She pulled away from Allie’s mouth to kiss the swell of her breasts. And quite frankly, Bea couldn’t help but suck a little roughly leaving a mark at the top of Allie’s breast. She sucked and swirled her tongue around each of Allie’s nipples before she began kissing her way down Allie’s body until her face was directly in front of her perfectly blossomed core. She placed a soft kiss to Allie’s glistening outer folds, feeling Allie’s body shudder. She kissed up and down the insides of each of her thighs, using her hands to lightly skim up the tops of her thighs and over her hips. She looked up to Allie before licking her tongue slowly through her folds, Allie’s arousal seeping onto her tongue. She was just about to give a swipe of her tongue again, when she felt Allie grabbing at her arm.

 

“Wait, wait, Bea.” Allie said breathlessly.

 

“What’s wrong? You want to stop?” Bea asked, lifting her head.

 

“No, not at all. It’s just that I want you up here with me is all.”

 

Bea smiled and made her way up Allie’s body.

 

“I just want to feel you all over.” Allie added once Bea settled on top of her. “Now, finish what you started.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Bea smirked.

 

She collided their lips together in a loving kiss while she slipped her hand between their bodies, moving it down between Allie’s legs. She moved her fingers in a painfully slow pace, in no desire to quickly ‘finish what she started’. She moved her fingers in lazy circles around Allie’s clit, causing Allie to grab harshly at her shoulders. Bea dipped her fingers lower, circling Allie’s entrance.

 

“Please.” Allie growled, bowing her body up towards Bea.

 

Bea pressed their foreheads together as she slowly entered two fingers into Allie, enjoying the look of pleasure etched across the blonde’s face. Once her fingers were fully in Allie she kept them still, wanting to see the reaction she’d get from her girlfriend. It didn’t take long for Allie to let out a whimper and try to move her hips against Bea to create some friction. Bea smiled and began moving her fingers in and out slowly.

She felt Allie’s hot breath brushing against her own lips with every heavy exhale Allie was making. It was driving her crazy, but she kept her pace slow, swiping her thumb against her clit every so often. Allie had tried to connect their lips, but Bea pulled her head away. She wanted to thoroughly watch Allie. She didn’t want to miss any facial expression she made, from gritting her teeth to scrunching up her nose in pleasure.

She slightly picked up the pace of her fingers within Allie, and it seemed that was what Allie needed because she bunched her fist up in the sheets while her other hand scraped across Bea’s lower back, a low moan escaping her lips. Bea used her free hand to grab ahold of the hand Allie was using to ball up the sheets and she intertwined their fingers, feeling Allie squeeze.

 

“Come on, Allie. Let go for me.” Bea whispered, her lips close to Allie’s ear.

 

Allie let out a whimper, her hips moving along with Bea’s fingers.

 

Bea curled her fingers in Allie, grazing against her g-spot. “I want to watch you come.”

 

Allie’s body shuddered, and she bit on Bea’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” She curled her fingers once more, rubbing her fingers against Allie’s g-spot while her thumb caressed her clit. She felt Allie’s inner walls convulse around her fingers, then she felt a pool of wetness rush against her fingers. Allie moved her hand between their bodies to firmly cover Bea’s as an orgasm tore through her body. Her legs shook, her mouth agape, and her eyes fluttered. A soft moan escaped Allie’s lips and Bea couldn’t help but think how wonderfully beautiful Allie looked in this moment.

She helped Allie ride out her orgasm until Allie fell limp against the bed. She slowly pulled out her fingers from Allie and saw how wet they were. She couldn’t help herself, she needed to taste the unique pleasure that was Allie, so she put her two fingers in her mouth and licked them clean, Allie watching her.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Allie weakly said.

 

Bea smiled and kissed Allie’s chest before settling beside her favorite blonde on the bed. She grabbed Allie and pulled her to get her to lay her head on her chest, and Allie obliged. Bea just laid there stroking her hand up and down Allie’s back while she tried to control her breathing. And it was in this moment that Bea realized that she honestly didn’t give a shit about what happened to Harry because she had who she needed in her arms right now. She felt silly for crying over him, but now she was okay. She was happy and she could see that now, she could finally live the way she wanted without Harry’s presence giving her an unwelcome feeling. She smiled, kissed the top of Allie’s head, and wished that he would’ve died sooner. Allie and Debbie is her family, that’s where all of her attention should have been, not on Harry.

 

“I’m free.” Bea said out loud without thinking about it.

 

Allie lifted her head off Bea’s chest and looked her in the eyes. “Yes, Bea. You’re free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't get enough of Ballie love. Let me know what you thought of this chapter? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading xxx


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy 8,000 words of Ballie fluff :)
> 
> Warning...dominant Bea may or may not be in this chapter..

It’s been a week since Bea found out about Harry’s demise and she didn’t feel that pang of sadness anymore, instead she felt that sense of relief. She did end up telling Debbie about what happened with Harry and Allie helped to try to explain to her in a way that she would understand. And she did seem to understand somewhat. Bea told Franky and Bridget about what happened, and Liz, Maxine, Boomer, her mother, and Allie told Kaz. They were all genuinely shocked to begin with, but they all ended up saying the same thing; that he deserved it. And Bea had finally come to terms with that, that yes, he did deserve it. Allie had talked to Bea, after they told everyone the news about Harry, about getting everyone together for a small cook out, and Bea liked that idea and agreed on it. They gave a short notice of a gathering the upcoming weekend to their friends about the little cook out and they all seemed to be on board with the idea, so Allie and Bea had some planning to do.

 

It had been a very long shift at the salon and Bea was happy to finally be heading home to her two favorite girls, Allie and Debbie. It was a gloomy, rainy day…the kind of weather Bea hated the most. Just one drop of rain from the sky landing in her curly mess, and Bea’s hair was instantly frizzier than normal. She drove her car through the streets of Melbourne trying to get home, but it seemed impossible with the way people were driving. It was rain, not a snowstorm. So, why couldn’t people drive correctly? She had no idea. She listened to the sound of the heavy rain hit against the metal of her car and it brought some sanity to her. She inwardly rolled her eyes as she got caught at the same traffic light she’s been stuck at for the past ten minutes all because people just can’t seem to drive. Like the rain made them lose their ability to drive.

 

Twenty minutes later, Bea was finally home. She held her bag over her head before getting out of the car so the rain wouldn’t ruin her hair more than it already has. She ran to her front porch and grabbed her keys to unlock the door. Once she entered the house, she hung her keys up and dropped her wet bag to the floor. She took her shoes off and pushed them to the side. She called out Allie’s name, but got no response. She then called out Debbie’s name, but again got no response. She trotted through the house, but found them nowhere. She went to the kitchen and looked out the window to the backyard. She saw Allie and Debbie, both in rain jackets and rain boots, jumping and trotting through the mud puddles. She shook her head, but couldn’t help but smile. She went to the backdoor and opened it, walking out onto the back patio. As soon as she was about to say something, she saw Debbie slip in the mud and fall. Wet mud getting all over her. Bea watched as Allie bent over laughing at Debbie. It was the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard, and it brought a smile to her own lips. She watched as Allie tried helping Debbie up, but it only resulted in her falling over in the mud as well. Bea pressed her fingers to her lips to suppress a laugh. Allie dropped her head down in defeat before lifting it up and instantly connecting her eyes with Bea’s. Allie raised her eyebrows and her lips began to curl up in a smile. Bea shook her head.

 

“I am not helping to clean either of you up!” Bea yelled out so they could hear her over the rain.

 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Allie yelled back. She stood up from the mud and helped Debbie up as well. They walked together to the patio where Bea was and Debbie almost slipped in the mud again, but Allie had a tight grip on her arm so she was able to hold her up. Allie went to kiss Bea, but Bea stepped back with her hand up. “You don’t want any kisses?” Allie fake pouted.

 

“When you get cleaned up, I’ll take that kiss.”

 

Debbie went to open the backdoor, but Bea grabbed the handle before Debbie could.

 

“You are not going in that house all muddy.” Bea said.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Debbie asked.

 

“You best strip yourself of those muddy clothes.”

 

“You want me to get naked outside? People will see me!”

 

“No, they won’t.” Bea assured. “No one can see back here. Clothes off, now.”

 

Debbie sighed. Bea began unbuttoning the buttons on Debbie’s rain jacket while Debbie kicked her boots off. She pushed the rain jacket off her shoulders and then Debbie proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes. Once Debbie was out of her wet and muddy clothes, Bea opened the backdoor and told her to go straight to the bathroom. And Debbie began running through the house.

 

“Look at that hynie!” Bea called out with a laugh as Debbie was running through the kitchen.

 

Allie went to walk into the house as well, but Bea stopped her.

 

“Nope, you have to do the same thing.” Bea said with a smirk.

 

“Bea…seriously.”

 

“I’m being serious. Off, now.”

 

Allie rolled her eyes. “You just want to see me naked.”

 

“There are plenty of other ways to get you naked if that’s what I wanted.”

 

“Fine.” She said as she began to take her rain jacket and rain boots off. It didn’t take Allie long and she was out of her clothes, standing in front of Bea. She watched Bea take a step towards her and plunge her lips against her own. Allie couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. “I thought you didn’t want a kiss until I was cleaned?”

 

“I couldn’t wait.” Bea smiled. “Okay, go in.”

 

Allie walked around Bea and into the house. She walked through the kitchen and down the hall to go to her and Bea’s bathroom to get cleaned up, Bea walking not too far behind her. She passed Debbie’s bathroom and was just about to enter the room, when Debbie opened the door and giggled.

 

“Oooo, look at that hynie!” Debbie said giggling.

 

“Debbie!” Allie laughed and rushed into the bedroom, listening to Bea cackle in the hallway. “Not funny!” She yelled out at Bea.

 

“So funny!” Bea said, not even trying to hide her laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

After Allie showered and was dressed and Bea showered Debbie and got her dressed as well, they were all in the kitchen together. Allie was cooking them a light dinner of salad. It was something easy and quick that would get the job done. Debbie was sitting at the table nursing on her milk while watching a movie that her mum put on from Netflix on the iPad. Bea was standing next to Allie as she chopped up a cucumber for the salads while Allie was peeling the shell off the eggs she boiled.

 

They ate dinner and Bea cleaned up the kitchen. Debbie was laying on one of the sofas with her blankey watching a movie. Allie was in Debbie’s room putting up the clothes she washed when Bea walked in, dropping a baby carrot into the turtle tank.

 

“What did you put in there?” Allie asked as she turned to fully face Bea.

 

“A carrot. Calm down, you turtle police.” Bea laughed and Allie narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’m not a turtle police.”

 

“Yeah, you are. You ask me what I put in his tank every time I put something in there.” Bea walked closer to Allie, slipping her arms around her waist. “We need to talk about the cookout this weekend. You know, the one being held in a few days.”

 

“What do we need to talk about?”

 

“Well, we need to find somewhere to get a couple tables to put on the patio along with chairs for everyone.” Bea said. “And I don’t even know what we’ll be cooking.”

 

“Kaz has a couple of foldable tables and she has chairs too that I’m sure she’d be okay with us using. As of cooking, I figured we could grill some hamburgers and have corn on the cob with potato salad. I could have Kaz make her wonderful, delicious chocolate cake she makes,” Allie licked her lips at the thought of the chocolate cake. “And we could have some ice cream too. How does that sound?”

 

“I’m okay with it if that’s what you want.”

 

“I think it would be good.”

 

“Well, if that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.” Bea smiled before placing a soft kiss to Allie’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the day of the cookout and Bea and Allie were rushing around to get everything done because they woke up later than when they were supposed to. They had been up all night getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies. Allie wasn’t complaining, but Bea was having the morning from hell. She hated rushing around, and Allie teased Bea saying that she should’ve had better self-control the previous night, which only seemed to make Bea more irritated. Allie loved teasing her girlfriend every chance she got, but Bea had a real temper on her when she wanted to. She was easy to get riled up.

Bea had picked up the tables and chairs that Kaz were letting them use the previous day, so she already had them and she didn’t need to worry about it. Bea was grilling the hamburgers and had the corn on the cob wrapped in aluminum foil on the grill too while Allie was cutting up potatoes for the potato salad she was going to make. Debbie was running around the house in just her t-shirt and underwear, no matter how many times Bea told her to put some pants on.

 

“Mama, can you make some cheesy broccoli too?” Debbie asked Allie, standing on her tip toes watching her cut some potatoes.

 

“No,” Bea answered before Allie could. “You don’t need cheesy broccoli, we’re having other things.” She opened the refrigerator to grab the sliced cheese for the hamburgers. “And how many times do I need to tell you to put some pants on?”

 

“But I want some cheesy broccoli!” Debbie pouted.

 

“Deb, no. Now go put some pants on before everyone gets here.”

 

“But, Mum-”

 

“Alright, come on.” Allie interrupted, grabbing Debbie’s hand. “Let’s go put you some pants on and then I’ll make some cheesy broccoli for you.” She said eyeing Bea, who shook her head and retreated back outside to finish grilling the hamburgers.

 

Allie put pants on Debbie and then she finished making the potato salad, setting it in the refrigerator to cool. She then put a start on cheesy broccoli for Debbie before making her way out to the back patio to see how Bea was doing. When she entered the back patio, she seen Bea putting the sliced cheese on each of the hamburger patties.

 

“How’s it coming along out here?” Allie asked, wrapping an arm around Bea’s waist.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s chin and tried to turn her head. “Give me a kiss.” She insisted when Bea wouldn’t let her move her head.

 

“Allie,” She moved her head away from Allie’s grip. “I’m trying to finish these.”

 

“So, give me a kiss and I’ll leave you alone.”

 

Bea sighed and turned her head towards Allie, giving her quick kiss before continuing what she was doing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Allie asked.

 

“Nothing, I just hate rushing.”

 

“I’m talking about the kiss, Bea. You acted like you didn’t want to kiss me.” Allie studied Bea. “Is this about the cheesy broccoli? Are you mad with me because I made it for Debbie when you said ‘no’?”

 

“No.” Bea replied, not sounding too convincing.

 

“It is about the cheesy broccoli.” Allie laughed, but stopped when she saw the look of seriousness on Bea’s face. “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mind doing it for her though.”

 

“You didn’t have to. She already thinks that she can do whatever she wants, and I’m trying to break that out of her. So, when you do something for her when I said no, it doesn’t really help the situation. She’s spoiled.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. She’s your daug-”

 

“Hey!” Bea interrupted. “She’s _our_ daughter. And don’t you ever say otherwise.”

 

“That’s not what I was meaning. I was just meaning that…” She trailed off. “Nevermind. _Our_ daughter, I know.” She grabbed Bea’s arm. “Can I have a proper kiss now?”

 

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie slowly. Pulling away, she saw a hunger in Allie’s eyes. She gently pushed Allie so she’d go back in the house.

 

“And just so I don’t make the same mistake in the future,” Allie started before she entered the house. “I think punishment would be deemed necessary.”

 

“Allie, I said I didn’t want to do that again.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Just think about it.” She winked before walking into the house, leaving Bea to shake her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had all the finished hamburgers set on a plate that was on one of the foldable tables along with the corn on the cob. Allie’s potato salad she made was still in the refrigerator getting chilled, and Debbie’s cheesy broccoli was in a bowl to the side for her. Bea had made lemonade for everyone to drink and she also bought a bottle of wine for the ones she knew would drink it, which was probably just going to be Bridget. And ever since Allie told her to think about the whole punishment thing, she couldn’t get it out of her head. It’s all she’s been thinking about.

Bea was changing her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She was confused as to why Allie or Debbie was knocking, but she realized it wasn’t either of them when Franky walked in. Bea quickly pulled her shirt over her head before plopping down on the bed as Franky walked closer and sat down beside her.

 

“Me and Gidge bought ice cream for your little cookout.” Franky said. “I know you said- holy shit, Red!”

 

“What?” Bea’s eyes grew wide.

 

Franky pushed Bea’s hair from her neck and her mouth fell open. “Did you get mauled in the neck by a dog or did Allie do that to you?”

 

“Fuck,” Bea swatted Franky’s hand away. “Don’t talk about it.”

 

“Holy shit, she marked you really good.”

 

“Well, she didn’t get away so easily. You should see her neck and chest…actually, I don’t want you to see her chest, so forget I said that. Just her neck.”

 

Franky laughed. “Fuck, marking your territory, eh?”

 

“You know it.” Bea laughed along with her.

 

“Hey,” Franky placed her hand over Bea’s knee. “I want to run something by you, and if you don’t want me to, then just tell me to fuck off.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Franky reached into pocket and pulled out a ring, showing Bea. “I want to ask Gidge to marry me.”

 

Bea widely smiled. “Why wouldn’t I want you to?”

 

“Well, I mean I want to do it while everyone’s here. Would that be okay?”

 

“Of course! Of course, it is.” She placed her hand over Franky’s. “I’m happy for you.”

 

Franky dipped her head smiling and put the ring back in her pocket. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve never had someone like her before.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Bea agreed.

 

“How are you and Blondie?”

 

“We’re great. So great, actually.”

 

“You going to marry her?” Franky wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Bea rolled her eyes. “I want to, but not right now. Eventually though.”

 

“Eventually?” Franky wondered.

 

“Yeah. Listen, I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Okay, I respect that.” Franky chuckled and stood up. “I’m going to go see what they’re all up to in there.” She walked to the bedroom door to leave, but was stopped by Bea.

 

“Wait,” Bea said. “Can I, uh, talk to you about something? But you can’t make a joke about it.” She said seriously.

 

“Yeah.” She walked back to Bea and sat down. “But no promises.” She grinned. “What’s up?”

 

Bea sighed. “A while ago, Allie went to visit Harry in prison behind my back and I was angry. Anyway, she wanted me to punish her by spanking her in a sexual context.” She began and Franky raised her eyebrows in shock. “I guess she has a thing for that kind of stuff, but I didn’t like it at all. Today, I told Deb she couldn’t have cheesy broccoli, but Allie made it anyway, even when she heard me tell Deb no. I was kind of upset about it because I’m trying to show Debbie that she can’t always have what she wants. And Allie told me that punishment would be necessary so she wouldn’t make the same mistake…talking about her doing something when I said no.”

 

“So, she’s that kind of girl.” Franky laughed. “What don’t you like about it? The spanking?”

 

“I don’t know…it just makes me feel like him, hitting her like that.”

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s nothing like him. He did it for abuse, you’d be doing it for pleasure for Allie.”

 

“I don’t see it that way, I just see it as hitting her.”

 

“Well, there are other ways to give punishment without the spanking part.” Franky addressed.

 

“Like what?”

 

“You could restrain her, blindfold her, give her orgasm torture, or orgasm denial.”

 

“Okay, you’ve lost me on the last two.” Bea nervously chuckled.

 

“Orgasm torture is just giving her orgasm after orgasm until she can’t handle it anymore. Orgasm denial is working her up to the point of almost orgasming, but stopping before she does.” Franky explained.

 

“Fuck,” Bea shook her head. “I don’t know if I could do that.”

 

“Sure ya could. You just gotta stay grounded and not give in.” Franky said. “Let’s go out there before everyone else gets here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not long later and everyone had showed up; Liz, Maxine, Boomer, Kaz, Debra, and Franky and Bridget were already there. Kaz brought her famous chocolate cake that Allie asked her to bring, and Allie tried several times to sneak a swipe of her finger on the icing to eat it, but every time she tried someone caught her. Maxine and Liz each brought a bag of chips. Debra, Bea’s mother, brought a bottle of wine. And Boomer came empty handed because that’s Boomer, not that it bothered either Bea or Allie as they were happy that she was able to come.

Everyone fixed themselves a plate of food and they were all sat at the foldable tables, enjoying their food. Bea only ate the potato salad that Allie made as she wasn’t very hungry. Allie noticed and quietly asked her about it, but she had only said that she wasn’t really hungry, which was the truth. Boomer and Debbie were picking at each other. Liz and Debra were getting along fairly well, which Bea was happy about.

 

“These hamburgers are very well cooked, Bea.” Bridget said honestly. “Thank you.”

 

Bea smiled and nodded her head.

 

“Hey, what’s the theme of this little cookout?” Boomer asked Bea.

 

“Theme? There’s no theme. What are you talking about, Booms?”

 

“There’s a reason you must’ve had this cookout.”

 

“The theme is ‘Harry’s dead, we’re free’.” Debbie piped up before Bea could say anything.

 

Bea shot her head towards Debbie, who was nonchalantly eating her cheesy broccoli with her fingers.

 

“Debbie, why’d you say that?” Bea asked.

 

“I heard Mama say it last night.”

 

“That’s not what this gathering is about though.” Bea said.

 

“It could be.” Debbie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“She’s right, luv.” Liz spoke up.

 

“To freedom!” Franky said loudly, raising her cup of lemonade. Everyone followed suit and raised their cups, Bridget raising her glass of wine.

 

Everyone finished their food and they were all now eating Kaz’s chocolate cake and the ice cream Franky and Bridget brought along. Everyone loved the cake, Allie and Debbie more so.

 

“You are my new favorite person!” Debbie exclaimed, once she found out who made the cake.

 

“I’m glad you like it, kiddo. You can come to Aunty Kaz’s place anytime for this cake.”

 

“I will keep that in mind.” Debbie said, stuffing her mouth full of cake.

 

They all laughed.

 

Every bite Allie took of the cake, she let out a small moan, which made Bea’s face grow red when it shouldn’t have. Bea leaned close to Allie.

 

“You know, that’s very distracting.” She whispered.

 

“Is that so?” Allie smirked. She took another bite of the cake and moaned slightly louder, making Bea’s face as red as her hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Bea rolled her eyes and sat back straight in her chair, finishing off her dessert.

 

Debbie had tried to get another piece of the cake, but Bea wouldn’t let her. Allie was getting ready to give her another piece, but she had remembered what Bea said earlier and didn’t. Kaz fell into a deep conversation with Liz about what she did for a living, and Liz seemed genuinely interested. Bea watched Debbie and Boomer continue to bicker at one another, and she shook her head. She felt Allie grab her hand and she turned to look at her, who was in a conversation with Bridget. Debra caught Bea’s attention and she nodded her head towards the house so they could have a word with one another in private. Bea gave Allie’s hand a squeeze before standing up and releasing her hold. She followed her mother into the kitchen of the house.

 

“I just want to tell you something in person since I’m already here,” Debra began and Bea nodded her head. “I’m moving away. I don’t want to because I just got back into your life and Debbie is such an angel, but my job wants to promote me and they want me to move to their office in Perth.”

 

“Perth?”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t given them a definite answer yet because I want your input. I don’t want things between us to fall apart again.”

 

“Mum, I think you should accept the promotion. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it’ll be good for you. Things won’t fall apart between us, I’m only a phone call away. As long as you stay on the right path, everything will be okay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Bea said. “I’ll be fine, Deb will be fine, everything will be okay.”

 

Debra pulled Bea into a hug and kissed the side of her head. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me. You should be doing what’s best for you.”

 

Debra smiled and went back out onto the patio with the others while Bea went to the refrigerator to get more lemonade. She walked back outside and her eyes locked with Franky’s, which Bea knew she was silently asking if she could do what they had talked about right now and Bea nodded her head. Franky waited until Bea sat down before taking a deep breath and standing up. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand as she watched Franky.

 

“I’d like to thank Bea and Allie for having this gathering for all of us. I think it’s something we all needed.” Franky began, she grabbed Bridget’s chair and turned it so she was facing her. “Isn’t she gorgeous?” She smiled, running her fingers along Bridget’s jawline. “This probably isn’t ideal or romantic for you, but I can’t wait any longer.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, dropping to one knee in front of Bridget. “Bridget, I love you so much and you’re the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn’t live without ya even if I tried. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Marry me?”

 

Bridget clamped her hand over her mouth. She shakily moved her other hand to brush the fallen strands of hair out of Franky’s face. “Yes.” She gasped out. “Yes, Franky, I will marry you.”

 

Franky jumped up, pulling Bridget up with her as she engulfed her in a huge hug and their friends clapped around them. She gave Bridget a kiss before sliding the ring on her finger.

Bea unintentionally squeezed Allie’s hand and Allie glanced over at Bea, who’s eyes were solely fixed on Franky and Bridget. Allie gave Bea’s hand a squeeze to get her attention, which it worked, and she softly smiled at her. Bea brought Allie’s hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles and returning the soft smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had left, except for Franky and Bridget, who decided to stay behind and help clean up a bit. Well, Bridget and Allie cleaned up while Franky and Bea talked. Bea was genuinely happy for her friend for taking the next step in her relationship, but it did make her think about her own relationship with Allie. A lot of the people around them had mentioned a marriage between the two of them, and it made Bea wonder was their love really that noticeable? Did people really see what was between them? She happened to look over at Allie, who in that moment threw her head back in laughter at something Bridget had said. She had previously heard the saying that if you can make a girl laugh that she’d fall in love with you, but every time Bea heard and watched Allie laugh, she was the one falling more and more in love with the blonde. Her laugh was the most beautiful sounding thing, especially when it was a genuine laugh and she had that snort, it made Bea smile every time.

 

“Hey,” Franky said, grabbing Bea’s attention. “What’s that smile for?”

 

“What? Nothing.”

 

“Mmm, sure.”

 

“I’m just happy.”

 

“Happy.” Franky repeated. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Franky and Bridget had left hours ago, and now it was just the three of them. Franky whispered to Bea on her way out telling her to not be afraid to try those things that she told her about, and Bea had just nodded. It had been on her mind ever since Franky mentioned it, honestly. Bea had heated her up a hamburger since all she had was potato salad at the earlier part of the day. And Debbie was playing some educational game on the iPad that Allie had downloaded for her. While Bea was sitting in the living room eating her hamburger, Allie had Bea’s feet in her lap giving her a foot massage. It was something so little, but it warmed Bea’s heart. And she almost, a _lmost_ , felt bad about her plans to punish Allie in a little while. But Allie asked for it anyway.

 

Debbie had fallen asleep not too long later with the iPad laying on her stomach. Bea grabbed her dirtied plate from the coffee table and stood up. She took the iPad from Debbie and turned it off, putting it to the side. She asked Allie if she could send Debbie to bed while she went to clean up her dish. Bea washed her plate and the knife she used also. She grabbed a cup, after she finished washing her dishes, and put ice cubes in it. She snuck past Debbie’s room so Allie wouldn’t see her, and she entered her room, hiding the cup underneath her bed. She stood at the end of her bed waiting for Allie to enter.

 

“She’s sound asleep, babe and all tucked into her…” She trailed off after she shut the bedroom door when she saw Bea standing with her hands behind her back. “What are you doing?”

 

“Come here.” Bea reached her hand out for Allie to grab, and she pulled her close. She kissed her softly. “I love you, but I’m afraid that we have some punishment that needs to be rendered.”

 

Allie slightly raised her eyebrows. “Bea, we don’t have to. I get it, it’s not your thing.”

 

“But we do have to if we want to make sure that you don’t make the same mistake in the future. ‘Punishment would be deemed necessary’, those are your words.” Bea said.

 

“Yes, that’s what I said, but I said it as a joke.”

 

“Just because I’m not into the whole spanking ordeal, that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t be into other forms of punishment. Want to?”

 

“I’m all up for it,” She smirked. “But first of all, babe, you demand things…not ask.”

 

Bea softly nodded her head. “Take your clothes off, and no talking.” She said before retreating to the closet.

 

Allie took her clothes off, her underwear already ruined from the dominant side of Bea. Bea returned from the closet, naked as well, carrying a few scarves in her hands, and Allie already liked what she was seeing.

 

“Turn around.” Bea said, Allie obliged. She was getting ready to wrap one of the scarves around Allie’s head to blindfold her, but she just couldn’t help herself. “Bend over. I want to see you, all of you.” Allie bent over and Bea took a step back to admire the view. She felt a wave of arousal hit her abdomen. “Already so wet.” She stepped forward and trailed her hand up the curve of Allie’s butt. She placed one of her hands on Allie’s hip and pulled her backwards against her front. She rolled her hips against Allie’s butt, and Allie let out a low groan. She told Allie to stand back up straight, and she did. “Do you trust me?” She asked.

 

“Yes,” Allie answered. “Always.”

 

Bea wrapped the scarf around Allie’s head to cover her eyes, and she tied it tight so it wouldn’t come undone. She guided Allie to the bed and had her lay in the middle. She climbed on top of Allie and straddled her hips. She tied a scarf around each of her wrists before tying them up to the head board of their bed, and making sure she couldn’t move them.

 

“Is this okay?” Bea asked.

 

“It’s perfect.” Allie said. “I won’t break, so don’t be easy on me.” She smirked.

 

“Well,” She leaned down close to Allie’s face. “In case you do, the safe word is ‘yellow’.”

 

“Wow, you must have something pretty extreme planned if you think I need a safe word.”

 

Bea trailed her index finger down Allie’s lips. “Shut up.” She said before crashing their lips together.

 

The kiss didn’t start innocent, Bea tried making it as dirty as she possibly could. Anything to make Allie wind up. She sucked on Allie’s tongue and made sure to skim her teeth across Allie’s tongue as she retreated it back into her own mouth. She tangled her fingers into the blonde locks as she kissed on Allie’s bottom lip. She began kissing down Allie’s neck, softly.

 

“You’re…so…fucking…amazing.” Bea said between kisses to Allie’s neck. Allie moaned in response.

 

Bea kissed across Allie’s collarbone and down her chest. She kissed down between Allie’s breasts before going to her left breast. She decided to pay extra attention to her breasts, wanting to work her up even more, the occasional sighs Allie released let Bea know that Allie was enjoying it. She started with a soft kiss to Allie’s nipple before pressing her tongue down on it and swirling it around, making Allie throw her head back further against the pillow. She sucked Allie’s nipple into her mouth and changed her position on Allie’s body. She slipped one of her legs between Allie’s and settled down onto her thigh, gently rocking her hips back and forth to give herself some sort of friction. She bit on Allie’s nipple, causing her to hiss. She pulled away from her breast and ran her thumb over her nipple to sooth it before moving to Allie’s other breast. She continued rocking against Allie’s thigh, gradually grinding harder as she felt herself building up. She did the same thing to Allie’s right breast as she did to her left. Allie could tell Bea was close because of her slightly heavy breathing, so she lifted her thigh up to help and it ended up sending Bea into a load of moans. She accidentally bit down too hard on Allie’s nipple when her own orgasm rippled through her body, and it made Allie jerk her body and yelp out.

 

“Sorry,” Bea apologized, kissing her nipple to try to sooth it. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Allie said. “It hurt, but it was kind of hot.” Although Bea had said no talking from Allie, she let that slide.

 

She kissed Allie’s nipple one more time before moving down her body, kissing as she went. Surprisingly, her orgasm didn’t tire her out like it normally would, instead she felt reawakened. As she settled lower by Allie’s calves, she saw her own arousal sat on Allie’s thigh. Not thinking too much of it, she leaned up and cleaned it up with her mouth and tongue. She got a reaction out of Allie that she wasn’t expecting, but she guessed that Allie knew exactly what was left on her thigh before she cleaned it up.

 

“Oh, f _uck_ ,” Allie moaned. “That was so hot.”

 

“I said no talking.” Bea said, moving back up Allie’s body to straddle her hips again. “Now, we have to start all over.”

 

She repeated everything she had done earlier, but this time she slowed down her movements, wanting Allie to understand that if she talks, that the whole process would start over from the beginning and that she’d get no release the more she talked. After she repeated the whole thing again, from kissing her lips relentlessly to kissing down her body once again, she was finally at her destination; Allie’s perfect mound, all open for her. She was settled on her stomach between Allie’s legs when she took the first swipe of her tongue over her swollen folds, making Allie whimper and writhe. She moved her arms under Allie’s thighs and up around to rest her hands over her hips. She licks a slow, heavy lick from Allie’s opening to her clit, spreading her arousal around as she went. She licked a few more times the same way before flicking her tongue up and down Allie’s clit. The contact of her tongue on Allie’s clit was light and soft, just a way to tease the blonde. She knew that the softness of her tongue was easily working her up. She felt Allie’s thighs tremble against her shoulders, so she put more pressure on Allie’s clit with her tongue, circling it with pressure as she slipped one of her fingertips into Allie’s opening. She heard Allie let out a long moan and she felt her inner walls start to convulse around her finger, so she stopped licking and pulled her finger out, extracting herself completely away from Allie. She had gotten off the bed and looked at the blonde’s face, who was scrunching up her face in confusion. She waited until she knew Allie had calmed down a bit before she bent over to grab the cup of ice. She climbed back onto the bed and straddled her hips again. She set the cup down at Allie’s side and reached her hand into the cup, grabbing a mostly melted ice cube. She circled the ice cube around Allie’s right nipple, the one she bit too hard on accident, and watched the woman’s mouth fall open and her chest heave up and down. She trailed the ice cube to Allie’s left nipple and done the same thing, circled it until it was completely melted while she used her mouth to suck away to coldness from Allie’s right nipple. She then followed the trail she made with the cube with her mouth to her left nipple, sucking the coldness away. She grabbed another ice cube and trailed it down her abdomen, not licking away the coldness this time. Bea reached her hand into the cup to grab a different ice cube, she held it just a couple of inches up above Allie’s core. She squeezed her warm fingers on the ice cube to try to melt it. Once it began melting, it began dripping. The cold water dripped down onto the warm skin of Allie’s core, making her gasp and undulate her hips. Bea let the ice cube drip its cold water over Allie’s center several more times before putting the ice cube back into the cup and moving the cup to the night stand. She placed her body between Allie’s legs and blew hot air against her cold center, making Allie whimper and bite on her bottom lip. She licked her tongue up Allie’s slit, which felt fucking amazing for Allie. It felt so good to her, she wanted to cry in pleasure, but she didn’t. She knew Bea would stop if she did, so she bit on her lip instead. Bea licked the coldness away and then she kissed the inside of Allie’s thigh.

 

“Do you know how fucking good you taste?” Bea asked, and Allie nodded her head. “Well, let’s give you a taste then.” She used her tongue to scoop up some of Allie’s arousal before she crawled up her body. She kissed Allie deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth so Allie could taste herself.

 

After she had Allie taste herself, she went back down her body. She wasted no time in working Allie up again, sucking her clit into her mouth and using her tongue to flick easily against the tip of it. She heard Allie’s breathing begin to get heavy again, so she stopped, much to Allie’s disappointment. She sat up between Allie’s legs and held them apart so she couldn’t use them for friction.

 

“What the fuck, Bea? Why do you keep stopping? Stop doing that!” Allie said, irritation evident in her voice.

 

“You wanted punishment, so that’s what I’m doing.” She grinned, even though Allie couldn’t see her. “Bad girls don’t get to come. Not until I say so.” She said, and Allie sighed in frustration.

 

After Allie calmed again, she laid back between her legs, using her tongue relentlessly this time. Bea flattened her tongue against Allie’s clit and moved it up and down, Allie moaned to the feeling. She pulled Allie’s clit into her mouth and softly sucked on it. She heard Allie pulling at her arms against the restraints, so she knew she was doing something right. She released Allie’s clit and gave it a slow lick with her tongue before moving her tongue lower, tracing it around Allie’s opening. Allie jerked her hips towards Bea’s mouth and Bea smiled. She continued to tease Allie’s entrance before she took pity on the blonde and plunged her tongue into her opening, making Allie moan out. She thrusted her tongue in and out of Allie, curling it upwards with every other thrust. She used her thumb to rub circles around Allie’s clit while she continued her thrusts with her tongue. Allie had begun jerking her hips upwards to meet every thrust of Bea’s tongue.

 

“Bea, that’s so g-good.” Allie moaned, almost to the point of losing herself.

 

Bea pressed her thumb down on Allie’s clit as she moved her tongue with a steady pace. She reached her free hand up and pinched Allie’s nipple. She felt Allie wrap her legs across her back to hold her tight as she was about to come. She curled her tongue upwards and it sent Allie over the edge. Her legs shook and she moaned out Bea’s name. She helped ride out Allie’s orgasm with her tongue and as soon as she felt Allie loosen her legs from around her back, she sat up slightly and replaced her tongue with her fingers. She used two of her fingers to pump in and out of Allie at a fast pace. She curled her fingers deep within Allie, rubbing her fingers against her g-spot relentlessly, which sent Allie to the brink a second time. Allie’s entire body shook with pleasure as she let out a long moan. Bea didn’t move her fingers out of Allie until she knew she rode out her orgasm completely. She licked her fingers clean and crawled up Allie's body, hovering above her and watching her try to catch her breath. She leaned down and kissed Allie softly. She had no plan of this being over so quickly, so she kept kissing Allie with so much love as she trailed her hand slowly down Allie’s body. She slipped her hand back between Allie’s legs, feeling how wet she was. As she continued kissing Allie, she let her fingers roam through her folds, wanting to build her up again. She skimmed her fingers over Allie’s clit and Allie jerked her hips up into Bea’s body. Bea smiled into their kiss and Allie pulled away.

 

“Sensitive.” Allie managed to say.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Bea replied, crashing their lips back together in a searing kiss.

 

She dipped her fingers lower and entered one of her fingers slowly into Allie, catching Allie’s gasp into their kiss. She slipped her finger easily in and out of Allie, so she added another finger. Once she used two fingers for a little bit, she slipped another finger into Allie, completely filling her up. The third finger was a stretch, but she knew Allie liked it. She entered Allie deeply, and began thrusting hard. She felt Allie stop moving her lips along with hers, probably too distracted to keep trying to kiss, so she kissed the corner of Allie’s mouth before moving her lips to her neck.

 

“I love the feeling of you around my fingers.” Bea muttered against Allie’s neck. “So tight and wet. You feel so good.”

 

“Oh, god…Bea.” Allie said through ragged breaths. “I love when you talk dirty.”

 

“And I love being dirty with you.”

 

She continued her thrusts of her fingers within Allie, feeling her inner walls already start to contract around her fingers. She pressed her palm firmly against her clit while she curled her three fingers within Allie and suck on her neck. She felt Allie bow her chest up and then she felt a flush of warmth rush against her fingers. Allie’s mouth was wide open as she let silent moans fall from her mouth. Allie fell back against the bed, completely worn out from the orgasms Bea gave her. Bea pulled her fingers out of Allie and kissed her chest. She saw the beads of sweat forming around Allie’s neck and along her chest. She gives Allie another kiss to her lips before pulling the blindfold off of her, seeing how dark Allie’s eyes grew. She crawled down Allie’s body and softly kissed Allie’s center, causing her to squirm and clench her legs shut.

 

“Bea, I-I can’t. I can’t do it again.” She heavily breathed out.

 

“I’m sure you can give me one more.” Bea replied, kissing Allie’s stomach just below her belly button. “I took the blindfold off because I want you to watch me this time.”

 

Allie fluttered her eyes and nodded her head. She felt Bea breathe against her core, so she lifted her head to look at her. Bea knows how sensitive Allie must be from the orgasms she given her, so she knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the brink for a fourth time in a row. She closed her lips over Allie’s clit, which she swore was pulsating in her mouth, and she began lightly sucking while using two of her fingers to ease in and out of Allie. She released Allie’s clit and used her tongue to gently flick the hardened bud as she began to pick up the speed of her thrusts. Just like she assumed, Allie didn’t last long. Allie’s body thrashed to the side and her head dropped down against the pillow.

 

“Fuckkkk.” Allie moaned.

 

Bea felt Allie’s body fall limp beneath her, so she pulled her fingers out and crawled up beside her to untie her wrists from the scarves. She pulled Allie’s limp body into her side and held her closely as she tried to get her breathing under control. She stroked her fingers up and down Allie’s arm.

 

“Making you come is easily my favorite thing to do.” Bea said, Allie only being able to breathy laugh.

 

After an hour of them just laying there while Allie recovered, Bea thought about marriage. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t help it. Seeing Franky and Bridget take the next step made her want to at least see what Allie’s view point was about the whole marriage thing. She wanted to talk about it with Allie, but didn’t know how to bring up the topic.

 

“Are you okay?” Bea softly asked after a while.

 

“I’m good.” Allie replied, trailing her hand across Bea’s chest.

 

“Was it okay? Did you like it?”

 

“I felt like I was going to pass out,” Allie chuckled. “But that’s when it’s the best. So, yes, I did like it. Very much so. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

 

Bea nodded her head, feeling pleased with herself.

 

“Allie?”

 

“Yeah?” She turned her head on Bea’s chest to look her in the face.

 

“I know now probably isn’t the best time to talk about this because of what we just did, but do you think you’re able to talk about something kind of serious?” Bea asked.

 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

 

“God, no. Never.” Bea reached her hand up, softly caressing the back of Allie’s head.

 

“Then I’m pretty sure I can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about.”

 

Bea nodded her head and Allie kissed her chest.

 

“I’m happy for Franky and Bridget.” Bea said.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Do you think it’s something you’d ever want to do? Marriage, I mean.”

 

Allie looked to Bea again before flipping over to lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

 

“With who?” Allie asked, searching Bea’s face.

 

“Anyone.”

 

“No,” She shook her head gently, and she saw the look of sadness in Bea’s eyes. “Only with you.”

 

“You just said ‘no’ to anyone.” Bea nervously chuckled.

 

“You’re not just anyone, Bea.” Allie sincerely said. “You’re the love of my life. And the only way I’d ever get married, is if it’s with you. But there’s absolutely no pressure for that.”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“What about you? Is it something you want?” Allie added.

 

“I never thought about it,” Bea began. “But that was before I met you.”

 

Allie smiled. “And now?”

 

“It kind of scares me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Marriage kind of changed Harry. What we have is great and I don’t want that to get ruined because we get married or something.”

 

“I understand, but I also need you to know that I’m nothing like him. The way I treat you now is how I’ll always treat you; with nothing but respect and full of love. I’m going to continue to treat you like the Queen you are, the way you deserve, for the rest of my life. Married or not.” Allie explained.

 

“I just…I don’t want to make you feel trapped. I want you to be happy.”

 

Allie caressed Bea’s cheek. “Bea, this is the happiest that I’ve ever been. I feel a lot of things with you, but trapped and unhappy is not it.” She assured. “Stop beating yourself up all the time. I’m here for good, you’re stuck with me. Until you’re completely ready, marriage is not necessary. Everything is on your terms. I’ll never make you do something that you don’t want to do.”

 

Bea pulled Allie’s face close to hers, kissing her tenderly. “You’re so fucking good to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

 

“You did nothing, you just loved me and I so happened to love you back.” She smiled, Bea playfully swatted her arm. “But speaking of ‘fucking’,” She climbed onto Bea’s body, straddling her. “It’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this Ballie story of mine! All the support I've been getting is absolutely amazing. This story is slowly coming to an end, but there is still a good bit of chapters that I have to get through, so stick with me :)  
> Let me know how you liked this chapter. THANK YOU xxx


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late posting of this chapter.

_Two months later…_

Bea hadn’t heard anything more about the Harry situation, she hadn’t even heard from Lillie. She didn’t know if Lillie was caught for what she did, or if the investigators just dropped the case because it was just something they couldn’t figure out. Bea wasn’t sure, and quite frankly, she didn’t care either. Harry was out of her hair, out of her life, and she couldn’t be any happier. Her and Allie had been better than ever. They had no silly arguments, and that was probably all because Allie avoided any disagreements by always siding with Bea. They hadn’t had anymore conversations of marriage either. Allie had gotten a slight promotion at her job. It wasn’t anything drastic, she still did the same thing. Except with this promotion, she would be sometimes flown to Sydney to the number one children’s hospital in all of New South Wales, or in all of Australia for that matter. Having someone speak with the children one on one in those sort of environments could really help a child, and that’s what Allie did. She talked with them and made them feel better about the situation they were in. She hadn’t been asked to fly to Sydney yet, and to be honest she didn’t even want to take the promotion, but Bea talked her into it. She didn’t want to have to go for a weekend without having to see her lover, but Bea made it as clear as day that it wouldn’t be all the time and that it was just for a couple of days. Bea always wanted the best for Allie, in everything she did.

 

Bea was finally heading home after her “extra shift” at the salon. Or at least that’s what she had told Allie for her reason for getting home a little later. It was two weeks before Christmas and she was getting Allie a special gift, so that’s where she was. It was for Allie, but it was attached to Bea, so to speak. It was to show Allie that her love for her was serious. It was probably a silly thing to do and Bea hoped she didn’t overstep any boundaries, but she hoped Allie would like it. She had gotten Allie’s name tattooed on her body. She got it on the right side of her body on her ribcage, under the strap of her bra. Allie’s name was written in a beautiful cursive font and she hoped she didn’t overdo it. The tattoo itself didn’t take long, fifteen minutes at the most, it was the drive to the tattoo parlor that took the longest. As for pain, it didn’t really hurt Bea. It was more uncomfortable than painful.

 

Bea was now home and she entered the house to the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen. She hung her keys by the door and kicked her shoes off before walking towards the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Allie bending over to push a tray into the oven with Debbie standing right beside her. Debbie saw Bea first and she ran to her mum, giving her a big hug. She kissed the top of Debbie’s head before walking over to Allie, who was licking sauce off her finger. She gave Allie a quick kiss to the lips.

 

“Homemade pizza?” Bea raised her eyebrows in amusement.

 

Allie hummed. “Debbie’s idea.” She nodded her head towards an already finished pizza. “That one’s finished if you’re hungry.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll eat a couple slices.”

 

Allie grabbed three plates from the cabinet. She put two slices of pizza on one of the plates for Debbie and told her to sit at the table to eat. Before she could load her and Bea’s plate up, Bea grabbed her wrist.

 

“Wait, I wanna show you something.” Bea said.

 

“Okay…” Allie replied, unsure.

 

Bea tugged on Allie’s arm and pulled her out of the kitchen to go to their bedroom. Once they entered the room, Bea had a nervous but eager smile on her face.

 

“I wasn’t really working an extra shift at the salon today.” She began, Allie slowly nodding her head. “I was getting your early Christmas gift.”

 

“Two weeks early?” Allie asked.

 

“Yes, two weeks early.” Bea repeated. “When I show you, please tell me if it’s too much or if you don’t like it. Not that it would matter because I can’t exactly return it, so you’d just have to learn to love it.” She rambled.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it, no matter what it is. So, show me if you’re going to.”

 

Bea took a deep breath and lifted her shirt over her head. Allie watched her in confusion, her eyebrows slightly furrowed together. Bea lifted her right arm up and turned to the side so Allie could see her name tattooed on Bea’s skin. Allie looked to the tattoo and then to Bea, then back to the tattoo. Her expression was unreadable and Bea was worried she didn’t like it.

 

“Is it real?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah,” Bea breathed out, and Allie slightly raised her eyebrows. “It’s too much isn’t it?”

 

Allie pealed her eyes from the tattoo and looked into Bea’s eyes. “No!” She answered quickly. “No, it’s not. I love it. It looks good.”

 

“Then why did you look the way you did?”

 

“I’m just shocked is all. It isn’t what I expected.” Allie answered. “But I love it, I really do.” She grabbed the back of Bea’s neck to pull her close, showing her gratitude in a kiss. When she pulled away, she lifted her hand to the tattoo to lightly skim her fingers over her name on Bea’s skin. “Now you’re really stuck with me.” She smiled.

 

“Nah, I could always find someone else named ‘Allie’.” Bea joked, earning a laugh from Allie. “I’m only kidding, babe. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.”

 

Allie smiled and pulled Bea in for another kiss. “I love you, Bea Smith.”

 

“I love you too, Allie Sm-Novak.” Bea dipped her head in embarrassment for accidentally almost saying her last name with Allie’s name. She put her shirt back onto her torso, and Allie was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. “What?”

 

“What was that?” She grinned.

 

“Nothing.” Bea mumbled.

 

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” Allie pushed. “You almost called me ‘ _Allie Smith_ ’.”

 

“I did _not_.”

 

“You did _to_.” Allie giggled, walking closer to Bea and wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck. “You know, that sounds almost perfect though.”

 

“Almost perfect?”

 

“Yeah.” Allie paused. “Kaz’s chocolate sounds perfect right about now.” She laughed when Bea gently pushed her away with a scoff. “I’m kidding!” She walked back to Bea, slipping her arms around her waist and down to cup her butt into her hands. She pressed her pelvis flush against Bea’s and leaned the top part of her body back a little, and she thrusted her hips back and forth in a fast motion against Bea, giggling.

 

Bea tried to pry herself from Allie, but the blonde had a tight hold on her. “Stop dry humping me.” She said, trying to get away from Allie. “Oh, god…that’s such a weird word.”

 

“What? You want me to wet hump you then?” She laughed, continuing to thrust her hips against Bea.

 

“Stop saying that word!”

 

“You started it.” She said guiding Bea back towards the bed. Bea fell on top of the bed and Allie fell on top of her. “Hump…hump…hump…hump.” She said between kisses to Bea’s lips.

 

Bea fake whined. “I hate that word.”

 

Allie laughed and brought both of her hands up to caress Bea’s face. “You are so fucking beautiful.” She said before giving Bea a quick kiss.

 

Allie couldn’t help herself. Kissing Bea was like a drug that didn’t make you high, it was just immensely addictive. She tilted her head to the side a little and brought their lips together again, but this time in a slow passionate kiss. Allie knew Bea was something special when they first met and she had a slight crush on the redhead. It was kind of unexpected when Allie began falling for Bea because she had never felt anything like that before, but now she planned on being with Bea forever. As for Bea, she was scared when she began to understand her feelings for the blonde. Allie was the person she’d always dreamed of having in her life. She never pushed Bea to do anything, she always respected Bea, and most importantly, she loved Bea. Allie was Bea’s. She never wants anyone else to be able to experience the butterflies she gets when Allie smiles or says her name. No one else would ever get to experience the love Allie Novak has to offer, because she was Bea’s. And Bea Smith does not share.

 

“Can I have another piece of pizza?” Debbie asked, walking into her mum’s room seeing Allie laying on top of her mum. “How many times do you have to befriend each other?”

 

Allie laughed and broke her kiss from Bea. “You can have another piece of pizza.”

 

“Yay!” Debbie exclaimed and ran out of the room.

 

“I cannot believe you used the word ‘befriend’ to try to get Debbie to understand about what we were doing.” Bea snorted.

 

“Well, what did you want me to tell her? That we were…humping?” Allie laughed when Bea scrunched up her face.

 

“Okay, get off me.”

 

Allie kissed Bea on the cheek before climbing off her girlfriend. She held out her hand for Bea to grab and she pulled her off the bed. They walked together to the kitchen so they could join Debbie in eating pizza.

 

Debbie had caught Bea and Allie going at it twice within one month. It was weird and luckily they were covered up, but that didn’t stop Debbie from trying to figure out what it was that her mums were doing. When Debbie asked what they were doing, Allie said they were befriending one another like the bison were when they had gone to the zoo. Bea didn’t like that answer too much, so she told Debbie that her and Allie were just hugging because they loved each other. That was the first time though, the second time it happened Debbie was a little more persistent with wanting a correct answer. That next morning, Bea and Allie sat down with Debbie at the kitchen table and had a very age-appropriate discussion with her about what adults do. They didn’t get into very much detail. They just said that what Debbie had seen them doing was something adults did together when they wanted to express their love and that people do those things when they are going to be together in a life-long partnership. Bea felt that that was all Debbie needed to know at that point, and she would explain things in a better way once Debbie got older. But for now, they made sure to actually lock their bedroom door when they wanted to ‘befriend’ one another.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days went by quickly and it was finally the weekend. Bea was glad that she’d finally be able to finish the Christmas shopping she had planned while Allie distracted Debbie with a spa day. Allie was going to take Debbie to get her toe nails and nails painted, professionally. Then afterwards she was taking her to meet Santa Claus in one of the shopping malls that Bea was not going to.

It was noon time on this particular Saturday and Bea was putting on her shoes when Debbie ran into her room dressed and ready to go while waiting on Allie.

 

“Mama!” Debbie called out through the bathroom door that Allie was using. “Are you almost ready to go?”

 

“Yes, Deb. Just give me five minutes.” She heard Allie reply.

 

Debbie groaned and plopped down onto the bed beside her mum. Allie had finally exited the bathroom, and Bea couldn’t help but smile at how wonderful her girlfriend looked. She had walked out of the bathroom with total confidence and with a little pep in her step. Allie slipped on her shoes and turned to Debbie, propping her hands on her hips.

 

“Are you ready, missy?” Allie tilted her head.

 

“Of course, I am. I’ve been waiting on you forever! What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?”

 

“I was...woman things.” She answered. “Don’t worry about it. Now, let’s go.”

 

Bea stood up from the bed to kiss Allie. “So, you’re getting your toe nails and nails painted, Deb?” Bea asked Debbie after she kissed Allie.

 

“Yes! And I’m seeing Santa today too!” She exclaimed.

 

Bea slumped her shoulders and fake pouted. “You’re seeing him without me?”

 

“Mum, he meets you every year. He has to meet my other mum now.”

 

“Okay, I guess that’s fine with me. Tell him I said ‘hi’, yeah?”

 

“Will do.” Debbie said, beginning to march out of her mum’s room. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to go.” She grabbed Allie’s hand to pull her with her.

 

“Hold on, Deb. I’ll meet you at the front door.” Allie said, and Debbie released her hand.

 

Allie stepped close to Bea and gave her a more loving kiss than the one they shared not too long ago. After she pulled away, she gave Bea another quick kiss, groaning afterwards.

 

“Ugh, I could kiss you all day and not get tired of it.” Allie chuckled.

 

“You kind of already do.” Bea replied with a smile. “Have fun with Debbie, okay? If she asks about me at any time just tell her that I had to go pay bills. We’re still going to meet for a late lunch in a few hours, right?”

 

“I don’t think she’ll ask about you, but if she does then I will most definitely tell her that. And yes, we are still meeting for lunch. You sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow to finish the shopping so I’ll be able to go with you?” Allie said. She already had the perfect gift for Bea and she had it all arranged. She was able to pick out the perfect gift for her girlfriend just from a few phone calls to Bea’s dad. She hoped her girlfriend would like the gift.

 

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine. Now, go before steam starts to blow out of Debbie’s ears.”

 

“If only that was possible.” Allie laughed. She kissed Bea again before walking out of the room and to the front door to leave with Debbie.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had finished her Christmas shopping and she hid the presents under the floorboard in the trunk of her Jeep. She would be taking Debbie’s gifts to Liz’s lake house the next day so there wouldn’t be a chance of Debbie finding them. Every Christmas, Liz would let Bea, Debbie, Franky, and Bridget use her lake house for a few days as a Christmas getaway. This year, Allie would be joining them. They always had a great time at the lake house for Christmas and she couldn’t wait for Allie to be able to experience Christmas with them.

 

Bea made her way to the restaurant she was meeting Allie and Debbie at for a late lunch, Olive Garden Cicchetti Bar and Grill. She personally loved the restaurant and she knew Debbie enjoyed it too, so that’s why she mentioned it to Allie. As she walked into the restaurant, she pulled her sunglasses off her eyes and hung them into the collar of her shirt. She saw Debbie waving her arm in the air to get her attention and she walked to the table Debbie and Allie were sat at. She hugged and kissed Debbie on the head first and then as she briefly kissed Allie on the lips, she heard the older man next to their table scoff loudly. She decided to piss the man off, so she pulled Allie from her chair and she deeply kissed her girlfriend. She turned to face the older man after kissing Allie, who was shaking his head in disgust. She bit down on her bottom lip angrily.

 

“Should you really be exposing that little girl to your kind of nonsense?” The older man asked harshly.

 

“My kind of nonsense?” Bea sarcastically laughed, Allie grabbed Bea’s arm and tried to pull her to the table telling her to just leave it alone. “No, no, no. You see, _sir_ , that little girl’s father was not a very nice man to me. So, I think she’s better off being exposed to ‘my kind of nonsense’ than being exposed to the kind of things her father did. And if you don’t like what I expose MY daughter to, then you can mind your own goddamn business and just leave, the exit is right over there.” She threw her hand towards the door. “If you stop being such a close minded little fuck of a bigot, then just maybe you’ll see that the sun really does shine yellow and that the world doesn't fucking revolve around you.”

 

“I don’t have to put up with this.” He threw his napkin down onto the table and stood up.

 

“No, you don’t.” She said as he was walking away. “And try sucking a dick someday. Who knows, maybe you’ll like it.” She knew she probably shouldn’t have said that, but she couldn’t help it. He pissed her off and her adrenaline was kicking.

 

“Bea! Sit down.” Allie said through gritted teeth.

 

“Fuck,” She said underneath her breath. She sat down at the table and looked at Debbie. “Deb, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to hear that. I let my anger get the best of me.” She looked to Allie, who looked royally pissed off. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” She said to Allie.

 

“You didn’t embarrass me. You just need to know when to let things go, Bea.” She heavily sighed.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry for making a scene. Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No, I don’t.” Allie shook her head. “Let’s just eat and try to forget what you just did.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Bea and Allie were laying in bed. Both of them still very much awake. Allie had been quiet most of the evening, and Bea knew that she was still upset. She turned her head to look at Allie, who turned her head away. Bea rolled her eyes and turned back to look up at the ceiling. She didn’t like this ‘Allie not speaking to her’ bullshit. She let out a small sigh before sitting up in the bed. She pushed the blankets off her body before getting up out of the bed and exiting the room.

Allie watched Bea leave, but she didn’t see her take her pillow so she didn’t figure Bea was going to sleep on the couch. She wouldn’t let her if that’s what she was going to go do anyway. Then she heard the front door open and close, and she knew she royally fucked up by giving Bea the silent treatment. She doesn’t exactly know why she was upset with Bea, she should’ve felt honored that Bea was defending their relationship. She just wished that Bea wouldn’t have stooped as low as that older man and made a big deal of it.

 

Allie must have dozed off because she was awoken by Bea sitting beside her on the edge of bed, stroking her fingers through her hair. She tried sniffing the air to see if she could smell any faint scent of booze on Bea, but she didn’t. She felt Bea grab her hand and tug.

 

“Come on.” Is all Bea said.

 

Allie decided to listen to her and she got out of the bed, following Bea through the house. She followed Bea into the kitchen. Bea flipped the kitchen light on and revealed a dozen roses, a single slice of chocolate cake, and a card set on the kitchen table. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and guided her to the table, having her sit down in one of the chairs. Allie tried her hardest to hold a smile from appearing on her face.

 

“It’s not Kaz’s chocolate cake, but it’s a chocolate cake…that I bought from the store.” Bea said.

 

Bea slid the card to Allie for her to read.

 

On the front of the card it had “I’m sorry” written on it. Allie opened the card and read Bea’s handwriting.

 

_Allie, I’m sorry for what I did. I should have thought about how my outburst could have affected you and Debbie. I don’t like when you give me the cold shoulder. Please, please, please forgive me. I love you. – Bea._

Allie closed the card and looked up to Bea, who was giving her the cutest puppy eyes.

 

“Bea, you didn’t need to do this for my forgiveness.” Allie said.

 

“No?”

 

“No.” She assured. “Although this is a sweet gesture, you didn’t need to do this.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t talk to me.”

 

“I was upset, yes. But when I get upset, you don’t need to get me things to make me feel better.”

 

“Did it work though?” Bea asked. “Maybe just a little?”

 

This time Allie did smile. She stood up from the chair and hugged Bea. “Just this time.”

 

“I’m sorry for earlier. I got angry with him and I couldn’t control what was coming out of my mouth.” Bea said.

 

“It’s okay. I guess I only got upset because I didn’t want you to make such a big deal about it. But I do like how you defended our relationship, even if I didn’t show it.”

 

“I just don’t like how close-minded some people can be. They’d rather a woman be in a bad relationship with a man who abuses you than be in a great relationship with another woman who treats you like the most important person in the world.” Bea said.

 

“Not everyone will see things the way you do, Bea. And with those kind of people, it’s better to ignore them than to chastise them. You can’t fly off the handle to those people.”

 

“I know, I just got angry. Especially when he brought Deb into it. It won’t happen again.”

 

Allie brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Something Bea had missed all day.

 

“Eat your piece of cake before Deb smells it and comes in here.” Bea said with a laugh after they pulled apart.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Allie sat back down at the table and began eating the cake Bea got her while Bea put the roses in a vase of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly excited for the next couple of chapters. I hope you all liked this chapter though. Let me know in the comments? :)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/night...wherever you might be.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter. I've been stuck on it for a little while, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy ch. 51 you lovely people :) xxx

It was finally Christmas Eve, and they were spending the morning driving to Liz’s lake house. Bea, Allie, and Debbie were in Bea’s jeep while Franky and Bridget followed in their car. Bea always told Debbie that Santa only gave children toys for Christmas, so if Debbie got anything other than toys then it was from someone. Bea loved spending the few days during Christmas at the lake house because they would spend most of their time out on the lake on the boat and the jetskis. They always had a great time and she was happy for Allie to be around this year.

 

An hour and a half later, they pulled up to Liz’s lake house. It was a simple, comfortable lake house that was one story and it was right on the lake. It was made out of logs and looked like a log cabin. Sand was the only thing separating Liz’s lake house from the lake itself. Attached to Liz’s lake house was a boardwalk that went out over the water to a shelter that her boat and jetskis were stored in. Bea turned the ignition off and looked over to Allie, who was gazing around the lake.

 

“So, this is it.” Bea smiled.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Allie replied, unbuckling her seat belt to get out.

 

After they got out of Bea’s jeep and went to the trunk to get their bags out, Franky and Bridget pulled up. Bea stopped walking to listened to the sound of their car driving across the gravel and she smiled. She loved the sound, it relaxed her. As Allie was walking past her, Bea reached her hand out and grabbed Allie’s bag to carry it for her. Debbie zoomed past them and dropped her bag down at the front door before running back down the gravel to greet Franky and Bridget. Franky jumped out of the car and threw her hands up.

 

“It’s time to party!!” Franky exclaimed. Huffing as soon as Debbie plowed into her legs.

 

“Maybe for you, relaxing for me.” Bea replied, continuing on her way to the front door.

 

She handed the key to unlock the door to Allie, so she could open it. Allie opened the door and she was in awe at the interior of the house. It was an open plan home, the living room connecting to the kitchen. Everything had a wooden feature to it. It brought a sense of comfort and from just standing there, Allie was already dreading to have to leave in a few days. She went into the house after Bea and followed her to wherever she was dropping the bags off. She dropped Debbie’s bag off in one room first and then went around the corner and dropped their bags off. The room was smaller than their room at home, but Allie didn’t mind, she was just happy to be here. They had their own bathroom in the room they were staying in, so that was a plus for her. She watched Bea drop the bags to the floor and then walk to the closet. She pulled out the sheets from the closet and tossed them on the bed. Her and Allie made their bed together. It took longer than normal because Allie kept yanking the sheets out of Bea’s hands to tease her. But when they finally did finish, they unpacked their things. Putting their clothes into the drawers of the dresser and putting their bathroom supplies into the bathroom. Bea then went to Debbie’s room to make her bed and unpack her things.

Allie decided to give herself a tour of the lake house and she walked around to familiarize herself with everything. The place she went to first was the kitchen, obviously. She liked the set-up, it was simple enough. She looked through all the cabinets so she’d know where everything was. She then went to refrigerator and it was completely empty, she should’ve known that. Deciding to leave the house tour for now, she walked to the room Franky and Bridget were staying in. She saw Bridget trying to make the bed, but Franky was making it impossible for her by being sprawled out on the mattress. Allie laughed.

 

“Hey, Bridget. Do you want to go to the store with me to get groceries for us to last the next few days?” Allie asked.

 

Bridget nodded her head. “As a matter of fact, I think I will.” She threw the sheets at Franky. “You’re on your own, babe.” She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

 

Allie went to Bea to tell her of the plan and Bea was okay with it. Bea asked Allie to buy some stuff so they could all make chocolate chip cookies and gingerbread cookies tonight. Allie gave her a quick kiss and left, Debbie running after her.

 

“Wait!” Debbie yelled as she ran out of the front door. “Can I go with you and Gidge?” She gave Allie that face she wouldn’t be able to say no to.

 

“Okay, come on.” Allie replied. After she buckled Debbie into the booster seat and got into the passenger seat, letting Bridget drive, she called Bea on her cell phone to let her know that she took Debbie with her.

 

 

After almost two hours later, Bridget, Allie, and Debbie were back at the lake house. Bea and Franky helped them carry the grocery bags inside. Bea swore they bought food that would feed an army, but she knew with Allie it was ‘go big or go home’.

 

The rest of the day had went by quick. They all just relaxed for the most part after decorating the Christmas tree Liz had there. It was enjoyable and they all had a good time doing that together. Allie had lifted Debbie up in the air so she could put the tree topper on, which was an angel. Allie and Debbie were now in the kitchen making the chocolate chip and gingerbread cookies together, Franky, Bea, and Bridget sat at the bar stools watching them. The chocolate chip cookies Debbie were making said that they were specifically for Santa, so Franky had a lot of cookies to eat during the night. The gingerbread cookies were for all of them.

Bea sent Debbie to bed early, telling her the quicker she goes to sleep then the quicker Santa will drop off her gifts. It seemed to work because when Bea went to check on her later that night, she was out like a light. It was around midnight when Bea and Allie began moving the gifts from their room to put underneath the Christmas tree.  They only moved the gifts that ‘Santa’ had gotten her, as Debbie would be opening those ones first. Then they’d give her the gifts that Debbie would know to be from them and not Santa. As they were taking Debbie’s presents to put underneath the tree, they seen Franky sitting at one of the barstools eating the chocolate chip cookies that Debbie left out.

 

“Can you guys please help me eat these?” Franky pleaded.

 

Bea laughed and walked to her, taking one cookie off the plate to eat as she retreated back to her room. Franky groaned as she still had lots of cookies to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

It was six in the morning the next day when Allie woke up. She figured that Debbie would have been awake by now and trying to wake them up so she could open her presents. She turned over to look at Bea, who was still sleeping soundly. She loved the woman laying next to her. So much that she’d do absolutely anything for the redhead. She studied every feature of Bea’s face, she just couldn’t get any sexier. Well, maybe. But if she did, Allie was sure she’d explode. She was so lucky to have the redhead in her life as her lover and best friend all in one. Bea’s smile, her little jokes, and the way she laughs would light up Allie’s day. Allie was never the one to believe that someone could be perfect, but that was before she met Bea. Now, she knew that Bea was perfect, to her anyway. Bea was so perfect that she made Allie perfect, they were perfect for each other and they were perfect together.

 

“Stop staring.” Bea mumbled, flickering her eyes open to meet ocean blue ones.

 

“Sorry, I can’t help myself. You’re beautiful.”

 

Bea reached her hand up and traced her finger down Allie’s cheek. “You are.”

 

Allie smiled. “Merry Christmas.” She beamed.

 

“Merry Christmas, babe. I hope you enjoy yourself today.”

 

“I most definitely will.” She replied. She reached over to her night stand and opened the drawer, pulling out a small mistletoe decoration that had a red bow around it. She turned back to Bea and held it above their heads. “Ah, would ya look at that. A mistletoe. You know the rules, Bea, you’ve got to kiss me.”

 

Bea shook her head and leaned over, capturing Allie’s lips with her own. It started slow, then grew hungry, and Bea found herself pushing Allie over to lay on her back as she climbed on top of the blonde. Just as Bea got Allie to moan into the kiss, their bedroom door flung open and she begged to whoever that it wasn’t Debbie.

 

“Oi! No fucking on Christmas morning.” She heard Franky say. “Get your asses up.”

 

Bea rolled off of Allie and looked to Franky with her eyebrows raised. “Nice onesie.” She laughed.

 

“Fuck off! Whose ever idea it was for all of us to wear matching onesies this morning is now on my shit list.” She said seriously. “Gidge made me wear it, saying if I didn’t then…” She looked back out the door to make sure she wasn’t near. “Then I wouldn’t get any sexy time. And I’d bet all my money that it was Novak’s idea for this stupid onesie shit.”

 

“Lighten up!” Allie laughed. “We’re all going to be wearing matching onesie’s.” She said, Bea looked to Allie getting ready to open her mouth to speak when Allie pressed her hand against her lips. “Yes, we’re all wearing them. Including you and me. I thought it was a great idea, and so did Bridget, so both of you get over it.”

 

“I’m not wearing it for long.” Franky huffed and walked out of their room.

 

When Allie and Bridget went to the store the previous day, they also got everyone matching onesies to wear for Christmas morning. The onesies were red with white snowflakes and reindeers on them. Allie thought they were cute and that they’d all look awesome in them, and Bridget so happened to agree.

 

Not long later, Bea and Allie were both wearing their onesies and they joined Franky, Bridget, and Debbie in the living room, who were all also wearing the onesies, so Debbie could begin to open her presents. Bea and Allie sat on one of the sofas curled up together as Franky and Bridget sat on the other, while Debbie was on the floor with the presents from Santa. They all watched as Debbie began ripping the wrapping paper off.

Debbie finished opening her presents from Santa. All which were several new dolls, a new doll house, a kitchenette play set, and a doll car for her dolls to ‘drive’ in. Debbie was ecstatic about her new toys and couldn’t wait to play with them. Bea then announced to Debbie that her next set of gifts were going to be from her, Allie, Franky, and Bridget.

After Bea retrieved those gifts, she sat on the floor with Debbie to give her the presents one at a time. The first present Bea gave to Debbie was from Allie. When Debbie pulled the wrapping paper off, it revealed her own set of nail polish. There were lots of different colors and it even came with a carry bag. The next two gifts were also from Allie, which was a big coloring book with new coloring utensils and a couple of different puzzles. Debbie gave Allie a hug after opening her gifts.

 

“I have one more present for you, but you won’t be getting it until after we get back home.” Allie said. Bea looked at her with a confused look because she didn’t know what other gift Allie had planned, but Allie told her not to worry.

 

Debbie sat back down on the floor beside her mum and Bea put three more boxes in front of Debbie, which were from her.

 

“You can open which ever one you want first.” Bea said.

 

The first box she opened had new clothes in it. Debbie wasn’t too enthused about getting clothes, but she didn’t complain. She thanked her mum and opened the next box. She squealed with excitement when it revealed an iPad.

 

“Mum! It’s just like yours!” Debbie beamed.

 

“I know!” Bea replied with equal excitement. “Maybe I can have mine back.”

 

“Thank you, mummy!” She hugged Bea as tight as she could.

 

She opened the last box and it was a protective case for her iPad, and it made Debbie even more excited that she got an iPad like the one her mum had. She gave her mum another hug and then hugged Allie again too.

Bridget gave Debbie the wrapped gift that was from her and Franky. And Debbie didn’t waste any time opening it. She jumped in excitement when an Australian Girl Doll came into her view, along with three other outfits for the doll. Franky excused herself, saying that Debbie’s other present was still in their car and it wasn’t wrapped. Not too long later, Franky walked back into the house pushing a light blue bicycle with pink handgrips and a pink basket on the front. There was obviously training wells on the bike and a bell on it. They also got Debbie a helmet with elbow and knee pads too, knowing how protective Bea was. Debbie ran to the bike and screamed with joy. She jumped onto the bike and tried to pedal, but Franky was holding the seat so Debbie couldn’t go anywhere.

 

“Not in the house, munchkin. I’ll take you riding later.” Franky said.

 

Debbie groaned and got off the bike. She gave Franky a hug and then gave Bridget one, thanking all of them for her gifts. She jumped onto the sofa next to Allie. Bea told Bridget and Franky that it was their turn to exchange gifts, and they done so. Franky got Bridget round diamond earrings and she got her a necklace that had Franky’s name on it, which Bridget absolutely loved. Bridget got Franky her own engagement ring, it was simple nothing flash as she knew Franky wasn’t the flashy type. She also got Franky a shirt that said ‘best wife ever’ on it, even though they weren’t getting married until next month. Earlier in the month, Bridget put new kitchen appliances in their house as a gift for Franky, and it was sort of an early Christmas gift as well. Bea and Allie gave the gifts they got for Franky and Bridget to them. They got Franky a set of custom earrings that looked like a rope tied in a knot. On the package it came in said ‘Franky, true friendship is like a knot that can never be untied. Love Bea and Allie.’. Franky loved the gift. Bea and Allie got Bridget a pack of four new wine glasses. On each glass it had ‘Mrs.’ written on it. Bridget absolutely adored the gift Bea and Allie got for her.

It was Bea and Allie’s turn to exchange gifts and Bea was kind of nervous. She knew Allie would love anything she got for her, but she was worried that Allie truly wouldn’t like it. Bea had a total of three presents for Allie and she was saving the best one for last as she gave Allie the first two. Allie opened them both, revealing her favorite perfume that she hadn’t been able to buy because it was always sold out and Bea got her a big fluffy throw blanket that she knew Allie would enjoy. Allie gave Bea a hug and a kiss, showing her gratitude for the gifts. Bea then handed Allie an envelope.

 

“You got her a card?” Debbie asked, not much excitement in her voice.

 

“Debbie.” Bea said, turning her attention back to Allie.

 

Allie opened the envelope and pulled out its’ contents. She pulled out the confirmation papers for a three-day getaway to the Crystal Creek Rainforest Couples Retreat that was located between Gold Coast and Byron Bay. Allie cupped her hand over her mouth. She read the papers seeing that it was in two weeks time and that Bea had actually booked it last month. She set the papers down and hurled herself into Bea’s arms. She kissed all over Bea’s face and Bea was happy that Allie liked what she got her.

 

“Thank you, Bea. I really love what you got me.” Allie said after she placed a soft kiss to Bea’s lips.

 

“It’s no problem, babe. You deserve it all.”

 

Allie grabbed the bag that had Bea’s gift in it. “Fuck, I feel like a shit now. I only have these two things for you, your other gift won’t be here until after we get back home.”

 

“It’s fine, Allie. I would be happy if you only got me a candle.” Bea smiled. “But it seems you did some last-minute Christmas shopping.” She joked.

 

“Something like that.” Allie slid the bag over to Bea. “Now open.”

 

Bea pulled the contents from the bag, revealing a new leather jacket and a nicely framed photo of her, Allie, and Debbie all standing together on their night out a few weeks ago. It was a great photo. Allie was holding Debbie in her arms and Bea had her arm wrapped around Allie’s slender waist. Just looking at the photo brought a smile to Bea’s lips.

 

“Thank you, Allie. I love it, both of them.” Bea said, pulling Allie in for a kiss.

 

“You’re more than welcome. Your other gift is for Christmas and for your birthday tomorrow, which is why I’m waiting to give it to you until after we return home.” Allie said.

 

Bea smiled. “I can’t wait.”

 

Franky interrupted their loving eye contact by placing a box in each of their laps. Bea opened her box first and her face immediately turned red. Of course Franky would do something like this. She didn’t even bother pulling it out of the box. It was a black lacey lingerie set and she knew it was all Franky’s idea since she was laughing. But on top of the lingerie was a necklace with a kite pendent on it and a red string coming from the kite. She picked it up out of the box and looked to Franky confusingly. She knew this was Franky’s necklace, she had always said it brought her courage and strength.

 

“I want you to have it, Red. It means freedom, and you’re finally fucking free. So, I want you to soar through this crazy thing called life and be happy without having to worry all the time. You deserve to be happy. You do that for me, yeah?” Franky said.

 

Not trusting her voice, Bea just nodded her head, a few tears cascading down her cheeks that she didn’t even care to wipe away, but Allie did it for her.

 

Allie opened her box next from Franky and Bridget, and it was the same thing Bea had except hers was red. Allie didn’t even care, she pulled it out of the box and flashed it around with a smile on her face.

Debbie then handed her mum and mama a present. Debbie picked out Bea’s present with Allie helping her and Debbie picked out Allie’s present with the help of Bea. Allie opened hers first and it was a necklace. The necklace had three hearts on it, each one represented the three of them. Allie clutched the necklace to her chest and gave Debbie a hug. Bea then opened her present from Debbie and it was a coffee mug that said ‘best mum ever’ on it. She pulled Debbie into her arms, giving her a tight hug and a kiss to the head.  

They all began cleaning up the living room of the ripped wrapping paper to throw away. Bea had Debbie take all her gifts to her room. While Bea and Allie continued cleaning up, Franky went into the kitchen to make them all a big breakfast before their long day officially began.

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate their breakfast that Franky so kindly cooked for them all, Bridget and Allie began a friendly argument of who was going to clean the kitchen. Allie tried doing it, but Bridget wouldn’t let her and Allie wasn’t letting Bridget. So, Bea settled their argument by cleaning up the kitchen herself while Allie made everyone sandwiches for lunch as they would be on the boat. She also packed snacks as well and drinks.

 

After Bea cleaned the kitchen, she seen that everyone else was waiting on her to get ready so they could go out on the boat. So, she quickly went to the room to change her clothes. Bea changed into her short black sundress, wearing her bikini underneath, with a thin white jacket and her black fedora hat. She slipped on her flip flops before walking out of the room and heading back to join her family. Once they saw Bea walking towards them, they began walking out the house, each of them carrying a towel in their hands and Bridget carrying sunscreen. Allie waited on Bea and once Bea was about to walk past her, she stopped her.

 

“Holy hell, Bea.” She traced her eyes all over Bea’s body. “You look so beautiful.”

 

Bea sucked her teeth. “Beautiful? Please. I’m wearing no make-up and my hair’s a mess.” She tried to reason.

 

Allie let out a breathy laugh, stepping closer to Bea. “Trust me, you’re beautiful even with no make-up. God, I could just eat you up right now.”

 

Bea shook her head with a smile. “Come on, charmer. Let’s go before they leave us.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind being left behind, especially if it meant I’d be alone with you.” She said, smacking Bea’s butt on their way out of the front door.

 

Bea and Allie made their way down the board walk to get to the shelter that Liz’s boat was in. Liz had a nice all black pontoon boat with crème colored leather seats. Franky unlocked the door and as she entered she flipped the switch so the shelter doors would open for the boat to be able to get out. Franky always got excited about driving the boat, so as soon as she got onto the boat she jumped into the driver’s seat and started up the boat. Bea made her way around the boat to check the engine for any leaks and loose items. She checked the oil and oil pressure. After she checked everything to make sure it was all good and safe, she grabbed a lifejacket hanging on the wall and put it on Debbie. She asked Allie if she needed or wanted one, but Allie declined. Bea grabbed another lifejacket for Bridget, as she wasn’t a very good swimmer. Bea jumped into the boat and sat beside Allie, pulling Debbie to sit down too.

Franky eased the boat out of the shelter and began to drive smoothly across the calm lake water. Bridget began putting sunscreen on herself and Franky before passing the bottle to Bea, who put the sunscreen on herself and onto Debbie, as well as Allie.

They had driven around on the boat for a little while, getting used to the gusty winds blowing against their faces and the cold water from the lake splashing against their warm skins. Franky had brought the boat to a stop and put it in idle. She decided that now would be a good time to use the tube to pull behind the boat. After she and Bea made sure the tube was tied properly, they asked who wanted to go on first. Debbie was the first to volunteer, but Bea said she couldn’t go on by herself, so Debbie volunteered Allie to go with her. Allie was hesitant at first and tried to get Bea to go with Debbie instead, but she finally gave in after Debbie kept begging her. She’d do anything for the little brunette.

Allie got into the tube first, after stripping down to just her bikini, and Debbie got in next with the help of Bea. After Debbie and Allie were both settled and Allie had a good hold around Debbie, Franky began driving the boat. She started slowly, but gradually sped up.

 

“Don’t you hurt my girlfriend, Doyle.” Bea said, watching the tube behind the boat which was occupied by Debbie and Allie.

 

“What, you’re not worried about Deb?”

 

“I am. I’m just saying don’t hurt my girlfriend because if you do, then I won’t be getting any hanky panky tonight.” She smirked, and Franky raised her eyebrows in approval.

 

“Oh, please hurt her. I don’t want to be up half the night listening to those two moan.” Bridget joked. “I’m only kidding. Don’t hurt her.”

 

“I think we’re pretty good at keeping the noise down.” Bea smiled, enjoying her new found ease of talking this way. “In fact, I know just the perfect way to make Allie scream out if I wanted her to, but out of respect to our shared accommodation for the weekend, I won’t be doing that. I’ll make sure to keep her quiet.” She winked.

 

“Well, holy shit. Bea fuckin’ Smith, who knew you were such a freak in the sheets?” Franky laughed. “Say, how often do you and blondie get it on?”

 

“Franky, that’s personal.” Bridget chimed in.

 

“Nah, it’s alright. We usually do it every night, sometimes after we wake up in the mornings, and if we have time during the day. But we do end up going a couple days without it, like now for instance. We didn’t yesterday and we haven’t today, so far.” She smirked.

 

“Fuckin’ hell! You ain’t tired out yet?”

 

“No. I don’t think I ever will. It’s amazing. I don’t know how I’ve gone without it for so long before Allie.” She gazed back to the tube where Allie and Debbie were both laughing as the tube bounced up and down over the waves. “She makes everything good.”

 

“Look at you, all smitten. Thought I’d never see that day. Being in love looks good on you, Bea.” Franky said. “So, where’s the weirdest place you’ve gotten it on with her?”

 

Bea chuckled, leaning back against the seat to think about it. “Fuck,” She laughed. “When we went to New Zealand to visit my family. I rode my brother’s dirt bike and gave Allie a ride too. Then afterwards when I put the bike back in the garage, Allie…well, on the bike.”

 

“Shit! That’s hot!” Franky laughed, and looked to Bridget. “Can I tell her?”

 

“Tell me what?” Bea asked.

 

Bridget nodded her head.

 

“Well, Red. Last year, around the time when you went with Liz to take her jetski’s to the shop and you got me and Gidge to watch Deb. When you returned home and Deb was asleep and you couldn’t find us anywhere…we were in your bed, but we moved to the bathroom and got into the shower when we heard you coming. My fingers were knuckle deep inside of her while you were pissing in the toilet, totally ruined the mood.” Franky laughed.

 

“My bed…really?” Bea widened her eyes.

 

“To be fair, it was all Gidge’s idea.”

 

“Franky!” Bridget hollered.

 

“Oh, my god.” Bea muttered, and Franky continued to laugh.

 

Debbie and Allie had been on the tube for twenty minutes when they decided they wanted to get off. As Allie was helping Debbie off the tube, Bea was striping herself of her sundress to only wear her bikini. Franky didn’t know about Bea’s tattoo, and Bea completely forgot. So, when Franky gasped and grabbed at her, Bea remembered.

 

“You got a tattoo? Of Allie’s name?!” Franky exclaimed.

 

“Yes, it’s not that big of a deal.” Bea said, trying to pull away from Franky.

 

“No, it’s not. But a tattoo? I’ve been trying to convince you to get one for a long time. You need to get like a big one on your arm or something.”

 

“No, I like this small one. It’s perfect and it’s the only one I’ll ever have.”

 

Bea tied her hair back. She wanted to wake surf, so Franky pulled the tube out of the water and tied the other rope to the boat that had a handle for Bea to hold on to as she was wake surfing.

 

Bea was leaning back against the water on the wakeboard with her feet loosely on the board. Her knees were bent and she had the rope between her legs. Franky began driving the boat slowly, just enough speed for Bea to be able to dig her heels into the wakeboard and pop her body up vertically. Franky gradually increased the speed, easing Bea up slowly into the rhythm of the waves. Bea held onto the handle tightly with one hand while she used her other hand to balance herself just right on the wakeboard. It didn’t take long for Bea to get into the groove of things and she was switching directions of the board to hit the waves. After a few times of her hitting waves easily, she decided to take it up a knotch. She waited until the perfect wave from the boat formed and she hit it head on, flying up into the air and then landing back on the water smoothly. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and she had the biggest smile on her face. Allie, on the other hand, was heavily aroused. She had no idea her girlfriend could wakeboard surf so good, and the bikini she was wearing wasn’t making things easier for her state of arousal. She couldn’t take her eyes off the redhead, she was so hot. Bea did several jumps on the waves, and she went for one more before she decided to get off. She ended up angling the wakeboard too much to the left for the wave, so when she went into the wave to jump in, her board flipped from underneath her and she went flying into the air. She let go of the rope and angled her body so she’d dive into the water instead of flopping in it.

Franky stopped the boat to wait for Bea. Bea grabbed ahold of the wakeboard and swam back to the boat. She handed the board to Bridget and she climbed into the boat, while Franky pulled on the rope to bring it back. Allie sat staring at Bea’s body. The way the water engulfed her body and cascaded down it was mesmerizing. Her perfectly stoned stomach and firm thighs was enough to make her self combust.

 

“You good, Red?” Franky asked.

 

“All good.”

 

They decided to take a little break. Franky turned the boat off and dropped the anchor so it wouldn’t float away. Allie pulled out the lunch she made for everyone and they began eating. Bea wanted to swim some more, so after she ate she got back into the water, despite Allie telling her to wait awhile or she’d get a stomach ache.

Bea had been swimming around the boat for a little while, doing flips under the water and listening to them all talk. Suddenly, Bea had the perfect idea. She went under the water again and came back up yelling in pain. Allie ran to the edge of the boat to see if she was okay.

 

“Allie, ahh.” Bea hissed, holding her hand over her eye as she swam to Allie. “Something got in my eye. Can you look?”

 

“Come here.” Allie urged, panic in her voice.

 

Bea got to the edge of the boat and Allie placed her hands on Bea’s face. Allie used her fingers to open Bea’s eye to look in it.

 

“I don’t see anything, Bea. It’s not even red.” Allie said, still examining Bea’s eye.

 

Bea wrapped her hands around Allie’s wrists. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“For wh-” Before she could even finish that sentence, Bea had pulled her into the water. Franky and Bridget laughed, and Debbie continued to stuff her face with food. Bea swam closer to Allie as she came up from under the water. “Bea! I am going to kill you!”

 

“No, you aren’t. You can’t live without me.” Bea said, slipping her arms around Allie’s waist, pulling her close. Allie wrapped her legs around Bea. “Sorry I pulled you in, I just wanted to feel you.”

 

“Feel me, hey?” Allie smirked. “I want to feel you too.” She brought their lips together in a slow kiss. She dipped her hands underneath the water to skim them across both of Bea’s breasts. Bea dropped her hands lower to hold underneath Allie’s butt, giving them a squeeze.

 

Bea swam closer to the boat, with Allie still in her arms, and she pushed Allie’s back against the side of the boat. She slipped her tongue into Allie’s mouth, causing the blonde to moan. She trailed her fingers lightly over the cloth part that was covering Allie’s center, making her writhe.

 

“Show me your hands!” Franky hollered, leaning over the boat.

 

Deciding not to even attempt to break their kiss, Bea lifted both of her hands out of the water.

 

“You too, Novak.” Franky said.

 

Allie did the same, except she only lifted one hand out of the water. The other she trailed down between their bodies and put pressure against Bea’s core with her fingers, causing Bea to break the kiss and hide her face in the crook of Allie’s neck, lightly biting on her skin.

 

“You sneaky little shit.” Franky laughed, pushing herself from the edge to discard her own clothes so she could jump into the water.

 

Once Franky dismissed herself, Allie trailed her hand back up Bea’s body before pushing her fingers down into the waistband of Bea’s bikini bottoms. She slowly guided her fingers through Bea’s folds, making Bea whimper out.

 

“God, Bea. I wish we were alone. I’d make you scream my name.” She whispered into Bea’s ear.

 

“Allie…”

 

“I know. We can’t right now. Later, I promise.” Allie said, kissing the side of Bea’s head and pulling her hand out of Bea’s bikini bottoms.

 

Franky had managed to climb to the very top of the boat, where the hard cover top was. She screamed out in excitement before jumping off the top and into the water, making a big splash. While Franky, Bea, Allie, and Debbie swam in the lake water, Bridget opted for laying out in the boat to catch some sun while drinking wine.

 

* * *

 

 

They had decided to take a little break from the boat, so Franky drove the boat back to the lake house and into the shelter. Franky said she’d take Debbie for a ride on her bike, so both of them left out of the boat shelter and went to retrieve Debbie’s bike to take out onto the trail. Bea and Allie began cleaning up the things that were left in the boat, while Bridget ended up going along with Franky and Debbie.

Bea and Allie finished cleaning up and Allie was getting ready to leave the shelter, when Bea jumped around her and locked the door to the shelter. Allie was getting ready to protest, but Bea pinned her against the door and kissed her hard.

 

“We’re alone.” Bea said, close to Allie’s lips. “Want to try making me scream your name?”

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Allie said breathlessly. “You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

 

“Show me then.” She picked Allie up into her arms and carried her back to the boat. She stepped carefully into the boat and walked to one of the long leather sofas and sat down with Allie on her lap. She connected their lips as she turned her body and leaned back to lay down, Allie on top of her. Allie kissed softly on Bea’s neck while palming her breasts, Bea’s chest bowing up. “Fuck, Allie. You make me so wet.”

 

“Let me feel.” She said seductively, slipping one of her hands down into Bea’s bikini bottoms, making her moan out.

 

 

Franky and Bridget walked the trail while Debbie rode on her bike in front of them. Franky clasped her hand with Bridget’s and smiled lovingly at her. Franky always picked on Bea about being a softy when it came it Allie, but in truth Franky was exactly the same way with Bridget. She’d do anything for the blonde, anything at all. Franky was a total badass in front of her friends, but when it came to Bridget she was a complete different person. And Bridget brought that side out of Franky since the day they first met. Franky was lucky to have Bridget in her life, for forever now.

 

They finished walking the trail with Debbie riding her bike and was about to walk up the sidewalk to go into the lake house, when Franky saw Allie and Bea walking out of the boat shelter. She shook her head laughing as she followed Bridget and Debbie into the house so they could have a snack. Bea and Allie walked hand in hand back to the house, feeling closer than ever. She gave Allie a quick kiss on the cheek, making Allie smile wider, before they walked into the house. No one was planning on taking a shower at the moment because they all planned on going back in the water, but going kayaking instead of riding on the boat again. Allie excused herself to the bathroom, and Franky took the opportunity to talk to Bea.

 

“So, Red,” Franky began with a grin. “We walked the trail for nearly forty-five minutes. Was the boat that dirty that it needed to be cleaned for that long?”

 

“It was pretty dirty, actually.” Bea smirked.

 

“I’ll never be able to look at that boat without seeing an image of you and Blondie going at it.” Franky patted her hand against Bea’s back. “I’m glad you’ve got someone like her.”

 

“Me too.” She smiled.

 

“Tomorrow’s your birthday. Want to do anything special?”

 

Bea shook her head. “Nah, not really. Maybe go jet skiing for a bit. Then go to that nice seafood restaurant that’s down the road for dinner.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Better make the most of tomorrow, it’s our last day here. Then we go back to our boring work days.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Bea chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” Franky laughed with her. “I haven’t asked you yet, but I was wondering if you’d want to be my best mate on the wedding day? Ya know, keep me sane and tell me I’m overreacting. Be by my side when I marry the woman of my dreams.”

 

Bea looked at Franky, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. “You sure?”

 

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” Franky assured.

 

Bea was now full-blown smiling. “I’d love to, Franky.”

 

Franky smiled and pulled Bea into a hug, showing her gratitude.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beginning to go down, making the sky turn a beautiful hue of an orange. The orange of the sky was reflecting against the lake water, giving a beautiful view. Bea and Franky drug four kayaks out of the shed along with four paddles and lifejackets. Bea made it clear that even if they were all somewhat good swimmers, wearing a lifejacket would ensure their safety if the kayak was to flip with them in it. They all put on their lifejackets and pulled their kayaks down to the sand where the water met them. Franky, Bridget, and Bea all got into their own kayaks while Allie and Debbie shared. Bea told Debbie to be still on the kayak and not play around. Debbie got into the kayak first while Allie pushed it into the water far enough for it to float and not touch the bottom. Allie climbed into the kayak behind Debbie and began using the paddle to move her way through the water. Allie watched Bea move her paddle through the water, her shoulder and arm muscles flexing as she did so, and she hadn’t realized that she stopped paddling herself until Debbie said something.

 

“Why have you stopped?” Debbie asked, turning to look at her mama then following her line of sight. “Stop drooling over my mum and paddle, woman.”

 

Allie laughed, kissing the back of Debbie’s head before continuing to paddle. “I can’t help it, Deb. She’s beautiful.”

 

“I know she is. She gets it from me.” Debbie nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

 

Allie laughed again. “Yes, Debbie. She sure does.”

 

Allie had let Debbie try paddling for a little bit when she asked, but they barely got anywhere so Allie took over again. She enjoyed moments like this. Being with her family and having everything calm and happy, it was wonderful. She felt a love she never felt before with this crazy bunch. With Bea, it was an intimate love. She’s never loved someone the way she loves Bea, and she never wanted to love anyone else the same way. Bea was the one for her, forever and always. With Debbie, it was a mother/daughter love. She felt this with her own mum, but now she was the mother figure and it was different that way. Having a young child look up to you and call you mum, made her feel like she had a great responsibility to guide Debbie in the right direction. But she wouldn’t have it any other way, Debbie was a great daughter and she knew she was beginning to be a great mother to her. Then there was Franky…she was like a big sister to Allie. Allie loved Franky in a sisterly way, and even though sometimes she would try to come onto Bea, she still loved her. She knew she meant nothing by her forwardness, and if she did then there was going to be a problem. But she loved having Franky around, for Bea’s sake. If Bea didn’t tell her things, she knew she’d talk to Franky about whatever. Allie wasn’t that close to Bridget, but she still loved her too. Also in a sister way, since her and Franky were getting married after all. If it wasn’t for Bridget, then Bea would’ve never given her a chance, so she had a lot to love Bridget for. Although, even if Bridget didn’t help Bea understand what she was feeling, Allie knew Bea wouldn’t have been able to resist the Novak Charm for much longer. Allie stopped paddling again. She watched Bea and Franky race on their kayaks around in the calm lake water.

 

The sun had gone completely down, and they all kayaked back to the shore. They weren’t that far out from shore, so it didn’t take that long to return. They all left their kayaks on the sand, deciding to leave them there until the next day. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand as she was about to walk off. She pulled Allie down so they sat on the sand. She laid back, encouraging Allie to do the same. They both laid in silence for a while, just listening to the lake water splash against the sand and looking at the stars above them. Soon enough, Allie turned on her side and put her head down on Bea’s chest. She pressed her lips softly against Bea’s chest before turning her head to look back up at the sky.

 

“I’ve enjoyed being here this weekend.” Allie said. “And I’m kind of dreading going back home.”

 

“I’ve enjoyed it too. We’ve got one more day here, we’ll make the most of it.”

 

“Your birthday is tomorrow. How do feel about that?”

 

“I’ll be twenty-five. How do you think I feel?” Bea chuckled.

 

“Well, I hope you feel pretty fucking great. You’ve got a good life.”

 

“I haven’t always.”

 

“Hey, I thought we were over that? We live in the now, Bea.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I do feel great, especially since you’re here with me.” Bea lifted Allie’s head up and connected their lips.

 

They were silent for a little while, until Allie spoke.

 

“A shooting star!” Allie exclaimed, pointing her finger to the sky. “Make a wish, babe.”

 

Bea tightened her arms around Allie. “I don’t need to. I got everything I’ve ever wanted right here with me.”

 

“Aren’t you a charmer?” Allie laughed.

 

“No,” Bea answered. “I’m serious. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of having. I love you, so much.”

 

“I love you too, Bea, so much.” Allie kissed Bea again, and again. Which was interrupted by Debbie prying herself between the two of the them.

 

“Franky is cooking for us. She told me to come out here and put myself between you two.” Debbie said.

 

“I don’t think she meant literally, Deb.” Bea replied.

 

“No, she did. She said to make sure I’m in the middle.”

 

Bea laughed. “Okay.”

 

Debbie settled comfortably into her mum’s side and held her hand. Bea reached her free hand over and gently stroked Allie’s face, which Allie leaned into Bea’s hand.

 

“Everything I ever wanted, right here with me.” Bea repeated.

 

Allie smiled lovingly at Bea. She cuddled in closer to Debbie and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arm over Debbie and rested her hand against Bea’s stomach. This was her family, her happy family. She hadn’t been in their lives long, but she felt as if she’s been with them forever. And she’d be with them forever. Forever is a long time, but that didn’t matter to Allie. She decided on forever ever since she walked into Bea’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it :)


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Bea's birthday special. I hope you like it :)

Allie exhaustedly rolled off of Bea’s sweaty body after giving her a third orgasm that morning. She draped one of her legs over Bea’s and cuddled close to her. She woke Bea up pretty early that morning with slipping between her legs, working her up with her tongue until she had finally woken up.

 

“Happy fucking birthday to me.” Bea said breathlessly.

 

Allie giggled and kissed Bea’s exposed shoulder. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s face and kissed her tenderly. “Thank you.”

 

Before Allie could respond, Franky barged into their room with a breakfast tray in her hands. Franky had a big smile on her face, which quickly turned down. She was getting ready to say something, but shook her instead and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind herself.

 

“Wow, I was waiting for something smart to come out of her mouth.” Allie chuckled.

 

“Not so often we see a dumbstruck Franky.” Bea giggled, pulling Allie closer to her.

 

“It looked like she was bringing you breakfast. Want to go eat it?”

 

“I have better things to eat, and she’s laying right here beside me.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Is that so?” Allie smirked.

 

“Yep,” Bea replied, popping the ‘p’. She rolled over to lay on top of Allie. “And I think I’m kind of hungry.”

 

“So, you better eat. I don’t want you being hungry.”

 

“Trust me, I’m always hungry when it comes to you.” Bea said, crashing her lips against Allie’s before she could reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost two hours later, after Bea had her way with Allie and they showered, they were exiting their room. They walked through to the living room together, giggling like a couple of teenagers as they went. Allie slipped her arm around Bea’s waist just as they entered the living room. Franky was helping Bridget in the kitchen and Debbie was watching some cartoon on the television.

 

“Look who finally decided to come out of their room.” Franky said, earning a nudge from Bridget.

 

“Sorry, got a little distracted.” Bea winked. Just as Bea was about to continue walking, she felt Debbie plow into her body.

 

“Happy Birthday, mum!” Debbie excitedly said. Bea bent over and picked Debbie up in her arms. “I have something for us to do together for your birthday.”

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

“I thought we could go pick some seashells together. I know you like the tiger cowrie shells. We could find lots of those.”

 

“That sounds fun, Deb. When are we going?” Bea asked, kissing her daughter on the side of her head.

 

“Whenever you want.”

 

“How about I go put my shoes on, grab a bucket, and we’ll go now?”

 

“Yeah!” Debbie exclaimed, wiggling herself out of her mum’s arms.

 

Bea put her shoes on, grabbed a bucket for whatever shells they’d keep, and she went back to Debbie, who was patiently waiting on her by the front door. Bea gave Allie a quick kiss to the cheek since her lips were preoccupied with nursing on a cup of coffee and she waved to Franky and Bridget before heading to the front door to leave.

 

“Wait!” Allie called out. “My lips are free now. I need a proper kiss.”

 

“We’ll be back soon, babe.” Bea winked before completely walking out the door.

 

Bea and Debbie began walking down the sand shore. Debbie would pick up the shells and put them into the bucket Bea was holding. They talked about a lot together, shared some laughs, and some silent moments while collecting shells. They had been walking in the same distance along the sand for thirty minutes, so they were a pretty good distance away from the lake house. Bea was extremely proud of how far Debbie has come in her life. She was a happy child, she was smart, and extremely witty for her age. She was happy that Debbie would be starting a pre-school in the next few months. It was something for Debbie to get a head start before she went to actual school, and she hoped Debbie would like it. She knew Debbie had a mouth on her, and she hoped her daughter wouldn’t be too mouthy at the pre-school. Bea suggested they sit down for a little bit and try to make a sand castle without the appropriate sand castle making tools. Just as they sat down, Debbie handed her mum a card.

 

“I made you a card. Well, Franky did. She asked me questions and she wrote down my answers. She told me to give it to you.” Debbie said.

 

Bea nodded her head and accepted the card. She opened the paper up and began reading while Debbie played in the sand.

 

_Happy Birthday to the world’s coolest mum. Thank you mum for being wonderful, caring, and letting Allie do all the cooking now. I love you._

  1. _What is something mum always says to you? – That she loves me._
  2. _What is something mum is really good at? – Being my mum._
  3. _What do you and your mum do together the most? – Eat._
  4. _How do you know that mum loves you? – Who doesn’t love me?_
  5. _What is mum’s favorite thing to do? – Make me happy._
  6. _What makes mum happy? – Allie._



_Happy Birthday, Red. Love Franky, Bridget, and Debbie._

Bea stared at the card her daughter gave just gave her. All of those questions were spot on, but the last one really threw her off. She wondered why Debbie said ‘Allie’ made her happy and not herself. She then realized that she never really talked to Debbie about Allie. It was clear as day that Debbie loved Allie, but now she couldn’t help but wonder if it was just Debbie acting.

 

“Hey, Deb, baby look at me.” Bea said, earning full attention from Debbie. “Why did you say that Allie makes me happy?”

 

“Because she does.” Debbie answered honestly.

 

“Yeah, but so do you.”

 

“I know. She makes you a different happy though.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bea asked, motioning for Debbie to sit in her lap.

 

Debbie crawled into her mum’s lap and sat comfortably. “I don’t know what I mean. I just know that you love her and she makes you happy.”

 

Bea accepted that answer. She wrapped her arms around. “I’ve never asked you this before and it’s kind of late to now, but do you like Allie?”

 

Debbie shot her head around to look at her mum. “Of course I do. She’s my mama, I love her.”

 

Bea released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous for her daughter’s answer, she knew Debbie liked Allie.

 

They walked back to the lake house not long later with their bucket filled with every shell Debbie got her hands on. Bea opened the front door to the house and let Debbie walk in first. Bea followed soon after, leaving the bucket of shells on the front step. She walked further into the house and placed the card Debbie gave her on the kitchen counter. She was just about to open the refrigerator when she felt soft moving arms slide over her hips and around to her stomach. She knew it was Allie, there was no doubt. She turned around in the arms encompassing her, and pulled Allie closer.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” Allie said happily.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“Do I get you to myself now?”

 

Bea tilted her head. “Well, it depends.” She smirked. “What did you have in mind?” She trailed her hands down Allie’s body to the small of her back.

 

“Did someone not get enough this morning?” Allie smiled, tracing her eyes all over Bea’s face.

 

“I told you, Alliecat…I’m always hungry for you.”

 

“You can have more of that…later. But for now, I was thinking of actual lunch together.”

 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Bea nodded her head.

 

Allie grabbed ahold of Bea’s hand, interlocking their fingers together, and beginning to walk together. While Bea was gone with Debbie, Allie took a snoop around the lake. She wanted to do something different for Bea’s birthday together. As she was looking around for something for them to do, she saw that Liz had a rowboat. She decided that it would have been a nice idea to have lunch together in the rowboat on the lake. She got Franky to help her drag the small rowboat to the end of the boardwalk and tie it up so it wouldn’t float away. Just before Bea had gotten back with Debbie, she took the small picnic basket to the rowboat and left it so she could get Bea.

They walked hand in hand to the boardwalk, and Bea was slightly confused because she thought they were going to lunch. Allie assured Bea to not worry and that they were going to eat lunch. Everything made sense to Bea once she saw the rowboat with the picnic basket inside of it and a heart shaped balloon tied to the end of the small boat. She smiled lovingly at Allie, who kissed her on the cheek. There was a blanket lying on the floor of the rowboat with the small picnic basket on top of it and a rose laying on top of the basket. Allie helped Bea into the rowboat before getting in herself. She untied the rope and sat on the seat opposite of Bea. She gripped her fingers around the handles on the paddles and smiled at Bea before starting to row.

 

Once Allie felt she was an appropriate distance away from the shore, she settled herself down onto the blanket, encouraging Bea to do the same. They sat facing each other with their legs running passed each other’s. Allie opened the basket and grabbed the two wine glasses, handing one to Bea. She poured them each a glass of white wine before reaching into the basket again and pulling out their sandwiches she made. After they ate their sandwich, Allie reached into the picnic basket again and pulled out a container of sliced strawberries. She moved the picnic basket behind her and scooted closer to Bea to sit beside her. She placed the now opened container on Bea’s lap and grabbed a slice of strawberry for herself. She pushed the strawberry into her mouth and let out a satisfying moan, looking over to Bea who was looking at her with nothing but love.

 

“What?” Allie asked, slightly giggling afterwards.

 

“It’s just you. You’re so good to me.” Bea said, feeling her eyes start to water up. “No one has ever done something like this for me before.”

 

“I want to make you feel happy.” Allie replied, bringing her hand up to wipe at Bea’s eyes. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

“Do you even realize how amazing you are to me?”

 

Allie smiled, bringing her shoulders up in a shrug. “It’s nothing I don’t already know.” She said smugly.

 

Bea sucked her teeth and gently nudged Allie. “You’re so full of yourself.”

 

Allie laughed, bringing a strawberry up to Bea’s mouth, which Bea accepted right away. Pulling the strawberry from Allie’s fingers with her mouth. She then pulled Allie’s face to hers, kissing her softly.

They ended up eating the whole container of strawberries together, and Bea found herself leaning her head on Allie’s shoulder. She wondered if their love will always be this way with Allie. Something so calm, so happy, and loving. They hadn’t talked marriage lately, but Bea knew it was something she wanted with Allie. She wanted Allie forever.

 

“I love you, Allie.”

 

Allie leaned her head on top of Bea’s. “I love you too, Bea.”

 

They sat in silence again, just enjoying each other’s presence. And Bea’s mind wondered off to what her future might look like with Allie. Would Allie always be here? Would they eventually get married? Would they have a child together? Would they move to a different house? Would they always be this happy together? She couldn’t help but wonder, and the next thing that came out of her mouth surprised herself.

 

“Would you ever want to have a kid?” Bea asked, shocking Allie.

 

“I do have a kid, Debbie.” Allie grinned, knowing what Bea meant. “I don’t know, really. I never thought about it.”

 

“When I was younger," Bea began "I always said I wanted two kids. But now I can’t have another.”

 

“Yes, you could.” Allie said. “You could always just knock me up, ya know.” She joked.

 

Bea shook her head, laughing. “You never have to do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Get pregnant.”

 

“What if I want to?”

 

“Then I’d support that.” Bea said, grabbing Allie’s hand.

 

Allie smiled. “I never really thought about it before. I never had someone that I thought would be a good partner to raise a child with, then I met you.” Bea lifted her head to look at Allie. “You’re the perfect person that I’d want to have a baby with. To make Debbie a big sister would be the most heartwarming thing ever. But I don’t know if I’d be a good mum.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Bea said. “You’re already a great mum to Deb. It’ll be the same thing, except with dirty diapers.”

 

Allie laughed. “Right now though, I don’t think I’m ready to have a baby.”

 

“I know,” Bea said. “I wasn’t meaning now anyway. And you don’t even have to get pregnant for us to have a child together. We could adopt.” She suggested.

 

“I’d want to carry our child, if we ever go down that route.”

 

“So, it’s something you would want to do?”

 

“Maybe, in the future.” Allie replied.

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to share you right now anyway.” Bea joked.

 

Allie laughed. “Still want me all to yourself, eh?”

 

“Always.” Bea slid onto Allie’s lap, their fronts pressed against each other. “If I had it my way, we’d never leave the bedroom.”

 

“So insatiable.”

 

“Only with you.” Bea pressed her lips hungrily against Allie’s, rolling her hips above the blonde as she did so, causing Allie to moan.

 

Allie gripped her hands on Bea’s backside, pulling her closer. She groaned as Bea dug her hips downward. “Bea…if you don’t stop, I’m going to fuck you in this rowboat.”

 

Bea pulled her face slightly away from Allie with a grin on her face. “You’re going to have to fuck me then because I have no plans of stopping.” She nipped at Allie’s lips. “Besides, it’s just another thing I’d be able to check off my list.”

 

“Your list? You have a list of different places you want us to fuck at?”

 

“It’s a mental list, but yes.” Bea kissed across Allie’s jawline to her ear, pulling her ear lobe between her teeth.

 

“Fuck, Bea. Give me some insight to this list of yours.”

 

“Well, the next thing on my list…would be to fuck in this rowboat.”

 

Allie groaned.

 

Bea pulled herself from Allie’s lap, kneeling on her knees above Allie’s calves. She gripped her hands under Allie’s knees and pulled, making Allie lay flat. Bea positioned herself on top of Allie’s body, kissing her softly on the lips. This is what she wanted, not caring about being out in the open, Allie made her feel comfortable enough to do anything. She dug her hips heavily against Allie’s, making the blonde beneath her grab at her body.

 

They didn’t spend too much time in the rowboat, and as they attempted to put on their clothes without being seen, they were left in a fit of laughter. Bea couldn’t believe it, they had actually _done it_ in a rowboat. So far already today, she has had a handful of orgasm. ‘Best fucking birthday ever’, she thought. Then she figured that Allie was probably making up for her sex ban on Bea when it was her birthday those months ago. But whatever the reason, Bea didn’t mind. She was enjoying her intimacy with Allie, she always would.

They finally managed to put their clothes back on, and this time Bea rowed the boat back to the dock, much to Allie’s disapproval. She had said that this was Bea’s day and that she didn’t want Bea to have to do anything, but Bea insisted. Bea wasn’t all about that, being pampered and what not, even after all the time she’s been with Allie. They got out of the rowboat and grabbed everything before heading up the boardwalk to the house. When they entered the house, Bea saw Franky, Bridget, and Debbie standing by the kitchen counter surrounding a birthday cake. After they set the stuff down, Allie guided Bea to the counter so she could have a look at the cake. It was a round cake with cream cheese icing covering it. Bea knew it was a red velvet cake because of the red crumbs around the sides of the cake. It was also her favorite kind of cake, so she knew that’s what they would have gotten her. Written in a deep red to match the red velvet color was ‘Happy Birthday Bea’ on the top of the cake, with several candles lit around it.

 

“Make a wish, babe and blow out your candles.” Allie said. Bea was getting ready to open her mouth, but Allie stopped her. “Don’t you say that ‘everything you’ve ever wanted is right here’ because even though that may be true, there’s always something else that could make you feel more complete. So, close your eyes and make a damn wish.”

 

Bea chuckled. She closed her eyes and thought deep. Was there something that could make her feel more complete? She internally laughed, maybe another orgasm. God, she felt like such a teenager when it came to sex. When she always had tried to avoid it before. Should she just act like she made a wish and then blow out her candles? Should she really try to think about something? She thought longer than she should have, but it finally came to her. There was one thing. She wished, reopened her eyes, and blew out her candles. Her family clapping their hands around her. She smiled, immediately reaching for a knife to cut the cake. She cut herself a piece of cake, cutting a piece for all the others as well.

Bea sat at the table to eat her cake, making pleasuring moaning sounds as she ate it. Red velvet cake was her absolute favorite. And if she could eat it all day, she would.

 

“Is it good, babe?” Allie asked, approaching Bea.

 

“So good.” She mumbled with a mouthful of cake.

 

Allie laughed, kissing Bea on the side of her head. She sat at the chair next to Bea’s to eat her own piece of cake.

 

“Red, hurry up with your cake so we can go out on the jet skis.” Franky said, impatiently.

 

“Let me savor my cake, Franky.”

 

“You can savor your cake and still eat it quickly. So hurry, I want to go out on the jet skis.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Bea forked some more cake into her mouth.

 

Bea finished her cake and changed into her swim wear. This go around, she wore a white one piece. Even in a simple one-piece bathing suit, Allie couldn’t drag her eyes away from Bea as they all walked down the boardwalk to the shelter that stored the jet skis Liz had. They all put on a life jacket and got on the jet skis. Liz only had three jet skis, so they would have to share. Franky had Debbie sit in front of her on one jet ski, Bea and Allie shared another jet ski, and Bridget got a jet ski all to herself. Allie climbed onto the back of the jet ski, wrapping her arms around Bea’s waist to hold herself steady as Bea roared the jet ski to life and drove it out of the shelter, following Franky and Bridget. Once able to, Bea began full speed down the lake water. She loved how the speed felt, and the way Allie’s arms were tightly wrapped around her body. She felt Allie blow raspberries against her neck when she made a sharp turn on the jet ski, making the water splash up from around them. As she darted down the lake, she let out a loud scream in excitement. She loved the excitement being on the jet ski with Allie flush against her back brought her. But she ended up slowing down slightly when she heard Allie ask her to. She knew Allie wasn’t one for going fast on these kind of things, and she figured that her girlfriend was just nervous. She stopped the jet ski completely and put it in idle. She slightly turned to look at Allie.

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot you don’t like going fast.” Bea apologized.

 

“It’s okay. I just got a little nervous.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t do anything that would harm you, right?”

 

“I know you wouldn’t. I just get a little scary.” Allie said. “Take me to Bridget. I’ll ride with her for a bit so you can go as fast as you want.” She laughed.

 

“Hey,” She turned more to look at Allie. “I don’t mind going slow with you on. I want you with me, but I also want you to feel comfortable.”

 

“It’s no big deal. I’ll be fine riding with Bridget, give you some time to get the speed out of your system.”

 

“Are you sure?” Bea asked.

 

“Yes, absolutely.” Allie assured.

 

Bea leaned her head backwards, giving Allie a quick kiss before starting the jet ski and driving to where Bridget was. She asked Bridget if it was okay if Allie rode with her and Bridget was happy enough to let her. Allie got onto the jet ski with Bridget after giving Bea another kiss and telling her to be careful. Allie loved being with Bea on the jet ski, but she wasn’t really a fan of going the speed that Bea liked to go, so she figured this was a better idea to let Bea go as fast as she wanted. She couldn’t wait to get back home to give Bea her other Christmas/birthday gift, but she was going to have to get over her slight fear of open speed if she wanted to enjoy Bea’s surprise with her. Allie was more scared of going fast on something when it was an open machine. Like the jet ski or the one time she rode the dirt bike with Bea. She feared she would fall off from the speed, so she didn’t really enjoy it.

As Bridget was driving the jet ski, Allie turned her head to watch Bea. She was going fast and jumping as many waves as she could. With some jumps on the waves, Bea went pretty high in the air and Allie found herself holding her breath. She had no idea what the interest was in all that crazy stuff that Bea enjoyed, and she wasn’t planning on finding out. That kind of thing was for Bea, not for her.

 

They had rode the jet skis for another hour before driving them back to the lake house and into the shelter to store them. After they stored the jet skis, they walked back to the lake house. Franky and Bridget went for a shower first while Bea began making a small snack for them all. Franky and Bridget didn’t take long in the shower, so Allie gave Debbie a shower next before her and Bea showered together.

Everyone was showered and cleaned from the lake water, and were now sitting in the living room watching the television while eating the snack Bea had made. Which Bea only really made popcorn for them all, so it wasn’t a very healthy snack, but it was appetizing. Bea had mentioned the previous day to Franky that she wanted to go to the seafood restaurant down the street for dinner, and she was happily counting down the hours as she couldn’t wait.

 

For the rest of the day, they hadn’t done much. They watched one movie before they all decided to take a nap, which was very refreshing for Bea. It wasn’t until around six pm that Franky ushered Bea out of the living room to her room to get ready for dinner. Bea quickly straightened her hair and put light make-up on. She put on her slim fitting dress pants that she packed with a white button-up shirt. She put on the new leather jacket Allie had gotten for her over her button up and slipped on her shiny, black Italian dress shoes that had a small heel on them. She walked out of her room after she grabbed her purse and walked to the living room, coming face-to-face with Allie. She was wearing a pale pink shirt that flared out and went down to her knees, with a close fitting white tank top. She also had heels on that matched her skirt. Her hair was loosely curled and she had also applied minimal make-up. She looked Allie up and down, taking in all of her beauty.

 

“Wow, Allie. You look beautiful.” Bea said, astonished.

 

Allie softly smiled. “So do you, Bea.”

 

Bea returned the smile, her eyes drifting over to where Bridget, Franky, and Debbie were sitting. Who were all still very much down dressed. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“Why aren’t you guys dressed?” Bea asked.

 

“Relax, Red. I’ve ordered pizza for us three. You and Blondie are going out tonight alone to that seafood restaurant.” Franky answered.

 

“But I wanted everyone to be there for dinner.”

 

“You two need some alone time to have a nice dinner together, okay? Your cab should be here soon. Go enjoy yourself with your lady.” Franky said.

 

Bea nodded her head, then stepped closer to Allie, giving her a soft kiss to the lips. She wrapped her around Allie’s waist pulling her closer so their foreheads touched. Bea got a smell of Allie’s perfume and a smile formed on her lips. She loved that smell on Allie and she was glad she had bought it. She kissed Allie gently on the nose, earning a groan from Franky, which Bea just lifted her arm up and saluted Franky with her middle finger. A soft horn was heard from outside, so Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and made their way out to the cab after saying ‘bye’ to everyone.

 

The seafood restaurant was further than what Bea thought, and after twenty minutes of being in the cab they finally reached the restaurant. Bea got out the cab first, holding her hand out for Allie to grab. Allie paid the cab fare and then they walked into the restaurant together, being seated almost immediately. Bea trailed her eyes all over the restaurant, taking everything in. The flooring was hardwood, the left side of the restaurant had a red floor to ceiling columns going down the wall, and there was section dividers throughout the restaurant. The lighting was dull, to add a more romantic feeling. The tables and booths were of a wooden theme and on the table tops were a red cloth. Bea and Allie were sitting at a single booth, which was a booth that just sat two people. On their table was two wine glasses and neatly folded cloth napkins.

It wasn’t long until a waitress asked for their drink order, which Bea and Allie both agreed upon red wine, ‘the finest bottle’ to put it in Allie’s words. The waitress returned with their finest bottle of red wine to leave on their table. She then asked if either of them wanted an appetizer while they looked over the menu for their main course of meal. Bea looked to Allie, who just told her to get whatever appetizer she wanted if she wanted one. So, Bea ordered the mushrooms stuffed with spinach and feta. While they waited for Bea’s appetizer, Allie poured them each a glass of the red wine. Allie raised her glass and Bea followed suit.

 

“To your birthday.” Allie smiled.

 

Bea slightly tilted her head. “To forever.”

 

Allie quirked an eyebrow before they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

 

Bea’s appetizer arrived not too long later. They had looked over the menu and was ready to order their main entrée. Bea ordered a freshly grilled tilapia and shrimp with a side of broccoli and a baked potato. Allie ordered a plate of half shelled oysters with a side of asparagus. After the waitress left, Bea tried one of the stuffed mushrooms and she absolutely loved it. Allie had tried one after Bea ate about three of them, and she thought they were okay. Bea knocked back the rest of her wine before she reached across the table to grab Allie’s hand.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? I’m so lucky to have you.” Bea said.

 

“I’m the lucky one, Bea.”

 

“No, seriously.” Bea pushed. “You don’t know how I was before I met you. I never let anyone new in my life. The only time I ever really smiled was when Debbie was around, I tried to make myself happy for her sake. But when I met you, I didn’t have to try. I was happy, I am happy.”

 

“You’re just saying that.”

 

“I’m not just saying that.” She lightly squeezed Allie’s hand. “Earlier, Debbie even said that you make me happy. She knows it. She said that you make me a different happy than how she makes me happy. She doesn’t know what it is, but she can see it. She sees the love we have, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted her to see. Not for her to see that we were two _women_ who loved each other, but that we are two _people_ who love each other.” She explained. “She’s never seen me with anyone before, at all. And when you came into our lives, I was afraid that she would just see you as a woman that her mum brought around. But she didn’t see you like that, you saw you as someone that I loved.”

 

“Well, I’d say she’s smart. She’s very observant and very attentive. She knew I liked you before I had even said anything to anyone. I told her it was a secret and she understood.” Allie said. “So, when was the first time you figured that I liked you?”

 

Bea blew raspberries. “God, Allie. That was so long ago.”

 

“So long ago? Please, I still remember what you were wearing when I first laid eyes on you.”

 

Bea sighed. “I remember all the feelings I got when you first ever kissed me on the cheek. It was the night at the bar when Franky kept trying to put her hand down my pants. I was so confused by the kiss, but I remember wanting more. I was really distracted at work the next day, I couldn’t shake the feeling of your lips away.” She smiled softly. “Then we went to lunch, you kissed my cheek again. I didn’t know what it meant, if it was friendly or something else. I ended up talking to Bridget about you because that’s how confused I was. She said you probably did have a little crush on me. So, I reckon the night when you first met Bridget was the night I realized you liked me…and I sort have maybe liked you then too.”

 

“That was the night I spent the night at your house and slept in Deb’s bed.” Allie recalled. “And I did like you then, even before then.”

 

“When did you start liking me?” Bea curiously asked.

 

“When I first laid my eyes on you.” Allie answered without hesitance.

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“Me too,” Allie assured. “When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And when you said Debbie was your daughter, I actually felt a little jealous that there might have been someone you were seeing.”

 

“Really? You were jealous and you didn’t even know me?” Bea laughed.

 

“I was.” Allie laughed along with Bea. “When did you realize you liked me?” She asked, after their laughter subsided.

 

Bea leaned back against her chair. “Um, the night you tried to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you, so bad, but my nerves got the better of me. It wasn’t until you started walking away from me that I realized that I did like you.”

 

“Fuck, that was the worst rejection ever. I went home and cried all night.”

 

“It hurt me too, it really did. But I wasn’t going to just give up, I had to have you.” Bea said.

 

“And look at us now.” Allie reached for Bea’s other hand. “Happy. In love. Wholesome. Solid. Almost ten months together.”

 

“Come here.” Bea whispered, leaning half way across the table. Allie met Bea in the middle, and their lips connected in a passionate filled kiss. “I love you.” She said as they broke apart.

 

Allie smiled. “I love you too.” She kissed Bea again. “Always.”

 

It wasn’t long later until their main course arrived. Bea thought her food looked delicious. She looked over to Allie’s plate and she pulled a frown. She absolutely hated oysters. If she wanted to get through this dinner, she wasn’t going to be able to look at Allie while she ate her oysters. Bea used her fork and knife to cut her tilapia into pieces. She took a bite and she let out a soft moan. It tasted even better than it looked. Bea was halfway finished with her food when she made the mistake of watching Allie slurp an oyster into her mouth. She pulled her lips into her mouth to stop them from curling downward.

 

“Bea, stop looking at me like that.” Allie said, tossing the empty oyster shell into the small bin she was given.

 

“Sorry, I just…I don’t like oysters, and watching you eat them is kind of grossing me out. I don’t think I’ll be able to kiss you with oyster mouth.”

 

Allie laughed, probably harder than she should have. “Oyster mouth? Really, Bea?” She laughed some more.

 

“Well, that’s what you have.” Bea chuckled.

 

They finished eating their dinner and Allie asked for the check. Bea saw the price on the check and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. She tried getting Allie to let her pay half, but Allie wasn’t having it. She insisted that the meal was on her because it was Bea’s birthday and she wanted to treat her girlfriend. After Allie paid for their meal, she excused herself to the bathroom. She set her things on the table before getting up to go to the bathroom. Allie had been gone for a few minutes when her phone began vibrating against the table. Bea wasn’t one for snooping, but she picked it up anyway to see who it was. She furrowed her eyebrows together when she seen that it was her dad calling Allie. She decided to answer.

 

“Hello?” She answered.

 

“Bea? Bea!” He asked, then exclaimed. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good, dad. How are you?”

 

“Great! Listen, I was calling you to tell you happy birthday from all of us.”

 

“Thanks, tell everyone thanks and that I love them.”

 

“We love you too, baby.” He said.

 

“So, you do realize that you called Allie’s phone, right?”

 

“I did? I didn’t notice.” He replied, not sounding too convincing. “I’ll let you go now. I hope you had a good day and I hope to see you soon. Bye, Bea.”

 

“Bye, dad.” She hung up the phone and set Allie’s phone back down by her things.

 

Allie returned not too long later and she grabbed her things. She called for a taxi as they exited the restaurant. They sat outside waiting for the taxi to show up. Allie wrapped her arm around Bea’s waist as they waited, holding her close. Bea kissed Allie’s cheek before resting her head against Allie’s.

 

“My dad called your phone while you were in the bathroom.” Bea said.

 

“He did? That’s weird.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Deciding not to push anymore, Bea left it at that.

 

The taxi had arrived and took them back to the lake house. It was pretty late, so Bea knew Debbie wouldn’t be awake. The lights were off in the house when they walked up to it. Bea unlocked the door and they walked in together. It was quiet inside so they figured everyone was in bed. But then they walked by the room Franky and Bridget were sleeping in. Sure, they were in bed, but they definitely weren’t sleeping. Bea stood closer to the door, covering her mouth to try not to laugh. Allie tried pulling her away, but Bea wasn’t budging.

 

“Bea, come on. Stop snooping.” Allie said, trying to suppress a laugh herself.

 

“No,” She whispered. “This is the only time I’ll be able to get her back for everything.”

 

“Well, you go ahead and be a snooper. I’m going to go change for bed.”

 

Bea waited until Allie walked away to their room before leaning closer to the door. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and she couldn’t wait to get Franky. From the sounds of it, it seemed that Franky was being topped by Bridget and she was going to have a field day with this. Bea walked softly away from the door and then she stopped by Debbie’s room to check on her. She seen Debbie sound asleep with her new iPad laying on the bed with her. She walked over to give Debbie a quick kiss before walking out of the room to go to her and Allie’s room. She entered her room and she seen Allie walking out of the bathroom after she shut the bedroom door, locking it behind her just in case. She watched Allie walk around the room, her eyes drifting to Allie’s chest, watching her breasts bounce lightly more than normal. Bea took her jacket off and threw it over a chair. As she walked to Allie, she began unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. She smoothly wrapped her arms around Allie’s body, placing her hands flat on the lower part of Allie’s stomach. She softly kissed her neck.

 

“I see you’re not wearing a bra.” Bea said, kissing Allie’s neck again.

 

Allie hummed. “You perv.”

 

Bea swiftly turned Allie around so they were now facing one another. Allie seen the few buttons of Bea’s shirt unbuttoned, so she brought her hands up to finish off the buttons. Once she unbuttoned the rest of Bea’s buttons, she slipped her hands through the shirt and guided her hands across Bea’s soft skin. She dipped her head to kiss the swell of Bea’s breasts. Bea tangled her fingers in the back of Allie’s hair, pulling her head up to connect their lips.

 

“I don’t want to sound needy,” Bea began. “But I’d really like it if we got into bed.”

 

“Why would that sound needy?”

 

“Because just today you’ve given me four…” She trailed off.

 

“Orgasms?” Allie smirked.

 

“Yeah.” She said shyly.

 

“Don’t get all shy on me. You’ve just basically asked me to give you another one.” She wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Bea brought her mouth close to Allie’s. “Just love me.” She said crashing their lips together.

 

Bea didn’t even know they were moving until she felt the back of her legs hit the bed and she lowered down, Allie guiding her up the bed after she pushed off Bea’s button up shirt. And like before, Bea didn’t even realize Allie was stripping her until she heard the thud of her pants hit the ground. And Allie was back above her, kissing her profoundly.

 

 

A little while later, they were tangled up together in the bed. Allie running her fingers through Bea’s damp hair. She loved the intimate moments with Bea, but what she loved more was the moments after. When they were just laid close together, trying to regulate their breathing, in silence. Allie curled more into Bea, kissing whatever exposed skin of Bea’s her lips could reach.

 

“Happy birthday, Bea.” Allie whispered.

 

Bea looked to the clock, seeing it was twenty minutes after mid-night. “It’s not my birthday anymore, but thank you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby…so fucking much.”

 

Both of them had mumbled sweet nothings to each other until sleep overtook them. Falling asleep, still wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story, it means so much to me. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of ch. 52? :)


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 53 for all you wonderful people :)
> 
> I hope I've written this chapter really well for you guys. Enjoy :)

It was early the next morning when Bea had woken up. She wanted to wake up early to get a head start on the day. She took a quick shower and got changed into some comfortable clothing. She seen Allie still heavily sleeping, curled up in the blanket. She walked over to Allie, kissing her softly on the forehead before quietly exiting the room. She went into Debbie’s room to wake her and tell her to get her things together, mainly the things she got for Christmas. While Debbie was doing that, Bea made herself useful in the kitchen to make them all a big breakfast. She took the remainder of the breakfast items out of the refrigerator to cook and not waste. She pulled out eggs, sausage, bacon, and grabbed the loaf of bread to make french toast.

She finished making the breakfast and told Debbie to go wake everyone up and to not be easy about it, to make them get out of bed. She made all the bacon and sausage that was left, frying them up. She fried the eggs, leaving the yolk in the middle. And she made the french toast with powdered sugar sprinkled on top, just the way Debbie likes it. It wasn’t long later until she saw Franky, Bridget, and Allie make their way into the kitchen to at the table that had all the food laid out down the middle of it. They all grabbed a plate and scarfed the food Bea made onto their plates. They all thoroughly enjoyed the breakfast Bea made, and Bridget offered to clean up the kitchen. While Bridget cleaned the kitchen, and while Allie put herself in the shower, Bea began gathering their things together and repacking their bags to leave to go home. After Bea had her and Allie’s bags packed, she went into Debbie’s room and packed her clothes. She then stripped all of the beds to put the sheets in the wash. She carried their bags to her jeep and had Debbie carry her new things to the jeep as well. She had everything in the car that was supposed to be in the car and she went back in the house to start cleaning so it wouldn’t be left dirty for Liz. Franky went around the house to collect all the trash to take to the dump. When Franky returned from dumping the trash, Bea approached her.

 

“Hey, Franky. How was last night?” Bea grinned.

 

“I should be asking you that, but last night was good. Thanks for asking.”

 

“No, I mean last night close to around eleven.”

 

“I was sleeping.” Franky slightly furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“You were?” Bea asked, then continued when Franky nodded her head. “ _Oh, fuck, Gidge. Yeah, like that. Ahh._ ” She mocked Franky from what she heard last night.

 

Franky’s eyes grew wide. “You little shit!” She went to grab Bea, but Bea took off around the living room. “Come here!”

 

“No way.” Bea laughed. “I never thought you’d be the pillow princess, Franks.”

 

“I’m not a fucking pillow princess. I always return the favor.”

 

“Didn’t seem like it last night. I bet Bridget made you submit to her. She had you all in a daze.” She laughed, keeping her distance from Franky. “Franky Doyle, the submissive.”

 

“If I get my hands on you…” Franky gritted her teeth.

 

“What are you going to do? Get Bridget on me?”

 

Franky leaped over the sofa and was able to grab Bea before she could run. She pushed Bea down onto the sofa and climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

 

Bea mocked the moans she heard from Franky last night, again. “Gidgeeee.”

 

“Red! Shut up!” Franky said, trying not to laugh.

 

Bea was able to get one of her arms free, and she slipped it around Franky’s body, grabbing at her jean-clad ass, making Franky yelp.

 

“That was kind of like the noise from last night.” Bea teased.

 

Franky knew Bea hated being tickled, so she fixed her hands on Bea’s sides and relentlessly tickled her until she was to surrender. Bea thrashed her body trying to get Franky to stop.

 

“Franky! Stop!”

 

“Say you’ll stop teasing me then.” Franky said, keeping her fingers fixed in Bea’s sides.

 

“Okay! I’ll leave you alone!”

 

Franky stopped tickling Bea and got off of her. She pulled Bea up and flicked her fingers across Bea’s shoulder once she was completely standing up. They both turned to see Bridget and Allie looking at them, amusement etched across their faces.

 

“What? I wanted to see what all the hype was about with Red.” Franky winked. “Blondie, I can see why you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” She nudged Bea and walked around the sofa to Bridget, kissing her softly.

 

Bea shook her head, doing the same thing and going to Allie. She held Allie close, kissing the skin beneath her ear before pulling away and kissing her lips.

 

The sheets were done in the washing machine, so Allie took them out and put them in the dryer to dry. They were finished cleaning and now they were just sitting on the sofas watching some cartoon on the television that Debbie had on while they waited for the dryer to finish so they could fold the sheets and put them up. About twenty minutes later, the dryer buzzed signaling that the sheets were finished and Bea took the sheets out and separated them by room. While Bridget, Allie, and Bea folded sheets, Franky took the drinks out of the refrigerator to take them home. Bea took one last look around the lake house for anything before completely leaving. She made sure all the doors were locked and the door on the shelter to the boat was locked to. Allie insisted on driving home, so Bea let her.

 

They were finally almost home after driving for an hour and half. Debbie had fallen asleep during the trip home, and Bea and Allie played a road trip game called twenty questions. Either Bea or Allie would think of a person, place, or thing and the other would ask simple yes or no questions to try to guess what the other person was thinking of. The game continues until the guesser correctly guesses what the other person was thinking of. Allie had gotten angry a couple of times because she couldn’t guess correctly, but Bea thought it was funny. Just as Allie turned on the street they lived on, she stopped the car and turned to look at Bea.

 

“Cover your eyes.” Allie said.

 

Bea scrunched up her face. “Why?”

 

“Your other present is home, and I don’t want you to see it until I say so.”

 

“I can’t just close my eyes when we get home?” Bea asked.

 

“No, it’s outside.”

 

“Why is it…nevermind.” She sighed before bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, mumbling something as she did.

 

Allie turned back forward and continued down the street, looking over at Bea every so often to make sure she wasn’t peaking. She finally pulled into their driveway, and a smile instantly formed on her lips. She was beginning to get nervous, as she hoped Bea liked it. Allie had a lot of help from Bea’s dad, so she was sure Bea would like it, but she couldn’t help but feel a slight nervousness. She told Bea to stay there and to still not look. Allie got out of the jeep and ran over to the passenger side. She opened the door and helped Bea out while she still covered her eyes. She walked Bea up the driveway where her present sat. She took a few steps back from Bea, and told her that she could look. She watched as Bea dropped her hands from her face and her breath caught in her throat waiting for Bea’s reaction. Parked in front of them was a brand new, all black Harley Davidson Forty-Eight with a big red bow tied around it and she also purchased two helmets that was hanging from the handlebars. Bea still hadn’t reacted, so Allie was really internally freaking out.

 

“Bea?” Allie said softly.

 

Allie looked behind her to the jeep to make sure Debbie was still in there, and when she turned back around Bea was facing her. Bea’s eyebrows were slightly raised and she had tears in her eyes. She flung herself into Allie’s arms and happily cried into her shoulder. Allie ran her fingers down the back of Bea’s head, shushing her softly.

 

“Is it that bad?” Allie asked.

 

Bea shot backwards. “Bad? Fuck no, not at all.” She answered. “I just…I can’t believe it. How did…it’s for me?!”

 

Allie softly laughed. “All for you, babe. Brand new.”

 

Bea threw her head back. “How did you know what kind I liked?”

 

“Your dad helped me.” She smiled.

 

“Fuck,” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Wait, I can’t. That must have been expensive! I can’t accept that.”

 

Allie raised her eyebrows and sarcastically laughed. “Yes, you will accept it. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. It’s yours. To _you_ from _me_.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“No, Bea. Don’t even try it. Accept it with happiness because it’s now all yours.” Allie gently pushed Bea towards the bike. “Now, get on it. See how it fits.”

 

Bea blinked as the tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed Allie’s face in her hands and kissed her hard.

 

“Thank you.” She kissed Allie again. “Thank you so fucking much.” She kissed her once more. “You’re the best girlfriend in the world. I can’t even express that enough.”

 

Allie smiled, urging Bea to just get on her new bike. From what Allie knew, Bea had never owned a motorcycle before. She only ever rode one when she went to New Zealand to visit her family, but now she had one to ride whenever she wanted. Bea gently eased herself onto the bike and giggled like a school girl. She gripped her hands on the handlebars and blew out raspberries. She couldn’t believe it. Allie had done this for her. She reached for Allie’s hand and pulled her close, looking up at her with so much love.

 

“Thank you, Allie. Really, this means so much to me. It must have cost a fortune.” Bea said.

 

“You’re so very welcome, Bea. I’d do anything for you. And don’t worry about how much it cost, seeing that smile on your face is worth it.” Allie replied, leaning down to kiss Bea.

 

Bea smiled after they pulled apart. “So, either helmet is mine?”

 

“Well, no.” Allie grabbed a helmet, showing Bea the one with her name in it. Both helmets were plain black and custom made. Bea’s helmet had Bea’s name on it on the side in red writing and Allie’s had her name on it on the side in pink writing. “Your helmet with your name.” She smiled, giving Bea her helmet.

 

Bea looked at her helmet and shook her head. It was still so unbelievable to her. She put the helmet back down on the handlebar and stood up from the bike, engulfing Allie in the tightest hug ever.

 

“I’ll go wake Debbie.” Allie said, pulling herself from Bea’s arms to go to Debbie.

 

Bea sat down on the concrete to have a look at the motor. It was so clean with so much power. She couldn’t wait to drive it. She had also liked the Fatboy body style, but she much preferred the Forty-Eight body style. She chuckled to herself, this was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

 

“Woah!” She heard Debbie exclaim. “Mum, is that yours?!”

 

“Apparently it is, Deb.” Bea smiled. “Come look.”

 

Debbie hurried to her mum to have a look. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she knew it was a motorcycle. Bea helped Debbie onto the bike so she could sit on it and Bea laughed as Debbie could barely reach the handlebars. She snapped a picture on her phone of Debbie sitting on the bike.

As Allie carried everything inside, Bea was still preoccupied with her new toy. When Allie finished taking their things inside, she walked back to Bea, dangling a set of keys in front of her face. Bea grabbed the keys so fast and put it into the ignition, cranking it up. She sighed in pleasure listening to it roar to life. She revved it up a few times before slipping her helmet onto her head.

 

“Want to ride?” She asked Allie.

 

“No, you go ahead. I’ll ride with you next time.”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand again, giving her fingers a light squeeze before rolling the bike down the driveway onto the street. Riding _her_ bike made her feel happy. Like everything was _complete_ in her life. Allie watched as Bea drove up and down the street about five times before she finally returned to the driveway, parking her bike at the top in front of Allie’s car. She turned the bike off after kicking out the kickstand. She got off and took her helmet off, holding it under her arm. She grabbed Allie, pulling her in for another loving kiss.

 

“This means so much to me, I don’t know how to show you.” Bea said.

 

“I know it does, babe. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Like it? I love it!”

 

Allie laughed. “Have I just lost my girlfriend to a bike?” She teased.

 

“No, never. No matter how sexy that thing looks, you’re always going to be sexier.”  She grinned, nipping at Allie’s lips. “God, I love you so much.”

 

“And I love you.” Allie replied, wrapping her arms around Bea’s neck. “Now I’ve got a hot biker chick as a girlfriend.”

 

Bea laughed.

 

“I have to go pick up Debbie’s other Christmas present now.” She added.

 

“Where from?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s for Debbie.” Allie smiled. “I’ll be back, okay? I won’t be long.”

 

“Okay, drive safe.”

 

“Will do.” Allie said, kissing her girlfriend before getting into her car to pick up Debbie’s other special present.

 

* * *

 

 

While Allie was gone, Bea stayed outside admiring her bike until Debbie had said she was hungry. Then Bea went inside to make them a quick lunch. Bea and Debbie were sitting in the living room when Allie returned home not too long later, entering the house with a medium sized box in her hands. She set the box gently down with a huff, smiling widely at Debbie.

 

“Okay, Deb,” Allie placed her hands on her hips. “This is your other Christmas present that I have for you. You can open it whenever you want to.”

 

Debbie smiled and crawled onto the floor in front of the box. Bea sat on the edge of the sofa to see what was inside when Debbie opened the box. Debbie pulled the top of the box off and her eyes grew wide. She squealed in excitement. She reached down into the box and pulled out a puppy. Allie looked at Bea, who’s face went from smiling to a slight frown. The dog was a Jack Russell, so it wouldn’t get big at all. The puppy was fully white except for his ears and around his eyes, which was brown. Bea shot her eyes up at Allie.

 

“Please tell me that’s not a real dog.” Bea pleaded.

 

Allie slumped her shoulders. “I can’t.”

 

Bea groaned. “Allie…first a turtle, now a dog?”

 

“He’s a puppy. He’s two months old and I adopted him for Debbie.” Allie tried to reason. “I’ll look after him.” She picked the puppy up from Debbie, who whined, and carried it to Bea. She sat on the couch beside Bea with the puppy in her hands. “Look at him, Bea. You know you want to. He’s cute.” She held the nameless puppy in front of Bea’s face, who kept turning her head away. The puppy ended up licking Bea’s face, and Bea scrunched her face up.

 

“Allie, get him out of my face.” Bea said, trying to push Allie’s arms.

 

“Come on, Bea. Just give him a cuddle.”

 

Bea rolled her eyes and grabbed the puppy from Allie’s hands. She held the puppy up in her hands. He had a red collar on.

 

“What’s his name?” Bea asked.

 

“He doesn’t have one. You can name him.” Allie said.

 

“Me? I thought he was for Deb?”

 

“He is, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you named him. Right, Deb?”

 

Debbie stood up, walking to where her mum was holding the puppy. She sat beside Bea and gave the puppy a nice scratch behind his ears.

 

“Just don’t give him an ugly name.” Debbie said.

 

Bea brought the puppy to her lap, lightly scratching him behind his ear, making his back leg jump up and down. Bea chuckled.

 

“Do you like him?” Allie asked.

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders. “I never thought I’d have a turtle, a dog, or a motorcycle. I never thought I’d feel this happy either. And it’s all because of you. So, yeah. I guess I do like him, just a little bit.”

 

Allie smiled. “I’m sorry that I didn’t run it by you first, I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“It’s definitely a surprise.”

 

“Name him already!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

“Okay, okay.” Bea held the puppy to her face, examining him closely. She sighed. “Max.”

 

Allie nodded her head. “Max,” She repeated. “I like it. What about you, Deb?”

 

“Yeah, I do! Can I have him now?”

 

Bea handed the puppy to Debbie. “Go in the backyard with him and make sure he goes potty.” She insisted.

 

“Yes ma’am!” Debbie called out as she was carrying Max through the kitchen to the backdoor.

 

Bea flopped back against the sofa and turned her head to Allie. “We have a dog.” She said emotionless.

 

Allie smiled. “Is that okay? Tell me the truth, honestly.”

 

“It’s fine. I just hope he’s a good dog.”

 

“We’ve just got to train him.” Allie leaned down against Bea. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just…” She sighed. “A dog, I never thought about having one. You are full of surprises.”

 

“I try to be.” Allie giggled.

 

“No more surprises, okay?”

 

“I think I have it out of my system…for now.”

 

Bea shook her head, and brought Allie’s face to hers, connecting their lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day had went by quickly. Allie fed the puppy a small amount of soft food every few hours to keep his energy up so he wouldn’t be slugged. And Bea made sure their new little addition went outside every hour on the dot because she did not want any puppy surprises left around her house. Allie and Debbie went to the pet store with Max to by him some things. Allie bought him a few small toys, a water and food bowl, a bed, more food, and some soft treats. She even bought him a dog kennel, per Bea’s request. Bea had one demand, and that was that Max was to not sleep anywhere during bed time unless it was in his new kennel. She was not sharing her bed with a furry animal, and since he was still very much young, he may have accidents and she didn’t want that in her bed. Although Allie didn’t want Max sleeping in a kennel at night, she let Bea have this one request.

 

They ended up ordering pizza for dinner since neither of them wanted to cook and they just wanted to lazy around the house for the day. Debbie was on the floor playing with Max with one of his new toys and Bea watched. Max was still clumsy, so every time he went to launch to the toy Debbie was dragging around, he would fall over. Not long later, their doorbell rang, signaling the pizza was there. Allie answered the door, taking the box of pizza from the pizza delivery person. They ate dinner and cleaned up the little bit of dishes. Bea gave Debbie a bath while Allie kept an eye on Max, making sure he uses the bathroom outside.

 

It wasn’t long later when Bea sent Debbie to bed, and she begged her mum to let Max sleep with her, but Bea wasn’t having it. She said Max was sleeping in his kennel until he was potty trained and a little older. Bea and Allie took Max outside one more time before they headed off to bed themselves. Allie put Max into his kennel, which was in their room, with a blanket. Allie slipped into bed with Bea, giving her a soft kiss and telling her good night before they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Bea woke up on her back. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt something heavy on her chest. She peeled her eyes opened, seeing Max curled up on her chest. She cursed underneath her breath before looking over at Allie, who was sound asleep. Bea grabbed Max from her chest and sat up in the bed. She got out of the bed, slipping on her slippers and holding Max in her arms as she walked through the house. She made a start on coffee before stepping out the backdoor to let Max use the bathroom. She watched Max clumsily jump around in the grass and it brought a small smile to her lips. She never pegged herself to be the one to get a family dog, but maybe this was what her small family needed; a little fur ball. She couldn’t lie, Max was cute and so far he was fun to have around. She watched as Max grabbed a mouthful of grass and pull it out of the ground, she chuckled.

After Max used the bathroom, Bea grabbed him and took him back inside. She gave him a little bit of the soft food for him to eat while she made her own small breakfast, deciding that a bowl of cereal was going to be breakfast this particular morning with her cup of coffee. It wasn’t long until Debbie finally joined her. Bea let Debbie make her own bowl of cereal since she was old enough to do it on her own. Bea washed the few dishes after her and Debbie ate. Bea told Debbie to take Max outside since he just ate. Bea then made her way back to her room seeing that Allie was still asleep. She crawled onto the bed and hovered on all fours above Allie.

 

“Sleeping beauty,” Bea whispered. “Wake up.” She nudged her nose against Allie’s. “You gotta get ready for work.” She leant down, pressing her lips lovingly against Allie’s. It wasn’t long until she felt Allie reciprocating the kiss with just as much love. She pulled away, Allie’s eyes popping open. “Good morning.”

 

Allie hummed. “It is a good morning.” She smiled.

 

“Why was Max out of his kennel this morning?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She grinned.

 

“Allie…”

 

“Bea, he kept whining. I took him outside before putting him in the bed with us. He did fine.”

 

“I woke up with him on my chest.”

 

Allie chuckled. “See, that’s cute.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Bea said.

 

“Just cute?” Allie quirked her eyebrow up.

 

“Beautiful,” Bea kissed Allie’s cheek. “Gorgeous,” She kissed her other cheek. “Stunning,” She kissed her nose. “Ravishing,” She kissed Allie between her eyebrows. “ _Sexy._ ” She said in her low, raspy tone before kissing Allie’s lips.

 

“All that?”

 

“And more.” Bea smiled. “Let’s have a shower. It’s work day.”

 

“But I enjoyed vacation…” Allie whined.

 

“I know, me too.” She crawled back off the bed, holding her hand out for Allie. “Come on, shower.” Bea dropped her hand down when Allie shook her head vigorously. “Fine.”

 

Allie eventually got out of bed and joined Bea in the shower. Bea was about finished with her shower when Allie joined her. She remembered when they first showered together, she was shy to even look below Allie’s shoulders. She was too scared of being caught having a look, but now…she didn’t care. She trailed her eyes up and down Allie’s body as she stepped into the shower. Bea was in the middle of washing Allie’s hair for her when the bathroom door popped open, and Debbie’s voice echoed through the bathroom.

 

“Mum?” Debbie said softly.

 

“Yes, baby?” Bea answered.

 

“Max used the potty.”

 

“Okay, that’s good.”

 

“Where’s mama?” Debbie asked.

 

Before Bea could respond, Allie did. “I’m in here, Deb.”

 

They both heard Debbie gasp. “You’re in there together?! Naked?!”

 

Allie couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

 

“No, we’re in clothes.” Bea said sarcastically. “Yes, we’re naked.”

 

“Mum! Mama!” She exclaimed.

 

“What?” Bea and Allie said in unison.

 

“Why are you in there together?”

 

“We’re showering.” Bea answered. “You know we shower together.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do.” Bea said. “Go play with Max in the room. We’ll be out in a bit.”

 

She heard Debbie’s little feet pad against the ground as she exited the bathroom. Bea shook her head and continued to wash Allie’s hair.

 

They were out of the shower and were now in the room getting dressed and ready for work as Debbie played with Max on her parents’ bed. Bea took Debbie to go get ready for the day as well. After Bea helped Debbie get ready, she went back to her room to put on her shoes.

 

“You’re taking Max to the salon, right?” Allie asked, throwing Bea off guard.

 

“What?”

 

“He can’t stay here by himself.” Allie said.

 

“So, you take him with you.”

 

“Bea, he can’t go to the hospital. You own the salon so you can take him there with you and leave him in your office.”

 

“Allie, no.” Bea shook her head.

 

“He’s a baby, Bea. He can’t stay by himself here. He needs someone to watch him. You can take his kennel, some food, and his water bowl. All you have to do is check in on him once in a while.” Allie said, watching Bea sag her shoulders. “Please?”

 

Bea groaned and dropped her head backwards. “Fine.”

 

Allie smiled widely, hugging Bea.

 

“But if he has to go with me, then I’m taking Debbie too. So she can be with him.” Bea added.

 

“That’s a lovely idea, babe.” Allie said, kissing Bea afterwards.

 

There were both heading to work a little while later in their separate cars. Bea had Max in his kennel on the way to her salon with everything he would need throughout the day and Debbie was in her booster seat in the backseat with her iPad. Bea pulled up to her salon. She unbuckled Debbie from her booster seat and grabbed the kennel Max was in before walking into the salon. She unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Maxine exit from her own office. Maxine stopped walking once she saw Bea carrying a dog kennel.

 

“What’s that?” Maxine asked, pointing to the dog carrier.

 

Bea smiled. “I have a dog now. He’s going to be here today in my office with Deb. They’re both going to be on their very best behavior, no worries.”

 

Maxine laughed. “A dog? Seriously?” She continued when Bea nodded her head. “I never thought I’d see the say.”

 

“Me either, trust me.” Bea replied before walking to her office.

 

“You’re completely whipped, Bea!” Maxine called out with a laugh.

 

“Isn’t she though?” Debbie pipped up.

 

Bea didn’t think she was whipped at all. She just wanted to keep Allie happy. She wanted to be the best girlfriend for Allie because that’s what she deserved. And if having a puppy was going to keep Allie happy, then so be it. Even though a puppy had never even crossed her mind before, she didn’t mind it now. It shouldn’t be that complicated to take care of. She meant it when she said she’d do anything for Allie. Just look at her, it was suddenly ‘bring your dog to work’ day. All because Allie asked her to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, check out the one-shot story I've written. It's called 'Don't Dream It's Over'. I know it's kind of different, but it's something that had been going through my mind a lot, so I decided to give it a go. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night :) x


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short compared to my other chapters. Still, I hope you enjoy it. I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow! :)

It had been a few days since Allie brought Max into their family, and he been the utmost perfect dog so far. Allie had noticed Bea waking up a little earlier now to let Max outside to use the bathroom and she'd take him out in the middle of the night as well. She knew Bea couldn't resist the cuteness of Max, and she was slowly starting to love him more and more each day that passed. She saw how Bea would try to make it seem like Max's presence didn't affect her, but Allie could see right through her act. She knew that Bea was really starting to grow on Max.

 

Finally, the first half of Allie’s work day was over and she could go down to the hospital cafeteria to grab herself lunch in a bit. She would much rather be at home with Bea, since Bea had the day off, but she had to work. She was finishing up a report on her computer when her phoned chimed. She hadn’t really paid attention to it, so she kept typing, intending on finishing the report. She finished her report and was reaching for her purse when her phone chimed again. She grabbed her phone, seeing two text messages from Bea.

 

_Bea: Franky is kindly watching Deb and Max so I could go out for a bit. Was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up lunch so we could eat together?_

_Bea: Or have you already ate lunch?_

Allie smiled at Bea’s lovingness.

 

_Allie: No, I haven’t eaten yet. I was just about to go grab me something, but you gave me an offer I can’t deny. I’d love to have lunch with you._

_Bea: Perfect. McDonald’s?_

_Allie: Please!!! I’ll take my usual, thank you xoxo_

_Bea: No problem, babe. See you soon xoxo_

_Bea: Oh, and meet me in the lobby when I get there. I don’t know where your office is._

_Allie: Will do. Drive safe, my love._

It wasn’t long later when Allie received a text from Bea saying she was waiting in the lobby for her. Allie grabbed her things and exited her office to go meet Bea. She just turned to walk down the corridors to the elevators when one of the nurses she’d grown slightly close to almost collided into her.

 

“Sorry about that, Allie.” The nurse apologized, gripping Allie’s forearm to steady her. “I was heading to one of the patients and didn’t see you there.”

 

“It’s okay, Veronica. I was just going downstairs for lunch.”

 

“Sounds great. Listen, since I’ve got you here now, me and a few other girls were going out tonight for a few drinks and I was wondering if you’d like to join us?” Veronica asked.

 

“Oh, um, that’s sounds lovely. But I’d have to talk to Bea about it.”

 

“Who’s Bea?”

 

Allie slightly smiled, realizing she’s never spoke about Bea at her job. It’s not that she was keeping Bea a secret, it’s just that she knew not everyone had the same mindset about same-sex relationships as she did and she didn’t want the people here to look down on her or think less of her because of her relationship with a woman, not that it mattered.

 

“Bea is, uh…she’s my girlfriend.” Allie replied. _Fuck it._

 

“Oh…oh! Wow, I had no idea.”

 

“Yeah.” Allie agreed.

 

“Well, you talk to your girlfriend and then you get back to me. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” She said before continuing on her journey to the elevators to meet Bea in the lobby.

 

It wasn’t long before Allie was out of the Children’s wing of the hospital and was in the lobby. She saw Bea standing by the revolving doors with a bag of the food in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, peering out of the window. Allie smiled softly before continuing her journey to the beautiful redhead waiting on her. Allie slipped her arm around Bea’s waist as she approached her, making Bea jump a little.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Allie said softly.

 

“It’s okay, I was just in a daze and didn’t hear you.” Bea turned her body fully around, now facing Allie. “Hey.” She smiled.

 

“Hey yourself.” Allie leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Bea’s waiting lips.

 

“For you.” Bea held out the bouquet of colorful tulips for Allie to grab. “And for us.” She grinned holding up the bag of food.

 

Allie lightly laughed, grabbing ahold of Bea’s hand to guide her towards the cafeteria for them to eat.

 

“I didn’t know you wore a lab coat at work.” Bea said as they were walking down the corridors.

 

“It’s not a lab coat,” Allie laughed. “It’s part of the hospital uniform. But since I’m not a nurse and don’t wear scrubs, I just have to wear this coat.”

 

“It’s a lab coat.” Bea insisted, laughing.

 

“Okay, babe. Whatever you say.” She said, laughing along with Bea.

 

They rounded the corner and went through double doors, entering the cafeteria. Allie guided them to a table in the far end of the cafeteria and they sat. Bea pulled out the contents of the bag, sliding Allie her burger and fries before reaching back in the bag to pull out her own food. Allie was getting ready to dig into her food, when she realized she didn’t have a drink.

 

“Where’s the drinks?” She asked.

 

The corners of Bea’s lips pulled up into a slight smile. “About that…” She trailed off.

 

“What?”

 

“I was trying to carry everything in and I sort of dropped the drinks. They’re covering the parking lot if you still want ‘em.”

 

Allie chuckled’ “No thanks, babe.”

 

Bea stood up from the table, reaching into her wallet to pull out some cash. “I’ll go to the vending machine. What do you want to drink?”

 

Bea made her way to the vending machine after Allie told her what she wanted to get them something to drink. She returned back to the table with drinks in her hands. She put Allie’s drink in front of her before sitting down.

They were both finished eating their lunch and they were just sitting there enjoying each other’s company for the rest of Allie’s lunch break.

 

“Someone who works here asked me if I wanted to go get drinks with her and a few others after work today, and I told her I’d talk to you about it first.” Allie said.

 

“Okay…what is there to talk about?”

 

“Well, I wanted to know if you’d be okay with me going.”

 

“Allie, you don’t need to get my permission. Of course, you can go. I’m not holding you prisoner. You don’t have to be home with me and Deb all the time. In fact, I encourage you to go out when you want.”

 

“I know, but I just want to know if you’d be okay with it.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine with you going out with a few work buddies. The only thing I ask of you, is you tell me where you’re going so I’ll know where you are. That’s all.”

 

“I don’t know where we’ll be going, but I’ll let you know.” Allie said.

 

“Okay. I just want you to enjoy yourself. You don’t have to be stuck home all the time.”

 

Before Allie could respond, Veronica approached them.

 

“And you must be Bea.” Veronica said, grabbing their attention. “I’m Veronica, a friend of Allie’s.” She extended her arm out to shake hands with Bea, which Bea accepted. “Now I understand why Allie’s left you in the dark, you’re absolutely beautiful.”

 

Bea felt her face redden, turning her head back to Allie, unsure of how to respond to a compliment from a stranger. “Thank you.” She ended up muttering.

 

Veronica laughed, looking at Allie. “Allie, she’s beautiful.”

 

“Watch it.” Allie teased, quirking her eyebrow up.

 

Veronica held her hands up. “Hey, I don’t go in on another woman’s territory.” She laughed.

 

“That’s good to know.” Allie replied with a grin.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. It was nice to meet you, Bea.”

 

“Yeah, you too.” Bea replied, Veronica walking off.

 

“That’s Veronica. She’s the one wondering if I could grab a drink with her and few others.” Allie said.

 

“I perfectly fine with that. You can go, unless you don’t want to.”

 

“I think I will, just for a little bit.”

 

Bea nodded her head. She felt a wave of warmness surge through her body as she watched Allie slowly lick her lips. _Jesus, this woman is going to be the death of me_.

 

“You said you had an office, right?” Bea asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“A private one? With a lock?”

 

“Yeah…” She replied slowly.

 

“How much more time do you have left for your lunch break?”

 

Allie looked at the time displayed on her phone. “About twenty minutes. Why?”

 

“Well, I reckon if we go to your office and lock the door, I can get you off in half that time.”

 

Allie’s mouth fell open in amusement. “Bea!”

 

“What?” Bea laughed.

 

“You’re a dirty girl. Was it your plan all along to come here so you can get into my pants?”

 

“You’re wearing a skirt.” Bea corrected, with a smirk.

 

“Fine. Was it your plan all along to come here so you can get into my _skirt_?”

 

Bea smiled. “No. You just know how to turn me on.”

 

“I didn’t even do anything.” Allie laughed.

 

“You don’t have to.” Bea said. “Come on, you’re wasting precious time.” She lowered her voice. “We could be in your office right now, you laying on top of your desk, me between your legs, feeling all of you, making you come.”

 

Allie pulled her lips into her mouth as Bea continued.

 

“I wanna feel you. I want to have your sweetness covering my fingers as I push in and out of you. I wanna hear you moan my name. I wanna feel you shake beneath me. But mostly, I just wanna taste you.”

 

“ _Jesus_ , Bea.” Allie briefly closed her eyes. “It’s so tempting, but we can’t. We can’t have sex in my office.”

 

“But sex across your office desk would be another thing I’d be able to cross off my list.” Bea smirked.

 

“Fuck, Bea…We can’t.”

 

“Any other place you have in mind then?”

 

“Bea…”

 

“Seriously, Allie. I’m so wet for you right now.”

 

“I love when you talk dirty, fuck.” Allie bit down on her bottom lip. “I want to so bad, but we can’t. You’ll have to go home and fix your problem yourself.”

 

Bea leaned back in her chair. “Ugh, you killed the mood now.”

 

Allie laughed. “How?”

 

“I don’t… _do that_ to myself.”

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll have to work on that.”

 

“Not going to do it.” Bea stood up from the table. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Allie stood up as well, going straight into Bea’s arms.

 

“You be safe tonight, and call me if you need anything.” Bea said, giving Allie a quick kiss.

 

“I will, babe. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She gave Allie another kiss before pulling away from her. “I’ll wait up for you tonight.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I know, but I want to.” She said, grabbing her things. “Okay, get back to work. Text me before you go, okay?”

 

“I will.” Allie said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had finished her day at work and was finishing up in her office for the day. She was entering logs of the patients she visited in the computer of their progress. A few of the teenagers she visited wanted nothing to do with her when she first starting working, but soon enough Allie proved that she wasn’t some shrink. That she was there to actually help and wanted the best for them. It took a while for their teenage stubbornness to go away, but she broke through their wall and was able to work with them. They eventually began to like Allie and would actually talk to her if something was bothering them or if they needed anything, which Allie was always happy to comply. She had finished the logs and just as she turned her computer off, Veronica entered her office asking if she was ready to go. Allie hung her ‘lab coat’, as Bea called it, on the back of her office door before grabbing her things and exiting the office. She walked with Veronica down to the parking garage where they parked so they could leave to the bar.

 

Allie had sent Bea a text saying which bar she was going to before getting in her car and following Veronica to the bar mentioned. It was weird to be going out without Bea, but she guessed it was going to be a little fun. Although the thought of being in bed with the redhead was enough to make her ditch her plans and go home. But she stayed driving in the direction of the bar and soon she was parking in the parking lot. She followed Veronica, and a few other nurses that she didn’t know into the bar. It wasn’t crowded right now, but it being a Friday night wouldn’t take long for it to start filling up. They all sat at the bar, filling up the bar stools, and ordered their drinks. Allie ordered a gin and tonic while her work colleagues went for something a little heavier. She thought they would start off light, but it looks like they weren’t. Allie wasn’t much of a drinker at all, so the gin and tonic was enough for her.

A few hours roll by, the bar was filling up and Allie found herself a little tipsy. Veronica talked her into getting something heavier than a gin and tonic, so she ordered herself a mojito. Which she soon upgraded to a martini, she had a couple of those. And maybe tipsy wasn’t the word to describe her right now, she was drunk. Highly unusual for Allie, but she was letting her hair down for the night and she was surprised that Bea hadn’t texted her to check up on her. Soon enough she found herself on the dancefloor with her friends dancing and having a good time.

 

“Do you want another martini?” She heard Veronica ask her over the music.

 

“Nah, I don’t think I can handle another.” Allie replied. She was surprised she’d held up this long.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go grab me a beer. You sure you don’t want anything?”

 

“I’m sure.” Allie replied. She continued dancing as Veronica left.

 

Two of the other girls that came with them were completely spent and was in a corner somewhere making out with some random guy. Allie was drunk, but she wasn’t stupid enough to make a move on someone, or let someone make a move on her. She was dancing with the third girl that came with them when Veronica returned, beer in hand. She was glad she didn’t have to work tomorrow because she was sure she would have the hangover from hell.

 

“Hey,” Veronica leaned close to Allie’s ear. “You know what would make this night out a little more fun?”

 

Allie stopped dancing for a bit to concentrate on Veronica. “What?”

 

She watched as Veronica slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out something. “This,” She held out a small, white round pill in front of Allie’s face. “Take one, I have. Don’t leave me hanging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* let me know what you thought?


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

_She watched as Veronica slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out something. “This,” She held out a small, white round pill in front of Allie’s face. “Take one, I have. Don’t leave me hanging.”_

 

Allie looked at the pill. She was getting ready to grab it, she really was, but something told her not to. She couldn’t. She just couldn’t do something like that to Bea or to Debbie. She didn’t know what that pill was, but it obviously some kind of drug.

 

“No, Veronica. I can’t.” Allie finally responded.

 

Veronica yanked the pill closer to Allie’s face. “Yes, you can. Just take it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Sorry,” Allie pushed Veronica’s hand away. “I’m not taking it. I should go.” She began walking off when she heard Veronica calling after her. She wasn’t going to turn back, not if Veronica was just going to try to get her to take the pill.

 

She quickly walked outside after she grabbed her things, and she was trying her hardest not to fall over. She reached her car, unlocked the door, and got in. She got as far as cranking her car before she realized she wasn’t in a good predicament to drive. She fished for her phone and dialed Bea’s number. Luckily, Bea answered after a few rings.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Bea answered.

 

“I’m good.” Allie said. “I need you to come pick me up.”

 

“Okay. I’m putting my shoes on now. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just let myself get drunk and I don’t think I should try to drive.”

 

“Good thinking, babe.” She heard Bea chuckle. “Listen, do me a favor, okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“Open your car door and leave it open. Put your keys under your seat as far as you can so you won’t be tempted to drive.”

 

“I’m not going to drive.” Allie said.

 

“Okay. You may have a clear mind right now, but that doesn’t mean you will in a few minutes. Just do it, yeah?”

 

“Fine.” Allie followed Bea’s directions, opening her car door and shoving her keys under the seat.

 

“I’ll be there soon. Stay right there, don’t go anywhere.”

 

“Okay.” Allie hung up the phone and pushed her seat back so she could lay down.

 

It wasn’t long before Bea arrived to the bar Allie was at. She drove through the parking lot until she spotted Allie’s car. Stopping in the middle of the street of the parking lot, she got out and went to Allie’s car, seeing her laying back in her seat. She could smell the alcohol radiating off her. Bea nudged Allie gently, but got no response. She talked aloud to try to get her to wake up, but she was heavily asleep. Bea went back to her jeep to open the passenger door, she looked in the backseat to see if Debbie was still sleeping, which she was. She then made her way back to Allie. She slipped one of her arms behind Allie’s back and the other under her knees. She easily pulled Allie out of her car and lifted her into her arms, carrying her to her jeep. She gently placed Allie down into the passenger seat, hooking the seat belt around her body. Bea went back to Allie’s car and fished around under her seat to look for the set of keys she told Allie to put there. She found the keys and locked up the car before going back to her jeep. She got in and put the car in gear, beginning to drive when Allie lifted her head up.

 

“Bea.” She croaked. “I had way too much to drink. I’m feeling it now.”

 

Bea reached her hand over, resting it on Allie’s leg. “It’s okay. Try not to work yourself up, just relax.”

 

Allie let out a whimper. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“You can tell me tomorrow, babe. Just relax, okay.”

 

“No, Bea.” She cried. “It’s something bad.”

 

Bea looked to Allie, her heart suddenly dropped. _Something bad_? What could it be? Bea wasn’t sure if she wanted to even hear what Allie had to say. Allie was crying so it must have been something bad.

 

“W-what is it?” Bea hesitated.

 

“Veronica…she, she tried to,” Her voice broke. “She tried to get me to…take a pill.”

 

Her eyes went wide. “You didn’t, did you?” Bea asked.

 

“No!” Allie quickly responded. “I didn’t. I couldn’t. But I…I almost did.”

 

Bea sighed, squeezing her hand on Allie’s thigh. “What kind of pill was it?”

 

“I don’t know. It was small and round, and white. It was a drug, that much I know.” Allie said. “Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t take it, I promise you.”

 

“I’m not mad at you, Allie. I’m glad you didn’t take it.”

 

“Bea, I’m sorry.” She cried, leaning up in her seat to reach for Bea.

 

“Allie, lay back down.” She grabbed Allie’s arms to hold her still. “You shouldn’t be moving around so much.”

 

“I want you to hold me.”

 

“I will, when we get home. Just lay back until then. We’re almost home.” Bea said, still holding Allie’s arms while she laid back.

 

As soon as Allie laid back, she went quiet again. Bea looked over seeing her eyes closed, so she must have dozed off again. She was happy Allie was honest with her, and Bea had to believe her. She hoped Allie wouldn’t get involved with drugs like that. She didn’t know what she would’ve done if she did take whatever pill Veronica was trying to give Allie. She liked to think she wouldn’t fly off the handle, but she wasn’t sure. She knew drugs were a bad thing, and she had her own bad experience with her mum taking them. Her mum was a terrible person when she was on drugs and she never wanted to see Allie like that. She wanted to believe that Allie didn’t, but with her crying and apologizing, it made it hard for her to believe.

 

Bea drove up into the driveway as easily as she could so it wouldn’t wake Allie. She turned the car off and reached her hand into the backseat to wake Debbie up. She gently shook Debbie’s leg, telling her they were back home and she could wake up. Bea got out of the jeep, unbuckling Debbie from her booster seat before going to the passenger side to get Allie up. She carried Allie the same way from earlier to the front door. She struggled unlocking the front door with Allie in her arms, but she eventually got it. She carried Allie to the room and laid her on the bed, only managing to pull her skirt off, so she was just going to have to sleep in her white blouse. Bea pulled the blankets over Allie’s body before going to Max’s kennel. She reached in, pulling him out so she could take him outside one last time. Max used the bathroom and Bea slipped him back into his kennel before crawling into the bed with Allie. Just as she settled into the bed, Allie slid over and into her side. Bea fell into a slumber not too long later.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea woke up the next morning to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was going on six in the morning. She rubbed her fingers over her eyes to wipe the sleep away. It got quiet again, so Bea figured Allie was finished throwing-up, but then she spewed again. Bea scrunched up her face to the sounds Allie was making. She swung her legs over the bed, sitting up. She walked gently to the bathroom, lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Don’t come in here.” She heard Allie say.

 

Not listening to her request, Bea pushed the bathroom door open to see Allie leaning her head over the toilet and her hands gripping around the toilet bowl. She approached Allie, kneeling down beside her, pushing her hair back from her face and soothingly rubbing her hand up and down Allie’s back. Just when Bea thought Allie was done puking, it happened again.

 

“What did you drink?” Bea asked.

 

Allie groaned. “A gin and tonic.”

 

“That’s it? And you’re over the toilet this much?”

 

“No. Then I had a mojito, then I went for a martini. I had two of those.”

 

“Jesus, Allie. Since when do you drink like that?”

 

“I don’t normally, you know that.” Allie said, spitting into the toilet and then flushing it. “I don’t know why I did last night.”

 

Bea grabbed a rag and wet it. She sat on the floor next to Allie, wiping Allie’s mouth with the rag then over her face and down her neck and chest.

 

“Want to go back to bed?” Bea asked, and Allie nodded her head.

 

Bea helped Allie up and back to the room. She helped Allie into the bed, giving her a kiss to the forehead. Bea then exited her room to go to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and then a couple pills to help with Allie’s nausea. After giving Allie the water and medicine, she went to Max’s kennel to get him out. She carried him outside so he could use the bathroom. She left him outside while she made him a little bit of his soft food so he could eat. She took his food bowl outside to let him eat. She stayed outside for twenty minutes after he ate so he could re-use the bathroom. When Max was done, Bea grabbed him and carried him back inside and to her room. She put him on her bed and he went straight to Allie, licking her in the face. Bea climbed back into the bed and not long later, she ended up falling back asleep.

 

A few hours go by, and Bea was waking up again. Max was curled into her side and Allie was sleeping too. She reached over, stroking her fingers across Allie’s cheek, making her stir. Soon enough, Allie’s blue eyes popped open.

 

“You want anything to eat?” Bea asked.

 

“God, no. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep anything down right now.”

 

“Do you remember what you said last night? About Veronica?” Bea asked after a moment.

 

“About her trying to get me to take a pill?” Allie continued when Bea nodded her head. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

“And you didn’t take it? You clearly remember that you didn’t?”

 

“No, I didn’t.” Allie said, trying to sit up in the bed. “Bea, I swear I didn’t. I would never do something like that to you, to Debbie, or to myself.”

 

Bea released her breath. “Okay, lay back down. I’m glad you didn’t. You were drunk last night, and you were crying when you said you didn’t take it, so I didn’t know what to believe.”

 

“You believe me now, don’t you?”

 

“I do. I know you didn’t take it.” Bea said, stroking her fingers on Allie’s cheek again. “I don’t know what I would have done if you did though.”

 

“You would’ve thrown me out.” Allie laughed.

 

“Why are you laughing about that?”

 

“Because that’s you. I just know that’s what you would have done.”

 

“I’d like to think I’d be understanding.”

 

“You say that now because I didn’t, but if I did then you would’ve been furious with me.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bea said. “I just hate drugs, ever since my mum used to do them.”

 

“I know, babe. I will never do that.” Allie said, placing her hand over Bea’s. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Bea said, thoughts scattered in her mind.

 

She swore that if she ever saw Veronica again, she was going to give her a piece of her mind. Just the thought of Allie accepting whatever fucking pill Veronica tried to give her, made her feel physically sick. It was fucked up, and Bea was angry, even though she seemed calm. Their lives were finally starting to get good, and they didn’t need someone trying to unintentionally ruin that. Bea was going to protect Allie from whatever the world would throw at them. And she’s done that so far. She protected Allie from Joan, although that was all Franky, but she still liked to think she had a part in it. She protected her from Lillie and her crazy fucked up ex-husband, Harry. So, Veronica and some pill didn’t stand a chance to break them up, Bea was going to do all she could to make sure of that.

 

“Just let it go, Bea. Stop thinking so much of it.” Allie said, pulling Bea from her thoughts.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“I just want to be able to protect you no matter what.”

 

“You do protect me, all the time. I’m safe with you, okay?” Allie softly smiled. “Go wake Debbie.”

 

“Okay.” Bea sat up, pulling Max into her arms. She turned to look at Allie, who was grinning at her. “What?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist him.”

 

“Ha.” Bea got out of bed, throwing Allie a wink as she walked to the door.

 

She walked to Debbie’s room, setting Max down onto Debbie’s bed so he’ll wake her up. Bea’s plan worked and Max went straight to Debbie, licking all over her face. At first Debbie scrunched her face, but then she relaxed and began giggling as she grabbed Max.

 

“Hi, Max!” Debbie exclaimed. Max jumped up at Debbie’s face to kiss her. “Good morning to you too.” She giggled.

 

“Deb, won’t you take him outside and I’ll start on breakfast.” Bea said. “I’m going to make chocolate-chip waffles.” She grinned.

 

Debbie gasped in excitement. She jumped out of bed and grabbed Max to put him on the floor. She began running out of her room and Max trotted after her. Bea laughed and made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

 

Thirty minutes later, and Bea finished cooking her and Debbie chocolate-chip waffles. She ended up making two full round waffles, one for each of them. Each full round waffle could be cut into four slices, so it was plenty for her and Debbie to chow on, at least until lunch rolled around. Bea had something planned today, so she figured a good breakfast to start the day would be good for Deb. After they finished eating, Bea fed Max a little more of his food before she began cleaning the dishes.

Bea finished the dishes and she grabbed a banana. She went back to her room to check on Allie. As she entered the room, she seen Allie walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

 

“Oh, you showered. You’re feeling better then?” Bea asked, following Allie to the bed.

 

“No. I just figured a shower would help.” Allie said, sliding back into the bed. “What did you cook? I smell it.”

 

“Choc-chip waffles.”

 

“Ugh, that’s sounds good.” Allie groaned.

 

“I got you a banana.” Bea said, holding the banana out to Allie. “You should eat it. It will help your queasy tummy, and give you a little energy.”

 

“I don’t want to throw it up.”

 

“Just eat it slow.”

 

Allie accepted the banana from Bea’s hand.

 

“Will you be okay here alone for a little while? I have some things to take care of.” Bea added after Allie grabbed the banana.

 

“What do you have to do?”

 

“I’m going to go enroll Debbie into preschool today.”

 

“Today? School doesn’t start for another month and a half.” Allie said.

 

“I know, I just like to have things done early. And besides, we’ll be busy. In a couple of weeks we’re going on that little three-day couples retreat and then a month from now is Franky’s wedding. I just want it to be out of the way.” Bea explained. “So, will you be okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

 

“Okay.” Bea got up from the bed and went to her closet to change her clothes.

 

She retreated from her closet not too long later in jeans and a plain shirt. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. When she exited she saw Debbie on the bed with Max in her lap talking to Allie.

 

“Deb, go get dressed.” Bea said going back into her closet.

 

“For what?”

 

“Because we’re going to enroll you in preschool, now go.”

 

Debbie listened to her mum and went to go get dressed.

 

Bea rummaged through her closet for documentation that she would need. She found Debbie’s birth certificate and her divorce papers along with Harry’s death certificate she got a copy of. She also grabbed the envelope of last month’s bills for her proof of residency. She would have to call Debbie’s doctor so he could fax Debbie’s records of immunizations to the preschool. She laid all the paper work on her bed so she could put on her shoes, then go help Debbie finish getting ready.

Debbie was finished getting ready and they were getting ready to leave. Bea gave Allie a kiss and told her to call if she needed anything, and told her to eat the banana. Bea buckled Debbie into her booster seat before getting into the driver’s seat herself. She called Debbie’s doctor before she started to drive to see if he could fax the papers to the preschool, which he was happy to do so.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea finished enrolling Debbie into preschool, and she was happy to see that Debbie was excited. She had to fill out an enrollment application and a common application after presenting the consultant with her documentation of Debbie. She did fill out an emergency contact form as well, and was happy enough to present Allie’s name as number one, she put Liz and Franky down as well. Since Allie wasn’t Debbie’s parent in the eyes of the law, she couldn’t put Allie down as her other parent. But that would soon be changed. Before they left, Debbie did have to take a little placement assessment, and Bea hoped that with all the education apps Debbie used that Debbie did well. They were leaving the preschool and Debbie was super excited. She couldn’t wait to start school and make new friends.

 

Bea stopped at the grocery store on the way back home to grab a few things. She mostly just bought a couple of cans of chicken noodle soup for Allie to be able to eat to help with her hangover. Upon her home arrival, she went into the kitchen to heat up some of the soup for Allie. After she heated the soup up, she put the bowl on the table and went in the room to find Allie was still in bed. She was awake with Max laying on her stomach. Bea went to Allie’s side of the bed and told her to get out of the bed and walk around a bit because it would help her feel better some. Allie didn’t want to get up, but when Bea said she had some chicken noodle soup waiting for her, Allie got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen with Bea. As she was eating, Bea gave Allie some more medicine to take along with water.

 

Bea got Allie to stay out of bed for the remainder of the day, so she’ll start to feel better, which it worked. Allie had started to feel much better. Maybe it was from putting something in her stomach, but whatever it was, she was just glad her headache was now gone and her nausea subsided. Debbie was playing with Max on the floor while Bea and Allie was sitting on the sofa watching some documentary on the television. Allie said she wanted another banana and Bea was happy enough to go get her one, seeing as Allie was able to put food in her stomach. Bea got up from the sofa and walk around to go to the kitchen. As she was just getting ready to enter the kitchen, she happened to turn her head and saw a small pile of manure laying across the tile of the kitchen floor. Bea briefly closed her eyes and turned around to face the living room

 

“Debbie.” Bea said calmly.

 

“Ma’am?” She said, popping her head up to look at her mum.

 

“Come here, please.”

 

Debbie got up from the floor and wondered around to where her mum was.

 

“What’s that?” Bea asked as calm as she could, pointing her finger towards the manure.

 

Debbie looked to where her mum was pointing and her eyes grew wide.

 

“What is that?” Bea asked again.

 

“Poop.” Debbie answered softly.

 

“Yeah, poop.” She repeated. “Now, whose is it?”

 

Debbie watched as Max trotted passed them and went to his water bowl. “Uh, it’s Mama’s. She did it.”

 

Bea tried as best as she could to keep her face serious looking, but when Debbie said that, she couldn’t keep her lips from curling upwards.

 

“What’s mine?” Allie asked, standing up from the couch. “What did I do?”

 

“Apparently you couldn’t make it to the toilet and you emptied your bowels on the floor.” Bea answered.

 

“What?” Allie scrunched her face up and walked to where Bea was, instantly spotting the poop. “I didn’t do that.” She chuckled.

 

“Well, Debbie said you did.” Bea said, trying to hold back a smile.

 

“I did not poop on the floor. It was Debbie.”

 

“It wasn’t me!” Debbie defended.

 

“Then who was it?” Bea asked.

 

“It was Max.” Debbie replied softly.

 

“Oh, it was Max. See, now that makes more sense.” Bea calmly said. “Take him outside.”

 

Debbie grabbed Max and went outside with him. Bea grabbed Allie a banana, laughing as she did so, before she cleaned up the mess Max made on her floor, slightly gagging as she did. The smell was horrendous.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy American Birthday, Jenko! 
> 
> On another note, it's been four months since I've been writing this fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around :) 
> 
> Slight warning...Ballie love making ;)

Allie hadn’t talked to Veronica at work for the past two weeks, it was like Veronica was avoiding her. She seen her a few times, but every time Allie tried to approach her, Veronica would turn and leave. Allie didn’t know why she was acting like that. If she was mad, she had no right to be. Allie should be the one mad, seeing as though Veronica tried forcing her to take a drug.

Bea was off of work again this particular Friday while Allie was at work herself. Bea was home packing their things for their three-day couples retreat to the Crystal Creek Rainforest. She was so excited to be getting away for a few days with Bea, so they’ll have some much needed alone time together. Franky was kind enough to volunteer to watch Debbie and Max for them. Bea was just going to ask Liz to watch Deb and Max, but now that Franky volunteered to watch them, she didn’t have to.

She was finished in her office and she was finally able to go home. She walked out of her office, locking it behind her. When she turned around, she came face to face with Veronica. She really didn’t need this shit right now, she was going home to help Bea finish packing and then they’d be on their way to the airport as their small vacation starts.

 

“Veronica, I don’t have time for this. You haven’t spoken to me in two weeks, and I have no clue why. But right now, I’d like to go home to start my vacation with my girlfriend.” Allie said.

 

“I’m sorry I avoided you. I was scared.” Veronica started. “Can we walk to the garage together?”

 

“Sure. But I want you to tell me why you were avoiding me.”

 

“I will. Come on.”

 

They walked down the corridor to the elevator. As they entered the elevator and the doors shut, Veronica started speaking again.

 

“I’ve never offered anyone a pill before, and I don’t know why I did to you. I have a slight drug problem, I don’t like admitting that, but I do. I have been avoiding you because I was scared you were going to report me to HR.”

 

“What you do has nothing to do with me. I hadn’t even thought of reporting you in the first place. If I don’t think what you’re doing if affecting your work, then I won’t say anything.”

 

“Thank you.” Veronica said.

 

“Don’t thank me. It’s not good of you to be taking drugs while working here.” Allie replied. “What kind of pill did you have to begin with?”

 

“Oxycontin.”

 

“Fuck, Veronica.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t let me see that shit again, I’m serious.” Allie said. The elevator doors opened and Allie turned to Veronica. “You should look into getting help, getting off that stuff. It’s not good.” She walked out the elevator. “See you Tuesday.”

 

Allie walked to the parking garage and got into her car. She really had no plans of reporting Veronica to HR, but if she doesn’t try to help herself, then Allie would have no choice but to report her. She couldn’t let a drug addicted nurse be of help to the children in her wing of the hospital. What if she messed up one day and done something wrong by giving a child the wrong medicine? That would be on Allie’s conscience and she’d feel guilty. She just hoped Veronica took her seriously.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie arrived home and entered the house, seeing her bag and Bea’s bag laying on the floor beside the front door. She smiled happily knowing her love filled weekend with Bea was about to begin. She walked through the house, following her lover’s voice, which led her to Debbie’s room. She stood in the doorway watching Bea pack a bag for Debbie for her stay with Franky for the next few days, and she watched as Max chewed on his toy on Debbie’s bed. She saw how Max kept slowly inching towards the edge of the bed to follow his toy that kept moving out of his mouth. His toy fell off the bed and Max went over too to follow it, Allie rushing to the side of the bed to catch him before he hit the ground. Just as Max flipped in the air, Allie caught him in time before he hit the ground. She swept him up to her chest and held him close. Bea and Debbie turned their bodies to look.

 

“He almost slammed into the floor. Luckily, I was here.” Allie said, scratching Max behind his ear. He twisted his head to chew on Allie’s fingers.

 

“That would’ve hurt him!” Debbie said sadly.

 

“Yeah, it would’ve. You gotta keep an eye on him.” Allie replied.

 

Bea zipped up Debbie’s bag and set it on the bed. She walked to Allie, petting Max while she kissed Allie.

 

“I’ve already put together his things as well. So, as soon as you’re ready Franky will drive us to the airport and Bridget will watch them.” Bea said.

 

“When is our flight?”

 

“In a couple hours.”

 

“I’ll go change into something comfy and then I’ll be ready.” Allie said, handing Max to Bea so she could go change.

 

Allie entered their room, going straight to the closet. She pulled one of Bea’s shirts from the hanger to wear and she grabbed a pair of jeans. She changed into Bea’s shirt, which was kind of baggy on her but she liked it, and the jeans. She went to her side of the bed to grab her flip flops to wear. She saw that her bed side table door was slightly opened, so she pulled it open more, seeing that the toy her and Bea often used was gone. She soft smile formed on her lips knowing what was possibly to come this weekend.

She exited the room walking to the living room where she found Bea and Debbie, and also Franky and Bridget. Bridget was holding Max and Debbie’s bag, getting ready to walk back to her house.

 

“You two have a wonderful weekend together.” Bridget said. “Don’t worry about us here. Just enjoy yourselves.”

 

“We will.” Bea looked to Allie, smiling before turning back to Bridget. “Thank you for watching Deb and Max.”

 

“It’s no problem. Just have a good time and we’ll see you Tuesday.” Bridget walked to the front door with Max in her hands and Debbie following.

 

“Bye, baby. Be good.” Bea said to Debbie. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mum. And I love you, mama.”

 

“I love you too, Deb. Don’t give Franky and Bridget too much trouble.” Allie smiled.

 

Debbie ran to Bea and Allie, giving them one last hug before returning to Bridget to leave.

 

“Let’s get you to the airport!” Franky said. “You guys are going to have a fuck-tastic weekend.” She grinned, making Bea roll her eyes and Allie laugh.

 

“ _Ahh, Gidge._ ” Bea said mockingly from Franky’s rendezvous with Bridget during Christmas.

 

“Shut the fuck up and go get in the car.” Franky huffed, laughing as she shoved Bea towards the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived to the airport and Bea grabbed her and Allie’s bag out of the trunk of Franky’s car. They both gave Franky a hug before saying their goodbye’s and retreating inside of the airport. They checked in at the airline desk and since they were using carry-on luggage, it didn’t need to be tagged and placed on the conveyor. They went through security, walking through the metal detectors and their carry-on luggage being screened. They then went to their gate number and sat down to wait for when the gate agent called for boarding.

 

After an hour of waiting to be boarded and a flight of almost three hours, they were finally landed in Gold Coast. They carried their bags to the car rental place in the airport so Bea could rent a car to drive the rest of the way to where they’ll be staying at the Crystal Creek Rainforest Couples Retreat. Bea retrieved the keys to the car they were renting for the weekend and went outside to it. They placed their bags in the backseat before driving the fifty-minute drive to the lodge they were staying in for the weekend.

 

After checking in, they pulled into the driveway of their lodge, Bea’s mouth falling open. She’s seen the pictures on the website, but being there in person was seriously breathtaking. She parked the car in front of the lodge and looked to Allie, who was also looking around in amazement. The lodge was luxurious. Each lodge was individually placed to ensure privacy, so it was as if they lived there alone with all the features of a regular house. The lodge had floor to ceiling windows across the front of the building, allowing them to have a stunning rainforest view. Inside featured a double bath spa, that Bea was particularly excited for. A romantic double-sided fireplace screened between the bedroom and living room. There was a private deck and an outdoor pool overlooking the rainforest. It was well worth the money to have this place to themselves for the weekend, and Bea gave herself a pat on the back for choosing it.

Bea grabbed their bags and followed Allie up the cobblestone path to the front door. She let Allie unlock the door so they could go in. Everything was clean and fancy looking. As Allie walked around to look at everything, Bea found the bedroom to put their bags down. On the bed was rose petals sprawled out in the shape of a heart. _Romantic_ , she thought to herself. She walked to the window in the room, that was also a floor to ceiling view, and looked out over the rainforest. It truly was a beautiful view, but Allie was a way better view. She was so happy to be able to have a quiet and peaceful weekend with Allie, just the two of them.

 

“Babe, this place is amazing.” Allie said, entering the room. “Oh, that’s romantic.” She giggled, referring to the rose petals formed into the shape of a heart on the bed.

 

“That’s what I thought too.” Bea replied, turning around to face her girlfriend. “So, you like it so far?”

 

Allie walked closer to Bea, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck. “I love it. Thank you. This must have been crazy expensive.”

 

“You’re worth it.” Bea leaned forward, capturing Allie’s lips in a slow kiss.

 

“These windows don’t offer much privacy though, do they?” Allie smirked.

 

“No one’s around, no one will see us.”

 

“See us doing what?” Allie pushed, causing Bea to blush.

 

“No one will see us having sex…making love… _fucking_.” Bea said lowly.

 

“You really know how to turn a girl on, don’t ya?”

 

Bea knew it was a rhetorical question, so she didn’t waste her time trying to come up with an answer. Instead, she kissed Allie again.

 

“Want to order room service?” Bea asked, pulling her lips away from Allie’s.

 

“Only if you’re on the menu.” Allie replied heavily, trying to connect her lips back on Bea’s but Bea pulled away with a grin. “Bea…”

 

“Let’s eat first, then you can have me.”

 

“You can’t get me all worked up, then expect me to eat something other than you.” Allie said, miserably.

 

“We should really eat though, there’s nothing here and room service will be over soon and then we won’t be able to eat until morning.”

 

Allie pulled their bodies flush together. “I’m okay with that.” She said in a low tone.

 

“Allie, we have to eat.” Bea persisted.

 

Allie sighed. “Fine. You turn me on one minute, then give me blue balls the next.” She pulled away from Bea.

 

“After we eat, I promise. I want you too, but we really need to eat. Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” She nodded her head. “Okay.”

 

Bea approached Allie, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen area to the room service menu. She’d have been happy to go straight to bed with Allie, but food was really a necessity right now. If there was snacks in their lodge, Bea wouldn’t have minded. But there was only drinks.

She grabbed the menu from the counter and looked over it, calling for Allie to have a look as well. Sometime between the morning and afternoon the next day, they were getting a food delivery so they’ll be able to prepare their own meals. After they both decided on what they wanted, they retreated to the living room area and clicked on the television to have a look at what was on. Bea had also reserved a couples’ massage the following day when she booked the bungalow, so she couldn’t wait to see how Allie reacted to that.

 

Their food arrived and they both ate, then cleaned up after themselves. Bea had just finished locking up the front entrance when she was suddenly pushed against the door, her front flush against the hard timber. Shivers ran down her spine when Allie’s breath trickled across her ear. She felt Allie’s hands move from her hips to the front of her pants, trailing her hands down her thighs.

 

“Do I get to have you now?” Allie asked hotly over Bea’s ear, causing Bea to briefly close her eyes.

 

“Yes.” She breathed out.

 

Allie swiftly turned Bea around and pushed her back against the door, stepping close to her. Their breasts were pressed together as Allie teased Bea’s lips with her own. Brushing her lips seductively over Bea’s several times before she plunged her mouth hungrily against her lover’s. She moved her hands all over Bea’s body; squeezing her breasts, caressing her back, running her hands through her curls, groping her butt, and squeezing at her sides. She licked her tongue over Bea’s top lip before pushing it gently into her mouth. She glided her tongue past Bea’s, taking control of the kiss, and earning an approving moan from the redhead.

 

“Bed.” Bea spoke, breaking the kiss for a short moment before reconnecting their lips again.

 

As they stumbled through the living room and down the short hall, discarding their clothes as they went. By the time they entered the bedroom, they were only left in their undergarments. Allie guided Bea further into the room, forgetting that the bed was closer to the door than what it was at their house, so Bea fell abruptly onto the bed with Allie landing on top of her. Their kiss broke from their giggles.

 

“Sorry.” Allie apologized, gazing lovingly down at her girlfriend.

 

“Don’t be.” Bea said, pushing Allie’s hair behind her ear. “I love it when you’re this close to me.”

 

Allie smiled, leaning down capturing Bea’s lips in a more slow, but just as loving, kiss. She guided Bea up the bed so she was laying with her head down on the pillow. She leaned in slower this time, taking a moment to look Bea in the eyes before their lips connected. It was something about watching her pupils dilate just as their lips were about to touch that sent a breeze of warmth all over her body. She kissed across Bea’s jawline and down to her neck, loving the way Bea bowed her body against hers. Allie brought her right hand up to push Bea’s left bra strap down her shoulder, pressing loving kisses along the path her bra strap just vacated. She was hot and heavy earlier, but once they fell onto the bed, she felt a different atmosphere between them. Something that begged for slow and tender. Allie wormed her hand behind Bea’s back to unhook her bra and pull it from her body, now exposing her perfect round breasts. She gave Bea one more kiss to the lips before slightly shifting her body down so she could be faced with her breasts. She pressed her lips softly against the swell of Bea’s chest, looking her in the eyes as she did so. She trailed her lips lower to Bea’s areola, swirling her tongue easily around the pigmented skin, earning a low moan from her lover’s lips.

 

“Be loud, Bea. I want to hear you tonight. No one will hear us, so don’t be afraid to let loose.” Allie said against Bea’s breasts.

 

Allie slowly pulled Bea’s nipple into her mouth, sucking easily while lightly flicking her tongue against the tip.

 

Bea released a trembling breath. “Oh my god.” She moaned, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in Allie’s hair.

 

Allie kissed across Bea’s chest to her other breast, swirling her tongue around the areola before pulling her nipple into her mouth, a little more rough this time, earning a groan from Bea. She used her teeth to gently bite on Bea’s nipple and pull, Bea pushing her chest up against Allie’s mouth. Allie kissed her way down Bea’s body, across her stomach, and down her hip bone to her thighs. She placed a soft kiss on the fabric of Bea’s underwear over her core, causing Bea to whimper out and writhe around. Allie hooked her fingers into Bea’s underwear. She looked up to her girlfriend’s eyes to get permission, something she believed she would always do. She began pulling the offending item down Bea’s legs once she got silent approval through just the way Bea looked at her. She tossed Bea’s underwear to the floor and crawled back up her lover’s body so she was hovering above her. Allie pressed her lips against Bea’s passionately as she used one of her hands to palm at Bea’s breasts, using her thumb to firmly run over her nipple. She continued kissing Bea as she trailed her hand down her body from her breast. Allie glided her hand easily over Bea’s hip, down her outer thigh, and across to the inner thigh. She tortuously moved slow up her thigh, causing Bea to grab roughly at whatever part of Allie’s body she could reach. Allie smiled against Bea’s lips before slipping her hand finally between her impatient lover’s legs. She let out a long moan once she felt how wet and ready Bea was.

 

“Holy fuck, Bea. How long have you been holding out on me?” Allie asked against Bea’s lips.

 

“If only you knew.” She replied, crashing their lips together again.

 

Allie began moving her fingers slowly through Bea’s core, lathering around her arousal. She dipped her fingers lower to Bea’s entrance, gathering her girlfriend’s sweetness on her fingers. Allie broke their kiss, pulling her head back slightly to look Bea in the face. She brought her hand up from Bea’s core and trailed her arousal covered fingers across Bea’s lips. She was just getting ready to pull her hand away to lick her fingers clean, when Bea opened her mouth, pulling Allie’s fingers into her mouth. Bea swirled her tongue around Allie’s fingers, cleaning herself from her fingers. Allie moaned out.

 

“That’s so fucking hot.” Allie said before pulling her fingers from Bea’s mouth and plunging her lips against Bea’s.

 

Allie slipped her fingers through Bea’s folds, moving slightly faster than before. She circled her fingers around Bea’s clit, absolutely enjoying the feeling of Bea’s moans against her mouth. She kissed down to Bea’s neck, sucking on her pulse point as her fingers worked purposefully against Bea. The room was filled with moans coming from Bea’s mouth, and Allie loved it. Nothing was more sexier than hearing Bea’s low moan.

 

“I wanna…” Bea panted. “I wanna…” Her sentenced was interrupted by another moan spilling from her lips.

 

Allie stopped moving her fingers against Bea’s clit and lifted her head to look at her lover. “You wanna what, Bea?” She asked. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Bea calmed her pants. “I wanna try something.”

 

Allie searched her lover’s face. “We can do whatever you want to do. Just tell me.”

 

Bea placed her hand to the back of Allie’s neck, pulling her close to briefly kiss. “Let me up.”

 

Allie removed her hand from Bea’s core and climbed off her, allowing her to get up. She watched as Bea got up from the bed and walked, completely naked, to their bags that weren’t unpacked yet. Her stomach began flipping with excitement once she remembered that Bea had secretly packed their feeldoe, knowing that’s what Bea was going to get.

Bea returned to the bed, feeldoe in hand, not at all trying to hide it. She sat beside Allie, laying the toy in front of her.

 

“I want us to use it tonight…if you want.” Bea said, nerves evident in her voice.

 

“You know I have no problem with you using this on me, but I wanted tonight to be all about you. I want to show you my appreciation.”

 

“No…I want you to use it on me.”

 

Allie raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

 

“You don’t have to ask that. I said I did.”

 

“I know, I just mean before when I used it on you I felt like you didn’t really enjoy it the way you said you did. And you haven’t asked me to use it on you since.” She explained.

 

“I did like it, I really did. Which is why I’m asking you to use it on me tonight…”

 

“We can do whatever you want. So, if that’s what you want, then we will.”

 

Bea held her hand out. “…with this.”

 

Allie looked at the small, silver, bullet shaped vibrator in Bea’s hand. It was an extra piece that went into the feeldoe to add vibrations.

 

“Bea, I’m all up for it, but using that in the feeldoe can be pretty intense. Are you sure?”

 

“I know what it does.” Bea said. “Why do you keep asking me if I’m sure?”

 

“Because I care about you.” Allie stressed. “And I want you to be completely sure about every decision you make.”

 

“I’m sure. I want to do it.” Bea said, grabbing the feeldoe and sliding the small bullet shaped vibrator into the hole it was supposed to go in.

 

Allie grabbed the feeldoe from Bea’s hands and set it to the side, wanting to take care of her body before they did any of that. She leaned up to Bea, placing her hand on her lower back as they connected their lips. She gently eased Bea back onto the bed, hovering above her. She nipped at Bea’s lower lip before pushing her tongue into her mouth. She caressed Bea’s tongue with her own, causing Bea to push more into the kiss.

Allie loved when Bea voiced what she wanted. She loved when Bea let herself be vulnerable when they were alone. Allie loved being topped by Bea, but she also loved Bea being bottomed by her. She loved being able to please Bea. And this request from Bea was not something she was going to mess up. She was going to make this as memorable as possible for her lover. She deserved it.

She felt Bea beginning to get impatient underneath her and she smiled, causing their kiss to break. Bea grabbed hopelessly at Allie’s arm, trying to get her to understand what she wanted. Allie slid her hand down between Bea’s legs, slipping one finger immediately into her entrance. Bea let out a sigh of pleasure, and Allie couldn’t help but kiss those lips. She thrusted in and out of Bea at a slow pace, feeling Bea rock her body along with her movements. Allie pressed her lips to the skin underneath Bea’s ear.

 

“I…I want to use the toy now.” Bea said, her voice wavering.

 

Allie gave Bea another kiss before pulling her finger out. She reached over and grabbed the feeldoe. She turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting, so it wouldn’t be too intense for Bea. After almost eleven months of them being together, Allie still made sure that everything they did, Bea was comfortable with it. And that’s how it would always be. Her life now revolved around Bea, she wanted to always treat her the way she should be treated.

As Allie slid the bulb end of the feeldoe into herself, she saw Bea watching and her chest heaved. She tried to keep herself calmed from the vibrations she felt from the toy. She lined the toy up to Bea’s entrance before sliding the toy through her folds to ghost over Bea’s clit, letting the vibrating toy stimulate her clit. Bea released a long moan, her head pressing harder into her pillow. Allie kissed Bea’s jawline before sliding the toy back down to her entrance, slowing entering her.

As she entered the toy into her lover, Bea’s mouth fell open into the perfect ‘o’ shape. Once they were hip to hip, Allie laid motionless against Bea, wanting her to be able to take in all of the sensations of the vibrating toy within her. Bea clawed at Allie’s back trying to get her to continue, silently letting her know that she wouldn’t break, that it was okay. Allie pulled back her hips slowly before sliding the toy back into Bea. She felt Bea grip her back as she pulled back again.

 

“Oh god.” Bea shakily moaned as Allie reentered her.

 

Allie was right, it was intense and they’ve only just started. Only it wasn’t a bad feeling, it was good. She’s never felt something like this before. It was amazing. Everything with Allie was amazing. But this was a whole other thing.

 

Allie began to move her hips with more purpose when Bea anchored her legs over Allie’s hips and started to move along with her. Allie dropped to her elbows, not being able to hold herself up anymore. She placed a kiss to Bea’s open mouth.

 

“Allie…” Bea cried out.

 

Allie stopped moving her hips and looked Bea in the face. “Is it too much? Do you want to stop?”

 

Bea shook her head. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Came her reply. The vibration mixed with penetration and Allie, felt all too good to be stopped now. She tried moving her body to get Allie to continue.

 

Allie smiled at Bea’s eagerness and began moving her hips again. She brought their mouths together in a searing, toe-curling kiss. Bea gripped tightly on Allie’s back, moving her mouth from Allie’s because she just simply could not focus on kissing. She pulled Allie closer, wanting to feel all of her. She figured it would feel good, but she didn’t think this much. She hid her face in the crook of Allie’s neck as she felt her body shudder.

 

“This is…” Bea trailed off.

 

“Amazing?” Allie suggested, and Bea nodded her head.

 

Allie felt herself slowly building up and she knew Bea was too by the little sounds she was making. The vibrations she felt was extremely pleasant and with every thrust forward, the bulb end of the toy would brush against her g-spot. She dropped her head down on Bea’s shoulder, her breathing beginning to get heavy. She felt Bea bite into her neck and she let out a groan. Allie sped up her thrusts, feeling herself edge closer and closer to the inevitable. She dropped one of her hands between their bodies to rub her finger on Bea’s clit. She moved her finger up and down over Bea’s clit as she continued her pump her hips. It seemed that was all Bea needed and before Allie knew it, Bea was shaking beneath her, screaming her name. Bea had never been so loud before, so she must have taken advantage of their privacy and let her screams out. She wrapped her arms tightly around Allie, trying to hold her close as her orgasm ripping through her body. With one more thrust, Allie’s orgasm tore through her. Bea and Allie clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. The vibrations of the toy sent Allie into another blissful orgasm after her first started to calm, moaning Bea’s name as her body shuddered.

When her orgasm subsided, Allie slowly sat up and removed the toy from both her and Bea. She turned the vibrator off and dropped it to the floor before collapsing on top of Bea. Allie laid her head on Bea’s chest, her arms heavily laying against the bed. Their chests were heaving against each other, them trying to catch their breaths. Soon enough, Allie rolled off of Bea’s body and laid on her back beside Bea on the bed.

 

“What the fuck.” Bea said, moments later.

 

Allie scrunched up her face and turned her head to look at Bea.

 

“Why haven’t we done that sooner?” She added with a lightness to her voice.

 

Allie softened her face and smiled. “It was good then?”

 

“It was better than good. It was great.”

 

“I enjoyed hearing your sounds.” Allie said, grinning.

 

“I was just letting it all out, not holding back.” She laughed.

 

Allie flipped over to her stomach, her face close to Bea’s. “I love you so much.”

 

Instead of responding, Bea just kissed her. Again and again. Allie laid her head on Bea’s shoulder with her arm wrapped around her.

 

After Allie had relatively calmed down, she used her mouth to nip at Bea’s neck. Kissing and sucking gently.

 

“Again?” Bea croaked.

 

“Again.” Allie confirmed. “I told you that I wanted tonight to be all about you.” She used her hand to palm at Bea’s breast. “Besides, I haven’t gotten a taste of desert yet.”

 

“Oh, god.”

 

“I want to have you again. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, of course. I’m yours, all yours.” Bea responded with a hitch to her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like ch.57 :)

The next morning, Bea woke up feeling very refreshed. She should’ve been tired from their late-night activities, but she wasn’t. She felt very awake, considering she only slept for about five hours. She turned onto her side to look at Allie; the best view she could ever have. Her face was still slightly red from being flushed and Bea couldn’t help but smile. Allie Novak was truly the love of her life.

Bea didn’t want to wake her just yet, she wanted to let her sleep for a little longer. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower to clean herself. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a bun. She slipped on the silk robe that was hanging on the bathroom door and exited the bathroom. She saw Allie was still asleep, her arm outstretched into the space Bea should’ve been in. She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen, putting a start on the coffee. Just as she started the coffee, there was a knock on the front door. She opened the door and saw that it was the food delivery she ordered. She signed off on the delivery and carried the things into the kitchen, putting the groceries in the appropriate places. She decided to make her and Allie a breakfast to start their day.

 

She finished cooking their breakfast which consisted of toast, eggs, bacon, and sliced apples. She poured them each a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee. She set the table outside that was on the deck, overlooking the rainforest on the beautiful sunny morning. She had their plates of food and drinks on the deck table along with a small vase that had one rose in it. She went back into the lodge to their room, to find Allie still asleep. She smiled softly before climbing into the bed, resting her head against Allie’s.

 

“Allie…” She whispered. “Come on, wake up, baby.” She nudged her nose against Allie’s. “I made us breakfast, so wake up.”

 

Allie groaned, shoving her face into the pillow.

 

“Come on, get up.”

 

“It’s too early.” Allie mumbled.

 

“It’s not too early.” Bea laughed.

 

“Yes, it is. I wanna sleep.”

 

“I have some plans for us today, so you can’t sleep.”

 

“How are you up? You should be tired.”

 

“Just get up.” Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her up. Allie fell back against the bed. “I’ll drag your arse out of this bed.”

 

Allie giggled. “No, you won’t.”

 

It was Bea’s turn to laugh and she began pulling on Allie’s arms, making her slide across the bed. She ended up pulling Allie all the way off the bed, the sheets coming off as well. As Allie plumped against the floor, Bea laughed. She let go of Allie’s arms and they fell against the floor.

 

“I told you I would. Now come on, let’s eat.” Bea practically begged.

 

After Allie let out a long groan, she stood up from the floor, the blanket falling from around her body. Bea had forgotten that Allie was still naked and she tried her hardest not to look below her shoulders, because if she did then she knew she wouldn’t have been able to control herself and she would’ve had Allie again. So instead, Bea walked to the bathroom, grabbing the other silk robe for Allie. She held the robe out in front of Allie so she could slip her arms in. As Allie was tying the robe strings around her waist, Bea’s phone started ringing. Bea grabbed her phone and saw that it was an incoming FaceTime call from her brother, Andrew. Andrew never really used FaceTime to communicate with her, so Bea was a little confused.

 

She answered the call. “Hey, Bub. Everything okay?”

 

Andrew lifted his head to the screen, and it looked like he was dressed in scrubs and had a hospital cap on. A smile encompassed his face.

 

“Bea! Oh, my god, Bea. She’s beautiful!” He exclaimed.

 

“Who’s beautiful?” She asked, then suddenly remembered Grace was pregnant. “Grace! She had the baby?”

 

“She did!” He smiled. “She’s absolutely beautiful!”

 

“I wanna see her!” Bea squealed.

 

Allie appeared next to Bea, slipping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, also wanting to get a peek at the little bundle of joy that was getting ready to appear on Bea’s phone screen. Andrew flipped his camera around to show his new daughter rested in Grace’s arms. Bea’s heart swelled, she was beautiful.

 

“Andrew, she’s gorgeous!” Bea exclaimed. “I just want to pinch her little cheeks.” She smiled. “What’s her name?”

 

“Aubrey Rose Miller.” He answered.

 

“That’s beautiful.” Bea said.

 

“She’s a beauty, Andrew. Luckily, she doesn’t look like you.” Allie teased.

 

Andrew laughed. “You would say that!”

 

“Couldn’t help myself.” Allie laughed.

 

“Whatever you say.” Andrew responded. “I just wanted to let you know that the baby had arrived. So, I’ll leave you two to whatever it is you were doing.” He turned the camera back on his face. “Remember, Bea…you gotta knock Allie up now so we’ll have another baby in the family. Babies are a blessing, so don’t waste too much time planting Allie’s seed.” He winked.

 

Bea shook her head. “Yeah, okay, Andrew. Thank you for letting me know about the baby. Give all my love to Grace and Aubrey, and you can fuck off.” She joked. “I love you, Bub. Talk later.”

 

“I love you too, Knucklehead.” He smiled before hanging up.

 

Bea set her phone back down. She gave Allie a kiss as she grabbed ahold of her hand and began to lead her outside to the deck where she placed their breakfast. Her brother was a character. He always brought up her having a baby with Allie when they talked. She didn’t mind it, in fact it made her heart swell with love. But it was also kind of intimidating for her. When her family talked about it, it made her feel like that’s what was supposed to happen, like it was a necessity. When she and Allie talked about it, it was just something that if it happened, then it happened. It was no big deal. Although, having a child with Allie would be a wonderful thing to experience, she would never force that decision on their relationship. What they had right now was perfect. Being together, sharing Debbie, having a dog, and having a turtle; it all seemed complete. Right now, bringing a small child into their lives was not something Bea thought was what they needed. Everything they had now was more than enough for Bea.

Bea pulled the chair out for Allie to sit down at the small table. She helped Allie slide her chair back against the table before walking around to the chair she was to sit at. Allie kept her eyes solely on Bea while she walked the short path to her chair, a smile on her face. When Bea sat down, Allie’s smile only grew wider. The woman sitting before her was the person she always dreamed of having. She couldn’t imagine herself with anyone other than Bea. She was determined to spend the rest of her life with Bea. She wasn’t going to let anything or anyone ever come between them.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bea asked, releasing a little nervous laugh.

 

“Because you’re amazing.”

 

“Am not.” Bea said, trying her hardest to not let her smile be known.

 

“You’re right.” Allie sighed. “You’re fucking perfect.”

 

And then, Bea did let her smile be known. Allie made her feel again. She shouldn’t try to deny Allie’s compliments, but she does. It wasn’t intentional, it just happened. She always pushed people’s compliments away. But she was learning to accept the compliments Allie threw at her. After all, she knew Allie meant what she said.

Allie reached across the table, stroking her fingers gently across Bea’s cheek before retreating her hand back and digging into her food.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie cleaned the dishes after they ate while Bea was on the phone with Debbie. It hadn’t even been a full day and Allie herself was dearly missing the young brunette. She knew she loved Debbie, but she didn’t think she’d feel herself missing her this much. There was a strong connection forming between her and Debbie. After Allie washed the dishes and dried her hands, she felt Bea press the phone to her ear and she heard Debbie’s voice on the other end. Smiling, she gripped the phone in her hand and began talking to Debbie.

 

Allie finished talking to Debbie and she hung up the phone. She walked to the lounging area was Bea was and she sat beside her, leaning her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“I miss Deb.” Allie said, unknowingly making Bea smile.

 

“I do too.” Bea agreed. She held onto Allie’s hand, kissing her on the head. “She misses us too, ya know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Bea sat with Allie for a little while longer before standing up. She held her hand out for Allie to grab, which she did. She pulled the blonde up from the sofa.

 

“I have something planned for us. So, let’s go get ready.” Bea said, guiding Allie to the bedroom.

 

While Allie was on the phone with Debbie, Bea had laid out their outfits for what she had planned. She brought along a pair of cycling pants for the both of them with a tight sportswear tank top. Allie and Bea changed into the clothing Bea had laid out. Seeing the tight spanx-like clothing on Bea was making Allie drool. She had tried to persuade Bea to stay in and they’d make a day worth of being in bed. But Bea was persistent, saying that what she had planned would do them some good. Allie had no idea what Bea was wanting to do, but given what they were wearing, she knew it had something to do with being physical…and not in bed.

Allie’s assumptions were right when they walked outside after slipping on their sneakers and she saw two mountain bikes placed by the car. She looked at Bea, raising her eyebrows at her.

 

“Bea…didn’t I say I wasn’t into physical activity when we first met?” Allie said, nodded her head towards the bikes.

 

“It’ll be fun. Come on, let’s do this together.”

 

“If you’re wanting to get all hot and sweaty, I can think of more pleasuring ways to do that.”

 

Bea shook her head. “Allie, this is something different we can do together. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But I’m going to.” She walked to the mountain bikes and grabbed the helmet. She buckled the strap under her chin and climbed onto the bike.

 

Allie threw her head back, and walked to the bikes as well. “I better get a very nice reward later.” She huffed, snapping the buckle under her chin and getting onto the bike. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve rode a bike?”

 

Bea smiled. “I guess it’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah, a very long while.”

 

Bea laughed and began pedaling, Allie following her. With Allie following her, she steered the bike in the direction of the trails that they are supposed to ride on. While on the trails, they’d get to see different parts of the rainforest. Bea knew Allie wasn’t a fan of this kind of exercise, but she was happy that she decided to suck it up and come along anyway. After all, there would be a nice reward for her later on.

 

* * *

 

 

They had ridden the bikes along the trail for almost two hours, and Allie surprisingly enjoyed herself. She liked that her and Bea got to do something, other than be in bed, together. Bed was definitely where she would rather be, but riding the bikes through the rainforest was very relaxing and enjoyable.

 

They arrived back to their lodge not long later, and while Allie got into the shower to get cleaned, Bea made them a small lunch. She made them each a sandwich with sliced turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise, and onions and she put cheese on Allie’s sandwich knowing that’s what she liked. She set the plates on the table and went to refrigerator to get the container of grapes. She grabbed two small wine glasses to pour them a little wine to have with lunch. Just as Bea put the glasses on the table, Allie appeared from the room using the towel to dry her hair. Allie sat down at the table with Bea and they began eating.

 

Once they were finished eating, Bea cleaned the dishes while Allie went to finish drying her hair. They lounged around for the rest of the day. Mainly sitting out on the deck in a double lounge chair, cuddled close together listening to the sounds of the rainforest. Allie was reading her book with her head laid over Bea’s stomach and Bea was just laying against the lounge chair with her eyes closed and her fingers running through Allie’s hair. The peacefulness they were experiencing was much needed and Bea was glad she chose this getaway for them. They hadn’t really had much time to just spend alone. When one of them wasn’t working, the other was. And they also had Debbie to worry about. Allie didn’t like doing things without the young brunette, she always wanted to involve her. And that was fine with Bea, she was happy that Allie wanted Debbie to do things with them.

 

A few hours go by when Bea looked at the time. She tapped Allie on the arm to get her to let her up. She still hadn’t told Allie about the couple’s massage she had booked, and she hoped Allie would like it. Two masseuses would be showing up to their lounge within the next few minutes. She was excited to get a massage and it would last for one hour. She was excited because she never had a massage before, but she was also nervous because she hadn’t experienced anyone else’s touch besides Allie’s.

Bea walked into their lodge, leaving Allie outside with her book, to wait for the masseuses to show up. She didn’t have to wait long for there to be a knock on the timber front door. She answered the door and let the masseuses in so they could set up their things. While they were setting up their tables and taking their things out of the bags, Bea went back outside to get Allie. She seen Allie laying on her stomach with her feet in the air, lightly swinging them back and forth. Bea sat down on the lounge chair beside Allie, skimming her hand across Allie’s lower back.

 

“I’ve got something else for us to do.” Bea said.

 

“If you’re wanting to do something physical again, forget it.” She laughed.

 

“No, that’s not it.” Bea started. “It’s your ‘very nice reward’ for going bike riding with me.”

 

Allie turned onto her side to look at Bea, an amusing eyebrow quirked up. “Yeah? What kind of reward?”

 

“Come on and you’ll see.” Bea stood up from the lounge chair, giving Allie a wink before walking off. She knew exactly what Allie was thinking and although it did excite her, that wasn’t it.

 

Not long after Bea walked into their bungalow, she felt Allie slip her arms around her waist and her lips connect to her neck. On instinct, Bea rolled her head to the side to give Allie better access. Her thoughts were suddenly clouded, until she felt Allie’s hand firmly cover her breasts. Bea placed her hands over Allie’s, pushing her hands down and pulling herself away from Allie.

 

“Keep that up and your reward will be waiting.” Bea said, holding out her hand.

 

Allie slightly furrowed her eyebrows together, confused by what Bea meant. She grabbed Bea’s hand and let Bea guide her to the living room of the lodge. She saw the two tables set up with the different massaging gels and the two women wearing white outfits standing by the tables.

 

“I’m Tina and this is Shannon.” Tina introduced themselves. “We’ll be your masseuses for the next hour.” She smiled and grabbed them each two towels. “Place these towels around your body and then we’ll get to work.” She handed the towels to Bea and Allie so they could go take their clothes off and put the towels around their body.

 

They had the towels wrapped around their bodies and went back into the living room. Allie noticed how Tina’s eyes were kept firmly on Bea’s chest before they trailed down her body and she didn’t like that at all. Bea was just getting ready to walk up to the table Tina was at, but Allie sidestepped her and went to Tina’s table instead. She was NOT about to let the woman who was checking her girlfriend out to touch her as well. As Allie was sat onto the table, she turned her head to Tina, giving her a smile before laying onto her stomach.

 

The next hour went by quickly and they were done. The massages were very much relaxing. It made Allie’s body feel refreshed. The noises Bea seldom made was very distracting to her, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. As soon as Tina and Shannon left their lodge, Allie dropped the towel from her body and followed after Bea to their room, who had no idea Allie dismissed her towel. Allie grabbed ahold of Bea’s towel and pulled it from her body, making Bea quickly turn around. Bea noticed the way Allie’s eyes were slightly darker than normal, and it made her heart beat faster knowing what was to come next. Allie plunged herself against Bea’s body and began guiding her backwards, towards the bathroom. As they entered the bathroom, Allie kissed Bea’s lips before letting Bea set the water temperature. They entered the shower stall and Allie gave Bea no time to get wet under the water as she pushed Bea against the wall. She hovered her lips over Bea’s before connecting them in a searing kiss.

 

“You’re mine.” Allie said as she pulled back, only to press her lips against Bea’s again.

 

“What?” Bea managed to say.

 

“Tina.” Allie breathed out. “She had her beady eyes all over your body.”

 

Bea laughed, causing Allie to stop their kiss.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Is that why you didn’t let me go to her?” Bea asked, amusement echoed on her voice.

 

“I didn’t want her touching you after she eye sexed you.”

 

Bea brought her hands up, letting them rest behind her girlfriend’s head. “You were jealous.”

 

“No, I just didn’t like the way she was looking at you.”

 

“You were jealous.” Bea repeated. “You didn’t like that another woman was giving me attention.”

 

“Damn right.” Allie blurted. “You’re mine.”

 

“Show me just how much I’m yours then.”

 

Allie smirked. She kissed Bea’s lips before sliding down Bea’s body to her knees. She hooked Bea’s left leg over her shoulder, giving Bea’s second set of lips a gentle kiss. She took notice of the way Bea’s body trembled above her just from her gentle kiss against her core, so she knew Bea wouldn’t last long. Allie lifted her eyes to connect with Bea’s as she slowly leaned forward, using her tongue to part her folds. The taste of Bea would never get old.

 

* * *

 

 

Until it was time for dinner, they didn’t do much all day. They lounged in the living room, enjoying each other’s presence. They cooked dinner together and cleaned up afterwards together. They changed into their pajama’s after dinner and were right back on the sofa where they had been all day. Allie scrolled through the TV guide to pick a movie they could watch. She came across this American film she had seen a few times called ‘Enough’. She asked if Bea had ever seen it and once Bea said she hadn’t, Allie instantly clicked on it to watch. She thought nothing of the storyline at the time and how it would possibly affect Bea. ‘Enough’ was an American movie starring Jennifer Lopez. It was about a waitress whose life gets transformed when she marries a wealthy contractor. Slim, who was played by Jennifer Lopez, settled into an idyllic suburban life and seemed to have everything she ever wanted. Her dream was shattered when she discovered that her husband was anything but perfect. His abusive behavior forced her to go on the run, eluding an increasingly obsessive Mitch, who is Slim’s husband, and his lethal henchman.

 

The movie started out great. Slim met a man, who had defended her, and they had gotten married. They moved into a big home where they had their first child together. Some years later, Slim found out that Mitch was cheating on her. It set her off and she confronted him. She yelled at him and he slapped her. The slaps turned to punches and kicks soon after. Allie thought nothing of the plot when she first turned the movie on, then when Mitch first slapped Slim in the movie, she felt Bea’s hand squeeze tight against her thigh. Allie quickly paused the movie, putting her hand over Bea’s.

 

“Bea, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about what was in the movie.” Allie said. “I’ll turn it off, we can watch something else.”

 

“No, it’s fine. We can watch.”

 

“Are you sure? He does get a good share of hits on her. I don’t want that to trigger you or anything.”

 

“It’s okay. It won’t bother me, I promise. I’ve got you here with me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Allie asked again.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

Allie played the movie and pulled Bea into her arms.

 

Somewhere along the movie, they ended up laying down on the sofa. Allie laid behind Bea with her arms protectively wrapped around her. Every time, in the movie, that Mitch would hit Slim in some way, Allie tightened her hold on Bea. Although Bea said it was fine to continue watching the movie, Allie wanted to turn it off so bad. She didn’t want Bea to get uncomfortable in any way, or her to let her mind to go back to when Harry did those things to her.

The movie did end happily though. Slim went into training defense classes and after she learned everything she needed to learn, she went to where Mitch lived and broke into his house to wait for him to return from work. She hid all his weapons and knocked out his phone connection, so he couldn’t call anyone. After he returned home, she made her presence known. Slim then provoked Mitch into a fight where she used her new skills in a successful attempt at killing him.

After the movie, Bea made sure the front door was locked and Allie straightened up the living room before they both retreated to the comforts of their weekend bed. They were curled up on the bed, with Allie’s head on Bea’s chest.

 

“I remember the first time Harry ever slapped me.” Bea started, Allie kept quiet. Bea let out a chuckle before she continued. “It was because I left a dirty dish in the sink overnight.”

 

“Bea, we don’t have to talk about that.”

 

“I know, but I want to.” Bea said, and Allie nodded her head. “I was nineteen when he first slapped me, and pregnant. I guess that gave him a taste and ever since then he would find some reason to hit me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Allie said.

 

“I’m not.” Bea paused. “If none of that would have happened, then I’m sure I would’ve never met you.”

 

Allie smiled, keeping quiet for if Bea wanted to continue talking.

 

“The first time Harry really beat me was when my dad came for a surprise visit while I was five months pregnant. Harry did not like that at all. When my dad left to go stay at the hotel down the road, Harry laid it into me. He was relentless with the punches and kicks. It wasn’t my fault that my dad came, I didn’t even know. But Harry didn’t see it that way. I was sure that I had lost Debbie and as soon as my dad went back to New Zealand, I went to the doctor. Sure enough though, she was a tough cookie. She was fine. When the doctor asked why I thought I lost her, I told them that I fell.” Bea said. “He laid off for a while. But then when Debbie was a month old Franky offered to watch her for a little while so I could clean up around the house. I guess I wasn’t quick enough with the cleaning because when Harry came home, he beat me pretty badly. You remember I told you that, right? He left me unconscious to die?”

 

“I remember.” Allie replied softly.

 

“Yeah. That’s when Franky found me and told the police everything. My dad was furious. And I was in the hospital for a month.”

 

“Why were you in for so long?”

 

“He broke some of my ribs and I had a collapsed lung. I was also bleeding a lot too. After Deb was born, he made me get that partial hysterectomy and it usually takes six weeks to heal. I wasn’t fully healed, I still had stitches. He had hit me where the stitches were and it bled pretty badly. I had to stay in the hospital to fully heal before they would let me go and Franky and Bridget took care of Debbie for me.”

 

“Despite us probably not being able to meet, I’m still sorry you had to endure all of that.”

 

“I know, but I’d do it all again if it meant you were the result.”

 

“We met years after those things happened.”

 

“I would’ve looked for you sooner.” Bea said.

 

“Yeah? That eager to spend as much time with me?” Allie teased.

 

“Nah, I just really could’ve used the help with Deb’s stinky diapers.” Bea laughed.

 

Allie scoffed, but then laughed.

 

“I’m only kidding, babe.” Bea said. “But it would’ve been a nice thing to see you with Debbie when she was a baby.”

 

“Well, we never know what the future will hold. Maybe we’ll be able to bring a baby of our own into the world in due time.”

 

Bea kissed the top of Allie’s head. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to stick with me throughout this story. I'm happy that this story still interests you guys. Thank you for the wonderful comments you leave me, it really inspires me to keep writing. I still have plenty of chapters to work through, so this story isn't coming to an end yet. I have also started notes on another Ballie story that I think you all will be interested in. So, I'll be sticking around for another story :) x


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Beauties :)  
> Here's an update and I hope you like the chapter. I will try to update again before Saturday/Sunday, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I jinxed myself the other day...I said to someone that I haven't had writer's block with this story in quite a while, well here we are. I have writer's block :(   
> Also, Sunday is my birthday (woohoo!). And Saturday and Sunday I'll be pretty busy with my family. My family loves to get together for birthday's and do things, soooo if I have no update by Friday, then I'm sorry :( next update will be by Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. And I may or may not have been catching up on The Walking Dead...huge fan of that as well, sorry. Besides work, catching up on that TV show has been taking up my time. I'm terrible, I know :(  
> Thank you all for reading :)

The next day, Bea had another surprise for Allie for them to do. So, around nine the next morning, Bea got Allie out of the bed so they could get their day started. They showered and got dressed before getting into the rental car to leave the Crystal Creek Rainforest. Bea made a stop to grab a quick breakfast for them before continuing on her journey to Numinbah Valley to go horseback riding. The drive was a forty-five minute drive from where they were, so Allie laid back in the passenger seat to get some extra sleep before they arrived.

 

Bea parked the car in the parking area of Numinbah Valley before she gently shook Allie to wake her. She leaned across the center console to kiss Allie on the cheek and whisper in her ear for her to wake up. After Bea whispered in her ear, Allie began to flutter her eyes open. Allie opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that they were in the middle of an open field that had a barn just down to the other side of the parking area in the field. She turned her head to Bea, who had a smile on her face.

 

“We’re going horseback riding.” Bea said, still smiling.

 

A smile began forming on Allie’s face. “No way.”

 

“We are.” Bea confirmed. “You ready?”

 

“Shit yeah!” Allie exclaimed, climbing out of the car.

 

They walked hand in hand down to the barn where they would start their horseback riding. Once they reached the barn, a dark-haired woman walked out to greet herself. Bea told the woman that she had called previously to set up a day of riding. The woman, whose name was Jackie, told Bea and Allie to follow her. All three of them walked around the barn to the smaller house on the other side and they went inside. Jackie looked over the planner and seen that Bea did call. Jackie had them sign some paperwork before they went back to the barn where other people were being told instructions and rules for the horse riding.

After Bea and Allie were caught up on the instructions, they were given helmets to put on. Bea didn’t really want to wear the helmet, but she was told it was protocol and that it was just precautionary incase anything happened. Bea and Allie were shown to their horses so they could get saddled up. Once they were on their horses, Bea and Allie followed the other few people out of the barn. They rode the horses through the field to the wooded area to ride on the trail.

Bea and Allie rode side by side on the narrow trail, being able to reach across and hold hands as they rode. But soon enough, Bea ended up following behind Allie because the trail got to where it was only wide enough for one horse, so they had to ride in a line.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of hours of riding the horses, they were back in the barn getting ready to leave. A few times while they were riding on the trail, they ended up falling behind the other group of people because Allie kept having trouble with her horse. Allie claimed that the horse she was on was being stubborn, and that she had no problem riding horses on Debbie’s birthday. But Bea began teasing Allie, saying that she had just lost her touch. Just before they left, Jackie did inform Allie that the horse she was riding was a very stubborn horse.

On the drive back to Crystal Creek, Allie went back to sleep. Something that Bea thought was cute. It seemed that every time they were to be in the car for about an hour or longer, Allie would always go to sleep to try to pass the time. And Bea thought it was cute. It was probably one of those things that Allie didn’t even realize she did, she just did it. Bea ended up stopping at a small restaurant on the way back to their lodge so they could eat lunch.

 

They were finally back to the lodge and as soon as they walked through the front door, Allie went to their room and Bea’s phone started ringing, signaling an incoming video call from Franky. When she answered it, Debbie’s face was on the other side of the screen. Bea went straight to the couch to sit so she could talk with her daughter.

 

“Hey, baby. Are you being good?” Bea cheerfully said.

 

“Yes, mum. I’m always good!”

 

Bea laughed. “How are you? What have you been doing?”

 

“Um, I haven’t been doing anything. Gidge has been having me write my letters and numbers. She said that I’ll be the smartest preschooler!”

 

“Yeah? That’s good, baby. And you will most definitely be the smartest preschooler.”

 

“I miss you. When will you be home?” Debbie asked.

 

“I miss you too. I’ll be home tomorrow before bedtime.”

 

“When will mama be home?”

 

Bea laughed. “She’ll be home at the same time too, silly.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Debbie giggled. “Can I see her?”

 

“I think she went to the bathroom. I’ll go see.” Bea got up from the sofa with her phone still in her hand, and walked to their bedroom. She opened the door to see Allie laying on the bed. “Allie, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m sleepy.” Allie mumbled in response.

 

“Well, there’s someone on the phone who is wanting to see you.”

 

“Who?” Allie popped open her eyes to look at Bea.

 

Bea plopped onto the bed next to Allie and held her phone in front of her face to show her Debbie.

 

“Deb!” Allie grabbed the phone from Bea. “Hi, baby! I miss you!”

 

“I miss you too, mama! So does Max.” She replied, trying to show Max on the phone screen.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie were laying in bed later that day after they ate dinner, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Bea liked times like this, where they just talked and learned more about each other. Allie shared the story with Bea about how she grew to come to the realization that she was a lesbian. Bea found the story intriguing and wanted to hear more. Allie went on to tell Bea that when she was sixteen, she was dared to mess around with another girl. At first, it was just a silly little dare. But then, it was much, much more. She couldn’t help but feel something that was different with that girl than have being with previous boys. So, wanting to experiment more with what she felt, she went on to continue to have fumbles with the same girl she was dared to mess with. And sure enough, she ended up liking it.

 

“When was your…first time with a woman?” Bea asked.

 

Allie chuckled before tilting her head upwards to look at Bea. “The PG or R-rated version?”

 

“I don’t want any details.” Bea laughed. “I just was wondering _when_.”

 

“But the details are so fun.” Allie teased.

 

“I don’t want the details of you getting it on with another woman.”

 

Allie laughed. “It’s funny, I swear it.”

 

Bea sighed. “The PG version.”

 

Allie quickly sat up and turned her body to face Bea, sitting with her legs crossed. She grabbed Bea’s hand to hold while she told Bea her first time with a woman.

 

She grinned before she began to talk. “I was seventeen and it was with my first girlfriend...”

 

“So, you were sixteen the first time you kissed a girl and seventeen when you _did it_ with a girl?” Bea interrupted with her question.

 

“Yes, now let me finish.” Allie said, Bea nodding her head. “Now, neither of us had no clue what we were doing.” She laughed. “It was my first time with a woman and it was hers as well. We were dating and wanted to take our relationship to the next step, so that’s what we did. I sort of took the lead and got her off first, then she tried to get me off, but she had no idea what to do. I tried to talk her through it and guide her, but she was terrible. I finally just told her to stop and she did. Then the next day she broke up with me.”

 

“That’s fucked.” Bea said with a laugh.

 

“I thought so too.” She agreed. “Then I met Kim. I introduced her to my mum and right from the start my mum did not like her at all. We dated for a little over two years before we called it quits.” She paused. “And then I met this wonderful, amazing, _sexy_ redhead two years later and my life changed.”

 

“Yeah? What’s her name?”

 

Allie hummed. “I can’t remember.” She teased, leaning down to kiss Bea on the lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Alliecat.” Bea replied, pulling Allie in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

They laid in bed for a little while longer until Bea got the idea for them to go for a little night swim in their private pool. Bea had changed into her bikini and went out on the deck to wait for Allie. She was sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water and looking over at the rainforest ahead of her. It was completely dark out. The only light was coming from the light inside their lodge and from the pool. Bea heard the sliding glass door open and listened to Allie’s footsteps approach. She heard Allie’s footsteps pick up speed and then she saw her girlfriend jump from the side of her to land into the water. She watched as Allie soared through the air, bringing her knees up to her chest to cannonball into the water. But then, that all familiar flutter roared through her lower abdomen. Of course, Allie would be the one to do something like that. She was completely naked. No swimwear at all covered her body.

Allie came up from under the water and swam to the edge of the pool where Bea was sitting. She settled between Bea’s legs, placing her arms on each side of Bea’s thighs with a smirk on her face.

 

“Why are you naked?” Bea asked.

 

Allie laughed. “What’s the point in having a private pool if you don’t do something _private_ in it?”

 

“God, you are so…”

 

“Sexy? Amazing? Wonderful?” Allie offered. “Did I mention sexy?”

 

“I was actually looking for the word ‘insatiable’, but those work too.” Bea smiled.

 

“Get in the water.”

 

“I don’t know. You’re all naked.”

 

“What, you don’t think you’ll be able to control yourself?” Allie quirked her eyebrow.

 

Bea slightly pushed Allie away from her so she could slide into the water. Allie instantly gravitated towards Bea as soon as she entered the water. She slipped her arms around Bea’s waist, using her fingers to pull at the string that was tied around her back to keep her bikini top on. As the string came loose, Allie raised her eyebrows and dropped her mouth open in fake shock. Allie pulled the bikini top over Bea’s head and threw it to the side on the deck. She rested her arms around Bea’s neck as she connected their lips in a loving kiss, moaning once she felt their nipples rub together.

Once she reluctantly pulled away from Bea’s lips, she reached her hands down, hooking her fingers in Bea’s bikini bottom to push them down. She went to go under water to pull Bea’s bottoms off of her, but Bea stopped her.

 

“Allie…” Bea gripped Allie’s arm.

 

“What? I just want us to be naked together. We don’t have to do anything.” Allie said. “It’s our last night here, I want to fuck you in that bath spa in there, not out here in the pool.”

 

“No funny business in the pool?”

 

“Although that would be very hot, no funny business in the pool.” Allie confirmed. “I respect your wishes. But the bath spa is a ‘yes’, right?”

 

Bea smiled. “Take my bottoms off.”

 

“What every girl wants to hear.” She smirked.

 

Allie took a deep breath before going under water and pulling Bea’s bottoms off. She threw her bottoms onto the deck as she came back up and pressed her body against Bea’s. Allie reached her hands down, pulling on Bea’s legs for her to wrap them around her body. Once Bea wrapped her legs around Allie, Allie placed her hands under Bea’s butt to support her. She connected her lips to Bea’s, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth instantly. They ended up floating to the middle of pool as they kissed.

They separated from each other, well Bea pulled herself from Allie so she could swim around a bit. She swam underwater close to the pool bottom, kicking her feet under the water to keep her moving. Allie stayed surfaced, looking beneath her watching Bea swim around. Allie knew how to swim and keep herself afloat, but she was terrible when it came to swimming underwater. She felt Bea swim up between her legs and then up her body, coming up from the water so they were face to face. Bea clasped her hands gently on each side of Allie’s face, pulling her in for a loving kiss.

They stayed in the pool for a little while longer. They would kiss, then swim, then splash each other with water and pick on each other, then they would kiss again. Nothing would ever compare to the way Allie’s lips felt against Bea’s. It was a fresh breeze of cold air with every gentle touch of their lips, like she was coming home. Bea had taught Allie how to float on her back on the water surface. Bea wondered why Allie never learned how to do such a simple thing since it wasn’t hard at all to learn. But Allie had learned fairly quickly.

As Bea was climbing out of the pool, Allie made sure to give Bea’s back side a nice slap. Which she earned a disapproving glare from the redhead, but nevertheless, Allie thought it was sexy. Anything Bea did was sexy. Allie climbed out of pool just after Bea did, only to get pushed back in by Bea. And when Allie came back up from the water, all she heard was the sound of laughter escaping Bea’s mouth. Wiping her hands over her face, Allie opened her eyes to see her lover buckled over in laughter. A small smile formed across Allie’s face.

 

“You are so going to get it.” Allie said with laughter, climbing out of the pool again.

 

Bea took off into their lodge and before she was able to close the sliding glass door behind herself, Allie stopped it. She ran through the lodge with Allie hot on her trail. She didn’t know what the point of her running from Allie was, she was going to have to stop eventually because there would be nowhere for her to run to. And just as she entered the bedroom, she came to a halt, Allie wrapping her arms around her body from behind. Bea turned around in Allie’s arms while laughing.

 

“You think that’s funny, do ya?” Allie asked, a smile presented on her face.

 

“It was kind of funny.” Bea answered.

 

Bea’s laughing slowly subsided with every passing second. She drew her eyes back and forth to each of Allie’s eyes before dropping her gaze to the blonde’s plump lips. Bea pressed her head forward to kiss Allie, but Allie moved her head backwards, teasing her girlfriend. Bea tried to kiss Allie again, but to no avail. Allie tried stifling a laugh as Bea growled.

 

“Don’t you growl at me.” Allie said, her voice etched with humor.

 

“Well, kiss me.” Bea grabbed Allie’s head in her hands and pulled their faces together, finally getting the taste of her lover’s lips.

 

Allie guided Bea towards the bath spa. Keeping their lips connected, she reached her hand down to turn the knobs to get the tub to fill up with water. She made sure the water was hot, after all it would help heighten their senses for what was to come. After the tub was filled up, Allie told Bea to get in first. Before Allie got in, she turned on the tub jets. Allie climbed in and settled herself over Bea’s lap facing her. She wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck, moving closer to her. She connected their lips in a slow kiss.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Allie whispered before pressing her lips to Bea’s again. “And all mine.”

 

She trailed her hand down Bea’s body, feeling every inch of soft skin she could reach before dropping her hand lower, cupping the area her lover needed her the most.

 

* * *

 

 

After some time in the bath spa, they were curled up in the bed. It was late and they had to be up early to check out from their weekend lodge. Allie absolutely enjoyed her weekend with Bea. It was very much needed for them. Even though she would much rather stay in the peacefulness of this bungalow with Bea forever, she was excited to go back home. Especially to see Debbie.

Allie was lying on her back with Bea lying on her side beside her. Allie had her arm wrapped around Bea. Allie knew that no matter how many times they would be intimate, that it would it never get old or bore her. Every time she took Bea to brink, she wanted to do it again and again. Just seeing Bea lose control beneath her fingers was something that always sparked her up. Bea would never get boring to her. Allie knew that with Bea is where she wanted to be. They've been through so much in so little time, that it felt like they've known each other for a long time. She wished her mum was still alive because she knew that she would like Bea. There was no question about it.

Right now, with Bea laid against her body, she wanted nothing more. Bea was all she needed. There was not another single person for her.

 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” Allie confessed, taking Bea by surprise.

 

Bea tilted her head up to look at Allie. “That’s what you want? To be with me _forever_?” She asked, uncertain.

 

“God, Bea. If only you knew." Allie said. "There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry for that. Whenever I'm able to update next, I hope it's good enough to make up for this chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed ch.58 :)


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I knew I'd get this chapter out for you all before the weekend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all have a great weekend. Take care x

Damn, that smile.

 

Allie loved to see Bea smile. She loved seeing her girlfriend so happy, so carefree, so _alive_. It was moments like these that Allie wished would last all the time. Bea smiling, excited, and trying to urge Allie to hurry to follow her. Allie absolutely loved it.

She watched as Bea smiled and her heart melted. She smiled that smile that would get Allie do to anything. She’d cross oceans and walk thousands of miles just the see the bright, full-toothed smile that was on Bea’s face right now. She never knew that nature was something that Bea enjoyed and she was sure that there was plenty of other things she didn’t know about Bea, but was happy enough to stay as long as possible to find out everything there was to learn about the redhead who owned her heart.

Allie tried catching up to Bea as they were walking down the path in the forest at the Lamington National Park. They checked out of their lodge at the Crystal Creek Rainforest Retreat earlier that morning and after they had breakfast, Bea decided to spend the day at Lamington National Park that wasn’t too far from the lodge before they had to be at the airport to go back home.

 

“Come on!” Bea urged, looking behind herself with a smile on her face to look at Allie.

 

“I’m trying! It’s hard to walk on these roots.”

 

Bea reached the suspension bridge that was high up in the air. She waited until Allie was closer before she began to walk across the bridge. She was halfway across the bridge when she heard her name being called.

 

“Bea!”

 

She turned around to see Allie still standing at the beginning of the bridge. “What?”

 

“I need you to come back.” Allie said.

 

“What? Why? I want to see the waterfall.”

 

“We can still see it. I just need to come back so I can walk with you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Does it matter why?” Allie asked. She continued when Bea threw her hands up waiting for an answer. “Because this bridge is high and shaky, and I just need you to hold my hand.”

 

Bea smiled. “Is Alliecat scared?” She teased.

 

She scoffed. “No.”

 

Bea laughed and walked back to the beginning of the suspension bridge. She held her hand out for Allie, which she accepted, and she pulled Allie close to her. Bea began walking and the bridge creaked, making Allie even more scared.

 

“It’s okay.” Bea assured, trying not to laugh at Allie being scared. “Just look straight ahead, don’t look down.”

 

They continued walking across the bridge with Bea having a supportive hold around Allie’s waist. Allie kept her eyes forward, not looking down like Bea said. She was afraid of heights, and they were pretty high up. They successfully walked across the suspension bridge and Allie released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Bea smiled, kissing Allie on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re scared.”

 

“I wasn’t scared.” She said, smirking when Bea gave her a challenging look.

 

Bea and Allie continued down the trail in forest until they reached an open area that had a big tree in the middle. The trunk of the tree was hollow, so you could stand under it and walk through it. Some other hikers were passing by, but Allie stopped them asking if they could take a picture of her and Bea while they stood inside the trunk of the tree. After their picture was taken, Allie looked it over and absolutely loved it.

Bea really wanted to keep walking so they could get to the waterfall, so she grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her back towards the trail. Allie was so over this walking through the wooded forest thing. But she kept going and didn’t complain because honestly, the smile on Bea’s face was worth it. It goes to show that Allie would absolutely do anything to see the smile that melted her heart.

Not too long later, they finally entered the fork off to what was called Elabana Falls. It was a small waterfall that cascaded down two different layers of boulders into an area that you could swim in. Bea loved it. The sound, the way it looked, all of it. She would swim, but she wasn’t wearing her swimwear and they didn’t really have the time to mess around in the water.

Bea walked around to the main waterfall and stuck her hand through the stream of falling water. She didn’t know Allie was snapping pictures of her until she turned her head to look for her favorite blonde. Allie walked beside her and held her phone out in front of them. With the waterfall captured perfectly behind them and with their lips connected, it was truly the best picture she’s ever taken. And she was, without a doubt, going to get the picture printed out so she could put it on her office desk when she returned to work.

They finished walking the trail of Lamington National Park and was finally back at the rental car. Once Bea began driving, Allie started to proclaim her gratitude for their weekend trip. She enjoyed every minute of their small getaway together and she said everything she thought was necessary to show Bea that she really had the best time.

Bea stopped off at restaurant not too far from the airport so they could eat lunch before they had to get on their flight. They ate their food pretty quickly and they were now at the airport. They went through all necessary checks before Bea went to the car rental area and gave the keys back. They still had a little time to waste, so they went inside the airport gift shop. Allie ended up buying Debbie a shirt and so did Bea. They went to their gate number to wait for boarding to be called.

 

* * *

 

 

After almost an hour of waiting and a flight time of three and a half hours, they were finally back home in Melbourne. As soon as they exited the plane with their luggage, Bea called Franky to let her know that they had landed safely and were now going to wait on her to pick them up. Which Franky informed them that she was sending Bridget to pick them up instead of herself. They walked through the airport and to the entrance to wait on Bridget.

They didn’t have to wait that long before Bridget pulled up. She hoped out of her car and went straight to Bea and Allie, giving them each a hug and helping them with their bags, even if Bea said she didn’t have to. On the way back to their house, Bridget asked them all about their weekend. She wanted nothing left out, well except for their more intimate times together. Bea let Allie tell Bridget everything and she was happy to hear the lightness and happiness in her voice.

After a thirty-minute drive from the airport to Bea and Allie’s home, they were finally home sweet home. Bridget parked her car on the side of the street so Bea and Allie wouldn’t have to walk that much with the luggage in their hands. As soon as Bea unlocked the front door and walked in, they were bombarded with ‘surprise’ being yelled through the house. Bea dropped her bag and had a look around at all their friends who were welcoming them home. Maxine, Liz, Boomer, Kaz, Franky, and of course Debbie. Bridget appeared behind them using her hands to usher them further into the house. That’s when the ‘Welcome Home Mum and Mama’ banner came into view. A lot of the handwriting looked to be from Debbie, but most of it was obviously written by Franky.

 

“Mum!” Debbie exclaimed. “Mama!”

 

Debbie ran to both of her mum’s and wrapped her arms around them both as much as she could. Bea bent over, pulling Debbie up into her arms. She wrapped her arms securely around Debbie, hugging her tight. Bea gave Debbie a kiss on the lips, which she groaned in disapproval before reaching over to Allie. Allie grabbed Debbie from Bea and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I missed you both!” Debbie said after giving Allie a kiss to her cheek. “Never leave me again.”

 

“We won’t.” Allie answered. “I missed your face all too much.”

 

Bea went to reach down to pick up her and Allie’s bag to take to their room when someone coming out of their kitchen caught her eye. She looked up to see Doreen holding Josh in her arms with Nash standing behind her.

 

“Doreen!” Bea happily said, smiling as she trotted her way across the living room to give Doreen a hug. “Oh my God, it feels like it’s been forever!”

 

“It has.” Doreen replied, wrapping her free arm around Bea’s body to hug her back.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“We went to Perth to visit Nash’s family.” Doreen said as they pulled apart. “We just had a great time there and we decided to spend a little longer visiting. Josh really liked being there as well.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you had some family time. Can I hold him?” Bea asked, indicating to Josh.

 

“Of course.” Doreen handed Josh to Bea.

 

“It’s so good to see you.” Bea said, giving Doreen a peck on her cheek. “I’m going to tote him around for a bit. Hey, Nash. Good to see you too.”

 

“You too, Bea.” He smiled.

 

Bea carried Josh as she greeted her other friends and thanked them for showing up, as did Allie. Bea grabbed her and Allie’s bag to take to the room. She sat Josh on the bed while she put their dirty clothes in the laundry basket. As Bea turned back to Josh, she saw him pulling his shoes off.

 

“Nah, we keep our shoes on.” She said, grabbing the shoe Josh just pulled off to put it back on him. She picked him back up and made her way back to the living room where everyone was.

 

Bridget announced that she ordered pizza for everyone, so they were welcomed to stay and eat. Allie had intercepted Josh from Bea long ago and was now talking to Kaz. Bea sat at the kitchen table with Doreen and Nash while Debbie was in the backyard making a snail hotel that Franky said she could do earlier in the day so that they had a place to live, so Bea let her.

 

“I remember meeting Allie at the bar one of our night outs.” Doreen said. “I had no idea there was something going on between you two.”

 

“There wasn’t anything going on between us then. Franky was sure that Allie liked me, so she invited her out with us that night. Then Allie and I started to hang out more and I did end up starting to feel something for her, even though at the time I had no idea what those feelings were.”

 

“You look happy, Bea. I’m glad that you have her.”

 

“Me too.” Bea smiled.

 

Just before either of them could say anything else, Debbie flung open the back door.

 

“Mama! Come look!” She yelled.

 

Although Debbie called for Allie, Bea got up from the table and went to go look anyway. As soon as Bea walked through the backdoor to the backyard, her mouth fell open. She saw Debbie standing by her creation with a smile on her face.

 

“Deb, what did you do?” Bea asked, her eyes frantically moving around the small area at all the dead snails.

 

“I just made them a snail hotel like Franky said to do.”

 

Bea slumped her shoulders and before she could reply, Allie appeared at her side.

 

“What’s going on? What am I looking at?” Allie asked, then her eyes fell on the dead snails. “Oh god, what happened?”

 

Bea sighed, turning her attention to Allie. “She made them a hotel out of snail pellet boxes.”

 

Allie laughed. “Well, snails check in, but they never check out.”

 

Bea tilted her head at Allie, her lips slowly curling upwards before she began laughing out loud, Allie joining her.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea and Allie’s small welcome home party, everyone left. Everyone except for Franky and Kaz, who both stayed behind to help clean up. Doreen and Nash had to leave because Josh started to get fussy. Boomer left claiming she had to go prep for the bar opening, same with Liz. Maxine stayed after everyone left, but soon left because she was meeting Gary, her new possible boyfriend, for a few drinks. And Bridget was called into work.

Debbie was playing with Max in the backyard as Bea, Allie, Franky, and Kaz cleaned the mess in the house. Bea was happy to be home and she was really surprised about the whole welcoming home party. It was probably Franky’s idea. After everyone left, Franky informed Bea that her dad was dropping her little sister off soon and she asked if Tess could come over for a while to get to know Debbie, which Bea was more than happy to allow that.

It wasn’t long later when the doorbell rang and Franky answered it, picking up her little sister and thanking her dad before walking into the house with Tess in her arms.

 

“Bea, you remember Tess.” Franky said.

 

“I do. Though the last time I seen you, you were just a little thing.” Bea smiled, using her finger to rub Tess’s cheek, which made her giggle. “I’ll go get Deb.”

 

“Allie, this is Tess, my little sister. Tess, this is Allie. Can you say ‘hi’?” Franky asked.

 

“Hi.” Tess said shyly.

 

“Hey, beautiful. You don’t have to be shy.” Allie warmly smiled.

 

“She’ll get used to you in no time, no worries.” Franky laughed. She put Tess down to let her stand as Debbie came running into the house.

 

“Hi, Tess! I’m Debbie.” She said. “Mum said to be nice, so I’m gonna be nice. I have a dog, do you want to see him?”

 

Tess nodded her head and Debbie grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the kitchen to go out the backdoor. Tess gave one last look to Franky, who mouthed that it was okay to her.

 

“I think Deb came on a little too strong.” Franky laughed. “Tess looked terrified, but she’ll be okay soon.”

 

“Deb is good with new people. A she doesn’t get that from me.” Bea said.

 

“Yeah, we know, babe. She gets it from me.” Allie winked, causing Bea to laugh.

 

Kaz said her good-byes, giving Allie a quick peck before leaving out the front door.

 

“I’m taking Tess to the beach tomorrow. Could Deb come with us?” Franky asked.

 

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with that.” Bea said, then looked to Allie. “You?”

 

Allie inhaled and nodded her head. Bea asking for her permission dealing with Debbie kind of surprised her. “I’d love for her to hang out with Tess.”

 

“Great. I’ll be here in the morning to get her. I’ll go see what they’re doing.” Franky said before heading towards the backyard.

 

When Franky left, Allie turned to Bea. “You surprised me, asking for permission about Deb.”

 

“Well, that’s how it’s going to be in the future. Got to get used to it now.” Bea smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night as they laid in bed, with Debbie between them, Allie read a book to Deb. Bea watched and listened as Allie read. She used her finger to point to each word she read so Debbie would be able to follow along. Allie was reading a Dr. Seuss book called ‘Green Eggs and Ham’. It was the second book of the night that she is reading, the first being ‘The Cat in the Hat’. Debbie had fallen asleep long ago at the beginning of the book, but Allie hadn’t noticed and Bea didn’t mention it. She enjoyed listening to Allie read, it was soothing to her. Allie finished the book and closed it, turning her head to look at Debbie seeing that she was asleep.

 

“How long has she been asleep?” Allie asked.

 

“Quite a while.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve stopped reading.”

 

“I liked listening to you, so I let you continue.” Bea said, stifling a yawn.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“A little bit.”

 

Allie leaned over Debbie, giving Bea a kiss to the lips. “Good night.” She whispered before kissing Bea again. As she retreated back to her side of the bed, she kissed Debbie on the forehead. She placed the book on her bedside table before clicking the lamp off and settling down into the bed.

 

“I love you.” Bea whispered.

 

“I love you too, babe. Always.”

 

Bea smiled, kissing Debbie on the cheek before getting herself comfortable and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two in the morning the next day when Bea was woken up by her phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She grabbed her phone, letting her eyes settle on the caller ID. She furrowed her eyebrows together once she saw that it was her dad calling her. There’s no way he’d wake her up in the middle of the night.

 

“Dad,” She answered. “It’s two in the morning. Why are you calling me so early?”

 

“Bea! It’s Mia.” Her step-mum said, worry evident in her voice. “Your dad has been taken to the hospital. He’s had a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, leaving you guys there for a few days. Sorry :p
> 
> If you guys ever want to chat me up, the best way to contact me is by email. My email is morrallrebecca@gmail.com ...don't be shy to email me, I love making new friends :)   
> Again, have a great weekend!  
> Thanks for reading!! xx


	60. Chapter Sixty

As soon as Bea could, she paid for the next flight out of Australia to go to New Zealand. She quickly threw together a bag of clothes and in the process, she woke Allie. Allie asked what she was doing and Bea explained to her everything. Bea had to go, that wasn’t a question in her mind. She knew she had to. But she stopped what she was doing and made sure that Allie was okay to watch Debbie on her own for a few days. Which Allie said it was fine, but she asked if Bea was absolutely sure about going. Bea got a little snappy at Allie, saying that it was set in stone, she was going. She didn’t mean to snap at Allie, she was just really worried about her dad. He hadn’t told her anything about his health problems and just months ago, he was fine. Bea instantly apologized to Allie and kissed her. She called for a cab to take her to the airport while she finished putting her things together.

When the cab arrived, Bea woke Debbie and told her that she was going away for a few days. She told her that something happened with her Papa and she had to go right away. Debbie was still half asleep, but she was persistent on trying to get out of bed to go with her mum, which Allie had to keep her hold on Debbie. As Bea was getting ready to pull away and leave, Allie grabbed Bea by her shirt, stilling her movements. She told Bea to be careful and to try to get some sleep on the plane ride, she gave Bea another kiss that latest longer than it should’ve, but she was trying to savor the feel of Bea’s lips against her own since she wouldn’t be able to kiss them for a few days. Bea grabbed her bag and headed out the front door once she kissed both Allie and Debbie one last time. She jumped into the cab and the driver began driving. She hated leaving Allie and Debbie alone. They had never been alone for more than a day before, so she hoped everything would be okay while she was gone. It absolutely killed her that she was leaving again since she just got home.

On the way to the airport, she called Maxine. It was still very much early in the morning, so she apologized right away and told her what happened with her dad and told her that she was flying to New Zealand to go be with him and make sure everything was okay, so she was going to be out of work for a few more days. Then she called Franky, who was royally pissed off that she was being woken up so early. But after Bea explained everything, Franky changed her tone. Bea told Franky that it was still okay that she takes Debbie to the beach.

And before Bea knew it, she was sitting in her seat on the plane getting ready to fly to New Zealand.

 

* * *

 

 

As Bea exited the terminal and went to grab her luggage, she called Allie to let her know that she landed safely. Allie asked if Bea got some sleep on the flight, which Bea responded with she didn’t. Then Allie pleaded with Bea telling her to get rest as soon as possible. Once Bea promised she would, they said their good-bye’s and then Bea called her brother to ask him to pick her up at the airport.

Bea didn’t have to wait long before Andrew showed up and they went straight to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, Mia was waiting for them at the entrance. Mia then explained more to Bea about the situation. She told Bea that her dad had a blockage in his coronary artery and they had to go into procedure to place a stent in his artery to help keep it open to allow the blood flow through. The procedure only lasted an hour, so he had been out of it for two hours now.

 

“But why has this happened now? Why has he not gotten checked?” Bea asked.

 

“He does get checked. He goes to the heart doctor all the time.” Mia said, which shocked Bea because she had not heard a thing about his doctor appointments. “His most recent appointment was before you came to visit us for Deb’s birthday and everything seemed okay, but I guess they didn’t look very closely.”

 

“He’s never told me about his heart appointments.” Bea said.

 

Mia raised her eyebrows. “He hasn’t?”

 

“No,” Bea shook her head. “Where is his room?”

 

Mia and Bea walked up to her dad’s room while Andrew went back home to help Grace with their new baby. Bea entered the room first and went straight to her dad’s bedside with her arms crossed. Pete looked up and his smile faltered, knowing Bea was meaning serious business.

 

“Bea, before you start, I didn’t want to worry you about anything.” He said.

 

“Worry me? It’s too late for that now, dad. I’m worried sick.” Bea said. “You should’ve told me.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

 

Bea looked at dad, uncrossing her arms before sitting down. “That’s what the doctor appointment was about when you told me not to worry, wasn’t it?”

 

Pete sighed. “Yeah. But there was really no reason to worry. Everything was fine then.”

 

“And look where we are now.” Bea said, a softness to her voice. "So, what's changed? Why is this happening now?"

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Am I gonna have to move here to make sure you’re taking care of yourself?”

 

Pete smiled, turning his head to Bea. “My plan is working.” He joked.

 

Bea laughed. “I hope everything is okay now?”

 

“Doc says everything went well, and things are looking better. That’s all I’ve got for now.”

 

Bea got up from her chair and gave her dad a hug. “I don’t like worrying about you.”

 

“So, don’t worry about me. It’s my job to worry about you, not the other way around.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Bea smiled. “Everything is good with me, I’m happy.”

 

“I know, I can tell. It’s something I’ve been waiting to see on you for a long time. Happiness looks brilliant on you, sweetie. Allie is so good for you.”

 

Bea nodded her head and then sighed, contemplating what she should say. “I…” She nervously chuckled. “I wanna ask her to marry me.”

 

Her dad’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Wow.”

 

“You’d…you’d be okay with that, right?”

 

“Of course. I’ve been picking on you two about marriage ever since I saw the two of you together for the first time.” He said. “When are you planning on asking?”

 

“I really don’t know. We’ve only been together for just ten months, so I’m going to try to hold off for two more months to ask her on our year anniversary.”

 

“Well, well. Aren’t you just the sappy type?” He teased.

 

Bea laughed. “I’m scared it’s too soon though, for her.”

 

“I can assure you that it’s not. She would’ve married you months ago if she was given the chance.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Pete confirmed. “She’ll be astonished.”

 

Bea smiled. She really had been thinking about marriage a lot, especially since things got serious between her and Allie. She wanted to be a team with Allie forever. She wanted to spend the rest of her life learning new things about Allie, and she knew not everything would be perfect between them. They would have arguments and things wouldn’t always be so peachy, but the beauty about it all is that she was choosing Allie to have those moments with. Because since she was the right person for Bea and since she loved her, they would always figure out a way to get through those rough patches. And Bea wouldn’t want anyone else to get through life with, Allie was who she needed. Allie was who she wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea stayed at the hospital for a little while longer before she decided to go to her dad’s house to get some rest, like she promised Allie. Mia drove her to the house and Bea went straight to the guest bedroom, plopping down onto the bed and falling asleep instantly.

 

She slept for a few hours before waking up. She grabbed her phone to look at the time, seeing that it was just going on 2pm. She also saw that she had a few text messages, one from Franky and two from Allie. Franky sent Bea a picture of Debbie and Tess building a sand castle together at the beach. Bea replied saying that it was a lovely picture and that she was happy that Debbie was getting along with Tess.

 

_Allie: How is everything?_

_Allie: Did you get any rest?_

Bea laughed, but felt warm that Allie was worried about her resting.

 

_Bea: Hey, babe. I just woke up from catching a few hours of sleep. Dad is doing good. His heart attack was from a blockage that they have fixed now with a stent. I’m going to be here for a couple more days to make sure he’s going to be doing well. Is that okay?_

She set her phone down and went to the bathroom to use the toilet. When she returned, there was a reply from Allie waiting on her.

 

_Allie: I’m glad to hear he’s doing better now, and also glad to hear you managed to get some rest. I’m perfectly fine with you staying for a couple more days…even though I’ll miss you dearly. I’m already missing you actually. I love you, babe. Be safe._

_Bea: I’ll be home soon. I love you too, forever._

_Allie: And always xxx_

Bea smiled. She decided to leave their conversation there for now, and she wondered out of the room to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Her phone started ringing and she seen that it was Mia calling, so she answered right away. Mia just gave Bea an update on her dad, saying that he was doing good and that he’d be able to go home the next day. And she asked if Bea wanted to go grab a late lunch together with Grace, Andrew, Nick, and now Aubrey, which Bea was happy to do so since she hadn’t eaten all day. It would also be good for her to spend some time with her step-mum.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had gotten off work earlier than normal, and she was happy about that. But then not so happy because she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t be home waiting on her. She understood why Bea had to leave and she was okay with it, it just sucked that she wouldn’t be able to hold her for a few days. It hadn’t even been a day and she was already missing the shit out of the redhead. Allie grabbed her things from her office so she could leave. After she clocked out, she made a pit stop at the employee bathroom. Once she entered the one-person bathroom, she seen Veronica buckled over the sink snorting some white powder into her nose. She quickly closed and locked the door behind herself and dropped her bag to the floor.

 

“What the hell, Veronica?” Allie whisper yelled.

 

Veronica didn’t seem to notice Allie’s presence because she jumped hearing her voice. “The door was supposed to be locked.” She said wiping her nose.

 

“Well, it’s not! What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Allie walked to the sink. “What is this?” She pointed to the white substance. When Veronica didn’t answer her, she asked again. “What is it?”

 

“Percocet.”

 

“Why the fuck are you snorting it?”

 

“It…it works faster if I do.”

 

Allie scoffed. She put her hand on top of the substance and pushed it into the sink, turning the water on to wash it down the drain. Veronica tried to push Allie away, but Allie was stronger since Veronica was a little high on opiates. Allie cleaned the rest of the powder up and wiped the counter down. When she turned around to face Veronica, she was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Allie sighed and sat down next to her.

 

“How long have you been doing stuff like that?” Allie asked.

 

“Three years.”

 

“You need to stop. It’s not okay for you to work here with children and do stuff like that. You need to get help.”

 

“I can’t. If I try to get help now, then HR will know that I have a drug problem and they’ll fire me.” Veronica said.

 

“Cash in your vacation days and do the twenty-eight day rehab program.” Allie suggested. “Go do that now. Go talk to HR, tell them you want to use your vacation days, and I’ll take you home. We’ll wipe out your house of every drug you have and then tomorrow I’ll take you to rehab myself.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You can.” Allie stood up. “Come on. I want to help you.” She held out her hand, which Veronica accepted.

 

Allie walked with Veronica to HR for her to talk to them, and mainly to make sure she did talk to them. After Veronica put in for her vacation days, Allie drove Veronica to her house. She spent the next hour helping Veronica flush every drug she had in her home. Allie didn’t have the mind of a drug user, but she spent plenty of time around them when she dated Kim, so she knew the lengths those kind of people went to hide drugs.

Once she was finished at Veronica’s house, she went on her way home, making a stop at the nearest fast food place to pick her and Debbie up some dinner. When she got home, Franky and Debbie were sitting in the living room watching TV. Allie explained to Franky where she was and what she was doing before Franky went back home. Allie ushered Debbie to the kitchen so they could eat. While they were eating, Allie’s phone began ringing and it was Bea, so she answered right away. Allie had talked to Bea for a little bit before Debbie took her phone away so she could talk to her mum.

After Allie ate, she washed the little bit of dishes that was left from that morning before she took her phone back from Debbie and told her to go get ready for a bath. Allie then went to the bathroom to wait on Debbie while she was still on the phone with Bea. Allie sat in the bathroom with Debbie while she took a bath, and when she was finished, she sent Debbie to the living room to watch a movie while she got into the shower herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night after Allie sent Debbie to her room for bed, she was laying on Bea’s side of the bed reading her book. Her phone began ringing and she knew it was Bea before she even looked at it. Grabbing her phone, she smiled when she was right.

 

“Hey, babe. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Allie answered.

 

She heard Bea sigh on the other end of the line. “I should be, but I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept without you by my side since you moved in with me. It’s hard to sleep when you’re not keeping me warm.”

 

Allie smiled. “I know what you mean, babe. I’m laying on your side of the bed as we speak.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, so much.” Bea said. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

 

“How is your dad doing?”

 

“He’s good. He’ll be leaving the hospital tomorrow.” She said. “How was Deb today?”

 

“She was good, didn’t give me any trouble.” Allie answered honestly.

 

“That’s good.” There was a little bit of silence before Bea spoke again. “Hey, I’m going to send you a picture of me and Aubrey from earlier.”

 

“Okay.” Allie smiled. She heard her phone chime not too longer later and she pulled her phone from her ear to look at the picture. She clicked open the picture and her heart swelled. Bea was holding a little Aubrey in her arms with a smile on her face. Allie couldn’t help but imagine Bea holding their own baby someday, and it brought a smile to her own face. She placed the phone back to her ear. “It’s a lovely photo, Bea. She’s a beautiful baby and you’re my stunning lady.”

 

Bea laughed. “She was a joy to hold. I haven’t held a baby that small or young since Deb was that little.”

 

Bea and Allie talked some more before it was beginning to get late. Allie said she had to go first so she would get a decent amount of sleep for work. She told Bea she loved her and that she couldn’t wait for her to get back home. Bea replied with the same things, but added some more sweet words before they hung up. Allie put her phone on charge and she settled into the bed, cuddling into Bea’s pillow as she slowly began to fall asleep.


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> To my East Coast readers who live in the US in the Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina area: Stay safe from the huge strom coming! Huuricane Irma is no joke, she's huge! Stay safe you guys!!

The previous day, Allie had stuck to her word and took Veronica to rehab herself and helped her get settled into her bedrest. She remembered how she helped a couple people a few years ago when she dated Kim. Kim had gotten people addicted on purpose so she’d have customers all the time. Allie had felt sorry for those people and helped them clean themselves up. It was never an easy process, but she never gave up either. She never did the drugs Kim had before, no matter how many times Kim had tried to push them on her, she didn’t do them. She couldn’t. It wasn’t in her nature. Sure, she almost did a couple times, but what mattered is that she didn’t.

Allie had spent a great amount of time with Debbie when she could while Bea was away. She had taken Debbie to the new movie theatre that opened where you ordered dinner while you watched the movie on screen. Debbie seemed to enjoy that and so did Allie. They had then gone out for ice-cream and walked along the boardwalk while eating it until Allie figured it was a good time to go home. Allie had even taken Debbie to the backpack shops so she could pick out a bag for preschool. She was excited that Debbie would be starting preschool soon, and she just wanted to be able to help Bea in some way, like buying a backpack for Debbie. Allie liked being able to spend some one-on-one time with Debbie. It made their relationship stronger than what it already was. The evening before Bea was supposed to be coming back home, Allie had invited Kaz along with her and Debbie to go to dinner with them. Allie wanted Debbie to be more familiar with Kaz since she was obviously going to be around. Debbie had been around Kaz a few times, so seeing her pick on Kaz and joke around with her was really a good moment for Allie.

 

The last couple of days had gone by in a flash. It was finally the day her girlfriend was coming back home and she couldn’t be more excited. She missed the redhead dearly, and so did Debbie. They talked on the phone and exchanged a few messages, but it wasn’t the same as being in the same place together. All that was on her mind the past few days, was Bea. That’s how it always is anyway, but it’s been more so since Bea was away. They hadn’t been apart since they moved in together, and Allie was really having Bea withdrawals. She had tried to get Bea to have phone sex with her one time, but of course, Bea was totally against that idea. Allie tried and tried to work the redhead up with just her words, but Bea would always steer the conversation elsewhere. Allie was aware that Bea had never _touched_ herself, she just hoped she’d be up to trying it. But she wasn’t. And that was fine.

Allie spent the morning cleaning around the house so Bea wouldn’t have to come home to do the cleaning herself. She took off work this day to be home to get everything situated and cleaned around the house. When Allie got up that morning, she was a little confused on why Debbie was still in bed, as she was an early riser herself. She went in the room to check on Debbie and she was still asleep around ten that morning. Once she felt the young brunette’s forehead, it all made sense to her. Debbie had felt a little warm, so Allie gave her some fever reducing medicine to help make her feel better. After she gave Debbie the medicine, Debbie went back to sleep and slept a little longer. It was very unusual for her to sleep that late, but Allie left her be. She obviously needed the rest.

It was after noon when Debbie had finally gotten out of bed and she began demanding for food. Allie was happy to oblige as she was glad that Debbie had an appetite. She finished loading the laundry before she went to make something for Debbie to eat. Allie had no idea when Bea would be getting home and she knew that when Bea did get home that she wouldn’t be up for going out to eat or cooking, so she made Debbie a hefty lunch, which she didn’t even finish. Allie cleaned the kitchen up quickly and went back to doing the laundry.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea left her dad’s house mid-morning after making sure he’d be okay. Before she left, she made him a good breakfast and made sure he took his medicine. She loved her father, so there was no way that she would not look after him. He had always been there for her even when she was too scared to ask for him, so it was her turn to be there for him. He had Mia on his side to help him, but Bea felt better if she did it herself. She had gotten to know Mia more the last few days and she began to understand why her dad really liked that woman. She was kind, gentle, caring, funny, and warm. Bea wasn’t really able to get to know Mia when her dad first got with her because that’s when she was beginning to learn to be on her own two feet without Harry, so it was nice for her to get some time together.

Bea didn’t tell Allie when she would be returning home because she wanted it to be a surprise. She couldn’t wait to be home to be with Allie and Debbie again. She hadn’t been able to just sit home and relax for almost a week. Between her and Allie’s little getaway and her dad having the heart attack, she only got a few hours at home with just her family. She knew Allie missed her, and it would be a great surprise for her girlfriend to just show up unannounced.

Bea was exiting the airport to grab a taxi to go home when she texted Allie. She told her that she was about to board the airplane to head home. It was a slight lie, but it was a good lie. Right? Bea laughed to herself after she sent her text and read Allie’s reply. Her reply was something along of lines of her now having to wait all day until she got to see Bea. She felt bad for lying, but she couldn’t wait to see Allie’s reaction. She entered the taxi and gave him the directions to her house. In thirty minutes, she’d be able to finally hold her favorite blonde hair blue eyed woman in her arms.

The taxi pulled up in front of Bea’s house and after she paid him, telling him to keep the change, she grabbed her bag and jumped out. She rushed to the front door and opened it. It was quiet and it smelt clean, she smiled. She walked further inside the house and saw the television on. Then she saw Debbie laying on the sofa sleeping with her blankey and Australian Girl Doll. She didn’t want to wake Debbie, so she set her bag down on the ground and walked quietly through the house trying to locate where Allie would be. She didn’t hear her girlfriend in the kitchen or the laundry room, so she walked down the hall and heard the snap noise that the clothing made when Allie would shake the clothes out before folding them coming from their room. Bea entered the room and Allie’s back was towards her, so she walked closer and was getting ready to snake her arms around Allie’s waist when Allie turned around with a long shirt in her hands. Allie held her arms up to threw them downwards with the shirt in her hands to shake it out. She turned around with her arms in the air and when she dropped her arms down in a fast motion, her elbow collided into Bea’s face. Bea yelped in pain and instantly brought her hands up to her face.

 

“Fuck.” Bea mumbled into her hands as she went to the bathroom quickly.

 

“Bea?!” Allie exclaimed, then followed Bea to the bathroom after she dropped the shirt. When she entered the bathroom, she saw the blood dripping from Bea’s nose into the sink. “Oh my god, Bea. I’m so sorry!” She quickly grabbed a rag and wet it before pushing Bea’s hands away to place the rag over her nose.

 

“I think that was the best ‘welcome home’ I’ve ever gotten.” Bea joked.

 

“Shut up. It was accident.” Allie said, pulling the rag from Bea’s nose to look at the fresh cut she made. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Bea replied. She took the rag out of Allie’s hand and held it against her nose by herself. She looked in the mirror at the cut across the bridge of her nose.

 

“Wait, you just texted me not too long ago saying that you were about to get on the plane to come home.”

 

“Yeah, well, I was already here when I sent that. It was supposed to be a surprise, not me get bashed by my girlfriend.” She laughed. When she didn’t hear Allie laughing with her, she turned her head to look at her, who had tears forming in her eyes. “What?”

 

“I didn’t bash you.” Allie said quietly. “It was an accident.”

 

“I know, I was just kidding, babe. Why are you…?” She motioned her hand to Allie’s eyes.

 

“Because I would never do that on purpose.”

 

“Babe…come here.” Bea held her arms open for Allie to place herself into them. She kissed the side of Allie’s head. “I know you wouldn’t do this to me on purpose. I was only kidding, okay?”

 

Allie nodded her head against Bea’s shoulder. She turned her head inwards to kiss Bea’s neck. She was so happy Bea was home. She tightened her arms around her waist before slightly pulling away. She moved Bea’s hand so she could look at the cut.

 

“Sit on the toilet. I’ll get the first aid kit so I can clean it and put a butterfly stitch on it.” Allie said.

 

Bea moved to the toilet to sit as Allie opened the cabinet under the sink to get the first aid kit. Allie used the rag to warm it up under hot water before she wiped the cut on the bridge of Bea’s nose. She let it dry on its own before putting the butterfly stitch on it. She was throwing away the wrapper and lying the rag across the sink when she heard the bathroom door being shut and then she felt herself being pushed against the door. Bea held her hands on Allie’s hips when she plunged her lips hungrily against Allie’s. Her mouth was moving relentlessly against her lover’s. She had terribly missed the blonde and she almost forgot what it was like to kiss her lips in the days she was gone. She began pressing her lips down Allie’s neck as she used her hands to try to unbutton her jeans. When she got Allie’s jeans unbuttoned, she pushed them down her legs and pulled them off her.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Bea said before kissing Allie again.

 

“Oh god…I’ve missed you too.”

 

Bea slid down to her knees. She hooked her fingers into Allie’s underwear and she pulled them down. She pulled Allie’s left leg up to hike over her shoulder as she used her tongue to run through Allie’s folds. Allie tangled her fingers into Bea’s hair, throwing her head back against the door with her mouth dropped open.

 

“Bea…”

 

She lathered her tongue all through Allie’s folds before Bea flattened her tongue against Allie’s clit and moved her tongue up and down slowly. Then they were interrupted by an innocent Debbie.

 

“Mama?” They heard Debbie call out through the door.

 

Bea stopped the use of her tongue on Allie and pressed her forehead against Allie’s stomach, releasing a low growl.

 

“Yes?” Allie called back.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Hold on.” Allie pulled her underwear and jeans back on. She pulled Bea up to her feet and gave her a quick kiss.

 

Bea leaned against the bathroom counter as Allie pulled open the door, revealing Debbie holding her blankey in her arms with her thumb in her mouth. Bea instantly knew Debbie wasn’t feeling well because she never sucked on her thumb unless she was sick in some way.

 

“Deb, you feeling okay?” Bea asked.

 

Debbie peeled her eyes from Allie to see her mum. She dropped her thumb from her mouth and went straight to her mum, wanting to be picked up. When Bea picked her daughter up, Debbie wrapped her arms and legs around her mum. Bea brought her hand up to feel Debbie’s forehead.

 

“Has she been like this all day?” Bea asked Allie.

 

“Pretty much. She slept really late today, like really late. She didn’t get out of her bed until about noon. I had given her some medicine around ten and she went back to sleep. She was up for an hour before she went back to sleep, then you came back.” Allie replied, stroking her fingers through Debbie’s hair.

 

“We’re going to make you feel better the Gma way, okay Deb?” Bea asked, and Debbie nodded her head.

 

Bea carried Debbie in her arms throughout the house to run Debbie a lukewarm bath. Bea poured some Epsom salt into the bath water along with a few drops of essential oil. She undressed Debbie and put her into the bath water, telling her to just relax herself. Bea then went to the kitchen to grab a popsicle from the freezer for Debbie to eat while she was relaxing in the bath water. When Debbie had a fever when she was younger, Liz had told her to do what she was doing now and it worked to take Debbie’s fever away. So, she’s done it ever since. While Debbie was in the bath with her popsicle, Bea sat in the bathroom with her while Allie finished folding the clothes she was folding when Bea got home.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours went by, Bea was sitting in the living room with Debbie laying across her lap and they were watching the TV. Debbie had started to feel better after the bath and after her mum gave her some more medicine. They were waiting for Allie to get back home from going out to pick them up some Chinese for dinner. Bea tried to go herself, but Allie wasn’t having it. She told Bea to stay home and relax while she went to go get it.

Allie had returned not too long later with the Chinese food and a small bouquet of lilies for Debbie and roses for Bea. She’d forever buy her two favorite girls flowers whenever she got the chance. She ushered Debbie and Bea into the kitchen so they could eat. While Bea was pulling the food from the bag, Allie put the flowers into vases and left them on the counter.

Debbie had eaten all of her food, so she must have been feeling much better. Allie cleaned up the kitchen before Bea got the chance to because she wanted her girlfriend to be able to relax. She had all day the following day to relax since it was the weekend and the salon was closed, but she still wanted Bea to get all the relaxation she could.

 

Later that night as Bea was lying in bed while Allie was reading to Debbie in Debbie’s room, she began to come to the realization that Franky’s wedding was coming up pretty soon. In ‘just a couple of weeks’ soon. She still had no idea what Franky wanted her to wear or if Franky wanted to have a night out before her wedding. So, she made it her best interest to have a talk with Franky about everything the next day. Maybe over breakfast or lunch. Not long later, Allie appeared in the room and after throwing Bea a wink, she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She exited the bathroom and went straight to her side of the bed, crawling under the blankets and to Bea’s side. Allie wrapped her arm around Bea’s body, holding her close. Bea asked Allie about her time while she had been gone, and Allie told her the couple of things her and Debbie did together. Bea then told Allie about her time in New Zealand; from her talk with her dad, leaving out certain things, to her spending time with her brother and his little family before she left. Bea and Allie shared a few kissed before they each drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Bea didn’t know why or what it was, but she had woken up from a deep sleep just suddenly wanting to touch and be touched. She felt the urge between her legs and no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she couldn’t. The pulsation she felt in her clit was all too strong. She felt the wetness beginning to form. She turned her head to look at Allie, who was sound asleep. God, she wanted to wake her, but she didn’t want her needs to ruin Allie’s sleep. _Just touch yourself,_ she thought. She placed her hand flat on her stomach and slowly inched her hand downwards. As soon as she reached the top of her pajama bottoms, she retreated her hand. She couldn’t, she just didn’t think she was cut out for the whole _touch yourself_ thing. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She felt the ache between her legs get more intense. She had no idea why she woke up so turned on, she didn’t even have a pleasuring dream. She tightened her thighs together, releasing a low groan from her lips. _Fuck it._ She turned over and easily climbed on Allie, placing herself over Allie. She settled down gently on Allie’s thigh, briefly closing her eyes from pleasure of contact. Bea pressed her lips to Allie’s neck, kissing softly. She kissed up Allie’s neck until she reached her lips, kissing them over and over until Allie fluttered her eyes open. It took Allie a moment to realize what was going on, and she kissed Bea back with equal love. Bea pulled back to look Allie in the eyes.

 

“Bea, it’s in the middle of night. What are you doing?” Allie asked, her voice hoarse from just waking up.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Bea replied, rolling her hips against Allie’s thigh.

 

Allie placed her hands on Bea’s hips, steadying her. “Have you been awake all this time?”

 

“No,” Bea pressed her lips to Allie’s neck before responding. “I woke up not too long ago just feeling extremely turned on.”

 

Allie hummed.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I just need you.” Bea added.

 

Allie was able to flip them over so she was on top of Bea. “You can wake me up any time you want if it involves this.” She placed herself between Bea’s legs, holding herself up on her knees as her chest was flush against Bea’s. “Are you wet?”

 

“There’s no doubt about that, but if you need confirmation, then just feel for yourself.” Bea answered, locking her eyes with Allie’s. “Please…”

 

Allie smiled. She moved her left hand from resting on Bea’s side, to the top of her pajama bottoms, pulling at the drawstring to loosen her bottoms. As she slipped her hand into Bea’s bottoms, she was instantly met with wetness. She moaned as she slipped her fingers further through Bea’s folds. Bea bit on her bottom lip, pressing her head more against the pillow.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Bea moaned out. “I need it. It’s been too long.”

 

“It’s been three days.” Allie replied, humor evident in her voice.

 

“Three days too long…you feel _so_ good on me.”

 

Allie absolutely loved when Bea talked the way she was talking. She grazed her teeth across Bea’s neck as she pressed her fingers firmly against Bea’s clit.

 

“Allie…I’ve never wanted you so bad before, so stop teasing and fuck me.” Bea pleaded.

 

Allie pulled her head back to look Bea in the face. She sat up and began frantically taking her own clothes off before she pulled Bea’s clothes off her body in hurried fashion. Seeing Bea so ready for her, made her want to give Bea the satisfaction she needed and to not tease her. She pushed Bea’s legs further apart and she settled between them again. She placed each of her knees just on each side of the lower part of Bea’s hips, making Bea wrap her legs around Allie’s body. Allie didn’t want to waste any time, she was going to go right into it, seeing as though Bea was already worked up enough. She slipped her fingers back through Bea’s folds and just as she slowly entered Bea with two fingers, she latched her lips against the redhead’s neck. Feeling Bea’s chest bow up against hers made her smile. Allie slowly moved her fingers in and out of Bea, while kissing and sucking on her neck graciously. Bea had one of her arms down against Allie’s back while the other held Allie’s head against her neck. She had begun moving her hips in a slow, wave-like manner along with Allie’s fingers.

 

Bea dropped her mouth open as Allie curled her fingers. “You…are amazing.” She managed to say through ragged breaths.

 

Instead of responding, Allie just smiled.

 

Allie knew Bea was close, she could always tell from the way Bea would tighten her body. She clenched at Allie’s back with her hand and tangled her fingers in Allie’s hair with the other. Allie may have been tired, but there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to please a horny Bea. Especially since Bea had woken up in the middle of the night for this.

Allie quickened her pace once she felt the clenching of Bea’s walls against her fingers. With only a few more thrusts of her fingers and her thumb circling her lover’s clit, Bea let herself go, letting silent moans fall from her lips as her body spasmed. She held Allie close to her as her orgasm went through its’ course.

Once Bea relatively calmed, Allie withdrew her fingers, licking them clean as she settled down beside Bea. She looked over to Bea, whose eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. She watched as her tongue slowly slid out of her mouth to wet her lips.

 

“You okay?” Allie asked.

 

Bea opened her eyes, turning her head to Allie. “More than.” She softly smiled. “I’ve never…” She trailed off, not knowing what she was even trying to say. She started again when Allie raised her eyebrow. “I love you.”

 

Allie smiled. “I love you too, Bea.” She turned her body to cuddle into Bea’s side. “Go to sleep. You need to rest.” She kissed Bea’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t have any trouble sleeping now.” She teased.

 

Bea chuckled, pressing her lips to Allie’s forehead before closing her eyes. Letting her body succumb to a resting state once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Bea and Franky went to the local café to grab some coffee and a small breakfast as they talked about what would be going on within the next couple of weeks before her wedding. Franky asked Bea about what happened to her nose, joking that Blondie got a little too rough with 'welcome home' sex, but Bea shook Franky's accusation off and just laughed. She then explained to Franky about what really happened, which Franky was not too intrigued by. So, they began their little marriage talk that this morning's meeting was all about. Bea was genuinely happy for her friend, she never thought she’d see the day where Franky would be getting married. Simply because for one, she had almost died at the hands of Harry. And two, Franky and Bridget had been on and off for quite some time at the beginning of their relationship. But seeing that they had been a solid couple for the last three years, it made sense that they were getting married.

Allie and Debbie took Max to the vet to get his vaccines while Bea went out with Franky for a bit.

 

Bea and Franky were sitting at a small table in the café talking about recent events and upcoming events. Franky told Bea that a night out before the big day would be great and probably much needed to calm her nerves. She also told Bea that she could wear any kind of suit that was black, as Bridget chose black and white for their wedding theme. Bea could tell that Franky was anxious about the wedding and that was to be expected, but she never thought she’d Franky in such a mess about it.

 

“Seriously, Red. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Franky gushed.

 

“You stand there, exchange vows and rings, walk down the aisle, and go get your fuck on.” Bea responded. “Simple.”

 

Franky shook her head. “That’s not what I mean.”

 

“I know. Look Franky, you’ll be fine. You’ve got a good woman that see’s the best in you, don’t fuck it up just because you’re a little nervous.”

 

“She’s already got her dress, and I’ve got nothing. I went with her cake tasting and to look at venues, and it all seemed fine then, but now I’m freaking out.”

 

Bea reached her hand across the table to hold Franky’s hand. “Stop freaking out, okay? You’re Franky Doyle, nothing is supposed to hold you back.” She grinned. “You’ll be in front of us with the love of your life, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll be alright.”

 

Franky dropped her gaze from Bea. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one about to be getting married in two weeks.”

 

“Well, maybe not in two weeks. But it will be my turn soon, and you’ll be giving me this exact same talk.”

 

Franky looked back to Bea with a knowing smirk. “What do you mean it will be your turn soon? You planning on marrying Blondie?”

 

Bea smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Don’t do that. You’ve already opened the can, now you’ve got to spill the beans. So, tell me!”

 

“If I tell you, will it ease your mind?” Bea asked.

 

“Yes!” Franky exclaimed.

 

“Alright.” Bea laughed. “Yes, I plan on marrying Allie. I want to ask her, I’m going to.” She said confidently. “I want her to be my wife.”

 

Franky’s mouth was wide open in shock. “Holy fuck! You’ve really got it bad for her, don’t you?”

 

“So bad.” Bea agreed. “But she’s great. I fucking love her.”

 

Franky leant back in her chair, chuckling. She blew raspberries before speaking. “I remember when you were so adamant saying that Allie didn’t like you. And look where we are now; you’re wanting to propose to Blondie. I can’t fucking wait.” She smiled.

 

“Shut up. We’re here about you, not me.”

 

“Well, I’m all puckered up now. Shall we go to the shops and find _us_ a suit?”

 

Bea scoffed. “I’m not getting married, you are.”

 

“Hey, you still need something to wear at my wedding.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Let’s go.”

 

They both stood up from the table and began walking through the café to exit. Once they exited, Franky threw her arm over Bea’s shoulders. She through her other arm up in the air and held her head back as she hollered.

 

“I’m getting married!!” Franky happily exclaimed.

 

Bea laughed, wrapping her arm around Franky’s waist as they walked. She loved her best friend, even if she rarely said. Franky had always been there for her, she was a part of her family. She’d always have Franky to look out for her, and vice versa.

 

“Love is great, isn’t it Red?” Franky asked cheerfully.

 

Bea let her mind travel to a certain blue-eyed blonde, a smile formed on her lips. She turned her head upwards to look at Franky briefly before turning back to look ahead at where they were walking.

 

“So great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter? ;)


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter until I'm able to post again. I'm sure with this storm approaching, the power will go out for a while.   
> Anyway, if I have any Florida readers, be safe!!

Over the next two weeks, Bea had been pretty busy. She went with Franky practically every day for her to find ‘the perfect suit’. It had only taken a few trips for Franky to find the one she was happy with. Bea hadn’t planned on buying herself a suit for her role as Franky’s ‘best woman’ because she already had a nice suit, but once her eyes landed on a certain all black, close fitted suit, she just had to have it. If she had to say so herself, she thought she looked hot when she tried it on. And that was unusual. She never considered herself hot or beautiful before. But ever since Allie came into her life, she began looking at herself as someone who was attractive. It was a first, but she liked her new-found confidence. She didn’t tell Allie about her new suit, she wanted it to be a surprise for when Allie saw her wearing it. She had no idea what Allie would be wearing, but she knew she’d be gorgeous nevertheless. Bea had also got her hair re-dyed that shade of red she loved and she got her sides re-shaven. So, she totally felt like a million bucks. Especially since Allie couldn’t seem take her hands off her for the first few days after she got her hair done.

Allie had been a few times over the course of the last two weeks to visit and check up on Veronica while she was in rehab. She found out that Veronica was attending regular sessions of NA so far while being inside of rehab. Veronica had already gone through the first step of drug recovery, which was admitting she had a problem. Getting help was the next step, and so far she had been doing well. Attending those little NA sessions was another big step. But staying sober was the test. Even though Allie hadn’t known Veronica that long, she couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of her. She just hoped, for the sake of herself, that she could stay sober.

 

It was the evening of Franky’s little night out before her wedding. Bea was excited, to say the least. Debbie was spending the night with her Gma, Liz. Allie would be with Bridget for the night to keep her company while Bea went out with Franky and Boomer. It was just going to be the three of them because that’s all Franky wanted. She just wanted to have a good time with her two best mates before she tied the knot with her lover.

Bea had just finished getting ready when Allie gave her kiss. Allie told Bea to be careful before she left their house to go to Bridget’s to be with her. Bea found Franky sitting in her living room when she walked down the hall. She grabbed her things, and her and Franky left to go to the club of Boomer’s choosing. It wasn’t long before they showed up to the club, finding Boomer waiting for them outside. They all walked inside of the club to the sound of loud music blaring into their ears. Bea ordered their first round of drinks and Boomer instantly began buying shots, not listening to Franky’s suggestion of taking it slow to start with.

A few drinks and several shots later, the three of them found themselves on the dancefloor. They were dancing in a crowd of people, shoulders bumping and bodies together. They had soon become the crowd favorite as they were the most rowdy bunch. It was mainly Boomer bringing the attention to them with her awful, but very amusing dance moves. Bea wasn’t much for being the center of attention, but she found herself making a fool along with Boomer, even after they retreated back to their table. It must have been the drinks Bea drunk because she ended up on top of their table dancing, drawing more attention to them from the other people in the club. Then feeling a little bolder, Bea ended up giving Franky a lap dance of a pre-marital ritual.

 

“Now I know what Blondie sees in ya.” Franky cheered. “You got moves, Red!”

 

Franky’s little compliment made Bea blush. Simply just by the mention of Allie. Bea shoved her hand against Franky’s shoulder before climbing off the raven-haired woman and settling down in her own chair. She pushed away the shot Boomer offered her, saying that she wasn’t going to drink anymore. She wanted to start to slow down the night and begin to let the alcohol fade out of her system.

After a couple more hours at the club, the three of them left in a taxi and went back to Bea’s house. Bea crashed into her own bed while Franky crashed into Debbie’s bed. Boomer ended up following Bea to her room and got into the bed with Bea, something unusual as she would always sleep with Franky when they all stayed together, but Bea didn’t mind the extra cushion as she slept.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Bea was woken up by someone very persistently shaking her. She fluttered her sleepy brown eyes to find blue eyes staring back at her. As her eyes began to settle, she realized it was Allie kneeling on the ground next to the bed with an amused look on her face. Allie tucked Bea’s curls behind her ear before leaning forward placing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Have a long night?” Allie asked.

 

Bea groaned, nodding her head.

 

Allie peaked over Bea’s body at a sleeping Boomer. “Boomer?” She quirked her eyebrow up.

 

Bea lightly chuckled. “She’s a good big spoon.”

 

Allie laughed, a little too hard, but she thought it was funny.

 

“You got to get up soon, yeah? Make yourself look sexy and I’ll see you later.” Allie said after she stopped laughing.

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” This time, Bea leant forward to connect her lips with Allie’s.

 

Allie pulled away first, only to give Bea another quick peck before standing up. “See you soon, babe.”

 

Bea watched as Allie walked out of the room before she turned over to look at Boomer. She was laying on her side with her hand pressed against her cheek. Her mouth was slightly opened and with every exhale of breath, her bottom lip would protrude further out. Bea sat up slightly, throwing herself over Boomer’s body, making Boomer jump awake.

 

“What the bloody hell, Bea?!”

 

“Time to get up, Booms!” Bea said, bouncing her body over Boomer’s.

 

Boomer groaned, pushing Bea off of her body.

 

 

After what felt like hours, Bea had finally gotten Franky out of Debbie’s bed and threw her in the shower, literally. She put a start on coffee, making sure to make it extra strong to wake their tired selves up. While Franky was in the shower, Bea made herself a bowl of cereal to munch on. She just wanted to eat something small because she knew the amount of food there was going to be after the wedding and she couldn’t wait. She wouldn’t be seeing Allie until they were at the venue for the wedding as Allie was with Bridget to help her get ready and keep her sane.

Once Franky exited the shower, Boomer got in. Bea took this chance of Boomer being in the shower to have a small pep talk with Franky over their coffee. Bea told Franky to take a deep breath and to continue doing so up until her and Bridget were walking back down the aisle together married. She kept reassuring Franky that everything would go perfectly, that she wouldn’t fuck up her lines, and that she wasn’t going to throw up in front of everyone. This was Franky and Bridget’s day, they both had their shit together, and they were getting married. Nothing would ruin their special day.

After Bea showered, they all got into Bea’s jeep and made their way to the venue to start getting ready. Bea was nervous for her friend, but she knew that everything would be peachy. She knew Bridget wasn’t going to turn around and change her mind about Franky, Bridget loved her all too well. It was that evident. And Bea wished she could explain that to Franky, but she knew that Franky was just being run by her nerves right now and that she was going to be stubborn. After all, Franky would be a married woman in just an hour.

Once they arrived to the venue and after Franky talked with the officials, they all headed back to the changing room so they could get ready. As Bea was getting ready, Franky sat in a chair with her head in her hands, no matter how many times Bea told her to start getting ready. Bea’s suit was all black; black close fitted dress pants, black undershirt that was tucked into her pants, black belt, black tie, black suit jacket that she decided to leave unbuttoned, and she opted to wear black heels with her suit instead of dress shoes. Boomer changed into her dress pants, shirt, and jacket as well, which was also all black. Franky’s suit consisted of black dress pants with a white undershirt tucked into her pants, black belt, a black suit jacket which she had buttoned with a white flower sticking out of the pocket over her left breast, a black bowtie, and black dress shoes. Bea put her hair up in a ponytail to show off her shaven sides, while Franky opted to leave her hair down to cascade over her shoulders. After they got ready, they left out of the changing room to go stand where necessary for when the ceremony would be starting.

 

Just as Bea predicted, the wedding went off without a hitch. Franky didn’t forget her lines, or faint, or throw up, she was a total warrior. And now a married woman. It wasn’t a big wedding, their close friends and family were there. The whole time during the ceremony, Bea had felt Allie’s eyes burning into her and she couldn’t help but smile knowing the effect she was having on the blonde. But the feeling was mutual. Allie was wearing a beautiful lacey textured cream-colored dress that stopped just above her knees. It wasn’t revealing at all. The sleeves stopped just after her elbows and the collar barely showed her collarbones and the dress was kind of flared out from her waist down, she had just looked absolutely beautiful. Debbie was sitting on Allie’s lap throughout the whole wedding.

The wedding ceremony was over and everyone make their way to the reception hall after Franky and Bridget left. At the beginning of the reception, Bridget and Franky gave their thanks to everyone before they all lined up to get a plate of food. Bea was taking Debbie to the bathroom while Allie was making her plate, standing in line next to Boomer.

 

“So, how was the night out last night?” Allie asked Boomer. “Bea hasn’t really told me anything about it yet.”

 

“It was fuckin’ great, eh.” Boomer laughed. “I’m surprised Franky’s holdin’ up after all she drank. Oh, and the best part was when Bea got on top of the table to dance then gave Franky a lap dance.”

 

“Bea gave Franky a lap dance?”

 

“Oh yeah, they were all into it. Fuckin’ funny.”

 

“I bet it was.” Allie replied a little sarcastically.

 

While Allie continued to make a plate of food for Debbie, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and rage that Bea would give Franky a lap dance. She knew there was no harm done by doing that and that nothing was going on between them, she was just a little jealous. She took Debbie’s plate of food to the table where Bea and Debbie was waiting for her at.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” Bea said with a smile as Allie approached the table.

 

Allie returned the smile briefly before setting the plate down in front of Debbie. Bea stood up to give Allie a kiss, but Allie turned away.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Allie said before walking away to go back to the food line.

 

Bea watched Allie walk away before sitting back down beside Debbie.

 

Over the course of the next hour, Bea had noticed that Allie was giving her the cold shoulder and she had no idea why. She tried to have a conversation with Allie, but was blown off. She tried to hug and hold the blonde, but was left standing on her own. When a lot of people were on the make-shift dancefloor, Bea had asked Allie to dance with her, but Allie had said she didn’t want to dance. It was unusual for Allie to not want to dance because she always wanted to dance when given the chance. Then not long after Allie said she didn’t want to dance, she saw Allie dancing around with Debbie on the dancefloor, and Bea was a little pissed. Not pissed because Allie was dancing with Debbie, but pissed because of how Allie was acting. She watched as Allie handed Debbie off to Franky and Bridget before leaving the dancefloor. Her eyes followed Allie all the way out of the reception hall, so she figured that she was heading to the bathroom. So, she got up from the table and followed in the direction Allie went. She saw Allie walk into the bathroom just as she turned the corner, so she followed suit. Once she entered the bathroom, she locked the door behind herself and stood with her arms crossed waiting for Allie to exit the stall. It wasn’t long until Allie exited the stall and once she saw Bea, she jumped a little. Without saying anything to Bea, she walked up to the sink to wash her hands. Bea watched Allie rinse her hands of the soap before she decided to speak.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Bea asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Bea scoffed. “Don’t play games with me. You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we got here. I tried kissing you, hugging you, talking to you, but you kept completely blowing me off. What is your problem?”

 

Allie didn’t answer Bea. She just stared at her.

 

Bea sucked her teeth. “Tell me!”

 

Allie deeply sighed before opening her mouth to speak. “Did Franky enjoy her little lap dance?”

 

Bea scrunched her face up. “Is that why you’re so pissed at me? Because I gave Franky a lap dance while intoxicated?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think it’s pretty stupid you’re mad at me because of that.”

 

“Stupid?! You gave another woman a lap dance! You would’ve flipped shit if I did that.”

 

Bea slumped her shoulders. “It was Franky, not some random woman.” She tried to reason. “It was nothing!”

 

“To you it was nothing, it bothers me.”

 

“It shouldn’t. It was Franky, nothing would ever happen between me and her. You know that, Allie. You have no reason to be mad. I wouldn’t have done anything if I thought it was wrong, and it wasn’t. I wouldn’t have done it if it was anyone else, but it was…Franky.” She said, taking a step closer to Allie. “I’m sorry that I hurt you. I wasn't thinking properly. I won’t do it again.” She held her arms out. “Do you forgive me?”

 

Allie nodded her head, taking the few steps needed to place herself in Bea’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry for being a bitch.” Allie said.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I guess I was just a little jealous that I’ve never gotten a lap dance from you.” Allie chuckled.

 

“Well, we’ll have to change that as soon as possible, yeah?”

 

Allie chuckled. She turned her face to Bea’s to give her a kiss, one that was definitely needed.

 

“I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that, right?” Bea asked once they pulled apart.

 

“I know. I just let my jealousy get the best of me.”

 

“Jealousy is kind of hot on you when you take it out on me and not ignore me.”

 

“Take it out on you?”

 

“Yeah,” Bea laughed. “You know, when you claim what’s yours. Pull me to the nearest bathroom,” She let her eyes trail around the bathroom to make her point known. "And fuck me in the way that makes my eyes roll backwards." She said seductively, running a finger across Allie's collarbone.

 

Allie hummed. “Maybe later.” She winked, grabbing ahold of Bea’s black tie. “You look sexy as hell in this.”

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Bea trailed her hands down Allie’s sides, sliding her hands around Allie's body down to her butt as she connected their lips in a searing kiss.

 

Things got a little heated quickly with Bea guiding Allie backwards to the wall in the bathroom and pressing their bodies flush together, rocking slowly against each other. Until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Who the hell is in there?” They heard Liz ask. “I got to pee!”

 

Bea giggled before pulling herself away from Allie to unlock the door and pull it open. Liz rushed into the bathroom as soon as Bea opened the door.

 

“Should’ve known it was you two.” Liz said as she quickly went into the bathroom stall. “Might want to head out there before Deb raids the chocolate fountain.”

 

Bea walked quickly out of the bathroom with Allie hot on her tail to make sure Debbie was not about to cover herself in chocolate.

 

* * *

 

 

Much later after the reception, bouquet toss, and driving Bridget and Franky to the airport for their honeymoon, Allie and Bea were getting ready for bed. They had already sent Debbie to bed with Max. Max was almost three months old and with his good potty training, Bea had begun letting him sleep with Debbie. Allie was sitting in the bed with her back against the head board waiting on Bea to join her. Bea had finally exited the bathroom in only her underwear, completely naked besides her underwear. She kept her eyes solely on Bea as she walked slowly towards their bed, never breaking eye contact. Bea slowly climbed onto the bed and settled herself on top of Allie’s lap, facing her. She kissed Allie softly.

 

“Bea, what are you doing?” Allie asked, letting her eyes fall to Bea’s exposed breasts.

 

“Shh.” Bea placed a finger over Allie’s lips before sitting up slightly on her knees.

 

Bea gripped her hands on the headboard of the bed as she began to move her hips in circles, letting her breasts brush up against Allie’s face. Allie placed her hands on Bea’s hips, but Bea pushed them away quickly.

 

“No touching.”

 

Bea continued to move her hips in circles above Allie as she moved her hands down Allie’s chest and slinked her body down Allie’s, touching every part of her, except for her intimate area, as she went down. Bea danced her way back up Allie’s body. Once she was back over Allie’s lap, she turned around so her back was pressed against Allie’s front, and she dug her butt into Allie as she continued her hip movements. She felt Allie press her face into her neck, so Bea pulled away and turned back to face Allie. She placed her hands over her own stomach and slowly trailed them upwards until she reached her own breasts, giving Allie a show of lightly squeezing them. Upon hearing Allie moan, she placed her hands on Allie’s shoulders, slowly leaning forward to press their lips together. She pulled away, their lips slightly sticking together, and she looked deep into Allie’s ocean blue eyes.

 

“Touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter :)

_Two weeks later…_

 

It was finally the morning that Debbie would be starting preschool, and Bea couldn’t be more excited. The last two weeks Bea had bought Debbie new clothes and a new pair of shoes. She also bought Debbie a little bit of supplies for her preschool that she would need. Allie had woken up early to make Debbie a good breakfast before she had to go to the school. Bea and Allie took the morning off from work so that the both of them could take Debbie to her first day of preschool together.

Bea woke Debbie up and got her dressed in her first outfit for her first day of preschool. She may have had a smile on her face, but she was crying on the inside. She just couldn’t believe that her little girl was growing up so fast. After she dressed Debbie and brushed her hair and teeth, she walked with her to the kitchen where Allie made heart-shaped pancakes for them all to eat. They finished eating the pancakes and Bea opened the backdoor to let Max out to use the bathroom while she made Debbie a lunch to take with her to preschool. She packed Debbie a sandwich, an apple, some crisps, and a juice carton into her lunch box.

Bea carried Max to his kennel to put him in while they were gone. As they were getting ready to walk out of the house, Bea wanted to take some pictures of Debbie’s first day outfit. So she had Debbie stand in front of the front door while she took some pictures. Then she had Allie stand with her for a picture, then Bea stood with Debbie, then all three of them took a picture together. This was probably one of the most happiest moments of Bea’s life. Just as Bea opened the front door so they could leave, they saw Franky and Bridget trotting their way up their driveway with huge smiles on their faces.

 

“Are you excited to be starting preschool?” Bridget asked happily as they approached.

 

“Yes!” Debbie exclaimed.

 

Franky grabbed ahold of Debbie and picked her up, giving her a tight squeeze. “You’re growing up too fast! I remember when you were first born and now look at ya, going to school.”

 

“Put. Me. Down.” Debbie insisted. “You’re going to break all my bones before I get to go to school.”

 

Franky placed Debbie back on her own feet before ruffling her hair. Allie helped Debbie put her backpack on so she could go to the car and get settled. As Debbie walked between Franky and Bridget, they each gave her a kiss on the head.

 

“That backpack is bigger than her.” Bea laughed.

 

“It’s the one she wanted, so I let her have it.” Allie replied, turning her head to look at Bea.

 

After Franky and Bridget left, Bea, Allie, and Debbie got into Bea’s jeep to drive to the preschool. As Bea continued to drive, she was beginning to feel anxious. She knew this was a big step of Debbie’s growing up process, but she just didn’t want Debbie to grow up. She wanted her little girl to stay her little girl. She knew that she would be spending all day wondering how Debbie would be doing in school, she wouldn’t be able to think of anything else. Just her little girl.

Allie looked over her shoulder at Debbie in the backseat. She was flopping her little legs up and down while looking as best as could out of the window. Allie softly smiled before turning her head back forward, and reaching her hand across to rest on Bea’s thigh. Allie hadn’t been in their lives long, but she felt extremely proud of Debbie right now. Being able to experience this moment with them made her feel very much a part of their lives, even if she’d been their family from the beginning. She, herself, felt like a proud mum of Debbie. And she always would.

 

They pulled up the preschool not too long later, and Bea let out a sigh before getting out to help Debbie out of her car-seat. Bea grabbed ahold of Debbie’s hand and began walking. Debbie held out her other hand for Allie to hold, which she happily accepted. The three of them walked towards the preschool building, hand in hand. Debbie was happily skipping about holding both of her mum’s hands. As they approached the curb to the sidewalk, Bea and Allie lifted Debbie up by her arms to jump onto the sidewalk, sending Debbie into a giggling mess. They entered the building and walked to the main office to find out where Debbie’s class would be.

Once they found out Debbie’s classroom number, they walked through the halls to find her class. The found the classroom and a middle-aged woman was standing outside of the door greeting the ones who entered her class. As the three of them approached the woman, Bea released her hand from Debbie’s.

 

“Hi, I’m Bea Smith, Debbie’s mum. She’ll be in your class.”

 

“Hi, Bea. I’m Ms. Stevens.” She held her hand out to shake Bea’s hand before she turned her attention to Debbie. “Hi, Debbie. Are you excited to start pre-school?” She asked with a smile.

 

Debbie smiled and happily nodded her head.

 

Ms. Stevens let her gaze travel briefly to the blonde holding Debbie’s hand before letting her eyes settle back on Debbie.

 

“Oh, is this step-mum?” She asked, referring to Allie.

 

Debbie shook her head. “No, just mum.”

 

Ms. Stevens turned to Bea. “I think it’s great when people are able to set aside their differences and be able to co-parent.” She smiled.

 

Bea slightly crinkled her eyebrows. “Uh,” She blew raspberries as she chuckled. “Allie is _my_ girlfriend. She has nothing to do with Debbie’s father.” Bea said, making Allie try to stifle a laugh.

 

“Oh…oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Ms. Stevens said. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine. It was a simple mistake, nothing to worry about.” Bea assured.

 

“I feel so silly.” She lightly laughed. “Anyway, come on, Debbie. Let’s get you settled into the classroom.” She held her hand out for Debbie to grab, which she did, and guided her into the classroom. “You’ll be able to pick her up from here at two o’clock.”

 

Bea nodded her head, waving at Debbie. “Be good, Deb. Love you!” She pressed her three fingertips to her lips, blowing Debbie a kiss.

 

“I love you too, mum. And you, mama!”

 

“I love you too, Deb. Have a good day.” Allie responded before the classroom door closed.

 

Bea stood at the door, looking through the window watching Debbie. She watched as Debbie hung her bag on the wall before going to sit down at a desk beside another little girl and boy. Debbie seemed to get on well with the other children so far, and Bea was happy. She felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes as she watched Debbie laugh with the two other children she was sitting with. She was brought out of her trance by Allie tugging on her arm.

 

“Come on, she’ll be fine.” Allie sweetly said, pulling Bea to start walking.

 

They wrapped an arm around each other as they began walking back down the hall to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as expected, Bea was majorly distracted at work. All she thought about was Debbie and if she was doing okay. She was sure that she’d get a phone call if something was wrong, but that didn’t stop her from worrying. She just wanted to know that her little girl was okay. And she even almost called the school one time to ask about Debbie, but Maxine stopped her. She assured Bea that everything was okay and that Debbie was a fine little girl who knew how to handle herself. She knew Maxine was right, and that she shouldn’t worry, but she couldn’t help it. She just wanted Debbie to have the best experience as possible in school. She had even gotten a couple of random texts throughout the day from Allie telling Bea to not worry, that Debbie was a brave girl.

 

Bea got off work a couple hours later so she could be able to pick Debbie up from pre-school. She was excited to see Debbie and hear about all of her first day experiences. She pulled up to the pre-school ten minutes before Debbie was due to be let out because she wanted to get a good spot to park. Within a few minutes of the pre-school being released, Bea got out of her car and stood in front of it so Debbie would be able to see her when she got out.

Bea watched as the doors opened and out ran little children to their parents. She waited as all the children ran out, but she still hadn’t seen Debbie. She wondered if Debbie had gotten lost within the school. She was just getting ready to walk towards the building when the door opened again and out walked Debbie holding her teacher’s hand. She saw as Debbie looked around, then smile once her and Debbie’s eyes connected. Debbie pointed her finger towards her mum to show her teacher and then they began walking to Bea. Debbie ran into her mum’s open arms as they got closer.

 

“Hey, baby.” Bea said happily, holding Debbie as tight as she could. “How was your day?”

 

“It was good. I have so much to tell you.”

 

Bea laughed in relief. She was so relieved that Debbie had a good time. She stood up from her squatting position and opened the backdoor of her jeep for Debbie to get in. Once Debbie climbed in, she turned back to the Ms. Stevens.

 

“Debbie was a delightful student today.” Ms. Stevens started. “She’s very smart, you have a lot to be proud about.” She said and Bea nodding her head. “Debbie volunteered to read a little bit today, and I was quite surprised at how well she was able to formulate the words.”

 

Bea smiled. “That’s so good to hear. Allie has been helping Debbie a lot, and so has a friend of ours. I’m glad it’s all paid off.”

 

“She’s a brilliant young lady.”

 

“That’s so good to hear, thank you.”

 

Ms. Stevens nodded her head. “She would’ve been out sooner, but she wanted to stay and help me clean up the crayons that were left out. So, I decided to walk her out afterwards.” She looked to where Debbie was. “Bye, Debbie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Ms. Stevens.” Debbie replied.

 

She smiled at Debbie before looking back to Bea. “Have a nice day, Ms. Smith.”

 

“You too.”

 

Bea closed the door to her jeep after helping buckle Debbie into her car-seat. She walked around to get into the driver’s seat, a smile on her face the whole time.

 

“Alright, Deb. Tell me all about your day.” Bea said as she cranked her car to start driving.

 

 

During the ride home, Debbie told Bea all about her first day. How the whole class introduced themselves, they drew, colored, listened to the teacher read a book to them, and played on the school playground. Debbie also told Bea how she already made some friends, and Bea was relieved to hear that Debbie had a good day.

Bea ended up having to hear the whole story again, not that she minded, because Debbie told Allie everything too. And Bea loved hearing the excitement in her daughter’s voice. Bea then told Allie what the teacher had told her, and Allie was happy about what the teacher said about Debbie.

As the day went on, both Allie and Bea just agreed to not cook dinner and to just order a pizza. Which Debbie was all for. While they waited on the pizza to arrive, Allie was trying to teach Max basic dog tricks and Debbie tried helping.

Bea knew that her love for Allie was still young, but she felt like they had that kind of love that could last forever. She hoped it lasted forever. She couldn’t imagine being with someone else the way she was with Allie. It was all crazy to her when things started to form between her and Allie. She was so scared to love at first, but then she had gotten lost in Allie’s blue eyes and she could no longer control herself. Allie was the love of her life, there was to be no one after her if things suddenly went wrong between them. Which Bea hoped wouldn’t happen.

After the pizza arrived and they ate, Bea sent Debbie for a bath and she let her do it on her own this time to show that she was beginning to be a big girl, and that she could do things on her own now. Once Debbie showered, they all piled onto one couch together with Max and started watching a movie before it was time for bed.

Once the movie was over, Bea noticed that both Allie and Debbie had fallen asleep. She gently shook Allie before kissing her to wake her up, telling her to go lay in bed while she took Debbie to her room with Max. Bea picked Debbie up in her arms and walked to Debbie’s room, having Max follow her. She tucked Debbie into the bed and gave her a light kiss and petting Max on his head before walking out of the room to go to her own room. She entered her room to see Allie already tucked underneath the blankets, so Bea wasted no time of joining her. She cuddled in close to Allie, giving her a soft kiss before settling comfortably down with the blonde in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mum, wake up.” Bea heard Debbie say. Then felt herself being shook before she opened her eyes. “Mum.”

 

Bea blinked her eyes opened. “What are you doing?” As her eyes settled, she noticed that Debbie was dressed. “Why are you dressed?”

 

“I have school today, silly.” Debbie answered.

 

Bea looked to the clock. “Yeah, but not for another two hours, _silly_.” She mocked.

 

“I let Max outside to potty and I made you and Allie breakfast.”

 

“What?!” Bea quickly sat up. “Made us breakfast? Deb, you can’t mess around in the kitchen.”

 

Bea’s sudden movement in the bed had woken Allie up. When she saw Bea getting up out of the bed, she asked what was going on.

 

“Deb said she made us breakfast.” Bea said.

 

“Oh, shit.” Allie climbed out of the bed after Bea and followed her towards the kitchen.

 

As Allie walked out of the bedroom, she grabbed Debbie to pick her up. Once they entered the kitchen, they saw three bowls sitting on the table, full of cereal and milk. There was some spilt cereal and milk on the counter, but nothing too bad. Bea sighed in relief.

 

“Cereal.” Bea snorted. “She only made cereal.”

 

“Well, what did you think that I made?” Debbie asked. “I don’t know how to cook. But I do know how to make a good bowl of cereal, now eat up.”

 

Allie set Debbie down and went to the table. Bea laughed again. She had been so worried that Debbie screwed up the kitchen. But luckily her daughter was smart enough to not mess with the appliances. They all sat down at the table together to eat the breakfast of cereal that Debbie had made for them all. In this moment, Bea couldn’t be happier. This is all she ever wanted; a family that loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm is gone, the flooding is gone, and I was able to sit at my table to present this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you so much for continuing to read and leave reviews :)  
> Let me know what you thought of ch.63 :) xx


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

It had been a month since Debbie had her first day of preschool. Every day she came home with a new story about her day and Bea was so happy that Debbie was doing good in school, and that she was getting along well with the other students. Bea was kind of nervous about how Debbie would’ve been with the other students because even at such a young age, she always spoke what she was thinking. She had no filter, and Bea probably could blame Franky for that since she never watched what she said around Debbie. But so far, Bea had no complaints from Debbie about her preschool. In fact, she had woken up every morning excited to go to school, even on the weekends when she didn’t have to go.

 

But then Bea got a phone call from the preschool as she was prepping for her next client at the salon. And she wasn’t prepared for her heart being broken. She had thought it was just the teacher telling Bea, again, how much of a wonderful child Debbie has been. What was once happiness, was soon going to be sorrow.

Bea pulled her phone out of her pocket, telling Maxine it was Debbie’s school before walking to her office to answer it.

 

“Hello?” She answered, sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

 

“Hi, this is Ms. Stevens. Am I speaking with Bea Smith?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hi, Bea. I’m calling because I have some concerns about Debbie.” She heard the teacher say.

 

“Concerns?” Bea repeated, not quite sure she heard right.

 

“Yes, concerns.” Ms. Stevens repeated. “For the past week, I have noticed that Debbie hasn’t been having a lunch with her at lunch time.”

 

Bea sat up in her chair. “Sorry, what?”

 

“At lunch, every child is eating except for Debbie.”

 

“I don’t understand. I pack her a lunch every morning for her to take.” Bea said.

 

“Well, is it possible that you think you’ve packed her a lunch, but have actually forgotten?”

 

Bea sarcastically chuckled. “No, I don’t forget. How could I when she hounds me until I do make it for her? She watches me make it and then I give it to her. So, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

 

“All I’m saying is that I haven’t seen her eat lunch all week and it’s very concerning.”

 

“Well, I make her a lunch.” Bea said, getting a little irritated.

 

“Another child could be taking her lunch.” Ms. Stevens said, making worry flood Bea’s mind.

 

“You’re saying that some other five year old is taking my daughter’s lunch?”

 

“It’s a possibility since you said you do make her a lunch.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Bea put her hand over her mouth in shock. “My daughter is getting bullied.”

 

“No, Ms. Smith, I didn’t say bullied. I-“

 

“It’s the same thing!” Bea interrupted. “Another child is bullying Debbie into giving them her lunch. If you know Debbie at all, then you’d know she wouldn’t just give her food to anybody unless she was made to.”

 

“You shouldn’t be getting all worried.”

 

“You’re telling me not to get worried when you’ve just told me that my daughter hasn’t been eating lunch for the past week? I’m sorry, but of course I’m going to worry when she normally eats five times a day.” Bea said. “Debbie…she loves food, she loves eating, it’s what she does. She’s not the kind of child who forgets to eat, and I’m going to get to the bottom of the problem.”

 

“I understand, Ms. Smith. Please let me know whatever you may find out.”

 

“I will. Thank you.”

 

“Have a nice rest of your day, bye.”

 

Bea hung up her phone and dropped it onto her desk. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed loudly. How could her daughter be getting bullied? More importantly, why hasn’t Debbie said anything? Bea was freaking out, she didn’t want her daughter going through life as being the victim of a bully. Bea knew all too well how that felt. She endured the bullying from Harry for quite some time, and she did not want Debbie going through it as well. She was going to do anything in her power to stop whatever shit Debbie was going through. She felt tears starting to fall from her eyes and she didn’t even bother to wipe them. She just couldn’t believe it. Debbie was such a sweet girl, why would anyone want to hurt her? Then Bea’s office door opened, Maxine appearing.

 

“Bea, hun, your client is waiting.” Maxine said, seeing Bea quickly wipe at her eyes. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Let her know I’ll be out in a minute.” Bea answered.

 

Maxine stepped into the office and closed the door behind herself. “What was that phone call about?”

 

Bea lifted her head to look at Maxine. “Debbie.”

 

“What about Debbie?”

 

“She’s getting bullied by another child. Some fucking five year old is taking her lunch from her.”

 

“What?!” Maxine gasped, sitting down in the chair in front of Bea’s desk.

 

“Yeah,” Bea nodded her head. “The teacher called and said Deb hasn’t eaten lunch all week. Maxine, I swear I will fucking go off on some child’s mother.” She said, feeling herself beginning to cry again. “I mean, why does she have to get bullied? Why are they targeting my little girl? She’s done nothing to deserve any of that.”

 

“Bea, calm down. You don’t know for sure she’s getting bullied.”

 

“I do know. I pack her a lunch every morning and she hasn’t been eating it. She brings her lunch box home empty every day.”

 

“Well, maybe she eats her food early.” Maxine said, trying to soothe Bea.

 

“No, they can’t. They can only eat their lunch at lunch.” Bea held her hands over her eyes. “I just can’t believe it. My daughter…”

 

Maxine got up from the chair and walked to Bea, wrapping her arms around the redhead. “It’ll be okay. She’s a tough girl, and she’s got two tough mums.” She said, only making Bea cry harder. Maxine ran her hand soothingly up and down Bea’s arm. “Just sit here and get yourself together, I’ll go tend to your client. Okay?”

 

Bea nodded her head against Maxine’s shoulder.

 

Once Maxine left the office, Bea grabbing a tissue and wiped her eyes and nose. She wanted to call Allie to tell her and talk to her about it, but she decided to wait until they were face to face. She also wanted to call Liz, but with Liz picking up Debbie from preschool later, she knew Liz would make a big scene. And there was no point in telling Franky about it right now because Franky would probably have a go at all the children in Debbie’s class. So, all she could do right now was try to calm down and go on about her day.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had finally gotten home from the supermarket from picking up the ingredients to make dinner. Bea would be home soon, and then Liz would be dropping Debbie off afterwards. Allie washed her hands so she could get a start on dinner. As was cutting up the chicken for chicken stir fry, she heard the front door open and then keys clink against the wall as they were being hung up, so she knew it was Bea. She listened to the heaviness of Bea’s footsteps as they got closer. She peered over her shoulder to Bea before turned back to the task at hand.

 

“Hey, babe. I’m making stir fry for dinner.” Allie said.

 

When Bea didn’t reply, Allie set the knife down and turned around. She saw Bea’s tear-filled eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

She watched as Bea’s face screwed up as her shoulders began to bounce up and down in a silent cry. She rushed to Bea.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Allie said, wrapping her arms around Bea tightly as she brought her close. “What’s wrong, Bea? Talk to me, please.”

 

“I…I…” She managed to get out before she cried again.

 

“It’s okay you can tell me.” Allie said softly, running her hands up and down Bea’s back. She cursed whoever it was that was making Bea feel this way. “I will hurt whoever I need to hurt for making my girl cry like this. So, just give me a name.”

 

That made Bea chuckle, something that brought a smile to Allie’s lips. Allie gently gripped Bea’s head between her hands, pulling her slightly away to look at her.

 

“Who do I need to hurt?” Allie repeated.

 

“If you want to hurt a five year old, have at it.” Bea responded.

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together. “A five year old?” She asked, wiping at Bea’s eyes. “Some kid is making you cry like this?”

 

“It’s not like that. It’s…” Bea shook her head.

 

“Talk to me.” Allie pushed.

 

“I got a phone call today from Debbie’s teacher. She said she hasn’t seen Debbie eat lunch all week. And since I do make her a lunch every morning and she doesn’t have it at lunch, that means some punk ass five year old is bullying her by taking her lunch.”

 

Allie’s eyes widened. “She’s getting bullied? Debbie?” She asked shockingly. “I can see her as a bully, not the one getting bullied.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. She’s a mini Franky. And its food, she wouldn’t let anyone take her food without putting up a fight.” Allie said.

 

“She’s not a bully.” Bea replied, totally ignoring the point Allie made.

 

“I know she’s not a bully. All I was trying to insinuate was that she wouldn’t let anyone bully her. If someone was bullying her, she’d over-bully them. She’d fight back. She’d tell us.” Allie explained. “Bea, baby listen. She’s all you; smart, tough, caring, and strong. And she’s Franky; mouthy. But I promise you, you never have to worry about Debbie getting bullied. She wouldn’t let it happen.”

 

“But what if she is?”

 

Allie replaced her hands on Bea’s face. “Then I’ll kick some preschooler’s ass.” She said seriously. “But until we know for sure what is going on, try to think positively, yeah?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Allie repeated, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to Bea’s salty lips. “It’s going to be okay.” She said, kissing Bea again. “Go clean yourself up, I’ll get dinner done.”

 

Not even an hour later, dinner was finished as soon as Debbie bounced through the front door with Liz behind her. Liz said she had to go as soon as she entered the house, saying she had to get to the bar. Bea was sitting at the table while Allie was leaning with her back against the counter as they waited for Debbie to walk into the kitchen to put her lunchbox where it goes. Finally, Debbie skipped into the kitchen.

 

“Hello, my peps.” Debbie happily said making her mum smile as she put her lunchbox into the cabinet it was supposed to go in.

 

And that’s exactly why Allie found it hard to believe that Debbie was getting bullied, because she was so happy. Normally, you’d be able to tell when a child was getting bullied. She understood some children could hide their pain, but for some reason, she just believed Debbie was alright.

 

“Deb, come sit for a minute.” Bea said. “I want to talk to you.”

 

Debbie climbed into the chair next to her mum and waited for her to start talking.

 

“How is school?” Bea asked.

 

“It’s good. I still really like it, mum.”

 

“That’s good.” She paused. “Is anyone giving you a hard time?”

 

“No?” Debbie answered.

 

“That doesn’t sound too convincing, Deb.”

 

“No one is giving me a hard time. It’s very easy there.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. What I mean, is another child…being mean to you?”

 

“No. They are all nice to me. They’re my friends.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, mum. I’m sure.”

 

“Okay. Well, your teacher called me today and told me that you haven’t been having a lunch.” Bea said, watching as Debbie downed her head. “I make you a lunch every morning, so why don’t you have it at lunch time?”

 

Debbie shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Deb, you can tell me. You aren’t in trouble. I just need to know if someone is taking your lunch from you so I can handle the problem.”

 

Debbie shook her head. “No one is taking my lunch from me.”

 

Bea looked to Allie, then back to Debbie. “Then why has your teacher told me that she hasn’t seen you eat it?”

 

Debbie looked at her mum with her big brown eyes. “Because I give my lunch to someone else.”

 

“They take it from you?”

 

“No, I give it to him.” Debbie said. “He doesn’t ever get to have a lunch, so I give mine to him so he can eat.”

 

Bea’s face softened.

 

“I can come home and eat. I can eat whenever I want to because both of you will feed me. But he can’t, he doesn’t get to. So, since he’s my friend, I want to make sure he eats.” Debbie explained. 

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Shane.” Debbie answered.

 

Bea softly smiled at Debbie’s kindness. She nodded her head before running her fingers through her daughter’s curls. “Go get ready for dinner.”

 

Debbie hopped down from her chair and made her way out of the kitchen to go wash up her hands in her bathroom. After Debbie left, Bea got from her chair and went to Allie. Sinking herself into the blonde’s arms.

 

“I’m so relieved.” Bea mumbled.

 

“I told ya it was going to be okay. And I told you she’s caring, just like her mum.” Allie said, kissing Bea on the side of her head. “You know what that reminds me of though?”

 

Bea lifted her head from Allie’s shoulder to look her in the face. “What?”

 

Allie smiled. “That time you bought food for that family that came into McDonald’s when we were there. You remember? The dad, mum, and their two daughters?”

 

“You remember that?”

 

“Of course. I remember everything if it involves you.”

 

Bea smiled, surging forward crashing her lips against Allie’s in what had to be the dirtiest kiss ever, gripping at each other’s bodies. Which they were soon interrupted by Debbie clearing her throat. When they both looked to Debbie, she was standing with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. It looked like they were both about to be scorned by a five year old.

 

“The kitchen is for eating food, not each other’s faces.” Debbie said, matter-of-factly. “Now, feed me.”

 

Bea laughed. “You got it, boss.”

 

 

The rest of the evening went by quickly. They had all showered and were in bed about to go to sleep to rest for the next day. After Bea and Allie both tucked Debbie in, they were cuddled together in their warmth of a bed. They talked about Bea’s worries of thinking that Debbie was getting bullied. And Allie kept reminding Bea that there was nothing to worry about, that Debbie would be fine in present and future. She was a strong headed little girl, with Franky Doyle in her. She wouldn’t let anyone mouth off to her without her having a say back. Before long, Bea and Allie were dozing off to a sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Bea had an early start. She cooked breakfast, made Debbie’s lunch for school, and got Debbie up and ready to go. Allie was taking Debbie to school this morning, so Bea wanted to make sure to have everything ready. As Allie was pouring herself a mug of coffee to take with her on the go, Bea was calling Debbie for her to get her lunchbox. Debbie entered the kitchen with her backpack on her back and walked to her mum. Bea handed Debbie her lunchbox and then Debbie turned to leave, but Bea stopped her. Bea held out a brown paper bag for Debbie to grab.

 

“Lunch for Shane.” Bea said.

 

A smile broke out on Debbie’s face and she grabbed the paper bag. “Thanks, mum.” She said before leaving the kitchen to go wait by the front door for Allie.

 

Allie went to Bea, giving her a kiss before she left.

 

After they left, Bea went to go have a shower to get ready for her day. Her heart swelled with love at Debbie’s kindness. All this time she let her mind believe that Debbie was getting bullied, when she was really being a generous person. She and Allie was raising such wonderful little girl together and she couldn’t be any more proud of her. Debbie was such a strong-willed child of her age, and someday she’ll be a stepping stone of changing the world. And just that thought alone, made Bea the happiest mum ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. Your reviews mean so much to me. It's still wonderful to see a lot of you still interested in this story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say, these next several chapters are my favorite.   
> Hope you like this chapter :)

When Bea realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Allie, she wanted the rest of her life to start as soon as possible. Just so she’d already be able to call Allie her wife. But there was a lot of planning to be made if she wanted everything to go perfectly. Allie was too good for Bea, and that’s exactly why she wanted to marry her. She didn’t want to let her go, she wanted them to be stuck together…forever. Bea already had everything she ever wanted and she loved Allie so much, so marriage was really the only thing left to do.

 

Her dad and Franky were the only two she ever spoke to about wanting to marry Allie, and neither of them thought it was too soon, they encouraged it. She had no idea how she was going to plan a surprise proposal with Allie around, so when Allie was asked a few days ago to fly to Sydney with her boss to the Children’s Hospital there, Bea knew it would be her only chance to start planning. Their one year anniversary was the next weekend and that’s when she wanted to propose. So, she had a lot of planning to do. But luckily, she had Franky to help her.

 

Bea and Allie arrived to the airport so Allie could fly to Sydney with her boss. Allie was an absolute mess, she didn’t want to leave Bea for the weekend, but she had to. And what really annoyed Allie was how Bea seemed to be trying to get rid of her. So, Allie called Bea out on it by bluntly asking her if Bea was wanting to get out of their relationship. Bea was shocked that Allie thought that. She had immediately told Allie that she wasn’t going anywhere, ever. She hugged Allie tight until Allie really had to go into the airport to board the plane. Bea had given Allie the most loving kiss and told her to be safe.

 

When Bea arrived back home, Franky and Bridget were watching TV with Debbie. Bridget had left with Debbie so she wouldn’t overhear anything Bea and Franky were talking about. They didn’t want Debbie to accidentally repeat anything back to Allie. Once Bridget and Debbie left, Franky asked Bea about her plans. Bea told Franky what she had in mind, and Franky thought it was a wonderful idea. Bea also had something she wanted to talk to Allie about after the proposal, but she didn’t want to tell Franky what it was. She just wanted it to be something that stayed between her and Allie for now. After Bea and Franky talked through what Bea had in mind, Franky left and Bea thought it would be a good idea to call Kaz and talk to her about her plans with Allie.

 

Bea made some fresh coffee to have over her talk with Kaz. It wasn’t long later when Kaz arrived, knocking on the front door of Bea’s house. Bea let her in and they walked to the kitchen to sit at the table to have a chat. After Bea made Kaz’s coffee the way she liked it and gave it to her, she sat at the chair across from the older woman.

 

“You don’t always want to have a chat with me when Allie’s not around, so what’s up?” Kaz asked, wanting to get right to it.

 

“You just want to jump into, don’t ya?” Bea laughed.

 

“Yeah,” Kaz said. “No time for small talk when all I’ll be wondering about is what it is you’re wanting to talk about. So, come on, out with it.”

 

Bea took a deep breath. “You’re the closest thing to a mother figure Allie has right now, and I feel like I need to ask you...for your blessing...to marry Allie.”

 

Kaz’s eyes went wide. “You’re going to propose to her?”

 

“Yes, I want to. I just felt like I needed to ask for your blessing and I really-”

 

Bea was interrupted by Kaz jumping out of her chair and rushing to her, engulfing her in the biggest hug. Bea was totally thrown off by the hug, but reciprocated anyway.

 

Kaz had the biggest smile on her face as she returned back to her chair. “Bea, you have my complete blessing. I’m so happy. Allie will be ecstatic. She has talked to me so much about marriage with you.”

 

“She has?”

 

“Yeah. She told me how you brought up the topic a couple times.” Kaz said. “She also told me she doesn’t want to rush you, which is why she’s leaving it completely up to you.”

 

“She’s not rushing me at all. I want to marry her, like yesterday.” Bea laughed. “But I really want to wait for the perfect time too, which I believe will be next weekend.”

 

“Oh, god!” She squealed in excitement. “Do you have a ring yet?”

 

“No, I’m going to look tomorrow.”

 

“Can I go with you?” Kaz asked, plead sketched all over her face that Bea just smiled at.

 

“Yeah, of course. You’ll probably know what she’ll like the most anyway.”

 

“Trust me, you don’t even need a ring for her to say yes. That’s how much she wants to marry you. She’s told me that a ring is the last thing on her mind, just marrying you would be the best thing.”

 

Bea smiled shyly. “I know she wouldn’t want anything romantic either, but I’m going to do that for her anyway. She deserves it. She deserves the world, and I’d give it to her if I could.”

 

“I know you would. And that’s exactly why I give you my full blessing.” Kaz reached across the table to grab ahold of Bea’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

 

Bea took a deep breath and looked to Kaz. “There’s something else that I want to ask you.” She said after a moment.

 

* * *

 

 

After a forty-five minute drive, Kaz and Bea pulled up to the Memorial Plantation Cemetery where Kaz’s sister, which is Allie’s mother, is buried. Kaz walked Bea to the burial plot of Allie’s mother before she left Bea alone at the spot. Bea thanked her before turning to sit by the grave. She looked at the headstone reading Allie’s mother’s name, _Alice Louise Novak_. Underneath her name was, _Devoted Mother and Sister._ Bea sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. She hoped Allie wouldn’t get mad at her for coming to the grave. Allie hadn’t brought Bea here yet, and Bea hoped she wasn’t crossing the line. She knew some people had safe places, and she wondered if this was Allie’s since she hadn’t brought Bea here yet.

 

Bea cleared her throat. “Hi, Ms. Alice Louise Novak." She smiled. "I’m Bea Smith. Your daughter, Allie, is my girlfriend. I know she’s been here once since we’ve started dating and I don’t know if she’s told you about me, but if not, then I think I should tell you a few things about myself.” She said. “Well, I’m a hairdresser and I own my own salon with one of my closest friends, Maxine Conway. I have a daughter, Debbie. She’s five and Allie absolutely adores her. She treats Debbie as if she’s her own daughter, and I’m very thankful for that.” Bea smiled. “I was in a relationship with a man before Debbie was born and he was terrible. He abused me, but that’s a story for another time. After my daughter was born, he did something to me that landed him in prison. Just recently he died. He tried to put a wedge between me and Allie by trying to get inside of my head, and it worked for a bit. But things got clear and we pushed through, and now we’re happier than ever.” Bea picked a piece of grass from the ground. “I love your daughter so much. I never thought I’d get involved with anyone ever, especially a woman, but then Allie came along and changed a lot with her bubbly personality and perfect heart. She treats me so well, and I promise you I treat her well too.” She paused. “Basically, the reason I’m here is because I want to marry your daughter and I want you know about it. I know you can’t talk to me, but it’d be nice to…I don’t know, I guess know that you’d be okay with me marrying your daughter.”

 

Not long after Bea finished talking, a feather landed on Alice’s burial plot. Some may think it’s weird or just a coincidence, but Bea took that as a sign that Alice just gave her the blessing she was looking for.

 

“Thank you. I’ll always treat her like the queen she is.” Bea said.

 

Bea stood up from the ground and began walking back to where Kaz was waiting at.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie had to be at the airport around 2pm that day, even though her flight wasn’t until 4. She should’ve landed in Sydney already, and Bea was just waiting for her phone call.

Bea had fed Debbie dinner and had her take a shower. She sent Debbie to bed not too long ago as she went to her own room to wait for Allie’s call. She was laid in her bed in her pajamas, missing her blonde. She really missed Allie. She was the one who encouraged Allie to take her promotion at her job, but in this moment, she really wished she hadn’t. She just missed her terribly. And she’d be gone all weekend. Just then her phone began ringing and she answered immediately.

 

“Hello?” Bea answered.

 

“Hey, babe. How is everything?”

 

Bea pleasantly sighed at hearing her girlfriend’s voice. “I miss you so much.” She said. “Everything is good. How was your flight?”

 

“It was weird. I’m not used to flying without you.” Allie said. “And I miss you too, babe, so much.”

 

Suddenly, Bea felt the normal urge she felt when she wanted Allie. Fuck, she just had to be so far away. She heard Allie talking through the phone, but she wasn’t paying much attention. She squeezed her thighs together, accidentally letting a moan slip through her lips.

 

“Bea?” She heard Allie say. “Did you just moan? Is my talk on cheap nachos turning you on?”

 

Bea blushed. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“Why did you moan? Is someone there with you?” She could literally hear the smirk in Allie’s voice.

 

“No…no, but I wish you were.”

 

“Mmm, why’s that?” Allie asked, interested to see where Bea would take this.

 

“So I could kiss you and touch you.” Bea said in a whisper tone. “I wanna feel your body beneath my fingertips.”

 

“Fuck, Bea. You’re killing me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just really miss you, all of you.”

 

Allie decided to push a little more. “Do you wanna…have phone sex?”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“No, I’m sharing a room with my boss.” Allie sarcastically answered. “Yes, I’m alone. Do you want to?”

 

“…yeah.”

 

“That’s fine. We don’t have to, I was just…wait, did you say ‘yeah’?”

 

“I did. I want to, but I don’t know what to do.” Bea said, nervously.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you. Just concentrate on my voice and do whatever feels right, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

“That’s my girl. We’ll stop if you start to feel uncomfortable.” Allie said. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to do this…finally.”

 

“Hurry up before I change my mind.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Allie chuckled. “Now, since you can’t touch me, I’m going to touch myself…for you.”

 

Bea swallowed hard. “Where?”

 

“Well, I’m pushing my pajama bottoms down now.” Allie answered. “What are you wearing?”

 

“I…I, uh, I’m wearing shorts and a shirt.” Bea shakily responded.

 

She heard Allie giggle. “Relax, babe. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

 

“I know. It’s just I’ve never…”

 

“It’s okay. We can stop.”

 

“No, I want to do this. You know I’ve never touched myself, so I don’t know what to expect.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Allie spoke. “It’ll feel good, Bea. You know what you like, so you just do that.”

 

“I like your mouth and your fingers and you on top of me. It won’t be the same.”

 

“You can imagine I’m there though.” Allie said. She didn’t want to wait it out anymore because she knew the longer Bea thought about it, the longer they’d just be sitting there. “Take your shorts off.”

 

Allie heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, so she assumed Bea was taking her shorts off.

 

“I took them off.” Bea said through the phone.

 

“Good. I’m taking my shirt off, I’m not wearing a bra.”

 

“…I wish I could touch you.”

 

“God, me too. I love the way you touch me.” Allie said through the phone. “I’m moving my hands up my body…now I’m caressing my boobs. But I wish it was you. I’ve never been touched the way you touch me. You take care of me.”

 

“Allie…what do I do?”

 

“Do whatever feels right, Bea.” Allie answered. “I’m imagining your hands on me, so imagine my hands on you. Touch yourself however you want to; your boobs, your stomach, your thigh, anywhere.”

 

“Where are you touching yourself?”

 

Allie began moving her hand downwards. “I’m sliding my hand down my stomach…slipping my fingers into my panties… _feeling myself_.” Allie inhaled sharply at what she felt in her underwear. “I’m so wet, Bea.”

 

Bea took a deep breath. She slipped her hand into the front of her underwear, and Allie heard the change in Bea’s breathing.

 

“Are you touching yourself?” Allie asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bea breathed out.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“I’m just…moving my fingers around.”

 

“Spreading your wetness around?”

 

“Yeah.” Bea said shyly.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s hot.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Fuck yeah, it is.” Allie replied. “I’m going to show you something.”

 

A few moments later, Bea’s phone buzzed against her ear. She pulled her phone away to look, seeing Allie sent a picture of herself. It was of Allie’s hand touching herself.

 

Bea stared at the picture for a bit. Moving her fingers slowly against her clit. “Fuck, Allie. I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Now you know how wet I am for you.” Allie replied, her voice trembling. “Did you like it?”

 

“So much.”

 

Allie continued to work her fingers against herself. “I want to feel your tongue sliding against mine while your fingers work inside of me.”

 

“Oh… _fuck._ ” Bea moaned. She had never done this before, and she thought she wouldn’t get as far as touching herself, but here she was…rubbing her fingers against her own clit. It wasn’t Allie’s fingers, but the feeling was still good. “I want to use my tongue between your thighs.”

 

Allie moaned, moving her fingers more purposely against herself.

 

They were both spurred on by the sounds each of them were making. Allie worked herself closer and closer to her orgasm, letting the image of Bea using her mouth against her flood her mind. She dipped her fingers lower and slowly entered herself, letting out a long moan. Bea bit on her bottom lip, loving the sounds Allie was making. Bea began moving her hips along with her fingers, her labored breathing getting louder. She couldn’t believe she was actually touching herself, but she was glad she was experiencing this with Allie.

 

“I know you’re close, Bea. I can hear it.” Allie managed to say through her heavy breathing. “Come for me, baby.”

 

Bea should’ve been embarrassed, but with Allie everything always seemed right. Bea thrusted her hips hard against her hand, feeling that the blissful moment was about to hit her.

 

“Bea, I’m gonna come.” Allie breathed out. And not too long later, she felt that warmth burst against her fingers, moaning Bea’s name.

 

Hearing Allie moan out her name, Bea released herself. The sound she made was nothing she’s ever made before, it was a deep, guttural moan. Bea slowed her movements as she felt herself beginning to calm. She relaxed her body against the bed and pulled her hand out of her underwear, dropping it against the bed. A smile spread across Allie’s face. For two reasons; that they finally had phone sex and that Bea, for the first time, touched herself and actually seemed to enjoy it.

 

“Bea, are you okay?” Allie asked after a moment, her voice full of love.

 

“I’m okay.” Came Bea’s response. “I’m just trying to wrap my mind around what we just did.” She chuckled, making Allie chuckle too.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“I did…but it wasn’t you.” Bea said. “I’ve never done that before.”

 

“I know. I’m glad to experience that with you.” Allie smiled. “So, what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

Bea imagined herself looking at different rings to get Allie before she answered. “I’m not sure. What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“I’m going to Sydney’s Children’s Hospital, then going to go see the Oprah House afterwards, so expect lots of selfies.” She laughed.

 

“I can’t wait.” Bea smiled, then yawned.

 

“You should get some sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Allie. Good night.”

 

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

 

Bea made a kissing noise, which Allie responded back with the same gesture then laughed. Bea hung up and set her phone down on her bedside table. She turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long morning, Bea was finally dropping Debbie off with Franky and Bridget so she could go meet Kaz at the jewelry store to look at rings for Allie. She was so nervous about taking the next step in their relationship. She knew it’s what she wanted, she was just nervous that things would suddenly change between them. Marriage changed people, right? She knew she was probably just thinking the worst possible thing. She should know that Allie would always be _Allie_. The same woman she was now, was the same woman she’d be ten years from now. Bea knew that. So, there was no reason for her to think differently. Allie would always be the sweet, caring, loving, smart person she was now. There was no doubt about that. She loved Allie and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde, and she was. She was determined that they were going to grow old together, to live in a nursing home together bickering back and forth. She would always take care of Allie, in sickness and in health.

But there was one question that was constantly on her mind; was it all too soon?

 

Bea pulled up into an empty parking spot in front of the jewelers next to Kaz’s car. She got out and locked the doors behind herself. She saw Kaz get out of her car as well, so she walked around to her, giving her a small hug. They walked into the shop together and went right up to the ring display. Nothing caught her eye, so they left and went to a different shop. Same thing happened there. Nothing was standing out to her, nothing had ‘Allie’ written all over it. They went into the third shop and they were getting ready to leave again, but then Bea saw it. It was the perfect ring. When she looked at it, she saw Allie. She asked the worker if she could hold it, and the woman kindly took it out of its case. Bea held it in her fingers. She looked at every curve of the ring, and fell in love with it even more. This was definitely Allie. Bea let Kaz look at the ring, who also believed it was the perfect ring, and said that Allie would love it. Bea handed the ring back to the worker and asked for a price. Once told the price, Bea’s eyes widened. It wasn’t too expensive, considering it was for Allie, but the price still surprised her. She wanted the ring, so she was going to get it. She set up a payment plan where she’d have it paid off in three months, and missing a payment would mean that she’d have to pay more, so there was no missing any payments. After Bea put a down payment on the ring, the worker wrapped the ring in its box before handing it over to Bea. Bea looked at the ring one more time before walking out of the jewelry store with Kaz. Bea was completely excited now, but still part of her hoped it wasn’t too soon. Before parting with Kaz, they decided to grab a quick bite to eat together to discuss further things and talk about where Bea would have to hide the ring for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

Franky and Bridget took Debbie out for pizza and ice cream and then they walked along the pier. Franky and Bridget walked hand in hand with Debbie ahead of them running at the birds to make them fly away. Franky wished Tess was with them, but Tess was spending the day with her mum, which was understandable to Franky. She let go of Bridget’s hand, only to wrap her arm over Bridget’s shoulder to hold her close. She pressed her lips to the side of Bridget’s head, letting them linger there for a moment. They continued to watch as Debbie ran and jumped at the birds.

 

Franky sighed. “You want one someday?” She asked.

 

Bridget tilted her head up to Franky. “What? A bird?”

 

Franky laughed, shaking her head. “No. A kid.”

 

Bridget raised her eyebrows in shock. They’ve never really talked about having children together before.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Bridget answered. “Would you?”

 

“Yeah, course. I think we’d be good mums.”

 

Bridget smiled. “We would.” She agreed. “But you’d be such a perfect mum.”

 

“Ya think?”

 

“I know.” Bridget assured. “Look how great you are with Debbie and Tess. So, I know you’d be good with our own child.”

 

“You would be too.” Franky said. “We could talk more about it later. About options and stuff.”

 

Bridget nodded her head and they continued walking along the pier.

 

Not too long later, Franky held Debbie on her shoulders as they walked back to the car. She pulled Debbie from her shoulders and put her in the backseat, buckling her up in her car seat. She got into the driver’s seat and began driving.

 

“Franky?” Debbie said softly.

 

“Yeah?” She peered into the rearview mirror to look at Debbie.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me anything, Squirt.” Franky said.

 

“At preschool, I see other kids with a mum _and_ a dad. Why do I have two mums?” She asked.

 

Franky looked over to Bridget, then Debbie continued talking.

 

“I only had one mum and then mama came along. Why didn’t a dad come along?” She added.

 

“Well, Deb,” Franky started. “I don’t think it matters that you have two mums and not a mum and a dad. It’s just about how you have two _parents_ that love you. Not every kid is fortunate enough to have two mums, you’re one of the lucky ones. Remember that.” She explained, hoping that Debbie understood her.

 

“Well, how come I’m the only one with two mums?”

 

“You’re not.” Franky said. “It may seem like that because you’re the only one with two mums in your class, but you’re not the only one with two mums in the world. It takes a special kind of kid to be able to obtain two mums.” She paused. “They both love you very much and that’s all that matters.”

 

“I know. I was just wondering.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing, Deb.” Bridget piped up. “As you grow up, you’ll have two wonderful mums guiding you and teaching you. And that’s the beauty of it; two mums are better than one.” She smiled at Debbie.

 

 

When they arrived to their home, Bea was waiting for them outside at her own house sitting on her Harley Davidson that she had yet to be able to enjoy properly. Franky helped Debbie out of the backseat and walked her across the street to be with Bea. Debbie gave her mum a big hug and went inside. Franky grinned at Bea, silently asking her to show her the ring. Bea playfully rolled her eyes and pulled the box out of her pocket, opening it to show Franky. Whose eyes went wide.

 

“Fuck, Red. That thing is gorgeous.” Franky beamed.

 

Bea closed the box, slipping it back into her pocket. “I thought so too. I hope she likes it.”

 

“She’ll fucking love it.” She pulled Bea into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Franky.”

 

Franky pulled away, patting Bea’s shoulder before dropping her hand down. “On the way here, Deb asked me why she had two mums. She said the other kids in her class have a mum and a dad.”

 

Bea slumped her shoulders. “She doesn’t like having two mums.” She said sadly.

 

“No, she does. She was just curious. I knew she would wonder about that once she started preschool. She’s not used to seeing a mum and dad together, so seeing that made her wonder why she had two mums instead. Me and Gidge just explained to her that she has two parents no matter what they are. She understands.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Now, get in there to your kid.” Franky smiled. “See ya later, Red.”

 

“Later, Franky.”

 

Bea walked into her house, seeing Debbie sitting on the sofa on her iPad with Max lying next to her. She sat next to Debbie and kissed her on the head.

 

“Hey, baby. How was your day?” Bea asked, watching Debbie sling the odd shaped animals against the wooden planks on the game she was playing, _Angry Birds_.

 

“It was fun. I had pizza and ice cream and then we went to pier where I chased the birds.”

 

“That sounds like fun.” Bea said. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t know.” Debbie shrugged her shoulders. “Can I call mama?”

 

“We will later. How about I make some popcorn and we can watch a movie?”

 

“Can I pick the movie?”

 

“Yes.” Bea chuckled, knowing Debbie was the one that always picked the movie.

 

“Then yes.” She clicked off the app she was using on her iPad and set it to the side. She got on the floor to where the movie case was and began looking through the movie. “Popcorn, please.”

 

Bea laughed. “On it.”

 

Bea went into the kitchen and made the popcorn. When the popcorn was finished, she poured it into a big bowl and took it to the living room. She grabbed the movie Debbie picked to see what it was, which was a movie they had bought a while ago but never watched, _The Good Dinosaur_. Bea popped open the case and put it into the DVD player connected to the TV. She sat on the sofa next to Debbie as the movie began. As soon as she draped a blanket over the both of them and put the bowl of popcorn on her lap, her phone chimed. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was a text from Allie. As she opened the text, her phone chimed two more times with pictures popping up on her screen. The first picture was of Allie with the Sydney Harbor Bridge in the background. Allie was wearing slick black dress pants with a crisp white button up and a coffee in her hand. It must have been her from that morning while she was on her way to the children’s hospital. The second picture was just a selfie of Allie of her standing in her hotel room. Bea smiled, she had the most beautiful girlfriend.

 

_Allie: I’ve had such a long day. How are you, babe? What are you doing?_

 

Bea opened her camera app and held her phone out in front of herself and Debbie. Bea smiled while Debbie opened her mouth revealing the chewed up popcorn in her mouth. Bea took the photo and sent it to Allie.

 

_Bea: Hey, babe! I miss you so much, so does Deb. I’m good, besides missing you. Me and Deb have just settled down to watch a movie. What are you doing?_

Within a couple minutes, a reply came through.

 

_Allie: Look at my girls :) that photo is going to be my wallpaper now xx I just got back to the hotel room and ordered some food. I’m starved._

_Bea: Have you not eaten today?_

_Allie: I ate this morning. I wasn’t able to eat lunch, it was such a rush today._

_Bea: You should’ve found the time to eat lunch. I don’t want you hungry._

_Allie: It’s fine, babe. I’m going to eat now._

_Bea: It’s not fine. You need to eat._

_Allie: I love when you fuss over me ;)_

_Allie: But it really is fine. Now, watch your movie with Deb and call me later. I love you!!_

_Bea: I love you too. Talk later xx_

_Allie: xxx_

Bea set her phone down and went to grab some popcorn from the bowl, stopping when she noticed it was already a lot gone. She turned her head to Debbie, who just smiled in return as she stuffed her mouth of more popcorn. Bea shook her head and grabbed a handful of the popcorn, putting a few of the popped kernels into her mouth. She settled back against the sofa to relax while she watched this movie with Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter :) hope you did too?
> 
> I know I'm like a broken record, but seriously...thank you all so much for continuing to read and leave reviews. I love reading what you all have to say about my story. I'm not sure when the time jump will be for the Ballie baby, but it's coming, just wait on it. And I can't wait to start sharing that part with you all, I already have some chapters and ideas for that part of the story. So, just stick around :) xxx


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so spoiling you guys, haha. I've just had a lot of time on my hands lately, and what better way to spend that time than to give you all an update?   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The rest of the weekend had gone by quickly and before Bea knew it, she was parked outside of the airport waiting for Allie to arrive. She had missed the blonde terribly and couldn’t wait to see her. She craved her touch so much throughout the few days Allie had been gone, and it wasn’t a sexual crave to be touched. She craved the way Allie would skim her fingers against her own, the soft touches on her back or arm when Allie walked by her, and her tender hugs she received through the day. She doesn’t understand how she went so long without the kind of love she has now with Allie. Before she didn’t care about sleeping on her own or doing everything herself or not having that special someone she could kiss and hold. But now, she didn’t like sleeping on her own and she couldn’t imagine doing everything on her own now because she let herself get used to leaning on Allie when she needed her. Kissing and holding Allie was something she just couldn’t imagine not doing. If Allie decided to up and leave one day, Bea wouldn’t know how to cope. Allie was her person in this crazy thing called life. And there was no way she’d be able to live without her.

 

Bea had been sitting in her jeep for thirty minutes waiting on Allie to appear. She was beginning to grow impatient. All she wanted to do was be able to hold her and kiss those plump lips. She ran her hands over her face and when she dropped her hands back down against the steering wheel, she saw _her._ Saw _Allie_. She was standing just outside of the glass doors with shades over her eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing light jeans with a loose white tank top. Bea smiled. Her girlfriend was gorgeous. She opened her door and got out. As soon as she stepped out of her jeep, Allie’s eyes caught her own. Allie pushed her shades up to rest on the top of her head, and Bea’s smile grew wider. Allie bent down to grab her bag, her eyes never leaving Bea’s. Just as she reached Bea’s jeep, Bea walked around to Allie and Allie dropped her bag on the ground, jumping up into Bea’s arms and she wrapped her legs around the redhead’s waist. Bea held her arms tight around Allie’s body with her head tucked contently into Allie’s neck. Allie had her arms wrapped around Bea’s neck with her face pushed against the red curls on her girlfriend’s head. She inhaled the unique scent of Bea’s before dropping her legs from Bea’s waist and standing on her own. She wasn’t quite ready to step away from Bea yet, so they stood close, arms wrapped around each other.

 

“I missed you so much.” Bea said, breaking their silence as they stood in front of her jeep.

 

“I missed you too.” Allie replied, pulling away slightly to connect their lips.

 

When Allie pulled away, Bea put her hand on the back of Allie’s neck, stopping her movements so they could kiss again.

 

“I…love…you.” Bea said between quick pecks to Allie’s lips.

 

Allie giggled. “I love you too.”

 

Bea smiled, giving Allie one more kiss before leaning down to grab her bag. She opened the passenger door for Allie to get in. After Allie got into the car, Bea put Allie’s bag into the backseat and then walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat. As soon as she got in the car, she leaned over the center console, turning Allie’s face to hers and giving her a more loving kiss than the ones they shared on the outside of the car.

 

“If I know any better, I’d say you missed me.” Allie teased as they pulled apart.

 

“I did.” Bea replied, searching Allie’s eyes. “So much.”

 

Allie smiled. “I missed you too, Bea. More than you know.” She ran her fingers gently across Bea’s jawline. “Where’s Debbie?”

 

“I left her with Liz so I could come pick you up.”

 

Allie leaned forward, giving Bea another kiss. “Take me home.” She whispered.

 

 

The whole way home, Allie told Bea about her time in Sydney and her whole experience at the children’s hospital there. She said she had a great experience there and everyone was very welcoming. Allie’s travel to the children’s hospital in Sydney was part of her promotion she got months ago. She wasn’t always going to travel there, only when conferences were being held. But when she does need to go, she also gets to work with the children at that hospital, so she always had something to look forward to.

When they arrived home, Bea grabbed Allie’s bag and they walked to the entrance of the house. Bea unlocked the door and let Allie walk in first. Bea walked in after her and turned to shut the door behind them. When she turned back around to continue walking, Allie pushed Bea up against the back of the door. She pulled the bag from Bea’s grip and let it drop to the floor. She pressed herself flush against Bea’s body, and leaned close to her lips.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do to you my whole flight back, and I’ve yet to figure it out.” Allie whispered against Bea’s lips.

 

Bea swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat. “I might have an idea.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Bea pushed herself up from the door, bringing Allie closer to her. “You can take me to our room,” She started, watching Allie’s lips. “And use your pretty little mouth to make me scream.”

 

Allie’s lips curled up into a smirk. “That’s so tempting.” She brought her hand up to twirl her fingers into Bea’s loose curls. “But I don’t want to have fun in the bedroom.” She gripped her fingers into Bea’s hair. “If I’m gonna eat, it’s going to be in the kitchen.”

 

Bea slightly parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She was lost for words.

 

“What do you say about that?” Allie added.

 

Bea grinned. “Bon Appétit.”

 

Allie crashed her lips against Bea’s. She reached her hand behind Bea to make sure to lock the front door so they wouldn’t have any unexpected company walk through with her head between Bea’s legs. She pulled Bea further from the door and began walking her to the kitchen. They stumbled along the way, but eventually they made it. Allie pushed the placemats off the kitchen table and pushed Bea on top of the table. Bea’s breathing was already heavy as Allie began working the buttons on her jeans. Allie pulled Bea’s jeans down her legs, noticing that her cheeky girlfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“No panties?” Allie gazed at Bea’s underwear less bottom before looking up to her face.

 

“I didn’t think we’d make it home without wanting to touch each other. And besides, I think they’d be ruined by now anyway.” Bea said. She parted her legs a little to show Allie her arousal, which Allie groaned in response.

 

“God, you are such a naughty girl.” Allie moaned, letting her eyes linger between Bea’s opened legs.

 

Her girlfriend’s confidence has grown so much since she’s known her and couldn’t be any more proud of how far she’s come along. Bea had made the first move after they had gotten together, but her shyness over took her and Allie had to take the lead, not that she minded. But now when Bea started something, she made it her mission to finish.

 

Allie kissed her way up Bea’s leg, nipping and sucking as she went. She loved feeling the redhead writhe underneath her, it always spurred her on. She kissed the inside of Bea’s thigh before reached her hands up to take hold of Bea’s. She looked up to see Bea with her head back as she waited for Allie’s skilled tongue. Allie smiled before leaning closer to where her girlfriend needed her the most. With one lick of her tongue up Bea’s slit, Bea moaned out. Allie felt Bea squeeze her hand with every continued lick of her tongue. It wasn’t the best position to be in, but Allie wasn’t going to stop until Bea was a moaning mess.

It wasn’t long until Bea began thrusting her hips up into Allie to get more friction. She had been able to pull one of her hands from Allie’s grip, and she buried her fingers into the back of Allie’s head. She felt the familiar warmth beginning to form in her lower abdomen and with only a few more flicks of Allie’s tongue against her, she let herself go. Her body shook and Allie’s name slipped from her lips over and over.

Once Bea’s orgasm began to subside, Allie placed one last kiss to the inside of Bea’s thigh before standing straight up. She wiped her hand over her mouth as she watched a tired out Bea try to regain her breathing. After Bea was able to control her breathing, she got up from the table and grabbed Allie, pulling her into her embrace. She placed several lazy kisses to the side of Allie’s neck before grabbing her jeans from the floor.

After Bea continued to show her gratitude to Allie, she suggested that they took a shower so they could go pick Debbie up and then the three of them could go out to dinner. When they got out of the shower, Bea collapsed onto the bed. Allie had gotten ahold of her again while they were showering together and she could hardly stand, as Allie was so relentless. Allie got dressed while Bea was still laying on the bed. She climbed onto the redhead and straddled her hips. She leaned down, pressing loving kisses all over her face.

 

“Come on, babe. Get dressed, I’m hungry.” Allie said.

 

“Just give me a minute.” Bea replied. “You’ve worn me out.”

 

“Sorry, I just missed you.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I like it.”

 

“Yeah?” Allie smirked, driving her hips down against Bea.

 

“No, not happening.” Bea pushed Allie over onto the bed and then leaned over her. “I’ve got to get dressed. No more playing around.”

 

As Bea pushed off the bed to make her way to their closet, Allie sat up quickly, grabbing a handful of Bea’s ass, which Bea just pushed Allie’s hand away. Allie laughed and got up from the bed to follow a naked Bea to the closet. Who wouldn’t follow the perfect sway of her delicious hips? When she entered the closet, Bea was standing in front of their row of clothes trying to find something the wear. She walked up behind Bea, sliding her arms around her waist and pressing her lips to her shoulder.

 

“I can’t get enough of you.” Allie said, pressing another kiss to Bea’s shoulder.

 

“No, we can’t.” Bea tried prying herself from Allie’s hold, but it was a lost cause.

 

“I don’t mean that, Bea. I just mean _you_. I can’t get enough of _you_.”

 

Bea smiled and turned her body in Allie’s arms so they were face to face. Allie dropped her eyes between them, taking in the sight of Bea’s naked breasts pressed up against her body. She was brought back to herself when Bea swiped her thumb over her bottom lip. They both leaned in at the same time to bring their lips together.

 

“I love you.” Allie whispered.

 

“I love you too.” Bea replied in the same tone of voice.

 

Allie smiled. She reached her hand up behind Bea’s body and pulled a shirt from its hanger.

 

“You should wear this shirt, it looks hot on you.” She grinned.

 

Bea playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt from Allie. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and went back into the room so she could finish getting dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they finished dressing and getting ready, they drove to Liz’s house to pick up Debbie. When they got there, Debbie was so happy to see her mama. She had given her the biggest hug ever. Bea told Debbie to get her things together because they were going to go out to eat to a Japanese restaurant where the cook cooked in front of you. Debbie had gotten excited and began to get her things together. As Debbie was gathering her things, Bea asked Liz if she wanted to join them, which she said that she’d loved to. When Debbie got her things together, they all left out of Liz’s house and got into Bea’s jeep. Allie jumped into the backseat with Debbie so Liz could sit in the front.

After a short drive from Liz’s house, they had arrived to the Japanese restaurant. Bea gave the hostess her name and they sat on the benches until they were to be called to a table. Once her name was called, they all followed the hostess to a table where they would be seated. They all sat down and was handed a menu as their drink orders were taken.

They all ordered their food and not too long later, their chef who was going to be cooking in front of them arrived. He went over their orders before he began cooking and while he cooked, he held a brief conversation with them all, mainly picking at Debbie. Once he cooked the shrimp and gave samples to the four of them, he put a few to the side so he could do the shrimp toss soon. The shrimp toss was when the chef put a piece on his spatula and would toss the piece of shrimp into their mouths for them to catch. It was something a lot of the Japanese chefs did, and it was quite enjoyable. He tossed two pieces of shrimps to Debbie and she didn’t catch either of them, so he gave her another try and she caught it. He then went to toss a piece to Liz, but she didn’t want to. He then tossed to Bea and she missed the first try, but caught the second try. And with Allie, she caught on her first try.

 

“Way to go, babe.” Bea said, wrapping her arm around Allie.

 

“What can I say,” She began. “I’m good with my mouth.” She said in a whisper, making Bea blush.

 

The chef must have heard because he began laughing, like really laughing. He had to walk away for a moment to contain himself. But when he returned and looked back to Allie and Bea, he just laughed some more. Liz and Debbie were both very confused. Allie sat with a huge smile on her face, while Bea kept her head down in embarrassment.

 

A while later once they got their food and finished eating, they left the restaurant and drove Liz back home so she could get ready to go to the bar. They arrived back home and they all got out of the jeep and headed inside. Debbie stayed glued to Allie’s side for the next hour or so before she finally retreated to her room to get her giant coloring book and coloring utensils. She asked Allie if she could color with her and Allie was happy to, so they went to the kitchen table to start coloring. As Allie and Debbie were coloring, Bea joined them but opted for drawing instead. She used one of the backs of the coloring sheets to draw. She hadn’t drawn in a while, so she figured she would be rusty. But as she continued the quick sketch, she realized that she still had the little talent and she realized how much she enjoyed it, and she loved moments like these when they just had a bit of quality time spent together. When she finished, she leaned back to have a look, only to have a pencil version of Allie staring right back at her. Allie paused her coloring to see what Bea was doing. She looked over to see a soft smile placed on Bea’s face so she looked over the box of coloring utensils to see what Bea was smiling at. When she seen what Bea drew, she pushed the coloring utensils away and pulled the paper that Bea drew on into her hand.

 

“Bea,” She gasped. “You drew this? Just now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow, it’s amazing. I didn’t know you could draw.” Allie gushed.

 

“It’s not that good. I mean, I haven’t drawn in a very long time. Probably haven’t since Deb was a toddler.”

 

“It’s still amazing. Don’t down yourself, babe, it’s really good.” She said, admiring herself on the piece of paper.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do say so.” Allie chirped, standing up from her chair and walking to the refrigerator to pin it on the front. “There. It’s refrigerator worthy.”

 

“It is not.”

 

“It is, and it will stay there until you draw something better.” She walked to Debbie.

 

“I don’t have any good supplies to draw something better.” Bea tried to reason.

 

“Well, then I’ll buy it for you.” She closed the coloring books and then picked Debbie up into her arms. “Let’s go start you a bath.” She winked to Bea as she began walking out of the kitchen.

 

And that’s exactly why Bea wanted, no needed, to marry this woman. She was so supportive and encouraged Bea to do things. Even if she didn’t outright say it, she knew ‘it will stay there until you draw something better’ meant that Bea should pick up that habit again and continue to do it. And Allie was so good with Debbie and right from the beginning, they had just clicked. They were so good with each other that it warmed Bea’s heart. They may have still been young, but damnit, she was Bea’s life. Bea didn’t care, she was going to spent the rest of her life with Allie.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Allie was sitting in her office at work typing up a report on her computer of one of her patients. She was so happy to be back home in her own office, but she also quite missed the Sydney Children’s Hospital. The children there instantly accepted her and was comfortable with her around. They easily talked to her and accepted her help and advice. Allie enjoyed every minute of it, even if she missed her family dearly.

When she finished writing up the report, she printed it and slid it into her patient’s folder to put into the file cabinet. She sat back at her desk and just took a breather for a moment. She put her elbows on her desk and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes drifted to the photo frame on her desk with her, Bea, and Debbie. Bea and Debbie was laughing and her eyes were solely on Bea. A smile formed on her lips as she continued to gaze at the picture. She loved Bea and Debbie to the moon and back. She’d do anything for either of them. They were her family and she was so happy where she was in life right now. She then let her mind wander to the following weekend, she knew that was when their one year anniversary was and she couldn’t believe they had already been together for a year. She felt like she had been in their lives for longer than that. She remembered when her mum would always say that there was someone better than Kim out there for her, but she never believed it. She felt as though Kim was the one for her, but fuck, was she wrong. Bea…Bea was the one for her. And there was no one better than Bea. She just wished that her mum was still alive so that her and Bea could’ve met. Her mum would’ve loved Bea, she had no doubt about that. She was so ready to spend her life with Bea. To spend every minute and every second by Bea’s side, for the next sixty years.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her office door. She told whoever it was that they could come in and once her office door opened, she lifted her gaze to the person walking in. She was surprised to see Veronica standing there. She moved her hands from underneath her head and stood up from her chair. Veronica hesitantly walked into the office and closed the door behind herself.

 

“Veronica.” Allie started. “Please, sit.” She gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk and Veronica sat down, Allie sat back down too. “How are you?”

 

Veronica nodded her head before speaking. “I’m great, I’ve never been better.” She smiled. “I completely the NA program and even did an extra two weeks.”

 

“That’s so great. I’m glad you’re doing good.” Allie smiled. “Will you be returning to work?”

 

“Yes, I will be. But HR is kind of putting me on a suspension. I won’t be allowed to distribute medicine to patients.”

 

“I guess that’s for your own good. So you won’t be tempted to…you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Veronica paused. “Rehab was the hardest thing ever for me to do. I think Med school was easier.” She laughed, which Allie laughed too. “But I wouldn’t be clean today if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you. Really, Allie, it means a lot to me. No one’s ever cared about me like that before.”

 

“You’re welcome, Veronica. I helped you because I didn’t want to see any mistakes happen. I’ve seen, first hand, how drugs can change you. And even though you’ve said you had done drugs for a while, you could’ve easily slipped and done something wrong. I didn’t want to see that happen, so I helped.” Allie explained. “Anyway, you look so much better than the last time I seen you.”

 

Veronica laughed. “Well, I hope so. The last time you seen me, I was going through withdrawals.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Allie’s day at work, she returned home to find Bea cooking dinner. It wasn’t a bad thing to come home to, she was just a little confused as to why Bea was cooking dinner since she was the one who always cooked. She watched Bea move around the kitchen, not noticing her presence yet. She wondered where Debbie was at, but didn’t think too much about it right now.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Allie asked, making Bea jump. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Bea replied. “Uh, no occasion. Just a quiet evening with my girlfriend. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” She walked to Bea and gave her a hug.

 

“Dinner’s almost done, you should go change into something more casual. I’m taking you somewhere after we eat.”

 

Allie placed a soft kiss to Bea’s lips before heading off to their room to change. When she returned to the kitchen, she seen Bea fixing their plates up of what looked to be pot roast. One of Allie’s favorites. She sat at the table as Bea carried their plates over. Bea poured them each a glass of red wine before she sat in the chair across from Allie. As they ate, Allie told Bea about her day at work and how Veronica came back. Bea then told Allie briefly about her day. Once they finished eating, they cleaned the kitchen together and Allie asked where Debbie was, which Bea replied with saying that she was with Franky and Tess.

After they finished cleaning the kitchen, Bea went to their room to grab their helmets for the motor bike and two of her leather jackets. When she returned with the helmets and leather jackets, Allie’s eyes widened.

 

“We…we’re riding your bike?” Allie asked, suddenly nervous.

 

“Yeah. I’ve had it for a few months now and I haven’t been able to enjoy it the way I want to.” She handed one of the leather jackets over to Allie, who grabbed it and then they walked outside to the bike. Bea put on her leather jacket and then climbed onto the bike and slipped her helmet on. She waited for Allie to get on, but she was just standing there. “Come on, get on.”

 

“Bea…”

 

“You’re scared?”

 

Allie nodded her head.

 

“Baby, you have nothing to be scared of. I’m going to drive safely. I won’t put you in harm’s way, I promise.” Bea held her hand out for Allie to grab. “Trust me?”

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and then climbed onto the bike behind Bea. After she put the helmet on, she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend’s body.

 

“Do you trust me, Allie?” Bea asked.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Bea pulled the choke out and then turned the key in the ignition to crank the bike. She twisted the throttle to rev the bike a bit to get it warmed up. She gradually pushed the choke back in as the bike continued to warm up, and once it was finally ready to go, she slowly drove out of the driveway and down the street so she wouldn’t scare her girlfriend. As she continued to drive, she felt her girlfriend’s arms slightly loosen around her body, so she knew Allie was beginning to get comfortable. She was happy to finally be able to drive her bike for longer than ten minutes, and it was especially great because she had her favorite blonde holding on to her.

After a short drive to the city, Bea parked her bike by the Yarra River that was in Melbourne. Allie had climbed off first and then Bea did. They both took off their helmets and Bea grabbed Allie’s hand so they could walk to the benches sat in front of the river. Once they reached the benches, they both sat down, still holding hands and still close to each other. Allie had asked Bea why they were there, and Bea said to watch the sunset over the city. Allie kissed Bea’s cheek before leaning her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

Sitting there together, listening to soft sounds of the river water and watching the sunset beginning to form, Allie couldn’t be any happier. This was such a simple gesture, but it meant everything to Allie. For Bea to just take time out of their evening to drive to the city to watch the sunset was the most heartwarming thing ever. Being in bed together was something she would have looked forward to, but moments like these where it was just them in the comfort of each other, was so appreciated and so wanted. She loved just being close to Bea, and it didn’t have to always be about sex with them. She had plenty of that to look forward to in their future. Just the thought put a smile on her face.

 

“Allie?” Bea said after a while.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“You know my middle name, right?” Bea asked.

 

Allie lifted her head from Bea’s shoulder to look at her. “Yeah, it’s Alice.”

 

Bea nodded her head. “That’s your mums name.”

 

“How’d you know that?”

 

Bea thought for a moment, not wanting to tell Allie she went to her mum’s grave to avoid any questions from her. “Kaz told me when you were in Sydney.”

 

“You saw her when I was gone?”

 

“Yeah, we grabbed a lunch together while Deb was with Franky and Bridget.”

 

“Oh, okay.” She put her head back on Bea’s shoulder.

 

“How come you didn’t tell me your mum’s name was ‘Alice’?”

 

“I don’t know.” Allie replied honestly. “I didn’t think to, I guess.” She paused. “When I first found out your middle name, I was kind of shocked. Like, that’s my mum’s name and to me, it kind of felt like she sent you to me. It was like she knew you were a good person and knew that you would treat me good, so she sent you to me. It’s weird, but that’s how I look at it. I don’t see you as just a coincidence, I see you as this person that was meant to be mine, that we were meant to be together. We’re each other’s seahorse and we’re meant to go through life together.”

 

Bea smiled. “It’s not weird, babe. I think the same thing.” She held out her pinky on her other hand for Allie to grab with her own pinky. “We won’t lose each other, ever.”

 

Allie smiled. “You remember that?”

 

“Course.”

 

Allie wrapped her pinky around Bea’s and connected their lips in a loving kiss. After they separated their lips, Allie laid her head on Bea’s shoulder again.

 

“I’ll take you to meet my mum one of these days.” Allie said.

 

Bea released her hold on Allie’s hand to wrap her arm over her shoulders to hold her close. “I can’t wait.” She put her head on top of Allie’s and they just continued to sit in silence as the sun went down.

 

 

After they watched the sunset at the Yarra River, they got back on Bea’s bike and made their way back home. Allie was a lot more comfortable this time on the bike on the way home and she didn’t feel the need to squeeze her girlfriend’s guts. It didn’t take long to arrive back home and once they did, they went inside and went straight to their room. Bea informed Allie that Debbie would be spending the night with Tess at Franky and Bridget’s house. Bea pulled Allie into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. She slowly took each piece of clothing off the blonde and then told her to turn the shower on to how she liked it before she began to take her own clothes off. Allie stepped into the shower and Bea followed. Once in the shower, Bea placed her hands on Allie’s waist and backed her up under the stream of water. She trailed her hands around to the lower part of Allie’s back and held her close with their foreheads touching. Allie lifted her arms to place around Bea’s neck.

 

“I love you.” Bea whispered loud enough so she could be heard over the stream of water.

 

“I love you too.” Allie replied in the same tone of voice Bea used.

 

Bea connected their lips in a soft kiss as she backed Allie up against the tiled wall. She pressed her pelvis against Allie’s to hold her steady as she reached her hands up to cup Allie’s face. She pulled her head back a little to be able to gaze at the blonde.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Bea said, swiping her thumbs across Allie’s cheeks.

 

Allie smiled. “You say that every time you get me naked.” She joked.

 

“Well, that’s because I only like you for your body.” She joked back. “But I love you for you.”

 

Allie laughed, bringing her hands to cover Bea’s. “Won’t you show me just how much you love me.”

 

“I knew you only loved me because of the way I can make you orgasm.” Bea said, continuing her teasing.

 

Allie smiled, but then her face softened. “No, that’s not why. It’s just a plus.”

 

Instead of responding, Bea just kissed Allie.

 

Over. And over. And over, again.

 

And she showed Allie just how much she loved her. Bringing her that wonderful euphoria feeling.

 

Over. And over. And over, again.

 

They ended their night in a tangled mess wrapped in tangled bedsheets. Allie was still have laid on Bea with Bea running her hand up and down Allie’s naked back. There’s no place she’d rather be than where she was right now; laying naked with a beautiful blonde in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the best bits. Next chapter won't be posted for a couple days, I have to try my best to make sure it's perfect for you all. Thank you for reading and supporting xx


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all lives up to your expectations. Don't be too hard on me ;)
> 
> :) :) :) :)

It was finally the day Bea was supposed to ask Allie to spend the rest of her life with her and to say Bea was nervous, was an understatement. She was completely wrecked. She hardly slept during the night and she was woken up early by a very eager Allie who was ready to celebrate their anniversary in the early hours of the morning. Then after she let Allie have her way, she had fallen asleep only to be woken back up by Allie again a few hours later with breakfast in bed. She had been quiet during breakfast and she felt guilty about that, she just couldn’t shake her nerves. Allie asked her what was wrong, but Bea just brushed her concerns off and told her that everything was okay.

They cuddled in bed a little longer before getting up to get dressed for their work day that was ahead of them. Bea got Debbie dressed and ready as well, and then they went their separate ways as Allie headed off to work and Bea took Debbie to preschool before going to work herself. Allie’s first anniversary surprise was waiting for her at her office. Bea had scheduled that a bouquet of flowers be sent to Allie’s office before she was to get to work. And she hoped they got there in time. As soon as Bea walked into the salon, Maxine could tell Bea was a bit shaken up, so she confronted her about it. She bluntly asked what was making her look so nervous and scared. Bea had then told Maxine her plans for Allie. Maxine wanted to be mad, simply because she hadn’t been told sooner, but she was completely happy for her friend. She told Bea to just try to clear her mind and to take deep breaths. She also assured Bea that Allie would be so happy and that she shouldn’t doubt what Allie’s answer would be, because she knew Allie would say yes. Bea then got a text from Allie saying that she loved the flowers and her.

 

Throughout Bea’s work day, she had relatively calmed down. But then the phone call from the restaurant she was planning on taking Allie called her to verify her reservations, and it had sent Bea into another nerve wracking mess. After she had confirmed the reservations, she called Franky and was telling her that she wanted to change her plans, but Franky had laid it into her by telling her that she was being irrational and she just needed to calm down. Bea knew she was overthinking, she was just nervous.

The plan was that Liz would pick Debbie up from preschool, so Bea and Allie could have their night out. They’d go to a nice restaurant to eat and then from there, Bea had those special plans. Then she had gotten another phone call to verify some other plans she had, and it was all starting to set in. She was doing this, she was going to ask Allie for her hand in marriage. As she sat in her office gazing at the photo of Allie and Debbie on her desk, she knew that this was what she wanted. Allie wasn’t just some temporary person in her life, she was there for good. She was placed in her family for a reason and Bea was just going to seal the deal. Nothing was going to be better than having Allie officially and forever.

 

Bea was leaving the salon after her work shift when her phone began ringing. She fished her phone out of her pocket and seen that it was Allie calling her, so she answered immediately.

 

“Hey, babe. Everything okay?” Bea answered.

 

“Everything’s good. I was just wondering if you were sure you didn’t need me to get Deb? I don’t mind.”

 

“I know you don’t, but Liz has got her. We have plans tonight. Dinner, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember. I don’t know why you insist we do something, you know I’d be fine with just sitting home in our pajamas.”

 

“But it’s _our_ anniversary. Stop being so stubborn and let me do something nice for you.”

 

She heard Allie laugh through the phone. “Fine. Whatever you want, babe.”

 

“This is about us, Allie. We can do nice things together. So, we’re doing this.”

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

Bea laughed. “I’ll see you at home. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Drive safe.”

 

“You too.” Bea said before hanging up the phone.

 

Bea got into her jeep and began driving. She had one stop to make on her way home and it was to the dress shop. She ordered Allie a dress for their anniversary and she wanted her to wear it for their date night. The dress was due for pick up and she couldn’t wait to see it. She knew that Allie would look gorgeous in it.

She arrived to the dress shop and after she gave the worker her name, she was given the dress. She unzipped the bag it was in so she could look at it. And it was even better looking than the picture. It was a short navy-blue dress that hugs the waist. The dress buckled at the back of the neck and the part of the dress that covered the upper part of the chest was a see-through material. She zipped the bag back up and walked out of the shop so she could go home.

Once she arrived home, Allie was already there. She got the dress bag out of the back seat and made her way to the entrance of her home. She opened the front door and was instantly bombarded by Allie. Allie plastered kisses all over Bea’s face and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s body. Allie continued her kiss attack on Bea, making Bea laugh. Bea managed to walk fully into the house and shut the door behind herself all while Allie was still attacking her face with soft, wet kisses.

 

“Allie,” Bea laughed. “Why are you kissing me?”

 

“Because I’m so happy.” She kissed Bea’s jaw. “And I love you.” She continued kissing along Bea’s jaw.

 

Bea laughed again and she brought her shoulder up to her ear because Allie’s kissing was beginning to tickle her skin. Allie pulled away with a smile on her face, she ran her fingers through Bea’s hair before pulling her closer to give her a gentle kiss to the lips. When she pulled away again, she noticed the dress bag that Bea was holding.

 

“What’s that?” She asked, gesturing to the bag.

 

“Oh, it’s for you. I want you to wear it when we go to dinner.” She handed the bag over to Allie, which Allie happily accepted.

 

“I have something for you.” Allie said, turning to walk through to the living room.

 

Allie easily laid the dress bag over the back of the sofa and as she went to the kitchen to get her gift for Bea, Max was laying in there on one of the rugs chewing on a toy of his. She grabbed the gift bag after petting Max and headed back into the living room where Bea was waiting for her. She guided Bea around the sofa so they could sit down. After they sat down, Allie handed the gift bag over to Bea.

 

“Happy anniversary.” Allie said with a smile.

 

Bea returned the smile and reached her hand into the bag. She ended up pulling out a scrapbook that Allie had made of their entire first year together. It was filled with every picture that they had ever taken together the past year, with some that had Debbie in them too, and every note that they had left one another and a list of firsts that Allie shared with Bea.

As Bea continued to flip through the pages, her eyes would fill with more tears. The gift was simple, but it was so special to her. And the fact that Allie made it with her own hands, made it even that much more special to her. Bea closed the book and laid it on her lap. She pulled Allie into her arms and held onto her, and Allie held onto Bea. Bea kissed the side of Allie’s head.

 

“Thank you, Allie. I love it.”

 

“You’re welcome, babe.”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s face and kissed her. Allie tried to heat up their kiss, but Bea didn’t let it happen, she knew they were on a schedule.

 

“We can’t.” Bea said. “We have to get ready to go.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yeah, I made the reservations early. We need to be there in a couple of hours.”

 

“Why did you make it so early?” Allie asked, standing up and grabbing the dress bag.

 

Bea just shrugged in response and stood up as well. She knew exactly why she made the dinner reservations early. She needed it to still be daylight outside after dinner for her last surprise for Allie. She needed for it to be very visible.

They retreated to their bedroom together to start getting ready. And they took a shower separately because Bea knew Allie would make them late. After they both showered, Allie finally pulled the dress out of the bag and she gasped. She thought the dress was absolutely beautiful and she couldn’t wait to put it on. She dressed in the bathroom while Bea dressed in the closet, which Allie thought was kind of odd but she didn’t say anything.

Allie was curling her hair when Bea appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Allie almost dropped the curling wand from how Bea looked, and Bea wasn’t doing any better either. She knew Allie would look gorgeous in the dress, but seeing her wearing it put her imagination to shame. They were both practically drooling over each other. Bea was wearing close fitting navy-blue dress pants with a white button up shirt tucked in and a navy-blue vest. Bea left the top two buttons left undone as she wasn’t wearing a tie.

 

Allie was the first to speak after they finished eye-fucking each other. “Are you trying to get me to skip dinner?”

 

Bea shook her head as she laughed.

 

“Then stop making yourself look so fucking delicious.” She added.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Bea replied, trailing her eyes all over Allie’s body.

 

Allie went to step to Bea, but Bea held her arm up, signaling for her to stop. “Nah, no funny business.”

 

“It’s not funny business, it’s _feel good_ business.” Allie smirked.

 

Bea playfully scoffed. Then walked further into the bathroom so she could finish getting ready.

 

* * *

 

 

They were finished getting ready and they looked so good together. With both of them wearing navy-blue, they looked like they could rule the world. And in their minds, they probably were. They took a couple pictures together, per Allie’s request. They grabbed their things and headed out of the house to go to dinner.

Bea pulled up to restaurant not long later, revealing to Allie that they were eating at a Steak Restaurant for their anniversary. Bea was beginning to get nervous again and she tried her hardest to ignore what she was feeling. She helped Allie out of the car and they walked together to the entrance of the restaurant, with Bea’s hand protectively rested on Allie’s lower back as they walked. When they entered the restaurant, Bea gave her name to the hostess and they were seated right away.

The table they were sat at was small so they were sitting close. They ordered their drinks and they were left alone for a bit. Bea reached her hands across the table and grabbed ahold of Allie’s.

 

“You look beautiful.” Bea said.

 

Allie knew Bea was being serious, so decided to not joke around. “Thank you, babe. You do too, stunning even.”

 

Bea traced her thumbs across Allie’s knuckles, a soft smile on her face. She was nervous, and she knew Allie could tell. It wasn’t hard to read Bea, she wasn’t exactly good at hiding what she felt. Even though Franky, Maxine, her dad, and Kaz all told her that Allie would say ‘yes’ to her proposal, she just couldn’t shake that little feeling of doubt she had. Sure, Allie was here now, but would she always? She was young, had a good job, and she could probably have anyone she wanted. She didn’t have to stay around to have the responsibility of Debbie, but she was, and that’s why Bea felt like it was all too good to be true. Their relationship and their love was so much like a fairytale, and fairytales only happened in books. Or so they say. But being with Allie, she knew that wasn’t true. Allie was her fairytale. Bea woke up every morning and gave herself a small pinch to make sure it was all real, and what scared her the most was that it was real. She was scared that one day she would wake up and Allie would be gone or that Allie would get taken from her. And that’s why the whole love thing scared her, she didn’t ever want to feel the heartbreak that came after love. Whether it be from Allie leaving voluntarily or involuntarily.

Bea didn’t even know she had a frown on her face or that a few tears had fallen from her eyes until she felt Allie’s gentle touch wipe away all the doubts escaping her eyes. She looked up into those pretty blue orbs that were so full of concern and love, and she could’ve cried some more. What did she do in this life to deserve someone like Allie? Was she even worthy of the love she was giving? She was brought out of her thought by Allie’s soft voice.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Allie asked, still using her thumbs to wipe away any trial of sadness that was left on Bea’s face.

 

 _Sweetie_.

 

Bea’s face softened, she licked her dry lips. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry.” She grabbed a napkin and wiped at her face, taking a deep breath afterwards.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Allie said. “Tell me.” She urged. “Please.”

 

“I’m just…trying to wrap my head around on how I got to deserve someone like you.”

 

Allie slumped her shoulders. “Bea, I told you…it’s not about that we deserved one another, we were _meant_ for each other. We always were. It just took us a bit of time to find each other because Debbie was meant to be in the picture too and if you had found me sooner, then we wouldn’t have Deb.” She explained. “When you use the word deserve, it makes it sound like what we have is a reward. I’m not a reward and neither are you. We went through our own paths of life to eventually find each other, to eventually find the person we were meant to be with. We’re meant to be, it has nothing to do with deserving.” She grabbed Bea’s hands, bringing them up to her lips to kiss each set of knuckles. “You understand?”

 

Bea nodded her head.

 

“Stop doubting what we have. I’m here, and I’m staying. I’m not going anywhere.” Allie added. “And I will say that to you every day if I have to because it’s true. I’m in this for the long haul, okay? You’re going to have to put up with me for the next sixty years.”

 

“Sixty years?” Bea smiled. “That’s a long time.”

 

“It is, but I wouldn’t want to spend that time with anyone else.” She squeezed Bea’s hands. “Just face it, we’re going to be old and wrinkly and still getting it on like a couple of rabbits.” She laughed when Bea scrunched her face up.

 

“Oh, god. You just made my imagination run wild.” Bea said, imagining an old version of her and Allie getting it on.

 

“Good.” Allie laughed. “We’ll be a couple of old ladies with one or two hip replacements, but that won’t stop us. We may be slower and more fragile, but we’ll get the job done.” She continued her laughter when Bea groaned. “I mean seriously, they’d probably have to keep us separated at the nursing home.”

 

Bea shook her head. “Can old people even…you know, orgasm?”

 

Allie laughed again. “Yes! They’re old, not dead!” She answered. “But see, now you’re thinking about it.” She teased.

 

“I am not!”

 

“You are, you so are!” She continued her teasing, laughing when Bea’s face turned red. “Fuck, you’re perfect. _So_ perfect.”

 

Bea downed her head, not even bothering to try to deny because in Allie’s eyes, she may have been perfect.

 

Not long later after their food orders were taken, the food had arrived. Bea ordered steak with sliced carrots and rice and Allie ordered grilled chicken with a baked potato and broccoli. As they began eating, Allie found herself eating off of Bea’s plate more than her own. She didn’t really like what she had chosen, saying that Bea’s food tasted better when Bea asked why she kept eating off her plate. Eventually, Bea reached over and grabbed Allie’s plate to switch with her own. She gave Allie the food she ordered and she settled for eating Allie’s dish. Allie tried to protest at first, saying that she would stop eating Bea’s food, but Bea ignored her. She didn’t mind switching plates of food with Allie, it wasn’t a big deal. She wanted Allie to enjoy the food, so she just switched. After they finished eating their main dish, Bea ordered a slice of chocolate cake for them to share. Which Allie was happy about.

Once they finished at the restaurant, Bea paid the bill and they left to go to the car. As Bea began driving down the road, Allie noticed that Bea wasn’t going in the direction of home, so she asked where they were going and Bea just replied with saying that it was a surprise. And not long later, they pulled up to the beach. Allie got out first and that left Bea with time to check her phone for messages, just seeing one from Franky.

 

_Franky: You got this, Red._

Bea didn’t reply, she would later. She got out of the jeep and began taking her shoes off, telling Allie to do the same. When they took their shoes off, Bea tossed them into the backseat. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and they walked towards the sand. Once Bea’s feet the warm sand, she sighed in satisfaction. It had felt so good on her bare feet.

 

Allie wondered why they were on the beach. No one else was there, it was just them two. The sky was beginning to turn a shade of orange and looking over at the water, the sun was reflecting against it. She had felt Bea release her hand not too long ago, and the few times she looked behind her to see if Bea was still walking, she was. It was a little chilly out, but not too bad. Bea hadn’t said anything, so it didn’t make sense to her why they were walking on the beach. But she didn’t ask it, she just kept walking. Then she heard it. It sounded like a small plane so she looked up at the sky seeing an aerial plane flying a banner. She figured it was just some sort of ad, so she looked back ahead of herself and continued walking. But as the plane got closer, she looked to it again. This time being able to read and see what was on the banner. _Will you marry me?_ Allie smiled. ‘What a lucky couple,’ she thought. Then she stopped walking. There was no one else on the beach besides her and Bea. She turned around to see Bea kneeling down on one knee with a black box held in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

 

Bea gasped out a nervous laugh as her own eyes were filling up with tears. “I never thought that I would ever be in this position right now, but then I never thought of a lot of things until you came into my life.” Bea began, her voice wavering with nerves. “I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I love seeing you with Debbie and seeing how great of a mother you are to her. I want you forever and always, for the next _sixty years_.” She took a deep breath. “Allie Elizabeth Novak, will you marry me?”

 

Allie choked out a sob. “Oh my god.” She mumbled. Her knees were beginning to weaken beneath her. “…yes…yes!”

 

Bea’s heart fluttered with happiness and relief. She stood up as she took the ring out of the box and went to grab Allie’s hand to put it on her finger, but Allie slung her arms around Bea’s neck instead. They sagged down to the sand beneath them, Allie a crying mess into Bea’s neck.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Bea said, holding her arms tight around Allie. Her saying that only sent Allie into another hysteric crying episode.

 

Allie couldn’t believe it. She had no idea that Bea would propose to her. She wasn’t expecting that, not now and not anytime soon. She was never going to push marriage onto Bea, she was going to let her decide when she wanted to. And fuck, she did not expect that at all. She was so happy, she couldn’t stop crying. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her tears were freely falling. That fucking banner was for her, and just that thought sent a new wave of tears through her eyes. Eventually, Allie pulled back slightly to look Bea in the face.

 

“I didn’t mean to-” Bea started, but was interrupted by Allie’s lips against her own.

 

Allie kissed Bea like her life depended on it. And when she finally pulled away, they were both having to catch their breaths.

 

“You sure you want to spend forever with me?” Bea asked.

 

“I’m completely sure. There’s no doubt.” Allie answered. “Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Bea smiled. “You haven’t even looked at the ring, it could be fake.” She joked.

 

“Bea, I don’t even care. You could’ve proposed to me with a donut and my answer would’ve still been the same. So, fake or not, I will wear it proudly. Because a ring doesn’t matter to me, you do.”

 

“I wish you would’ve told me that sooner. Could’ve saved heaps of money.” She teased some more, holding the ring between their bodies so Allie could see it.

 

Allie looked down at the ring and it was stunning. Bea grabbed Allie’s left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, so happy that it was a perfect fit. Allie kissed Bea and then examined the ring some more. It was of platinum material with small diamond gemstones going down the band of the ring. Thin metal prong-like “claws” extended up from the band to hold the rather large diamond in place. The diamond was of a round cut and very clean looking. Allie softly laughed when she looked from the ring and back to Bea’s eyes.

 

“This must have been expensive and you didn’t need to do that.” Allie said.

 

“I know, but you deserve it. I told your mum that I would always treat you like the queen you are, so it doesn’t matter. I love you more than anything, and when I saw this ring I just had to get it for you.”

 

“My mum?” Allie asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

 

Bea’s face softened. “Oh, yeah…uh, I…I went to your mum’s grave when you were in Sydney and I sat there for a bit and talked to her.” She said, watching as Allie’s eyes filled with tears again. “I’m sorry. I know some people have a safe place and I figured that must have been yours, but I wanted her to know that I was going to marry you.”

 

“Bea…” Allie cried.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” She said. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done. Thank you.” She pressed her lips against Bea’s.

 

Bea tasted the saltiness from Allie’s tears in their kiss, so she pulled away to wipe Allie’s tears.

 

“I love you.” Bea said.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Bea smiled, pulling Allie towards her. She held her against her body as they continued to hug.

 

“You’re going to be my wife.” Bea gushed, tightening her hold on Allie. “My fiancée.”

 

Allie smiled. “I can’t wait.” She pulled slightly back away from Bea. “But right now, you need to take me home or I’m going to fuck you right here.”

 

Bea’s stomach flipped with butterflies. She stood up, pulling Allie up with her, and practically dragged her to her jeep so they could leave.

 

Allie totally missed the professional photographer Bea had hired.

 

* * *

 

 

They couldn’t even manage to leave the beach. Allie ended up pushing Bea into the backseat and made sweet love to her there. They were laying in the backseat, Bea on her back across the seats with Allie laying on top of her. They were completely naked and they hoped no one showed up.

Allie was laying with her head on Bea’s shoulder and her left hand’s fingers drawing shapes over her collarbone. Bea lightly skimmed her fingers up and down Allie’s back. As Allie used her fingers to draw shapes on Bea’s skin, her eyes were kept solely on the ring that was placed on her ring finger, and she smiled. She couldn’t believe it. Bea was going to be her wife, she was going to be Bea’s wife. Her life was complete. She would have happily stayed dating Bea forever, but she was so happy that they were going to be getting married. And she couldn’t wait to tell everyone. Then she thought of Debbie, and how she was going to be able to watch her grow up to become such a wonderful young woman. She was officially going to be in their family. She smiled again, tucking her face into Bea’s neck. Feeling Bea kiss the side of her head.

 

“I want to talk to you about something.” Bea said.

 

Allie tilted her head up to look at Bea and then she slowly extracted herself from Bea’s body. They sat side by side in the backseat as they dressed themselves. Once they were dressed again, Bea pulled Allie into her body and kept an arm wrapped around her. It had been on Bea’s mind ever since marriage first entered her thoughts, and now was the time to talk to Allie about it. Bea took a deep breath, and she could feel that Allie was nervous.

 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s just a simple question.” Bea said, and Allie nodded her head. “I’ve been thinking about it quite a lot and I know what I want to happen, but I don’t want to just force you to do it, I want you to be up for it too.” She started. “It won’t be able to happen until we’re officially married, but I want you to know about it now so we’re both on the same page.” She looked towards Allie. “I would like for you to adopt Debbie after we’re married so you can be her official parent in the eyes of the law. So you’ll have complete legal rights to her and be able to have responsibility over her along with me. We’d go to county court so you can file for step parent adoption, and I hate that word because you are her mum. I know it’s a big deal and it’s a lot to think about, but you have plenty of time.”

 

Allie just couldn’t take it anymore, fresh tears escaped her eyes and she covered her face. Bea had no idea how all of this was meaning to her; the banner on the plane, the proposal, Bea talking to her mum at the grave, and asking for her to adopt Debbie. All through her life, she never imagined she’d be getting married and be a mother. She clung to Bea and cried into her shoulder.

 

“You’ve done lots of crying this evening, Alliecat.” Bea said softly.

 

“Well, if you haven’t been so fucking perfect, then I wouldn’t be crying.” Allie said. She sat up from Bea’s embrace and wiped her eyes. “Bea, I’d love to adopt Debbie. To officially be her mother would mean the absolute world to me.” She grabbed Bea’s face and connected their lips in a loving kiss. “Are you sure?”

 

“One-hundred percent.” Bea answered. “I would want nothing more.”

 

Allie smiled, leaning forward to kiss Bea again.

 

This day has been the best day ever for Allie, set aside the day she met Bea. She gets to marry the woman of her dreams and spend the rest of her life at the redhead’s side. She couldn’t think of a better deal than that. She couldn’t wait to find out what their future had in store for them; what their family would be like, to know if they’d always want each other the way they do now, if they’d always live in the house they were in now. She wanted to know all of that and she couldn’t wait to find out. And that was the beauty of it all, she’d be spending her life finding out the answers to her simple questions.

 

This day, this anniversary, this life, was completely _Perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought? I need to know :((((   
> Did it live up to your expectations? 
> 
> BALLIE <3333


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay for this update, I also apologize for no forewarning about a late update. I had planned to update way sooner, but I took a little trip to go visit some family and it was completely planned at the last minute, and a few of you knew that.

It had been a week since Bea’s proposal, and Allie was still buzzing. She probably told Kaz hundreds of times how happy and excited she was. She couldn’t get over it, and she probably never will. Allie had told Bea that she wanted to get her a ring and Bea said that it wasn’t necessary, and that had sent them into a disagreement. Allie was angry at Bea for being stubborn and Bea didn’t even know why she was angry at Allie, she just was. And they had both gotten a stern talking to by a witty five-year old. It seemed to work because Bea agreed to let Allie buy her a ring, but she only wanted something simple, nothing flash. And Allie was perfectly fine with that. But Allie had found the whole argument amusing, as it was their first argument as an engaged couple. She couldn’t wait to see what their future arguments would be about; if they were going to be silly or if they were actually going to be about something that should be argued about. Nevertheless, it just meant that she and Bea were going to have a future together.

 

When Bea and Allie told Debbie that they were getting married, they both explained to Debbie that they loved each other very much and that they just wanted to get everyone together so that they could proclaim their love in front of everyone and be married. Debbie seemed to understand and it wouldn’t be any different for her since Allie was around all the time still. Bea and Allie hadn’t talked much about the wedding yet, but they did tell Debbie that she was going to be the flower girl at the wedding. And once they told Debbie what a flower girl was, Debbie was excited.

Bea had called her dad a couple of days after her proposal to tell him that she did it, that she was now an engaged woman to another beautiful woman. Once Bea told him, he yelled through the phone and practically made Bea deaf. He was beyond happy for his daughter. And he wanted to help with the wedding, but Bea said no. He begged Bea to let him since he wasn’t able to help with her first marriage, but Bea wasn’t budging. He then suggested that she at least let him help with their honeymoon getaway, and since Bea seen that her dad wasn’t going to give up, she agreed to that. Her dad then yelled again in happiness and told Bea to think about what they wanted to do for the honeymoon with Allie, so he could start looking into it.

The morning after the engagement, Franky seen the ring on Allie’s finger and grabbed both Bea and Allie into the biggest hug. She told them both that she was so happy and that she was going to throw them an engagement party, which both of them had said that wasn’t necessary, but Franky didn’t care. She was going to through the biggest engagement party because that’s what they deserved. Bea knew how expensive those kind of party’s can get, and she didn’t want Franky to do that for them. And again, Franky didn’t care. She was determined to get the party on.

Bea and Allie told Liz together about their engagement over lunch one day. Liz was so happy and excited, and she couldn’t wait to attend the wedding. She asked them both if they wanted a big wedding or a small, and they both responded saying that they wanted a small wedding with their closest friends and family. And that was the thing about Allie, she didn’t want anything extravagant. She wanted to do whatever Bea wanted and whatever Bea felt comfortable with. Liz also wanted to help with the wedding and Bea also refused her help. Then Liz got serious with her saying that she was going to help and that since it was her first _real_ wedding then Bea needed to get over it. So, Liz kindly asked Bea what she could do to help with the wedding again, and Bea decided to just let Liz pay for the venue when they had chosen one. Liz agreed with it.

When Bea told Maxine the day after the engagement at work, Maxine wanted to close the salon for the day and go celebrate, but Bea said they had lots of work to do so celebrating so soon wasn’t an option. Maxine was so happy for her friend. She knew how Bea was with Harry and she knew all about that toxic relationship. So, seeing Bea now so happy with Allie, she was extremely content knowing her friend would be okay. Bea had found her person in this life, and Maxine couldn’t be happier.

 

 

No one at Allie’s job had noticed that she was engaged, and she was completely fine with it because she didn’t want anyone to make a big deal about it. And since she and Veronica were growing closer and closer ever since Veronica came back to work, she thought she would have noticed the new addition to her ring finger, but she hadn’t. And Allie was definitely happy about that, knowing how much of a big deal Veronica would’ve made about it.

Allie was walking down the hospital halls with one of her coworkers, Dave. He was around a couple years older than her and he worked as a nurse to one of Allie’s patients, so she regularly initiated conversations with him. And even though Allie showed no interest, he was still such a flirt. Allie couldn’t lie, he was a handsome fella, but that’s where it ended. She had no attraction to males, beyond friendship. And besides, Bea was the only one for her. She and Dave stopped just in front of her office when she noticed his gaze drop to her left hand. His eyes lingered back up and he had a smile on his face.

 

“You’re engaged?” Dave asked.

 

“Yeah, it just happened.” She smiled, thinking of Bea.

 

“Wow, that’s awesome.” He said. “He’s a lucky guy.” He shot her his dazzling smile that could knock other women off their feet, but not Allie.

 

Allie laughed. “Dave, have you ever been in my office?”

 

“No?”

 

“Well, if you had, then you would’ve known that I’m not with a man.” She said, watching him furrow his eyebrows together. “I’m engaged to a woman.”

 

“Oh, shit. Really?” He asked, Allie nodding her head. “I had no idea you were…into women. I mean, nothing’s wrong with that, obviously. I just…why didn’t I know that?”

 

Allie laughed again. “I kind of like to keep my private life… _private_. And besides, I didn’t know how everyone would react to the whole _me being a lesbian_ thing. Not many people are okay with that.”

 

“Fuck what other people think. Your happiness is what matters.” He said. “I don’t think anyone here would care. Just look at our boss, he’s gay.”

 

Allie’s mouth dropped open. “No!”

 

“Yes!” Dave said with a laugh. “I found out a few months ago. I walked into his office and he was in there with his _man friend_ doing things I shouldn’t have seen.”

 

“Fuck.” She laughed. “But he always flirts with the female nurses?”

 

Dave scoffed. “That’s just a front. No one knows about him except me, and now you.”

 

“Why would he want that to be kept a secret?”

 

“I don’t know. Private life like you said.” He answered.

 

Allie just shook her head in disbelief. She was definitely going to be keeping a close eye on her boss from now on.

 

“So,” He began again. “Show me what this fiancée of yours looks like.” He grinned.

 

Allie playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door to her office, motioning her arm for him to follow. She sat in her chair behind her desk and grabbed the picture frame of her, Bea, and Debbie and handed it to Dave. She watched as he examined the picture, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

“Shit, Novak.” He chuckled. “Now I know why you’ve been wanting to keep her private. She’s hot!”

 

Allie laughed. “I know she is, and I better not hear that come out of your mouth again. She’s mine.” She shot him a daring, but playful, glare.

 

He set the frame on Allie’s desk and threw his hands up in a surrender. “No worries, I don’t mess with taken property.” He laughed. “But seriously though, she’s beautiful. If I had a woman like that under my arm, I would want everyone to know. Don’t keep her too private.”

 

“I don’t. Only you lot here is the only ones that doesn’t know about her. Well, you and Veronica do, nobody else.”

 

He nodded his head. “Is that y’alls daughter?” He indicated to Debbie.

 

Allie was about to say that she was Bea’s, but she could just hear Bea’s response to that. “Yeah, she’s our daughter. Debbie.”

 

He smiled. “She’s beautiful. She looks like a mini-you.”

 

Allie laughed. Debbie was all Bea. There was no way Debbie looked like Allie, but Allie didn’t say anything, she just agreed. She glanced at the clock in her office and stood up.

 

“You better get back to work.” She said, walking around her desk to show him out. “And I expect my candy bar by the end of the day, thank you.” She teased.

 

“I’ll have it to you before you leave.” He said, walking out of her office. “See you later.”

 

“Later, Dave.” She said before closing her office door and going back around her desk.

 

Allie clicked on her computer and opened the files for her current patients to see their progress with their medicines and other notes the different nurses may have jotted down. Then her phone chimed, looking down at it to see a text from Bea.

 

_Bea: Home early. I miss you :( hurry home, I have something for you ;)_

Allie smiled as she typed out a response.

 

_Allie: Aw, babe. I miss you too. I can’t wait to find out ;)_

She couldn’t wait to get home to her amazing fiancée. And when she got home, she was going to show Bea just how amazing she was.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea’s winky face obviously meant she had something _fun_ planned for the two of them and Allie couldn’t wait to find out. She had grown impatient when it was the last hour of her shift because time had been dragging along. When her shift was finally over, she had to stay over for another half hour because her boss decided to go over a list of invoices with her. Something she was clearly not happy about. At that moment, she could care less about the new stupid fucking clinical notepads her boss ordered. She just wanted to get home to her fiancée and see what was waiting for her. As she got into her car to leave, she received another text from Bea saying that her surprise was still waiting on her and that if she didn’t hurry home then she was going to fix it herself. The text alone made Allie’s panties wet. Just the thought of Bea touching herself made Allie groan with want. Bea knew exactly how to work Allie up. Her arousal was growing with every mile she got closer to home. She could not wait to get home to get her hands on Bea.

 

As soon as she entered the house, she dropped her bag and keys down on the small table by the front door and made her way through the house in search of a certain redhead. When she saw Bea in the kitchen digging through things in the refrigerator, she grinned and began walking towards Bea while beginning to unbutton the buttons on her shirt. She managed to unbutton all the buttons on her shirt before she reached Bea, then she threw the shirt so that it landed over the back of Bea’s head. Bea stood up and turned around, pulling the shirt from her head. Just as Bea pulled the shirt from her head, Allie grabbed Bea and pulled her from the refrigerator, pushing her towards the counter. Confusion all over Bea’s face.

 

“Allie, what are you-” Bea was cut off by Allie’s lips on her own. Allie was kissing her with such a hunger.

 

Allie moved her lips from Bea’s and began trailing kisses down Bea’s neck, her hands going to the front of Bea’s pants to unbutton them.

 

“Oh, god, Bea.” Allie muttered against Bea’s neck. “You make me so unbelievably turned on.”

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

“Oh, now you’re acting all innocent.” She zipped the zipper down on Bea’s pants, using her fingers to trail against the hem of her underwear in a teasing way. “You said you had something for me and that if I didn’t hurry home you were going to fix it yourself.” She planted a soft kiss to Bea’s pulse point. “So, tell me, Bea. What’s the surprise?” She dipped her fingers into Bea’s pants, not going all the way into them.

 

Bea inhaled deeply. She reached her hand across the counter and grabbed a box, holding it out for Allie to see. “I went to the supermarket earlier and I thought it’d be fun if we made this together. I know you like this kind of stuff.”

 

Allie looked to the box and then back to Bea. “Fudge?”

 

“I thought of you when I saw it and…yeah, fudge. The chewy kind.”

 

Allie scoffed and withdrew her hand from Bea’s pants. She walked to where her shirt was on the floor and picked it back up, putting it on.

 

“You like chocolate.” Bea said. “We’ve never made fudge before, I thought it’d be fun.” She saw Allie roll her eyes. “What’s wrong? You don’t like fudge?”

 

“No, I do.” Allie sighed. “It’s just…your text messages were misleading. I thought you…ya know.”

 

Bea smiled, it all making sense to her now. “You thought I was wanting sex.”

 

Allie crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders.

 

Bea held her hand out. “Come here.” She said softly.

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand and Bea pulled her swiftly against her body.

 

“Fudge can wait.” She said. “I’ve got a sexy blonde that needs tending to.”

 

“Don’t you wanna eat the fudge?”

 

Bea leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Allie’s. “I wanna eat you.”

 

Allie’s pupils dilated with Bea’s words and before she knew it, she was being lifted off her feet and carried to their room.

 

 

After Bea made Allie come with her tongue more than once, she headed to the kitchen to prep for their fudge making while Allie went into the shower. When Allie returned to the kitchen after her shower, she asked where Debbie was since she hadn’t seen the little nugget at all while she’s been home.

 

“She went to the new art museum with Bridget. Franky doesn’t like going to that kind of stuff, so I told her she could take Deb if she wanted, and she did.” Bea answered, stirring the fudge mix in a bowl.

 

Allie walked to Bea, dipping her finger into the bowl and then licking her finger clean, putting on a show of her tongue, making Bea shake her head. “So, when’s this party Franky’s wanting to have for us?”

 

“Tomorrow night.”

 

“Shit. It’s so soon.” Allie said. “Can I invite Veronica?”

 

“Franky couldn’t wait, she wanted to do it sooner rather than later. And you can invite whoever you want, babe.” She leaned over to give Allie a soft kiss.

 

“What about Debbie?”

 

“I have to find someone to watch her. I don’t want her around whatever crazy shit Franky has planned.” Bea said with an eyeroll. “But I’m going to ask her what she has planned and if it’s nothing too crazy, then I’ll just bring Deb along.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Allie grabbed a pan from the cabinet to pour the fudge mix into. “Now, let’s get this baby cooking so I can eat it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night of their engagement party that Franky planned and they were driving to where Franky told them to go with a very cranky Debbie in the backseat. When Bea asked Franky about her plans, Franky said that there was going to be very little alcohol and it just going to be a small party to celebrate her and Allie’s love, so it was very much okay for Debbie to come along. But now with Debbie being a fussy five-year old, Bea was growing aggravated and she wished that she had got someone to just watch her because she knew she was going to be a pain in her ass all night. Allie could tell that Bea was aggravated with Debbie so she tried to calm Bea, which didn’t work. Debbie was just being stubborn and was making things difficult, and Allie teased Bea saying that Debbie was just taking after her.

They pulled up to the address Franky sent them and it was a barn in the middle of a piece of vacant land. There were lights hanging from the trees that connected along a wire to the barn. It was dark out, so the many lights really illuminated the area. There was a fire pit with stacks of hay around it for sitting. Bea got out of the jeep and Allie followed, getting Debbie from the backseat. As they walked up to the entrance of the barn, Franky walked out with Tess by her side and Debbie instantly cheered up. She wiggled from Allie’s arms and went to Tess, giving her a hug. Then they grabbed each other’s hand and ran off together. Bea scoffed, mumbling something along the lines of Debbie being a little shit. Franky laughed and then pushed the barn doors open revealing that their friends were already there and decorations on the inside. As they walked in, everyone yelled ‘congratulations’ to them and Bea grabbed Allie’s hand. She was so happy.

On the inside, lights were hanging from the ceiling and a few tables with chairs were scattered around. Franky had a table set up with pizza, cupcakes, and drinks on it. There was also a make-shift photo booth. There was a banner hanging in the photo booth that said ‘engaged’ and there was also another one hanging over the food display that said ‘future Mrs. & Mrs.’. Bea couldn’t lie, Franky had done a fantastic job with decorating for the small party. There was one thing that Bea insisted for this engagement party, and that was that nobody buy them gifts. She only wanted everyone around to have a good time and celebrate, not people give her and Allie gifts. It just wasn’t necessary in Bea’s eyes.

Debbie and Tess had joined everyone inside of the barn to eat pizza and cupcakes before retreating back outside to go swing on the tire swing. They had been outside for about an hour while everyone was inside talking and laughing. Veronica showed up with Dave a few minutes before pizza got served, so they were able to eat along with everyone. Allie was happy they showed up, but then not so happy when they began telling embarrassing stories of her of their times at work. Allie had been so embarrassed, but she laughed because she knew it was all just fun and games. There was no reason for her to be angry about it anyway.

Dave was happy to meet Bea. He was happy to know that there was someone good for Allie. When Allie first started working at the hospital, he thought she was a very beautiful woman, but he would have never made a move. He knew how open he was with his flirting and he saw how it never phased Allie, but that didn’t stop him. He figured that one day it would catch her attention, but it never did. He wondered why, and it eventually made sense to him once he found out that Allie was attracted to women; more specifically to Bea.

 

“Is Debbie and Tess still outside?” Bea asked Allie after everyone resorted to listening to Maxine talk about how she and Bea were planning to do some small renovations to the salon.

 

“I think so. I’ll go check on them.” Allie said, patting Bea’s knee before standing up.

 

Just as Allie stood up from the chair and was about to start walking, the doors to the barn burst open. Everyone turned their heads to see Tess.

 

“Franky!” Tess yelled.

 

Franky stood up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Debbie!” Tess said, running back out the barn.

 

Bea hadn’t really let the words settle to her brain, but once she had, she jumped from her seat so fast that it flung from underneath her. Bea took off running to the doors of the barn, Franky and Allie right behind her, along with the rest of everyone.

Bea pushed the barn doors open and went into the direction she heard the cries coming from. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was rushing through her body. She was trying to prepare herself for whatever she was about to see, but nothing would be able to help her stay calm. She did not like the thought of Debbie being hurt in any way.

As Bea rushed around the corner to the back outside area of the barn, she saw Debbie lying in the dirt clutching her arm and Tess kneeling beside her. Once she noticed she had stopped running, she began on her way back to Debbie again. When she reached Debbie, she dropped to the ground next to her daughter. Debbie had tears streaming down her face, Bea had absolutely no idea what was wrong.

 

“Oh, my god!” Allie gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Bea! Her arm!”

 

Bea looked from Allie down to the arm Debbie was clutching. It was clearly broken. Just in the middle area of her forearm, her bone was bowed out from her arm, but it didn’t break the skin. Bea was freaking out, she didn’t know what to do. With Debbie’s cries of pain and Allie repeating ‘oh my god’ over and over again, her thoughts were clouding and she was shocked.

 

“Tess, what happened?” Franky asked.

 

“She fell off the tire swing.” Tess answered, her voice full of worry. Franky bent over and scooped her up into her arms.

 

“Bea, what the hell are you doing?!” Franky exclaimed. “You need to get Debbie to the hospital!”

 

Bea was brought back to herself. She wormed her arms under Debbie’s body, which only caused the young girl to cry out more, and she picked Debbie up into her arms. Franky handed Tess off to Bridget and asked her to take her home and said that she was going to go with Bea and Allie. Bea rushed off to the car and got into the back seat, cradling Debbie in her arms as Allie jumped into the driver’s seat and Franky into the passenger seat.

 

“Mum…” Debbie cried. “It hurts!”

 

This time, Bea had tears rolling out of her eyes. “I know, baby. It will be okay soon, I promise.” She kissed the side of Debbie’s head.

 

It wasn’t long later when they pulled up to the hospital and Bea rushed inside with Debbie in her arms. A gurney was brought to Bea when nurses seen Debbie. Bea gently laid Debbie on the gurney and Bea told the nurses what happened. One of the nurses ordered for Debbie to be taken for an x-ray and she was taken right away. Bea was told to wait in the waiting room. When Allie and Franky entered the hospital from parking, they both instantly spotted Bea and went to her. Bea told them where Debbie was taken.

It had been an hour since Debbie was taken, and Bea was growing impatient. She didn’t want her daughter being alone in such a scary moment, she knew Debbie would want her and Allie with her. Bea had gone up to the nurses station and made a big scene. It had taken both Allie and Franky to calm her down, but even then she wasn’t completely fine. Not too long later, Franky had left to go be home with Bridget and Tess.

Bea was leaning with her head on Allie’s shoulder. She was deep in thought, so she didn’t even hear her name being called until Allie shook her and said her name. When Bea seen the doctor, she jumped from her chair to acknowledge him.

 

“Ms. Smith?” He asked.

 

Bea nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s me.”

 

“I’m Dr. Cooper.” He outstretched his hand for Bea to shake, which she accepted. “I’ve just gotten Debbie’s x-ray results back not too long ago and one of her forearm bones, the ulna, has been broken. It’s a clean break and right now in this moment, I have nurses prepping her for surgery.”

 

“Surgery?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I need to put pins in to hold the bones together so it will heal properly. There is also some minor damage to the soft tissues under her skin which will heal on itself over time.” He explained. “She is on some pain medicine right now to help with her discomfort. The surgery will start in just a little while and it should take no longer than an hour and a half.”

 

“Can we go see her before the surgery?” Bea asked. “Please.”

 

“Sure. Follow me.” He said.

 

Bea and Allie followed the doctor through the hallways and up the elevator to the second floor. Once he reached a certain area that had several different rooms that were separated by curtains, he motioned to a certain curtain signaling that’s the one Debbie was in. Bea thanked the doctor before she and Allie made their way towards where Debbie was. Bea easily pushed the curtain open, revealing Debbie laid in the bed in a hospital gown with her arm over her stomach with a supporting open-cast covering it. They both walked to the bed and Debbie fluttered her eyes open.

 

“Mum,” She smiled. “I missed you.”

 

Bea returned the smile. “I missed you too.”

 

“Hi, mama. I also missed you.” Debbie giggled.

 

“I missed you too, Deb.” Allie smiled.

 

They could tell that Debbie was sedated and dazed from the medicine they gave her for the surgery prep, but she was mostly sleepy looking. Bea grabbed Debbie’s safe hand and held it.

 

“It’s going to be okay, baby.” Bea said to her daughter.

 

She let go of Debbie’s hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed, pulling Allie into her lap.

 

“She can never get a break.” Bea said. “Just last year she got surgery to get her appendix removed, and now this.”

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s hand. “She’ll be okay. She’s a tough girl.”

 

Not too long later, the doctor came in with a set of surgical scrubs to give to Bea. He told her that since Debbie was very young and very underage, that Bea would need to accompany them into the surgery room until Debbie had fallen asleep from the anesthesia. Bea put the scrubs on over her clothing and just before Debbie was about to get wheeled out, Allie let Bea know that she was going to go home to get some things and then she’d be back. Bea gave Allie a quick kiss before walking down the halls by Debbie’s bed with the nurses and doctor.

Allie watched as Bea walked down the hall until she was out of vision. Her eyes lingered on more inappropriate areas. She couldn’t help it, Bea looked sexy in those surgical scrubs.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been an hour and Allie had since returned to the hospital with everything she picked up from the house. Allie had asked Bridget and Franky to watch Max for them as they didn’t know how long they would be at the hospital. She and Bea were placed in the hospital room that Debbie would be staying in overnight as they waited for her to get out of surgery. Bea got to pick the color of Debbie’s cast and she picked pink. Purple was Debbie’s favorite color, but they didn’t have that color wrap.

As they waited, Bea began to think of how fucking crazy this night has been. She couldn’t believe that her daughter had broken a bone. She never thought that Debbie would ever get a broken bone, but here they were. She was just glad that it wasn’t anything worse than her arm, like her leg. That would have been in the ass.

 

“Have you ever broken a bone?” Bea asked Allie.

 

Allie lifted her head up from leaning on the wall behind her and looked towards Bea, thinking for a moment.

 

“Yeah,” Allie answered. “I’ve broken my big toe.” She smiled at the memory of it. “I was fourteen and I was running through the house like a mad child. My mum kept telling me to stop, but I didn’t listen. Next thing I knew, I was laid out on the floor crying my eyes out. Let it be known that I’m no good with pain, so I’m very much a cry baby. I stubbed my toe on one of the legs of the coffee table while I was running. It hurt like a bitch.” She laughed. “Have you?”

 

Bea was getting ready to answer, but then she just raised her eyebrows and blew air from her mouth.

 

“Sorry, dumb question.” Allie quickly added. “I just remembered, I’m sorry. I always forget about the things you went through with him.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize. I guess it’s good that you forget about him.”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

Bea tight lipped smiled and shrugged. “I wish I could.”

 

Allie mirrored Bea’s sad smile and leaned over to her, giving her a soft kiss to the cheek.

 

“You will, I’ll make sure of it.” Allie said, kissing Bea again.

 

Bea doesn’t quite understand why Harry still invaded her thoughts from time to time. She always thought about how lucky she was to rid free of him and then she thought how unlucky she was for having him around in the first place. She sometimes wondered how different her life would’ve been if she had never gotten involved with Harry in the first place, or if she still would’ve found Allie. Allie was her light, her sun. She doesn’t think she could ever get through the day without Allie. Allie always brought the best out of her no matter what.

During their continued silence, she let her mind wonder to Debbie’s hospital adventure last year around this time and how Allie stayed by her side overnight even though they hadn’t been dating or even known each other for very long then. It made her heart grow even more fond of Allie at the time when the blonde wanted to be by Debbie’s side. Then she remembered that being at this very hospital was when she first seen Allie naked. The thought of it pulled the corners of her lips into a soft smile.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Allie asked. She had been observing Bea without her knowing it.

 

Bea looked to Allie, a smile still on her lips. “Nothing.”

 

“It’s something. Tell me.” She urged.

 

Bea’s smile grew wider as she trailed her eyes up and down Allie’s sitting form. “I was thinking about how the first time I ever seen you naked was in this hospital.”

 

Allie’s eyebrows crinkled for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. “I remember that!” She gushed.

 

“Yeah, I was so embarrassed.”

 

“You?! I was!” Allie laughed. “What did you have to be embarrassed about?”

 

“Because I was staring.”

 

“I know you were, which is why I was embarrassed.” She said. “You must have liked what you seen.”

 

“I did.” Bea said, nodding her head. “I still do.” She licked her lips slowly and then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “When I saw you then, I wanted nothing more than to jump into the shower with you and push you against the wall.”

 

Allie leaned closer to Bea, her eyes moving back and forth from Bea’s eyes to her lips. “Did you?”

 

“I did, and the thought scared me.” Bea moved her face closer to Allie’s, their lips ghosting over each other’s. “But now, I’d do it in a heart-beat.” She plunged her lips against Allie’s.

 

When Bea pulled back, Allie had a hunger in her eyes. She loved how she was still able to rile Allie up with just a simple kiss. She loved the affect she still had on Allie after all this time.

 

“Won’t you show me.” Allie whispered with desire.

 

Before Bea could respond, the doors to the hospital room opened and Debbie was being wheeled in on the hospital bed with a few nurses and the doctor by her side.

 

“Later.” Bea winked, then turned her attention back to what was going on in the room.

 

As soon as the bed was settled in the room, Bea got up from her chair to go look at Debbie. She was sleeping and looked so miserable with the cast on her arm. Luckily, it wasn’t a full arm cast, it was just a cast on her forearm.

The doctor explained to Bea that Debbie’s surgery went really well and that she would probably sleep for the rest of the night since she was on some pain killers. He said that Debbie probably wouldn’t want to eat in the morning, so to not be alarmed by that. He also said that if Debbie seemed fine throughout the next day, then she’d be able to go home later in the evening. He asked if Bea or Allie needed anything, and they both said they had everything they needed. Before he left the room, he informed Bea that Debbie would be in the cast for at least six weeks.

After the doctor and nurses left the room, Allie pulled Debbie’s blanky out of the overnight bag she packed and put it over Debbie’s body so she could sleep with it. She knew that Debbie loved this particular blanket, so she made sure to pack it with everything she brought. As Allie changed into more comfortable clothing, Bea pulled the chair out for it to be laid out as a small make-shift bed. It really was small, but she and Allie would be able to manage. When Allie finished changing, Bea went and changed.

 

Bea and Allie were laying down together in the make-shift bed. Allie was spooning Bea as they laid in silence, listening to the various beeps that came from the hospital monitor that was hooked up to Debbie. Bea was just about to fall asleep, when a different noise startled Bea and she just about jumped out of the little make-shift bed, but Allie was able to keep her settled.

 

“Relax, Bea.” Allie said, keeping her hold on the redhead. “It’s just a lullaby being played through the intercom, a baby was born.”

 

Bea relaxed in Allie’s arms. “What? Why do they do that?”

 

“It’s just a way to announce the birth of a baby.” Allie said. “I think it’s sweet. They do it at the hospital I work at too.”

 

“Well, they about gave me a heart attack. I thought something was wrong with Debbie.”

 

“It’s okay.” Allie whispered, pressing her lips to the back of Bea’s neck. “I think you’d be rather happy when you hear that same lullaby being played within a few years.” She hinted.

 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together and turned her head to the side, trying to look behind her at Allie.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bea asked. “Why would I hear that lullaby in a few years?”

 

Allie didn’t respond, she just tightened her hold on Bea.

 

“Answer me.” Bea urged. “I don’t understand why you…” She trailed off. She then managed to turn around in the bed to face Allie. “You want a baby?”

 

“I told you I did.”

 

“I know, I wasn’t sure if that’s what you really wanted.”

 

“Of course that’s what I want.” Allie said. “I want to be able to bring a baby into this world with you. And to make Debbie a big sister. It’s exactly what I want.” She assured.

 

Bea smiled, leaning forward to kiss Allie’s lips. “ _When_ that time comes…” She started with a smile. “We’ll have to move to a bigger house, preferably a two-story home. We’d have to make sure we have plenty of diapers and bottles, have the safest crib and car seat, and while we wait…we’ll have to get plenty of sleep because when that baby comes along, sleep will not be in our lives.” She laughed.

 

“Planning ahead, are ya?” Allie teased as she smiled.

 

“I got to.” Bea laughed. “I can see it now…she’s going to be a handful, just like you.”

 

Allie playfully scoffed. “I’m not a handful.” She smiled, which slowly went away once she realized what Bea said. “She?”

 

Bea brought her hand up, gently caressing Allie’s face. “Yeah, s _he._ ” She said, moving her thumb lovingly against Allie’s cheek. “I have a feeling that our future baby will be a girl.”

 

Allie smiled, bringing her hand up to cover Bea’s. “I don’t care what the baby will be, as long as I’m having it with you.” She leant close to Bea’s lips, kissing her with love. “Although, having a boy would be nice.”

 

Bea chuckled. “Well, we’ll find out when the time comes.” She kissed Allie this time before turning over, resting her back to Allie’s front. “Good night. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, my love.”

 

As Allie laid there with Bea in her arms, she smiled. She loved when Bea brought up topics of their future together, it showed that Bea was serious about them. It made her completely happy that Bea talked their future and included little details. It was like Bea thought about it often and knew what she wanted to happen. Whatever the reason, it swelled her heart. She couldn’t wait to live out every aspect of their future together; it was going to be nothing short of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and being so patient! xx
> 
> I have a question that I'd like to ask for some input...I'm stuck on what I want the last names to be after Bea and Allie are married, and I'd like to ask you all what you think it should be: Smith, Novak, or Novak-Smith? 
> 
> Thank you again!


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your answers to my last chapter. I think I finally decided on the last name, but I'm not going to tell until it's the wedding chapter, which is very soon...like very soon :), because I want to be sure that my mind is completely made up.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter :)

It had been one month since Debbie’s accident with her arm, and she’s been doing surprisingly good. It took her some time getting used to the cast and dealing with the pain, but once she got through that, she’d been a complete rockstar. To make things even better for Debbie, Bea let her have her preschool mates sign her cast. Debbie had told Bea and Allie that everyone in her class thought she was cool for having a cast, so she was happy about that. And besides, she probably loved the attention she was receiving.

Debbie was getting her cast removed in two weeks time, and Bea could tell that Debbie was sulking about that. The little girl had grown fond of the cast plastered on her forearm and she didn’t want to let it go. But she also knew that she couldn’t have it on forever.

 

It had now been one complete month and one week into Bea and Allie’s engagement, and Allie was still buzzing just like she had been from when it happened. She was still so happy that she was going to be marrying the love of her life and spending the rest of her life by the redhead’s side.

Bea and Allie talked more about the wedding during the past month and they decided that they wanted to get married sooner rather than later. So, in five months, they would be saying their ‘I dos’. When they decided on a date, Allie got excited all over again. She figured that Bea would have wanted to wait another year before they sealed the deal, but she was ecstatic that Bea wanted to do it sooner. And she did not mind at all. The quicker she was able to call Bea her wife, then the better everything would be. Her life would be complete.

After they had picked a date, Allie began dress shopping right away. It only took her a few visits to different shops to find the dress she was looking for and one she would be comfortable in no matter the setting. She took her Aunt Kaz with her to go dress shopping instead of Bea because that was how it was supposed to be. Allie was making it her best interest for Bea to not see her wedding dress at all until the day she was going to be walking down the aisle.

Bea, on the other hand, had not begun shopping for what she was to wear for the wedding. She had no idea what she wanted to wear anyway. If she was honest with herself, she kind of didn’t want to wear a suit and she didn’t want to wear a dress either, so she was slumped. But she wasn’t rushing anything either as she had five months left until she had to pick anything. And Franky being up her ass about it wasn’t helping her either.

They had yet to talk about a venue for the wedding and the reception, so it was something they had to start looking into. Bea was also leaving the honeymoon plans up to Allie. She wanted Allie to choose where they went to celebrate their newfound love. She knew Allie would argue about her being the one to choose what they did for their honeymoon, and it would surprise her if Allie didn’t argue about it. They also still needed to talk about the last name situation; if they would combine their last names or take one of the other’s. Bea knew what she would like to do, but she wanted to see if Allie was okay with it.

 

Bea was late getting home for the third night in a row. Her and Maxine had been meeting up with the contractor that would be doing their renovations every night after they closed the salon. Bea was excited about the renovations to the salon, but all the late nights were making her tired. They still had a lot to discuss with the contractor, so she was expecting more longer nights in the future. She hated not being able to be home and eat dinner with her family, and she knew Allie and Debbie didn’t like it either, but the both of them had been completely understanding. Especially Allie…the last few nights Allie had stayed up until Bea got home, which had been close to midnight. She would pamper Bea by getting her shower started and giving her foot massages. She would even massage the redhead’s muscles to un-tense them and to relax her. She wanted the best for Bea.

Bea walked into yet another quiet house for the third night in a row. She was glad that it was Friday, as she was going to get some much needed rest. Which meant she was probably going to sleep in the next morning. She closed the front door behind herself and locked it. She was kicking off her shoes when she noticed the kitchen light on. She checked the time on her phone; _10:45pm_. She figured that Allie accidentally must have left the light on. She set her bag down over the couch as she made her way towards the kitchen. She was just about to flick the light off when she saw Allie sitting at the table in her pajamas with two plates of food laid out in front of her. Allie was scrolling through her phone, so she hadn’t noticed Bea. Bea realized that Allie had no clue she was standing there, so she made her presence known.

 

“Allie?” She quietly spoke.

 

Allie lifted her head, a smile instantly spreading on her face.

 

“Babe, hi.” Allie stood up from the table and went to Bea, engulfing her in a hug. “How was your day?”

 

“It was long.” She chuckled. “What are you doing still up?”

 

“I always wait up for you.”

 

“No, I mean up in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh,” She smiled, kissing Bea on the lips. “I waited up so we could eat dinner together.”

 

Bea smiled. “Why?”

 

“Because I miss just sitting at the table together and eating.” Allie answered. “It’s something so simple, but I miss it.”

 

“What about Deb?”

 

“I fed her, don’t worry.” She laughed. “I didn’t eat, I wanted to wait for you.”

 

“Allie…”

 

“What? Is it such a bad thing that I wanted to eat with you?”

 

“No, it’s not. It’s just-”

 

“Then hush, and let’s eat.” She interrupted, guiding Bea towards the table.

 

Bea sat down in one of the chairs and Allie sat across from her. They both dug into the food Allie prepared. Bea couldn’t lie, she did miss this simple task and she was happy that Allie waited up for her. It made her happy.

 

They finished eating and Allie took their plates to the sink as Bea leaned back in the chair rubbing her hand over her full stomach. Allie laid the plates in the sink and grabbed the surprise she just purchased earlier in the day. It was a ring for Bea, and she had finally found the one she wanted for her redhead. Bea said simple, and it was simple. But it was absolutely wonderful. She walked back to the table and sat down, sliding the ring box across the table in front of Bea. Her nerves were through the roof, she was worried Bea wouldn’t like it.

Bea stopped rubbing her stomach. She looked at the box and then to Allie. She had agreed to let Allie get her a ring, but since she agreed to that a month ago she figured Allie changed her mind. Which she was totally fine with, she honestly didn’t want Allie to buy her a ring anyway. She was getting ready to open her mouth to speak, but Allie’s nervous smile distracted her. Allie had no reason to be nervous. Bea grabbed the box laid in front of her and held it in her hand. She looked to Allie before opening it. She looked down into the box and it was way more than what she was expecting. She said simple and not flashy, but this was the opposite. It was a platinum ring band, plain. And it had a round cut diamond on the top of the ring, not to mention is was big. The ring was beautiful, but Bea did not want Allie to buy her something like this.

 

“Allie…” Bea trailed off with a sigh. “It’s beautiful, but I said I wanted something simple.”

 

“It is simple.” Allie defended. “Plain band with a single diamond. Simple.”

 

“I was meaning just a plain band…no diamond, no nothing.”

 

Allie’s mouth dropped open. “No woman of mine is going to have a wedding ring without a diamond.” She grabbed the ring box from Bea and pulled the ring out. She grabbed Bea’s left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. “I’ve already bought it and you’re not allowed to complain about it.” She stated with a serious tone. “You’re my fiancée and you deserve diamonds.” She got up from the table and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

 

Bea looked down at her finger, smiling at what was presented there. She looked to Allie, who had her back to her getting ready to wash the dishes. She got up from the table and went to Allie. She pulled Allie from the sink and turned her around, plunging her lips against the blondes. Allie instantly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck. Bea leant down, picking Allie up into her arms and carrying her to their room.

She plopped Allie down on the bed and crawled between her legs. Laying her body graciously between Allie’s legs as she connected their lips in a loving kiss. She slowly moved her clothed body against Allie’s, drawing out pleasuring feelings for the both of them. Allie moaned against Bea’s lips, holding one of her hands over Bea’s shoulder blade while the other was pressed firmly against Bea’s lower back to hold her securely down. As Bea continued to move her lips along with Allie’s, she also kept moving her jean-clad core against Allie’s.

 

“Oh, god, Bea.” Allie moaned, arching her body up as Bea kissed on her jaw. “I don’t wanna stop, but aren’t you tired?”

 

“Sleep is the last thing on my mind right now, babe.” Bea replied, continuing her kiss attack down Allie’s jaw. “I want you so bad. I haven’t had you all week.”

 

“Yes, you have.” She breathed out.

 

“Monday,” She growled. “Monday was the last time I got to feel your perfectly plump boobs in my mouth.” She said, making Allie moan. “And feel your sweet juices against my fingers.” She moaned this time, feeling the slow anticipating build up from her rocking against Allie. “I want you so bad, Allie…let me take care of you. Can I?”

 

Allie tangled her fingers in Bea’s hair. “Please.” She said before plunging their lips together.

 

Bea wasted no time in undressing Allie and herself. She placed herself back between Allie’s legs, slowly rubbing her own core against Allie’s. She intertwined their fingers together as she held Allie’s hands above her head, their mouths attacking each other’s lips as their wet cores rubbed beautifully together. Bea bit down on Allie’s bottom lip and tugged on it gently, making Allie moan.

They both began to move more frantically against each other, feeling that their release was fast approaching. Their clits and nipples pressed together as Allie was moaning into the quiet room surrounding her while Bea heavily panted in her ear, which was only helping Allie reach her release quicker. Bea felt the warm build-up get closer and closer to that blissful feeling she was aiming to reach. She bit down on Allie’s shoulder and thrusted her hips ever so forcefully into Allie’s, which made Allie come undone. Hearing Allie moan her name, feeling the blonde wiggle beneath her, and squeeze her hands is what sent Bea over the edge right after Allie.

 

“Ahhh!” Bea grunted as her orgasm tore through her body. She latched her teeth onto Allie’s neck as her body convulsed.

 

Bea laid limp on top of Allie, breathing heavily as she let herself come down from her high. She had finally released Allie’s hands from her grasp, and she felt Allie wrap her loving arms around her body.

Bea had finally found the energy to roll off Allie’s body and lay beside her. She lazily draped on of her arms over her stomach and the other laid across her forehead. She could never get enough of the blonde, and every time they were intimate it seemed as if it only got more intense. She was completely and utterly in love with the woman lying next to her.

 

“Fuck, Bea.” Allie finally spoke. “Can we make love like that all the time?”

 

Bea smiled to herself before turning to lay on her stomach, her face close to Allie’s.

 

“You like doing it like that?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Allie answered. “Having you like that is so intoxicating. I love feeling you all over like that.” She brought her hand up to stroke her fingers over Bea’s cheek. “And I especially love having you grind on me like that, it’s so hot.”

 

Bea dipped her head down as she smiled. Which she quickly looked back up at Allie. She looked at the time and saw that it was going on 1 am. She kissed Allie before laying fully down on her stomach. She laid her head on Allie’s shoulder and pulled the blankets up their bodies.

 

“We have to talk about something.” Bea said, nuzzling her face into Allie’s shoulder.

 

“What about?”

 

“Our honeymoon. Dad has been on my case about it. He wants us to pick somewhere so he can start looking into it. So, where do you want to go?”

 

“Me? Why aren’t you picking where we go?”

 

“Because I want you to have the final say in our honeymoon. It’s your wedding.”

 

“It’s your wedding too.” Allie responded.

 

“I know, I just want you to pick where we go.”

 

Allie sighed. “Let’s get a hotel room for a few days and just stay in bed and just have sex the whole time.”

 

Bea laughed. “Be serious!” She said. “Pick somewhere, anywhere and we’ll go.”

 

“Anywhere?” Allie challenged.

 

“Anywhere.” Bea confirmed.

 

Allie hummed. “Cancun.”

 

Bea looked up at Allie. “Mexico?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to go there.”

 

Bea laid her head back on Allie’s shoulder. “Cancun, it is.” She agreed, happy that Allie didn't argue.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend was over before Bea knew it. She had the best weekend and she caught up on much needed sleep. The previous day, Bea, Allie, and Debbie all went to a historical museum. Allie suggested that they go and since they hadn’t done anything as a family together in a while, Bea thought it would be a nice thing to do. And it would teach Debbie things about history, give her a bit of education as well. They all had a great time, especially Debbie. She loved watching the little educational videos that were on display in the museum and she loved seeing the different statues that were present. Bea and Allie were both happy that Debbie enjoyed herself.

 

Allie had the day off, so she did some much needed shopping for the house. She dropped Debbie off at her preschool prior to her going to the supermarket because she had other things she needed to do as well, and she knew Debbie wouldn’t want to waste any time before going to her preschool. She went to the supermarket and bought plenty of food for the house that should last them a while. After she took the groceries home and put them away in the appropriate places, she took off again. She went to a Brazilian Wax center to get a wax _downstairs_. She hadn’t done it in a while, and she figured it was time. Bea didn’t seem to mind the little bit of hair that was suddenly growing, but Allie still wanted to clean herself up a bit. Once she was finished at the waxing center, she decided she wanted to visit Bea at work. As she made her way to the salon, she stopped to pick up her fiancée some roses.

After she picked up the roses, it didn’t take her long to get to the salon. As she entered the salon, she was greeted by Maxine at the front desk. Maxine asked how she was doing, and Allie responded with saying that she couldn’t be better. She then saw that Bea was busy cutting a child’s hair, which she had no idea that Bea’s salon cut children’s hair. She watched as Bea was cutting the little boy’s hair and as she tried to distract him to keep his head still. Allie laughed to herself when the boy turned his head from not listening to Bea. Bea had finally been able to cut the little boy’s hair and Allie watched the whole time with nothing but a smile on her face. Bea was so good with the little boy and it made Allie eager to have a baby with Bea, but she knew she needed to wait until the time was right. She watched as Bea walked up to the counter with the boy and his mum, and Bea’s eyes finally found hers. Bea smiled at Allie. When she finished up with having the mum pay for the haircut, she gave her full attention to the blonde beauty that was waiting for her. She pulled Allie into a hug.

 

“Hi, baby.” Bea gushed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you.” Allie said, leaning to give Bea a soft kiss. “These are for you.” She handed Bea the roses.

 

Bea smiled. “Thank you.” She kissed Allie’s cheek, and then moved around the front desk to look at the planner. She seen that her next scheduled client wasn’t for another couple of hours. She looked back to Allie. “Want to go to lunch?”

 

“Are you sure?” Allie asked, then continued when Bea nodded her head. “I’d love to.”

 

“Perfect.” Bea disappeared to her office only to return with her bag and jacket. She told Maxine she’d be back and then they left.

 

Not long later, they pulled up to a fast food joint that they agreed on. They walked inside holding hands and went up to the cash register to order their food. Once they ordered their food, they waited until it was given to them before going to find a table to sit at. It had been a little bit since Bea and Allie were able to go out on their own, so this simple little lunch outing was much needed for them. As they ate, they had a light conversation. It was mainly about their upcoming wedding; they talked color themes, possible wedding venue and reception venue. For the reception, they would have to think about their wedding style and their guest list. They knew there was going to be a few children at their wedding, so they wanted the reception to take place somewhere child-friendly. Allie said she would like their wedding color theme to be all white and Bea asked if she was sure that she didn’t want any additional colors, which Allie said she was sure. So, Bea agreed and was on board with the idea, but told Allie to keep it in mind for if she changed her mind.

They were almost done eating when Allie watched Bea take a bit of her hamburger, and noticed that some ketchup had got on the corner of her mouth from the burger. She smiled to herself as Bea hadn’t realized the ketchup on the corner of her mouth.

 

“Bea, you…” Allie started, but stopped herself as an idea came to her.

 

“What?”

 

Allie leaned across the table and got close to Bea’s face. She used her tongue to lick the remnants of ketchup off the corner of Bea’s mouth. She looked Bea in the face as she pulled her tongue back in her mouth, currently satisfied with the way Bea was looking at her. Allie casually sat back in her chair across from Bea and proceeded to eat her fries. She winked at Bea, loving her flustered state.

 

They had returned back to the salon from their little lunch outing and they both really enjoyed themselves. Bea informed Allie that she would be staying late again, but not as late as the other nights. Allie gave Bea a kiss before she had to go inside of the salon. She watched Bea enter the salon before she walked back to her car to leave to go pick up Debbie.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just after 9pm that night and Allie had already sent Debbie to bed, so now she was laying on her side of the bed reading a book as she waited for Bea to get home. She liked to read, it kept her occupied. She mostly read fiction and mystery books, but occasionally she’d pick up a book about a loving lesbian relationship. Those books were hot, she couldn’t deny it, but it honestly wasn’t her type of thing. It was a rare thing for her to pick up that kind of book and for her to keep reading it.

She had been reading for about fifteen minutes and then Bea walked into the room. Allie instantly put her book down and sat up in the bed. She watched Bea change her clothes and then she lifted the blanket for her redhead lover to climb into the bed with her. Allie switched off her bedside lamp and cuddled in close to Bea.

 

“How was the rest of your day?” Allie asked.

 

“It was actually really good.” Bea replied. “The renovation talk was quite exciting today.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because Maxine and I finished our plan and the contractors said they’d be able to start within a month.”

 

“That’s great, babe!” Allie happily said.

 

“It is.” Bea smiled. “But the salon will be closed for two months.”

 

“Two months? Wow.” Allie breathed out. “Looks like you’re going to be a stay-at-home mum for a while.” She joked.

 

Bea groaned. “I’m going to be absolutely bored out of my mind.”

 

“You’ll be alright.” She laughed. “So, tell me about these renovations.”

 

“Well, first of all, we’re changing the name of the salon.” She began. “We’re getting new floors because I absolutely hate the dark flooring. It’s hard to sweep the hair up when you can’t see shit.” She laughed. “So, we’re getting a lighter color as the floor. We’re also changing the countertops and getting a new front desk. Maxine wanted to change the salon chairs we have, so we’re doing that. And we’re changing the hair washing station sinks, those just need to be changed.” She thought about what else they were changing or adding. “Oh, we’re also adding these personal little cubicles to have our work stations in. It’ll make clean up easier and it also adds privacy to the clients.” She explained. “It doesn’t seem like much is being done, but once the renovations are finished, it’s going to look completely different. I’m kind of excited about it.”

 

As Allie had listened to Bea tell her about the renovations, she heard the lightness in her voice. And she was happy about that. She knew Bea enjoyed her job and she loved when Bea talked about it.

 

“You know, as long as we’ve been together, you have yet to do my hair.” Allie teased. “I thought my hair would be amazing since I’m with a hairdresser.”

 

Bea laughed. She looked to Allie and ran her fingers through the blonde locks, examining her hair. “I wasn’t going to tell you, but…” She teased back, earning a playful kiss from her fiancée. “I guess I’ll have to give you a cut and color.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did. x 
> 
> Next chapter will be out when I'm done with it. I want to make it as great as I can. Thank you for reading and leaving wonderful reviews :)


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update today (US time), I was going to wait until tomorrow because I know some of you are probably still completely smitten from meeting the insanely wonderful Kate Jenkinson! Seriously, how was it? Ughhh, I just wish her or Danielle would come to the States for a meet. I hope whoever went had an amazing time meeting such a beautiful soul.   
> Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm nervous that it's not that good :( but you all can be the judge of that.

Five excruciatingly long months later, Bea was sitting in her dressing room trying to calm her nerves. In less than twenty minutes, she would be walking out to stand and wait for the love of her life to walk up the aisle so they could proclaim their love for each other in front of their family and friends. Bea was a nervous wreck, and she was sure that Allie was the same. Now she knew how Franky felt on her wedding day, and it Franky who was now trying to help calm Bea. She was just so nervous about having to stand in front of everybody and she was mostly nervous about messing up her vows, which she was absolutely sure that she memorized. She couldn’t wait to see what Allie looked like, she knew the blonde would be beautiful. She took deep breaths in and out like Franky said to do. And it eased her nerves a little. Bea stood up from her chair and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and it fell over her shoulders. She actually thought that she looked good herself. She took one more deep breath when her dressing room door opened and in popped Franky’s head.

 

“You ready?” Franky asked.

 

Bea wanted to say ‘no’, but she didn’t. She nodded her head instead because she was ready. She was absolutely ready to call Allie her wife.

 

In the past five months, a lot happened. First off, Bea and Maxine’s salon got finished and it looked amazing. They changed the salon name from ‘Just Curls’ to ‘Mirror Mirror’. Maxine came up with the name, and Bea liked it so they went with it. Bea and Maxine were also able to come up with their own shampoo/conditioner line for their salon called ‘Baxine’. Believe it or not, the name was all Debbie’s idea. Both Bea and Maxine instantly loved the sound of it, so they went with it. Secondly, Bea and Allie found the perfect wedding venue and reception venue spot. The wedding was being held outside with an amazing view behind them as they would be getting married on a grassy overlook with the city of Melbourne flashing behind them. The reception after the wedding was being held just down the road from the wedding spot, so they didn’t exactly have to drive too far. Bea also found the perfect wedding outfit. When she saw it, she fell in love with it and she knew it was what she had been looking for. It wasn’t a suit or a wedding dress…in fact, it was a wedding jumpsuit. It was all white and the sleeves anchored just over her shoulders, so her arms were completely exposed. She had a veil that wrapped from around her chest to over her shoulders and down her back. She wore heels with the wedding jumpsuit. With her tan skin and the white jumpsuit, she looked absolutely flawless, or at least that’s what Franky said. They had also finally decided on their marriage name as well. Bea and Allie had that talk and when Bea told Allie that she wanted her and Debbie to take Allie’s last name, Allie cried. Happy tears, of course. Allie was completely shocked when Bea told her that she wanted them all to carry Allie’s last name. Smith is what Debbie knew, so Bea wanting to change it to ‘Novak’ shocked her. When Bea told her the reasoning behind her decision, Allie instantly understood. Bea had said she wanted a clean start; Harry was the past and no longer in their lives and she wanted nothing more to do with him. So, having the name ‘Smith’ was the only thing left that connected them all to him. Bea wanted their family to be labeled as the ‘Novak Family’. Nothing sounded more perfect than that. And Allie was happy about that, as it kept her connected to her mother in a way. So, having Bea and Debbie share that name with her only brought them closer together.

Also during the last five months, Debbie turned six. They didn’t travel to New Zealand for her birthday, so instead they took a weekend trip to Treetop Stay. It was a wonderful little weekend, and they all had a great time. Allie had a birthday as well, and she turned twenty-four. She wanted to do absolutely nothing for her birthday. Bea didn’t like that idea, so she took her for a night out to a nice restaurant the night before her birthday and then on her birthday, the three of them stayed in their pajamas all day while watching movies and eating junk food.

 

Bea was standing at the front of the aisle, waiting for the ceremony to start so she could finally see her beautiful Allie. There weren’t many chairs out in front of her, as not many people were there. Bea’s family was there from New Zealand, her friends and family that was around her everyday was there, and Allie invited some people from her job to the wedding. There were two sides, and Bea made it clear to everyone that there was no specific side to sit on, that they were all family now. There were about twenty people out in front of her, and they were all the ones closest to them. They didn’t need or want anything big with lots of people. The people sitting before her were the ones that meant the most to them.

Not long later, the ceremony began with Debbie walking down the aisle in her little white dress as she tossed flower petals down on the ground beneath her. Bea smiled at her the whole time Debbie walked. Debbie stepped up the few steps leading to her mum and stood beside her. Bea rubbed her hand down Debbie’s back and smiled at her, signaling that she had done a great job. Then the bridal entrance music started and everyone stood up, Bea kept her eyes glued to the end of the aisle to wait for Allie to appear. It seemed like forever to Bea, but when Allie finally appeared with Kaz by her side, her breath was literally taken. Their eyes connected and they both smiled. Allie’s hair was also straightened and her wedding dress looked amazing on her. It was strapless, revealing her shoulders and her chest. The dress cupped her breasts and slimmed down her body, fanning out at her legs with a short dress tail behind her. Her dress was white as well, as she previously said that she wanted an all-white wedding, and her dress had a lace overlay to it. Allie was wearing a white flower crown on her head that had a veil connected to it. She looked gorgeous. And Bea was drooling behind her tears.

Before Bea knew it, Allie was standing in front of her. They grabbed each other’s hands. The officiant began talking the opening remarks, but all of Bea’s attention was on the beautiful woman that stood before her. The officiant then began addressing the couple and talking about the significance of their wedding vows.

 

“The brides have chosen to say their own vows.” The officiant announced.

 

Bea took a deep breath and then smiled at Allie. “Allie, I can honestly and truly say that you mean the world to me. Sometimes I wonder if I’m just in one big dream because seeing the way that you look at me in so unbelievable. I don’t even understand how I have someone like you, but I do know that I’ll never let you go. It’d be impossible to do so anyway because after all you are my strength and my happiness, and if I were to ever lose you, I’d also lose myself.” She started with nerves. “I think it’s beautiful how the moon glows using the sun’s light, and the sun never asks for anything in return. You are my sun, Allie. Because without you, I wouldn’t be glowing right now. You do more for me than anyone has, and you never ask for anything in return. So, that makes you the brightest star in my life, the sun. And I love you because I can, because in the deepest part of my heart where there was nothing before, there is love. I will forever love you, in sickness and in health.” She finished, giving Allie’s hands a light squeeze.

 

Allie lightly chuckled before she began talking. “Bea, I love you. I don’t mean I love you like the way I love my coffee or the way I love an extra few minutes of sleep in the morning or the way I love hot chocolate on a cold day. I love you in a way I’ve never loved anyone before. I love you in a way that consumes me.” She smiled. “I’m standing with you here right now because I choose you to be my partner in crime. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down, and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together. You are my forever person. ‘Till death do us part, Bea.” She finished with tears in her eyes, as they were in Bea’s.

 

Allie then smiled at Bea before looking to the officiant and nodding her head. She let go of Bea’s hands and gave her attention to Debbie. She grabbed Debbie’s hands in hers, and when Bea realized what Allie was doing, more happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Debbie, as I promise my love, support, and loyalty to your mother, I also offer the same thing to you.” Allie began. “I may not have given you the gift of life, but in my heart I know the love I feel is deep and real, as if I had given you life. Your presence in my life is so warming and caring, and its’ made my life that much more precious. I promise to always be there for you when you need me, to always support you in everything you do, and to always give you a comfortable home. You’ve accepted me into your little family straight away and we’ve always gotten along. As I’ve accepted your mother as my life partner, that means I accept you as my daughter as well, and I will always treat you like you’re my own. For us to have each other is like a dream come true. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your lives. I love you, Debbie.”

 

Debbie smiled and then hugged Allie’s waist. “I love you too, mama.”

 

They pulled away from each other and Allie took her place back in front of Bea. She grabbed Bea’s hands again and gave her a smile. She thought she would be the more emotional one between the two of them, but it turned out to be Bea. The officiant then asked for the ring bearer to bring the rings, so Doreen walked Josh down the aisle with the little pillow in his hands. Bea and Allie both smiled at him.

 

Bea took Allie’s wedding band from the pillow and slid it on Allie’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” She said after the officiant as she put the ring on Allie’s finger.

 

Allie grabbed Bea’s wedding band and did the same. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Doreen walked Josh to the side and the officiant began talking again. “I now pronounce you, wife and wife; Mrs. and Mrs. Novak. You may kiss.”

 

Bea placed her hand over Allie’s jaw and pulled her close, kissing her with nothing but the utmost love as the sounds of claps erupted around them. Bea was so happy. She was married to the most caring, most beautiful, most loving woman in the world. Bea broke their kiss when she tasted saltiness from Allie’s tears. She rested her forehead against Allie’s with the biggest smile on her face.

 

The officiant said a few last words before Bea and Allie took off down the aisle, both of them smiling as they walked. Bea had a tight grip on Allie’s hand, proving her point that she was never going to let go of the blonde. They were in this life together now; in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, ‘till death do them part. As the continued down the short make-shift aisle, their family and friends threw little white rose petals over them as a symbolization of their true love. To put it in the best way possible, Bea was so fucking happy.

Bea and Allie walked into the small building to gather themselves and wait for their guests to get to the front before they were drive off on Bea’s motorbike to the reception hall. It also gave them a short minute to themselves.

 

Allie nuzzled her head into Bea’s chest. “We did it.” She said, her emotions finally getting the better of her. “We’re married.”

 

Bea held her arms tight around Allie. “We’re married.” She happily repeated, kissing Allie’s head. “You look so beautiful.”

 

Allie slightly pulled from Bea. “Me? God, Bea…you look amazing! I had no idea what you were planning on wearing, and holy fuck, when I saw you I almost dropped to my knees.” She pressed her body firmer against Bea’s. “You look completely fuckable.”

 

Bea laughed, bringing her hand up to rest on Allie’s cheek. “I’m all yours, but later. Let’s get through the evening first.”

 

“Okay.” Allie replied, hungrily plunging her lips against Bea’s as if she didn’t understand what ‘later’ meant. Her lips moved frantically along with Bea’s, both of them moaning and grasping at each other.

 

“Allie…” Bea managed to say. “We can’t.”

 

“I know.” She kissed down Bea’s neck before going back to her lips. “I know.”

 

“Oi!” Franky opened the door, interrupting their little heated make-out session. “We’re all waiting for the two of you, and you’re in here trying to fuck.”

 

Bea wiped at her mouth. “We were not trying to fuck. We were just kissing.”

 

Franky scoffed. “I don’t know about you, Red, but kissing like that always leads to sex for me.” She grinned. “Now, get out here!”

 

Bea grabbed her _wife’s_ hand and began walking out the door. The walked through the gates leading out into the parking area where Bea’s bike was waiting on them. As they walked between everyone, they all cheered and clapped. Bea got onto the bike first to situate herself and then Allie got on last, getting herself situated as well. Bea cranked her bike and revved it before taking off. On the back of Bea’s bike was a sign that read ‘just married’ on it with white ribbons flying in the wind. There was also long strings dragging tin cans along the road behind them connected to the bike as they drove off.

When Bea and Allie disappeared from everyone’s sight, they all began loading up into the two limousines that Bea and Allie rented for everyone to ride in to the reception hall. Each limousine was able to fit ten people, so everyone was able to get a ride.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the reception hall, Bea and Allie changed out of their wedding outfits and into something different. They each put on matching white dresses that they got to wear. Once they finished changing, they went out to the reception hall and everyone was there already waiting for them. Debbie ran to Allie and jumped into her arms as Franky took control of the microphone to acknowledge the newly weds. Franky congratulated them and everyone clapped, then Franky announced the first dance. Allie put Debbie down and she went to Liz. Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and pulled her to the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around Allie’s waist as Allie slipped her arms around Bea’s neck. Bea kissed Allie just as the music began playing, them swaying perfectly together.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Bea twirled Allie around, then pulled her back to her body.

_My head’s under water,_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

Bea connected their lips in a loving kiss.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh._

Bea pulled Allie in and kissed her with so much love as the music died down. She loved this woman with everything in her and she was never going to let her go. She was such a good mother for Debbie and she was so caring. Bea just couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have the blonde, forever now.

After kissing, Bea and Allie made their way to the front to the microphone to make the welcome speech. Allie was planning on doing the speech because she knew she was the more comfortable one with the talking. She grabbed the microphone and smiled to everyone.

 

“Hi, everyone.” She happily started. “First of all, Bea and I would like to thank everyone for coming. The wedding still would’ve went on even if you didn’t show up, but it’s more special since you are here.” She teased. “We’d like to thank Bea’s dad and step-mum for setting up our honeymoon that I’m beyond excited to go on. Thank you, Liz for paying for this reception venue. We greatly appreciate it, even though you didn’t have to. Thank you, Aunt Kaz for contributing to the wedding to help buy decorations and helping with the catering. Thank you, Franky and Bridget for sticking up with our stubborn asses throughout the last five months and getting our surprise wedding cake, that we have yet to see. You guys are total superstars. We love all you dearly and we’re so happy that you all are here to celebrate this happy day with us.” She turned to Bea and smiled before turning back to everyone. “What makes this day even more special, is that everyone here already knows each other and loves each other. We’re all one big happy family now, and that just sounds perfect to me. Thank you all for being here.”

 

After Allie gave the welcome speech, Bea announced that everyone could begin eating. Everyone had lined up to the food bar and started piling food on their plates. Kaz did an absolute terrific job with the catering. She got shrimp catered from the best shrimp restaurant in town and chicken as well. The side dishes were catered from another restaurant, and it all looked good.

Bea, Allie, and Debbie sat at their own table with their friends and family at other tables surrounding them. Bea took the moment to look around at everyone, seeing all the happy faces. This was the happiest day of her life, especially that everyone she loved was around her.

 

Not too long later, Franky tapped her knife against her glass cup to grab everyone’s attention, which worked. She stood up from her chair with her glass in her hand.

 

“I would like to give a toast on this happy day.” Franky began. “Bea and I have known each other for a long time now and throughout the years she’s come to mean everything to me. We’ve been there for each other through some of the hardest times in our lives; emotional and mental breakdowns and a whole lot of hangovers.” She laughed. “We’ve shared a lot of tears and a lot more laughter. I wouldn’t be the person who I am today without her, really. I am so happy of the person she has become and the life she has chosen for herself, especially the woman she has chosen to spend the rest of her life with. Allie, I’m giving up a lot today. Bea was the person I was supposed to grow old with, but she chose you instead.” She teased. “You better take care of her because that’s what she deserves. I don’t say it enough, but Bea…I truly love you. Cheers.” She raised her glass and took a sip, as did others.

 

Franky’s little toast had sparked a few other’s interest into wanting to give a toast as well. Bea’s dad stood up and gave toast, which sent Bea into a burst of tears. Allie having to comfort her. Then Kaz stood up, giving her toast. It made Allie real emotional when Kaz pulled out a letter from Allie’s mother that was labeled to read on Allie’s wedding day. And when Kaz read it out loud, Allie cried and it was Bea’s turn to comfort her. The last person to stand up was Maxine, and she talked about how different Bea had been since Allie came into her life and that she was so happy how Bea finally had the happiness she deserved.

Bea couldn’t have asked for better friends and family to share this day with. They were all so special to her. After the toasts were completed, music started playing and the dance floor opened to everyone to dance on for a bit. Everyone was just dancing with everyone in a big tangled mess, but it was perfect.

After about thirty minutes of everyone dancing, Franky cut it short and had the wedding cake brought out. It was all white stacked cake with three layers. There were two female figurines on top, acting as Bea and Allie. The cake was beautiful. Bea and Allie cut the first piece together and fed each other a small piece. Bea and Allie then cut a piece of cake for everyone to enjoy. As they all ate their cakes, music was played in the background and Bea took this time to thank everyone individually for coming.

When everyone finished their cake, they all danced for another twenty minutes before it was time to go. Bea and Allie were getting ready for their grand exit to leave to start their honeymoon. Allie was excited to go to Cancun for their honeymoon and they’d be gone for two weeks, which was going to be so devastating for the both of them to be leaving Debbie for so long. Debbie would be being watched over by Franky and Bridget.

Bea and Allie walked out of the reception hall with their hands clasped together tightly with all their loved ones cheering them on. Both Bea and Allie hugged Debbie tightly and gave her many kisses before they had to leave. Bea told Debbie to be good and that she would miss her, while Allie kind of got emotional telling Debbie that she’d miss her so much. They got into a car that was waiting for them and began heading off towards the hotel they’d be staying in for the night before their long flight the next morning.

They finally reached the hotel and they got out of the car and headed towards their already paid for room. Bea unlocked the door and as soon as she pushed it open, Allie pushed her in and shut the door behind them. It was about to be their _first time_ as a married couple. Allie had it planned, she was going to care for Bea; physically and mentally. Because real sex, good sex, was in the head too. And even though they’ve done this plenty of times, this time she was going to be the best she could be for Bea. She wasn’t only going to give her physical pleasure, but mental pleasure as well.

After Allie shut the hotel room door, she went to Bea. Lightly trailing her hands up the redhead’s arms, over her shoulders, and up her neck, pulling her close and kissing her with fervor. Full of emotion, warmth, excitement, and passion. She moved her hands to Bea’s back, grabbing the dress zipper between her thumb and forefinger. She unzipped the dress slowly, keeping her eyes solely on Bea’s. Once unzipped, she pulled the dress off Bea’s shoulders and let it fall down at her feet. Allie placed her hands on Bea’s stomach, feeling the soft skin beneath her touch. Bea was so beautiful, she didn’t care what anyone said. The redhead standing in front of her, was the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

“Let’s consummate our marriage.” Allie said quietly as she ran her finger tips lightly up Bea’s exposed chest.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Bea grinned, placing her lips lovingly against Allie’s.

 

And that’s what they did. Allie made love to Bea, Bea made love to Allie…they made love to each other. They spent the whole night consummating their marriage and love for one another, over and over. It was continuously slow and tender throughout the night. Allie made love to every part of Bea, loving the fact that the redhead was completely hers. She did not want the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm almost finished writing this story. As in, I have wrote ahead and I'm almost done. There's probably still around 10 chapters left? Maybe? Also, I've been rough draft writing my next Ballie story, and I love the theme of it and I hope you all do too when I start to release it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm glad you all have stuck with me throughout this story. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter...be easy on me ;) but I really hope you all liked this chapter.
> 
> Song: All Of Me by John Legend
> 
> ps; Bea's little wedding jumpsuit idea came from Lauren Morelli's wedding jumpsuit that she wore. If you don't know who I'm talking about, just google search Samira Wiley and Lauren Morelli. I absolutely loved what Lauren wore and got the idea from her.


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After what was the longest flight either of them have ever experienced, they were finally landed at the Cancún International Airport. Neither of them were really able to sleep on the flight, as they were too excited to even close their eyes. As they stood in front of baggage claim, Allie had a hard time keeping her eyes open and Bea held her arm around the blonde to keep her steady. Bea was completely exhausted, but she was trying to hold herself together for the both of them. She had never been on a flight so long and she knew it was going to take a couple days to try to get used to the time zone change. Allie, on the other hand, was wanting to just lay on the airport floor and go to sleep, but Bea wouldn’t let her. She was able to sleep for the last two hours of the flight, but it clearly wasn’t enough to keep her sane. She was so excited to be in the place she had always wanted to go to, but sleep is what she really needed right now. The only thing helping to keep her awake right now, besides Bea, was the noisy airport. It was extremely loud and extremely crowded, something Allie was probably grateful for. She just hoped that Bea would let her sleep once they get to the hotel, despite how early it still was in this part of the world. If they were still in Australia right now, they would be happily sleeping in the comforts of their bed as it was still the early morning there. And sleep was the only thing on her mind.

It wasn’t long before they finally got their luggage and took a cab to their hotel. Bea’s dad paid for their hotel stay for the next two weeks and knowing her dad, it was probably one of the finest rooms in Cancún. When Bea and Allie did eventually arrive to the room, it was nothing that Bea had expected. It looked like an apartment from where she stood at the entrance. To her right was a kitchen, fully equipped. Connected to the kitchen was a dining area. In front of the kitchen, separated by a wall, was the living room. It had two white sofas and a huge TV. A white curtain covered one wall, and Bea assumed that if you moved that curtain aside then there would be a tremendous view of the Mexico ocean. On another wall were sliding doors that when opened, revealed their bedroom. A huge bed was placed on one wall. At the end of the bed was an upholstered bench. There was another TV in their room and a smaller sofa. Also in the room was a closet and an en suite.

Bea dropped their bags on the floor and sighed. She was not expecting this kind of room. She didn’t exactly know what she was expecting, but this was not it. It had all the feeling of an apartment to it, and she just knew that her dad must have spent so much money on this. Allie went to jump on the bed, but Bea grabbed her just in time.

 

“No, Allie. We can’t go to bed.” Bea said, keeping her hold on her _wife_.

 

“ _We_ aren’t going to do anything, I am.” Allie replied, trying to pry herself from Bea’s arms. “Please, I’m tired, Bea.” She whined.

 

“We can’t sleep. We have to try to get used to this time zone.” She said. “We only have a few hours until it’s an appropriate time to go to bed.”

 

“We have like six hours until it’s 9pm! I can’t wait that long, I’m tired!”

 

“Allie, I am too. But we have to stay up for at least a few more hours.”

 

Allie finally relaxed into Bea’s arms. “Fine.” She huffed. “But if we have to stay awake, then let’s have sex.”

 

“I am not!” Bea released Allie, and Allie turned to face Bea. “That’ll just make me even more tired.”

 

Allie sucked her teeth. “Oh, whatever.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means, that sometimes after we have sex you get this sudden burst of energy. So, I doubt you’ll get even more tired.”

 

“That it not true.” Bea defended.

 

“It is!” Allie laughed. “Bea…there was one time when after we’ve just got done having sex and I was a tired mess, you got out of the bed and decided it was a good time to go through Debbie’s clothes to get rid of some of her clothes. Who does that?” She continued her laughter.

 

Bea rolled her eyes. “That was one time.”

 

“No.” She shook her head. “That was one of many times, love. Just admit it; you get crazy energy sometimes after sex. Admit it and I won’t go to bed.”

 

Bea narrowed her eyes. She knew it was true, sometimes! But she didn’t think it was that crazy. In some cases it even helped her; like clean the bathroom when she didn’t want to.

 

“Fine, I admit it.”

 

“Good.” Allie stepped closer to Bea. “So, let’s have sex so you can get the energy you so desperately need.”

 

Bea grabbed Allie’s hands. “That was not a part of the deal.”

 

“Oh, come on. I just want to fuck my _wife_.”

 

“Let’s wait a few hours, facetime Deb, and then we can do whatever you want.”

 

Allie pulled her hands out of Bea’s grasp. “By that time, I’m just going to want to sleep.” She began walking to one of the sofas.

 

“I thought you wanted to sleep now?”

 

“I did, but now I’m horny.” She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the couch. “Sex before sleep.”

 

Bea crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the blonde. “You are insatiable.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” She smirked.

 

Bea shook her head and sat down on the couch next to Allie. “I’ll take care of you later.” She kissed the side of Allie’s head. “I promise… _wifey._ ”

 

Allie laughed. Completely and utterly laughed. She was laughing so hard at Bea’s little remark and Bea just sat there and watched as the beautiful sounds of laughter erupted from Allie’s perfect mouth. Her mouth was perfect in so many ways, but that’s a story for another time. Bea loved Allie’s laugh, especially in moments like this. When she just kept laughing, when it was real. Bea saw something more beautiful in Allie’s laugh than the stars in the night sky. As she listened to Allie’s laugh she couldn’t help but think, other than how perfect it was, about how she couldn’t wait to listen to her moans later on.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie were laying in their hotel room bed as they had just got off facetime with Debbie. Allie didn’t know how she was going to cope without Debbie for two weeks, she just knew that Bea better keep her busy so she wouldn’t have to think about the young girl. She was going to miss Debbie so much, she already missed her actually. In just a short year and a half, she had grown so fond of the young brunette. She loved her as if she were her own and yet, in so many ways, she was. Debbie was her daughter. Sure, she didn’t give birth to the girl, but that doesn’t mean anything. Love is what makes you a parent to a child, not DNA. And she sure felt a lot of love for Debbie. So much love.

Allie wasn’t hungry, and neither was Bea. They were both too tired to think about food. In just a few minutes, they would be going to sleep and they would sleep all night without any disturbances. Then in the morning, they would eat the biggest breakfast and spend their entire day on the beach that was out in front of them. Allie’s eyes were just about to close when Bea had said something completely off the wall that Allie had to ask her to repeat herself.

 

“What did you say?” Allie asked, trying to make sure she heard her wife correctly.

 

“I said,” Bea began, turning on her side to look at Allie fully. “Let’s watch porn.”

 

So, Allie definitely did not mishear her. “Uh, why?” She chuckled.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never watched it before.”

 

“So, why do you want to watch it now?”

 

Bea shrugged her shoulders. “Get some new ideas on how to fuck you.”

 

Allie’s mouth dropped open. “Bea!”

 

“What?” She said with a laugh.

 

“I cannot believe you are even asking that! Are you sure you’re all there? You’re just insanely sleepy that you don’t even know what you’re saying.”

 

“What? Are you opposed to the idea?”

 

“No, I’m not. I’d just rather you ask when you’re not high on sleepiness.” Allie really couldn’t believe that Bea had suggested they do that. It surprised her is all. She really wasn’t opposed to the idea. In fact, she thought that it would be hot. Allie was just getting ready to open her mouth to speak again, but when she turned her head to look at Bea, her favorite redhead was sleeping. She chuckled to herself, cuddled against Bea, and let herself fall asleep as well.

 

Finally.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Allie’s eyes popped open just after 10am. And Bea was still sleeping. They had well and truly slept for more than twelve hours. The longest she’s ever slept since she had been in high school. Allie just laid there watching Bea sleep. She looked so peaceful and so content. Allie couldn’t believe that she had this sight to wake up to for the rest of her life. Bea was insanely gorgeous, and Allie felt incredibly lucky to call the redhead hers. Bea could possibly have anyone she wanted, but she chose Allie. At least that’s what Allie believed; that if Bea was just able to overcome her insecurities and become braver towards new people, then she’d be able to grab the attention of any woman – or man, if she was still interested in men – that she wanted. Allie remembered the first time she laid eyes on the redhead, she was star struck and absolutely stunned by her beauty. She vowed to herself that she was never going to do anything to hurt Bea, she was always going to make her happy.

 

“You’re staring.” Bea mumbled.

 

Allie smiled. “Duh. Why wouldn’t I? It’s a great view.”

 

Bea gently shook her head, bringing her hand up to cover Allie’s eyes. “Stop being weird.”

 

“That’s not weird, babe. I love looking at you.” Allie said. “I can tell you what is weird though.”

 

Bea moved her hand from Allie’s face, giving her attention to the blonde. “What?”

 

Allie grinned, remembering last night. “You remember what you said last night?”

 

“No?”

 

“You…” Allie laughed. “You wanted to watch porn with me.”

 

Bea’s eyes widened and her face grew red. “I did not!”

 

“You did!” She laughed, earning a light shove from Bea. “You just randomly said it too. We were just laying there after the facetime with Debbie and you said it.”

 

“We facetimed Deb?!”

 

Allie looked at Bea. “Yeah? You don’t remember?”

 

Bea sat up in the bed, Allie copied. “No.”

 

“Shit, you must have really been tired.” Allie said. “We didn’t talk long. She had just woken up and wanted to be fed, so the chat got cut short. You know Debbie, food is her priority.” She chuckled. “Sooo, is _that_ something you’d be interested in?”

 

“What?” Bea looked to Allie.

 

“Watching…porn.”

 

“No!” Bea answered a little too quickly. “I mean, no. I don’t even know why I said that. I’ve never had that thought cross my mind.”

 

“That’s fine.” Allie said, running her hand soothingly up and down Bea’s back. “I was just wondering.”

 

Bea really had never thought of something like that before, so it came as a shock to her that she mentioned it to Allie last night. It was an even bigger shock that she didn’t remember. Especially their facetime chat with Debbie. Then she wondered if watching _that_ was something Allie would be interested in.

 

“What about you? Is it something you’re interested in?”

 

Allie blew air from between her lips. “Bea, I’ve watched porn before. It’s not new to me.”

 

“I mean with me. If watching it with me would be something you’re interested in?”

 

“Only if it’s something you’d want to do.” Allie got out of the bed and Bea was getting ready to say something else, but Allie stopped her. “No, that’s all you’re getting out of me. Now come on, let’s take a shower.” She entered the bathroom and not too long later, Bea joined her.

 

Allie didn’t lie, she would watch porn with Bea, but only if it was something Bea absolutely wanted to do. She wouldn’t force Bea to do that or continuously ask her, she was leaving things like that completely up to her lover. Simply because she never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable or do anything that she didn’t want to do. Bea was her priority and she would always think about her before she thought about herself.

 

They didn’t take long in the shower, and they had behaved themselves as well. Once they finished in the shower, they got dressed for the day and Bea ordered them a late breakfast from the room service menu. Their food arrived not too long after Bea ordered it, and they both demolished the food. They didn’t even realize how hungry they were until the food was right in front of them. After they ate, they decided to sit out on the balcony for a bit. They sat in the lounge chairs watching the waves crash up on the Mexico shore. The beach was absolutely beautiful; the clear blue waters with the white sand. The weather outside was comfortable enough for the clothing they were wearing. Allie was wearing a short black romper, showing off her incredibly sexy legs, and her hair was tied back. Bea was wearing short jean shorts with a black t-shirt and a black fedora hat. Allie loved when Bea wore that hat; she thought it looked sexy on her.

They finally decided to leave the comforts of their room, so they went downstairs and exited the hotel. They walked down a path that led to the beach, and they took their shoes off to carry in their hands. With their free hands, they had them clasped together as they walked down the shore of the Cancún beach. They kept a light conversation flowing, mainly talking about and wondering how Debbie would be for the next couple of weeks. In this moment, neither of them could be any happier.

They had been walking the beach for quite a while as they had lost track of time. The beach was beautiful and the breeze felt amazing. It didn’t matter to either of them if they had stayed on the beach longer, but Bea’s stomach was having other ideas. So, they ended up finding a small restaurant that had the option to eat outside so they chose that one. It was quiet and cozy. They each ordered something small to eat. After their small lunch, they ended up grabbing a taxi to go to the Maya Cancun Museum. Bea knew Allie liked going to museum’s so she figured that this particular one would be a great one to check out. And she wasn’t wrong either. The entire museum housed an important collection of Mayan archaeological artifacts in a wonderfully designed setting. Allie really enjoyed looking and learning about the different artifacts and Bea enjoyed seeing Allie happy. Allie took lots of pictures of the things she seen and even caught some off-guard photos of Bea that she would forever cherish. They took a few selfies together and sent them off to Pete, thanking him for their wonderful honeymoon.

They spent a few hours at the museum looking at everything before they headed back to the hotel. They went to their room and dropped the things Allie bought from the little museum store off before heading back downstairs to the pool area. By the pool was a circular bar that they wanted to go to and have a couple drinks. Bea ordered her and Allie’s drinks from the bartender. Bea and Allie were both minding their own business, drinking their drinks, and enjoying each other’s company when two guys approached them. They both looked like the rich, snobby kind of people so Bea was already preparing herself for whatever bullshit was about to come out of their mouths.

 

“Can we sit?” One of the men asked.

 

Allie looked to Bea, giving her an ‘it’ll be fine’ look, then looked back to the two men. “Sure, go ahead.” She smiled at them.

 

Allie could tell that just by looking at Bea, that she was uncomfortable with those men sitting by them. Despite what Bea was probably thinking, Allie had different thoughts. They seemed to be romantically involved with each other and were also on a little loving getaway.

 

“Can we get you ladies a drink?” He asked, looking at both Bea and Allie.

 

“No, that’s okay. Thanks though.” Allie smiled to him, going back to her drink.

 

“So, what brings you two here?” He continued.

 

Bea rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what those men were trying to do.

 

“We’re on our honeymoon.” Allie beamed.

 

“Oh, wow! Congratulations.” He smiled, then grabbed the hand of the man sitting next to him. “We’ve come for our one-year anniversary. We weren’t able to go on a honeymoon when we got married last year, and now we’re finally able to get the getaway we deserve.”

 

Bea briefly closed her eyes and looked down at her drink. She felt so silly for thinking the worst thing. She honestly believed that those men came over to try to hit on them. But she was wrong and she felt silly.

 

“That’s amazing!” Allie turned to Bea. “Isn’t it, babe?”

 

Bea nodded her head and smiled. “Yeah, it is. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you.” Both of the men replied at the same time.

 

Several minutes go by, and Bea just listened on as Allie had a conversation with one of the two men sitting by them. She was talking to him like she had known him for ages. And Bea was blown away by how easily she was able to have a conversation with a total stranger. Bea was never able to make a random conversation with a stranger. Even before Harry she was never a social person.

 

“How about one of these days, we get together and go on a double-date?” The man asked Allie.

 

“That sounds lovely.” She heard Allie reply, then she felt a soft hand grasp hers. “But I’m going to leave that decision completely up to my wife.”

 

“Okay, that’s fair enough. We’re leaving next week, so if you two decide that a double-date would be fun, then come find us. We’re usually down here every evening so it shouldn’t be too hard to spot us.” Alex, who introduced himself in an earlier conversation, got up from the barstool and shook Allie’s hand. “It was very nice to meet you. Both of you.” He shifted his gaze to Bea, then smiled.

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Alex.” Allie smiled. “And you too, Carter.”

 

When the two men walked away, Allie swiveled in her barstool to look at Bea. She pulled Bea’s hand to her lips and gave her knuckles a soft kiss.

 

“You okay?” Allie softly asked.

 

“I’m okay.” Bea smiled.

 

“You hardly talked. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I was just letting you do all the talking. Don’t worry, Alliecat. I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.” Allie said, looking down at Bea’s lips. “Kiss me.”

 

Bea chuckled, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss to Allie’s lips. She went to pull away, but a hand on the back of her neck stopped her. She felt Allie pull her closer and the younger woman’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Bea couldn’t have stopped the moan that fell from her lips even if she tried. Bea finally managed to pull away from Allie, she saw how blushed Allie’s face looked.

 

Bea licked her lips. “Room, now.” She rasped.

 

Allie smirked. “About time.” She got up from the barstool and began walking, pulling Bea behind her.

 

They entered the hotel lobby and went straight to the elevators. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Bea forcefully – but very sexily – shoved Allie against the elevator wall. She tangled her fingers into the blonde’s hair and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Bea slipped her thigh between Allie’s, putting pressure against her lover’s core, catching the moan that fell from Allie’s lips. As Bea rolled her hips against Allie, she began kissing down the blonde’s neck.

 

“Oh, my god…Bea.” She gasped, gripping Bea’s sides. “You make me so wet.”

 

“Let me feel.” Bea trailed one of her hands down Allie’s body. Since Allie was wearing a romper, she had to push her hand through the loose leg hole to reach where she wanted to feel Allie. She moved Allie’s underwear to the side, and slipped her fingers through Allie’s wet center. Bea groaned in approval of what she felt.

 

Bea pulled her hand from Allie’s wetness and brought her fingers to Allie’s lips, slipping her wet fingers into Allie’s mouth. She watched and felt as Allie cleaned her own arousal off her fingers. Bea looked to the elevator display to see which floor they were passing, seeing that they still had a few floors left before they were on their floor, Bea reached her free over hitting the emergency stop button. When the elevator stopped moving, Bea unzipped the back of Allie’s romper and pushed it down her body, revealing her naked breasts.

 

“Bea, what are you doing?” She asked, breathlessly.

 

Bea didn’t respond, she leaned her head down taking Allie’s nipple into her mouth.

 

“The room, Bea. Let’s go to the room.”

 

Bea stood back up, her face close to Allie’s as she pushed her hand into the blonde’s underwear.

 

“I don’t wanna go to the room.” Bea said. “This will just be something else I could cross off my little list.”

 

“What?” Allie asked, trying to concentrate on Bea’s word instead of her wondering fingers.

 

“My little fantasy list. I want to be able to cross ‘fucking you in an elevator’ off.”

 

Bea didn’t give Allie time to reply, she pushed two fingers into Allie’s entrance. Bea had to wrap her arm around Allie to hold her up because Allie’s legs buckled beneath her. She started slow; pushing and pulling her fingers within Allie, slowly working her up. But then she lifted one of Allie’s legs up to hold over her hip, and started to pick up her pace. She pushed her fingers deep within Allie, curling her fingers with every thrust. Bea kept her eyes solely on Allie’s face, watching the look of pleasure take over her features. She kissed the skin just under Allie’s jawline as she moved her fingers with purpose and use her thumb on Allie’s clit. It didn’t take long for Allie to lose herself; her body shaking against Bea’s, her voice echoing through the elevator with Bea’s name. She knew Allie’s orgasm subsided when she heard the satisfactory sigh Allie released. Bea slowly pulled her fingers out of Allie, giving her a soft kiss as she did so. Once she pulled her fingers out of her lover, she put them into her own mouth, tasting Allie’s sweet nectar.

 

“You,” Allie started, trying to compose herself. “Will be the death of me.”

 

Bea smiled. Kissing Allie again before bending over to help Allie put her romper back on. Allie tried to get Bea to let her do it herself, but Bea insisted on helping so Allie let her. Allie held one of her hands on Bea’s shoulder as she stepped into the romper. Bea slid the clothing up Allie’s body and re-zipped it up her back. She was just about to press the button for the elevator to start moving again, but Allie grabbed her arm and stopped her.

 

“It’s my turn.” Allie said, pulling Bea to her.

 

“We can’t stay in here any longer. Let’s go back to the room and then you can have me.”

 

Allie groaned, then released her hold on Bea. Bea pressed the button, making the elevator move again. She grabbed Allie and held her in her arms. Once they were on their floor, Allie pulled Bea out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. Allie was the one with the key, so she unlocked the door and opened it. Allie wasted no time in dragging Bea to the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed, and climbing on top of her. She kissed down Bea’s neck, grabbing at her breasts through her shirt.

 

“I can’t decide if I want to fuck you with my fingers or my mouth.”

 

Bea briefly closed her eyes, reopening them to look down at Allie unbuttoning her shorts.

 

“Why don’t you use both?” Bea suggested.

 

Allie grinned, pushing Bea’s shirt up. “You are full of good ideas today.” She placed her lips against Bea’s stomach, kissing her way up as she pulled the shirt off her wife.

 

Allie pulled the cup of Bea’s bra down, revealing her tanned nipple. She leaned down, slowly swirling her tongue around Bea’s nipple, making Bea moan out in pleasure. Just as Allie was about to take Bea’s bra off, Bea’s phone began ringing. Allie groaned, placing her forehead against Bea’s chest as the redhead fished for her phone.

 

Bea answered her incoming facetime call. “Hi, baby!”

 

“Hi, mummy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and giving your support to this story :) It means so much to me :)
> 
> I'm going to try to have another update by this coming Sunday. After Sunday, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, if at all. I'm going to be really busy until November. I've prepared by writing ahead in chapters, but even then it will be hard to find the time to update with my upcoming hectic schedule. So, I'm apologizing in advance for the lack of updates for the next month. Thank you for understanding :)


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

Over the next two weeks, Bea and Allie had been having a great time. They took a tour of Cancun, went to another museum, scuba dived to see the underwater museum – which Allie had a hard time doing, but Bea helped as best as she could – and they went to a few nightclubs. They mostly spent their time on the beach, as it was really lovely. Bea did decide that a double-date with Alex and Carter would be a fun thing to do, so they had planned that and went. They went to a nice restaurant with the two men and they all had a great time. That specific night ended with Allie getting her way with Bea, simply because Allie couldn’t contain herself with how sexy the redhead looked.

Their honeymoon was perfect in every way possible. Spending that much time together, alone, was needed for the both of them. Although each night ended with them having fun between the sheets, that’s not what mattered to either of them. Ending the night that way just happened, they never planned it. But it was very much welcomed. Just being with each other and enjoying themselves was all they could ask for. Bea doesn’t think that anything would ever top their honeymoon.

 

Allie really enjoyed her time in Cancun with her wife, but as they boarded the plane to head back home, she was super excited to finally see Debbie again after two long weeks. They facetimed _their_ daughter every night, which was Debbie’s morning, but it wasn’t the same. She couldn’t wait to be able to cover Debbie’s face in kisses. Bea had her hand clasped with Allie’s as the plane took off down the runway getting ready for take-off. With a long plane ride ahead of them, Bea was preparing herself for the moment they would be landing back in Australia.

 

Many hours later, Bea was jolted awake by the plane landing against the tarmac. She looked out the window, seeing the Melbourne Airport and feeling relieved. She then looked to Allie, who was still sleeping. The previous night, they had stayed up all night because they thought it was best to sleep on the plane ride. And she was so happy that the both of them actually slept on the plane. Bea woke Allie up and the blonde smiled at her, making Bea’s heart flutter. She leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Allie’s yawning mouth, making the both of them laugh. It wasn’t long later when they were grabbing their luggage from baggage claim. They walked through the airport together, coming to stop just at the arrival area where they saw Franky, Bridget, and Debbie waiting for them. Debbie was holding a sign that said, ‘welcome home Mumzzzz’ that was completely her handwriting. The z’s was probably Franky’s idea, but it was still cute. Allie smiled so widely at Debbie, who began running towards them. Once she was close enough, both Bea and Allie bent down holding their arms out as Debbie crashed into them. All three of them were kneeled on the airport floor holding each other. Debbie pulled away first, kissing both of them on the lips. Something that took Allie by surprise, but not Bea. She often shared lip kisses with her daughter, it was no big deal. Allie wiped her happy tears and grabbed Debbie again, squeezing her tightly. As Allie was squeezing the life out of Debbie, Franky and Bridget finally approached them. Bea hugged the both of them and thanked them for watching Debbie and Max. Allie finally let go of Debbie and then gave Franky and Bridget a hug as well. She was so happy to be home with her family.

 

The next week was spent with Debbie sleeping with Bea and Allie during the night. Bea didn’t mind, but it was hard for her to get alone time with Allie. That’s why their long getaway was good for them so they’d be alone together. And being back home with their six-year old, she clearly forgot what alone time meant. Debbie had been up their butts the first week they had been back home. Debbie didn’t want either of them to be out of her sight, and Bea had to finally put her foot down. She understood that Debbie missed them, but when she cried every time her or Allie left her sight, it was a bit too much. Especially when it was beginning to go into their second week being back home. On their first night sleeping alone without Debbie, Bea brought up the topic of Allie adopting Debbie again. They hadn’t talked about it since a few months before their wedding and Bea figured now would be a good time to start to go through with it. Allie asked Bea if she was absolutely sure that that’s what she wanted and Bea assured her, saying that she wanted Allie to have the same legal rights and responsibilities to Debbie as she did. It would make their family complete. Bea and Allie talked more about it before going to sleep, agreeing to go to their county’s courthouse to file for step-parent adoption later in the week. Although in Bea’s eyes, Allie would just be considered a parent to Debbie, not a step-parent.

It was the day to go to the courthouse for Allie to file for Debbie’s adoption and Bea was getting all necessary paperwork together; Debbie’s birth certificate, their marriage documents, Bea’s divorce papers from Harry, Harry’s death certificate, and property documentation for their proof of residence. When they arrived to the courthouse, they spoke to the court clerk to file for the adoption petition. When they were given the paperwork to fill out, the clerk took all of Bea’s documents she brought to make photocopies of. After they finished the paperwork and gave it back to the court clerk, the clerk informed them that they would be getting some mail sent to their house within the next week with their preliminary court hearing scheduled.

Within the next week, they finally got the papers in the mail with the preliminary court hearing scheduled with a judge. Allie was nervous, she knew how hard some judges could be and she hoped that this particular judge wouldn’t be hard on them. The date was set for another week’s time, so she had plenty of time to calm herself of her nerves. But that time went by really quick and before either of them knew it, they were sitting outside of the judge’s office waiting to be called for their hearing. They were finally called into the office and the judge went over the documents with them. The judge informed them both that he would like for Allie to take a drug test and have a background check done. He also said that he wanted to have a one on one sit down with Debbie to talk to her and that he wanted to schedule to have a home study done. They had one month to get everything done before their final court hearing.

During the next month, Allie did a drug test and background check and had both results sent to the judge. She was most definitely clean of both. Debbie also had the sit down with the judge. He mainly asked her about how she liked being at home and if everything was okay at home. He then talked to Debbie about Allie, and he could clearly see how much the young girl loved Allie. One day after Allie picked Debbie up from school, she was surprised to see a social worker at her house for the home study the judge ordered. She figured that the judge would have informed them of when the home study would be taking place, but she thought wrong. Allie told Debbie to just act normal, to do what she normally would do when she got home from school. With the social worker following them into the house, Allie went straight to the kitchen to put a start on dinner while Debbie went to put her school things away and change out of her school clothes. She also let Max outside to use the potty and she went out with him. The social worker checked all around their house, making sure everything seemed to be in order. When Bea got home that evening, she was also surprised to see the social worker. The social worker left not long after Bea returned home. And in just two weeks, it was going to be the final court hearing for Allie’s adoption of Debbie.

 

It was the day of the final court hearing, and Allie was nervous. She and Bea were sat in the courtroom waiting for the judge to come out. Allie looked behind her to where Franky and Debbie were sitting. The only thing Debbie really understood about the whole situation was that Allie was going to be her official parent and that her last name would be getting changed to No-whack, which is how Debbie pronounced it. When Bea first heard Debbie pronounce the last name like that, she had died of laughter and teased Allie by saying that Debbie should stick with Smith being her last name. But it was only a joke, Debbie’s last name was getting changed to Novak. The young girl probably had a hard time pronouncing the last name in the correct way because she was currently missing her two front teeth.

The bailiff called for ‘all rise’ as the judge entered the courtroom, so that’s what Bea and Allie did. Bea and Allie were asked by the judge to stand in front of the platform for the short hearing that was about to take place.

 

“Allie Novak,” The Judge began, looking in the blonde’s direction. “Please, tell me your intent on adopting Ms. Debbie.”

 

“My intent, Your Honor,” Allie began. “Is for the sole purpose to have her completely as my daughter. She calls me ‘mama’, and the magnitude of that sort of beauty is overwhelming to me. I love Debbie with all of my heart and I’m trying to build a life with her and her mother. The only goal I have right now, is to be able to call Debbie my official daughter.”

 

The judge nodded his head and slid glasses over his eyes. “Your drug test came back clean and so did your background check. The home study went well, there were no concerns with that. I enjoyed my little one on one time with Ms. Debbie, she is an amazing child. And she seems to really love you as well. When I asked her why she enjoyed you so much, her response was because you are the best wiggity-whacker ever.” He looked to Allie, who was trying to hold back a laugh. “What does that even mean?”

 

Allie chuckled before responding. “Me and Deb just recently began rapping with each other and I always finish with saying _wiggity-whack_ , and she just thinks it’s the most hilarious thing ever.” She looked over her shoulder to Debbie when the young girl let out a giggle.

 

The judge ended up letting a smile cross his face. He then looked to Bea. “Beatrice Novak,” He began. “I see that your little family is happy and I shouldn’t stop your family from growing. I need for you though, to verbally give me your consent to the adoption and of changing Debbie’s last name.”

 

“I consent, Your Honor. One-hundred percent.” Bea said.

 

He smiled at Bea, then grabbed a pen to write with. “Then, I hereby sign this order confirming the adoption. Congratulations.”

 

Allie cupped her hand over her mouth as the tears began filling in her eyes. Bea let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a whimper. She wrapped her arms around Allie and kissed the side of her head.

 

After Allie composed herself, she then signed the order and so did Bea. Allie was officially Debbie’s legal parent and nothing sounded better than that. Bea received the file with the stamp approved adoption order from the judge so she would be able to get a new birth certificate for Debbie. One that had her and Allie’s signature on it along with Debbie’s new last name.

Bea and Allie were told they could leave now, so that’s exactly what they did. When they began walking out of the courtroom, Allie went straight to Debbie and picked her up, giving her plenty of kisses. Just seeing the file of the approved adoption made Allie so happy. It felt no different to her, it’s the knowing she was officially Debbie’s parent is what made her emotional.

Bea suggested that they go out for dinner to celebrate, so that’s what they did. They even invited Franky along. They went to a popular burger joint they knew of to celebrate. Allie was completely happy in this moment, and so was Bea. She finally had the family she always wanted, and always dreamed of. After they had their main meal, Debbie spoke up saying she wanted the biggest milkshake she could get. And since they were celebrating, Bea said it was fine. So, they all ordered extra large milkshakes. Their milkshakes came with cherries on top, and Debbie took everyone’s cherry. Franky making an inappropriate joke about it, which earned a kick under the table from Bea.

As they laid in bed that night, Debbie in bed with them because that’s what Allie wanted and Allie always got her way, Bea couldn’t help but think about how everything in her life right now was what she always wanted. She never experienced a happy family before. Growing up, her parents argued a lot and they had gotten a divorce. Her marriage and time with Harry was nowhere near good. But now, being married to Allie, was the happiness she’s never had the luxury of knowing. She’s never been happier than she was in this moment. Being married to the most wonderful person in the world and having the most amazing daughter was something she’s always dreamed of. The little family vacations, late night movie marathons, family dinners, and the three of them just laughing together is what Bea lived for. She will forever be grateful for what Harry put her through because if he hadn’t, if he was the loving husband that he should’ve been, then she would’ve never met Allie; the love of her life.

Bea was pulled from her thoughts by a soft pair of lips on her cheek. She turned her head to see Allie leaning over Debbie, smiling right at her. Allie leaned in again, pressing her lips to Bea’s. Bea watched as Allie retreated to her side of the bed, kissing Debbie on the forehead before she had laid completely down. Bea smiled to herself, loving the way her life was going.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea and Allie had been married for three months now, and the both of them were still excited about their marriage. They had a few small arguments, but nothing that wasn’t quickly resolved. It was mainly about disagreeing on something. During the past two months, Debbie had grown to remember her new last name. Also, they celebrated Christmas again together at the lake house, it being their second Christmas together. Debbie had also found out that Santa was, in fact, not real. During the night of Christmas Eve, Debbie left out of her room in the lake house to see Franky eating the cookies that was supposed to be left out for Santa and she seen both of her mums putting presents from “Santa” under the Christmas Tree. Debbie had demanded an explanation, which Allie stepped forward and decided that it was time to have her first serious mother talk with Debbie. Debbie was upset to begin with, but she got over it when she opened her presents the next morning. Bea also turned a year older, and Allie made her birthday special. Allie took Bea away from Liz’s lake house for the whole day to celebrate her wife’s birthday, trying to make it as great as she could. Bea and Allie also finally set up a shared bank account. It was Bea’s idea, and Allie just went along with it. Allie wasn’t too fond of the idea because she felt like Bea would want privacy with her banking since she owned her own business, but she thought wrong. Bea figured sharing a bank account would be easy for them and it was. Allie was perfectly fine with the whole ‘what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours’ thing, and so was Bea. They already shared everything, so this next step in their relationship was no big deal.

 

Allie was cleaning the dishes after they all ate dinner. Bea did the cooking this particular night, so Allie decided to do the dishes. Normally it was the other way around, but Bea wanted to cook. Allie was in the middle of washing the dishes while Bea was trying her best to paint Debbie’s nails. Bea was never into that sort of thing, it was Allie who did the nail painting. But Bea was trying to give it a go to help Debbie. She was in the middle of painting one of Debbie’s nails when all of a sudden, the electricity went out. Bea heard Allie chuckle and then the sink water turn off.

 

“Bea…did you pay the electricity bill yesterday?” Allie asked.

 

Bea closed her eyes. “Shit.” She mumbled. “I forgot.”

 

Allie couldn’t believe it. She just laughed. It was so funny to her. “I’ll get the candles.” She said, making her way out of the kitchen. She returned with a few candles and lit them up, illuminating the kitchen. She looked at Bea and shook her head. “I’ll pay the bill tomorrow, and all other future bills.”

 

Bea just laughed, which sent Allie laughing too. Bea was never one to forget to pay a bill, so she didn’t know why she forgot this one time. And now with her one mishap, Allie claimed herself to be the person to take care of the bills.

Bea got Debbie ready for bed, putting a candle in her room so it wouldn’t be too dark for the young girl. She then retreated to her room, where Allie was placing candles on their dressers and in their bathroom. They both changed into their sleeping wear before getting into the bed, gliding towards each other. They had their arms wrapped around each other, snuggling as close as they could. Bea was happy, Allie was happy, and they were both sure that Debbie was happy. They had a long ways to go with each other, but they wouldn’t change anything in their lives. This was the perfect life.

 

The Perfect Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)   
> I hope you liked this chapter. I know there wasn't much to it, but I still hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, next chapter...will be up next weekend. It is the beginning of a new era and you all should be super excited for it ;) sorry to have you waiting for it, but I'm going to be busy.


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! It's the weekend, so here's my update. I hope you like it :)
> 
> (this chapter is basically just a timeline of their lives over the past seven years. it's not very exciting, but the storyline will get better)

It was all so unreal. She never believed that she was deserving of what she had now, but that was before Allie showed up. Allie taught Bea how to love; not only herself, but to love others as well. To open herself up and let her true colors show. She was so insecure about everything of herself. But Allie changed her views. She has been the happiest she’s ever been. And she has Allie to thank for her change. Their love was everlasting; one of those rare fairytales that do come true. As time went on, their hearts matured and their love became unquenchable. Bea was planning on growing old with Allie.

Eight years ago, Allie came crashing into Bea’s life, neither of them expecting it to be how it is now. Bea was completely happy and so was Allie, the happiest either of them have ever been. The redhead even pinched herself a few times throughout the years to make sure that everything is how it seemed and she wasn’t dreaming. She couldn’t believe the love they had, it was more than amazing.

 

Seven years ago, Bea was on one knee asking Allie Novak, the love of her life, to marry her. She never saw herself getting married after Harry, but then this blonde-haired girl with blue eyes by the name of Allie Novak came into her life with her charming personality and completely swept Bea off of her feet.

Six years and six months ago, Bea and Allie said their vows to proclaim their love. Bea took Allie’s last name, and so did Debbie. She didn’t want Allie to take her last name because she didn’t want any trace of Harry left in their lives anymore. He was old news, and they were a new family. They were now the Novak family, and nothing sounded better than that. Bea remembered one fond memory after their wedding when they reached their hotel:

_“Let’s consummate our marriage.” Allie said quietly as she ran her finger tips lightly up Bea’s exposed chest._

_“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Bea grinned, placing her lips lovingly against Allie’s._

They ended up making love all night that night, consummating their marriage and love for one another.

Six years ago, Debbie started primary school, no longer in preschool. Bea and Allie were so happy. They both walked Debbie to class on her first day of school. Despite the awful looks they received from the other families, they could care less. It didn’t matter what other people thought, all that mattered was that they were happy. They were a family.

Five years ago, they all took their first real family vacation. Bea and Allie had been saving up for this day. They took a two-week long trip to Paris, France while Debbie was on break from school. It was extraordinaire. Everything about the trip was perfect. They surprised Debbie with a full two days of Disneyland in Paris. They had the best time together, as a family.

Four years ago, Allie pulled Bea aside and had a serious conversation with her, a topic that had been eating at her. Allie wanted a child. Bea was shocked, as they hadn’t talked about it in quite some time. Bea asked Allie over and over if she was sure that that’s what she wanted, and every time Allie said that she couldn’t be more sure. They did a lot of research together before actually planning on doing anything. They continued talking to make sure it was what they wanted. Allie had told Bea from the start that she wanted to be the one to carry the baby and to give birth to _their_ child.

Three years and six months ago, Bea and Allie were sitting in a clinic office talking to a doctor about the process of insemination, the cost, and that it wasn’t always a one hundred percent guarantee that it would work. The doctor suggested that both of them really talk to each other more about it and make sure that they were both one hundred percent on board with the decision. Allie asked Bea if she was okay with everything and Bea assured her that she was. Bea was on board with anything that made Allie happy.

Three years and three months ago, Bea and Allie were back at the gynecologist with their decision. And yes, it’s what they wanted. Allie told the doctor that she was the one that would be carrying the child and insemination was the choice that they wanted to go with. Instantly, the doctor sent Allie through a variety of tests. Allie had a physical done to see what her chances were of actually getting pregnant through the process they chose. She had a variety of blood tests done to show the hormone levels in her body. She had an x-ray examination done. Everything looked good in Allie’s body, so the doctor told them that everything should go well and to start preparing for the insemination.

Three years ago, Allie had her first insemination done. Bea and Allie were able to choose a sperm donor and that’s what really excited Allie. Allie definitely wanted the sperm donor to be a descendent from New Zealand so that the baby would have something close to Bea in it. Allie also wanted the donor to have brown eyes and dark hair, like Bea. Bea agreed to everything that Allie wanted, she wanted whatever Allie wanted to make her happy.

Two years and eleven months ago, Allie got the phone call from the doctor saying that she was pregnant, and that she was already going on being one month into her pregnancy. Bea and Allie were both ecstatic! They decided to keep it on the downlow until they could gather everyone together and tell them. It was a twenty-five percent chance that Allie would get pregnant on her first insemination, and she did. On average, it usually took three to four inseminations for someone to get pregnant through insemination. But Allie happened to get pregnant on the first try.

Two years and nine months ago, Allie had her miscarriage. She was three months pregnant at the time it happened. It was a sad time in the Novak household. Allie did nothing wrong. She ate healthy, took prenatal vitamins, she didn’t drink coffee or any caffeine, she definitely didn’t smoke or drink alcohol. It was just sometimes these things happened, and even though Allie didn’t understand why it had to happen to her or what she could’ve done wrong, she still felt everything was her fault. Allie fell into depression for a few months and it was up to Bea to keep everything in order.

Two years and two months ago, Allie decided to try again. It was a long seven months of her trying to get over losing her and Bea’s child. But she soon grew to understand that what wasn’t meant to be, just wasn’t meant to be. Sadly though, this second insemination didn’t work. She didn’t fall pregnant. So, her and Bea decided to wait a little while longer before trying again.

One year and one month ago, Bea and Allie found themselves back at the gynecologist’s office to try again. It had been well over a year, so she hoped that her body had time to recuperate. Choosing the same description they gave the doctor their first go around, New Zealand descendant with brown eyes and dark hair, she got inseminated again. She didn’t get pregnant with the first insemination like she did the very first time, so she had to get a few more inseminations over the course of a few months. She didn’t want to give up this time, and Bea was by her side the whole time.

Nine months ago, Allie got a phone call from the doctor saying she was pregnant again. Bea was excited, but Allie didn’t let the excitement get to her because she didn’t want to get let down again. She wasn’t going to let anything bad happen this time. Debbie was twelve and both Bea and Allie explained to her that she was going to be a big sister. She was in year six of school so Bea was definitely going to be a busy mum if everything went great.

Seven months ago, Allie had her first ultrasound. It confirmed that yes, indeed she was pregnant, and that she was two months pregnant. Allie was surprised that she was already two months pregnant because she wasn’t showing and she wasn’t having any morning sickness. The doctor told her that it was normal for her to not be showing yet and that morning sickness wasn’t always common in pregnant women in the early stages and she may not get the morning sickness at all.

Four months ago, Bea sold their house and bought a new house big enough for the new addition to the family that would be arriving soon. And like she had said before, they got a two-story home. Although Franky was sad that Bea was moving away from her, she was happy that Bea finally had a loving family. Since Bridget was too busy of woman at her job to get pregnant and Franky didn’t want to go through pregnancy, they did end up adopting a baby three years ago. They adopted a baby boy and named him Noah Luke Westfall. Allie was well into her pregnancy by now, five months pregnant with a big belly. And Bea thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Three months ago, Allie was six months pregnant. She got her second ultrasound. Bea and Allie got to hear the heartbeat of the baby and it was the most beautiful thing ever. They brought Debbie along to this doctor’s appointment because they thought it would be a nice experience for her. The doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, but they both decided not to know. They wanted it to be a surprise for the actual due date.

When Allie was seven months pregnant, two months ago, she had a scare with her pregnancy. One lovely day, she decided she wanted to go visit Bea at her salon and maybe sit with her for a bit. Everything that day had been completely great for her. She woke up in an amazing mood, which was kind of a shock. She had been so moody during the past month of her pregnancy. Anyway, she entered the salon and was instantly greeted by Maxine. She walked a few steps into the salon and she slipped, crashing down to the floor. She had fallen on her side, but her stomach felt the brunt of the fall too. She screamed out, mainly in worry about her baby. Bea ran as fast as she could to Allie’s side and helped her up. Bea was absolutely furious! Someone had mopped the floor and didn’t put a wet floor sign up. But she let that go at the moment as all her concern was on Allie and getting her to the hospital to check on the baby. The whole ride to the hospital, Allie was a crying mess. She kept apologizing over and over to Bea for hurting their baby, but Bea kept responding with saying that she was sure the baby was fine and for her to not worry. After all the checks went through, they found out that their little rugrat was perfectly fine. He/she was healthy and unharmed. Which both Bea and Allie were relieved about. Bea then drove Allie home and had her comfortably situated onto the couch before she took off again. She was on a mission to find out who mopped the floor and didn’t put a caution sign out. And as soon as she found out who did it, she fired that person on the spot. Luckily, it was only a temporary employee anyway. Bea Novak was not playing, Allie and that baby were her priority and she was not going to let anything happen to either of them, ever.

 

The next month and a half went by in a blur with no complications. Everything was great. Allie did have weird cravings and they usually came at the most inappropriate time of the night. But Bea did go get whatever Allie wanted, no matter what time it was. There was one time when Allie woke up out of a dead sleep at two in the morning wanting some spaghetti. She woke Bea up and told her that she absolutely had to have some spaghetti. Without complaining or anything, Bea got up and went to the kitchen. They had no ingredients to make spaghetti so Bea had to go to the 24-hour grocery store and buy what she needed. By the time she returned home and made the spaghetti, Allie decided that spaghetti wasn’t what she wanted anymore. She wanted ice cream. Luckily Bea did end up buying Allie’s favorite ice cream as well and she made her a bowl. Bea didn’t get upset with her, not one time did she ever get upset with Allie during her pregnancy.

Bea always talked and rubbed Allie’s baby bump. She told the baby constantly that he/she was going to be the most spoilt baby and that its’ mums couldn’t wait to meet the little bundle of joy. She occasionally read to Allie’s baby bump and even sang to it, even though she didn’t sound that good. She always kissed the baby bump before she went to sleep. But her most favorite thing to do was to rub Allie’s big belly and sometimes feeling the little squirt kick. Allie was so beautiful during her pregnancy and Bea made sure to tell her that every day. Debbie also loved feeling Allie’s bump and she couldn’t wait to meet her baby brother/sister. She was completely excited.

 

During one of Allie’s last doctor appointments before she was due to give birth, Bea had a talk with Allie’s doctor, and thankfully she was a woman or it may have been a little weird. Allie’s doctor took Bea to her office so they could talk in private. Bea was a little wary at first at mentioning it, but she just wanted to know if everything about it was normal. Basically, Bea and Allie hadn’t had sex, but three times, during Allie’s pregnancy and Bea wanted to know if it was normal. The doctor took Bea’s concerns seriously, and she explained that it was very normal for a pregnant woman to lose their libidos. She also explained that some women feel like pregnancy isn’t an appropriate time for sex and that after the baby is born, Allie will still probably have a low libido and that Bea shouldn’t worry about it because it’s normal. Bea was thankful for the explanation. She didn’t mind that they weren’t having sex, she just didn’t like feeling like Allie didn’t want her. Her insecurities were getting the better of her during these times. But everything was clear to her now, and she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She should’ve understood why Allie didn’t want sex because she was the same way when she was pregnant with Debbie, but it was with Harry after all.

And soon, their lives were about to change. For the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought? Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. They're really appreciated :) see you guys next weekend xx


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, so here's another update :))))))))  
> I hope you like it :) thank you for reading!

_Eighteen hours ago…_

_Bea was sleeping peacefully. She hadn’t had this good of sleep since before Allie had gotten pregnant. Now with Allie being pregnant, the blonde would take up the whole bed while they slept, and they had a king-sized mattress. Go figure…Bea didn't mind, she wanted Allie comfortable. So, if Allie taking up the whole bed made her comfortable, then so be it. But suddenly Bea was woken up with a start. Allie was shaking her and calling her name out over and over again. Bea quickly sat up and turned to face Allie._

_“Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” Bea said, panic obvious in her voice._

_“Oh my god, Bea. I think my water broke.” Allie replied, her face screwed up in confusion._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I-I don’t know.” She said with confusion._

_Bea got up from the bed and pulled the blanket from the bed and saw that Allie’s pajama bottoms were soaked and the bed was soaked too._

_“Woah, okay. Stay calm, okay baby?” She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels to lay on the bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. “I’m going to call Franky for her to come watch Debbie.”_

_“Bea...” Allie whined. “I’m scared.”_

_Bea grabbed her phone and rushed to Allie’s side._

_“Baby, it’s okay. I promise. Your water just broke, everything is going to be okay. I’m going to call Franky and she should be here in ten minutes and then we’ll go to the hospital to wait it out there. You have nothing to worry about." She assured._

_Bea dialed Franky’s number and after a few rings she answered. Bea told her that Allie’s water broke and that she needed for her to come here and watch Debbie and Max so they could go to the hospital. Hanging up from Franky, she kissed Allie on the forehead and began rushing around the house to get everything they needed together. Bea should’ve had everything pre-packed for this exact moment, but she didn’t. She never really had the time to just sit down and pack a bag of things to take to the hospital with them. Allie had been really tired recently and when Allie finally had the energy just a month ago, they had a small baby shower. It wasn’t really a good idea to do since they didn’t know the gender of their baby, so everyone had to buy things that were unisex. After a record time of five minutes, Franky was there. She rushed into the house and to Bea’s room._

_“Woo! Let’s get this baby out of you!” Franky hollered in excitement, pumping her hands into the air._

_“Please, shut the fuck up, Franky.” Allie groaned, rubbing her belly._

_Franky widened her eyes and Bea pushed her out of the room._

_“Go be with Debbie. I’ll call you later when everything has settled.” Bea said before she walked back to her room._

_She had the bag of their things and the baby bag packed of everything they would need over her shoulder as she helped Allie up from the bed. She held her arm around Allie’s waist as she helped her walk out of the room and down the hall to go down the stairs._

_“Mum? Is everything okay?” Debbie asked walking out of her room with Franky behind her._

_“Yes, sweetie, everything is okay. I’m just taking mama to the hospital. Your baby brother or sister is going to be here soon. Franky is going to watch you, so you behave.” Bea replied to Debbie._

_“I will. Good luck, mama.”_

_“Thank you, baby. I’ll sure need it.” Allie laughed._

_Bea got Allie into the car and she sped off towards the hospital._

_As soon as Bea and Allie walked through the hospital doors, Bea began shouting. She told the nurses at the front desk that Allie’s water broke and that she needed to be dealt with right now. A nurse from behind the desk quickly grabbed a wheelchair and had Allie sit down in it. She began pushing Allie through the corridors with Bea hot on her tail. As the woman pressed the button on the elevator she turned and looked at Bea._

_“I’m sorry, but family only.” The older woman said._

_Bea scoffed. Before she could lay it into the woman about her close-minded self, Allie spoke up first._

_“She’s my fucking wife, now let’s go.” She groaned, rubbing her big, round stomach._

_The woman widened her eyes in shock. The elevator doors opened and she pushed the wheelchair into the elevator, Bea following. Bea kneeled down beside the wheelchair and grabbed ahold of Allie’s hand._

_“It’s going to be okay.” Bea said lovingly._

_“I know, I’m just scared.” She replied, her face turning sour._

_“You have every right to be, but I promise you that I’ll take care of you.” Bea kissed Allie’s hand before standing up._

* * *

 

_10 hours ago…_

_It had been eight hours since Allie’s water broke. She was settled in her hospital room wearing the most uncomfortable and irritating hospital gown known to man. She was so irritable and whiney. All Allie wanted was for this baby to be out of her and for everything to be back to normal again. She was probably the biggest baby right now, crying and whining every chance she had. And Bea was perfect in this moment, so sweet and understanding. But Allie was getting easily annoyed by her wife. Bea was quick to her side and never left, until Allie made her leave the room._

_“Do you need anything? Some ice chips? A foot rub? A heating pad? Anything?” Bea asked._

_“No, Bea. I don’t need anything.” Allie replied with a hint of irritation in her voice._

_“Do you want to watch TV? Do you want something to drink?”_

_“For fucks sake, Bea. No, I don’t need or want anything.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Damnit, I’m sure.” She clenched one of her fists. “Okay, yeah, fine. I need something.”_

_“What is it?” Bea stood from her chair and walked to Allie’s bed side._

_“I need for you to get out.”_

_“What? Allie-”_

_“Get out. You’re irritating me.” The blonde interrupted._

_“Allie…”_

_“Out now.” Allie gave Bea a stern look when she noticed Bea wasn’t budging at all. “Get the fuck out!” She yelled._

_Bea opened her mouth to respond, but it was pointless. She tightlipped smiled at Allie and then walked out of the room. She knew Allie was just hormonal right now, but it really did hurt her that Allie yelled like that. All she wanted was to make sure that her wife was comfortable and to make sure that she was okay, but all she got was a yelling. She sighed, not knowing how long she should stay out of the room._

_She was halfway down the hall when she turned back around to see nurses shuffling into Allie’s room. She quickly starting walking back. Before she entered the room, she heard Allie wince in pain and talk._

_“Ahhh!” She cried. “Where’s Bea? Someone get Bea.”_

_Bea walked more into the room and walked to Allie’s side. She barely felt Allie grab her hand as she was too busy watching the nurses hook up a monitor to Allie’s stomach._

_“Bea, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Allie cried._

_“Shhh, it’s okay. I know you didn’t.” She ran her fingers through Allie’s hair and kissed her temple._

_Bea looked at the nurse that was hooking up the monitor to Allie’s stomach._

_“What’s that?” She asked, motioning her hand towards the monitor._

_“She’s had her contraction. This monitor will monitor the rest of her contractions and it will also monitor the baby’s heartbeat.” The nurse replied._

_Bea nodded her head and turned her attention back to Allie. Who, even in a time like this, was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was so lucky to have her._

_“Stop, I’m not beautiful right now.” Allie said, as if she knew what Bea was thinking._

_“I didn’t say anything.” Bea smiled._

_“You didn’t have to. The way you’re looking at me tells me what you were thinking.”_

_Bea chuckled. “Well, you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world, even right now.”_

_She leant down and kissed Allie on the top of her head. She brushed the back of her knuckles over Allie’s cheek, wanting her to understand that she was here for good._

* * *

 

_Present time…_

Allie kept shouting that the baby was coming. The nurses and doctor kept ignoring her assumption and continued doing whatever it was that they were doing. Allie went through pregnancy with a plan that she was going to get an epidural shot, because she knew she couldn’t bare the pain. But was that plan not going to happen after all…

 

“Why the fuck is everybody ignoring me? I said that this baby is fucking coming!” Allie yelled. “It’s hurts, oh my god. Bea…” She cried.

 

“I know baby, I know. They keep saying that it’s just more contractions.” She ran her fingers through Allie’s hair to try to soothe her.

 

“I know what that felt like, this feels like twenty times worse.” She cried some more. “Can you take a peak? Please?”

 

“You want…you want me to look? Down there?” Bea shockingly asked, her eyes wide.

 

“Yes. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

 

Bea sighed. “Okay…”

 

Bea walked to the end of the bed. Allie already had her legs up in the leg holders with a blanket covering her. Bea took one last look at Allie before she lifted the blanket. All she needed was one good look and it kind of made her want to gag. Her eyes widened, she cupped her mouth with her hand, and she dropped the blanket back down.

 

“What is it?” Allie asked.

 

Bea dropped her hand down from her mouth. “The baby’s coming.” She said calmly.

 

All realization hit her once she saw the look of panic on Allie’s face. She ran out of the room and to the nurse’s station. She hit her hand vigorously on the glass in front of the nurse’s station.

 

“Allie Novak, room 336. She’s going into labor! Now! I saw the fucking crown of the baby’s head!” She hollered.

 

Before she was able to say anymore, Allie’s doctor and a few nurses began running to Allie’s room. Bea followed and she went straight to Allie’s side and grabbed her hand. She watched as the nurses quickly got everything ready and watched the doctor scrub up and put a face mask on. Bea was angry that no one was listening to Allie when she kept saying that the baby was coming. So now, here they are rushing around to get everything ready while the baby was basically crawling out of Allie.

 

“Okay, Allie.” The doctor removed the blanket and sat down at the end of the bed on a chair. “On the count of three, I need you to push.”

 

“One.” The doctor began.

 

Allie gripped Bea’s hand as tight as she could.

 

“Two.”

 

Bea glanced to Allie.

 

“Three.”

 

Everything went to a blur after she heard Allie’s cries and screams in pain. She couldn’t believe it. She was about to be a mum to a little baby. Allie was about to add another addition to their little family to make it even more perfect. She never imagined this moment would ever come. Debbie was going to be a big sister. Bea was brought out of her thoughts by the nurse talking to her.

 

“Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?” She asked holding out a pair of scissors.

 

Bea looked at Allie, who had a fine sheet of sweat covering her and was panting trying to catch her breath. She looked back to the nurse and grabbed the scissors. She walked to the end of the bed and the doctor told her where to cut at and she cut it. A few of the nurses clapped. A nurse grabbed the baby to take it to clean up. Bea then realized she didn’t pay attention to find out the gender of the baby, so she followed the nurse to see.

 

When she went to where the nurse was, she looked at the baby, _her and Allie’s baby,_ and smiled. She cupped her hand over her mouth as the tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn’t be any more happy. Never in a million years did she think that she’d be standing in a hospital room with the love of her life and their baby. She let her eyes soak up the little bundle of joy laying in the cot as it was being wiped cleaned of everything. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she gazed at the beautiful baby.

 

 _Their_ baby was a…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, cliffhanger! No worries, I'm not going to make you wait long. I'll be updating again tomorrow :) so stay tuned. What do you think the baby will be? ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews :) they're much appreciated!


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter to put you all out of your suspense. I really hope that you all are okay with the decision I made for the baby. I've written this chapter a while ago and I've added some things to it since then. So, with that being said, enjoy chapter 75 :)

_Their_ baby was a…

 

Girl!

 

Bea smiled and tears were stinging her eyes. She watched as the nurses cleaned _their_ baby up and the baby was just screaming her little lungs out, but Bea only smiled wider. The screams were like music to her ears, it was a sign that this baby was real and everything happening right now was completely real. Bea watched the nurse continue to maintain everything with the baby; taking the baby’s weight, height, foot measurements, and head size. Bea couldn’t believe it, she was so beautiful and so little. She really couldn’t believe how small the little girl was. She looked to only be less than six pounds. As the nurse was taking the baby’s vital signs, Bea reached her hand over to touch the beautiful little angel laying in the cot. She stroked her fingers on the baby’s cheek and down her little arm. Bea grabbed the baby’s hand and gently held it. She let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry when the baby gripped her little hand around Bea’s finger. Bea turned and looked over her shoulder at Allie, who was being dealt with by another nurse. When Allie turned her head, their eyes locked and Bea smiled so lovingly at Allie and Allie returned the smile. Allie was so beautiful, even when covered in the amount of sweat she was covered in.

 

“Do you want to hold her?” The nurse asked, bringing Bea out of her thoughts.

 

Bea turned her attention to the nurse and smiled. “Yeah.” She breathed out.

 

The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and put a cute little pink hat on her head before handing her over to Bea.

 

Bea was nervous, she hadn’t held a baby since her brother and his wife had their newborn child almost seven years ago and since Franky and Bridget adopted Noah three years ago. And she hadn’t taken care of a newborn baby since Debbie was born, thirteen years ago. But as the nurse put the baby into her arms, everything came back to her. On instinct, she began rocking back and forth. With one of her arms under the baby gently patting her bottom with her hand, her other arm was laying on top of the baby with her fingers stroking the little cheek. Bea smiled even wider when the baby made a little sound.

 

“Let’s go see your mama, yeah?” Bea whispered before kissing the baby on her forehead.

 

Bea walked to Allie’s bed side and sat on the edge of the bed with the baby in her arms. As Bea sat down, Allie opened her tired eyes and they instantly landed on Bea and the baby, a tired smile spreading across her face.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Bea said.

 

“She?”

 

Bea nodded her head. “You want to hold her?”

 

“Yeah.” Allie replied and held open her arms as Bea gently placed the little baby girl into her arms. Allie shifted the baby so her little head was laid against her chest, and Allie put one hand to the back of the baby’s neck and the other under her bottom. “I can’t believe _we_ have a baby.”

 

“Me either.” Bea smiled. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore,” She sighed. “And tired.”

 

“You can sleep after you name her.”

 

“After I name her?” Allie chuckled.

 

“I want to call her by a name, not just baby.”

 

“Well, I know I want her middle name to be my mum’s middle name, Louise. You can give her her first name.”

 

“You want me to give her the first name?” Bea asked, a little shocked.

 

“Yeah, I want you to have some say in naming her. It’s not just about me.”

 

Bea knew she had been thinking about what she wanted to name the baby ever since they found out Allie was pregnant, whether it have been a boy or a girl. She put a lot of thought into it, but she didn’t want to say anything to Allie because she wanted her to have the final say.

 

“She’s _ours_ , so give her a first name.” Allie added once Bea hadn’t said anything.

 

“Emma.” She responded rather quickly.

 

“Emma?” Allie smiled. “I love it.”

 

Bea leaned over, kissing Allie on the forehead. “I love you.” She sat beside Allie on the bed with one of her arms around the blonde and the other laid gently on the baby’s back. She could not believe what was all going on around her. She couldn’t believe that after a few years of she and Allie trying to have a baby, that _she_ was finally here.

 

After both Allie and Bea spent the next twenty minutes just looking at their baby girl and gushing about her, another nurse came in with a pen and paper in her hand.

 

“Do you have a name yet?” The nurse asked.

 

Allie looked to Bea before turning back to the nurse. “Emma Louise Novak.” She answered.

 

As Bea listened to Allie say the name, her heart swelled with love.

 

“We’ll be taking little Emma for a while to run some tests on her and give you new mum’s some rest.” The nurse said after she wrote down the name.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma had returned from her tests and one of the nurses had Bea help her give Emma her first bath. After the bath, the nurse had Allie try to breastfeed so the baby could eat. The nurse helped with Allie and Emma to get in the right position for breastfeeding. The nurse stayed the whole time Allie fed Emma to make sure that Emma stayed latched on and everything was okay with Allie being comfortable.

 

After Emma was fed, Allie kept her in her arms to cuddle her. Bea sat at the end of the bed by Allie’s feet with the happiest smile on her face, and Allie couldn’t help but notice that the same smile hasn’t been off her face since Emma was born.

 

“You’ve been smiling like that since Emma was born. Your jaws don’t hurt?” Allie joked.

 

“The pain in my jaws subsided about an hour ago and now they’re just numb.” Bea joked back. “I’m just so happy. She’s beautiful, you’re beautiful, and I just couldn’t be anymore happier than I am right now.”

 

“Aw, babe. Don’t be getting soft on me now.” Allie laughed, then looked down at _their_ baby in her arms. “She is beautiful, and I’m already obsessed with her. Her skin is so soft, and it looks like her hair is going to be dark.”

 

“Her eyes were open when a little while ago, they were blue.”

 

“Wow, dark hair and blue eyes. She’s going to be a little heartbreaker.” Allie laughed, kissing the baby in her arms.

 

Before Bea could reply, there was a knock at the door and then it opened. Bea turned to see who it was. A shy Debbie walked in first and a very ecstatic Franky walked in behind her.

 

“I see pink! It’s a girl?” Franky asked excitedly.

 

“She’s a she, indeed.” Bea responded as she stood up from the bed. She walked to Debbie and hugged her tightly.

 

“Gidge is gonna owe me. She said she thinks it’ll be a boy, and I thought it would be a girl.”

 

Bea laughed and then looked at Debbie. “Want to meet your little sister?”

 

Debbie smiled and then nodded her head. Bea guided Debbie to the bed and Allie tilted her arm up a little so Debbie could see the baby a little better. Allie told Debbie to sit on the bed and she did. As Debbie was admiring new little sister, Franky and Bea stood to the side watching.

 

“So, what did y’all name her?” Franky asked.

 

“Emma Louise Novak.” She smiled.

 

Franky draped her arm over Bea’s shoulder and pulled her close. “I’m so happy for you two. It makes me want another baby, but fuck that. Noah is enough and he makes me want to strangle him sometimes.”

 

“He’s three, leave him alone.” Bea laughed. “Where is Noah and Bridget anyway?”

 

“He had a doctor’s appointment today. When I was on the way here, they were leaving the doctor’s office and they should be here soon.” Franky looked back over to Allie and Debbie. “Can I hold the little munchkin now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Franky washed her hands and then walked to the opposite side of the bed from where Debbie was and asked Allie if she could give her up for a few minutes so she could hold her. Allie lifted Emma up and Franky grabbed her. As soon as Franky settled Emma in her arms, she started to whine.

 

“Hey,” Franky rocked back and forth while bouncing a little. “Don’t you start that whining, I’ve just got ya in my arms.” She grabbed ahold of one of Emma’s hands with her free hand and Emma popped her eyes open. “Ugh, she’s gorgeous.” Franky gushed. “She’s so tiny too.”

 

Just then the hospital room door opened and in walked Bridget with Noah on her hip.

 

“I’m sorry you’re going to have to be around all of us lezzos all the time, kid.” Franky whispered with a smile. “But we’re lots of fun, I promise.” Then she upped her head and her eyes instantly locked with Bridget’s.

 

Bridget set Noah down in one of the chairs and she washed her hands. She walked to where Franky was standing so she could have a look at the new baby.

 

“Oh, my goodness. Look at _her._ ” Bridget gasped. She turned to look at Allie and then to Bea. “You two did a job good on this one, she’s so pretty. Let me hold her, Franky.”

 

Franky laughed and then handed Emma to Bridget.

 

“What’s her name?” Bridget asked.

 

“Emma!” Debbie piped up.

 

“Louise Novak.” Franky finished. “Okay, time for the first family photo!”

 

Bridget put Emma into Allie’s arms, Bea got Debbie to sit on the bed beside Allie and Bea stood beside the bed with her arm wrapped behind Allie while Franky snapped a picture of the four of them.

 

“Be right back.” Franky said before walking out of the room.

 

She came back a few minutes later with a nurse. Franky handed the nurse her phone and then she grabbed Noah who was sitting on a chair. Franky placed Noah on the other side of the bed beside Allie and she grabbed Bridget to stand in front of her so the nurse could take a picture of the seven of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next couple of days, Allie and Emma had several visitors. From Bea’s dad and step mum, her birth mum, Liz, Maxine, Boomer, to Kaz. Bea had dismissed herself while Allie had visitors and she went home for a few hours. Her and Franky would set up the nursery and put everything together, like the crib and changing table.

 

It was finally the day when Allie was allowed to go home and she was so happy. While Allie changed her clothes, Bea changed Emma into her going home outfit that she had bought the day before. Bea already had it planned that in a few days time, she was going to watch Emma all day while Allie went out and bought whatever clothes and other things she wanted to buy for Emma.

A nurse brought in a wheelchair for Allie. Allie sat down in it and Emma got placed into her arms. As the nurse wheeled Allie downstairs, Bea walked along side her with the baby bag in her hand and other bags too.

They got outside and was instantly greeted by Franky standing outside of Bea’s car that she drove. Bea quickly put the bags in the trunk before helping Allie. She grabbed Emma from Allie’s arms and put her in the backseat in the car seat that she bought. It was probably the most safest and expensive car seat ever, but that was okay with Bea because she just wanted the best. After she got Emma all buckled in and secured, she walked back to Allie to help her into the backseat by Emma. Bea got into the passenger seat and let Franky drive.

 

They were all settled home, and Bridget had brought Debbie back to Bea and Allie’s house. Debbie went straight to the nursery when she entered the house. She wanted to see her little sister. As she entered the nursery, she saw Allie rocking Emma in the rocking chair and her mum putting some things away in drawers.

 

“Hey, Deb.” Bea said when she noticed Debbie standing by the door with her hands behind her back. “Are you okay?”

 

Debbie nodded her head and smiled nervously.

 

“Don’t be nervous.” Allie said, temporarily stopping from the rocking. “Come here.”

 

Debbie walked to Allie with her hands behind her back still.

 

“I got this for Emma.” Debbie said as she removed one of her hands from behind her back. Debbie was holding a little white baby onesie that said ‘ _the cutest little sister_ ’ on it in pink writing. “I have a matching one.” Debbie smiled as she showed Allie her shirt she got. It was also a white shirt that said ‘ _the best big sister_ ’ on it in pink writing.

 

“Aw, Debbie.” Allie beamed. “That’s sweet of you.”

 

Allie pulled Debbie close to her and hugged her tight. As they slightly pulled apart, Debbie was looking down at Emma and rubbing her little arm with her fingers. Allie smiled and pulled Debbie’s head to her lips and kissed the side of her head.

 

“You want to hold her while I help your mum?” Allie asked.

 

Debbie looked at Allie, smiled, and nodded her head.

 

Debbie took a step back as Allie was standing up from the rocking chair. She told Debbie to sit down and Debbie did as she was told. Allie gently placed Emma in Debbie’s arms.

 

“I’ve got to feed her soon, so stay there. I’m going to go help your mum bring some more of Emma’s things in here, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Debbie replied as she slowly began rocking the chair back and forth with her tiny baby sister in her arms.

 

Allie took one last look at Debbie and Emma before disappearing out of the room to go find Bea. She entered the kitchen and saw Bea pulling baby bottles out of its’ packaging. Allie walked up behind Bea and wormed her arm around and took the bottles from Bea’s hands before setting it on the counter. She turned Bea around and gave her the most loving look.

 

“Where’s Emma? You didn’t put her in the crib, have you? I wasn’t finished with it yet.” Bea panicked and she went to run to the nursery, but Allie firmly grabbed her and pulled her back in front of her.

 

“Debbie is holding Emma. Calm down.” Allie chuckled.

 

“Sorry, I just got worried there for a minute.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, babe. I love the protective instinct kicking in in you.” Allie pressed Bea up in the counter and pushed her hips into Bea’s. “It’s kinda sexy.”

 

“Kinda?” Bea smirked.

 

“Well, maybe a lot sexy, but I didn’t want to make you big-headed.” She joked.

 

“Too late.”

 

Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s neck and pressed herself flush against her body. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie’s lower back in a way to try to bring her closer.

 

“Our breasts can touch again.” Allie joked, raising her eyebrows. “There’s no big belly in the way.”

 

Bea laughed and leaned her head forward. “I love you, Allie Novak.” She whispered against Allie’s lips.

 

“And I love you, Bea Novak.” She whispered back before crashing their lips together.

 

Bea trailed her hands lower so her hands were grasping Allie’s back side. She squeezed her butt in her hands and pulled her closer to her body, causing Allie to moan into the kiss. Allie tilted her head slightly sideways in their kiss so she could deepen the kiss. Just as Allie plunged her tongue into Bea’s awaiting mouth, Debbie called out.

 

“Mama! Emma is crying!” Debbie hollered.

 

Allie pulled away from Bea and placed her hands on the back of the redhead’s neck.

 

“We’ll have to finish this later.” Allie said seductively before pressing her lips to Bea’s one more time.

 

Allie walked into the nursery and grabbed a fussy Emma from Debbie’s arms.

 

“She’s hungry.” Allie said as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself so she could feed Emma.

 

Debbie stood up from the rocking chair so Allie could sit down in it. After Allie sat down and got situated to feed Emma, she pulled the baby blanket over her and began feeding Emma. Bea walked into the nursery to put some baby things away when she saw Allie feeding Emma and Debbie watching. She put the things in the appropriate drawers before walking to Allie. Bea pulled the blanket from Allie a little to see if Emma was latched on correctly.

 

“I don’t care that you are, but why are you covering up?” Bea asked Allie after she got done looking.

 

“Debbie…” Allie answered.

 

Bea nodded her head in understanding. “Okay.” She leant down and kissed Allie softly on the lips. “I’m going to finish the crib so she can lay down later.”

 

As Allie fed Emma, she watched Bea finish up putting together the crib while Debbie helped her. She smiled to herself, loving how perfect their little family was.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Bea was laying on her back in her bed while she watched Allie place Emma in the bassinet by the wall in their room. After Allie laid Emma in the bassinet, she placed a kiss on her little girls’ forehead before going over to the bed. She crawled into the bed to Bea and straddled the older woman’s hips. She brushed her fingertips up Bea’s sides and adjusted herself so she was laying flat on Bea. She connected her lips to Bea’s neck, lightly kissing and sucking. She could feel that Bea was easily starting to get worked up. Bea had been so patient with her all through her pregnancy, and it was crazy to think that they hadn’t had sex that often during her pregnancy, given how sexual Allie was when she wasn’t pregnant.

Allie wormed her hands under Bea’s shirt and gently stroked her ribs with her fingers. She pulled away slightly, only to pull her own shirt off, before leaning back down and pulling Bea’s bottom lip into her mouth.

 

“God, Allie…” Bea quietly moaned. “I’ve missed this, so much.”

 

“I’m sorry,” She apologized. “I just didn’t feel sexy enough for sex.”

 

Bea brought her hand up and pushed the blonde hair from Allie’s face.

 

“Don’t apologize, I understand. I was the same way with Harry.”

 

“That’s different, you didn’t like him. I was just…tired and felt ugly all the time.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t like him, but I was still too tired for anything. And trust me, you were beautiful the whole nine months, babe.”

 

Allie chuckled. “You should’ve taken what was yours if you wanted it.”

 

“I couldn’t do that to you. It would make me like…him.”

 

“Bea, stop. You’re nothing like him, no matter what you do. It’s been thirteen years since you left him and almost eight since he died, leave him in the past. He’s not here anymore.”

 

“Okay.” Bea quietly responded.

 

Allie leaned down again and placed a hot kiss to Bea’s mouth.

 

“Now that I’m not fat and ugly,” She trailed her finger down Bea’s throat. “Do you want to?”

 

“After all these years, you’re still asking?” Bea joked.

 

“Gotta make sure you’re not tired of me yet.”

 

“I’ll never get tired of you, babe.”

 

“So, is that a yes?” Allie smirked.

 

“With Emma right there?”

 

“She’s sleeping. You’ll just have to be quiet now, won’t you?”

 

“Oh come on, we all know you’re the loud one.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Allie said as she slid down Bea’s body in a way that could make Bea self-combust. But she wouldn’t need to, because Allie was just about to do that to her.

 

The room was soon filled with hushed moans, heavy breathing, and sweaty skin. Bodie’s trembled, shook, and spasmed. Allie’s hands mapped out Bea’s body like it was their first time all over again. It hadn’t taken long for Bea to lose herself, and she was flipping Allie over to do what she had just done to her. Moments like these are what Bea loved the most, them loving each other fully.

They were laying together trying to steady their breathing, legs tangled together, arms holding each other in place. Bea peppered kisses all over Allie’s face, making her giggle.

 

“Thank you so much, Allie.” Bea said after she left one last kiss to Allie’s cheek.

 

“What for?”

 

“For being here with me, for loving me, for adding to our perfect little family.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for any of those things, Bea. I will always be by your side forever, loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done, and bringing Emma into our lives wouldn’t have happened without you. I never imagined having a child for myself, but since I’ve been with you it was something that I wanted to do with _you_. I wanted to have a baby with you and raise it. I can’t say that I would’ve done that with anyone else.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you. Forever.”

 

“And always.” Bea tilted Allie’s head up and gave her the most loving kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma’s first night home was full of her crying and waking them up each hour. Every time, Bea had gotten up to tend to the little girl. She told Allie to stay in bed and rest, that she could handle it. It was five in the morning when Emma cried again, and once again Bea crawled out of the bed and made her way to the bassinet. She was only a few days old and she had the lungs of a toddler. Bea decided that she would just stay up and tend to Emma, and to just take a nap later in the day. Bea pulled Emma out of the bassinet and walked with her out of the room, letting Allie get as much rest as possible. She walked to Debbie’s room and opened the door, calling for Max. She walked down the stairs with Emma cradled in her arms and Max by her side. She let Max out the backdoor for him to go use the bathroom while she went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of Allie’s breastmilk out that Allie had previously pumped out. She sat at the kitchen table and fed Emma the bottle after warming it up a bit. She loved the little sounds Emma was making as she ate. Bea pulled the nipple of the bottle out of Emma’s mouth to let her take a small break from sucking. She then had a slight wonder of what the breastmilk tasted like and if it would’ve been weird for her to taste it. Deciding to taste it, she dripped a little bit of Allie’s breastmilk on the back of her hand and then tasted it. She frowned and put the nipple of the bottle back in Emma’s mouth.

 

“You like that stuff?” Bea asked the little girl in her arms, obviously not expecting an answer.

 

Bea finished feeding Emma so she placed her daughter in the baby rocker they have placed in the living room before walking to go to let Max back inside. She put some food out for Max to eat and then she began washing the bottle she used to feed Emma. When she returned to Emma, she instantly smelt the stinky diaper, so she picked her up out of the rocker and carried her up the stairs to the nursery. She laid Emma on the changing table and unbuttoned the small buttons that were holding her onesie together between her little legs. Bea pulled the onesie off her daughter and then unstrapped the diaper. She opened the diaper and instantly plugged her nose.

 

“Holy fuck.” Bea chuckled. “Woo, you have your mum’s stinky poo for sure.”

 

She cleaned Emma up and put a new diaper on her and a new onesie as well. She wrapped the little girl in a blanket and brought her back into her arms. Bea walked out of the nursery and into Allie.

 

“Bea, why are you up?” Allie asked, rubbing her eyes.

 

“To tend to Emma.” Bea answered. “Go back to bed, okay?”

 

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head. “I’m up now.”

 

“Allie, go back to bed. Just sleep for another couple of hours, please.” Bea pleaded, wanting Allie to get as much rest as possible.

 

“Okay.” Allie agreed. She kissed Bea and then Emma before retreating back to the comforts of the bed.

 

Bea trotted back down the stairs and placed Emma in the rocker again as she sat on the sofa, switching on the TV when Max jumped up beside her. Bea would be getting Debbie up for school in a couple hours and then take her to school, so she’d leave Emma with Allie and come back home to do some cleaning. Then she’d make her and Allie a lunch and then she would try to take a nap.

She knew the next year or so of their lives were going to be completely tiring, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was in Bea’s best interest to give Emma the best life. She couldn’t wait to watch the little girl grow up to become a beautiful young lady just like Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to support me on this Ballie journey of mine. The support means everything to me. This story still has a good bit of chapters to go through, so don't worry about it ending.  
> I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks as I'll be busy, so I apologize in advance. Enjoy this chapter for the next couple of weeks. xx


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you all one more chapter after all. Enjoy :)

The next three months of their lives had been tiring, but it was slowly beginning to settle down and Emma was starting to sleep better at night. Emma was three months old now and she loved laying on her stomach and playing with her mum’s. Emma was beginning to be able to hold her head still on her own and that was Allie’s happiest moment. Bea’s happiest moment was Emma loving tummy time because she remembered when Debbie was Emma’s age that she screamed her little lungs out when she was put on her stomach for tummy time. Emma also loved chewing on her hands and it was a struggle for Allie and Bea to keep the pacifier in Emma’s mouth when all she wanted was her hands in her mouth. Allie and Bea started to keep Emma in her nursery at night for bedtime about two months ago and they kept a baby monitor in their room to watch her sometimes. She slept really well at night now and she didn’t wake any of them up much at all during the night, and she also did really well with napping in the day.

 

Bea was heading home from her short shift at the salon. Since Emma was born, Bea’s work schedule was shorter than normal because she wanted to get home to give Allie a little break from Emma since Allie hadn’t returned to work yet. She still had a month off of work with paid leave and she was still kind of tired all the time, so Bea was going to make sure that Allie was strictly resting for the next month so she wasn’t tired with her return to work. Bea entered her house and it was quiet. Debbie was in school and she wouldn’t be getting home until later. Allie and Emma must be sleeping which is why it was so quiet. Walking further into the house, Bea saw the TV on with some children’s show on and she smiled. That’s what Allie did with Emma when they were alone, she would have the TV on some children’s show for Emma, even if Emma didn’t watch it. Bea went to turn the TV off when she saw Allie laying on the couch asleep with Emma laying on her chest sleeping too. Allie had a half-finished bottle of the baby’s milk in her hand. Bea grabbed Emma from Allie’s chest and she started fussing.

 

“Oh, don’t start that. I know you were comfy laying with mama, but now I’ve got ya.” Bea whispered and pulled the bottle from Allie’s hand.

 

Bea cradled Emma in her arms as she went to sit on the opposite sofa. She laid Emma in her arms and put the nipple of the bottle in her mouth to finish feeding her. She smiled as she listened to the swallowing sounds Emma was making. Emma had a little bit of hair, but it was long enough to see that she was going to have brown hair like Debbie and her eyes were still just as blue as Allie’s. She had a cute little button nose and her ears and mouth were shaped like Allie’s too.

After she finished feeding Emma, she set her down in her baby bouncer so she could clean up around the house a little. She started by putting Emma’s clothes and rag cloths in the washer to wash. She changed the bedding in the crib and filled the changing table’s diaper drawer up with diapers. Bea pulled the trash from Emma’s nursery containing dirty diapers and took it outside to the trash bin. She then went to the kitchen to wash Emma’s bottles and pacifiers. As she set the last bottle in the drain board, she felt slender arms wrap around her waist.

 

“I was going to wash those.” Allie uttered from behind Bea and placed a soft kiss to Bea’s neck.

 

Bea turned around in Allie’s arms so they were now facing one another.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind doing it.”

 

Allie inhaled deeply and then made a sour face. “What about cleaning that diaper Emma just dirtied?” She laughed.

 

“God, she has the bowels of a horse.” Bea covered her nose with her hand. “She gets her stinky shit from you.”

 

Allie huffed. “You act like your shit don’t stink.” She playfully swatted Bea’s arm.

 

“It doesn’t.” Bea laughed. She looked past Allie and saw Emma starting to look like she was about to cry. “If there’s one thing she doesn’t like, it’s a dirty diaper.” She gently pried Allie from her and made her way to Emma and pulled her out of the bouncer.

 

She carried Emma to the nursery to change her diaper and Allie followed. She laid Emma on the changing table and unbuttoned her little onesie. As she was pulling the diaper off her, Emma kept kicking her legs out and wiggling.

 

“If you don’t be still…” Bea said trying to grab ahold of Emma’s little legs to hold.

 

Bea finally managed to change Emma’s diaper and they were sitting in the living room on the sofa with Emma chewing on a soft toy laying between them. Bea was pinching on Emma’s thighs when their doorbell rang.

 

“I bet that’s Franky.” Allie laughed.

 

“It probably is. We don’t live across from her anymore and she still finds herself on our front porch.”

 

Allie got up from the sofa and answered the door, and sure enough it was Franky. As soon as Allie opened the door, Franky rushed in and went straight to Emma picking her up in her arms.

 

“I can’t get enough of this little nugget.” Franky said as she peppered kissed on Emma’s face making her giggle. “There’s that toothless smile that drives me wild.” She laughed.

 

“How do you manage to always find yourself here?” Bea asked jokingly.

 

“You know little Emma can’t go a day without seeing her Aunt Franky.”

 

“I think it’s Aunt Franky can’t go a day without seeing little Emma.” Allie interjected as she plopped down on the sofa beside Bea.

 

“She’s just too dang cute.” Franky whined. “Are you still completely sure that I’m not the dad?”

 

“In your dreams, Franky.” Bea answered.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea, Allie, and Emma all got into Bea’s car to go pick Debbie up from her after school soccer practice. Debbie had gotten interested in soccer the previous year, and Bea was happy enough to get her daughter enrolled in the sport. It was something Debbie would enjoy doing, and she wouldn’t be sat around the house all day doing nothing. Emma was secured into her car seat making baby noises while Bea and Allie talked as Bea drove to pick Debbie up. Allie turned to look in the backseat at Emma, who was chewing on her hands making them all wet.

 

“Emma, we don’t like slobbery hands.” Allie said, reaching to pull Emma’s hands out of her mouth. She grabbed a pacifier and put it in Emma’s mouth, which she just spit out and put her hands back in her mouth. “Fine, whatever.” She turned back in her seat to face the front.

 

“Just let her chew on her hands. It’s harder to get them out of the habit of pacifiers than chewing their hands. When Deb was a baby if she didn’t have a pacifier, then she’d scream her lungs out. It took forever to get her to break that habit.” Bea explained.

 

Not long later, they pulled up to the soccer field where Debbie’s practice was being held. She parked the car and got out to stand at the front so Debbie would be able to see her. Debbie was a centre forward in soccer, which just means she is the main striker. She was the one with the key task of scoring goals. She was really good at the sport and Bea was proud. Debbie was fast with the ball and she always stood strong.

Debbie was finished with practice, and she ran to her mum with her duffle bag over her shoulder and her soccer cleats in her hands. She hugged her mum tightly and Bea grabbed Debbie’s duffle bag to put it in the trunk as she got into the backseat.

 

“Mama!” Debbie exclaimed once she saw Allie occupying the front seat. “You got to see my soccer field finally.”

 

“I know. I saw you running, you look like you know what you’re doing out there.” Allie laughed, reaching her hand back to squeeze Debbie’s knee.

 

“Of course I know what I’m doing.” Debbie laughed. “My first game is this weekend. Will you be able to make it?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Allie smiled.

 

Debbie leaned over to Emma’s car seat and kissed her head as Bea was getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“You’ve been a good girl today, Emma?” Debbie asked, and Emma just cooed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

 

They picked up pizza on their way home for dinner, so they could all relax together for the rest of the day. Bea carried Emma in her carrier into the house, while Allie carried the pizza, and Debbie carried her things. Once they entered the house, Bea took Emma out of her carrier and carried her to the kitchen. Allie had made them all a plate of pizza and they sat at the table to eat, Bea still holding Emma in her arms as she ate. Emma had tried hopelessly to grab at Bea’s food, but she couldn’t. She still hadn’t quite understood how to grasp things. Bea put a little bit of the pizza sauce on her finger and stuck her finger in Emma’s mouth to get her to try it. Emma made a sour face and used her tongue to push the sauce out of her mouth, making Bea laugh.

 

“Bea, don’t give her pizza sauce.” Allie stressed.

 

“She didn’t like it anyway. She’ll be fine.” Bea said as she wiped Emma’s mouth.

 

After dinner, Bea cleaned up the kitchen while Allie fed Emma and she sent Debbie to go do her homework. Debbie ended up going to the living room with her homework because she needed help with the math portion, so she asked Allie to help her. Which Allie was happy to help, as always. While Allie explained the math to Debbie and helped her, Bea had taken Emma to give her a bath. She placed Emma’s plastic tub into the actual bathtub after she ran some warm water. She washed Emma’s body and the little bit of hair that she had. After Emma’s bath, Bea dried her really well before putting lotion on her body to make her skin soft and smell good. Bea put her pink onesie on her and her little bottoms. She carried Emma in her arms to the living room where Allie was still helping Debbie on her homework, and she sat down on the sofa next to Allie.

Allie was successfully able to help Debbie with her homework and then it was feeding time for Emma again, so Allie got up to do that. Which Bea made a fuss about, saying that Allie should be resting. Allie told Bea that it wasn’t a big deal and that she just wanted to feed Emma. Bea let it go, and let Allie do what she wanted. As Allie breastfed Emma instead of using the pumped breastmilk, Bea went to have a shower herself.

When Bea got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas, she exited the bathroom to see Allie lying on the bed above Emma kissing her face and making her giggle. Bea smiled, crawling onto the bed to join two of her favorite girls. Bea laid on her side as she watched Allie with Emma. Allie leaned down with puckered lips and lightly pressed them against Emma’s smiling lips. Emma giggled some more and made baby spit bubbles against Allie’s lips, which Allie just laughed and pulled her face away. Allie then kissed Emma’s nose before sitting up. Not long later, Debbie ended up coming into their room and crawling into the bed too, laying against her mum’s side. They all watched as Emma made different noises and tried to put her hands into her mouth.

 

“I’ve got an idea!” Allie piped up. “Let’s have our first family sleep over!”

 

Bea chuckled. “What?”

 

“Let’s all sleep in here. The bed is big enough.”

 

“Allie, I don’t think-”

 

“Oh, come on!” Allie interrupted. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Allie won, like always.

 

A couple hours later, the four of them were laid in Bea and Allie’s king-sized bed. Emma laid beside Allie and Debbie beside Bea. They were all curled up together and Allie was happy. Bea was too, she had all of her favorite girls in the bed with her. So, why wouldn’t she be? Emma drifted to sleep first, which was normal. And then Allie drifted off next. Bea and Debbie laid awake.

 

“Mum?” Debbie whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love our family.”

 

Bea turned her head to look at Debbie. “Me too, Deb.”

 

Debbie smiled. “Kids in school always ask me what it’s like having two mums instead of a mum and dad. I never know how to answer that because I never experienced having a mum and a dad, I’ve only ever had two mums. So, I tell them that it’s the same; I have two loving parents just like them.” She paused. “I would never give up what I have now for a dad. Having you and mama is all I ever need. You both love me unconditionally and now that Emma is here, it just couldn’t get any better.”

 

Bea smiled. Her daughter was always so smart with her words and always knew exactly what to say. “I love you, Debbie. To the moon and back.”

 

Debbie leaned over and kissed her mum’s cheek. “I love you too, mum. To the moon and back.” She said before turning on her side, her back now facing Bea. She gave Emma a kiss to the head before allowing herself to get comfortable to sleep.

 

Bea was happy that Debbie loved their family. She knew she did, but having Debbie vocalize it only made her feel relaxed about it. She remembered the time when Debbie was five and she asked Franky about having two mums instead of a dad and a mum, and now Debbie was smart enough to answer the questions her fellow classmates threw at her. She knew her relationship with Allie was just like other people’s. It didn’t matter about their gender. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about three o’clock the next morning when Bea was woken up to the sound of a faint sucking noise. She peeled her eyelids open and looked over Debbie to see that Allie and Emma wasn’t in bed. She sat up, noticing the bathroom light on. She got out of the bed and she padded towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open, seeing a half-asleep Allie sitting on the toilet with her shirt off as she fed Emma. Bea leant against the doorframe, smiling to herself as she watched Allie fluttering her eyes in a sleepy way to try to keep them open.

 

“Babe.” Bea said, making Allie pop her eyes open and look to her.

 

“Oh, hey.” Allie replied. “Do you gotta pee?” She asked, getting ready to stand from the toilet when Bea stopped her.

 

“No, I don’t. I was just seeing where you were since you weren’t in bed.”

 

Allie relaxed on the toilet, looking down towards Emma. “She woke me up, I guess she was hungry.”

 

Bea walked further into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub by the toilet. She watched as Emma sucked away on Allie’s breastmilk. Bea had only ever been able to breastfeed Debbie a few times when she was a baby. Debbie would never latch on, so Bea finally gave up and decided to just bottle feed her instead. She was happy that Emma had been doing amazing with breastfeeding. Allie would mostly breastfeed her if they were home or at someone’s house, but if they were in public then she would bottle feed her that contained her pumped breastmilk. She didn’t mind to breastfeed in public, it was just that she didn’t feel like hearing people’s rude remarks. So, she just did her best to avoid that sort of thing.

Then Emma took a long pause from nursing and her eyes began to close, so Allie knew she was satisfied and finished. She pulled Emma up in her arms and handed her to Bea so she could put her shirt on. As she was reaching for her shirt, she noticed that Bea was staring at her breasts. Allie smirked, she held her shirt in her hands on her lap, letting Bea continue to stare at her exposed breasts. After all, she loved the attention they were receiving.

 

“Perv.” Allie chuckled, finally pulling her shirt on.

 

Bea’s eyes finally popped up towards Allie’s, she grinned. “What?”

 

“You.” Allie smiled. “You’re such a perv.”

 

“I am not!” Bea feigned shock. “I was just admiring the view.” She looked down towards Allie’s breasts again, seeing her nipples hard against the cotton fabric. “They’ve gotten bigger.”

 

Allie chuckled. “That’s what happens.” She grinned, standing up from the toilet and pulling Bea up too. “Wanna touch them?”

 

“I always wanna touch ‘em.” She answered, stepping a step closer to Allie with Emma still cradled in her arms. She used one of her hands to push up Allie’s shirt, slowing skimming her fingers up Allie’s stomach. When her hand reached Allie’s breast, she gently caressed it and used her thumb to stroke her nipple. She leaned her head forward, slowly connecting her lips with Allie’s. Allie moaned into the kiss, using her hands to find Bea’s backside. A small burp that escaped Emma’s lips is what broke them apart.

 

Allie used her fingers to stroke Emma’s cheek. “You’re so cute, but you have shitty timing.” She laughed when Emma “burped” again, which turned out to be her actually releasing gas. “And I suppose a shitty diaper.” She pulled Emma from Bea’s arms. “When I finish changing her diaper, I’m having you so don’t go to sleep.”

 

Bea shook her head, smiling. “No, you aren’t.” She said, Allie raising her eyebrows up in a challenge. “Debbie’s in there. It’s your fault, you said you wanted our first family sleepover.”

 

Allie threw her head back, groaning. “Fuck. Can you take her to her room?”

 

“No!” Bea said with a laugh. “It was your idea, now you have to deal with the consequences.”

 

“Well,” She paused. “Let’s go to Debbie’s bed.”

 

Bea widened her eyes. “I’m not having sex in our daughter’s bed.”

 

Allie huffed. “Fine, I’ll be a boring wife tonight.” She kissed Bea’s lips. “I’m going to change her diaper, I’ll be back.”

 

Bea followed Allie out of their bathroom and got back into bed while Allie walked with Emma to the nursery. She laid on her back, feeling herself grow aroused. She squeezed her thighs together. _No_ , she thought to herself. She tapped her fingers against her stomach, feeling herself get antsy. She got back out of the bed and walked out the room towards the nursery. Just as she was entering Emma’s room, Allie was walking out. She pulled Emma from Allie’s arms and took her to her crib.

 

“Bea, what are you doing?” Allie asked.

 

Bea laid Emma in her crib and went back to Allie, crashing their lips together. She guided Allie out of the nursery and towards the stairs.

 

“I’m not having sex in Debbie’s bed.” She repeated.

 

Allie chuckled. “Okay…”

 

“We have a perfectly capable sofa that I’m willing to have you on.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Allie asked. “Show me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Bea was cleaning her salon station after the client she just had. She was in the zone; cleaning the brushes, washing her scissors, wiping down her counter space, and sweeping the floor around her. She hadn’t noticed that her wife and daughter entered the salon, until she heard a squeal escape Maxine’s mouth. She turned around, seeing Allie carrying Emma in the handheld carrier. Allie looked absolutely beautiful in her jeans and a plain t-shirt. Allie set the baby carrier down on the front counter, pulling the blanket from over the top so Maxine could look at the little girl. Bea put her things aside and went walking towards her wife. As she got to Allie, she kissed her lips and watched as Maxine began taking Emma out of the baby carrier. Bea wrapped an arm around Allie’s waist.

 

“What are you doing here?” Bea asked.

 

“Emma wanted to see her mum.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, and I guess I did too.” The blonde teased.

 

Bea laughed, kissing Allie again. Both women stood to the side as they watched Maxine cuddle and kiss Emma. Not too long later, Maxine’s next client came in so she handed Emma to Bea. Bea held her hand under Emma’s bottom with the other held on Emma’s chest as the little girl’s back was rested against her torso. She kissed the top of Emma’s head, letting her lips linger for a moment.

 

“How long are you staying?” Bea asked.

 

“I don’t know. Until your next client.”

 

“That’s in an hour.”

 

Allie nodded her head, grabbing the baby carrier from the counter and walking it to Bea’s office. Bea carried Emma to her station and set her down in the salon chair. The little girl kept herself steady by leaning on the armrest of the salon chair. Bea gave Emma a new comb that she hadn’t used yet and the girl instantly began chewing on it. Bea continued cleaning her work area so it’d be clean before her next client arrived. Then Emma let out a high pitched happy scream, making Bea turn around to face her. Emma waved the comb around in the air. Since her grip wasn’t very good yet, the comb ended up flying out of her hand and she let out another high pitched scream.

 

“I know, it’s very exciting.” Bea said to Emma, picking up the comb and setting it back on the counter.

 

“What’s she screaming about?” Allie asked, standing behind the salon chair and using her fingers to pinch Emma’s cheeks.

 

“I guess she’s just happy.” Bea replied. “I know I am.”

 

And it was true. Bea was happy. She’s been happy ever since the blonde entered her life. She felt complete and now their family was complete. Having Allie, Debbie, and now Emma was everything Bea had ever wanted. She never thought before that this would be her future. Everything she went through with Harry may not have been easy, but it was so worth it in her eyes.

As Allie continued pinching on Emma’s cheeks, Bea placed her hand under her wife’s chin and lifted her head up. She looked deep into her blue eyes and saw that she too was truly happy. She leaned close, kissing her wife with nothing but pure love and adoration. Because damnit, she loved the woman before her with every ounce of fiber in her body.

 

“I love you.” She said, kissing her wife again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the Ballie baby so far :)
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be after this. So please be patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the next chapters will be like this one, just skipping around to different ages with Emma. Thank you for continuing to read this story of mine :)


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! The last couple weeks have been totally hectic, and I'm so happy that everything has started to mellow out. Enjoy this chapter :)  
> I hate to bring sad news, but there is three chapters left of this story :( this story will be completed by the weekend, and then I will be starting my next Ballie story not long after :) I think most of you will enjoy the idea of that story.

Emma was now six months old. Time was really flying, and neither Bea nor Allie could believe that in just another six short months, their little baby girl would be the big one year’s old. It was very exciting for them to watch Emma grow, but it also saddened them because they didn’t want their baby to grow up just yet. Debbie had just recently turned thirteen and she was still ecstatic about being a big sister. For her birthday, she didn’t want it to be all about her, she wanted Emma to be involved too. So, they all went and done something that Emma would be able to semi-enjoy. Which was the aquarium.

 

In the past three months, Emma had begun learning how to communicate and eat solid foods. She was learning how to sit up on her own and roll from her back to her stomach, she would use that method to roll around on the floor to get where she wanted to go. She was even beginning to learn to rise up on her hands and knees, but she would only rock back and forth before falling back to the ground. She hadn’t quite got the concept of moving her arms and legs so she could crawl. But still, it had sent Allie into a mess of emotions when she first seen Emma rise up to her knees and hands from laying on her belly. She had cried, some happy tears and some sad tears, while Bea was just happy. At birth, Emma’s eyes were a dark blue shade and now they were light blue, the same as Allie’s. Emma was able to eat dry cereal puffs and soon after that, Bea had begun giving her some fruits and vegetables. Allie and Bea still sometimes gave Emma breastmilk as they slowly worked her onto formula milk instead of regular milk because that’s what Emma’s doctor recommended. Bea slowly introduced Emma to new foods to make sure she didn’t have any allergies with the new foods. She now also liked to use her pacifier instead of her hands. Emma was now smiling and laughing more and she babbled a lot. Bea and Allie took turns reading to Emma every night to help her learn the language they spoke. Emma was really familiar with the people who were around her every day; Bea, Allie, Debbie, Franky, sometimes Bridget and Liz, and she even had a bond with Kaz. One of Emma’s favorite games to play was peek-a-boo, which Kaz introduced to her. It had sent Emma in a whirlwind of laughter every time. When Allie returned to work full-time, they got Liz to watch Emma for them, and sometimes Kaz when she could. Allie didn’t want to put Emma in a daycare as she didn’t trust them.

 

Allie had a hawk’s ear when it came to Emma. She would be able to hear any unusual sound that Emma would make, hear any cough, cry, or sneeze if Emma was in another room. Call it mother’s instinct, whatever it was, Allie had it. Emma had been sleeping great on her own in her crib, she’d sleep all night without any interruptions. But this particular early morning, Allie was woken up by a weird noise coming from the baby monitor in Emma’s room. Allie turned on her side to look at the baby monitor, seeing that Emma was asleep on her back. Allie picked up the monitor and held it to her ear to try to decipher what the noise was that she was hearing before going into the room. She heard a wheezing noise and she instantly jumped out of the bed and walked to Emma’s room. She flicked on the light upon entering the room and walked to Emma’s crib. She heard the wheezing clearer. Allie pulled Emma out of her crib and held her in her arms. Emma used her balled up fists to rub at her nose. Allie pressed her lips to Emma’s forehead and felt that she was a little warmer than normal. She took Emma out of her pajamas that were long sleeved to try to cool her off a bit, then decided to change her diaper. She carried Emma to her room and then turned the light on before walking to the bed to sit next to Bea. Bea had felt the dip in the bed and heard the labored breathing coming from someone. She rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking at the time. _5am._ She then looked to see Allie holding Emma, who was just in her diaper.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bea asked sleepily.

 

“She’s wheezing and she’s a little warm.” Allie answered.

 

Bea sat up in the bed, wiping her hands over her face. She looked at Emma, who was sucking away at her pacifier. She had noticed Emma sleeping a lot more lately, but she thought nothing of it. Bea reached her hand up and pulled the pacifier from Emma’s mouth. She then grabbed Emma from Allie’s arms and asked her to go get the baby thermometer. After Allie returned with the thermometer, Bea pressed the flat end of the thermometer to Emma’s forehead for it to check her temperature. Once the thermometer flashed, Bea looked at the reading, showing that Emma did have a fever.

 

“She has a fever.” Bea said. “We’ll give her some Motrin and then take her to her pediatrician when they open.”

 

Allie nodded her head, and got up from the bed when Bea did to follow her to the kitchen. Bea put the appropriate amount of medicine in the syringe before giving it to Emma, who absolutely did not like the taste at all. She began to get fussy and she cried. Allie couldn’t wait to be able to take Emma to the doctor, she didn’t like knowing that her baby was sick.

Just a few hours later, after they dropped Debbie off to school, they began the drive to Emma’s pediatrician’s doctor office. While Allie tried soothing Emma in the waiting room, Bea filled out the paperwork that she needed to fill out. They didn’t have to wait long for Emma’s name to be called and they were taken to a room to wait on Emma’s doctor. The nurse undressed Emma, laying her on the baby table after checking her vitals. The doctor entered the room and Allie explained to the doctor what she heard and what her temperature was previously before they had given her medicine. The doctor placed his stethoscope over Emma’s lungs to listen to her breathing, which was very much a wheezing sound. He said that he was going to order a chest x-ray for Emma to see what was going in. The doctor took a closer look to Emma’s face and finally saw the small hue of blue surrounding Emma’s lips. He quickly went to the door and slung it open, hollering for a nurse to bring an oxygen machine that would fit a baby. Allie shot up from her seat.

 

“Oxygen machine? What’s going on?” Allie asked, panic in her voice.

 

“The blue around her lips indicate that she isn’t getting enough oxygen. She needs to go to a hospital.”

 

“What? Is s-she going to be okay?”

 

“She’ll be fine.” The doctor assured. “I’m sensing she has a case of pneumonia, which would explain her wheezing and blue lips.”

 

The nurse entered the room with an oxygen machine, handing it over to the doctor. He turned the machine on and held the mask over Emma’s face, which sent her into another state of crying.

 

“Call for an ambulance.” The doctor instructed the nurse.

 

“If she’s going to be fine, then why does she need to go to the hospital?” Allie asked.

 

“It’s just precautionary. They’ll be able to help you more with her situation.” He answered. “She isn’t going to like this mask at all, but you need to make sure it stays on her.”

 

It wasn’t long later until the ambulance arrived and took Emma in the back with Allie being with her. Bea drove her car to the hospital to meet them there. And on the way she called Franky, Liz, and Kaz to let them know about the situation. She told them not to worry, but that didn’t stop Franky from worrying. She had tried to talk Bea into letting her meet them at the hospital, but Bea told Franky that it wasn’t necessary and that she’d keep her updated.

Once they arrived to the hospital, Emma was immediately taken in for a chest x-ray. And after that, they were taken to a room to wait on the results. Emma was still a crying mess due the oxygen mask and it absolutely broke Allie’s heart, but she understood that it had to stay on her. Bea was a little more calm than Allie because she knew that with some antibiotics, Emma would be as good as new. Once they got the results and it confirmed that Emma did have pneumonia, the doctor prescribed Emma some medicines for her to get better. She told Bea and Allie that a cough was a good part of the healing process and to not worry too much about it or give Emma cough medicines, that the cough would help get the mucus out of her lungs. She also told Bea and Allie to sit in a steam filled bathroom for ten minutes with Emma to help clear Emma’s breathing passage.

After picking up Emma’s medicine from the pharmacy, they were on the way home. Allie called out of work at the last minute so she could stay home to take care of Emma. Bea had called Franky and Liz to catch them up on the current situation, saying that everything would be okay. On the entire ride home, Emma had been a cranky mess and Allie had no idea why. She tried to give her the pacifier, some milk, and whatever else she could think of, but nothing worked. Then Bea told Allie to give Emma a teething toy for Emma to chew on to see if it would work, so Allie dug through the diaper bag looking for a teething toy. Once she found one, she put it into Emma’s mouth for her to chew on. After Emma began chewing on the toy, her crying subsided. Allie sat back comfortably into the passenger seat, watching Emma chew happily on the toy before looking to Bea.

 

“So, she’s teething?” Allie asked.

 

“Seems so.” Bea answered.

 

“Great.” Allie said, sarcastically. “She’s got a case of pneumonia and now she’s decided to teethe. Wonderful.”

 

“It’ll be fine.” Bea assured. “She’s a tough girl, gets it from her mama.” She smiled, placing her hand on Allie’s thigh.

 

Allie returned the smile, placing her hand over Bea’s, linking their fingers together.

 

They had returned home, but not long later Bea went to pick Debbie up from her soccer practice. She and Debbie picked up dinner on the way home from a Chinese pick up place. After they had eaten, Bea tried her best with helping Debbie with her homework. School work wasn’t Bea’s best quality. Unlike Allie, she didn’t go to college and it had been a while since she was last in school. Allie had soon taken over with helping Debbie, teasing her wife as she did so. As Allie helped Debbie, Bea began cleaning up the house a bit before giving Emma a bath to put her down to sleep for the night. Emma had been very fussy for the next hour while laying in her crib. She did not want to go to bed at all, but Bea wasn’t budging. She knew Emma would eventually tire herself out with all the crying, which she did. And it had been silent. She and Allie then said their good nights to Debbie as she retreated to her bedroom for the night. After Debbie went to her room, Bea went to the kitchen to wash up a few of Emma’s dirty bottles. As she began washing the bottles, she felt slender arms encircle her waist then soft lips press against her neck.

 

“I get you to myself now, right?” Allie asked, her lips close to Bea’s ear.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Bea placed the last bottle in the drain board before she turned in Allie’s arms, wrapping her arms around Allie’s neck. “I’ll have to check my calendar.” She teased.

 

“Well, you better clear your calendar because there’s this smoking hot blonde wanting to spend some time with you in her bed.” Allie grinned.

 

“Tell her that I’m not interested, that I’m happily married.”

 

“Ouch.” Allie laughed.

 

“I’m joking, babe.” She pulled Allie closer to her. “I’d love to spend some time in bed with you.”

 

“Would you?” Allie trailed her hands lower to Bea’s butt, squeezing lightly.

 

“Just lead the way, babe.”

 

Allie pulled away from Bea, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of their bedroom so she could show Bea just how much she loved her. They’ve done this so many times now, but each time felt like it brought them closer together. But each time had also been different, a good different. They would never get tired of each other. In fact, each time they were left in a bundle of sweat next to each other, it had only sparked their interest for one another to keep going. Allie would never get tired of the feeling of Bea, and vice versa. Neither of them were going anywhere, they were right where they wanted to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Bea had woken up early the next morning. She looked over at Allie, who was still sleeping soundly. She leaned over and gave Allie a soft kiss to her forehead before sitting up. She looked over at the baby monitor, seeing that Emma was very much awake. She got out of bed and put her clothes, that was happily discarded last night, back on. After putting on her clothes, she made her way out of her room and down the hall to Emma’s room. She pushed open the door and walked slowly to the crib. As she approached the crib, she saw that Emma had her feet in her hands and was making spit bubbles. Bea smiled, placing her hands on the railing of the crib. Emma had finally looked her way and when she did, a huge toothless smile formed on her face.

 

“Hi, baby.” Bea cooed. “You’re such a happy baby this morning.”

 

Emma replied with gurgling noises, which only made Bea’s smile grow wider.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bea smiled. She reached her hands down into the crib, pulling Emma out and into her arms. “Look at you, such a pretty girl.” She trickled her index finger down Emma’s cheek, making her giggle. “How did I get so lucky?” She thought out loud.

 

“I ask myself that all the time.”

 

Bea turned her head to where the voice came from, seeing Allie standing in the doorway as she leaned on the doorframe.

 

“I wouldn’t trade what I have now for anything.” Allie added, walking closer to Bea. She kissed Emma’s head then Bea’s lips. “Good morning.” She sweetly said before kissing Bea’s lips again.

 

“Good morning, my love.” Bea smiled.

 

Allie returned the smile as she gently ran her hand over Emma’s head. “I’ll go make her a bottle.”

 

As Allie left, Bea laid Emma on the changing table to change her diaper. Still to this day, Emma would never be still as her diaper was being changed. She always wanted to kick her legs out and wiggle her body. ‘Just like her mum,’ Bea thought, ‘lets her body go loose once she gets naked.’ And it was true, Allie was like a different person when she was naked. She liked to move around a lot and show off in a way, and Emma was the exact same, even though she was a baby. Like mother like daughter, right?

When Allie returned with Emma’s bottle, Bea was sitting in the rocker. Allie handed Bea the bottle and then sat on the floor beside the rocker while Bea fed Emma. As Emma was being fed, Allie paid close attention to her daughter’s growing hair. It was brown, a little lighter than Debbie’s, and it was still short but it was long enough to tell that her ends were curling up.

 

“Isn’t it crazy?” Allie asked, letting her eyes move to Bea’s.

 

“What?”

 

“Her hair.” She replied, indicating to Emma. “It’s curly. I don’t have curly hair, the donor didn’t have curly hair. It’s like she has some of your qualities in her.”

 

Bea let her eyes move to Emma’s hair before looking back to Allie. “Well, I wouldn’t say it was crazy.” She started. “I’d just say that it was meant to be.”

 

And it was. Their relationship, their family, having Emma…it was all _meant_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know how much you liked it :)


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always a few bumps in relationships every now and again, but luckily for them, they are quick to get over it. Enjoy this chapter :)

Six exhausting months later, Emma was about to be turning one. She had grown so much in just one year, and she was beginning to be so independent. And very sassy. She was such a sassy one year old and sometimes Bea had to refrain herself from yelling at her. Her favorite thing was eye rolls, and she definitely got that from Allie. She was turning into a mini Allie every day and Bea didn’t know what she had gotten herself into. Debbie even commented on Emma’s sassiness, saying that she would be a handful. And Debbie, she would be starting her first year of high school soon and Bea couldn’t be any more proud. She was such a smart girl and in the top of her class. She would be starting high school with all honor classes. Bea and Allie were so proud of her.

 

Emma’s hair was starting to grow lighter. It was still brown, but it was light. Both Bea and Allie wondered if she’d lose her dark hair and it grow out to become blonde, but it was just a waiting game to see. Her hair was still very much curly, which Bea thought was so ironic, but she loved it. Her eyes were still blue, still very much Allie-like. She had Allie’s skin complexion and softness. Emma was standing on her own and she was able to take a few steps, which she was learning how to balance herself better with each passing day. When Emma had taken her first ever step, Bea and Debbie were the witnesses as Allie was away at Sydney for work. Bea and Debbie were eating popcorn while watching TV and Emma was sitting in the middle of the floor watching them eat. Bea had held out a popcorn for Emma and told her to get it, so Emma stood up and very tentatively took a first step before falling down. Bea had jumped up so quick with excitement. She and Debbie both got Emma to take another step. Bea had called Allie to tell her all about it, and to say Allie was just a little upset was an understatement; she was pissed. She wanted to be able to witness the first steps from Emma, but nevertheless, she was very proud of her daughter. But even though she wasn’t able to witness the first steps, she was the one who witnessed Emma’s first word. Bea and Debbie were out shopping to get some more baby food for Emma. She said ‘mama’. Allie had rubbed it in their faces when they returned home, and she was even able to get Emma to repeat what had said.

 

Emma’s first word was three months ago, and although the first word was a very big step, she had other things she could do on her own that made her parents proud. Such as, using her fingers to eat, she could somewhat help get herself dressed, and she would turn the pages in the book that her parents would read to her. She could use a spoon, even if she wasn’t very good at it, and brush her hair, again, not very good at it, but she knew what those things were used for and had the right intentions.

Emma was starting to sleep less during the day with only two naps throughout the day now, and she slept longer during the night. So, no more waking her parents up before the sun rises, which they were happy about. She no longer drunk formula milk anymore, Bea and Allie transitioned her to whole milk not too long ago. She was beginning to eat more table foods, but Allie made sure to stay close to her as she did so to make sure she wouldn’t choke. She already had a good bit of teeth by now, about seven or eight of them, so she was doing good with chewing on the solid foods she did eat.

Emma’s favorite word was ‘no’. She said it all the time when asked to do something, which would explain her sassiness. She’s had a few temper tantrums, but nothing that Bea or Allie couldn’t gain control of. One evening, Debbie was doing her homework for school and Emma wanted to take Debbie’s pencil, but Debbie wouldn’t give it to her. So, Emma cried hysterically. Debbie was so confused to say the least. She was kicking her legs around as she was laying on her back on the floor. Allie came in to see what the fuss was about and when Debbie told her, she had called for Bea. Bea had laughed, knowing it was just the beginning of a long journey. She had found another pencil for Emma to have to calm her tantrum and it worked. That was just a week ago, and no other tantrums have surfaced since then.

Emma was also a very exploring child, so Bea and Allie had to child proof a lot of cabinets that contained things Emma shouldn’t get ahold of. Like, the cleaning supplies cabinets had a baby lock on it along with the pot and pan cabinet, they had to tie the blind cords up so Emma wouldn’t pull on them, and they put baby gates throughout the house but mainly at the foot and top of the stairs.

Emma already has a several other words she can say other than ‘mama’ and ‘no’. She can say yeah, okay(o-tay), hello(hay-wo), bye-bye, sorry(saw-wee), ouch, book, please(peez), and thank you(tank-ooo). She was so literate already, and her parents were so happy. Although, some of those words aren’t said the correct way, Bea and Allie still understand what she means. And she calls Debbie ‘bubba’. Which confuses the three of them endlessly, but they don’t correct it. Debbie actually finds it amusing and she likes it, so she lets Emma call her that.

 

 

Bea carried Emma on her chest in the baby chest carrier she got as she walked through the grocery store. Emma was too rowdy to be put in a store cart, so she carried her twenty-pound daughter on her chest. Bea was in charge of picking up the _exact_ cake Allie ordered for Emma’s first birthday while Allie and Debbie went to pick up Bea’s family from the airport. They had kindly flown in from New Zealand to celebrate Emma’s birthday with them. Allie wanted everything to be perfect and go just how she planned.

After Bea examined the cake, she paid for it and began on her way back home. The cake looked a little different than the picture Allie showed her, but she just thought she didn’t pay too much attention to the picture. She placed Emma in her car seat and made sure it was snug on her before getting in the driver’s seat to go home. The journey home didn’t take long and once she returned home, she seen that Allie was already back. When she was opening the backdoor to get Emma out, she saw Debbie burst out of the front door.

 

“I’ll get her, mum.” Debbie said, and Bea stepped to the side.

 

After she let Debbie get her little sister out of the car seat, Bea grabbed the cake and followed Debbie inside. She carried the cake into the kitchen to show Allie while Debbie went upstairs with Emma, Max hot on their trail even in his old age. When Bea entered the kitchen, she noticed none of her family were there.

 

“Where is everyone?” She asked, setting the cake box on the counter.

 

“They wanted to be dropped off at their hotel before it was time to come over.” Allie replied, walking to Bea. She gave her wife a kiss before turning her attention to the cake box. “I wanna see how great it turned out.” She excitedly said.

 

Bea smiled and stepped back a little so Allie could open the box to look at the cake. She watched Allie’s face falter as she looked at the cake. She saw Allie tighten her jaw muscles and that’s how she knew Allie was pissed.

 

“Bea, this is not the cake I ordered.” Allie said, turning to face Bea. “Where is the cake I ordered?”

 

“That’s what they gave me. I-I don’t know.”

 

“You knew what the cake looked like, I showed it to you after I ordered it.” Allie said calmly. “Did you not look at this cake when you got it? I told you to.”

 

“I did look at it.”

 

Allie grew irritated. “And you didn’t think that it was the wrong cake?”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“You knew!” Allie yelled. “The cake I ordered was rectangular with pink trimming, this one is circular with fucking orange trimming! And not to mention it’s chocolate icing instead of white. How could you not know? I showed you what it was supposed to look like!”

 

“I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” Bea said. “I’m sorry.”

 

Allie scoffed, turning around to close the cake box. “I can’t believe this. This cake is so fucking ugly. This day is ruined.”

 

“Allie, it’s not ruined. It’s not that big of a deal.” Bea tried grabbing Allie’s arm, but she yanked herself away.

 

“Not that big of a deal? Bea, it’s her first birthday!”

 

“Which is why it’s not that big of a deal. She won’t remember it.”

 

Allie sarcastically laughed. “God, you act like you don’t even care. You are so…negligent!”

 

Bea shook her head. “For fuck sakes, it’s not that big of a deal.” She bit back. “I’ll just take it back and get the right one.” She reached for the cake box, but her hands got pushed away.

 

“No, I’ll go do it.” Allie said, grabbing the box. “Wouldn’t want you to fuck it up some more.” She began walking out of the kitchen. “You’re so fucking careless.”

 

Bea groaned in frustration. “You know, sometimes I wonder why I even-” She stopped herself from talking, knowing that she didn’t mean what she was about to say. And if she ever said it, she could never take back what she said. So, she shut herself up.

 

Allie turned around to face Bea. “Why you even what, Bea?” She asked. “What? Tell me.”

 

“Nothing.” Bea said quietly.

 

“What were you going to say?” Allie pushed. “That you wonder why you even married me? Got involved with me? Is that it?” When Bea didn’t answer, Allie huffed. “Okay, then.” She turned back around and continued to walk out of the kitchen.

 

“Allie, wait.” Bea followed Allie through to the living room.

 

“I’ll be back. I’m going to get _our_ daughter’s correct cake.” Allie said before she walked out of the front door.

 

When Allie walked out the front door, Bea angrily groaned and threw her arms around. She didn’t mean what was said and she knew Allie would just hold it against her for however long she’d be angry. This was their first argument since Emma was born and she could tell it was going to be a big one. She deeply sighed and walked back to the kitchen to go back to finish pulling decorations out of its packaging that Allie was doing. When she walked by the stairs, she saw Debbie standing at the top.

 

“Is everything okay?” Debbie asked.

 

“Everything’s good, Deb.” Bea answered. “Keep an eye on Emma for me, yeah?” When Debbie nodded her head, she continued to the kitchen.

 

She finished taking all the decorations out of the packaging when she heard Allie walk in the house. She quickly left everything where it was and went to meet Allie. When she reached Allie, the front door swung open, and in walked her family. She looked to Allie, who didn’t even look her way. For some reason, she felt so small. She didn’t like Allie mad at her and it just made her feel like she was shrinking away.

Since her family was there; her dad, her step-mum, her brother, his wife, and their two children. They all helped decorate the house for Emma’s birthday before the other guests arrived. Nick and Aubrey went upstairs to hang out with Debbie and Emma. Nick and Debbie are the same age and Aubrey was seven, which made it easy for her to be the center of teasing from Deb and Nick. Then Bea heard crying from upstairs and she knew it was Emma. She went to get up to go see what was wrong, but Allie already zoomed past her, so she sat back down.

 

“Are you two okay?” Her dad asked when Allie disappeared up the stairs.

 

Bea shrugged. “She’s mad at me. We got into a little…argument.”

 

“It’ll be alright, knucklehead.” Andrew piped up. “The make-up sex will be worth it.” He threw out with a wink.

 

“Andrew!” Grace said, nudging him in the side.

 

“He’s not wrong, Bea. But I’m pretty sure you’ve experienced that plenty of times.” Her dad joked.

 

“Pete!” Her step-mum said.

 

Bea just laughed and shook her head. She stopped laughing when Allie walked back in the kitchen with Emma.

 

“Is she okay?” Bea asked.

 

“She’s fine. Just hungry.” Allie flatly answered, setting Emma in her highchair so she could feed her.

 

“Do you want me to feed her?”

 

“No.” Allie said, digging through the refrigerator. “I got it.” She pulled out leftover mashed potatoes from the previous night and put some in a bowl to heat up for Emma. When she sat down in front of Emma to feed her, Bea approached her.

 

“Just let me feed her so you can finish with the decorations.”

 

“I said I got it.” Allie put the mashed potato filled spoon into Emma’s mouth. “Wouldn’t want you to screw it up.”

 

Bea huffed. “Of course. You’re going to hold that over my fucking head.” She stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs, to her room probably.

 

When Bea slammed the door, Allie jumped a little. She looked at Bea’s family, who was now her family, and gave them a sad smile.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said to them.

 

* * *

 

 

The decorations were finished and everyone arrived to the house for Emma’s birthday; Franky, Bridget, Noah, Kaz, Maxine, Liz, Boomer, and Doreen with Josh. Bea came from downstairs after she took a shower to join everyone in the kitchen. Franky knew something was wrong with her just by looking at her friend, but left it alone. Bea sat at the table, Noah making his way to her and she picked him up onto her lap. Maxine and Liz was sat at the table too while everyone was standing around Emma in her highchair.

Allie carried a single small cake to put in front of Emma as they all sung happy birthday to her. Debbie helped blow out the single candle and Emma clapped, saying ‘yay’ as she did so. Bea smiled, she loved that little girl. Her smile and laugh really made Bea’s day. Allie tried to get Emma to eat her first cake by herself, but the little girl wasn’t having it.

 

Emma lifted her arm and pointed her finger to Bea. “Mama.” She said. Bea smiled and waved at her from the table.

 

“Bea.” Allie said, grabbing her attention. “She wants you up here, come on.”

 

Bea stood up with Noah in her arms and handed him to Bridget before walking up to where Emma was. She kneeled down beside Emma’s highchair and smiled at her.

 

“Hi, baby. Eat your cake.” Bea said, dipping her finger into the chocolate icing. She took her finger to Emma’s mouth and Emma ate the icing from her finger. “Do it yourself.”

 

Emma giggled and smashed her hand into the cake, grabbing a fistful and taking her hand to Bea’s face.

 

“No, you eat it.” Bea said, pushing Emma’s hand away, but Emma just whined. “Fine.” She took a small bite of the smashed cake Emma was offering her.

 

That seemed to be what Emma wanted because then she brought her hand to her own mouth and ate it, smearing chocolate all around her face. And Allie was happy Emma was wearing only her diaper right now, it would make clean-up that much easier. After Emma kept eating her cake, Bea stood up and went to the cake that was for everyone else so she could start cutting it and handing it out.

Emma had finished her cake and Allie took her to get cleaned up while everyone else was eating their slices of cakes. When Emma finished her bath and was brought back downstairs, she crawled on the floor of the kitchen to where Bea was at the table. She pulled herself on her feet and balanced with her hands on the table. She looked to her mum’s cake and then to her mum.

 

Bea laughed. “No, Emma. You already had some cake.”

 

“Peez!” She begged. “Peez!”

 

Bea sighed. She put a small amount of cake onto her fork and gently placed it into Emma’s mouth for her to eat. “Now, bugger off.”

 

“Tank-ooo.” Emma said, turning around to walk away from her mum.

 

Bea watched her for a moment. “You’re welcome.” She turned her head back to her cake and then back to Emma, who was still walking. She lightly kicked Franky’s leg under the table and nodded her head to Emma.

 

Franky smiled. “Look at you go, Em!”

 

Emma giggled and then fell frontward, Kaz being able to catch her in time before she hit the floor. Kaz scooped Emma up into her arms and then covered her face and neck with kisses.

 

After Emma opened her presents with the help from Allie, which all consisted of toys that would probably drive Bea mad with their noises and songs, everyone had left. The only ones who stayed a little after was Kaz and Bridget. Franky took Noah home because he was beginning to get fussy himself and Bea’s family went back to their hotel to catch up on some sleep, except for Andrew who took Nick, Aubrey, and Debbie to the park. Allie was still avoiding Bea, even during the clean-up and it was driving Bea fucking insane. Bridget and Kaz left once everything was cleaned up. Bea sat on the sofa and Allie went upstairs, leaving Emma with Bea.

Not too long later, Allie returned downstairs with two overnight bags in her hands. She walked around the sofa and picked Emma up.

 

“We’re going to stay over with Aunt Kaz tonight.” Allie announced.

 

Bea opened her eyes, seeing Allie with bags and Emma. “Why?”

 

“Because quite frankly, I can’t stand to be around you right now.”

 

Bea shook her head. “So, you’re going to take Emma?”

 

“You think I’d leave her?”

 

“Why wouldn’t you?”

 

Bea could tell Allie was thinking about her answer.

 

“Because I’m not.” Allie finally answered. She began walking to the front door when Bea jumped up from the couch.

 

Just as Allie opened the door, Bea pushed it shut.

 

“Bea, move.” Allie sternly said.

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere, especially with Emma.”

 

“I’m leaving. You can’t stop me.”

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. She pulled Emma from Allie’s arms and carried her back to the couch, sitting down on it.

 

Allie dropped the bags to the floor and marched to Bea. “Fuck sake, Bea. You can’t stop me.”

 

“I’m not. You can leave, but Emma isn’t.”

 

“I can take her if I want. She’s my daughter!” Allie yelled.

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. “ _Your_ daughter?”

 

“Yes! My daughter! Now, give her to me.”

 

It absolutely broke Bea that Allie acknowledged Emma as _her_ daughter and not _their_ daughter. She didn’t know why, but she felt like crying. Emma was her daughter just as much as she was Allie’s. Bea stood from the couch, kissed Emma on her forehead, and then placed Emma in Allie’s arms. She looked to Allie with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 

“Your daughter, eh?” Bea huffed. “She’s mine just as much as she is yours.” She said before storming up the stairs to go to her room. As she entered the room, she shut the door behind her and locked it. She fell onto the bed and cried.

 

Allie stood in the living room with Emma in her arms. She didn’t mean for what she said to come out the way it did, and she knew that Bea was completely broken right now. There was probably going to be nothing that could change what she said. She felt like such an idiot.

Allie placed Emma in her bouncer and turned the TV on to a children’s show. She grabbed her phone and called Kaz. There was no way she was leaving now. Not after she hurt Bea. When Kaz answered the phone, Allie asked her if she could come pick up Emma and take her for a little while, saying that she and Bea needed to do some talking alone. Kaz agreed, and within fifteen minutes she was there to get Emma. Allie took Emma outside to Kaz with her diaper bag. She buckled Emma into the car seat and gave her a kiss before walking back into the house. She had no idea what she was going to say to Bea, but she needed to say something.

Allie walked up the stairs and when she reached their room, she listened to Bea trying to silence her cries and it broke her heart. She’s never hurt Bea or made her cry like this before, so she didn’t know how to react. She tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked. ‘Just fucking great,’ she thought. Bea must have heard her try to open the door because Bea called out from the other side.

 

“Leave me alone!” Bea yelled, a hoarseness to her voice.

 

Allie slumped her shoulders. She couldn’t believe herself right now. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears beginning to form. How could she be so stupid?

She remembered they left a spare key for their bedroom door lock downstairs, so she went back down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She opened the drawer that had the spare key and grabbed it before she went upstairs again and to their room. She put the key into the lock and unlocked the door, pushing the door open easily. As soon as the door opened, she saw Bea scramble up from the bed.

 

“I told you to leave me alone.” Bea said, wiping at her face as she went to their bathroom.

 

Allie was quick though, so just as Bea entered the bathroom and was getting ready to shut that door, Allie slipped in behind her.

 

“Allie, get out!” Bea huffed as the tears spilled from her eyes. “You don’t want to be here, remember?”

 

“No, Bea, I do.” She tried reaching for Bea, but Bea stepped back. “Bea, please…I’m sorry.”

 

“No!” She cried.

 

Allie let the tears fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

“But you did say it! And you did hurt me!”

 

Allie tried reaching for Bea again, but to no avail. “You said some hurtful things to me too. How do you think I felt when you said that you wondered why you even married me?”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Bea yelled, tears continuing to stream down her face. “You said it!”

 

“Because that’s what you were getting ready to say.”

 

“But I didn’t say it! Because if I did, then I know it would’ve hurt you.” She placed her hands over her face. “And I never want to hurt you the way you just hurt me.” She dropped to the floor and cried.

 

Seeing Bea so emotional made Allie emotional too. The tears fell from her eyes as she dropped to her knees by Bea. She tried to grab ahold of Bea again, but Bea pulled her body away. Allie kept trying until she successfully had her arms wrapped around the redhead. Allie held Bea tight as she cried, and Allie cried into Bea’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Allie sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did.” She let her tears fall freely against Bea’s body. “Please, Bea…please forgive me.”

 

Bea slightly pulled back from Allie with tears still in her eyes. She looked at Allie, who also was crying. “Why did you say it?”

 

“Bea…” Allie cried. “I don’t know. I was angry and I didn’t mean it.” She wiped at her eyes. “I just wanted today to be perfect, so when you accidentally brought home the wrong cake it just set me off. I’m so sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the best of me, I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

Bea sniffled and wiped her eyes dry. “That really hurt me.”

 

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry, I really am.” Allie grabbed Bea, wrapping her arms around the redhead. “Emma is _our_ daughter. If it wasn’t for you, then she wouldn’t even be in this world. Please, Bea, don’t ever think otherwise. It was a stupid thing of me to say and I didn’t think before I said it. I’m sorry.”

 

For the first time since Allie entered the bathroom, Bea reciprocated the hug and held Allie tight. She nuzzled her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck and kissed the skin that was beneath her lips.

 

“I forgive you.” Bea mumbled into Allie’s neck, making Allie squeeze her arms tighter. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one that said terrible things to you. “

 

Bea pulled from Allie’s neck to look her in the face. “I do have something to apologize for. I was getting ready to doubt our marriage earlier, and I shouldn’t have even thought it. I was-” She was interrupted by Allie placing her finger over her lips.

 

“Shhh.” Allie hushed. “You were angry, but you stopped yourself from saying it. It’s okay, I understand. And besides, you didn’t even say it, I said it for you and it only made me angrier. But it’s okay now.”

 

Bea searched Allie’s eyes before leaning in to kiss her softly, both of them sighing into the kiss.

 

“Where’s Emma?” Bea asked after pulling away.

 

“I got Aunt Kaz to come pick her up and watch her for a while. We can go get her when you want, we just really needed to talk.”

 

Bea stood up from the floor, pulling Allie up with her. “We can get her later.” She pushed Allie backwards out of the bathroom and guided her towards the bed before pushing her back onto it. “We have something else we need to do.”

 

Bea pulled her shirt off her body and unbuttoned her pants before climbing onto the bed and over Allie. She connected their lips in a dirty kiss, dominating every inch of the blonde’s mouth. Using her tongue to slide and tangle into Allie’s, eliciting perfect little moans from Allie’s mouth. She wormed her hand between Allie and the mattress, guiding her gracefully up the bed to lay her head on the pillows. She pulled back from Allie’s lips to pull the blonde’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind her. Bea connected her lips to her lover’s neck, kissing and sucking as she felt the vibrations from Allie’s moans.

Allie trailed her hands down Bea’s back, using her nails to lightly dig into her flesh as she went. She pushed her hands into Bea’s jeans, feeling the lace underwear she was wearing. She grabbed a handful of Bea’s butt in her hands and pulled Bea against her body. She and Bea reconnected their lips, Bea once again dominating the kiss. Something about Bea taking over her body really turned Allie on. Allie didn’t consider herself a submissive, but damnit she loved when Bea dominated her. It was sexy as hell. Allie was beginning to get impatient, she needed to feel Bea. She used her hands to try to pull Bea’s jeans down, but only managing to push them down over her butt.

Bea noticed what Allie wanted, so she sat up and managed to take her jeans off. She also took Allie’s jeans off too, along with her underwear. She kissed up the blonde’s legs and pushed her legs apart when she got to the area she wanted to see the most. Bea gave Allie’s core the dirtiest kiss. She kissed it like she would kiss Allie’s lips; full on tongue domination. She pulled Allie’s clit into her mouth and sucked, making Allie moan out. Deciding to move her mouth from Allie’s core, she kissed her way up the blonde’s body, which was absolutely still sexy even after she carried a baby. She kissed up Allie’s neck to her lips. Taking full control of the kiss. Allie tried to touch Bea, but Bea growled and pushed Allie’s hands above her head, holding them down with her own hands.

 

“No touching.” Bea rasped, putting pressure on Allie’s wrist as she continued to kiss on her body.

 

Allie moaned, she loved this side of Bea. The controlling, dominant, powerful Bea. Bea held Allie’s hands above her head with one hand as she trailed her now free hand down the blonde’s body and between her legs to her heated core. She wasted no time in moving her magical fingers through Allie’s drenched folds, making her squirm with want. Bea used her strong fingers to rub circles over her lover’s engorged clit, dropping her fingers lower after a while to enter her pleading wife. She pushed two fingers into the warm entrance, slowly pumping in and out of her. With each thrust of her fingers within Allie, Allie drove her hips upwards to meet Bea’s fingers. After a few more thrusts, Allie came undone; moaning Bea’s name and her body shaking. Bea rode out Allie’s orgasm before pulling her fingers out and dropping onto the bed next to the blonde, completely exhausted from her crying and then taking Allie over the edge.

After Allie relatively calmed herself, she sat up and crawled onto Bea’s body, straddling her hips. She pushed her hands slowly up Bea’s body torso, feeling every inch of her skin. Bea grabbed Allie’s hands and held them in hers to keep them from wondering any further. Allie looked at Bea confusingly.

 

“You don’t want me to reciprocate?” Allie asked, searching Bea’s face.

 

Bea shook her head. “No.” She answered. “I wanted to do it for you. I don’t want you to give back.”

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together. It was unlike Bea to not let Allie return the favor, so she was confused. Suddenly, she remembered their argument and she figured that it had everything to do with Bea not wanting to be given the same pleasure Allie received. She pulled her hands from Bea’s hold and crawled off the redhead’s body, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked form.

 

“You…you’re still mad at me, so you don’t want me to touch you.” Allie insinuated. “You don’t want me anymore.”

 

“Allie…” Bea breathed out, shaking her head. “I do want you and I do want you to touch me, just not in that way right now.” She sat up to look at Allie. “I’m just tired, okay? The crying, the arguing, and having you just really made me tired.” She pulled Allie close to her. “I’m over the argument, I’m not mad anymore. The only thing I want right now is to take a nap.”

 

“You promise you’re not mad at me?”

 

Bea slightly pulled Allie away from her so she could look her in the face. “Baby, I’m not mad. I promise.” She kissed Allie’s lips tenderly. “I love you, always.”

 

“I love you too, forever.” Allie replied, leaning back in to kiss Bea.

 

Bea had eventually laid back down on the bed and as soon as she got comfortable, she had fallen asleep. Allie watched Bea sleep for about twenty minutes before she got out of the bed. She took a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothing. She kissed Bea on the forehead before leaving out of the room. She got her car keys and left out of the house to go pick up Emma from her Aunt Kaz’s place.

When Allie got to Kaz’s house, she got out of her car and went up to the front door, knocking on it. Kaz answered the door and let Allie in. She asked Allie if she was still staying overnight and Allie replied with saying that she and Bea worked everything out and that they were okay now. Allie walked further into the house to where she knew Emma would be, and saw her beautiful little creation laying on Kaz’s sofa watching TV while playing with one of her toys. As soon as Allie made her presence known, Emma tried several times to sit up but she kept falling over. It wasn’t that she didn’t know how to sit up on her own because she could, it was just that Kaz’s sofa was so soft and it wasn’t easy to maneuver on. Allie laughed, walking over to help her daughter up. She pulled Emma up into her arms. Allie puckered her lips out so Emma could kiss her, and Emma gave her mum an open mouth kiss over her lips.

 

“Were you a good girl?” Allie asked her daughter, which Emma nodded and giggled. Allie couldn’t resist, she gave her daughter several more kisses. She was totally obsessed with the young girl.

 

Kaz gathered all of Emma things and walked with Allie outside to the car. Allie buckled Emma snuggly into her car seat before shutting the door and turning to Kaz. She thanked her aunt for watching Emma and gave her a hug. She got into her car and began to drive off.

 

The whole way home, Emma kept making cooing sounds and randomly saying different words. Allie just smiled, her daughter was growing up way too fast. She couldn’t believe Emma was already one, time was really flying by. As she continued driving, she looked in the backseat to Emma, who was bobbing her head side to side to the music that was playing on the radio.

They got home, and Allie took Emma out of the car seat and carried her inside. Bea had been asleep for a little over an hour now, so she figured that Bea was still sleeping. As she walked up the stairs and to their room, her assumption was right; Bea was sprawled out onto the bed, snoozing away. Allie looked to Emma in her arms and smiled.

 

“Mama’s sleeping. You gotta be quiet.” Allie whispered.

 

Emma brought her finger to her own lips and shushed. Allie quietly laughed and shushed back. Allie thought about it for a moment as she watched Bea, and she decided that Bea had a long enough nap. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, letting Emma crawl on the bed. She told Emma to go wake Bea, so Emma crawled up the bed and laid her little body over Bea’s chest. She took her tiny hands and placed them on each side of Bea’s cheeks.

 

“Mama, up up!” Emma exclaimed.

 

She leaned down and covered Bea’s lips with her own, sadly full of slobber. Emma blew her lips against Bea’s and it seemed to finally wake the redhead up. She opened her eyes to find big blue eyes looking back at her, she smiled and wrapped an arm over Emma. But then she frowned feeling the wetness on her lips.

 

“Emma…” She groaned. “I don’t want your slobber.” She said wiping her hand over her lips.

 

Emma went to give Bea another kiss, but Bea dodged it. She sat up and laid Emma down between her legs, tickling her fatty thighs. Emma wiggled and giggled, telling her mum to stop.

 

“Peez!” Emma yelled out, and Bea finally stopped her tickled attack.

 

Bea scooped Emma up and kissed her cheek before releasing her to let her go do her thing. Emma slid off the bed and walked all the way to the bedroom door before stopping to regain her balance. Bea and Allie both watched the little girl begin to walk again, both of them with smiles on their faces. They were happy that Emma was learning to walk better with each passing day, but they wished that she wouldn’t try to grow up so quick.

Allie scooted to Bea and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Bea’s naked shoulder before looking up at her.

 

“I love you.” She whispered.

 

“I love you too.” Bea replied, kissing Allie.

 

Bea was so happy in this life, she had never been happier before. She had Debbie and Allie, and now Emma was in their lives. Ever since Emma was born, Bea believed that the little bundle of joy had brought the small family closer together. She couldn’t ask for anything more, she had all she ever wanted.

 

Emma came walking back into her parent’s room quickly with her sippy cup in her hand and Max trotting right beside her. Max jumped onto the bed and by Bea’s side while Emma crashed in between Allie’s legs, holding her sippy cup in Allie’s face.

 

“Juice!” Emma said.

 

Allie laughed, grabbing the sippy cup from Emma’s hands and turning to look at Bea, who was giving Max her attention. Allie stood up and grabbed Emma’s hand.

 

“I’m going to get her juice. We’ll be downstairs.” Allie informed Bea. “Wanna go outside, Max?”

 

The words barely left Allie’s mouth when Max jumped down from the bed and took off out of the room to go wait by the gate that was placed at the top of the stairs. Allie chuckled to Bea and began walking out of the room, her hand clasped onto Emma’s.

Bea watched Allie and Emma disappear out of the room before dropping back down against the bed. Despite their argument earlier, Bea was right where she wanted to be. Allie was going to be in her life for the rest of her life. She knew they would have plenty of arguments in the future, but that wouldn’t stop their love for one another. Arguments were apart of relationships, it showed how strong their marriage was. If they didn’t have arguments, then it would seem as if their relationship wasn’t real. Bea knew that a successful marriage had its’ ups and downs. And she would rather spend the rest of her life having ups and downs with Allie, than spend it by herself only having ups.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Allie woke up with more energy than usual. She woke up to find Emma in bed with her and she figured that Bea put her there before she went to work. She sat up to get a better look at her beautiful daughter, who was laying on her back under the blankets with her arms above her head. Her hair was messy and her mouth was slightly opened. Allie pressed her lips to Emma’s, giving her a loud smacking kiss. Emma’s eyes popped open and she smiled at Allie. Allie couldn’t help herself, she peppered kisses all over Emma’s face, making the young girl giggle. It was a sound that Allie absolutely loved, she’d do anything to hear it. Allie then seen that Bea left a note on her bedside table, so Allie grabbed it to read.

 

_Good morning, my love._

_I hope you slept well. I didn’t want to wake you, you deserve the rest. Try spending your day off relaxing, yeah? I brought Emma to lay with you this morning to keep you company. She’s so beautiful, just like you. I’m going to be home a little later than normal, there’s a conference at Debbie’s school that I should attend. I love you, beautiful girl. See you later xoxo._

_Love, your wife._

Allie set the note back down and looked to Emma. “Your mama is such a charmer, isn’t she?”

 

“No!”

 

Allie laughed, giving her daughter another kiss. She looked to the corner of the room, seeing their overflowing laundry basket. She then decided that she would spend the day catching up on all the laundry in the house. She got out of the bed and pulled Emma out with her. She went into the bathroom as she decided to take a quick shower before starting her day. She turned the water on before she took her clothes off. She undressed Emma too and grabbed her rubber duck to put into the shower so the little girl would have something to play with. She got into the shower with Emma in her arms, standing under the stream of water to get them both wet. Allie ran her fingers through Emma’s head of hair as the little girl clung to her body. She washed Emma first and then set her down on the shower floor, giving her the rubber duck while she then washed her own body.

After their quick shower, Allie put only a diaper on her daughter, deciding that she could just spend the afternoon in just her diaper. Since Allie would be catching up on the laundry, she only put on a sports bra and underwear herself, knowing she wasn’t going to be doing anything. Before getting all the laundry together, she made her a bowl of cereal to eat and gave Emma some puffs to eat. When they finished eating, she let Max outside and then Allie collected all of the laundry in the house and took it to the laundry room, Emma following her every move. She stood in the laundry room, putting clothes into the washer as Emma stood against her legs with her little arms wrapped around one of her mum's legs as she was sucking away on her pacifier. Emma grabbed a few pieces of laundry to give to her mama, trying to help which made Allie smile.

 

It was just going after 1pm when Allie finished all of the laundry in the house and had it all put away. Allie had given Emma a bottle of milk to drink earlier, so now she was preparing her and Emma a late lunch. She put some small slices of avocado and some cut up chicken nuggets on a plate for Emma to eat. She made herself some chicken nuggets as well to eat. She sat Emma in her highchair while she sat at the kitchen table.

 

“Juice!” Emma demanded.

 

“Okay, okay.” Allie said, getting up from the table. She grabbed one of Emma’s sippy cups from the cabinet and poured her some apple juice.

 

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Allie was sitting on the sofa and Emma was laying beside her as they watched Shrek on the TV. Emma was sucking away on her milk filled bottle. She loved milk, so Bea and Allie had to make sure that they always had some in the house. The same goes for apple juice. They tried to get Emma to drink water, but she won’t. It’s a battle Bea and Allie would never win. Then the front door opened, Bea and Debbie walked in with Chinese take-out in their hands. Emma slid off the couch as the smell of the food caught her nose, she grabbed her pacifier and went as quickly as she could to Bea. Bea handed the bag in her hand to Debbie, bending over to pick Emma up, giving her plenty of kisses.

 

“Hey, my little rat.” Bea happily gushed. “Why are you in just a diaper?”

 

Emma went to talk, but her pacifier fell out of her mouth. Bea caught it in time before it hit the ground.

 

Allie stood up from the sofa, going around to kiss Bea. “I kept her in just a diaper all day. I did all the laundry today, so I just let her roam in a diaper.” She explained. Allie did end up putting on a t-shirt and shorts.

 

“You did laundry? I thought I said for you to spend the day relaxing?” Bea commented, putting Emma down.

 

“Bubba!!” Emma exclaimed before Allie could reply.

 

“Yeah, but I just wanted to do something.”

 

Debbie picked Emma up and took her to the kitchen with her.

 

“I just want you to be rested.” Bea said after Debbie disappeared with her sister.

 

“Bea, I’m okay.” Allie smiled, pulling Bea into an embrace. “I think I’m well rested enough. Em is a year old now, so I think everything is okay.”

 

“I know. I just want you to be fine.”

 

“And I am.” The blonde assured. “Now, come on. Let’s eat.”

 

Bea and Allie walked into the kitchen to find Debbie buckling Emma into the highchair for dinner. Bea pulled all of the containers out of the bag that contained the Chinese food. Allie grabbed the plates for Bea. She made Emma’s plate first, putting some noodles and the chicken on her plate with a little bit of the sweet and sour sauce for her chicken. Bea gave the plate to Allie to give to Emma, then she made the three of them a plate as well.

As they all ate, Emma played with her food more than she ate it. Allie tried to feed her, but the little girl wasn’t having it. She tossed her tore up chicken to the floor before Bea or Allie could stop her, letting Max have it. Bea finally took Emma out of her highchair and put her in one of the chairs at the table with her food, and she began eating right away. All the one year old wanted was to sit at the table with her family, something Bea found amusing.

After dinner, Bea cleaned up the kitchen while Allie cleaned up Emma. The little girl had gotten the sweet and sour sauce all over her chest and down her tummy, so Allie had to give her another bath. She put Emma in her pajamas and then heated her up some milk. Warm milk always seemed to make Emma sleepy and it would help her sleep, so Allie did it regularly. Bea then went to have a shower herself.

 

Later that night, after Bea and Allie put Emma to sleep, they were laying in bed themselves looking at the baby monitor that showed their daughter sleeping soundly. Allie never imagined having a family of her own, it always seemed so unreal to even think it. But now as she was living her dream, she couldn’t imagine her life any other way. She wished her mother was still alive so she’d be able to see how she was living now, so she’d be able to have her first granddaughter. Allie placed the baby monitor on the bed side table, then turned to face Bea.

 

“Thank you.” Allie said to her.

 

“For what?”

 

“For giving me the life I always dreamed of, for giving me a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter :) I'm not so sure I'm liking the ending, but I hope you do. Enjoy :)

“Rawr!” Emma roared as she stomped through the house in her green dinosaur outfit, chasing Debbie.

 

“Emma, stop!” Debbie yelled, trying to get away from her little sister.

 

“Rawr! Rawr! I’m going to eat you!”

 

“Oh, my god!” Debbie groaned, running down the stairs with Emma right behind her.

 

Emma was now three years old and Debbie was sixteen. Both of them were growing way too fast for Bea and Allie’s liking. And Emma, she was most definitely a handful. She was all Allie; attitude, flirty, loving, spoiled (for sure), and – most importantly – the cuteness. The little girl was growing to look more and more like Allie every day. Her eyes were big and still that prominent blue color, and they were so beautiful. She had full cheeks, just like Allie. Her lips were beginning to form like Allie’s and her little body was growing long. They could tell she was going to be tall. Her hair grew lighter, like they suspected it would, but it never grew out to be blonde. It just turned to a really light brown color. Her hair was still curly, very much like Bea and Debbie’s hair. Which Allie still thought was the most craziest thing ever, but she loved it. Those tight curls in the little girl’s hair was enough to make anyone succumb to her wants. And she got her way all the time, mostly it was Allie’s doings because she just couldn’t say ‘no’ to her daughter. Emma was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

Emma’s favorite thing to do was play outside and be with her family. She especially loved being with Franky. Her Aunt always made her laugh and got her what she wanted. She also liked being around Franky because of Franky and Bridget’s son, Noah. Being the little three year old she was, she was a huge flirt and always wanted to be around the seven year old when she could. She gave him plenty of kisses and hugs. Franky began teasing Bea about Emma having a crush on Noah. As Emma got older, she began picking on Debbie more. Which was another quality she got from Allie; she loved picking. Emma loved macaroni. If Bea and Allie couldn’t get her to eat, they would give her macaroni and she’d eat it. And she was a wild child, for sure. If they brought Emma along to the store with them or anywhere out in public, they had to keep a close eye on her and try to keep her occupied so she wouldn’t act out.

About a year ago, when Emma was two, Max had passed away from old age. Although Emma didn’t quite understand, Debbie was the one who took it the hardest. That dog had been by her side for ten long years and he was her best friend. It had taken her a while to get over the loss of her dog, but she eventually did and she began to feel better. Debbie was still doing very well in school and she was in her second year of high school still playing soccer. She got better over the past few years at the sport and she won many awards and trophies.

 

“Mum!” Debbie yelled, walking into the kitchen with Emma behind her still roaring at her.

 

Bea and Allie were cooking dinner together when loud noises entered the kitchen. Bea turned her attention to Debbie, who called her name.

 

“Make Emma stop, please.” Debbie begged. “She won’t leave me alone. I’m trying to study for my test tomorrow and she thinks she’s a dinosaur.”

 

Allie laughed as she cut the onions.

 

Bea shook her head. “Emma, can you let Debbie study?”

 

“Rawr!” She replied, running into Debbie’s legs.

 

Bea went to Emma and picked her up. Debbie took the opportunity to run up the stairs back to her room. Bea went to take the dinosaur top off Emma, but she threw the top half of her body back and screamed her lungs out, making Bea almost drop her.

 

“Stop.” Bea demanded as calmly as she could, but Emma didn’t listen. “Stop!”

 

Emma stopped and straightened her body out. Bea put her on her feet and pulled the dinosaur outfit off the little girl. She threw her arms over her chest and pouted. She dropped down to her butt and sat in the middle of the kitchen, groaning in anger. Bea went back to stirring the food in the pan, looking over her shoulder to see Emma still pouting.

 

“Keep pouting and your face will freeze.” Bea said to the little girl, watching as she quickly fixed her face. Bea looked to Allie and shook her head. She couldn’t believe how oblivious Allie was to Emma being all her. When Bea told Allie that Emma got her attitude from her, Allie denied it right away and said she didn’t have an attitude and she got annoyed when Bea insisted she did. Which then proved her point, that Emma had Allie’s attitude.

 

Dinner was almost done and Emma was still sitting in the middle of the kitchen on the floor. Bea then picked the girl up and set her in one of the kitchen chairs. Allie put a plate of food in front of the girl, making her pout more.

 

“I’m not hungry.” The three year old insisted.

 

Bea called Debbie down for dinner and then put the other plates of food on the table. “Well, you’re going to eat anyway.” She replied to the sassy girl and sat down.

 

Allie sat down beside Bea. “Just eat your food, Em.”

 

Just as Emma picked up her fork to eat, Debbie sat down beside her and all hell broke loose. When Debbie sat down, Emma tried pushing her away and telling her she didn’t want her to sit there. She kicked her feet underneath the table, still trying to make Debbie leave. Bea and Allie were trying to ignore her, knowing it was just her trying to act out by throwing a temper tantrum.

 

“Bubba, leave!” Emma cried.

 

“Oh, my god.” Debbie murmured. She looked at her mum with wide eyes, wondering where this little monster came from.

 

Bea was too tired to deal with Emma’s shit. The little girl could be so stubborn at times.

 

“Emma, stop. Debbie’s trying to eat too.” Bea said. “Eat your food.” She reached across the table, grabbing Emma’s fork and putting it in her hand. “If you don’t behave, then you won’t get to go see that movie tomorrow.”

 

That seemed to pucker the young girl up right away. She brought her hands to herself and began eating her food. The rest of their meal went by without anymore of Emma’s tantrums. Bea began cleaning the kitchen when they all finished eating. Bea didn’t like bribing the young girl, but sometimes it just had to happen.

 

“Tell Debbie that you’re sorry, Emma.” Allie said.

 

Emma looked over to Debbie with her big blue eyes. She leaned over, wrapping her little arms around her big sister and kissing her exposed lower arm.

 

“I sorry, Bubba.” Emma said.

 

“It’s okay.” Debbie replied, leaning down to kiss Emma’s head. “Want to go watch Frozen before its bedtime?”

 

Emma nodded her head vigorously with a smile on her face. Debbie stood up from the table and Emma held her arms out, wanting her big sister to pick her up. Debbie held Emma on her hip as she began walking out of the kitchen, stopping just before she was completely out.

 

“There’s this really important soccer game this Friday starring Debbie Novak. I hear she’s pretty amazing at the sport.” Debbie began with a grin. “My wonderful parents will be there, right?”

 

Allie laughed. “I don’t know. We’ll have to think about it.” She teased. “We heard the game won’t be that interesting.”

 

Debbie scoffed. “It will be the best game you’ll ever attend because I’ll be starting.”

 

“Of course we’ll be there, Deb. We always are.” Allie finally said.

 

“I know, I was just making sure. We’re going to watch Frozen upstairs. I love you both.” She said.

 

“I love you too.” Bea and Allie said at the same time.

 

When Debbie left the kitchen with Emma, Allie stood up from the table and went to Bea, who was washing dishes. “Let me help you with those, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

It finally Friday, and Bea was sitting on the bleachers that were placed on the side of the soccer field. She couldn’t wait for Debbie’s game to begin, she was excited and nervous at the same time. It was her daughter’s first game of the season this year, so she knew her daughter was nervous. She was sitting in the middle of bleachers watching her daughter warm-up before the game started with her teammates. She was sat alone as she went straight to the field after work because she didn’t have time to go home to change, so she was now waiting on Allie and Emma. It had been about fifteen minutes since Bea had been sitting alone when she finally saw Allie walking towards the bleachers that she was on with Emma on her hip. Allie was wearing black jeans with a black shirt and black sandals with sunglasses covering her eyes, her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands of her hair falling over her face. Emma was also wearing a black cotton bottoms to cover her little legs with a black a shirt and black plastic sandals. Her curled hair was put into pigtails and she was holding her sippy cup in her hands. Bea couldn’t take her eyes off her wife, she was insanely gorgeous. How Allie and Emma were matching outfits, was making her heart beat fast. Her girls were everything to her. She hadn’t noticed Allie was sitting right next to her now until she felt her soft touch on her upper arm.

 

“Hey, babe.” Bea said with a smile.

 

As Allie leaned to give Bea a kiss on the cheek, Emma pushed herself into Bea’s arms causing herself to almost fall but Bea had caught her in time. She pulled Emma onto her lap, then turned her head to Allie and playfully rolled her eyes. This time, she was the one that leaned towards Allie and gave her a loving kiss to the lips.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Bea complimented her wife.

 

“So do you.” Allie retorted.

 

Bea sucked her teeth. “I do not. I’m still in my work clothes.”

 

“Still gorgeous.” The blonde smirked, tilting her head a little.

 

Bea knew it was a losing battle to try to deny her looks any further, so she just left it alone. She returned the smirk then kissed Emma on the top of her head. The three year old lifted her sippy cup above her head and was getting ready to throw it, but Bea grabbed it from the little girl’s grip just in time and set the cup down beside her. Emma began to whine and kick her legs out.

 

“That’s my sippy cup!” She cried.

 

“Yes, it is, but we don’t throw things.” Bea replied, trying her best to hold Emma steady.

 

Allie intervened by pulling Emma from Bea’s lap and setting her down on the bleacher seat between the two of them. “Now, stop.” She said sternly.

 

Emma calmed down, crossing her arms over her chest. Allie looked to Bea, shaking her head. She had no idea what her daughter’s problem was. She was sassy – which Allie finally admitted that the girl got it from her – and she was very hyperactive. The young girl was always doing something, whether it was her acting out or running around. She didn’t get that from Allie because Allie would much rather stay in bed doing nothing all day, so her activeness must have came from the donor’s side. And Bea was mentally preparing herself for a lifetime of trying to control Emma.

As Debbie’s soccer game began, Bea and Allie’s eyes were solely on the field in front of them watching their daughter rock out her #15 jersey as she kicked the ball professionally around on the field. Allie had her hand connected with Emma’s to make sure that the young girl wouldn’t be going anywhere. The first goal made was from Debbie, and Bea shot up from her sitting position as she cheered her daughter on. With Debbie being sixteen now and in her second year of high school, she had plenty of university scouts already watching her play. She could easily make a living out of the sport because she was _that_ good. Bea and Allie would support their daughter no matter what decision she made for her life, even if it was to be flipping burgers in a fast food restaurant.

As the game went on, Allie had noticed Emma slowly trying to make her way away from her parents. She decided to just watch to see what the young girl was trying to do. Emma went to the row of seats below her parents and sat down, looking behind her to see if either of her mums were watching her, which they weren’t. She then went another row down, again looking behind her to see if she was being watched. Allie saw Emma moving, but she wasn’t going to stop her. Bea saw her too, but didn’t say anything since Allie didn’t. After all, they both wanted to see what their curious daughter would be up to. Emma stayed in the same spot for quite a while, for the next thirty minutes to be precise. The soccer game had ten minutes left and Debbie had already scored another point. Just then, Emma stood up and ran down the aisle she was on and went down the steps to reach the grassy area. Allie stood up getting ready to go after her daughter, but stopped when she saw her approach a group of kids to the side that was around her age and began playing with them. She sat back down, deciding to let her daughter roam free for a bit. As Allie watched her daughter play and laugh with the other kids, she couldn’t help but feel happy and wonder if she could have another child.

 

She looked over to Bea, who was moving her attention back and forth from the soccer game to Emma. “Do you want another one?” She asked.

 

Bea laughed, knowing exactly what Allie was referring to. She turned her head, looking Allie in the eyes. “If it’s anything like you, no.”

 

Allie laughed. “Too right.” She agreed.

 

Just as the game ended, Debbie’s team won, Emma took off across the soccer field. Allie shot up from her seat, cursing aloud as she did so, and began walking as quick as she could down the bleachers. Allie ran across the soccer field after Emma as Bea was buckled over laughing. She could’ve easily gotten up and went after Emma, but Allie beat her to it. And besides, watching Allie running after the little three year old was too funny. Bea was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes and her stomach was hurting. Allie had finally caught the young girl, wrapping an arm around her little waist and began carrying her like she was a sack of potatoes. Allie was completely embarrassed, mainly because she doesn’t run. She looked up towards where Bea was sitting as she was walking back and saw her wife laughing, she rolled her eyes. She ended up just walking to her car with Emma to wait on her wife and Debbie, she couldn’t handle Emma acting out any more on this day. She only had to wait a few minutes for Bea and Debbie to show up. She was standing outside of her car while Emma was in her car seat. Just as she saw Bea start snickering, she groaned.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Bea said, trying to keep from laughing. “It was just so funny.”

 

“It wasn’t funny, Bea.” Allie replied, irritation evident in her voice.

 

Before Bea could reply, Emma tried opening the back door so she could get out, but Allie pushed her hand against the door to stop it. She gave Emma a serious look through the glass window, silently telling her to get her ass back in her car seat.

 

“I wanna see Bubba!” Emma whined.

 

“You _can_ see her, she’s right there.” Allie replied, pointing towards Debbie.

 

“Hey, Em.” Debbie waved with a smile.

 

Debbie waving only made Emma want to get out more, so she got out of her car seat and tried to open the door again. Allie held the door shut with one hand while she used her other hand to point at the little girl through the window, a serious look on her face.

 

“Emma Louise,” Allie began. “You get back in your car seat, I won’t tell you again.” She said sternly.

 

Emma huffed, wrinkling her eyebrows together. “But mama, I wanna hug her!”

 

“You can when you get home. Now, sit down. I won’t be running after you anymore.”

 

After Emma retreated to her car seat with an attitude, Allie turned to Bea to ask her about dinner. But to be quite honest, Bea couldn’t properly pay attention. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. Seeing Allie in her stern mama zone, really had turned her on. Allie was just really sexy. Bea had thought that as time went on that her feelings wouldn’t be as intense as they were when they were first together, but she was wrong. After their first year of their marriage, she thought she couldn’t love Allie anymore than she already did. Then when she, Debbie, and Allie had went to Paris for their family vacation, five years ago, she reckoned it was impossible for her love to grow any more. And now, having a third addition to their family, she _knew_ her love for Allie was at its’ peak. But in a few more years, she knew Allie would be doing something that would amaze her and she’d feel as if she loved her even more. Long story short, her love for Allie will continue to grow, even when she thinks it’s impossible to love her more than she already does.

 

“Bea, did you hear me?” Allie asked, looking at Bea worriedly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I was asking you what you wanted for dinner.” Allie replied, Debbie letting out a giggle afterwards.

 

“Mum,” Debbie laughed. “How are you daydreaming about mama when she’s right in front of you?”

 

Bea huffed, giving her daughter a playful shove. “Oh, hush you. I wasn’t daydreaming about her.”

 

“You so were!” Debbie exclaimed with more laughter. “I bet you were all like, ‘ _My Alliecat is so beautiful. Look how sexy she looks, I love her so much_ ’.” She tried mocking her mother’s voice.

 

Bea wrapped her arm around Debbie’s neck, pulling her downwards to hold her head in a headlock position. Her daughter was spot on, but she didn’t like being the center of the teasing.

 

“What’s for dinner, babe?” Allie asked again with a hint of amusement to her voice while Debbie was trying her hardest to get out of her mum’s hold.

 

“Let’s go to the Chinese buffet that’s a few blocks away.” Bea replied, still holding Debbie in place under her arm.

 

“With this one?” She pointed towards Emma.

 

“I’ll handle her.” The redhead assured.

 

Allie raised her eyebrows. “Okay.” She said with a chuckle. She leaned over, giving Bea a kiss before getting into the driver’s seat of her car. “I’ll meet you there, and let Debbie go.”

 

Bea released her hold on Debbie, who stuck her tongue out at her in return. Bea watched Allie drive off before she and Debbie began walking to her car.

 

“You should so let me drive, mum.” Debbie said with a grin.

 

Bea chuckled. “Ha! Not happening.”

 

“Oh, come on!” She pleaded. “I even brought my learning permit. Let me drive!”

 

Bea turned towards her daughter. She understood that Debbie was growing up, but that doesn’t mean she liked it. She lifted her arm, dangling her keys from her hand in front of Debbie. Debbie grabbed the keys so fast, squealing in excitement as she ran to her mum’s car.

 

 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Emma was well behaved throughout dinner, mainly because she knew Allie was still upset with her. After they returned home, Allie made them all a bowl of ice-cream while they watched a movie together as a family. They all changed into their pajamas before cuddling together on the sofa to watch the movie that Emma had chosen; Moana. Bea didn’t care what movie they watched as long as they were all together as a family. She remembered having to raise Debbie alone, that was until she was four years old. And having to raise her daughter alone was the hardest thing ever, but she was so happy that she had an actual family now – besides her family in New Zealand. She wouldn’t change the way her life was for anything, she was happy.

Bea cuddled in closer to Allie, looking over to Emma who was engrossed in the movie. She laughed to herself when the young girl took a spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth, but ended up wearing it because all of her attention was on the movie. That little girl may have been a handful, but she was the one person who completed their family. She was all Allie, in so many ways and that’s why Bea loved her. The young girl would get such an attitude when she couldn’t get her way, that was Allie written all over her. Bea watched as Emma tried licking the ice-cream off her shirt, another chuckle escaping her lips. Allie noticed Bea chuckling, so she looked down at her. She looked to where her wife was looking, seeing Emma using her tongue to lick the ice-cream that had fallen.

 

“Emma…” Allie sighed. “How did you make a mess?”

 

Emma shrugged her little shoulders.

 

Allie got up and pulled Emma into her arms, carrying her upstairs so she could change the little girls top. As she finished changing her daughter’s shirt, she saw her fighting a yawn.

 

“Sleepy?” Allie asked.

 

Emma nodded her head.

 

“Well, get into bed so you can go night-night.” She helped her daughter into her bed. After she tucked Emma under the blankets, she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Mama, can we go to the park tomorrow?” Emma asked.

 

“We’ll see.” Allie replied as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s unruly locks.

 

“I wanna go to the fun park, not that boring one you always take me to.”

 

“What fun one?”

 

“The one with the animals that you can pet.”

 

Allie laughed. “Baby, that’s the zoo.”

 

“Oh, well I wanna go to that one.”

 

Allie kissed Emma’s forehead. “We’ll see, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Allie kissed Emma one more time before getting up from the bed. “Good night, my baby. Have sweet dreams.”

 

“Good night.” Emma replied. “I love you, mama.” She added before her mum walked out of her room.

 

“I love you too, Em.” Allie smiled. “To the moon and back.”

 

She walked out of Emma’s room, closing the door quietly behind her. She went back downstairs to let Bea and Debbie know that Emma had went to bed. She announced she was going to take a shower and head to bed herself, so she said good night to Debbie and gave her a kiss to the cheek. When Allie left, Bea started to collect the empty bowls, but Debbie stopped her saying that she would handle the dirty dishes and for her to just go join Allie. Bea listened to her daughter and went upstairs to join Allie in the shower. She undressed and slipped into the shower behind Allie, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be joining me.” Allie said, relaxing her body into Bea’s.

 

“I couldn’t pass up a chance to be able to see you naked.”

 

Allie turned in Bea’s arms so that they were face to face. “Would you be able to pass up a chance to… _wash my hair_.”

 

Bea laughed, shaking her head. “Well, that’s not what I was expecting.”

 

“And what was it that you were expecting?” She quirked an eyebrow up, encouraging Bea to tell her.

 

But instead of telling Allie what Bea was expecting, she just showed her. By pushing her up against the tiled wall and having her the way she loves having her, over and over again. It went from the shower to the bed, Bea showed Allie all night just how much she loved her. It wasn’t until 3 the next morning that Bea was finally satisfied, deciding that they should get _some_ sleep before Emma would wake up. They fell asleep bundled together, hoping that they would never tire of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter :) let me know what you thought?  
> So, there is one more chapter left of this story and I'm sad that it's ending. I'm not sure when I'll have the last chapter posted, hopefully by Sunday. I'm going to try to make it a long chapter, but we'll see. It's half written and there's a lot going on in it, so I do hope you all will like the last chapter.


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this like four days ago, but I got sick and then I had to catch up at work. So I apologize for the delay.
> 
> I tried to make this final chapter as great as possible. I really hope you enjoy it :)

Bea and Allie’s lives have been hectic during the next two years. Both mums had been very busy with their daughters. Emma was now five years old and just started preschool. She was still very much a handful. And she was an exact copy of Allie, she really was. The little girl only continued to grow to be more sassy. Emma had been in preschool for a two months now and Allie already had gotten a handful of phone calls regarding the little girl and her behavior. It wasn’t that she was bad, because she wasn’t. She was just really hyper. Emma always seemed to be good with listening to adults, so that wasn’t a problem. It was just her hyper behavior and her always thinking she had to do something is what got her into trouble at preschool. So, Bea and Allie had to try to figure out a way to control their daughter in a more efficient way. And medicine wasn’t an answer for that problem. Emma was way too young to be prescribed to any sort of medicine, both Bea and Allie agreed to that. But what they have started doing was limiting her indulgence of sweets and they put her in a program once a week after her preschool where she would go to a recreational center for a couple hours to do different sports and play different games to try to wear off her energy and help keep her brain occupied. She’d been doing that for a month now and it seemed to be working. Bea and Allie would tell her that she wouldn’t go the rec-center if she was a bad girl at preschool, and it always worked to make her do better. The five-year-old enjoyed going to the rec-center, so she tried her best to behave during the week at preschool.

 

Debbie was now eighteen and in her final year of high school. She was still doing really well academically and with soccer. She was in the top of her class, something that made Bea extremely happy. She was such a smart girl and was doing really well with herself. She only had a few friends; deciding that school was more important than socializing. When Debbie turned eighteen, Allie took her to Sydney for a week. It was just the two of them to spend some much needed mama/daughter time together. Bea didn’t mind, even if it meant that she had to watch Emma by herself for a bit. Allie and Debbie really enjoyed themselves in Sydney as they did lots of things together. Allie even signed consent for Debbie to get her first tattoo while in Sydney. It was a small first tattoo, it was a small lotus flower that she got on the inner part of her ankle. When Bea found out about it, after the duo returned from Sydney, she tried to be okay with it. And she was, she couldn’t be mad. It was just a tattoo, but it just meant that Debbie was growing up. Debbie would also be graduating from high school soon so as a present, Bea and Allie were sending her to explore America during the summer before she was due to start Uni. She would be going with her friends, so she wasn’t alone.

 

 

Bea was heading home from her shift at the salon. About a year ago, Maxine decided to give the salon business fully to Bea because her heart just wasn’t in it anymore. They made a deal; Bea bought Maxine out of the business and she now owned the business herself. Maxine loved the salon and she loved how far it had grown, but her heart just wasn’t in it anymore. She knew how much Bea loved the salon, so instead of selling it away to a complete stranger, she just let Bea have the opportunity to continue running it.

Bea entered her home, seeing Emma watching cartoons while Allie was cleaning up around the house. Bea placed her bag down and went around the sofa, cutting the TV off and making Emma groan.

 

“Mum!” Emma hollered.

 

“You need to get up and help your mum clean.” Bea said.

 

Emma threw her head back against the sofa, groaning out.

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. “Clean up your toys, Em.” She demanded. “You can’t just let mama do it all herself.”

 

Emma got off the sofa and picked up all of her toys out of the living room and took them upstairs to her room. As she was about to come back downstairs, Bea stopped her and told her to clean her room. Which Emma was not happy about. Bea found it amusing how Emma would get mad about having to clean her room or pick up her toys, so she didn’t take Emma getting upset about it too seriously. As Emma was cleaning up her room, Bea walked into the kitchen where Allie was sweeping. She temporarily stopped Allie, giving her a loving kiss.

 

“Mmm, what was that for?” Allie asked after their kiss. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“It’s just because I love you.”

 

Allie smiled. “I love you too, babe.”

 

Bea gave Allie one more quick kiss before retreating to the refrigerator to look at Debbie’s soccer schedule that was hung up. She saw that Debbie was at a soccer practice right now.

 

“Debbie’s at soccer practice?” Bea asked.

 

“That’s what she said.” Allie replied, sweeping the dirt into a dustpan to throw out.

 

“I think I’m going to go watch her for a bit. I haven’t been at one of her practices in a while.”

 

“Okay, babe. While you go do that I’m going to go make a quick run to the market to grab some things for dinner.”

 

“Do you want me to take Emma or are you wanting her to go with you?” Bea asked, watching Allie place the broom and dustpan into the small closet.

 

“I’ll take her with me. I promised to let her pick a juice flavor, so I’ll have her do that while we’re there.” She replied, walking to Bea. She wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist, pulling her close. “Do you need anything from the store?”

 

“I don’t think so.” She kissed Allie’s lips, simply because she just couldn’t help herself. “Oh, well, maybe some oranges or grapefruits. I need to start eating citrus fruits again.” She winked, causing Allie to playfully roll her eyes.

 

“Last time I checked, babe,” Allie began. “You tasted pretty damn great.”

 

Bea laughed, trying desperately to pull the blonde closer to her. It was crazy really, that after a little over thirteen years of being together, Bea still felt the need to have Allie close to her. She thought that feeling would die out, but it never did. It only got stronger as the years passed. The need to feel the blonde in any sort of way, is what Bea craved the most. To just touch her, kiss her, hold her, feel her. Allie was her drug, and Bea was heavily addicted.

After leaving Allie and Emma at home, Bea headed towards the soccer field at Debbie’s school where she practiced at. She loved that her daughter was still interested in the sport and that Debbie was good at it. Debbie was really athletic in the sport and really good. Every game, she scored at least two points. Sometimes more. It was a new soccer season, so the first game was going to be in about a months time. Right now, all Debbie really did was go to practice. Not that she needed it, she was already a star at the sport. Bea wasn’t trying to boast or anything, but her daughter was probably the best.

Bea parked her car in the parking lot in front of the soccer field and got out. She walked down the path leading to the field and bleachers so she could sit with the other parents and watch the team practice together. As Bea walked to the field, she scanned the field at the players looking for her daughter’s jersey, which was #15. She decided not to sit on the bleachers because she hadn’t spotted Debbie’s jersey yet. She stood there for a few minutes, triple checking all the players to make sure she hadn’t skipped over anyone. And sure enough, she saw no #15 jersey. She furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering where in the hell Debbie could be. When she saw the team take a water break, she decided to walk to the coach to ask him about Debbie.

 

“Hey, Coach Mills.” Bea said as she approached him. “Um, where’s Debbie?”

 

“Mrs. Novak, hey.” He smiled, which soon faltered. “Debbie hasn’t told you? She brought me back a form with your signature on it.”

 

“Told me what?”

 

The coach sighed, tucking his clipboard under his arm. “Debbie was kicked off the team a few weeks ago. We had all the players take a mandatory drug test and hers came back positive of marijuana.”

 

Bea’s face softened, her mouth slightly falling open. “No.” She shook her head. “There’s no way.”

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. I hate that she made such a bad choice given it’s her final year of high school and she could’ve made a career out of playing soccer, that’s how good she is at the game. But her poor choices cannot be tolerated. I hate that I lost a star player, but rules are rules.”

 

Bea ran her hands over her face. She could not believe this. “Thank you, Coach.” She said. “I’m sorry for the confusion.”

 

“It’s fine. Have a good day.”

 

Bea told him the same and began walking back to her car. She could not believe that Debbie has been lying. Or smoking marijuana at that. Drugs was something that Bea did not tolerate at all as it was something her mother used to do. And whenever Debbie got home later from wherever the hell she was, Bea was going to lay it into her. She was going to give Debbie an earful and then some. She didn’t know what was going on, but Debbie never did anything to disobey her or Allie, so this really displeased her.

 

As Bea returned home, she saw Emma and Allie carrying bags into the house from the market. She knew she needed to tell Allie about her new discovery, but she didn’t really know how to start it. She got out of her car and went to Allie’s, grabbing the last few bags from the trunk and followed her girls into the house. With all the grocery bags set on the counter, Bea told Emma to go to her room so that she and Allie could talk about something. When Emma disappeared upstairs, Allie gave Bea a questioning look. Bea ignored the look and started taking the groceries out of the bags to put them up.

 

“Bea, you said you wanted to talk…so, talk.” Allie said, studying Bea’s every move. She could tell how tense and nervous her wife looked, and she didn’t know why. She only went to Debbie’s soccer practice. “Babe, come on, talk to me.”

 

Bea sighed, keeping her eyes firm on the floor beneath her feet. “I went to the soccer field to watch Debbie practice…” She began. She felt so embarrassed to tell Allie this, thinking that Debbie’s actions would change Allie’s viewpoints, even after all the family has been through. “I went there and she wasn’t there. So, I talked to the coach…” She was looking everywhere except for at Allie, which was making the blonde nervous herself.

 

Allie walked to Bea, placed her hand under her wife’s chin, and lifted it up so that her eyes were looking into deep brown ones. “What’s wrong, baby? Why won’t you look at me?”

 

Bea frowned. “I don’t want you to change your mind about our family.”

 

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together in utter confusion. “Bea, I would never change my mind no matter what. Our life together is set in stone, literally. Do I have to take you back to Royal Park where we carved our names together in the stone to prove that I’m here for good? I’m not going anywhere, ever. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“When I asked the coach where Debbie was, he…he told me that she had been kicked off the team a few weeks ago.” Bea said, looking at Allie.

 

“What for?”

 

“She...failed a drug test. It came back positive for marijuana.”

 

Allie’s face instantly softened. “You think I’m gonna run because of that?” She said with a chuckle.

 

Bea quickly turned defensive. “It’s drugs, Allie.”

 

“I know, and it’s no big deal. She’s a teenager. Teenagers do that kind of stuff all the time.”

 

Bea could not believe it. Allie was okay with this? With their daughter doing drugs and then lying? Bea scoffed, shaking her head. “You’re okay with this?”

 

Allie shrugged her shoulders. “She’s eighteen, a teenager. She’s bound to experiment sooner or later.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Well, yeah. I only tried it once, but that’s about it. I wasn’t into that sort of thing.”

 

Bea groaned. She did not like that Allie was potentially siding with Debbie on this. Bea didn’t care how old Debbie was, she did NOT like or want her daughter doing drugs. Not while she still lived under her roof anyway.

 

“I don’t care.” Bea said. “I don’t want her doing that kind of stuff. She’s not going to turn out like how my mother used to be, not if I can prevent it.”

 

Allie’s face softened. She suddenly understood why Bea was reacting this way. She wrapped her arms around her wife. “She will never end up like that, no matter what.” She soothed. “When she gets home, we’ll talk to her. Ask her what’s going on and try to help her. Okay? I’m with you, I’m on your side.”

 

Bea nodded her head, Allie leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “It’ll be okay.” The blonde added.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later, Allie had the roast marinating in the oven with the onions and potatoes as Bea sat at the table with her head in her hands. Ever since Bea returned home with the news of Debbie, Bea had been sulking. Allie understood, no one wants their child getting caught up in drugs. And if Allie was completely honest with herself, she wasn’t really phased by Debbie doing a little marijuana. It wasn’t a hardcore drug, so it didn’t bother her. But Allie had to be on Bea’s side. If Bea was against it, then she had to be too.

Allie was wiping the kitchen counters down when they both heard the front door open then close, signaling that Debbie was home. Allie looked to Bea, seeing as her head popped up and turn in the direction of the living room. Debbie soon entered the kitchen in her soccer uniform, she dropped her duffle bag to the floor and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a huge gulp, smiling to both her parents afterwards.

 

“Hey, Deb.” Bea began, forcing a smile. “How was soccer practice?”

 

“It was great. I’m getting better by the minute.” She laughed. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

 

“Roast with onions and potatoes, it’s in the oven. Should be done soon.” Allie answered.

 

Bea stood up from the table and went to Debbie. “Anything exciting happen today at practice?”

 

“No, not really. It was like it always is.”

 

Bea hummed, getting close to her daughter’s face. She looked back and forth to each of Debbie’s eyes trying to find what she was looking for. She even inhaled deeply to see if there was that distinctive smell she hated.

 

Debbie moved her head backwards as her mother got closer to her face. “Mum, what are you doing?” She asked with a chuckle.

 

“How was practice today?”

 

“You already asked me that. Are you okay?” Debbie asked her mum, then looked to Allie. “Is she okay?”

 

Allie shrugged in response, knowing exactly what Bea was getting at.

 

“I’m okay.” Bea answered. “It’s you that isn’t okay, Debbie.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m okay.” Debbie scrunched her face up.

 

Bea shook her head, sitting back down at the table. She crossed her arms. “Well, you see, I went to your soccer practice today because I wanted to see my talented daughter do what she is good at.” She kept her eyes solely on Debbie. “Only thing is, my daughter wasn’t there.”

 

“Oh,” Debbie blew raspberries with a nervous laugh. “I decided to skip practice today. I was at the library.”

 

“The library.” Bea repeated. “Why must you continue to lie to me?”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

“You are!” Bea unintentionally yelled out as she smacked her hand down against the table, causing both Allie and Debbie to jump. “I talked to your coach, Debbie. He said you were kicked off the team for smoking pot!”

 

Tears began to form in Debbie’s eyes. Then Emma ended up walking into the kitchen, about to ask what was going on when Bea began yelling again.

 

“Are you going to explain, Debbie?!” Bea asked. “I want to know why the fuck you’ve been lying to our faces and going behind our backs to smoke pot!”

 

Allie had ushered Emma out of the kitchen, telling her to go to her room. Before Debbie could reply, Allie placed her hands on Bea’s face to try to soothe her, but it didn’t work. Bea stood up, moving Allie to the side so she could have a clear view of Debbie. Bea was fired up, there was no calming her.

 

“Tell me what’s going on, Debbie. I don’t understand why you think it’s okay to fuck yourself up!”

 

The tears that were building, had finally began falling from Debbie’s eyes. She didn’t like her mother mad at her, and she knew that no matter what she said that Bea would still be mad.

 

“Tell me!” Bea added.

 

“Mum, stop yelling.” Debbie cried.

 

Bea ran her hands through her hair. She inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled.

 

“Debbie, just tell us what’s going on.” Allie interjected, trying to calm everyone’s nerves.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I say, neither of you will believe me.”

 

“Probably not, because you’ve been doing nothing but lying to us this whole time.” Bea spoke up, her words piercing.

 

“Babe, let her explain.” Allie said to Bea. “Talk to us, Deb.”

 

Debbie wiped her eyes. “I haven’t done any drugs at all, I swear it.” She started, but was interrupted by a scoff from Bea. “I’m serious, mum. I haven’t been doing any drugs, I don’t do that. I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Then why did you have a positive drug test?” Bea asked.

 

Debbie sighed. “The day we had to drug test, Jess came to me very worried. She had been smoking marijuana and she knew if she took the test, then she would get kicked off the team. She loves soccer and she’s good. So, I told her that I would take her sample and she’d take mine. That way her test came back clean and mine came back negative. She got to stay on the team while I got kicked off.”

 

Bea shook her head, disapprovingly. “That’s doesn’t make any sense to me, whatsoever. Why would you take the fall of drugs from your friend knowing you’d get kicked off the team?”

 

Debbie shrugged. “I didn’t want to play soccer anymore.”

 

“You’re lying to me again.” She stressed. “Just tell me the damn truth, that’s all I want!”

 

“I am telling the truth!” Debbie yelled back. “I’m sorry that it may not be what you wanted to hear, but it’s the truth.” She continued. “I didn’t want to play soccer anymore, so I saw that as an out instead of just quitting and letting everybody down.”

 

“You could have gotten a soccer scholarship to great universities.”

 

“Did you not hear me? I don’t want to play soccer anymore.” She repeated, trying to get her point across. “I loved playing, it was great and fun, but it doesn’t interest me to do as a living. I don’t want to go to uni because they see me as a great soccer player. I don’t want to get accepted into a university because of my soccer playing abilities. I want to be noticed by a great university because of my hard earned grades! I’ve been studying my ass off for the last four years because I want to be a successful _doctor_. Not a soccer player. Soccer was just for fun, and it just happened that I was good at it. But that’s not what I want to do forever.” She wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. “You’ve never asked me what I wanted to be, you just always assumed that I wanted to make a career out of soccer. Well, I’m sorry that I let you down, mum. But soccer just isn’t for me anymore.” Debbie walked out of the kitchen, leaving a speechless Bea behind.

 

Bea was well and truly at loss for words. Debbie had never spoken to her like that, and Bea probably asked for it. In fact, she did. Bea could see it in her daughter’s face that she was telling the whole truth. And the sad part is, is that Bea really never asked Debbie if soccer was what she wanted to do forever; she had always assumed. She really had no idea what to say in this moment or do. She felt Allie’s arms wrap around her and she was brought back to the present.

 

“Are you okay?” Allie asked in a whisper.

 

Bea shook her head. “I’m an idiot.”

 

Allie sadly smiled. “Just talk to her, let her know your worries.”

 

“She hates me.”

 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Allie assured. “She’s just angry. Be fair-minded, and go talk to her. Understand her and she’ll understand you.”

 

“You’re right. I’ll go talk to her.”

 

Allie gave Bea a quick kiss and released her hold around the redhead. Bea began her journey up the flight of stairs to her daughter’s room. She made a pit-stop to Emma’s room, telling her to go downstairs and help her mama set the table for dinner. Once in front of Debbie’s door, she raised her hand and knocked a couple times. She heard a faint ‘go away’, but she wasn’t going to listen. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door, seeing Debbie laying on her stomach on her bed with her face stuffed into her pillow. Debbie lifted her head, looking over her shoulder to see who had just walked in.

 

“If you’re here to throw me down the drain, then just get it over with.” Debbie said before putting her head back down.

 

Bea slumped her shoulders. She felt so bad for going off on her daughter, she just didn’t like the idea of her daughter doing drugs and it had ignited a spark. Knowing how her mother was, she didn’t want Debbie going down that same path.

 

“Deb, I’m sorry.” Bea began. “I really am sorry.”

 

Debbie scoffed and sat up. “Sorry?” She asked, her face tear stained. “I don’t know if I believe you. I mean, yeah, I’ve been lying to you, but only because I didn’t want to hurt you. You always bragged about me being this great soccer player and saying that I was going to be a huge star someday to your friends. Seeing you talk like that about me made me feel like you were so proud of me and I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” She said. “So, I’m sorry I’ve ruined your hopes and dreams of me being this great soccer player.”

 

“Baby, no.” Bea went to Debbie’s bed, sitting on the edge. “You can never ruin my hopes and dreams because my hopes and dreams is for you to grow up to be successful in whatever it is that you may do with yourself. Yes, I assumed that soccer is what you always wanted to do because you seemed so into it. I’m sorry for flipping out on you…I just,” She sighed. “Your grandmother, my mom, she did drugs before you were born and I didn’t like who she was. I didn’t want you to go down the same path she did.”

 

“I get it, mum, I do. You were just being protective and I should’ve been truthful about everything right from the beginning. I’m sorry for lying to you and mama.”

 

Bea grabbed Debbie and held her tightly. “I’m sorry, Deb, I really am.”

 

“No more apologizing.” Debbie chuckled, pulling herself from her mum’s embrace.

 

Bea softly smiled at her daughter. “So,” She began. “My daughter the doctor, huh?” She grinned.

 

Debbie laughed, nodding her head proudly.

 

“Well, you better get a job. Tuition isn’t going to pay itself.” Bea teased.

 

“That’s true, but that’s why I have you.” Debbie teased back.

 

Bea laughed. “I’ll always be here for you, you know that.”

 

“I know. I love you.”

 

“And I love you…to the moon and back.” Bea replied, kissing her daughter on the side of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Bea was really in the mood to have a family day. They hadn’t been able to do much as a family lately because everyone was always busy. So, since it was a slow day for the Novak family, Bea woke up with a knack for them all to do something fun together. Allie had tried persuading her wife to stay in bed, saying they could have plenty of fun alone in the confinements of their bed. Usually Allie would always be able to work her wife up easily, but not that morning. Bea was determined for their family to go out and have fun.

It started with the four of them going out to breakfast to the diner Allie used to work at when she and Bea first met. Bea told Emma the story of how she and Allie met at that exact diner they were at. Emma was intrigued and asked for more details about her parents ‘story’, which Bea was happy to tell.

Once they left the diner, that’s where it got hard to choose on what to do for the day. They wanted to do something fun and something they had never done before. And most of all, something that they could all potentially enjoy. Then Debbie pulled out her phone and started looking up different things, coming across an indoor rock climbing place that wasn’t too far. Bea loved the idea, as did the three others, so that’s where they went.

 

After Bea paid for the necessary fees, the four of them got fitted into the harnesses and was told the safety rules. Debbie and Emma took it upon themselves to start the rock climbing together while Bea was trying to tighten Allie’s harness more. When they finished, Allie nudged Bea’s side to get her to look where she was looking. Bea looked in the direction Allie was pointing at and saw that Emma was already more than half way up one of the rock walls. They continued watching, seeing how Emma comfortably moved using the climbing holds. As Emma propelled down, with the help of Debbie, Bea and Allie walked towards their daughters. Just as they approached them, Emma was getting ready to jump onto another wall, but Allie grabbed her before she could.

 

“You did really well with the climbing, Em. I didn’t know you would be so good.” Allie commented.

 

“Me either. It’s fun.” Emma replied, trying to get out of her mama’s hold. “Can I go some more, please?”

 

Allie released Emma. “Go on then.”

 

“Come on, Bubba!” Emma exclaimed.

 

Bea and Allie watched as Emma began climbing up the holders on the next wall, both of them completely shocked. She was five, but yet she was so good at this whole rock climbing thing. After Bea locked the carabiner to the belay device that was on her harness, she chalked her hands up then began climbing up the wall while Allie stood on the ground as her spotter that holds the rope steady. Bea reached the top, then she propelled down, letting Allie go next.

 

The family had been indoor rock climbing for three hours, and Bea decided that they all had enough. They took their harnesses off and put them back where they were supposed to go before exiting the building and going to the car. Bea really enjoyed herself and she knew Allie did too. It wasn’t very often that the family could go out and do something like that, so it was very much appreciated between them all.

 

“Did you two have fun?” Bea asked her daughters, looking into the rearview mirror.

 

“Yeah, mum. It was really fun, we should do it again!” Emma answered.

 

“Hopefully we’ll be able to. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, peanut.” Bea smiled. “What about you, Deb?”

 

“I didn’t think I’d like it at first, but I did. It was pretty fun.”

 

“I love when we do things together.” Allie interjected, reaching over to grab Bea’s hand with her own.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them had been lounging around the house for the rest of day watching a couple movies as the time went on. Bea and Allie were discussing dinner, since it was dinner time, when an idea popped into Debbie’s head. She wasn’t sure if she should mention it to her parents, but she figured that it was a great idea.

 

“I’ve got an idea.” Debbie piped up, continuing when she got her parents’ attention. “You two should have date night tonight. I’ll watch Emma.”

 

“Deb, we haven’t been on a date since Emma was born.” Bea replied. All realization hit her when the words finally escaped her mouth. She shot her head towards Allie, her eyes wide in surprise. “We haven’t been on a date since Emma was born.” She repeated.

 

“Well,” Allie began with a laugh. “She is a handful.”

 

“But Allie, that’s terrible. I’ve neglected you.”

 

“You’ve done a lot of things to me, Bea, neglect is not one of them.” Allie assured. “We’ve been busy with our girls. It’s understandable that we may have lost some time for ourselves to go out and do something, but it’s fine.” She placed her hand on Bea’s thigh. “Besides, the way you are in bed makes up for _a lot_ of things.” She winked.

 

Bea blushed.

 

“Mama!” Debbie exclaimed in shock.

 

“Oh, don’t ‘mama’ me.” Allie laughed. “Don’t act like this is all new to you. There has been plenty of times when you’ve walked in on us.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want the details.”

 

“I didn’t give you any details. But I will. Like one time,” Allie began, but got interrupted by Bea placing her hand over her mouth.

 

“Hey, hey!” Bea said, pressing her hand over Allie’s mouth. “Let’s not talk about this.” She pulled her hand from Allie’s mouth.

 

Allie began laughing. “I wasn’t going to say anything, babe. I just love to wind you up.”

 

“Obviously.” The redhead replied. “Go get ready, we’re going on a date tonight.”

 

“Ooo, so demanding.” Allie purred. “I love it.”

 

Bea playfully rolled her eyes and stood up from the sofa. “Come on, babe, we’ve got a date to attend.”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later, after both women were done getting ready for their date, they met each other in the kitchen. Bea was sitting at the kitchen table as Allie walked in and once her eyes landed on the beautiful blonde, she was lost for words. Her reaction to Allie would always be the same, something she learned a long time ago. It was something so simple, but her wife looked like a million bucks. The blonde was wearing black loose, kind of flared pants that cuffed her ankles. She had on a white shirt that she had tucked into her joggers and she wore black delta sandals on her feet. This was how Bea loved her the most, it was the Allie she fell in love with. She didn’t need Allie all ‘done’ up for her to drool over the blonde, because just seeing her that way she was now was having such an effect on the redhead.

Bea stood up from the table, wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt with her leather jacket, and walked to Allie. She grabbed Allie’s hand, bringing it up to her lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles before pulling the blonde closer to her. Bea wrapped her arms around her wife’s mid-section, looking into the beautiful blue eyes before her.

 

“You look stunning.” Bea said.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, babe.” Allie teased.

 

Bea smiled, leaning forward a bit. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Allie’s, making the blonde giggle. Bea always heard the little saying ‘nobody’s perfect’, but whoever said that had never even batted an eye towards Allie. Because if Bea was honest, Allie was probably the most perfect thing she’s ever seen. Allie was perfect in every single way, no matter what other’s thought. Besides Debbie and Emma, Allie was _the_ best thing that had ever happened to her.

 

Bea softly kissed Allie’s lips. “I love you so much.”

 

“And I love you too, so much.”

 

Just then, Emma came barreling into the kitchen. She was in just a t-shirt and her undies while carrying her teddy bear around.

 

“And where are you guys going without me?” Emma asked, placing her hands on her hips in a dramatic way.

 

“We’re going on a date.” Allie answered, running a finger down Emma’s nose.

 

“You can’t go on a date. You have to stay with me.”

 

“Me and mama need some time for ourselves tonight.” Bea interjected. “We’re only going to be gone for a little bit.”

 

“Can I go with you?” Emma asked.

 

“No,” Bea laughed. “It’s just me and mama tonight. We need to be able to unload sometimes, you’re a handful.”

 

Allie laughed. “You’ll get to have some alone time with Deb tonight, maybe you two could watch a movie and eat some popcorn.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m going to miss you guys.” Emma went to her mama wanting to be picked up.

 

Allie huffed as she pulled Emma up into her arms. “We’ll miss you too, baby.” She replied, kissing her daughter on the side of her head.

 

Bea did the same and kissed the other side of Emma’s head. “You’re going to be a good girl for Debbie, right?”

 

“I always am a good girl.”

 

Bea raised her eyebrows. “Ha.”

 

Allie put Emma back down and then Debbie came into the kitchen wearing her pajama’s.

 

“Come on, Em.” Debbie began. “I put The Lion King on for us to watch, so come on.”

 

“I want popcorn too!”

 

Debbie went to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn before putting it into the microwave for it to start cooking. As it began cooking, Bea and Allie gave both of their daughters a kiss before deciding to leave. Bea told Debbie she could order pizza if they got hungry after their popcorn.

 

“Don’t have a party while we’re gone, Debbie!” Bea announced as she opened the front door, letting Allie walk out first.

 

“She doesn’t even have any friends!” Came the reply from Emma.

 

Bea laughed as she closed the front door behind herself and locked it. Emma was like Debbie in so many ways when Debbie was that age; full of wit and nothing but smart mouth. But Bea loved it, in so many ways she loved it. Sometimes it’s what made their family get a good laugh, when Emma would say something off the wall.

 

Bea sat across from Allie at the small table in their beloved Italian restaurant. Allie was sipping on a glass of red wine and Bea watched her; Bea always watched her. They had already ordered their food and they were now just waiting. Bea ordered spaghetti Bolognese while Allie had ordered chicken alfredo. Allie had one hand rested under her chin as she nursed on her glass on red wine.

 

“Stop staring.” Allie said, setting her glass down on the table.

 

A small smile crept onto Bea’s face. “I can’t help it. You’re so unbelievable and incredibly gorgeous.”

 

Allie pursed her lips to stop the smile from becoming noticeable. “You’re just saying such nice words to me because you want into my pants.” She teased. “But sadly, I don’t fuck after the first date.”

 

Bea laughed. “Damnit, I thought I would be getting lucky tonight.”

 

Allie returned the laugh. “You’re still gonna pay for dinner though, right?” She teased.

 

“But of course.” Bea smiled. “I’m a gentleman, even though I won’t be getting any hanky-panky.”

 

Allie shook her head, a smile evident on her face. “God, you’re such a dork.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m your dork.”

 

“That you are, babe. You always will be my dork.”

 

Bea reached across the table, grabbing Allie’s hand in her own and intertwining their fingers together. She rubbed her thumb gently over Allie’s, gazing lovingly into her lover’s eyes. Right now, in this moment, she wanted nothing more in her life. She had an amazing wife, two beautiful daughters, a wonderful family home, and great friends around her. In her eyes, she had everything.

 

“For the past thirteen years,” Bea began, lightly squeezing Allie’s hand with her own. “You’ve been my pride and joy. We’ve been married for twelve years and I’m still counting. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, I’ve said that since the beginning and I’ll continue to say it for the next fifty years. Without you, I wouldn’t have Emma. And even though that child drives me stir crazy sometimes, I wouldn’t trade her for any other kid. She’s all you, she’s nothing but her mama and I love that. You’ve always been great with Debbie, and sometimes you know how to handle her better than I do.” She paused. “I don’t even know what I’m trying to get at, I’m just rambling.” She laughed. “I guess I’m just trying to tell you how amazing you really are. I don’t even know how I got so lucky.”

 

“God, Bea.” Allie gushed. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, ever. And it’s crazy that after twelve years of being married, you still question that. I’m here, babe, for good. There’s no one else for me, you’re it. You, Debbie, and Emma are MY family, I’m not leaving.” She said seriously. “And luck has nothing to do with it. We found each other and began to love, it was as simple as that. I love you, Bea, and I’ll always love you.”

 

“I love you too, Allie.” Bea leant across the table. Allie understood what Bea was wanting so she leant the rest of the way and their lips met in a love-filled kiss. “Thank you for everything.”

 

Allie brought her hand up, caressing Bea’s face. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.” She replied. “Well, except for the mind-blowing orgasms I give you. You can thank me for that.” She teased, throwing the redhead a wink.

 

Bea shook her head with a smile on her face as she settled comfortably back in her chair. She couldn’t believe how easy it was for Allie to turn everything sexual, but she also secretly loved it. She loved everything about the blonde sitting before her; the little beauty mark that sat just above her lips, the way she would scrunch her nose up when she laughed, the way she talked with her hands, the way she would tighten her jaw when she got angry (Bea couldn’t help it, she thought it was sexy), but she especially loved the way Allie loved her.

Their main course of food had finally arrived and after filling their glasses up with more wine, they began eating. The conversation remained light during their meal, mainly talking about work and their daughters. Allie’s fork would sometimes make its’ way into Bea’s plate, and Bea just smiled. They didn’t always do it, in fact it was rare, but after their meal they had decided to order dessert. They agreed on a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream and they shared it. Although Allie claimed that she was full and that she didn’t know if she’d be able to eat the dessert, she ended up eating most of it. Something that Bea thought was amusing. After Bea paid the bill, they walked hand in hand back to the car. Even if it was only for almost two hours, they had really enjoyed themselves on their little night out alone. It was kind of true that they hadn’t really had any alone time since Emma was born or been on a date. For one, the young girl was a busy kid and was always getting into things so they had to keep a close eye on her at all times.

The ride home didn’t take long and they were walking up the front steps to enter their home. Bea unlocked the door, letting Allie in first and then she followed. They kicked their shoes off at the front door and Bea hung her keys up on the key holder. They walked through the living room and then up the stairs. While Allie went to their room, Bea went to Debbie’s room to check on her daughters. As she opened the door to Debbie’s room, she saw Emma sprawled out asleep on Debbie’s bed while Debbie was still up watching her TV.

 

“Want me to take her to her room?” Bea asked Debbie in a whisper.

 

Debbie shook her head. “She’s fine here.”

 

Bea walked further into the room, gently kissing Emma’s forehead and then leaning to Debbie to kiss her as well. She whispered a ‘good night’ to Debbie before exiting her room and shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall to her room. As she walked in, she saw Allie sitting on their bed in only her undergarments as she was taking her earrings out of her ears. Bea ignored the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as she walked to their closet. She hung her leather jacket up while she threw the rest of her clothes into the laundry basket. She put on a t-shirt before walking out of the closet and crawling into bed. Not long later, Allie exited the bathroom in still just her undergarments and got into bed with Bea.

They had been laying in bed for quite some time in the silence. Allie was on her back close to Bea and Bea was on her side facing Allie. Bea then got out of bed and walked to their bedroom door to lock it, a knowing smirk grew on Allie’s face. The only time they ever locked their bedroom door was when they were about to make love. When Bea returned to the bed and got under the blankets, she wrapped an arm around Allie’s body as she drew her lips to the side of her wife’s neck. Bea slowly made her way on top of her wife, her lips still touching Allie in some way. Allie released little moans periodically, loving the way Bea’s lips felt against her skin. She loved the soft kisses Bea gave her body, it showed that the redhead loved and respected her. Bea drew one of her hands up to Allie’s bra clad breast, gently massaging it as their tongues battled for dominance. Somehow, Allie managed to take Bea’s shirt off and now both women were in nothing but their bras and underwear. Bea kissed down Allie’s body to her belly button before going back up. She used her fingers to pull the cup of Allie’s bra down, revealing her perfect breast. She used her mouth to kiss and suck on Allie’s nipple.

Not long later, both women were completely naked, Bea still on top of Allie. Bea had settled herself in between Allie’s legs as they were kissing each other. Bea pressed her core firmly into Allie’s and once their kiss was broken by Allie’s gasp, Bea decided that that’s how their love-making would suffice for the night. She kept her eyes connected with Allie’s as she drove her hips forward again, giving them each pleasurable friction. She watched as Allie bit on her bottom lip and felt the blonde grip her hands on her back. Bea connected her lips to Allie’s neck as she continued to thrust her hips into Allie’s. They had soon found a perfect rhythm, both women moaning. It didn’t take long for Allie to lose herself to climax and Bea followed suit. They clung to one another as their orgasm bellowed through their bodies and as they moaned out each other’s names. Once Bea had significantly calmed, she rolled off Allie’s body and laid next to her. Just as she settled on the bed next to her lover, Allie had clung to her side and kissed her naked shoulder.

 

“I love you, Bea.” Allie said

 

“I love you too, Alliecat.”

 

Allie had fallen asleep not too long later, and Bea was left lying awake. She couldn’t believe how much her life has changed in just a few years over a decade. She was such a different person now than who she was before she met Allie. Before she was quiet a lot, stayed to herself, only did things to entertain Debbie. But ever since Allie she was more outgoing, happier, showed her true self. And she couldn’t imagine herself any different than now.

Bea remembered how she previously teased Allie by calling her ‘the perfect waitress’. But Allie wasn’t just that anymore. Allie was now a family woman full of love and devotion. Allie was now a mother to _two_ wonderful girls. Allie was now a married woman and has been for the last twelve years. Allie was now so much more than when she first met Bea, all those years ago. Bea and Allie’s feelings for one another had even evolved from when they first met. Their love had grown, their life had grown, and their little family had even grown as well. Their life was short of nothing. Everything was perfect just the way it was.

 

They had _The Perfect Family._

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good for you all. Let me know what you thought? 
> 
> I'm sad that this story has ended, but all of your support for the last six and a half months on this story has meant the world to me. I never imagined that this story would grow the way it has. And this story has been nominated in the 2017 Wentworth Fanfic Awards for favorite work - both Ballie and general - and I've been nominated as a favorite author!! I just can't believe this story is that appreciated by you all. I'm completely humbled. I'm so happy that this work is considered a fan favorite, it's just amazing to me. Thank you all a million times!!! This story has been a joy to write and create and I'm sad to finally end it. But you all are what inspired me to begin it anyway, so again thank you! In addition to my farewell on this story, I want you all to know that my next Ballie story will be getting started soon. I will post the first chapter on Sunday. I'm also really excited for that story and I think you all will respond positively to it. So, stick around for that ;) thank you, you lovely people.
> 
> Kind regards, Rebecca   
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the start of this story. I won't post anymore of this story until I finish my other Ballie story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story so far :)


End file.
